Hechizo de luna
by BianWW
Summary: Gajeel siempre fue un hombre lobo solitario, pero buscando pistas sobre su origen llega a Magnolia, donde conoce a Levy, una chica que lo cautiva en cuerpo y alma, y a una manada en la que no se siente tan cómodo con pertenecer. Pero cuando una guerra entre las criaturas del inframundo amenace todo en lo que alguna vez creyó... ¿estará preparado para luchar por lo que ama? Rated M
1. Chained

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y la portada a la diosa de Rusky Boz.**

* * *

Libertad.

Eso era lo que Gajeel sentía en este momento. Con la semana tan estresante que había tenido, con la mudanza y el traslado de todas sus cosas a su nuevo departamento, sentía como si fuera la primera vez en un largo tiempo, en la que se podía sentir así. Cazar lo hacía sentirse así.

Corría sin rumbo buscando presas, era divertido y lo hacía sentirse completamente relajado. Su cuerpo humano era un caparazón, una carga, cuando estaba sobre sus cuatro patas corriendo de esta forma, era el único momento donde se sentía completamente libre.

Si, ser un humano también tenía sus ventajas, pero él había nacido siendo un hombre lobo, al igual que su padre, no era un simple convertido a raíz de una mordedura, la sangre licántropa corría por sus venas.

No era luna llena, tampoco era necesario que lo fuera, era una de las ventajas de decender de linea directa de un licántropo puro, como lo era su padre, podía convertirse a su antojo, y tenía un dominio total de su conciencia a todo momento, y no era la única ventaja, él no era un simple hombre lobo, podía convertirse en un lobo completo, el cuál ante el ojo inexperto, sería irreconocible como un ser cambiante, e incluso su padre le había enseñado a manejar la forma intermedia, aquella en que conservaba su cuerpo humano, a excepción de las extremidades, las orejas y también la cola, que venía en el combo.

Era uno de los pocos que quedaban, y ese era el motivo por el cual se había mudado a Magnolia, había logrado averiguar sobre la existencia de otros dos hijos de pura sangre y quería encontrarlos. Eso y su nuevo trabajo, al fin y al cabo, era un hombre de 27 años, tenía responsabilidades y cuentas que pagar, no podía evitarlo, no podía vivir siendo un lobo, no era vida para él, su padre lo había educado distinto.

Metalicana le había enseñado todo lo que pudo hasta la edad de 8 años, cuando lo perdió y se convirtió en un cachorro abandonado, ya que tampoco conocía a su madre. Solo sabía que había muerto cuando él era demasiado pequeño para recordarla, aunque su padre siempre le hablaba de ella, contándole que era mas que amor lo que los unía como pareja, era el destino que los había juntado, y que él era fruto de eso, y que sabía que algún día le iba a suceder lo mismo.

Por eso cuando lo perdió, sentía que no tenía nada, estaba solo, y enojado, por lo que optó por quedarse en un modo de transformación completa. Podría haberse quedado así convertido en lobo, de hecho, lo hizo un tiempo, casi llegando a convertirse en un perro callejero. Pero conoció a otro hombre lobo, que lo reconoció como tal y lo ayudó a encaminarse, además sabía que su padre no hubiese querido eso para él, por lo que intentó convertirse en algo de lo que estuviera orgulloso.

De pronto, el viento del bosque del este de Magnolia sopla, trayendo hacia Gajeel el olor de su presa, y haciéndolo sonreír por dentro, no era que tampoco en su forma lupina pudiera notarse, pero el destello en su mirada si lo delataba. Se dirige lentamente hacia un claro, donde había un grupo de ciervos, veía a varios cervatos con sus madres, y allí estaba, supo al instante quien era el líder de esa manada y quien se convertiría en su próxima presa.

Podía comer comida como cualquier otro ser humano, y eso lo hacia pensar en que debía encontrar un nuevo lugar en esta ciudad donde hicieran las hamburguesas casi crudas como al lugar al que solía ir en Oak Town. Él no necesitaba la caza para sobrevivir, pero era gratificante, además le gustaba poner en práctica sus habilidades, no era que hubiera mucho para hacer en estos tiempos para un hombre lobo, las guerras entre las criaturas del inframundo habían quedado en el olvido, su padre le había contado leyendas, que por su antigüedad a veces dudaba que hayan ocurrido alguna vez, y solo las tomaba como cuentos de niños.

Además él era lo suficientemente cuerdo como para mantener ciertos instintos reprimidos, y por mas que su especie tuviera la fama de atacar a otros hombres, el prefería no hacerlo. No quería delatarse y que se de comienzo a una "cacería de brujas", eso se lo dejaría a esa gente, con la que prefería no tener que tratar. Solo tenía un amigo, bueno, era una amiga. La había conocido de su etapa de rebeldía, cuando tenía 16 años, aunque siempre se había considerado un rebelde, pero en esa época, había formado una especie de banda con otros adolescentes solitarios, abandonados y excluidos dentro de esa sociedad que se manejaba bajo las sombras. Eran dos vampiros, dos hombres lobo, uno de los cuales era Gajeel y una bruja. Su única amiga, bueno, quien lo crió también era su amigo, pero a él le gustaba pensar que eran mas bien hermanos.

Volvía a enfocarse en lo que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Todas sus características lo hacían prácticamente invisible, los ciervos no sabrían, hasta que fuera demasiado tarde, que era lo que los había atacado. Su pelaje completamente negro, lo camuflaba con la noche, a pesar de llevar piercings sobre ambos ojos, su hocico y orejas, estos quedaban tapados por el pelo, las almohadillas de sus patas absorbían el impacto de sus pisadas, y el suelo, cubierto con los restos de hojas del otoño, se encontraba húmedo por la lluvia de la noche anterior, lo que lo hacía perfecto, ya que amortiguaba cualquier sonido. La poca luz de luna que brillaba, ya que era menguante, solo caía sobre el claro, y se veía reflejado en sus ojos rojos. Su visión era excelente en la noche, y sin mas preámbulos, se coloca en posición de ataque.

Gajeel era un solitario, un renegado, los lobos se manejaban en manadas, atacaban en manadas, pero él no soportaba recibir ordenes. Era un cazador poco ortodoxo. Había cazado en grupo antes, pero nunca había funcionado, por lo que tuvo que aprender a hacerlo solo, pero por lo menos lo hacía a su manera.

Da un solo salto, y cae sobre su presa, el ciervo intenta dar pelea, pero por mas grande que fuera su cornamenta, no podía con la eficacia de un depredador como Gajeel, que se aferraba con sus dientes sobre el cuello del ciervo. Sabía que debería haber ido hacia sus patas para hacerlo perder el equilibrio, pero a él le gustaba hacerlo directo, para asfixiar a su presa. Los otros escapan, pero no le importaba, no los iba a perseguir, solo quería al mas grande y fuerte de esta manada, y lo tenía a su merced. El ciervo cae de costado, y Gajeel rompe el cuello como si fuera una rama seca, caída de algún árbol.

Certero y letal, esas palabras lo definían como cazador. Comienza a alimentarse, ya que con la semana que se avecinaba, sabía que iba a pasar un tiempo hasta que pudiera volver a hacerlo de esta forma. La luna llena afloraba sus instintos mas primitivos, y por mas que fuera consciente, a veces sentía que no podía controlarse, por lo que en esas noches, se mantenía encerrado hasta que amanecía. Estaba entretenido comiendo, cuando lo siente.

Esa opresión en el pecho, ese instinto que aunque pasaran los años, aún no podía comprender del todo. Él lo sentía como un peso, como gravedad, algo que lo detenía en su lugar, y le quitaba su amada libertad. Una cadena, si, esa era una buena palabra. Era como si lo hubiesen encadenado, y tiraran del otro extremo para obligarlo a ir hacia un lugar desconocido. Por mas que fuera fuerte, no podía quedarse en el sitio en que estaba, todo su cuerpo le pedía que vaya en dirección hacia el otro extremo de la cadena. Vio el ciervo bajo sus patas, y pensó que era una lastima, dejar una cena a medio terminar, pero tenía que irse y buscar cual era el origen de esto que lo perturbaba.

Todavía recordaba la primera vez que lo sintió, fue unos días después de cumplir los 5 años. Era muy pequeño, y los recuerdos de esa época, al igual que para cualquier niño, eran difusos, pero no hay un detalle que no recuerde de ese día. El viento en su pelaje, y los aromas que este traía consigo, aún podía sentir la calidez del sol, que sobre su pelaje negro lo hacía lucir brillante, y escuchar el sonido del caudal de agua de un río cercano. Estaba corriendo junto a su padre, cuando sucedió por primera vez. Lo detuvo en seco, lo desorientó, todo lo que tenía a su alrededor se hizo difuso, sintió una opresión fuerte en su pecho y le pareció escuchar el llanto de un bebé, pero ¿dónde?, no estaban cerca de ningún pueblo, estaban muy alejados, donde nadie los pudiera observar, por lo que corrió, no sabía ¿por qué? solo sabía que debía hacerlo, algo en su corazón se lo decía. Sabía que había corrido a toda velocidad, asustando a su padre, que empezó a perseguirlo preocupado. No entendía que era lo que experimentaba, solo podía pensar en el color ámbar con destellos avellana.

Cuando su padre lo alcanzó, estaba oculto en el hueco de un árbol, hecho un bollo, para hacerse mas pequeño, y muerto de miedo. Costo trabajo hacerlo salir de allí, Metalicana no podía entrar a sacarlo, así que tuvo que convencerlo de que no había peligro alguno. Gajeel recordaba que a pesar de todo, de que no le había dicho nada, y simplemente se había alejado de su lado sin avisarle, su padre nunca se mostró enojado, y cuando pudo detenerse a contarle todo lo que había sentido, sus palabras fueron: _-Ya nació...-_ Pero las había dicho para si mismo. Nunca le explicó mucho, la respuesta siempre era que, cuando fuera mas grande, le diría todo lo que necesitaba saber. Pero nunca llegó ese tiempo.

Hubo varias ocasiones en que volvió a pasar lo mismo, desorientándolo y poniéndolo rumbo a ningún sitio, hasta que lograba calmarse. Pero esta vez, era diferente, era cercano, parecía que lo que sea que estaba hacia el otro extremo era alcanzable. Por lo que se dejó guiar, siguió a su instinto y se apresuró a ir a cualquiera fuera su destino. Estaba cansado de tener miedo, incertidumbre, quería saber que era lo que lo estuvo acechando desde pequeño.

Atravesó el bosque en un parpadeo, y llegó a un estacionamiento. Estaba prácticamente vacío, a excepción de unos pocos autos. Era iluminado por unas cuantas farolas, la mayoría estaban rotas y había una, hacia el otro extremo opuesto a él, que se apagaba y prendía intermitentemente. ¿Aquí estaba lo que lo que estaba buscando? No veía nada raro, aunque pudo reconocer el edificio, era donde iba a empezar a trabajar el lunes siguiente. Se sentó en el suelo decepcionado, si su trabajo era su destino, era bastante patético. Movió la cabeza, y suspiró, comenzó a dar media vuelta para alejarse, cuando escuchó un grito. Su pelo se encrespó, su respiración se tornó agitada y sus pupilas se dilataron, algo en ese grito despertó lo peor en él.

Provenía de debajo de la luz intermitente. Un auto gris estaba estacionado allí, se dirige a toda velocidad, y se detiene cuando observa a un hombre abalanzarse sobre una chica de pelo azul.

 _-Ya te dije que te di todo lo que tenía.-_ Le decía ella mirando al cuchillo que el sujeto sostenía sobre su cuello.- _Aquí tienes las llaves del auto, llévatelo si quieres.-_ Le extendía las llaves.

 _-¿Tienes que ir a algún sitio acaso?-_ Le decía el tipo muy cerca de su rostro, a medida que ella trataba de alejarse lo mas posible.- _Podemos divertirnos, nadie nos molestará.-_ Ella lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.- _No se te ocurra volver a gritar.-_ Apretó un poco mas el cuchillo contra ella, y una gota de sangre resbaló por el filo. Un gruñido hizo que ambos se dieran vuelta en dirección al estacionamiento.

Y eso fue lo último que hizo el ladrón, porque Gajeel se abalanzó sobre él con todas sus fuerzas y embistió en el costado de su cuerpo para empujarlo y alejarlo de la chica. No podía morderlo, si lo hacía iba a haber una escoria convertida en hombre lobo, y no quería eso, y si lo mataba, bueno, que se involucre la policía no le convenía, y menos en el lugar donde comenzaría a trabajar. Pero no podía permitir que la lastimara. El tipo era listo, y rápido, no en mucho tiempo se estaba reincorporando del suelo, y lo atacaba con el cuchillo.

¿Dónde estaban los defensores de animales cuando uno los necesitaba? A este hombre no le importaba nada, y ahora le acaba de provocar otro corte en su hocico y lo arrojaba contra el cordón de la vereda que rodeaba el estacionamiento.

Este asunto de no poder morderlo lo limitaba demasiado, solo podía embestir, o tomarlo de la ropa y zamarrearlo. Ponía todas sus fuerzas en eso, y pudo lanzarlo contra el auto, logrando un golpe bastante potente que casi noquea al sujeto, que trata de volver a ponerse en pie, pero le estaba costando. Gajeel se acerca a centímetros de su rostro y gruñe mostrando todos sus afilados dientes, y el tipo huye del miedo.

Tenía que asegurarse que la chica estaba bien, era lo único que ocupaba su mente en este momento. Se asoma hacia el costado del auto, ella aún seguía parada allí. La había asustado, pero al menos, estaba bien, y el ladrón había escapado.

 _-Perrito...-_ Ella extendía una de sus manos temerosa, Gajeel la observa extrañado, pero comienza a acercarse, lentamente ya que estaba rengueando del golpe que se había dado, cuando el tipo lo empujó. _\- No te haré nada, ven...-_ Lo llamaba ella.

Por alguna extraña razón, él confiaba, no era que una chica como ella pudiera con un pura sangre como Gajeel. Comienza a acercarse muy lentamente, y sin perder el contacto visual en ningún momento. Era una chica bastante baja, no pasaría el metro cincuenta, tenía tacos negros, estaba vestida con una camisa blanca, y una pollera gris al cuerpo, que resaltaba sus caderas, su pelo azul era claro, estaba sujeto por un pañuelo negro.

El color de su cabello le hacía recordar al celeste del cielo en una tarde despejada, aún cuando era iluminado por una lampara que funcionaba mal, le hizo querer saber como se vería durante el día. Su tez era muy clara, opuesta a la de él mismo que era mas bien bronceada. Su voz le daba tranquilidad, era como escuchar el correr del agua en un río. No restaba nada de distancia entre ellos, y podía sentir su aroma, era reconfortante, similar al que podía olfatear cuando estaba en el bosque. Y entonces ella apoya su pequeña mano en su hocico, y pudo sentir la calidez que de ella emanaba, era como la calidez del sol, pero concentrado en la chica frente a él. Y pudo ver a sus ojos, que lo miraban con preocupación: ámbar y destellos de avellana. Estaba embelesado contemplándola, no comprendía por que.

 _-Gracias, perrito, me salvaste.-_ Le decía aún acariciándolo, él se dejaba, era raro, nunca dejó que nadie lo hiciera, él no era una mascota, ni nada de eso, pero no podía resistirse. Ella separa su mano, para tocar los piercings en su hocico y sobre sus ojos.- _¿Quién te hizo esto?-_ Le hablaba como si pudiera responderle.- _Esto es crueldad animal, no deberían hab...-_ Se mira sus manos, y nota la sangre, lo mira de vuelta e intenta revisarlo, tenía una herida en el estómago por la cual perdía bastante sangre.- _Oh no, debemos llevarte a un veterinario._ \- ¿Debemos? ¿Ella y quién mas? Cierto, él. ¿Eran un equipo ahora solo porque la salvó? Ese pensamiento lo hizo reír. Además, a él no le preocupaban las heridas, cicatrizarían para la mañana, había sufrido heridas peores, y sin embargo aquí estaba, aunque le gustaba verla preocupada por él. Ella tanteaba el suelo en busca de algo: las llaves, ve como las levanta del suelo, y se pone en pie, acomodándose la pollera. Busca en la cajuela del auto y saca una cobija, Gajeel la observa mientras abre la puerta trasera, y acomoda allí la cobija. _-Ven, sube.-_ Da unas palmadas al asiento. _\- Iremos a ver a un veterinario.-_ Él no necesitaba un veterinario, ya estaba sanando, pero por alguna razón quería estar un rato mas con ella. Así que sube, le costó un poco, ya que aunque el dolor de la pata era menor, aún molestaba.

Ella cierra la puerta, da la vuelta al auto y se sube al asiento de conductor, dejando un morral en el asiento de acompañante. Gajeel se queda recostado pensando. Le hubiese gustado al fin averiguar que era eso que lo estaba atrayendo hasta este sitio. Y entonces ella enciende el motor, y automáticamente todo lo que pudo hacer fue limitarse a intentar no vomitar. Ella lo observa, y piensa que es a raíz de las heridas, y acelera, lo que hace peores las nauseas de Gajeel.

 _-No puede ser, es la única veterinaria que conozco que atiende las 24 hs y esta cerrada.-_ Vuelve a mirar hacia atrás nerviosa.- _Espérame un momento, ya vuelvo.-_ Se bajó del auto, y al menos con el vehículo detenido Gajeel pudo recomponerse un poco. La ve volver con una bolsa enorme que parecía ser de una farmacia. _\- Fui a la farmacia y compré esto.-_ Le muestra la bolsa, y parecía que había comprado la dotación anual de vendas y gasas para la Cruz Roja.- _Vamos a mi casa, y veremos tus heridas,_ \- Enciende el motor.- _y mañana a primera hora, iremos al veterinario.-_

Hace su mano hacia atrás y lo acaricia, lo que ayuda a calmar su malestar, hasta que el coche empieza a moverse. Pierde la noción del tiempo, pero calculaba que no habrían pasado mas de diez minutos, cuando vuelven a estacionar, ella toma la bolsa y su morral y sale del auto. Abre la puerta trasera. _\- Ven, baja._ \- Gajeel lo hace, y observa como ella retira la cobija, y la tira en un cesto, ya que estaba manchada con sangre. Ella pone un dedo sobre su boca y lo mira.- _Shhh, no hagas ruido porque aquí no se permiten mascotas, pero nadie tiene porque enterarse que estas aquí, ¿no?-_ Se agacha para intentar levantarlo, pero Gajeel se retuerce, él estaba bien, podía caminar solo _.- Esta bien, no te molestes. ¿Podrás caminar solo?-_ Él la miro como diciéndole:-Por supuesto que puedo caminar solo.- Y ella dándose cuenta se rió.- _Ven, es por aquí._

Entraron a un edificio de diez pisos, por lo que podía ver, subieron en ascensor hasta el séptimo. Casi llegando al final del pasillo, se detuvieron, ella sacó sus llaves y entraron al departamento. No era muy grande, pero Gajeel se sorprendió de ver la cantidad de libros que había, hacía que el ambiente pareciera mas pequeño aún, ya que todas las paredes estaban cubiertas de libros. Era como estar en una biblioteca. Ella lanza su bolso a un sillón y se sienta en el suelo frente a él, sacando las cosas de la bolsa _.- Esto va a arder un poco.-_ Le dice apoyando un algodón envuelto en gasa, empapado en antiséptico, sobre la herida del hocico. Él emite un quejido.- _Perdón, perdón, es necesario. No queremos que se infecte, ¿no? Déjame..._ \- y vuelve a limpiar la herida y el pelaje, pone un apósito sobre la herida, y continúa con el resto. Al finalizar Gajeel parecía un lobo disfrazado de momia, pero ella se sentía complacida con su trabajo, así que él no se quejaba.- _Mañana iremos a ver al veterinario, y luego te buscaremos un hogar. No puedes quedarte conmigo, porque no tengo espacio, y en el edificio no lo permiten. Pero no dejaré que te quedes en la calle.-_ Le sonríe y lo acaricia.- _Eres un héroe después de todo._

Era un chica agradable, y sumamente hermosa, era en lo que Gajeel se concentraba, cada vez que ella le ponía esa cosa que ardía, para que sus heridas no se infecten. La observa como va a la cocina y busca un par de bowls, en uno coloca agua, y en el otro un trozo de carne. Gajeel se acerca y hace a un lado la carne, porque ya había comido, pero toma el agua.- _Entonces esto lo guardo para mañana._ \- Ella toma el bowl con la carne y lo guarda en la heladera, y luego se va a la habitación donde trae otra cobija y la pone en el suelo.

 _-Puedes dormir aquí. Yo voy a bañarme. Buenas noches perrito.-_ Le da un beso en la cabeza, y aunque sabía que no era posible, Gajeel se siente sonrojar. Pero eso no quería decir que fuera a dormir en el piso, como un perro cualquiera.

Empieza a recorrer el departamento, aunque no había mucho por ver. La cocina ya la había visto, estaba en el living o biblioteca, el baño estaba cerrado, y escuchaba el sonido de la ducha, y solo quedaba una puerta, era la habitación, que también estaba llena de libros, pero no lo sorprendía.

La cama estaba destendida. Se sube y se acuesta en ella del lado izquierdo, ya que allí podía ver hacia la ventana que daba afuera. Sabía que debía marcharse, pero estaba cansado, y tal vez podría dormirse un rato, y luego escabullirse y volver a su casa.

Ella entra a su habitación desnuda, secándose el cabello, con una toalla, Gajeel se queda congelado, no siendo siquiera capaz de respirar. Era una visión, y él convertido en un perro, que injusticia. Sentía casi lo mismo que cuando estaba frente al ciervo, era como estar frente a su presa, pero esta era una debía conseguir transformado en humano. Su cabello goteaba, y una gota caía por su espalda. Ella se estaba colocando un shorcito y él pudo ver como se inclinaba, y el ver su trasero lo hizo relamerse. Cuando se da vuelta poniéndose la remera, la ve de frente y sabía que iba a necesitar una ducha fría después de esto.

Ella se bajaba la remera y lo observa.- _Hey, ¿tú que haces ahí?. Esa es mi cama.-_ Lo regaña pero sonriendo. Acomoda un poco las sábanas y las cobijas, y se tapa a ella y a Gajeel al lado suyo. _\- Bueno, supongo que mañana deberé lavarlas. Te dejaré pero solo porque estás herido.-_ Le aclaraba.- _Además estoy muy cansada, llevó leyendo todo el día, creo que me quedaré ciega jaja.-_ Le contaba.- _Y supongo que tú también estás cansado, ¿no es así, perrito?-_ Se queda pensando. - _Deberíamos buscarte un nombre.-_ Lo observa y le toca los piercings sobre los ojos, Gajeel siente la calidez de sus manos.- _Kurogane. Si, puede ser, significa "acero negro" en japonés. Te queda bien, cualquier cosa, cuando tengas un dueño, puede cambiarlo.-_ Le sonríe.- _Pero no da que siga llamándote perrito, eres enorme.-_ Él soltó un resoplido divertido.- _¿Qué eres? ¿Una mezcla entre un husky y un grandanés?-_ Ella se reía de su propio chiste, y a Gajeel le encantaba como sonaba su risa. _\- Pero tus ojos son mas lindos. Rojos, es un color extraño, pero único, te sienta.-_ Lo vuelve a acariciar.- _Bueno Kurogane, yo soy Levy,-_ Se presentaba, y Gajeel pensaba que el nombre realmente sonaba bien para ella. _-y creo que oficialmente es la hora de ir a dormir. Buenas noches.-_ Apaga la luz y se da vuelta para enfrentarlo.

Sentía una sensación de placidez, que no había experimentado nunca. Se deja llevar por el sueño, mientras ella lo tomaba suave del cuello y lo abrazaba en sueños. Era como que pertenecía allí, junto a ella, era extraño, pero parecía natural.

Comienza a notar como sus músculos se transforman, todo el pelaje desaparecía, las garras se retraían, sus extremidades se alargaban. La incomodidad del regreso a su forma humana se acababa. ¿Dónde estaba? Cierto, con la chica de pelo azul, Levy, era su nombre. Ella estaba a su lado y apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho. Fue una noche estresante, pero valió la pena salvarla, era una buena persona, y no se merecía lo que sea que ese infeliz quería hacerle. Y al fin y al cabo, él estaba para protegerla, ¿no? ¿Era eso? Se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos y se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

La luz del sol, que atravesaba la ventana molestaba a Levy, sacándola de su sueño. Hacia tanto que no dormía tan bien. Y ahora por no haber bajado la persiana, su sueño se veía interrumpido. Era sábado, podía dormir hasta tarde. ¿Por qué olvidó la ventana? No quería abrir los ojos, porque sabía que si lo hacía, ya no podría volver a dormir. Se acurruca mas en la almohada al lado suyo. ¿Qué almohada? Trató de recordar. El perro. Es verdad, pero esto no se sentía como un animal peludo, era mas bien suave, caliente al tacto, fuerte y ¿musculoso?. Abre lo ojos de par en par, y se encuentra a si misma abrazada a un hombre que desconocía. ¿Cómo había llegado a su cama? ¿Y dónde estaba el perro? Estaba paralizada, cuando siente como él la abraza por la cintura para atraerla hacia él.

 _-Es temprano Levy, vamos a dormir.-_ Le dice. ¿Sabía su nombre? Inhala fuerte y grita con todo el aire que le permitían sus pulmones, el hombre se cae de la cama del sobresalto, y ella se levanta y lo enfrenta.

- _¡¿Quién eres?!-_ Le pregunta.

 _-¿Así es como despiertas a la gente por la mañana?-_ Le dice ya de pie y restregándose los ojos. Estaba completamente desnudo, y... totalmente despierto.

Ella le arroja una almohada. _-¡Cúbrete!-_ Y se tapa los ojos con una mano.- _¿Ya está?-_ Pregunta nerviosa.

- _Creo que necesitaré una almohada mas grande, gihi._ \- Encima se reía de ella, deja caer su mano, y ve como sostenía la almohada, para cubrir su virilidad.

 _-¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Cómo entraste a mi departamento?! ¡¿Y dónde...-_ Se detiene y comienza a buscar por la habitación, se va rápido al living y él la sigue, mientras ella revisaba la cocina y el baño. _\- ¿Dónde está Kurogane?-_ Le dice enojada.

 _-Tranquila, enana, puedo explicarlo.-_ Ella lo mira y él duda, pero no le dice nada. Ella continúa observándolo, a la espera de su explicación.

Él tenía puesto dos apósitos en el rostro, sobre la nariz y en la mejilla derecha, el brazo derecho vendado, y la cintura igual, pero lo que le llamó la atención fueron los piercings. Dos a cada lado de su nariz, dos bajo su mentón, y tres donde debería haber habido cejas, por lo menos, esos eran los que podía ver. Su cabellera era negra, y muy larga, caía desordenada sobre su rostro, dándole un aspecto mas juvenil, podía darse cuenta que debía tener un par de años mas que ella. Su piel se notaba suave, y con un bronceado que no desentonaba con su aspecto. Su cara era angulosa, su quijada fuerte y sus pómulos marcados, su nariz era recta y masculina, sino fuera porque era un intruso y un degenerado que se había metido en su departamento, en su cama y desnudo, le hubiese parecido sumamente atractivo. Lo miró a los ojos, rojos, no como en un ocaso, o en alguna fruta de ese color, eran como la sangre. Y ahí fue cuando lo supo.

Se llevó las dos manos a la boca, y lo miró horrorizada.- _Oh, no. Yo se lo que eres.-_ Él la miró sin entenderla. _\- Un hombre lobo..._

* * *

 **Nuevo FIC. Muy yo, que amo toda la onda vampiros, hombres lobo y todo eso.** _  
_

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Como siempre va a estar centrado en Levy y Gajeel, mi OTP favorita, porque si, lo admito orgullosa, soy Gajevy trash jeje.**

 **Espero que me sigan, voy a publicar una vez por semana, después de terminar GTA Magnolia, mi cerebro no da para hacerlo mas seguido, o estallaría, pero prometo ser constante, supongo lo haré los viernes, este lo puse antes para que quede pegado al final de GTA.**

 **Rated M, por obvias razones, violencia, lenguaje y lemon. Si, soy una perversita, también lo admito jeje.**

 **Bueno, díganme si gustó o no, me encanta leer las review y responderlas :)**

 **Así que sin mas, acá le dejó el primero de todos los capítulos de esta historia.**

 **BianWW**


	2. Luck

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y la portada a Rusky Boz.**

* * *

Un grito despierta a Gajeel, arrancándolo de su sueño, y por la sorpresa termina en el suelo.

- _¡¿Quién eres?!-_ Le pregunta desde el otro lado de la cama la chica de pelo azul a la que había salvado. Aún era muy temprano, y estaba durmiendo tan plácidamente.

 _-¿Así es como despiertas a la gente por la mañana?-_ Se restriega los ojos, el apósito en su mejilla le picaba, por debajo, el corte estaba cicatrizado, al igual que el resto de las heridas.

 _-¡Cúbrete!-_ Le grita, para luego cubrirse los ojos con una mano.

Se da cuenta de que era porque el estaba completamente expuesto. Era divertido, había estado soñando con ella, y ¿cómo esperaba que no estuviera así después de lo que había visto la noche anterior?. Toma uno de los almohadones que había en el suelo, a un costado de la cama. Sabía que ella se acababa de despertar, pero se veía hermosa, con el pelo revuelto, y solo el sol iluminándola. Aunque también la divertía verla así, tenía la cara roja de la vergüenza y la ira, lo que la hacía ver tierna, si no fuera por ese shorcito diminuto que tenía puesto, dejando ver sus piernas, y la remera que se levantaba permitiéndole ver su estómago.

- _¿Ya está?-_ Le preguntaba nerviosa.

- _Creo que necesitaré una almohada mas grande, gihi._ \- Se relamió y pensó.-O a ti de vuelta en la cama para que se me pase. Ella se quita la mano y lo mira molesta.

 _-¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Cómo entraste a mi departamento?! ¡¿Y dónde...-_ La observa mientras busca por la habitación, la sigue cuando sale al living, fijándose también en la cocina y el baño. ¿Qué estaba buscando? Se quedan los dos parados en el medio de esa habitación. _\- ¿Dónde está Kurogane?-_ Le dice enojada. Gajeel traga saliva al instante. El plan era escabullirse, no amanecer a su lado, pero había tenido una semana agotadora, y él era un animal nocturno, que siempre se desvelaba. Sin embargo ayer, estando en la cama a su lado, estaba tan cómodo, como si perteneciera allí y se dejó llevar por el sueño. No debería haber sido tan imprudente.

 _-Tranquila, enana, puedo explicarlo.-_ No, no podía, ¿por qué dijo eso? Era ella que lo hacía querer ser sincero. Que idiota estaba siendo, ella era un buena chica, parecía decente, y lo había curado cuando estaba convertido en lobo, porque sentía que se lo debía, porque él la había salvado del ladrón. Y hasta eso había sido un acto mal calculado, no debería haber interferido, pero tenía que, no podía no ayudarla, pero debería haberse ido a su casa en cuanto ella se quedó dormida.

Error tras error, y encima ella lo miraba esperando su respuesta, aunque luego de unos momentos algo cambió su expresión.- _Oh, no. Yo se lo que eres.-_ ¿Qué estaba queriendo decir con eso de que sabía...? _\- Un hombre lobo...-_ Gajeel se puso pálido, de todas las cosas que esperaba que ella le llegara decir, la verdad no era una de ellas. ¿Cómo era que esta chica sabía de la existencia de los hombres lobo? Evidentemente no lo había reconocido como tal en un principio, de otra forma no lo hubiese llevado a su casa, pero si supo darse cuenta de lo que realmente era ahora, ¿por qué alguien daría esa opción como primer respuesta? Estaba asombrado de la mujer parada frente a él, y tal vez no era tan malo que ella sepa la verdad, ya que se lo podría estar tomando peor.- _Tu eras Kurogane._

 _-Gajeel._

 _-¿Qué?-_ Le pregunta sin entender.

 _-Mi nombre es Gajeel. Aunque tú...-_ La mira de abajo a arriba, y le sonríe pícaro.- _puedes llamarme como quieras.-_ Su actitud cambia al instante y ella hace un mohín con los labios, que hacen que el corazón de Gajeel se acelere, y piense en todo lo que podría hacer con esa boca.

 _-¡Vete ya de mi casa!-_ Le señala furiosa con su mano extendida en dirección.

 _-Te olvidas de un pequeño detalle..._ _ _-_ _ Vuelve a sonreír y mira hacia el almohadón en sus manos.- _estoy desnudo._ _A menos que quieras que me vean tus vecinos, en ese caso no me importa._

 _-Argh, espérame aquí.-_ Gajeel se queda en el living mirando a su alrededor, mientras ella va a la habitación. Gajeel escucha ruidos y algún insulto que lo hacen reír, y no mucho después ella vuelve con un bulto de ropa doblada en sus manos.

 _-No creo que seamos la misma talla.-_ La mira incrédulo, ella sola hace una mueca y en cuanto él toma lo que le esta alcanzando con la mano derecha, ya que con la otra sostenía aún el almohadón, ella pone sobre la muda de ropa, unas chanclas Adidas. _  
_

 _-Vístete y vete.-_ Le dice ella cruzándose de brazos.- _Usa el baño, no tengo ganas de seguir viéndote desnudo._

 _-Si tu lo dices...-_ Levy se da media vuelta y se mete en la habitación, dando un portazo.

Él entra al cuarto de baño, deja el almohadón sobre el inodoro, y observa las ropas que le había dado, era un conjunto deportivo color bordo, un pantalón jogging y un campera con cierre. ¿De dónde los había sacado? Era un par de talles menos de los que solía usar, pero era algo. Sale del baño con el conjunto puesto. La campera le quedaba pegada al cuerpo, y el pantalón le molestaba en la entrepierna, al menos las chanclas le iban bien. La puerta de la habitación permanecía cerrada, tal vez lo mejor era irse sin decirle nada. Mete las manos en los bolsillos y se dirige a la puerta de entrada, cuando estaba por abrir la puerta recuerda: no sabía donde estaba, era nuevo en la ciudad, y anoche había venido en el auto de ella, y no pudo fijarse el camino, ya que en ese momento estaba mas preocupado por las nauseas, por lo que ahora no iba a saber guiarse. No tenía mucha opción, por lo que vuelve sobre sus pasos y da unos golpeteos a la puerta. Levy apenas abre la puerta para verlo, seguía con la misma ropa que llevaba puesta para dormir, pero se había recogido el pelo en un rodete sobre la cabeza, para despejar el rostro. Ella lo observa y aunque su vista se queda unos momentos en la campera, lo ve directo a los ojos.

 _-Ahora ¿qué?.-_ Le dice.

Gajeel se rasca la nuca mirando hacia otro lado.- _Como que no conozco el barrio, y quería saber si me podías indicar como llegar a las calles Oshibana y Dromase, se que queda cerca al centro,-_ Se encoge de hombros y la mira nuevamente.- _pero no se donde estoy ahora._

Ella se queda mirándolo unos momentos y luego entiende, abre la puerta.- _Aquí estamos en el barrio Tenrou, la calle que da al frente de edificio es Bakshi, si tomas hacia la derecha, -_ Señala a la dirección que le mencionaba, él la miraba tratando de memorizar lo que le estaba indicando, pero solo podía pensar en lo hermosa que se veía con el rostro despejado, el ángulo que daba la curva de su mejilla, sus cejas que se movían, cuando cambiaba la expresión, tratando de explicarle, el brillo en sus ojos, pero sobre todo sus labios, el simple movimiento que hacían al hablar, lo tenía embelesado.- _y luego te vas a encontrar... es demasiado complicado...-_ Sale de la habitación y él la sigue, ella busca su morral, saca su billetera, al menos no se la habían robado, pensó Gajeel, y se acerca a la puerta y la abre. Gajeel sale al pasillo y ella busca dinero, y se lo da.- _Toma, con esto te alcanzará, puedes tomar un taxi._

 _-¿Es así como echas a todas tus citas? -_ Le sonríe.- _¿No deberías al menos prometer que me llamarás?_ \- Ella lo mira entrecerrando los ojos y le cierra la puerta en la cara.- _Supongo que eso es un no, gihi._ \- Suspira y se dirige al ascensor.

Bajaba tarareando uno de sus canciones favoritas, para tratar de no pensar en el malestar que le producía el ascensor. Iba junto a una señora mayor, que lo miraba de reojo. Debía parecer patético, con ropa ajustada y con el dinero que la chica de pelo azul le había dado, en la mano izquierda. Bajan ambos en planta baja, y él se despide con la cabeza, la señora lo mira desaprobando todo en él.

Encima no tuvo tanta suerte con el taxi, porque tuvo que esperar un buen rato a que uno pasara.

 _-Buen día, hasta el centro. Oshibana y Dromase.-_ El conductor asiente y enciende el taxímetro.- _Le hago una pregunta.-_ El hombre lo mira por el espejo retrovisor. _\- ¿Conoce un buen lugar de hamburguesas?_

El taxi arranca y Gajeel empieza a sentirse mal, pero se esfuerza por aprenderse los lugares que el taxista le mencionaba.

Gajeel llega a su departamento. No era un edificio como el de ella, este era un complejo que solo contaba con departamentos tipo casas pequeñas de dos plantas, no era mucho mas grande que en el cual había pasado la noche, pero lo importante era que contaba con un sótano, el cual todavía le restaba adaptar antes de la próxima luna llena.

Busca la llave donde la había dejado escondida, una piedra al costado del cantero donde debería haber flores fuera de la entrada. Pensó que debería buscar un mejor lugar donde esconderla, pero ayer lo único que quería hacer era correr, por lo que lo último en lo que se preocupo fue en hallar un buen escondite. Tampoco es que tuviera mucho que pudieran robarle, había comprado una cama y eso era lo único. Todo el resto, su ropa y algunas pertenencias, estaban en cajas y un par de valijas. Ni siquiera había conectado a la electricidad el refrigerador, mucho menos comprar víveres. Aún no había recorrido el barrio, y no sabía donde tenía un mercado cerca.

Apenas abre la puerta, se acerca a la mesada de la cocina y deja la llave. Estaba demasiado incómodo con la ropa que llevaba, y el pantalón lo estaba matando, de lo ajustado que le quedaba en la entrepierna. Tras sacarse este y la campera, sintió como si se hubiese sacado una segunda piel, de lo pegada al cuerpo que las prendas estaban. Dejó tirado todo en el suelo y subió a la primera planta, donde había dos habitaciones pequeñas y el baño. Necesitaba una ducha. Era una de las desventajas de ser un hombre lobo y además tener el cabello largo, siempre te quedaban cosas enredadas en él.

Levanta la persiana de la ventana que daba al balcón, y con la luz que entra se pone a buscar en la valija que tenía en su cuarto, y encuentra un shampoo y acondicionador, cortesía de su mejor amiga, la única que podía estar en este tipo de detalles. Toma un peine y entra al baño, deja ambas botellas con el peine, a un costado en la bañera. Se mira al espejo, y si, era un desastre, su pelo estaba enmarañado y tenía ramas y hojas secas, pero al menos su rostro se veía limpio.

Se retira los dos apósitos del rostro, era molesto retirarlos por el pegamento, pero en cuando la piel queda expuesta, no había rastro alguno de los cortes. Los tira dentro de la pileta para lavarse las manos y comienza a retirarse las vendas, la del brazo fue mas simple, ya que era solo una tira y la gasa que estaba pegada a la piel por la sangre seca, la de la cintura era otra cosa, parecía no acabar nunca. Sonreía moviendo la cabeza, la chica realmente se había esforzado para cubrir bien la herida, y detener el sangrado, no era una experta, pero se notaba la dedicación que le había puesto. Era una lástima que no la volviera a ver, o tal vez si, ya que ahora vivían en la misma ciudad, pero aunque así fuera, ella no iba a querer volver a hablarle, le había cerrado literalmente la puerta en la cara, y mas allá de que supiera lo que él era, sabía que lo rechazaría, era así, Gajeel Redfox no tenía suerte.

Abre la ducha y chequea el agua hasta que la siente a gusto, y se mete bajo la lluvia. Era tranquilizante dejar que el agua limpiara su cuerpo, no tanto como lo era dormir a su lado. ¿En que estaba pensando? Tenía que sacarse esa idea de la mente. Mueve la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos y toma la botella de shampoo, y tras ponerse un poco en las manos comienza a lavar su cabello hasta que esta conforme, se enjuaga y se pone acondicionador, ya que llevar el cabello con un largo hasta la cintura, no hacia fácil la tarea de desenredarlo, y se peina. Cierra la ducha, se escurre el pelo y se lo seca, al igual que al cuerpo con una toalla que había dejado colgada en el baño el día anterior. En su habitación busca una remera blanca y unas bermudas cargo verde militar, y tras ponerse un bóxer, se coloca el resto. Tendría que salir al mundo exterior, no llegaría al lunes si no compraba algo para comer, y ¿quién se presentaría en su nombre en su trabajo? Había que ponerse en marcha, quedaban cosas por desembalar, y cuando este el piso de abajo despejado, podría ver que le hacía falta comprar. Pero primero se quedaría un rato en la cama.

Como desearía haberse quedado durmiendo un rato mas con ella, se sentía tan en paz, que hasta sus sueños eran placenteros.

Antes de que ella lo despertara, había soñado con ellos dos, pero no en su habitación, sino en aquel claro donde había dado caza horas antes al ciervo, solo que no había rastros de este por allí, solo estaban ellos, recostados en el césped. Él estaba con su espalda sobre el suelo, y ella sentada a su lado recostándose sobre su pecho mientras lo observaba. Él tenía su brazo derecho bajo su nuca, y con el izquierdo jugaba con uno de los mechones azules que se le venían al rostro, y ella sonreía. Estaba hermosa, sus mejillas un tanto ruborizadas, sus labios curvados en aquella sonrisa que lo dejaba sin habla, y sus ojos brillantes, le devolvían la mirada. Tenía un pañuelo negro, al igual que la que llevaba la noche anterior, unas sandalias rojas y un vestido naranja, no sabía el ¿por qué?, pero sabía que ese color le sentaba bien, haciendo destacar su piel tan clara y el color de su cabello. Él estaba igual que siempre, remera negra y jeans gastados con borcegos. Pero su sueño se centraba en ella, él solo la observaba, y tras de ella a la luna llena que iluminaba el claro. Había algo que le resultaba extraño, y no, no era el hecho que no estuviera convertido en hombre lobo, era un sueño después de todo. Pero había una familiaridad en el aire, se sentía raro, pero veía a la luna y luego a ella, y era el mismo sentimiento. Cuando ella lo había tocado por primera vez en el estacionamiento, él había comparado la calidez de su tacto con la calidez del sol. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, no era así, el sol te quemaba, era abrasador cuando quería, tenía cierta capacidad de destrucción. La luna, sin embargo, era distinta, su luz y calidez, eran un reflejo del sol, no eran apabullantes, te reconfortaban y en las noches, su luz, destruía a la oscuridad. Y no hablar del significado de la luna para un hombre lobo, ya que su energía y poder eran como en las mareas, que también se veían influenciados por ella. Por eso, Gajeel, en sueños, la observaba sin comprender lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento, pero para él, la chica que tenía enfrente, era su luna. ¿Podía existir un pensamiento mas extraño? Tenía que ser un sueño, ya que no tenía sentido. La acababa de conocer, y solo porque fuera la primer mujer que lo supiera reconocer como una criatura del inframundo, no la hacía distinta al resto. No debía hacerse ilusiones. ¿Para qué? ¿Qué posibilidades tenía él, un hombre lobo, con una chica normal como ella? ¿No?

Un sonido atrae su atención, al costado de la cama, su celular vibraba moviéndose por el suelo alfombrado. Gajeel lo toma, y ve una llamada entrante de "Mujer de la lluvia". Sonríe y atiende.

 _-¿Qué hay Juvs?_

 _-¡Gajeel! ¡¿Por qué no atendías?!-_ Escucha el grito del otro lado de la linea y se aleja el móvil del oído.

 _-No grites, mujer.-_ Le dice frunciendo el ceño, aunque ella no lo pudiera ver.- _El que estemos lejos, no quiere decir que no pueda escucharte. Para eso es la tecnología, sirve para conectarte..._

 _-Jaja, muy gracioso. Juvia estaba preocupada, te llamó toda la noche._ \- Hace una pausa.- _¿Por qué no atendías?_

 _-Salí a conocer el bosque._

 _-Oh, Juvia entiende._ \- Dice en un tono tranquilo, pero luego comienza a regañarlo.- _Pero deberías haberme mandado un mensaje, en cuanto vieras mis llamadas perdidas._

 _-Si, si.-_ Gajeel pone los ojos en blanco.- _Recién llego. Y acabo de salir de la ducha._

 _-¿Dónde estuviste? Nunca vuelves muy tarde de cazar._ \- Bruja, pensó Gajeel, tratando de ponerle todo el tono ofensivo posible a esa palabra, dentro de su mente. ¿Cómo era que siempre supiera leer tan bien entre lineas? ¿Pero después de todos estos años aún seguía refiriéndose a si misma en tercera persona?

 _-Que te importa.-_ Le responde molesto, no quería hablar del tema. Se levanta de la cama, y abre la puerta que daba al balcón.

 _-Conociste a alguien. ¡Si!-_ Festeja del otro lado Juvia. _\- Lo sabía._

 _-Que mierda, ¿por qué llegas a esas conclusiones?_ \- Recién había logrado dejar de pensar en ella, y ya su amiga la traía a colacion.

 _-Lo sabía, Juvia te conoce demasiado. No puedes ocultarme nada.-_ Sabía que debía estar sonriendo victoriosa del otro lado de la linea.

 _-¿Y qué con eso? Soy un solitario Juvs, y no tengo posibilidad de tenerla.-_ Lo dijo, y fue mas amargo de lo que había pensado, tampoco es que lo había considerado, pero lo sabía, y era algo que lo molestaba.

 _-Tú eres un hombre maravilloso,-_ Juvia le hablaba en un tono muy serio.- _y cualquier mujer sería afortunada de estar a tu lado.-_ Gajeel ponía los ojos en blanco.- _Eres como un hermano para mí, y sabes que quiero ser tía hace años._

 _-¿Te vas a dejar de joder algún día con eso?_ \- Le responde molesto.- _Búscate otro amigo para considerar tu hermano, entonces._

 _-No, no quiero.-_ Gajeel suspira.- _Además te gusta demasiado ser amigo de Juvia, como para que yo te busque un reemplazo._

 _-Si, lo que te haga feliz.-_ Niega con la cabeza.- _Dime, ¿para qué llamaste?_

 _-Oh, Juvia quería saber que vas a hacer para las fiestas.-_ Le responde.

 _-Falta un montón de tiempo para eso.-_ ¿Realmente era ese el motivo por el que lo llamaba?- _No lo sé, ¿está bien?_

 _-No, no lo está.-_ Le decía Juvia con tono enojado, Gajeel observó como las pocas nubes que había en el cielo, que eran blancas y pequeñas, se tornaban mas oscuras y crecían, y amenazaba con empezar a llover. Así de poderosa se había vuelto Juvia con los años.- _Siempre pasamos la navidad y año nuevo con Lily. No sé porque esta empresa te contrata en esta época, pero falta menos de un mes para la noche buena, y_ _¿sabes que día es el posterior a navidad?_

 _-Si, lo se.-_ Decía un, cada vez, mas molesto Gajeel.- _Pero relájate o una tormenta azotará Magnolia._

 _-Oh, Juvia lo siente.-_ El cielo volvía a aclararse.- _Es tu cumpleaños._ \- Juvia termina su idea.

 _-La empresa necesitaba que me incorpore de inmediato. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?-_ Le trata de explicar a su amiga.- _Sabes que estaba esperando una oportunidad de trabajo en Magnolia, y esta, es justo en lo mio. No lo podía rechazar._

 _-Bueno, está decidido.-_ Le respondía rotunda Juvia.

 _-¿Qué?-_ Gajeel ya creía saber la respuesta, pero aún así no quería decirlo en voz alta, porque tal vez tenía la fortuna de estar equivocado.

 _-Juvia ya habló con Lily, y los dos sabíamos que ibas a decir esto. Así que...-_ Gajeel se tapó el rostro con la mano que tenía libre, y pensó:-No lo digas, no lo digas, no lo digas. Pero sabía que no iba a poder evitarlo, porque Gajeel Redfox no tenía suerte.- _iremos a pasar navidad y tu cumpleaños contigo. Tú vendrás aquí para año nuevo._

 _-¿Y alguno de los dos se preguntó en algún momento si yo tenía otros planes?-_ Le espeta Gajeel.

 _-No, porque no los tenías. ¿O acaso los tenías?-_ Le pregunta Juvia, pero en tono irónico.

 _-No.-_ Reponde enojado.

 _-Genial. Tú no tienes planes, nosotros los tenemos.-_ Festeja Juvia.- _¡Fiestas en familia!_

 _-Muero de la emoción... pero ahora mas de hambre.-_ Le decía resignado Gajeel.- _Te dejo Juvs, después hablamos._

 _-Un abrazo Gajeel, Juvia te extraña.-_ Se despedía.

 _-Si, si.-_ Sonreía Gajeel. _-Yo también, adiós.-_ Suspira y corta el llamado. Esos dos eran imposibles, pero eran la mejor familia que podía tener.

Trató de enfocarse en que era lo que tenía ganas en ese momento, y recordó el cuerpo desnudo de Levy, si, eso era lo que quería. Pero no, acababa de darse una ducha, y no quería necesitar otra pero con agua fría. Inhalo profundo para calmarse, y pensó: comida, si había que buscar comida, y de paso ir a esas hamburgueserías que le había recomendado el taxista, para averiguar por si mismo, donde comería fuera de ahora en mas.

* * *

Era lunes y Gajeel estaba vestido de traje, frente al edificio donde comenzaría a trabajar, no era uno muy alto, de unos siete pisos y el cuarto era donde estaba la editorial. Era una zona donde había otros edificios y muchas oficinas, por eso era que el viernes por la noche, el lugar estaba prácticamente desértico, ya no quedaba nadie, a menos que se quedara trabajando después de hora. No quedaba tan lejos de su casa, a media hora a pie. Había escogido esa ubicación, porque no podía tolerar usar ningún medio de transporte, y además el bosque estaba entre su casa y el trabajo. Era perfecto.

Estaba caminando atravesando el estacionamiento, y pensó que tal vez ella trabajaba en el mismo edificio, pero había mas edificios de oficinas detrás de este, por lo que podía ser en cualquiera de ellos. Trató de alejar esa idea de su mente, y se acercó hacía la entrada del que estaba justo frente a él. Una chica de pelo blanco, casi albino, le sonríe, Gajeel mira hacia su espalda, para ver si alguien mas venía detrás de él.

 _-Hola, tú debes ser Gajeel Redfox.-_ La chica le extiende la mano.- _Mi nombre es Mira, Mira Strauss, estoy a cargo de Recursos humanos._ \- Gajeel asiente con la cabeza y le estrecha la mano.- _Te reconocí por la foto de tu curriculum.-_ Era bastante agradable, su estatura la hacía parecer una modelo, y era muy bella, aunque había algo en su belleza que perturbaba a Gajeel.- _Como aún no tienes tarjeta de ingreso, y en "Recepción" no te conocen, vine antes para poder presentarte._

 _-Bien.-_ No supo que mas responder, la mujer frente a él parecía simpática, pero el no era muy sociable, y la conversación no era su fuerte.

Al entrar al edificio, un hombre estaba sentado tras el mostrador de la recepción, y levanta la vista al verlos. Era enorme, si le preguntaban, el tipo parecía un toro, y era increíblemente obsceno en como miraba a la rubia.

 _-Buenos días Tauro, él es el señor Redfox, trabaja con nosotros desde hoy.-_ Le sonreía, sin dejarse perturbar por la mirada libidinosa del sujeto.

 _-Buenos días Mira, hoy estas increíblemente hermuuusa.-_ Ella solo se rió, Gajeel pensaba que ambos estaban locos.

 _-Gracias, y eso que es lunes.-_ Le decía alegremente.- ¿ _Tienes la tarjeta de ingreso lista para él?_

 _-Si, -_ Empezó a buscar en unos sobres debajo del mostrador.- _R, R, Redfox. Si, aquí está.-_ Le extiende a Gajeel el sobre.- _Que no se te pierda, tardan semanas en reponerlas cuando eso sucede._

 _-Ni que lo digas.-_ Mira intervenía.- _Una vez perdí la mía y estuve un mes sin poder ingresar al piso de arriba, a menos que subiera con alguien o se dieran cuenta de que estaba afuera.-_ Le explicaba dirigiéndose a él, divertida.

 _-No lo haré.-_ Le decía y quería alejarse cuanto antes de ese sujeto tan raro, para tener que evitar estas interacciones.

Subieron los cuatro pisos por escalera, y a Gajeel le pareció que era increíble la gracia con la que Mira caminaba con tacos altos, sin tropezar mientras subían.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto piso, había dos puertas vidriadas, Mira le indicó que pasara su tarjeta magnética, y así se destrabó una de las puertas. Apenas entraban había una pared que tapaba la visión hacía lo que pasaba detrás, y en letras grandes de color rojo decía: Editorial Fairy Tail, y un logo que le habían explicado simbolizaba un hada. Delante había un mostrador con una chica de pelo violeta, Mira se la presentó como Kinana.

Aún no habían llegado todos los empleados, faltaban quince minutos para las nueve. El lugar tenía oficinas vidriadas hacia los costados, todas tenían persianas tipo americana, algunas completamente bajas y otras no tanto, al centro había biombos para dividir varios escritorios, y al fondo había una oficina sin cortinas, era la del directora general: Erza Scarlet, quien lo había contratado.

A su derecha, Mira le indicó donde trabajaría: Departamento Comercial y de Comunicación.

 _-Esta es tu parada, amigo. Tus compañeros, ya deben estar por llegar, ellos te ayudaran, para que puedas empezar tu trabajo.-_ Le decía sonriente, Gajeel solo asintió.- _Si necesitas algo, mi oficina está a la derecha de la de Erza. Ella llegará mas tarde, porque tenía que ver algo con la imprenta, y cuando llegue hablará contigo. Nos vemos.-_ Le dice cerrando la puerta. Gajeel se sienta en el único escritorio vacío.

No mucho tiempo después entran dos tipos riéndose, y se detienen al verlo. Lo saludan, y se presentan: el colorado, de cabello naranja, delgado y de tez blanca, se llamaba Jet, él estaba a cargo de Prensa, el otro era mas bien rollizo, moreno, y lo miraba desconfiado, ese era Droy, él se ocupaba de las Redes Sociales y Publicidad, lo que le dejaba a Gajeel la parte de Marketing. Había elegido estudiar eso, ya que era bueno con los números y era un buen estratega, lo que le servía para esa carrera. Entre los otros dos le indican el trabajo que había dejado pendiente la persona que antes ocupaba su puesto, y explicándole que estaban desbordados de trabajo con las fiestas tan próximas. Así que Gajeel empezó a revisar todo para ponerse al día.

Cerca del mediodía, estaba enfrascado leyendo en unos papeles, cuando una pelirroja golpea la puerta y pasa a la oficina. Gajeel levanta la vista, y los otros dos la saludan. Era una mujer imponente, de gran atractivo y voluptuosa, pero que denotaba autoridad.

 _-Hola Erza._

 _-Hola chicos. ¿Cómo va la mañana?-_ Les pregunta.

- _No me quejo.-_ Responde sonriendo Jet.

 _-Actualizando la página._ \- Le informa Droy.

 _-Genial. Gajeel.-_ Le extiende la mano, él se la estrecha.- _Es un gusto conocerte. Ya es mediodía, y antes que salgan a almorzar, quería presentarte con todo el equipo._

Gajeel asiente y salen todos al centro del piso. _\- Atención gente,-_ Dice Erza en voz alta, la mayoría se pone de pie, otros se quedan en las puertas de sus oficinas, pero todos prestan atención a la pelirroja.- _quería presentarles a todos a nuestro nuevo integrante, estará a cargo de la parte de Marketing, el es Gajeel Redf..._ \- Mira se aclara la garganta y la interrumpe.

 _-Falta...-_ Erza la observa a donde señala Mira con la cabeza, y luego da vuelta los ojos.- _Es que le diste el nuevo manuscrito, y sabes como es..._

 _-Ve a buscarla.-_ Suspira, y mira a Gajeel encongiendose de hombros.- _Es quien se encarga de seleccionar los libros que nos llevaran al éxito, y cuando llega uno bueno, no se detiene hasta que lo termina... Te agradará._

Gajeel observa como Mira, trae consigo a una chica de pelo azul, bastante mas baja que ella, con una camisa gris, una pollera tubo color negra que marcaba sus caderas, tacos grises y un pañuelo, para acomodar sus rizos, de ese color. Sonríe automáticamente al reconocerla.

Ella lo mira, y pone mala cara.- _Tú._

 _-¿Ya se conocían?-_ Pregunta Erza, mirándolos a ambos. _\- Levy ¿Dónde..._

 _-En el estacionamiento.-_ Dice Gajeel poniendo una sonrisa enorme.

Parecía que su suerte estaba cambiando, no tendría que haber dado todo por sentado.

* * *

 **Gracias a todos los que ya están siguiendo la historia, o le dieron Fav.  
**

 **Gracias a Yume Fujimi, Shonenevolution, Hati-chan, katherin p, Meery099, por sus review, que respondí por mensajito.**

 **Wendy ¿viste? ya saqué este otro fic, porque no puedo evitarlo, soy adicta a Gajevy.**

 **Y Crispy, que bueno te haya gustado, ya va a empezar la acción y cada vez van a aparecer mas hombres lobo ;D para las dos, que nos gustan.**

 **Este capítulo es mas tranquilo que el anterior, porque ahora hay que empezar a introducir mas personajes. Ya apareció Juvia, aunque sea por teléfono, y mencionando a Lily. Y Levy trabaja en lo mismo, que al final de GTA :) Y en el próximo cap va a aparecer el tercero en discordia, o rival en el amor, como diría Juvia, y no, no es Rogue, con lo que me gusta ponerlo de competencia jeje.**

 **Un beso enorme y hasta el próximo viernes.**


	3. Dreams

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y la portada a la ídola de Rusky Boz.**

* * *

Ese día Gajeel se quedó trabajando después de hora porque intentaba acomodar unos informes, y demás cosas, que el hombre que había venido a reemplazar, había dejado inconclusas. Al ver que ya se había hecho de noche, decide volver a su casa a descansar, y entonces fue cuando la cruzó al salir.

No había nadie en el piso, ni siquiera estaba la recepcionista, que hacía horas había dado por finalizada su jornada laboral. Ella, al verlo, se apresura, pero él era mas rápido, y aunque ella había logrado pasar tarjeta y salir al pasillo y llamar al ascensor, no tenía mucho lugar a donde huir, y las escaleras no eran una mejor opción.

Estaba parada frente al ascensor, tocando el botón continuamente, como si de esa forma ayudara a que este viniera mas rápido. Gajeel se para detrás de ella, la diferencia de altura era notable, él era imponente, y ella lo percibía, lo que era divertido, porque incluso parecía hacerla querer encogerse mas. Él comienza a observar sus piernas, y deja su mirada detenerse unos momentos en su culo, aún lo recordaba de la noche del viernes, el como ella se había reclinado al cambiarse, dejando subir la prenda que ajustaba esa parte, tan prominente, y ese recuerdo hacía pasar por su mente muchas ideas de como satisfacer sus necesidades mas primitivas en posiciones similares a las que se encontraban. Trata de concentrarse nuevamente en lo que realmente quería decir. Se aclara la garganta y ella se da vuelta, maldiciendo por lo bajo al ascensor.

 _-Estás intentando escapar de mi...-_ Gajeel pretendía que fuera una pregunta, pero le había salido en tono de afirmación.

 _-¿Y que si así fuera?-_ Él da un resoplido, intentando aguantar una risa, la chica tenía actitud, le agradaba eso. No se dejaba intimidar por "el grande y malvado lobo", pensaba Gajeel y sonreía.

- _¿Le dijiste a alguien?-_ Le pregunta mirándola a los ojos, ella le sostiene la mirada enojada, y no le responde. Aún tenía muchas dudas sobre esa mañana, y había mas cosas que quería preguntarle, pero saber si alguien mas tenía conocimiento de lo sucedido, era lo mas importante. El que no respondiera, molesta a Gajeel, que pone su brazo izquierdo sobre la puerta del ascensor, y se inclina hacia ella. Sus narices casi se tocaban, él podía sentir su respiración y escuchaba como su corazón se aceleraba. Estaba sonrojada por el enojo, sus ojos brillaban de ira, y su perfume le invadía las fosas nasales, intoxicándolo. Se sentía perdido, sabía que debía controlarse, pero sentía como si ella fuera su presa y él la estuviera acechando. Su mirada se concentraba en ella, memorizando todos los detalles de su rostro, y respirando de su olor embriagador, queriendo también probarla para cerciorarse si su sabor era igual de bueno, y no podía negarlo, nunca había experimentado eso antes. Intentaba mantener todos sus instintos bajo control, pero la belleza de la chica frente a él, lo hacía complicado.- _¿Le dijiste a alguien? ¿o no?_

 _-No.-_ Le dijo, haciendo la mirada hacia un costado y luego hizo ese mohín con la boca que tanto lo tentaba, y Gajeel supo que la batalla estaba perdida, y comenzó a acercarse cada vez mas. Ella lo volvía a mirar con los ojos abiertos, sorprendida, pero él no la miraba a los ojos, sus labios eran a lo único que podía prestar atención. Ella no oponía resistencia, podía intentar empujarlo, o decir algo, pero no lo estaba haciendo, sus cuerpos casi se rozaban, y electricidad fluía entre ellos, su respiración se hizo pesada, sus bocas estaban a punto de tocarse, y entonces el ruido del ascensor, los saca a ambos del trance, y Gajeel retira la mano, antes de que las puertas mecánicas se abran, ella roja de la vergüenza, se mete al cubículo y aprieta el botón, para cerrar las puertas. No se dejan de mirar, es solo cuando las puertas se cierran que puede notar que ella baja la mirada.

Gajeel se queda parado en el sitio, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, el saco enganchado en su brazo, sin entender que era lo que había pasado.

Y aún seguía sin entenderlo. Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que había empezado a trabajar en Fairy tail, de aquel primer día de la presentación, y de la platica que mantuvo con Levy mientras ella esperaba el ascensor, y todavía no hallaba la forma de acercarse a ella sin parecer un completo estúpido. No habían vuelto a mediar palabra, Gajeel empezó a llevarse trabajo a casa, ya que prefería eso, a quedarse después de hora en la oficina, y volver a cruzarla. Pero siempre estaba prestando atención a lo que ella hacía, la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba encerrada en la oficina, pero cada tanto salía a hablar con el resto o en alguna reunión con Erza.

Lo peor de todo, había resultado que sus dos compañeros eran sus fanáticos, ella era su objeto de admiración y casi todo el tiempo la mencionaban:-Levy esto, Levy lo otro. Los detestaba, y a pesar de que en un inicio, el trato entre ellos era formal, de a poco la relación se había puesto tirante, ya que se habían dado cuenta de que Levy no venía a saludarlos a raíz de Gajeel, y eso sumado a que lo habían atrapado observándola en mas de un oportunidad, hizo que todo empeorara.

 _-¿Podrías dejar de mirarla así?-_ Se quejaba Droy. De los dos, él era el mas hostil, Jet era mas bien: pasivo-agresivo.

 _-"Así" ¿cómo?-_ Le responde.

 _-Como si fuera comida.-_ Era verdad, cada vez que la observaba, siendo tan expresiva y alegre, cuando reía, viendo como interactuaba con los demás, su garganta se secaba, su corazón latía mas aprisa, y todos sus sentidos se enfocaban en ella. Si estuviera convertido en lobo en esos momentos, sabía que estaría puesto en posición de ataque.

 _-¿Por qué no te callas?-_ Le dice y Droy lo mira mal. Jet entra en ese momento.

 _-¿Qué esta pasando?-_ Dice sin levantar la vista de unos papeles que traía.

 _\- Redfox sigue acosando a Levy con la mirada.-_ Le responde el chico, mientras miraba a quien nombraba, que trataba de retener un gruñido.

 _-Ja, no te preocupes, Droy. No tiene posibilidad con ella, es demasiado para él.-_ Gajeel lo mira mal, pero Jet ni se inmuta, y se sienta en su escritorio. El otro lo mira sonriéndose. _\- Además ella..._

 _-Voy a tomar un poco de aire.-_ Dice levantándose de la mesa, sin terminar de escuchar lo que su compañero le dice.

El piso estaba completamente decorado con cosas navideñas. Gajeel no era un tipo que disfrutara mucho las fiestas, ya que le recordaban a su padre, pero habia cierta alegría en el aire, que hasta a él lo afectaba.

Nunca iba a olvidar el día en que pusieron las decoraciones, la vista fue grandiosa cuando Levy estaba subida a una escalera, con una de sus polleras ajustadas y cortas, para colocar las cosas en altura, estuvo tentado en varias ocasiones de ofrecerle su ayuda, pero aún no sabía como hablarle, encima estos dos no dejaban de presionarlo. ¿Quienes se creían que eran? ¿Sus guardaespaldas? Si así fuera, él podría cuidarla mejor que ellos. Otra vez esos pensamientos, Gajeel se auto-odiaba cada vez que los tenía.

Sube a la azotea por la escalera, y se queda un rato pensando. Debía existir alguna forma de hacer las pases con ella, la última conversación no había salido nada bien, y no quería que ella se quede con una mala impresión suya. Además faltaba poco para navidad, y ella parecía gustarle particularmente esta fecha, ya que se la notaba mas animada, podía utilizar eso a su favor. Dentro de un par de semanas Juvia y Lily vendrían a la ciudad, y sabía que si no actuaba ahora, y ellos se daban cuenta, porque estaba seguro que le sacarían hasta el último detalle de todo lo sucedido, ellos intervendrían, y eso, definitivamente, no le convendría.

Estaba decidido, por lo que volvió a la oficina que compartía con los dos amigos de la chica, y tras dedicarle una sonrisa arrogante a ambos, quienes lo miraron extrañados, volvió a enfocarse en lo que estaba haciendo, mañana, sería otro día.

* * *

Era mediodía, y no había un alma en la oficina. El día era hermoso, y todos habían decidido almorzar al aire libre o en alguno de los restaurantes cercanos, que ofrecían menús ejecutivos convenientes.

Obviamente ella estaba encerrada en su oficina, con las persianas bajas. Gajeel tenía buen oído y sabía por las conversaciones de otros compañeros del piso que ella tenía un nuevo manuscrito y eso significaba que no saldría de allí hasta que lo terminara.

Sus dos fanáticos, también habían salido a almorzar, y como de costumbre no lo habían invitado, tampoco hubiese aceptado. Él había salido a comprar algo rápido y tras tomar una bolsa de debajo de su escritorio, reúne coraje, se acerca a su puerta, da unos golpes, y entra, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Ella ni se había dado cuenta de que él estaba allí, estaba demasiado concentrada leyendo. Suspira resignado, tanto preparativo en vano, podía darse media vuelta e irse, que ella no se enteraría de que alguna vez estuvo en su oficina. Mira a su alrededor, era un caos total, pilas de papeles por todos lados, hasta en su escritorio, no sabía como podía encontrar algo si lo llegara a necesitar. Era igual de desordenada que en su dormitorio.

Gajeel no tenía mucho tiempo para perder, no en mucho tiempo todos volverían del almuerzo, y no quería que lo atrapen saliendo de su oficina.

 _-Enana.-_ Nada, ni levantaba la vista.- _¡Hey, enana!-_ Seguía sin prestarle atención. _-¡Levy!-_ Suelta sin ceremonia la bolsa frente a ella, provocando que salte del susto. Se queda tomándose el pecho, intentando tranquilizar su respiración. _-Gihi, hace un rato estoy tratando de llamar tu atención.-_ Le decía divertido por la reacción de la chica.

 _-Idiota.-_ Le dice entrecerrando los ojos, viéndolo a través de un par de lentes rojos.- _¿Qué quieres?-_ Sonaba molesta.

Le señala la bolsa de madera.- _Te traje las ropas que me prestaste, y...-_ Saca su billetera.- _el dinero del taxi.-_ Lo deja sobre la mesa.

 _-No era necesario...-_ La había sorprendido.

 _-Si, lo es._ _ _Por eso... quería pedirte disculpas.-_ _ Ella no supo que responder, evidentemente no se esperaba eso.- _Me comporté como un imbécil, y aún así, tu no me dejaste en evidencia._ _-_ Se rasca la nuca.- _Así que gracias, por eso...  
_

 _-Oh, no es problema.-_ Él le extiende la mano, y ella se detiene al ver este acto y luego lo mira.

 _-¿Amigos?-_ Le dice Gajeel, ella sonríe. Sabía que eso no iba a ser suficiente para él, pero era un comienzo.

 _-Amigos.-_ No era nada rencorosa. Pero en cuando toma su mano, él vuelve a experimentar la misma corriente que había sentido ante el ascensor. Pero esta vez era mas fuerte, ya que el contacto era directo. Ambos se dan cuenta, y se separan incómodos.

 _-Te traje algo.-_ Continua, mostrándole un par de bolsas de papel madera pequeñas, y un par de botellas de agua. _\- No sabía que iba a gustarte, así que traje varias opciones.-_ Se pone a fijar en las bolsas.- _Bagel de camarones, sandwich de pollo y hamburguesa.-_ Ella lo mira ladeando la cabeza. _\- Me han dicho que sueles comer aquí... si es que comes._

 _-Si,-_ Sonríe nerviosa.- _a veces me quedo encantada con lo que estoy leyendo y me salto algunas comidas..._

 _-No es algo bueno, puedes avisarme y yo te traeré algo.-_ Se encoge de hombros, restándole importancia, ella no le dice nada, seguía dejándola sin palabras.- _Bueno, dime ¿qué prefieres?_

 _-Eh...?_

 _-Dime, por favor, que no eres vegetariana.-_ Sabía que también debería haber traído alguna opción de esas, que estúpido había sido. Gajeel levanta las bolsas esperando no haberse equivocado, y ella asiente rápido.

 _\- Oh si, si, el bagel...-_ Él le extiende la bolsa aliviado y pasándole una botella.- _Gracias._

 _-No es nada, supongo comeré doble hoy, gihi.-_ Sonríe, y podía jurar que ella se había sonrojado ante esa acción. _\- Bueno, te dejo trabajar tranquila.-_ Se da vuelta para ir a su oficina.

 _-¿Dónde almorzarás?-_ Le pregunta Levy.

 _-En mi escritorio.-_ Le responde. _  
_

 _-Puedes almorzar conmigo, no me molesta.-_ Le decía algo tímida, a Gajeel le pareció tierna, y hasta el momento había creído que las cosas tiernas no eran para él, hasta que la vio actuar de esa forma, y sintió derretirse. _-No suelo ser muy conversadora. Quiero terminar esto hoy, y empezar con las correcciones, pero puedes quedarte aquí._

 _-Yo tampoco soy muy conversador.-_ Le dice sentándose frente a ella. Ella hace a un lado unos papeles, para hacer espacio. Él comienza a comer la hamburguesa, observándola como daba mordiscos a su bagel, mientras leía. Se reía por dentro de la elección de la chica, ya que para él, ella era pequeña como un camarón. Toma de su botella, y junta coraje.- _¿Te puedo preguntar algo?_

Ella levanta la vista, y lo mira sobre los lentes, lo que la hacía ver increíblemente sensual.- _Dime._

Gajeel traga saliva, no solo lo ponía nervioso lo que quería preguntarle, el verse atraído por ella, también lo inquietaba. _\- ¿Cómo sabías lo que era?_

Ella se tensa, pero trata de mostrar compostura, y no lo mira para responder.- _Leo mucho...-_ Solo le dice.

Eso era verdad, había visto su casa, sabía cual era su trabajo y todos sabían que esa era su afición. Pero no era la verdad a lo que él le había preguntado, Gajeel se podía dar cuenta, pero lo deja pasar. Se moría por hacerle mas preguntas, pero quería ganarse su confianza, llegar a conocerla mejor. Nunca antes, se había visto atraído por una mujer de esta forma, era magnética, tanto su personalidad, como su físico lo tenían cautivado.

Así comenzaron su rutina, no solían charlar mucho, pero todos los días Gajeel salía a comprar algo para los dos, a veces invitaba él, a veces ella. Como mucho hablaban de como estaba el día. La electricidad todavía se podía sentir en el aire, pero al menos se había acostumbrado a eso, y le resultaba tolerable, ya que en compensación podía observarla con total impunidad. Le fascinaba como sus expresiones cambiaban, dependiendo de lo que estuviera leyendo, ya había aprendido a distinguir cuando algo que leía le gustaba o no, cuando la sorprendía o le molestaba, era un show para sus ojos. Uno que le gustaría ver a diario.

* * *

Las días pasaban, ese 23 de diciembre caía jueves, y trabajarían con normalidad, aunque Gajeel se iría antes del trabajo, ya que debía pasar a buscar a Juvia y a Lily por la terminal de ómnibus. El 24 Erza había decidido dárselos libre, el caos de navidad había finalizado, la novela que lanzarían para la venta previo a esta fiesta, ya había salido, y cuando todos se reincorporaran el 27, verían si los resultados de ventas habían resultado positivos. Así que la editorial se merecía este fin de semana de descanso, lo que era bueno, ya que podía pasar esos días con sus amigos. Hacía tiempo que no los veía, y nunca lo iba admitir en voz alta, pero a veces necesitaba tenerlos cerca.

Antes de irse se despidió de Levy, deseándole que pase una buena navidad, pero ella lo detiene, busca en su bolso y le obsequia un bastón de caramelo, clásico, de color rojo y blanco, pero el envoltorio llevaba un moño de cinta gris, y ella le mencionaba que era porque se daba cuenta que ese color era de su agrado. Estos dulces no eran del gusto de Gajeel, pero como navidad era la festividad favorita de Levy, ella misma los había preparado, y él no iba a rechazar el obsequio. Tras agradecerle se fue a su casa, y dejando sus cosas, acomodó un poco, se cambio de ropa, y salió a esperar a sus amigos.

Tuvo que tomar un taxi, ya que se había demorado mas de lo previsto en el departamento, pero por suerte el viaje fue corto, su malestar no duró mucho y llegó momentos antes de que arribaran.

No pudo evitar sonreír al verlos bajar del micro. Juvia venía vestida igual que siempre, con un tapado sobre un vestido azul, y botas marrones, y su gorro abrigado controlaba su larga cabellera azulada, y destacaba la palidez de su rostro. Lily se encargaba de las valijas de ambos, iba vestido con jeans oscuros, zapatos náuticos, y una remera al cuerpo negra, llevando un saco gris encima. Era un hombre de piel morena, mucho mas alto que Gajeel y mas musculoso inclusive, pero a diferencia de él, era un total caballero, y aunque se había esforzado por enseñarle modales desde que lo conoció cuando era mas chico, la tarea le fue imposible. Era como su hermano mayor, un referente y el hombre al que le debía hasta donde había logrado llegar. Juvia, era mas bien como su hermana menor, la había conocido cuando era una niña insegura, que se juntó con la gente equivocada, y aún lo hacía, ya que seguía siendo su amiga, pero al menos ya no se metían en problemas como antes, y eran adultos responsables, o intentaban serlo.

En cuanto lo vieron se notó la felicidad en sus rostros y se acercaron a saludar al pelilargo. Juvia lo abrazó, y sin darle tiempo a que respondiera el abrazo, Lily había soltado las valijas, y los abrazaba a ambos.

 _-Gajeel, Juvia te ha extrañado tanto.-_ Le decía la chica, emocionada por el reencuentro.

 _-Ya estás aquí, ¿no?-_ Decía incomodo ante tanto afecto.

 _-¿Cómo estás?-_ Le preguntaba Lily ya aflojando el abrazo.- _Es bueno verte bien alimentado, no sabiendo cocinar nada. ¿El delivery es bueno aquí?_ \- Le sonríe. Gajeel hace una mueca molesto.- _Al menos pudiste venir a buscarnos. Linda fecha para que se dañe mi auto, menos mal que Juvia consiguió estos pasajes de último momento._

 _-¿Gajeel no trajo a su novia?-_ Le pregunta Juvia.

 _-Ya te dije que no es mi novia.-_ Gruñía molesto.

 _-Jajaja, ¿es la chica que me mencionaste?-_ Lily se dirige a Juvia.- _¿No?-_ Ella asiente.

 _-Si, si, le guuuuusta.-_ Sus dos amigos se ríen, y Gajeel, ya sabía lo que le iba a esperar para este fin de semana.

Lily recoge su valija, y Gajeel toma la de Juvia.

 _-¿Gajeel ya tiene listas las cosas para la cena de mañana?.-_ Le pregunta la chica, mientras salían los tres de la terminal, y él enarca una ceja sin entenderla.

 _-¿Aún no compraste nada?-_ Lo regaña Lily.

 _-Ustedes suelen ocuparse de esas cosas.-_ Se defiende Gajeel.

 _-No vas a cambiar nunca.-_ Suspira el hombre _.- Llevemos esto a tu casa y vamos a hacer las compras._

Tuvieron que tomar un taxi hasta su casa, para molestia de Gajeel. Y dejaron sus valijas, para dirigirse al supermercado mas cercano. Parecía que iban a cocinar para una docena de personas, cuando solo iban a ser tres, pero Juvia se justificaba explicando que también debían hacer un pastel para su cumpleaños, y que el 25 era un día en el que la mayoría de los lugares estarían cerrados, y el domingo no iban a poder comprar nada para poder festejar. Tuvieron que acarrear muchas bolsas en las cuadras que separaban la tienda de la casa de Gajeel, pero él se negaba a subirse a un taxi mas en ese día.

Fue un buen fin de semana, pasearon por la ciudad, fueron a algunos puntos turísticos que todos quería conocer, y todo salió bien, salvo por la vez en que Juvia quiso comerse el dulce que Levy le había regalado a Gajeel, y tras la escena que hizo para recuperarlo, los otros dos no dejaron de molestarlo al respecto.

La nochebuena llegó, intercambiaron regalos. Gajeel recibió ropa: una campera de cuero y unos guantes, con tachuelas para cubrir sus nudillos. Él a su vez le regalo una espada a Lily, y una cadena de plata con un dije de un muñeco Teru Teru Bozu, que él mismo había hecho, a Juvia.

El domingo, cumplía 28 años, no se sentía distinto, pero el tiempo avanzaba. Sus amigos habían comprado como presente cosas que necesitaba para la casa, ya que Gajeel siempre se quejaba sino le regalaban nada, porque no era su culpa que el día anterior a su cumpleaños fuera navidad, y eso no era excusa para evitar regalarle algo.

Lily había preparado una parrillada, y tras la sobremesa, Juvia había traído la torta que había preparado. Era de vainilla, ya que el chocolate le caía mal, por lo que nunca era una opción, cubierta de crema, y decorada con frutillas, .

 _-Pide un deseo.-_ Le decía Lily, y Juvia aplaudía a su lado, tras terminar de cantarle la canción de feliz cumpleaños.

Gajeel nunca pedía nada, aunque le dijera lo contrario a sus amigos, y se excusara diciendo que no les iba a contar que había pedido, ya que no se cumpliría. Eso era mentira, él sabía que las cosas en la vida no eran fáciles, lo había aprendido por las malas, uno debía esforzarse si quería conseguir algo, y el hecho de pedir un deseo, no garantizaba que este se fuera a cumplir. La magia existía, lo sabía, en esa habitación, habían tres criaturas pertenecientes a ese mundo, pero no "ese" tipo de magia. Pero por algún motivo en esta ocasión, si deseaba algo, sabía que igual iba a tener que lograrlo por si mismo, pero un poco de suerte no vendría mal. Así cuando llegó el momento de pedir su deseo, pensó en Levy, y deseó que fuera suya.

* * *

Las ventas habían sido un éxito, era una nueva etapa para la editorial, iban a tener que ampliarse, y dejar de ser una pequeña empresa. El primer tiraje de la novela se había vendido por completo, y habían tenido que mandar a hacer mas impresiones en forma urgente, y debían pedir a la imprenta que despache lo que aún estaba guardado en depósitos, para que también pudiera venderse para la llegada de reyes magos.

Por lo que le habían explicado, la historia trataba de las aventuras de dos magos, un chico y una chica, él había sido criado por un dragón de fuego y ella abría portales con llaves, algo así había entendido Gajeel. Todos estaban muy felices con los resultados obtenidos, la novela no solo tenía buena aceptación por parte del público, sino que la crítica la adoraba. Era un premio a la labor de todos los que habían trabajado tan arduamente, y era tan solo el primer libro de una saga, lo que les garantizaba un buen futuro, y cuantiosos ingresos para la editorial. Levy tenía buen ojo, la elección había sido de ella, pero también habían tenido suerte, ya que aparentemente la autora era amiga de la chica. Lo que hizo que ellos pudieran hacerse de la novela.

La semana avanzaba, el trabajo seguía intenso, pero tras el fin de semana pasado, se sentía mejor, había sido difícil estar lejos de sus amigos, su familia, estar solo en un nueva ciudad, pero al menos esos días lo ayudaron, y les había prometido ir para año nuevo, así que a pesar de que viajar no era lo suyo, iría a Oak town. Así que esa noche se fue a dormir temprano, sabía que al día siguiente no iba a poder descansar, ya que estaría subido a un micro por horas.

Estaba cansado del trabajo, y no tardó mucho en dormirse.

Por un momento pensó que estaba despierto, todo parecía real, pero estaba en un lugar al que ya hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba. Sabía que si iba hacia su derecha, encontraría un río y hacia el norte podía observar montañas en la lejanía, después a su alrededor solo había arboles, rodeando el descampado en el que se encontraba. Estaba convertido en lobo, pero a diferencia de la última vez que estuvo aquí, no era pequeño, era un adulto, era el mismo lobo en que se convertiría ahora, a esta edad.

Su corazón latía con ansiedad, sentía esa opresión que había experimentado cuando tenía 5 años, por eso a pesar de estar dormido, sabía que era un sueño, porque era el mismo sueño, año tras año, el mismo lugar, el mismo sol, solo él iba cambiando, ya que iba creciendo. Y siempre era lo mismo, buscaba y buscaba, sin hallar nada, siendo guiado hacia ningún sitio, porque lo que fuera por lo que se veía atraído, estaba lejano, en otro plano, distinto del que se encontraba.

Observa a su alrededor, siente la brisa soplar, y luego la ve. ¿Qué hacía ella allí?. Cada vez que aparecía aquí, en su sueño, el lugar estaba vacío, era extraño verla, justamente a ella.¿Por qué su sueño había cambiado?. Estaba sentada sobre el césped, llevaba un vestido blanco de tirantes y el cabello suelto, sin ningún pañuelo que lo sostenga, se veía hermosa. Estaba concentrada leyendo, pero levanta la vista y lo observa, sonriendo automáticamente, cierra el libro y dejándolo a un lado, levanta la mano para saludarlo. No entendía el motivo, pero ella parecía feliz de verlo, por lo que sabía que debía abandonar su forma lupina. Era incómodo, todos sus músculos se extendían, a pesar de que con los años, él ya estuviera acostumbrado al dolor, eso no hacía que este disminuyera, pero nada de eso importaba, ella se ponía de pie, a la espera de que Gajeel vaya a su lado, no podía pensar en otra cosa, avanzaba a medida que todo el pelaje desaparecía, y se incorporaba de la posición en cuclillas, después de que sus extremidades dejaran de ser patas, para transformarse en brazos y piernas.

Estaba completamente desnudo, pero a Levy no parecía importarle, no se veía avergonzada, tampoco era que lo mirara con lujuria, como en algún que otro sueño que había tenido con ella, sus ojos solo se centraban en los suyos, llenos de amor, si, eso es lo que parecía y sonreía. Se acerca a ella, y ella extiende los brazos para abrazarlo. Sentía el calor de su tacto, cuando ella pasa sus manos alrededor de su nuca, él la abraza por la cintura, y quedan con sus cuerpos totalmente pegados. No sabía que decirle, pero ella se mordía el labio inferior, como a la espera de un beso, que Gajeel no dudaría en darle, era un sueño después de todo. La sentía tan real, tan cercana. Levy lo acercaba a ella, y él bajaba ladeando la cabeza, sentía su respiración, se moría por besarla...

RINGGGGG! Y entonces el despertador lo despierta.

 _-Argh...-_ Se queja, estaba acostado boca abajo, extiende su brazo y tantea la mesa de luz, buscando el reloj, y cuando lo toma, lo estrella contra la pared. Se da vuelta y se tapa el rostro con las dos manos, y se queda así unos momentos. Pero el día comenzaba, y debía prepararse para ir al trabajo. Suspira y se levanta. _\- Eso fue raro.-_ Decía mientras abría la ducha, para poder bañarse antes de salir. Sabía que le gustaba Levy, por eso estaba intentando acercarse a ella, porque hasta él, que siempre trataba de negar sus sentimientos, se daba cuenta de eso, y Juvia y Lily no lo habían dejado de molestar sobre eso durante el fin de semana. Pero nunca estuvo en pareja, no le interesaba, y sabía que aún tenía que conocerla mejor. Pero este cambio en su sueño, era perturbador.

En la oficina quería evitar verla, aunque sabía que al mediodía, debía ir a saludarla para preguntarle si quería almorzar. Tuvo suerte, porque la vio llegar tarde, y eso le daba unas horas para tratar de superar ese sueño.

 _-Gajeel.-_ Mira lo llamaba desde la puerta de su oficina, pero él estaba concentrado y no la escuchaba. Así que ella se acerca. _\- Gajeel.-_ Le dice un poco mas fuerte, él observa a la chica.- _Solo faltas tú. ¿No te avisaron Jet y Droy?-_ Él se fija en los otros dos escritorios, y sus compañeros no estaban. _\- Estamos por cantarle el feliz cumpleaños a Levy. Ven, vamos._

No sabía que era su cumpleaños, no hablaban mucho, él solo quería estar cerca a ella, y por algún extraño motivo ella no lo rechazaba. Lo que no quería decir que se conocieran mucho, sus conversaciones eran triviales, pero disfrutaban estar en silencio, solo el uno con el otro.

Se levanta, y sigue a la chica de cabello platinado, pero opta por quedarse parado, apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Estaban todos reunidos y Erza sostenía un pastel, junto a una chica rubia a la que nunca había visto. Jet le insistía a Levy para que se acerque, aunque ella se mostrara apenada ante el afecto de sus colegas, y Droy le colocaba un bonete de cumpleañera, que la hacía ver graciosa, pero aunque fuera ridículo, se veía linda. Todos cantan, y hasta Gajeel se suma alegremente.

Mira, que estaba junto al grupo de chicas que rodeaban a Levy, sale disparada hacia una sala común del piso, diciendo que iría a buscar una botella de champagna.

 _-Bueno, Lev, pide tu deseo.-_ Le decía la chica rubia junto a Erza. Levy mira al pastel pensando, cierra los ojos y luego sopla las velitas. Todos aplauden.

 _-Espero que no hayas deseado verme a mi, habría sido un desperdicio...-_ Dice un hombre, sonriendo detrás de ella. Llevaba el pelo verde largo atado en una coleta, aunque algunos mechones se le venían a la cara, era alto, vestía una camisa blanca, saco bordo arriba, pantalón verde oscuro, y zapatos marrones.- _¿O pensabas que no iba a estar aquí para tu cumpleaños?_

Ella se da vuelta al escucharlo, y alegre, se lanza a sus brazos. Gajeel no puede evitarlo y gruñe.

 _-¿Escuchaste eso?-_ Le pregunta Mira, que estaba a su lado, sosteniendo una botella.

 _-No, no escuche nada.-_ Le dice molesto, no quería responderle mal, pero le estaba costando bastante mantenerse bajo control.

 _-Por un momento, pensé que había un perro en el piso.-_ Se ríe.

Gajeel solo puede mirar a Levy interactuar con el tipo. ¿Quién era? No tenían parecido físico, dudaba que fuera su hermano. Pero entonces, ¿qué hacia aquí?, y mas importante ¿quién se creía que era para abrazar así a su enana?. No podía tolerarlo, estaba rabioso, y no era el lugar, ni el momento para reaccionar mal, así que realizaba ejercicios de respiración para intentar calmarse, pero su curiosidad era mayor.

- _¿Quién es?-_ Le pregunta a Mira. Ella lo observa suspicaz enarcando una ceja, pero luego sonríe y vuelve a mostrarse alegre, como siempre.

 _-Oh, él es Freed, el novio de Levy.-_ Y como para confirmarlo, el sujeto toma de la cintura a Levy y la besa, y los dos son vitoreados por el grupo de gente de la editorial.

* * *

 **No pude evitar juntar a estos dos bookworms. ¿Lo esperaban? Este Freed no va a ser como el de GTA, así que si va a ser competencia, y me gusta porque va a ser lo contrario a Gajeel** ** **, para poner un poco a prueba a Levy:** Él todo tranquilo y serio, y Gajeel todo pasional e inquietante.  
**

 **Se que fue un capítulo tranquilo, pero ya está... supongo que saben quien era la autora del libro y amiga que sostenía el pastel junto con Erza, lo que quiere decir que si apareció ella, ¿quién va a aparecer en el próximo cap?... Gajeel, va a ir conociendo a su nueva manada, gihi.**

 **Gracias a Yume Fujimi, Hati-chan, Mistyk862, y a Asia12 por sus reviews.**

 **Crispy, ya apareció el rival en el amor, y en el próximo viene la manada ;) El otro día revisando imágenes en Instagram de Gajeel y Levy, te encontré y me puse re contenta, gracias por recomendar el fic.**

 **Wendy, que siempre cuento con tu review, leí parte de la novela, porque la encontré en inglés pero muy mal traducida, e incompleta, así que ni siquiera se puede recomendar, porque no se entiende nada je.**

 **Nos leemos, y voy a intentar subir el próximo antes del viernes :). Un beso a todos.**


	4. Hate

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y la portada a la única e indiscutible, Rusky Boz.**

* * *

Gajeel necesitaba salir de allí. Quería transformarse, no le importaba que su ropa se rompiera en el proceso, ni estar en el trabajo, no le importaba nada. Tenía la necesidad de sentirse libre de este sentimiento, huir de toda esta escena que estaba presenciando, dejar de sentir esta punzada en el pecho que le molestaba. Quería correr, alejarse de ahí, lo mas lejos posible de la pareja frente a él. Pero no podía, sus piernas no le obedecían, por mas que su mente le dijera que actuara de una forma, su cuerpo no le hacía caso, era un autómata, solo su pecho se movía al respirar, hasta se había olvidado de parpadear.

 _-Gajeel, toma.-_ Erza le daba una porción de pastel, y él la tomaba y observaba lo que tenía en sus manos. Vainilla, crema y frutillas, muy similar al pastel que Juvia había preparado para su cumpleaños.

 _-Lo sé,-_ Le decía Mira.- _preferirías de chocolate, pero a Levy no le gusta. Y además Erza lo eligió, y ella ama los pasteles con frutillas_.

Él solo asintió, pero no probó bocado, no tenía apetito, se le había cerrado el estómago.

La chica rubia se acercaba a Mira, para preguntarle si tenía mas servilletas.

 _-Oh, déjame aprovechar para presentarte.-_ Le dice Mira a la rubia. _\- Gajeel,-_ Él levanta la vista.- _ella es Lucy, nuestra escritora estrella, creadora del próximo betseller, y la mejor amiga de Levy._

 _-Hola Gajeel. Levy me contó de ti, eres el nuevo.-_ Le estrechaba la mano. Gajeel podría mostrarse sorprendido de que Levy lo haya mencionado, pero no podía sentir nada. Era obvio que a él no le había hablado de su mejor amiga, y mucho menos de su novio, y en este momento no podía pensar en otra cosa . _\- Es un gusto conocerte._ \- Gajeel la observa, era un poco mas alta que Levy, de ojos café, y amplia sonrisa. Vestía con una camisa sin mangas blanca, una pollera de tablas corta, color azul, y botas marrones. Había algo raro en ella, ahora que la tenía cerca podía percibirlo, su olor era como uno de los suyos, pero podía darse cuenta que no era un licántropo. ¿Qué significaba eso? _-Mira, las servilletas._ \- Le dice Lucy a la chica al lado de Gajeel.

- _Oh, si, si. Ven.-_ Gajeel ve que las dos se van a la sala común del piso.

Ya no podía razonar, y encima veía como el sujeto tenía abrazada a Levy, y ambos sonreían, mientras se tomaban una selfie. Así que de este tipo era la ropa que ella tenía en su departamento, sino de donde mas hubiese sacado ropa deportiva de hombre. Debería haberse dado cuenta, o haberle preguntado sobre su vida, así no se sentiría como un tonto, y al menos se hubiese preparado mentalmente para esto.

Todos charlaban entre si, Levy y su novio estaban hablando con Erza, y la chica que Mira le había presentado como Lucy, seguía trayendo mas cosas para que todos comieran, pero Gajeel seguía congelado en su sitio, así que tras varios minutos deja la porción que tenía en sus manos apoyada en un escritorio, y sale de la editorial. Necesitaba tomar aire.

Baja los tres pisos a toda velocidad, y deja a Tauro sorprendido cuando lo ve salir rápido del edificio.

¿Por qué se sentía así? Era una chica, solo eso, ni siquiera la conocía mucho, no eran cercanos, no había pasado nada entre ellos.

 _-¿Qué mierda me pasa?.-_ Golpea la pared con el puño, lastimándose los nudillos, pero bajo su mirada ya ve como empezaba a cicatrizar, aunque quedaran restos de sangre.- _Soy un idiota._ \- Da la espalda a la pared, y se arrastra hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, apoya sus brazos sobre sus rodillas, y se queda mirando al estacionamiento, tratando de despejar su cabeza. Habrían pasado unos diez minutos, cuando lo ve salir del edificio.

 _-Si, si, aquí puedo escucharte mejor.-_ Freed, el novio de Levy hablaba por teléfono.- _No, solo estaré unas horas._ \- Hacía una pausa, mientras la otra persona le respondía.- _Si, la vine a buscar e iremos a pasar año nuevo allí.-_ Asentía, en respuesta a algo que le decían del otro lado de la línea.- _Listo, nos hablamos. Adiós._ \- Corta el llamado y guarda el celular.

Cuando da media vuelta para entrar al edificio, ve a Gajeel que lo observaba y le sonríe.

 _-Hola, tú debes ser Gajeel, soy Freed.-_ Le extiende la mano, y él se la toma, mientras asiente. _\- Muy ruidosos, ¿no? Si, se que es difícil al principio, pero te acostumbrarás._ \- Le sonreía, él no le respondía nada, y solo lo observaba desde donde estaba sentado.- _Me alegra ver que dejé el trabajo en buenas manos. Erza me dijo que te estás manejando bien, es bueno saberlo._ \- Así que él era el sujeto que había venido a reemplazar.- _Se que te dejé trabajo, pero sabes como es en estas fechas, me pidieron que viaje de inmediato, y no podía decir que no._ \- Lo odiaba, y el hecho de que parecía agradable, lo hacía detestarlo aún mas.

 _-Estuve en la misma situación._ \- Hace una mueca, que era un intento de sonrisa fallida.

 _-Si, perdón por eso._

 _-¿No estás viviendo en la ciudad?-_ Sentía curiosidad de lo poco que había escuchado de la llamada.

 _-No, conseguí un trabajo en Crocus.-_ Le decía feliz con ese logro.- _Ahora solo vine por el cumpleaños de Levy. Hoy viajaremos para allá, a pasar año nuevo, y veremos si de a poco logro convencerla de que se mude conmigo._ \- Se encoge de hombros _.- No quiere saber nada con dejar Magnolia, je.-_ Sonreía, y Gajeel estaba seguro que lo odiaba.

 _-¿Qué es lo que tiene de malo Magnolia?-_ A Gajeel no le gustaban las grandes ciudades, y aunque no hacía mucho se había mudado a esta ciudad, Magnolia tenía sus pros, no solo el bosque cercano, sino que Levy también estaba allí, y este tipo quería llevársela.

 _-Nada, es un lugar genial... para crecer.-_ Le aclara cruzado de brazos. _\- Mis tres mejores amigos están en Crocus, uno esta a punto de casarse, y bueno, lo normal es que las parejas estén juntas.-_ Gajeel lo observaba tratando de entender.- _Y además, convivir es el siguiente paso, antes de casarse y formar una familia.-_ Si, lo odiaba.

 _-Supongo que lo sabes mejor que yo.-_ Odiaba esta conversación también.

 _-Je, ¿quién sabe?.-_ Suspira.- _Bueno, vuelvo a entrar. ¿Vienes?_

 _-No, me quedaré un rato mas, ya subo._

 _-Está bien. Nos vemos, Gajeel.-_ Y vuelve a meterse al edificio.

Era la primera vez que hablaba con él, y ya lo odiaba. No sabía como manejar su ira, y aún le quedaban unas horas para terminar la jornada laboral y hoy no podría salir a correr por el bosque hasta agotarse, porque debería estar en un micro, sintiéndose descompuesto hasta que llegara a Oak town.

Si, su día no podía ser peor, y Freed no era lo único que odiaba, odiaba los medios de transportes y a su suerte, y los maldecía a todos. Pero tenía que centrarse, debía volver al piso, y terminar el día tranquilo, sin ningún exabrupto, o al menos intentarlo.

Inhala profundo y se pone en pie.

 _-Oi, disculpa. ¿Trabajas en la editorial por casualidad?-_ Un chico de su edad mas o menos, de cabello rosa, le preguntaba. Vestía con una remera amarilla, con una campera marrón arriba, jeans, zapatillas de lona negras, y llevaba una bufanda blanca.

 _-S-si.-_ Titubeo al responder. Su olor, era como el que percibió en la chica, Lucy.

- _Genial, podrías decirle a Luce que Natsu está aquí, me dijo que venga a buscarla, porque debíamos ir a ver a sus padres._ \- Le dice sonriendo.

Gajeel asiente, no había duda, tenía delante suyo a un hombre lobo, pero no uno simple, ya que con esos debía ser mas detallista para identificarlos, sino uno con las características de un descendiente de pura sangre como él, sus ojos, su olor, y pudo notar cuando sonrió sus dos caninos afilados, igual que los suyos. Gajeel había viajado a Magnolia, solo con un par de apellidos, esa era toda la información que tenía, y con el trabajo, no había tenido tiempo de averiguar mucho mas. _\- Le aviso, y le digo que baje. Tu nombre, me dijiste..._

 _-Natsu._

 _-Natsu...¿qué?-_ Le pregunta.

 _-Dragneel.-_ Era él, no había duda, y la mejor amiga de Levy, era su pareja, por eso tenía su olor.

 _-Si,-_ Trata de sonar natural.- _bueno, le diré que baje. Nos vemos._

 _-Adiós._

Gajeel sube por las escaleras pensando que al menos lo que había venido a buscar a Magnolia, terminó viniendo a él. Era algo, con el día de mierda que estaba viviendo, pero eso también le recordaba que no podía hacer mucho con esta nueva información. Aún le restaban unas horas de trabajo, y a su casa solo volvería a cambiarse para ir a la terminal. Debería dejar todo para su regreso de Oak town.

Subió los tres pisos, buscó a la chica y le dijo que su novio la estaba esperando. Entonces pensó que ella iba a ser su punto de inicio, podría tratar de averiguar mas cosas en la editorial, y así poder dar con el chico, pero todo eso debía aguardar, ya que este fin de semana estaría fuera.

Intentó dejar la mayor cantidad de trabajo terminado. Y siendo la hora de irse, y viendo que sus dos compañeros no estaban, fue a despedirse de ella. Afortunadamente estaba sola, Freed estaba conversando con Erza.

La puerta estaba abierta y podía observarla intentando acomodar unos papeles en un estante fuera de su alcance.

 _-Hey enana. Te ayudo.-_ Le dijo y se apresuró a poner lo que ella sostenía en uno de los estantes superiores.

 _-Gracias, iba a estar todo el día.-_ Le sonrió y Gajeel se olvidó como respirar.

 _-Si, no es nada.-_ Se rascaba la nuca por los nervios.- _Ya me estaba yendo, y quería desearte un buen año._

 _-Gracias, igual para ti.-_ Le decía y acomodaba mas carpetas que había sobre su escritorio.- _¿Dónde lo pasarás?_

 _-Con mis amigos. Iré a Oak town.-_ Se encoge de hombros.- _Ellos vinieron aquí para navidad y mi cumpleaños. Supongo que ahora es mi turno._

 _-¿Tu cumpleaños?-_ Levy le preguntaba.

 _-Sip, fue el domingo.-_ Asiente cruzándose de brazos. No le había contado a nadie, tampoco era que le interesara que supieran, y en esas fechas todos estuvieron tan revolucionados que lo habían pasado por alto, cosa que agradecía.

 _-¿Por qué no avisaste?-_ Levy sale de detrás del escritorio, se acerca a él y lo abraza rápido. Gajeel se queda sorprendido, y solo le da unas palmadas en la espalda.- _Feliz cumpleaños atrasado.-_ Ella se queda pensando unos momentos.- _Este fin de semana es imposible, con estas fechas, y además ninguno de los dos estará en la ciudad, pero creo que el próximo las chicas estaban organizando algo. Podemos celebrar juntos.-_ La frase le gustaba a Gajeel, la idea de celebrar juntos era tentadora, pero sabía que ella no estaba pensando lo mismo que él.

 _-Si quieres.-_ Suspira, poniendo las manos en sus bolsillos.- _Me voy, termina bien tu día._

 _-Gracias. Nos vemos el año que viene.-_ Gajeel asiente, y sale de su oficina, pasa por la suya a buscar su saco, y tras saludar a un par de compañeros que cruzó, vuelve caminando a su casa.

Ya tenía una mochila preparada, no era que necesitara mucho mas, solo iba por tres días.

El viaje fue horrible, tal como esperaba, las horas parecían no pasar, y no podía sentirse mas aliviado cuando al fin llegó a destino. Lily lo estaba esperando, Juvia no había ido porque estaba en el acuario, donde ya hacía varios años trabajaba. Era una excelente cuidadora, y amaba su trabajo, y aparentemente en la última semana estuvo haciendo horas extras para poder pasar este fin de semana con Gajeel. Lily le contó que su amiga lo extrañaba mucho, y a veces volvía a ponerse un poco taciturna, y cuando eso sucedía iba a visitarlo a su casa o al trabajo (Lily era dueño de un gimnasio en el centro de la ciudad.). Gajeel conocía los altibajos de Juvia, y sabía que debía ser complicado para ella, ahora que no podían estar tan en contacto, estando en distintas ciudades, pero ella tenía su vida aquí, y él necesitaba estar en Magnolia.

En lo de Lily volvió a estar en la habitación que le pertenecía, su amigo no había tocado nada, y todo permanecía en su sitio, así que eso lo hacía sentirse en casa. Estuvieron charlando y bebiendo cervezas, a pesar de los 12 años de diferencia de edad, siempre encontraban temas en común de los cuales conversar. Juvia llegó mas tarde esa noche, trayendo pizzas con ella.

 _-¿Y cómo está tu novia?-_ Le preguntó Juvia, cuando estuvieron todos a la mesa, Gajeel solo gruño en respuesta, y empezó a comer una porción de pizza para no tener que responder. _\- ¿Así de mal?...-_ Le dijo sonriendo, y Lily reía.

 _-¿Por qué no se meten en sus asuntos?-_ Les respondió a los dos, tras tragar un bocado.

 _-¿Qué pasó?-_ Le preguntaba Lily, quien hasta el momento no había traído el tema a colación. Gajeel daba vuelta los ojos y suspiraba, no diciendo nada.

 _-Juvia presiente que algo anda mal.-_ Posaba su mano sobre la de su amigo. _\- ¿Que sucedió?_

 _-Nada.-_ Respondía molesto.

 _-Gajeel...-_ Lily se cruzaba de brazos. Nunca lo habían visto interesado en nadie, y ver a su amigo a sus 28 años actuando de esta forma por una mujer era algo nuevo para ellos también, por lo que querían ayudarlo en todo lo que pudieran, aunque él no quisiera.

 _-Tiene novio, ¿está bien?-_ Les decía mientras bebía cerveza.

 _-Oh, ¿es algo serio?-_ Le preguntaba Juvia.

 _-Él quiere que ella se mude a Crocus.-_ Gajeel respondía agriamente.

 _-Oh, Gajeel.-_ Juvia lo abrazaba y se recostaba en su hombro. _\- Juvia lo siente tanto._

 _-No importa. Voy a tratar de sacarla de mi cabeza. Además ella es...-_ Perfecta, eso era lo que pensaba, y demasiado para él _.- yo no soy bueno para ella._

 _-Nunca, jamás, vuelvas a decir eso.-_ Le dijo Lily serio.

 _-¿Por qué no? Es verdad.-_ Decía Gajeel, y Juvia se separaba negando con la cabeza.

 _-No lo es.-_ Le respondía Lily.- _Es la primera vez que estás enamorado, y si hay algo que se de ti, es que eres un luchador, por lo que no puedes rendirte tan fácil._

 _-Yo no...-_ Decía Gajeel descolocado, pero su amiga lo interrumpía.

- _Si, Juvia sabe que Gajeel se merece ser feliz.-_ Asentía la chica.- _Debes pelear por lo que quieres._

 _-¿Pero que mierda están diciendo? Yo no estoy... Argh, ni siquiera puedo decirlo.-_ ¿Qué era lo que estaban sugiriendo? Él no podía quererla de esa forma, había pasado un mes y medio desde que la había conocido, no había forma de que él... No, no era posible. Si, le gustaba, era hermosa, inteligente y podría pasarse horas enteras viéndola leer. Pero de ahí a que él... No, no tenía sentido. _-¿Podemos cambiar de tema? Por favor.-_ Ninguno de los otros dos volvió a mencionar mas nada al respecto. Y aunque Gajeel no quiso volver a pensar en Levy, no podía evitarlo, era lo único que ocupaba su mente, y las palabras de sus amigos lo habían afectado. Deseaba estar con ella, pasar año nuevo a su lado, saber que estaba haciendo aunque sea. Odiaba tener estos pensamientos, no era suya para comenzar, hacía poco tiempo que la conocía, y encima estaba en pareja, pero por algún motivo le estaba resultando imposible tratar de olvidarla.

* * *

El fin de semana pasó, y tuvo que volver a la rutina del trabajo y por ende a la de sus almuerzos con Levy. A pesar de querer superarla, él mismo se contradecía, porque aún quería conocerla, por lo que de a poco fue intentando hacerle preguntas sobre su vida.

Así supo que había nacido en Magnolia, que fue criada por su abuela, y que era amiga de Erza y Lucy desde pequeñas. Había estudiado Literatura, y sabía varios idiomas. Gajeel sabía que quien había pensado que ser listo ahora era sexy, tendría un buen ejemplo en ella.

La semana avanzó, y ese sábado, todos sus compañeros de trabajo y algunos amigos, se juntarían a cenar y luego irían a bailar, Gajeel no era muy adepto a este tipo de salidas, pero Levy había insistido, y le había avisado a las chicas del trabajo, para que también lo invitaran al festejo, y Mira quien era la encargada de la organización, no dudó en ningún momento en incluirlo.

Esa noche se vistió con una camisa color lila, pantalón de vestir gris oscuro y zapatos negros, optó por dejar su cabello suelto, ya que durante la semana siempre lo llevaba recogido, y hoy no tenía porque intentar verse formal, y llevó una campera abrigada, ya que el clima estaba volviéndose cada vez mas frío.

Todo el grupo estaba allí, incluso habían ido algunas personas de fuera del ámbito laboral, como lo eran una chica que se llamaba Cana, que era muy alta, de largo cabello castaño, y que parecía beber mas que toda la mesa junta. Erza había llevado a su novio Jellal con ella, un sujeto muy callado, de cabello azul oscuro, con un tatuaje que cubría el lado derecho de su rostro sobre la ceja y la mejilla. Lucy había ido con Natsu y otra pareja, Bisca y Alzack, que no se quitaban las manos de encima en ningún momento, también estaban dentro del grupo. Gajeel agradeció que Freed no hubiera podido viajar ese fin de semana, no le hubiese gustado tener que verlo interactuar con Levy en un ambiente tan relajado.

La cena fue amena, aunque la mesa era la mas ruidosa de todo el lugar, nunca les llamaron la atención, porque al parecer ya eran conocidos del dueño, quien incluso les invitó bebidas, les hizo un descuento, y les regaló un pastel para Levy y Gajeel, quienes no dejaron de intercambiar miradas a lo largo de la cena. Gajeel estaba sentado junto a Mira, y juraría que todos los comentarios que la chica de cabellos platinados le hacía, eran para intentar hacerlo decir que se veía atraído por Levy, y la verdad era bastante molesto, pero al menos tenía del otro lado a Lucy y a Natsu, quienes eran mas llevaderos, sobre todo él, que no dejaba de hablar de comida.

Tras la cena, parte del grupo fue a bailar a un lugar que conocía Cana. Jet bailaba con Erza y Mira, Bisca con Alzack, Lucy bailaba muy sugerente con Natsu, aunque este poco la miraba, y estaba divertido saltando y riendo con los demás, a Gajeel le parecía gracioso ver como se manejaban como pareja. Él por su parte estaba sentado en un apartado con Jellal que solo tenía ojos para su novia, y Droy que estaba bebiendo y jugando en su celular. Gajeel no podía despegar su vista de Levy, que estaba vestida con un vestido negro, que le ajustaba en los lugares adecuados, haciendo destacar sus curvas, y unos tacos altos, que estilizaban sus piernas. Ella bailaba con Cana, y la chica no paraba de manosearla en el baile, y Gajeel tragaba saliva deseando estar en el lugar de la morena. Y aunque lo suyo no fuera bailar, tenía ganas de unirse, pero Cana volvía a la mesa y Levy se ponía a bailar con Mira.

Cana se dejó caer en el asiento junto a ellos, y le quita la botella de cerveza a Gajeel de sus manos, y apoyando un brazo en su hombro, lo observó sonriendo con picardía. Él no había hablado con ella en toda la noche, por lo que le llamó la atención la confianza que se tomaba.- _Así que tú eres el chico de Levy.-_ Le decía y Gajeel abría los ojos sorprendido, estaba mas ebria de lo que aparentaba.

 _-Eh. No, no, no. Somos solo compañeros de trabajo.-_ Jellal que era quien mas cerca estaba, podía escucharlos, y sonreía ante la reacción de Gajeel.

 _-No, no eres solo eso,-_ Le guiña el ojo Cana.- _las cartas no mienten. Y cada vez que le leo las cartas a mi princesa, tú apareces ahí...-_ Lo señala con la botella de cerveza.- _Tal vez todavía no lo sepan, pero yo si lo sé.-_ Bebe de la botella.

 _-Te equivocas, ella esta en pareja..._

 _-Lo sé. Pero todo es cuestión de tiempo.-_ Le hacía señas a un mesero para que traiga mas bebidas, y luego volvió a mirar a Gajeel.- _Espero que seas un buen chico...-_ Y le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

Natsu y Lucy se acercaban, y Gajeel agradecía que la atención se desviara de él.- _Ya nos vamos,_ \- Saludaban a Droy y luego a Jellal.- _mañana tenemos un almuerzo con mis padres.-_ Decía la rubia. Levy aparecía detrás de ellos, y miraba con el ceño fruncido la interacción de Cana con Gajeel.

 _-Ven, muñeca. Vamos a bailar.-_ Cana se ponía en pie y tras despedirse con un abrazo de Lucy y su novio, tomaba de la mano a Levy y la llevaba a la pista de baile.

Habiéndose despedido, Natsu y Lucy abandonan el lugar. Gajeel sabía que era su oportunidad, por lo que saluda a Jellal, Droy estaba distraído y no le prestaba atención, así que no le dice nada. Busca con la mirada a Levy, y se despide con la cabeza, ella levanta la mano en respuesta. Le hubiera gustado acompañarla a su casa, pero tenía que ocuparse de otros asuntos, y al menos sabía que sus fanáticos se asegurarían que llegue bien a su departamento.

Cuando sale, ve a la pareja alejarse caminando, era una ventaja, le hubiese costado perseguirlos si se hubiesen ido en algún vehículo. Sabía que debía ser rápido, tuvo suerte que el lugar estuviera cerca del bosque, por lo que se adentra en este y deja la ropa escondida en el hueco de un árbol, le gustaba esa camisa particularmente, por lo que planeaba regresar por ella. Se transforma en el menor tiempo posible, y empieza a correr sobre sus cuatro patas. La oscuridad de la noche, en conjunto con la negrura de su pelaje, lo ocultaban perfectamente.

No caminaron muchas cuadras, por lo que aguardo mientras conversaban unos minutos, hasta que se despidieron y el chico siguió camino. Gajeel fue tras sus pasos, pero cuando Natsu volteó una esquina lo perdió de vista. Tratando de ser cauteloso, atravesó la calle, y caminando por la acera, viró en la dirección que el pelirrosa había tomado. Miró a su alrededor, no encontrándolo por ningún lado. Empezó a olfatear el suelo. Debía encontrar algún rastro, no podía haber desaparecido así de la nada, no era posible. Comienza a andar unos metros, percibe el olor que buscaba, y encuentra unas ropas tiradas a un costado de un callejón sin salida, entonces siente como gruñen detrás suyo. Había sido tan idiota de caer en una trampa, había intentado pasar desapercibido, pero no fue lo suficientemente hábil, y ahora iba tener que enfrentarse a quien había intentado perseguir. Se da vuelta lentamente, no le convenía mostrarse sobresaltado, como si estuviera preparado para luchar, porque el otro podía interpretarlo como una amenaza.

Y ahí lo ve, frente a él tenía un lobo solo un poco mas pequeño que él, de pelaje rojizo, tirando a rosáceo, que en algunas partes era blanco, como en las patas y debajo del hocico. Tenía grandes ojos grises, con un brillo muy vivaz, y lo miraba mostrando toda su dentadura, y posicionado para atacar, ante el mínimo movimiento que hiciera Gajeel. Estaba frente a una situación que hubiese preferido evitar, por lo que solo tenía dos opciones, o lo enfrentaba y peleaba contra él, para poder escapar del lugar, o volvía a su forma humana, y trataba de dialogar. Esta última, era la opción mas viable, ya que había querido averiguar mas de su pasado y que había sucedido con su padre, por lo que no le convenía enemistarse con el único que podía guiarlo a obtener esas respuestas.

Así que Gajeel agacha la mirada, en señal de rendición, y abandona su forma lupina, se irgue, y queda sobre sus dos piernas, sacude su cabellera, porque se le venía sobre el rostro y lo observa, tratando de ser lo más prudente posible. El lobo frente a él se muestra confundido, pero al menos ya no le gruñía, y en cuestión de segundos, nota como cambia su actitud, y parecía sonreír. Entonces también empieza a transformarse, el pelaje desaparece, y en segundos, frente a él, de pie, tenía a Natsu Dragneel, mostrando toda su dentadura, pero esta vez en una amplia sonrisa.

 _-Gajeel...-_ Le dice contento.- _No sabía que tu también eras un licano.-_ Y lo abraza.

 _-Hey, hey, menos contacto que no traemos nada de ropa puesta.-_ Le responde Gajeel, y trata de alejarlo de él, tocándolo lo menos posible.

 _-Jaja, pero hace frío.-_ Bromeaba el pelirrosa, y Gajeel lo miraba con mala cara.- _Sabía que alguien nos seguía._ \- Decía cruzándose de brazos. _\- Por eso le dije a Luce que hoy no me quedaría con ella.-_ Lo miraba expectante, pero él no sabía que decirle.

 _-Bueno, soy nuevo en la ciudad, aún no se quien controla el territorio, y tú eres el primero que conozco, que pude identificar como... tú sabes...-_ Se encoge de hombros, y luego se cubre las partes con sus manos. Se sentía incómodo, hablando en un callejón, donde cualquiera podía pasar en cualquier momento, y no solo escucharlos, sino también verlos.

 _-Oh, si, si. Viniste con la persona correcta.-_ Decía levantando el pulgar. Se mostraba totalmente desinhibido, y sin una pizca de vergüenza a pesar de estar desnudo.

 _-Si. Que suerte._

 _-Y bueno, dime ¿qué te trae por Magnolia?.-_ Le pregunta.

 _-Trabajo.-_ Natsu asentía mostrando entendimiento.- _No crees que deberíamos tener esta charla en otro lado,_ \- Gajeel se encoge de hombros.- _por lo menos un lugar que tenga techo._

 _-Si. Mi casa está en las afueras, y...-_ Mira a un costado al suelo.- _mi ropa se rompió._

 _-Si, bueno, la mía quedó cerca del bar._ \- Gajeel señalaba en dirección al lugar de donde se habían ido antes. _\- Pero mi casa no está lejos._

 _-Genial. Te juego una carrera...-_ Sonreía, y se transformaba, saliendo del callejón.

 _-Pero si no sabes donde queda...-_ Gajeel decía en voz alta y moviendo la cabeza, se transformaba para seguirlo.

Los dos iban corriendo uno a la par del otro, a tal velocidad, que eran una mancha rosada seguida de una negra que apenas se percibía. Gajeel lo guiaba, y debía llamar su atención cada vez que Natsu se desviaba por querer adelantarse, pero era gratificante después de la última semana poder descargar energía de esta forma.

Cuando llegan a la casa de Gajeel ambos estaban agitados, pero con el clima frío y el estado físico de ambos, ninguno estaba cansado. Gajeel busca la llave escondida debajo de una piedra, siempre se decía que iba a buscar un mejor escondite, pero luego lo olvidaba y volvía a ocultarla allí. Entran a la casa, Gajeel prende la calefacción, sube a su habitación, se viste con una musculosa y bermudas, busca algo de ropa y baja.

 _-Toma, usa esto.-_ Le da una remera y un jean a Natsu.

 _-Gracias.-_ Natsu se vestía, y luego se sentaba en la mesada. _\- Y tenías que terminar de contarme, viniste a Magnolia por trabajo..._

 _-Si, eso...-_ Gajeel abría la heladera, sacaba una botella de agua y le arrojaba otra a Natsu, quien la atrapaba en el aire. _\- y a buscarte a ti.-_ El pelirrosa ladeaba la cabeza.- _Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta que no somos hombres lobos comunes._

 _-Eh...-_ El chico pensaba unos momentos y bebía de su botella, Gajeel intentaba ser paciente, pero la persona frente a él parecía ser algo lenta.- _Oh, si, si, tu papá también era un licántropo, como el mío.-_ Le sonríe.- _Eso es genial. Eso quiere decir que eres un licano de nacimiento, como yo._

 _-Igual, si.-_ Asentía. Era evidente, solo un pura sangre podía transformarse en lobo completo, como ellos dos, pero no iba decir esa obviedad, porque aparentemente Natsu no lo había captado hasta hacía unos momentos.

 _-¿Y sabes que pasó con tu papá? El mío desapareció cuando era un niño y no dejó rastro.-_ Lo miraba esperando una respuesta y Gajeel lo observaba desencajado.

 _-¿Qué? Yo esperaba que tu me dieras respuestas.-_ Dejaba la botella y apoyaba las dos manos sobre la mesada. _\- Pensé que ustedes sabrían algo...-_ La frustración lo estaba desbordando.

 _-¿Ustedes?-_ Le pregunta Natsu.

 _-Si, uno de las razones por las que me mudé a esta ciudad, fue porque Lily consiguió información de otros dos de mi tipo._ \- Le explicaba.- _Solo vine aquí con dos apellidos. Hasta ahora solo di contigo.-_ Estaba decepcionado, parecía que nunca iba a descubrir lo que había pasado con su padre.

 _-¿De nuestro tipo?-_ Hace una pausa y se queda en silencio. _\- Dime ¿qué apellido además del mío sabías?_

 _-Eh... Marvell._

 _-La conozco. Está en nuestra manada._

 _-¿La?-_ Preguntaba Gajeel.

 _-Si, es una chica, unos años menor que nosotros.-_ Le comentaba.- _Se llama Wendy, y estoy seguro que te agradará._

 _-Bien. Esta... Wendy, ¿sabe algo?_

 _-Ella...? No, no, sabe lo mismo que nosotros: Nada.-_ Agitaba la mano desestimando esa idea.- _Además era mucho mas pequeña cuando su mamá desapareció. Pero al menos ahora seremos tres buscando._

 _-Si, supongo eso es bueno.-_ No quería tener que trabajar en equipo, había venido en busca de respuestas, pero aparentemente el destino quería algo distinto, y él seguía con las mismas dudas que antes.

 _-Bueno, es tarde, y mañana debo almorzar con mis suegros.-_ Decía Natsu haciendo una mueca.- _Mi suegra es un encanto, pero el padre de Luce... Tú sabes como son...-_ Gajeel asentía, no tenía experiencia en el asunto, y tampoco le interesaba de momento.- _¿Mañana a la noche te parece te presente con el resto?_

 _-¿Qué resto?_

 _-Para eso me buscaste, en Magnolia solo hay una manada...-_ Le contaba.- _alguien tiene que presentarte ante el abuelo._

 _-¿Abuelo?-_ No estaba entendiendo nada.

- _Técnicamente no es mi abuelo, pero es como si lo fuera._ \- Le explicaba y Gajeel asentía.- _Es el mejor líder que podemos tener, está algo viejo, pero no le digas que yo te dije eso._

 _-No pensaba hacerlo.-_ Natsu se dirige a la puerta y Gajeel lo acompaña. El pelirrosa empieza a sacarse la ropa, y prácticamente se la arroja en la cara, y Gajeel empieza a respirar hondo, para evitar golpearlo, así que solo la deja caer a un costado, pensando en ponerla a lavar al día siguiente.

 _-Bueno, nos vemos mañana, y aunque todavía no sea oficial...-_ Le sonríe.- _Bienvenido a la manada.-_ Y dicho esto, lo ve como se transforma nuevamente en el lobo que lo había acompañado hasta su casa, y se alejaba corriendo.

Gajeel se queda en la puerta observándolo hasta que lo pierde de vista, luego da media vuelta, y cierra la puerta para subir a su habitación.

Sabía que no iba a pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Había tenido una semana horrible, tenía a sus dos amigos lejos, quería poder hablar con ellos y no sabía cuando los volvería a ver, y ahora resultaba que iba a tener que pertenecer a una manada, en la que no quería verse incluido.

No los conocía aún, pero sabía como era eso de trabajo en equipo, y no, no era lo suyo, no le gustaba, lo odiaba. Él estaba bien solo, estaba cómodo así, no necesitaba a nadie... y entonces pensó en Levy, su sonrisa se le vino a la mente, y deseo tampoco necesitarla a ella.

* * *

 **Dije que iba a subirlo antes y acá está.**

 **Ya apareció Natsu! y trae al resto que faltaba con él...**

 **Gracias por sus review a Yume Fujimi, Hati-chan, Asia12, Naomic, Shonenevolution y Mistyk862, que ya les mandé mensajito a c/u :D**

 **Wendy, si, Gajeel no se lo tomó bien, pero no te preocupes, somos como Juvia y Lily: GaLe shippers, y sabemos que ni Freed, ni nadie, los va a poder separar, jeje.**

 **Y Crispy: ¡Felíz cumpleaños! y este capi es para vos, no lo pude subir antes, porque no estaba listo, pero acá está, espero te haya gustado.**

 **Bueno, hasta el próximo cap, con la iniciación en la manada, mentira, no creo que haya iniciación, pero cualquier excusa para ellos es buena para hacer fiesta, así que tal vez esa sea la prueba inicial, testear la paciencia de Gajeel jeje.**

 **Un beso a todos,** ** **nos leemos la próxima semana**.**


	5. Pack

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y la portada a la única, Rusky Boz.**

* * *

 _-¿Y a dónde se supone que vamos?-_ Le preguntaba Gajeel a Natsu. Era de noche y estaban en el otro extremo de la ciudad, opuesto su departamento. Iban caminando por la acera, Gajeel sabía que estaban en el barrio Tenrou, porque un par de cuadras antes, habían atravesado la calle Bakshi, pasando por frente al edificio donde vivía Levy, (No pudo evitar preguntarse que estaría haciendo la chica, aunque trató de apartar esos pensamientos de su mente.) y ahora estaban entrando en una zona mas bien residencial.

 _-No desesperes, ya falta poco...-_ Le respondía el pelirrosa.

 _-Lo mismo me dijiste hace veinte minutos.-_ Le decía irritado. _\- Atravesamos toda la ciudad a pie..._

 _-Es que no tolero ningún vehículo, por eso prefiero caminar.-_ Natsu se encogía de hombros. _\- Ayuda a despejar la mente también.-_ Miraba al cielo.

 _-Wow, es bueno saber que no soy el único.-_ De todos los hombres lobo que Gajeel conocía, ninguno tenía problemas con los medios de transporte, por lo que saber que otro licántropo de nacimiento con él padecía del mismo malestar, lo hacía sentirse menos fenómeno, de lo que normalmente se sentía.

 _-Ya estamos.-_ Le sonreía. Se habían detenido frente a un chalet enorme de dos plantas, blanco con puertas de roble, y tejado colonial. Una reja lo separaba de la vereda, y Natsu la estaba abriendo.

 _-Hey no deberíamos llamar o tocar timbre.-_ Gajeel lo detenía, no le gustaba irrumpir en casas ajenas, ya hacía años que había dejado ese tipo de asuntos, y no quería volver a meterse en problemas.

 _-Nah, ademas ya saben que venimos.-_ Decía Natsu y empujaba las rejas para entrar.

Atravesaron un jardín delantero muy bien cuidado, Gajeel pensó que iban a entrar por la puerta delantera, pero el pelirrosa rodeaba la casa y abriendo un pórtico de madera, que daba al patio.

- _Ves esa ventana,-_ Le señalaba lo que aparentaba ser la ventana de la cocina, y podía observar que en contraste con el blanco de la pintura, había una gran mancha negra, que parecía de humo. _\- el otro día intenté cocinar algo, se ve que el abuelo todavía no lo arregló.-_ Se reía- _Me gusta cuando las cosas se prenden fuego.-_ Dijo al pasar y Gajeel pensó que nunca lo dejaría tocar su cocina.- _Allí están._

Había tres hombres sentados en una mesa redonda en el patio.

 _-Hola Natsu, al fin llegaste.-_ Le dijo el hombre mayor sentado, tenía escaso pelo canoso, y unos bigotes tupidos del mismo color, aunque tuviera una actitud relajada, Gajeel supo que él era el líder, denotaba poder, y así pudo distinguir los grados de jerarquía, junto a los dos hombres con los que se encontraba sentado a la mesa, lo que hizo que pudiera identificarlo. _\- Dijiste que iban a venir mas temprano._

Natsu levantaba la mano saludando a todos. _\- Vive cerca del centro, -_ Señalaba a Gajeel. _\- ¿qué esperabas?_

- _¿Vinieron caminando?-_ El hombre sentado a la derecha de Makarov, les preguntaba. Era delgado, de unos cuarenta y largos, tez morena y cabello castaño oscuro _.- Soy Macao, por cierto._

 _-Si, es verdad, hay que presentarse.-_ Decía a quien Natsu había llamado abuelo _.- Mi nombre es Makarov, Macao ya se presentó, y él es Wakaba._ \- Señaló al hombre a su izquierda que estaba fumando, tenía cabello enrulado rubio ceniza, y asentía para saludarlo.- _Natsu no nos dijo mucho de ti..._

 _-Soy Gajeel.-_ Respondió algo incómodo, ya iba a empezar el cuestionario/entrevista.- _Vine hace un mes a Magnolia, y hace una semana conocí a Natsu, y ayer pudimos conversar y dijo que iba a presentarme con ustedes._

 _-¿Una semana?-_ Makarov miró al chico al lado de Gajeel.- _¿Por qué no nos dijiste?_

 _-Eh...?-_ Lo miraba Natsu.- _No me di cuenta._

 _-Pero acaso no prestaste atención.-_ Wakaba era quien lo regañaba.- _Puedo olerlo a leguas.._.

 _-La primera vez que lo vi, no le presté atención, y ayer, bueno, estuve todo el día con Happy, y pensé que era yo que tenía ese olor.-_ Le respondía tranquilo, Macao se pegaba con la mano en la frente, y Wakaba negaba con la cabeza. Makarov, solo juntaba las manos, se notaba que ya se había resignado con el chico.- _Hablando de él, ¿dónde está?_

 _-Está adentro, jugando con Romeo.-_ Le decía Macao. - _Charle está con ellos._

 _-Oh, voy a ver a qué están jugando.-_ Gajeel lo miró desesperado, lo estaba dejando solo, frente a los hombres de mas alto rango de la manada.- _Ah, me olvidaba,-_ Se volvía Natsu, antes de entrar por la puerta trasera. _\- él es como yo._ \- Y entra a la casa. Los otros tres se dan vuelta para mirarlo.

 _-Siéntate._ \- Le dijo Makarov, y Gajeel hizo como le ordenaba, en la única silla vacía de lo que parecía un juego de cuatro que completaban las de la mesa donde todos estaban.- _¿Qué quiso decir con eso de que eres como él?_

Y entonces Gajeel empezó a explicarles, no era que quisiera contarle su historia, pero hizo una breve reseña, de lo que sabía por su padre, hasta que este desapareció, hizo mención a Lily, ya que él había sido quien lo había criado desde los 9 años. Y les contó como había dado con los apellidos de Dragneel y Marvell, y de ahí el resto era como lo había dicho Natsu.

 _-Interesante.-_ Dijo Makarov reflexivo. _\- Es algo similar a lo que sabemos de Natsu. Wendy vendrá en unas horas, es enfermera, y está de guardia, cuando termine de trabajar vendrá por Charle, la niña es algo así como su hermana adoptiva,-_ Señalaba hacia dentro de la casa.- _vivían en Nirvit, y el año pasado se mudaron aquí. Lo mismo que en el caso de ellas dos, sucede con Happy, pero Natsu fue quien se hizo cargo del chico, como en su momento nosotros cuidamos de él._

 _-Igual que este Lily hizo contigo...-_ Le decía Macao.- _Romeo, quien está adentro con ellos, es mi hijo._ \- Gajeel asentía. Parecían una gran familia, lo que lo hacía sentirse incómodo, ya que a él le gustaba su pequeña familia ensamblada, que tenía con Lily y Juvia.

 _-Bueno, supongo que quieres unirte a nosotros.-_ Dijo Wakaba. Gajeel no sabía que responder, en realidad, él no quería saber nada con la idea de pertenecer a esta manada, pero al parecer, los hombres frente a él ya lo daban por hecho, al igual que había asumido Natsu. _-No te preocupes, no somos una secta ni nada por el estilo.-_ Le decía para tranquilizar a Gajeel, viendo como este dudaba, y entonces él asentía.

 _-Magnolia es un paraíso, no hay mucho de lo que ocuparse aquí.-_ Makarov era quien hablaba.- _Y no es que deberás rendirnos cuentas, ni nada de eso. Pero debemos cuidarnos entre nosotros._

 _-¿Qué dices?-_ Macao fue quien le preguntó.

Gajeel suspiró. No era que lo estuvieran presionando, pero esperaban una respuesta, y la verdad era que realmente le gustaba Magnolia, por lo que planeaba quedarse. _-Supongo que está bien._

 _-Perfecto.-_ Makarov parecía contento. Natsu volvía junto a ellos.

 _-No me dejaron jugar.-_ Decía refunfuñando.- _Dijeron que no iban a pausar el juego por mi, y Happy no me prestó el joystick...-_ Se quedó observando a los cuatro hombres, y cruzándose de brazos.- _¿Y? ¿qué resolvieron?_

 _-Gajeel se nos unirá.-_ Wakaba lo palmeaba en la espalda.

 _-¡Genial!-_ Natsu se mostraba contento.- _¿Y cuándo será la fiesta entonces?_

 _-¿Fiesta?-_ Gajeel miró a todos sin entender.- _¿Qué fiesta?_

* * *

Ese domingo Gajeel se excusó diciendo que debía levantarse temprano para trabajar, que en parte era verdad, y también un pretexto para no tener que verse incluido en las conversaciones sobre la fiesta que iban a organizar, las cuales aparentemente eran costumbre en su nueva manada.

La editorial estaba desbordada de trabajo. Erza había reunido a todo el equipo, para plantearles la realidad actual, el éxito de ventas, había causado que fueran mas solicitados que antes, mas escritores se contactaban con ellos, y ante un mercado mas amplio, era momento de expandirse. La decisión estaba tomada, iban a buscar un espacio mas grande, ampliar cada departamento, e incorporar mas gente, iba a ser un proceso arduo, y tratarían de hacer los cambios progresivamente, pero cuanto antes resolvieran todo, mejor iba a ser para todos.

Gajeel no lo podía creer, Mira se lo había confirmado, iba a tener que estar a cargo de un grupo de gente. Nunca le había pasado, ni se esperaba que tan pronto delegaran ese tipo de responsabilidad en él. Cuando había tomado el puesto, pensó que iba a ser un trabajo dentro de todo tranquilo, ya que era una pequeña empresa, pero las cosas comenzaban a cambiar mas rápido de lo que podría haberse imaginado. Parecía que en lo laboral comenzaba a tener éxito, era una lastima que en el plano personal se sintiera un fracasado.

Cada día que pasaba e iba conociéndola mejor y descubriendo cosas nuevas, le gustaba aún mas, parecía que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos, era como si se estuviera metiendo bajo su piel.

Levy era una mujer maravillosa, tenía una inteligencia que lo sorprendía, jamas actuaba como una sabelotodo, sino que era paciente y le gustaba compartir sus conocimientos con los demás. Era alguien sencilla, pero compleja a la vez, ya que podía saber con solo verla que había mas detrás de lo que mostraba, pero al mismo tiempo era sincera, y se mostraba transparente. Gajeel quería saber mas, y llegar a tener esa grado de confianza, donde pudiera conocer todos sus secretos, y poder compartir los suyos con ella.

La costumbre que habían adquirido era la de almorzar en su oficina, el escritorio estaba despejado para eso, aunque en el piso estaban todas las cosas que Levy había retirado de allí. Gajeel había conseguido un restaurante que le preparaba las hamburguesas como a él le gustaban, casi crudas, así que siempre iba a comprar a ese sitio lo que almorzarían los dos.

Volvía de comprar el almuerzo, ya que ese día era su turno, ella había traído la comida el día anterior. _-Hoy practicarás canibalismo, solo había bagel de camarón para eleg...-_ Cuando entró con la comida, se detuvo al encontrarla discutiendo por el celular.

 _-No, 'amor' nada.-_ Decía enojada.- _Ya lo hablamos._ \- Gajeel no sabía donde meterse, estaba congelado esperando en la puerta, quería irse, nunca había sido comedido, pero sabía que estaba discutiendo con Freed, quien mas podría llamarla de esa forma, y quería escuchar. Con su animo actual, tras enterarse de esa relación que compartían, escucharlos discutir era música para sus oídos, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, pero no era correcto, así que suspira y da media vuelta. Estaba por irse, cuando Levy lo sujeta del brazo, y le hace señas de que no pasaba nada, y que se siente.

Tapaba el micrófono del celular. _-Quédate.-_ Le dijo bajo, estaba molesta, y con el ceño fruncido, Gajeel no quiso contradecirla.

Empezó a sacar las cosas de las bolsas, y puso las dos botellas de agua en el escritorio, mientras se sentaba. Ella le daba la espalda, y miraba por la ventana, o por el espacio que no estuviera ocupado por archiveros, que permitiera observar hacia afuera.

 _-¿Por qué nunca me escuchas? Te dije que necesito tiempo para pensarlo, deberías entenderme, si tanto dices que me conoces.-_ Hacia una pausa, mientras le respondían del otro lado de la linea. _\- Si, ya se que Bickslow va a casarse, pero eso no tiene porque afectarnos._ _Ya deja de compararme con tus amigos...-_ Se tomaba el tabique y cerraba los ojos.- _Sabes que no me gusta como te comportas cuando te juntas con ellos.-_ No podía escuchar que era lo que le respondía del otro lado, pero Levy comenzaba a relajarse _.- Bueno.-_ Decía cortante.- _Si, aunque seas un tonto, igual te perdono._ \- Estaba sonriendo. Ahora que ella se había calmado, era él quien empezaba a molestarse. Sabía que ella no era rencorosa, y por supuesto, ya Freed había logrado aplacar su enojo. No era que quisiera que se pelearan, y que ella la pasara mal, pero si ella estuviera soltera, él al menos tendría alguna posibilidad. _\- Bueno, luego hablamos. Si, yo también, jeje.-_ Movía la cabeza. _\- Esta bien. Adiós.-_ Corta el llamado, pero ya se notaba mas relajada y su enojo se había esfumado.

 _-¿Freed?-_ Ella asentía. _\- Todo resuelto, veo._

 _-Si, perdona por hacerte presenciar eso.-_ Se sentaba en su asiento, y dejando el celular a un lado, abría su botella de agua _.- Es que no deja de insistir con los mismo._

 _-Quiere que te mudes a Crocus.-_ Decía amargamente y daba un mordisco a su hamburguesa.

 _-¿Cómo sabes...-_ Lo miró extrañada.

Gajeel trago la comida.- _Él me dijo, el día de tu cumpleaños._ \- Todavía recordaba la conversación que habían tenido, y sus palabras: " _Lo normal es que las parejas estén juntas."._

 _-Parece que todo el mundo está al tanto.-_ Se reía.- _Todos nuestros amigos también están enterados._

 _-¿Y tú que quieres hacer?_

 _-No lo sé, es complicado...-_ Ella se quedaba observando la comida en sus manos pensando.

 _-No tiene que serlo.-_ No le gustaba a donde viraba la conversación, a ella parecía afectarla y sonaba melancólica.

 _-No quiero dejar Magnolia, toda mi vida, mis amigos están aquí.-_ Daba un mordisco al bagel, y luego tragaba.- _Y todos me dicen que lo haga, y eso me fastidia, ¿sabes?_

Gajeel no era bueno dando consejos, él jamás escuchaba los que le daban, prefería guiarse por lo que él creía que era lo mejor, no por lo que los demás le dijeran, por lo que no se sentía en posición de aconsejar a nadie.

 _-No dejes que nadie te diga lo que debes hacer o dejar de hacer.-_ Le decía Gajeel, y ella se lo quedó observando.- _Eres una mujer adulta, capaz de tomar tus propias decisiones. No te dejes influenciar. Necesitas tiempo...-_ Se encogía de hombros.

 _-Para tomar la decisión correcta._

 _-No, la que te haga feliz.-_ Era su opinión de esta situación, él solo quería que fuera feliz, aunque para ello Levy deba estar a kilómetros de distancia.

Ella se lo quedó observando como embelesada, y por unos instantes, ninguno dijo nada, era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, los dos se miraban a los ojos, con una complicidad que era de extrañar para ambos.

Levy exhaló el aire que estaba conteniendo. _\- Gracias, necesitaba que alguien me dijera eso.-_ Le sonríe, Gajeel miraba hacia otro lado, ya que sabía como su sonrisa lo afectaba.- _A veces tener amigos en común, no es de gran ayuda. Es bueno escuchar una opinión ajena al grupo._

 _-Cuando quieras, enana.-_ Siguieron comiendo en silencio, aún tenía tantas preguntas por hacerle, y la situación lo hacía querer indagar en el tema, aunque hubiese preferido haber hecho este tipo de preguntas hace un tiempo. _-¿Hace cuánto estás en pareja?_

 _-Van a ser tres años._

 _-¿Se conocieron aquí?_

 _-No, nuestro grupo de amigos es el mismo. Lo conozco desde que era chica._ \- Le explicaba.- _Freed es un par de años mas grande, siempre nos llevamos bien y bueno, todos nos decían que hacíamos linda pareja, porque teníamos mucho en común, así que lo intentamos, y todavía estamos juntos._

 _-Es raro que hayan empezado a salir tras conocerse hace tanto tiempo.-_ Le planteaba. Juvia era una enamorada del amor, y ella siempre le decía que desde que se conocía a una persona, se sabía el tipo de interés que despertaba en uno, por eso ella estaba segura que cuando conociera al sujeto ideal, lo sabría y haría todo para conseguirlo, o al menos eso le decía a Gajeel. Por eso le parecía extraño, que Levy haya empezado a salir con Freed solo porque sus amigos se lo sugirieran.

 _-No lo creo, eramos amigos.-_ Le respondía ella terminando de comer.- _No hay mucha diferencia._

 _-Si tú lo dices.-_ Él desde un principio supo que quería mas que una amistad con ella, y si la hubiese conocido antes, el sentimiento hubiese sido el mismo, y si estuviera en el lugar de Freed, ya llevarían mucho mas que tres años.

Pero no tenía suerte, él recién la conocía, y ella ya estaba de novia. Tal vez la distancia no ayude a la pareja, y esperaba que ella decidiera no mudarse, no era que quería que pelearan, no le gustaba la idea de que si eso pasaba, ella pudiera sufrir. Gajeel intentaba no pensar tan egoístamente, pero sabía que nunca encontraría a otro mujer como Levy, que además lo aceptara aún sabiendo lo que él era, y eso lo hacía querer mantenerla a su lado, por mas que no fuera suya.

* * *

Una semana había pasado de aquella presentación, y hoy sería el día en que oficialmente conocería a toda la manada.

Esa noche habría luna llena.

Sabía por Natsu que algunos de los miembros que no estaban en Magnolia vendrían para conocerlo. Desde que el pelirrosa se enteró que era un hombre lobo, prácticamente se aparecía día por medio por su casa. Recordando donde estaba la llave, había adquirido la costumbre de esperarlo en su casa, para molestia de Gajeel. Pero al menos lo mantenía distraído, y eso era bueno, ya que dejaba de pensar en su compañera de trabajo.

Un día que Gajeel llegaba tarde del trabajo, al ver la luz encendida, supo que Natsu estaba adentro, pero ese día no había ido solo, había llevado consigo a Wendy. Así fue como pudo conocerla.

Ella se disculpó por la intrusión, pero él le dijo que no se preocupara, ya que sabía que no había sido su culpa, sino del incendiario que la había acompañado. Era un chica muy agradable, algo tímida, y servicial, aparentaba ser mas joven, a pesar de sus 23 años, su cabello era largo y de un azul oscuro, y sus ojos de un cálido color café. Ella le contó que trabajaba de enfermera en el hospital local, de esa forma podía pagar sus estudios de medicina, y su carrera actual le permitía estar mas cerca de los pacientes.

No solo hablaron de a que se dedicaban, también pudieron compartir sus historias, y todas sus incertidumbres. Al parecer los padres de los tres los habían dejado, prometiendo volver, y de eso ya había pasado mucho tiempo. La época del año de la desaparición coincidía en todos los casos, y la pregunta era la misma: ¿A dónde habían ido?

Gajeel se sentía cómodo junto a los dos, no era como estar con Juvia y Lily, pero se acercaba bastante. Sentía que podía confiar en ellos, porque eran mas parecidos entre sí de lo que aparentaban, y los tres habían tenido que sufrir lo mismo.

Ese domingo se juntaban al mediodía en una cabaña que era propiedad de Macao, esta estaba ubicada en el bosque del Este, pero a orillas del río Hargeon. Darían una parrillada, y pasarían la tarde juntos hasta que se haga de noche. Natsu lo había ido a buscar y juntos fueron hacia el lugar, llevando ropa para cambiarse por cualquier eventualidad.

Allí Makarov los recibió, siempre estaba junto a los otros dos, quienes ayudaron en todas las presentaciones. Pudo conocer a todos los miembros de la manada que estaban allí, y que se habían reunido por su ingreso al grupo, y supo que algunos no habían podido estar presentes, pero que le enviaban sus saludos de bienvenida. Aparentemente una vez que pertenecías a Fairy tail, nunca dejabas de pertenecer, por eso los que se habían mudado de ciudad seguían en contacto, como el nieto del líder, por ejemplo y uno de sus amigos.

Eran todos agradables, aunque demasiado alegres para su gusto. Pudo charlar con la mayoría, Laki, una de las mujeres, era de carácter muy tranquilo, algo raro para un licántropo, pero no era de extrañar, ya que Wendy también poseía un carácter afable. Algunos de los hombres no estaban tan dispuestos a entablar una charla con él, ya que como todavía era alguien nuevo, siempre había quien lo vería con desconfianza, hasta que pudiera demostrar ser de fiar, pero con los que mejor congenió fue con Reedus, Vijeeter, Nab, Max y Mest.

Este último, no se apartaba nunca de Wendy, y esto parecía molestar profundamente al hijo de Macao, por lo que intercambiaban constantemente comentarios sarcásticos y miradas que podrían matar. Wendy estaba incómoda, Gajeel se daba cuenta, los dos sujetos hablaban entre ellos con tono irónico y ella no sabía donde meterse, por lo que sentía que debía ayudarla.

- _Wendy, ven un momento.-_ Dijo en voz alta para que ella lo escuchara, ni Romeo ni Mest, se inmutaron.- _Necesito que me ayudes con algo._ \- La chica asentía y se acercaba a él.

 _-Si, Gajeel, dime, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?_ \- Le decía ella, podía notar que aunque sonara servicial, lo decía con naturalidad, quería hacerlo sentir bienvenido.

 _-Ven.-_ La guió hacia fuera de la casa.

- _¿Pasó algo?_

 _-No, solo reconocí la situación por la que estabas pasando, he visto esa mirada en mi mejor amiga.-_ La chica se dio cuenta a lo que se refería, y mirando sobre su hombro, pudo ver a los otros compañeros de manada aún discutiendo.- _Supuse que necesitabas una salida de emergencia._

 _-Gracias.-_ Respondía tímida.

 _-No lo menciones.-_ Bebía de su cerveza.- _No deberías permitir que se comporten como unos imbéciles delante tuyo._

 _-No son malos, solo un poco insistentes.-_ Sonreía.

 _-Deberías elegir, o simplemente llamar a la perrera para que se lleve los dos, gihi.-_ Le decía para distender la situación.

 _-Jajaja, o llamarte a ti para salvarme cada vez que se comporten de esa forma.-_ Le sugería en broma.

 _-Si, es una buena opción, cuenta conmigo.-_ Se acercaron a la ladera del río. Wendy se descalzó y metió los pies en el agua, Gajeel se sentó a la orilla en posición india y miraba el cielo, que se estaba tornando de un color anaranjado rojizo, marcando el final de la tarde. Siempre le gustaba observar, como los colores iban cambiando hasta volverse cada vez mas oscuros y llegar a ser ese azul profundo que quedaba oculto tras la luz de la luna y las estrellas.

 _-Es complicado...-_ Gajeel volvió a mirarla.- _Cuando sabes que uno de ellos es quien está destinado para ti, pero aún así sientes que amas también al otro. ¿Te ha pasado?-_ Le preguntó.

 _-Eh...-_ La miró confundido.- _Creo que no entiendo nada de lo que dices.-_ Ella reía.

 _-¿No tuviste esa charla con tu papá?_

 _-Tengo 28, mocosa, no necesito que me vengas a dar "la charla" a esta edad..._ \- La miraba enarcando una ceja.

 _-Jaja, no "esa" charla.-_ Miraba a sus pies y jugaba con el agua. _\- ¿No sentiste alguna vez que hay alguien ahí afuera para ti?, y cuando conoces a esa persona, es como si todo tu mundo cobrara sentido...-_ Gajeel automáticamente pensó en Levy, las palabras de Wendy explicaban lo que ella lo hacía sentir.- _Veo que ya la conoces...-_ Le sonreía al ver su reacción.

 _-¿Es uno de ellos dos? ¿No?-_ Trataba de hilar ideas, Wendy asentía.

 _-Primero conocí a uno...Y pasó un tiempo hasta que me incorporé a la manada.-_ Lo miró a los ojos con tristeza.- _Fue entonces que lo conocí... y sabes, a veces me gustaría no depender de mis instintos, ser libre de decidir por mi misma. Por eso aún no se que hacer..._

 _-Entiendo lo que sientes, a veces desearía no necesitarla...-_ Decía con amargura.

 _-¿Por qué no quieres estar con ella?_

 _-No es que no quiera, ella ya tiene a alguien mas._ \- Y Gajeel se escuchaba, y sonaba patético, pero sentía que podía confiar en la chica junto a él, era casi como estar hablando con Juvia.

 _-Ya veo, ella no es uno de los nuestros._ \- Ladeaba la cabeza.- _¿Cómo lo manejas?-_ Él dio vuelta la cerveza, mostrándole que la botella estaba vacía.- _Jajaja, buen método.-_ Hacía una pausa y pensaba. _-¿Cómo fue en tu caso? Digo, por ejemplo, él es un convertido, bueno, los dos lo son.-_ Gajeel entendía que se refería a sus dos pretendientes.- _Al ser convertido, yo lo sentí cuando lo vi. ¿Tú?_

 _-No te estoy captando...-_ Decía confundido.

- _Es verdad, no tuviste "la charla"_ \- Entrelazaba sus dedos y los ponía sobre su falda para luego mirarlo.- _Voy a tratar de explicarlo los mas simple posible._

 _-Está bien.-_ Gajeel seguía sin entender.

 _-En este mundo hay criaturas mágicas, como nosotros, por ejemplo, y seres humanos regulares.-_ Comenzó a explicarle, lo hacía tratando de mostrarse didáctica, así que Gajeel intentaba prestar atención.

 _-¿Las criaturas serían los vampiros, las brujas y los hombres lobo?.-_ Se señalaba, Wendy asentía.

 _-De los tres, nuestra especie, es la mas fiel, somos animales después de todo, y nuestro ser nos dice que la otra persona es para nosotros._

 _-¿Y en los otros dos casos?-_ Le preguntaba.

 _-Los vampiros pueden decidir por si mismos.-_ Sonreía molesta, Gajeel sabía que debía ser porque los consideraba afortunados, y eso le molestaba, porque no tenían que estar en una situación como en la que se encontraba ella. - _Son seres que vivieron tantos años, que tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para buscar con quien pasar la eternidad, y cuando lo encuentran nunca se separan. -_ Wendy suspira y continúa.- _Las brujas, bueno, ellas son en parte humanas después de todo, pero se que quienes poseen el don de la adivinación, saben desde el momento en que nacieron quien va a ser su pareja._ \- Se encoge de hombros. _\- Solo conozco a una que puede hacer eso, y ella puede saber también quien está destinado para las otras y decírselos, si, y solo si, las otras preguntan. O eso me ha comentado.-_ Observaba a Gajeel.

 _-¿Y nosotros?_

 _-Con los humanos es fácil, lo sabes en cuanto ves a la persona._ \- Señalaba a la casa.- _El ser un convertido es lo mismo, ya que la persona nació siendo humana... con las criaturas del inframundo funciona distinto._

 _-¿Cómo?_

 _-Magia, supongo._

 _-Pero si es un vampiro, y ya existía de antes... ¿Funciona como en los humanos?_

 _-Eso ya no lo sé, no conozco a ninguna pareja de esas.-_ Se encoge de hombros.- _Ya sabes todo eso de vampiros versus hombres lobo, supongo no somos tan compatibles. En fin, en los otros dos casos se que cuando nace esa otra persona, lo sientes, y vagas buscándola._

 _-¿Y si nació antes que tú?-_ Gajeel quería saber todo, nunca antes le habían explicado todo esto, era sorprendente lo que esta chica le estaba enseñando.

 _-Sería al revés, esa persona te buscaría a ti._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Creo que por una cuestión de protección, hay que proteger a quien va a estar contigo para toda la vida._

 _-Puede ser.-_ Trataba de memorizar todo lo que Wendy le había explicado. Ella volvía a jugar con el agua. _\- Entonces...¿cuál de los dos es?-_ Señala detrás suyo, Wendy estaba por responder.

 _-Oi ¿de que están hablando...?-_ Natsu se sentaba junto a él, trayendo mas cervezas, le da una a Gajeel, le ofrece una a Wendy, pero ella la rechaza, y entonces la deja en el suelo.

 _-Parejas...-_ Le respondía ella.- _¿Tú como estás con Lucy?_

 _-Muy bien, Luce es genial y única, tengo suerte de tenerla._

 _-Bien por ti.-_ Sonreía la chica.

Se quedaron todos en silencio, contemplando la noche. Alguien se aclaraba la garganta detrás de ellos, y los tres se dieron vuelta para ver a Makarov sonriéndoles.

 _-¿Cómo la estás pasando Gajeel?_

 _-Bien, gracias._

 _-Espero que todos te estén haciendo sentir cómodo.-_ Gajeel asentía.

 _-¿Por qué me miras a mi?-_ Le decía Natsu y el viejo ponía los ojos en blando.

 _-Dime Wendy, ¿cómo van las cosas en el hospital?-_ Le preguntaba a la chica. _\- ¿Hubo mas casos de gente con anemia y perdidas de sangre inexplicables?._

 _-Si, otros dos casos entraron anoche, mientras estaba de guardia.-_ Le respondía.

 _-¿Casos de perdida de sangre?-_ Gajeel miraba a los demás.- _¿Hay vampiros en Magnolia?_

 _-Unos pocos, que ya conocemos.-_ Le respondía el lider de la manada.- _Pero en el último tiempo, el número de ataques se acrecentó, y lo estamos investigando, sabes que las criaturas del inframundo no debemos llamar la atención..._

 _-Así que Magnolia no es un paraíso como habías dicho._ \- Sonreía Gajeel.- _Creí que los vampiros preferían las grandes ciudades._

 _-Y es así.-_ Le decía Natsu.- _Aquí solo está nuestra manada, y un puñado contado de vampiros._

 _-Y no te olvides del aquelarre, Natsu.-_ Wendy lo corregía.

 _-Es verdad, las chicas también...-_ El pelirrosa asentía.

 _-Bueno, hablaremos de esto en otro momento.-_ El resto del grupo que estaba dentro de la casa, empezaba a salir al exterior.- _Ya falta poco para que anochezca..._

Como había dicho Makarov, el cielo casi en su totalidad era azul, salvo en el horizonte, donde todavía podían vislumbrarse los últimos vestigios del día, reflejados en un borde rojo anaranjado, que se degradaba hasta fusionarse con el oscuro azul que comenzaba a iluminarse con unas pocas estrellas, aunque ocultas tras algunas nubes, al igual que la luna.

Natsu que estaba a su lado, se ponía de pie, y le extendía la mano, para ayudarlo a levantarse. Wendy que estaba detrás suyo, se quedaba a la espera de Romeo y Mest, que se acercaban a ella para ponerse en frente y cubrirla, ya que sabían que debían desvestirse para la transformación inminente.

Gajeel sabía las reglas básicas. El primero en transformarse siempre era el líder, era como si la luna supiera los rangos de la manada, y descargara su poder respetando ese orden. Casi todos estaban vestidos con el mínimo de ropa posible, Natsu a su lado, ya solo vestía unas bermudas, que tenía bajo la ropa, por lo que Gajeel hizo lo mismo hasta quedar con el jean puesto.

Se quedo expectante, la luna llena alumbró el espacio donde se encontraban y observó como Makarov cambiaba sus rasgos, los cuales se estilizaban hasta quedar en un hocico largo, y con el pelaje blancuzco en ese lugar, sus ojos negros se ampliaban, su pelaje era algo amarillento, Gajeel suponía que había sido un hombre rubio en su juventud, y al transformarse, el pelaje era de ese color pero algo entrecano, lo que apagaba el brillo natural, mostrando su edad. Lo sorprendente era lo grande que se había hecho, era un hombre de avanzada edad y de baja estatura, pero sin embargo frente a él tenía a un hombre lobo de gran contextura física, erguido sobre sus dos patas traseras, y estaba seguro de que debía ser muy fuerte, ya que por algo era el cabecilla del grupo a su alrededor.

Seguido de él, Macao y Wakaba, se transformaron, sus pelajes eran marrón o castaño oscuro entrecano en el caso del primero, y ojos marrón oscuro y de un color similar a la arena, como su color de cabello rubio ceniza, y ojos pardos, el segundo.

Makarov aulló, y luego los otros dos se le unieron, fue entonces que todos los demás comenzaron a transformarse, la luna hacia que los pelajes de los hombres y mujeres a su alrededor brillaran, y así Gajeel podía ver los distintos colores, varios tonos de grises y de marrones. Todos erguidos y con el cuerpo trasformado en una especie de bestia, que no llegaba a ser humana o lupina, ya que sus extremidades eran alargadas, y sus hocicos les hacían perder sus facciones, aunque sabía que podía identificarlos.

Gajeel no sabía si convertirse en hombre lobo, o en lobo completo, sentía que si lo hacía tal vez fuera tomado a mal, como un acto de soberbia o desobediencia, pero a su izquierda, Natsu ya estaba convertido en el lobo rojizo que había visto por primera vez en el callejón, y volteando a su derecha veía a una loba de un tamaño mas pequeño, pelaje gris medio, casi azul, flanqueada por dos hombres lobo de pelaje gris oscuro y marrón oscuro. Tanto Natsu como Wendy, lo miraban a la espera de que se les uniera. Entonces Gajeel empezó a experimentar como su sangre parecía hervir, como su cuerpo empezaba a cubrirse de ese pelaje negro, mas oscuro que la noche, sus manos y pies se convertían en patas, dejando su forma estilizada, y siendo reemplazadas por garras, y caía para quedar sobre sus cuatro extremidades, y miraba con orgullo a sus dos iguales, y luego al líder de la manada.

Este alzaba su hocico a la luna, y aullaba, y estaba vez todos se le unieron, y Gajeel también, y el sonido inundó el bosque, y cuando cesó, Makarov, lo miró y asintiendo empezó a correr, todos lo siguieron.

Natsu le hizo señas y entonces comenzaron a correr juntos, Wendy iba detrás de ellos, los dos hombres lobo que la están acompañando, se habían desviado y unido al resto. Natsu y él, ralentizaron la marcha para que Wendy los alcanzara, y aún yendo mas lento, eran los tres mas veloces de todo el grupo, tanto que se habían apartado.

Gajeel se sentía extraño, realmente la estaba pasando bien, tal vez era por su edad, tal vez había madurado y ya no le sentaba tan mal el trabajo en equipo, o tal vez era una distracción de su vida diaria, y eso le venía bien.

Pero de cualquier forma, correr así lo hacía sentir libre, a pesar de ya no estar solo y tener a todo un grupo de hombres y mujeres lobo corriendo con él.

Entonces se detiene, al igual que los otros dos lobos a su lado, y respondiendo a la señal emitida por Makarov, se dirigen hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido. Era el momento de cazar, y Gajeel planeaba disfrutar al máximo de esa actividad.

* * *

 **Llegó la manada, y con ellos empiezan a presentarse los problemas.**

 **Gracias a Yume Fujimi, Shonenevolution y Hati-chan por sus reviews.**

 **Wendy: Cana es la mejor, y sus cartas siempre aciertan, ella va a ayudar a que estos dos tontos se junten. Ya apareció la manada, y Wendy, así que de a poco empieza la acción.**

 **Crispy: Pobre Levy jeje, es que quise que tuviera cosas en común con Gajeel, por eso no le gusta el pastel de chocolate. Y a Natsu no le importa andar en bolas por la vida jaja. Supongo que sacaste la mayoría de los miembros de la manada, ya de a poco va a ir apareciendo el resto del gremio.**

 **Les comento** ** **capaz que en un par de cap, escriba desde el punto de vista de Levy, ¿les gusta la idea?.** Y con respecto al triangulo amoroso de Wendy, como ella en la historia es mayor de edad, puede estar con cualquiera de los dos, así que lo sometemos a votación, gihi... ustedes elijan.**

 **Hasta la próxima semana, un beso grande a todos.**


	6. Complicated

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y la portada a la gran artista, Rusky Boz.**

* * *

Algo se estaba moviendo bajo las sombras, los mayores se estaban ocupando del asunto, y hasta el momento no les habían pedido ayuda, y eso era bueno, porque Gajeel tenía demasiadas cosas en su mente, como para sumarle mas preocupaciones.

Pero parecía que Magnolia no era una ciudad tan tranquila como había creído en un principio. Era hogar de una gran manada de hombres lobo, al parecer también de un aquelarre de brujas, que llevaba años instalado en el lugar, y el conteo de vampiros iba en aumento.

Enero había pasado muy rápido, y estando a mediados de febrero, las cosas por lo menos no habían cambiado demasiado. La editorial había encontrado un nuevo lugar, por lo que se encontraba planificando la mudanza, pero los departamentos aún permanecían sin modificaciones, ya que aunque Recursos humanos, estuviera trabajando sin parar, reclutar nuevos integrantes para la empresa, era una tarea ardua y el proceso no era simple.

Para Gajeel pertenecer a la manada, no había afectado en nada su vida. La verdad era que no tenía que hacer mucho, solo la primer luna llena la había pasado junto a ellos, y la última simplemente se había quedado encerrado en su sótano, para evitar descontrolarse, ya que aunque fuera consiente de su accionar, últimamente estaba algo ido, y temía hacer algo de lo que luego fuera a arrepentirse.

Por ahora, solo se había visto con Natsu, y esporádicamente con Wendy, cuando ella venía a visitarlo. Era agradable compartir tiempo con los dos, mas con ella, ya que podían conversar y solo pasar el rato. El caso de Natsu era distinto, se peleaban bastante, pero era divertido, ya que al poder transformarse los dos cuando quisieran, en ocasiones luchaban para poder resolver cualquier conflicto, y aunque nunca arreglaban nada, no dejaba de ser entretenido hacerlo. Así también pudo conocer a los niños que siempre estaban con ellos. La niña, Charle, era bastante arisca, apenas le hablaba, tenía una personalidad muy distinta a quien era su protectora. El niño, Happy, era el caso opuesto, era muy similar a Natsu, inquieto y comedido, cada vez que el pelirrosa lo llevaba a su casa, tenía que estar detrás suyo para que no rompiera nada, aunque era una tarea bastante complicada, mas cuando no recibía ayuda de Natsu para nada.

Pero era algo entendible, al igual que ellos en su momento, los niños se estaban criando sin padres, y provenían de familias destruidas ante ataques, teniendo la suerte de haber encontrado a alguien que los cuidara, porque ahora ellos también eran licántropos, aunque a raíz de su edad, no eran incluidos en las actividades de la manada, lo que no quería decir que no pertenecieran.

Pero aunque se sintiera acompañado por el peculiar grupo, había ocasiones en que Gajeel extrañaba Oak town, la melancolía lo invadía y quería poder hablar con Lily o Juvia, y descargarse contándoles todo lo que le sucedía, pero se aguantaba las ganas de llamarlos, ya que él era un hombre adulto, y no iba a caer en eso de depender de nadie. Ni de sus amigos, ni de ella.

Aunque al parecer, no iba a tener que preocuparse tanto por querer hablar ellos, ya que por lo menos Juvia le había dicho que como lo extrañaba tanto, había comenzado a buscar trabajo en la nueva ciudad donde vivía Gajeel, y eso era lo único que le faltaba, seguro iba a tener que volver a lidiar con la mujer de la lluvia... con lo que le gustaba el clima de Magnolia.

Era entrada la noche cuando llegaba a su casa, había sido un día largo en el trabajo y necesitaba una merecida ducha para relajarse, y tratar de olvidarse de todo lo que lo preocupaba.

La noche era oscura, el cielo estaba tan nublado que no había estrellas siquiera para iluminar las calles. Venía sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando entrando al camino que guiaba a la puerta, escucha un ruido. El cabello en su nuca se eriza, sus pupilas se dilatan y de su garganta emerge un gruñido de advertencia para lo que sea o para quien sea que se estaba atreviendo a entrar en su territorio.

 _-T-tranquilo soy yo...-_ Dice Wendy, estaba sentada en el suelo, lo que era extraño.

 _-Venía distraído, perdón por gruñirte...-_ La observa. Parecía algo más pálida que lo habitual y con un aspecto algo extraño, como si estuviera enferma. _-¿Estás bien?_

 _-He tenido mejores días.-_ Le sonríe y luego intenta levantarse del suelo, se toma el brazo izquierdo, poniendo su mano sobre la articulación y con el hombro derecho se ayuda, apoyándose contra la pared para poder ponerse en pie, y entonces Gajeel puede ver la sangre y soltando lo que traía en sus manos se apresura a ayudarla. Ahora que prestaba atención podía darse cuenta de que su ropa presentaba manchas de sangre en distintos sitios donde si un corte era certero podía ser mortal. Ella era como él. Las heridas cicatrizarían, no solían demorar mucho tiempo en curarse solas, pero las de Wendy parecían demorar más de lo habitual.

 _-¿Quien mierda te hizo esto?-_ Le decía mientras la tomaba de la cintura y con el otro brazo la ayudaba a pasar su brazo por sobre sus hombros para que ella pueda darse apoyo.

- _No lo sé, tenían los rostros cubiertos.-_ Emite un quejido cuando él trata de acomodar su cuerpo para sostenerla con un solo brazo.

 _-Aguanta un poco, solo abriré la puerta...-_ Le decía mientras destrababa la cerradura, y abriendo la puerta de par en par, la cerraba tras de ellos con el pie, y la guiaba para que ella pueda sentarse a la mesa.- _Ya vengo, voy a buscar el botiquín.-_ Le dijo y subió las escaleras.

Agradecía su suerte, ya que Juvia había dejado uno preparado por cualquier eventualidad, por lo que ahora tenía con que curar a Wendy.

No sabía que mas hacer, por lo que tomó el celular y marcó el número de Natsu.

 _-Hey Natsu.-_ Dijo cuando tras un par de tonos sintió el sonido de que su llamado era respondido.

 _-¿Qué hay cara de metal?-_ Le respondía alegremente.

 _-Problemas.-_ Hizo una pausa, debía ser directo, no tenía sentido dar muchas vueltas. _\- Atacaron a Wendy. Está en casa. Ven._

Natsu se quedó un momento en silencio, procesando las cosas.- _Voy saliendo._ \- Le dijo serio.

 _-Ve si puedes conseguir algo de ropa para ella._

 _-No te preocupes, ya voy para allá.-_ Y cortó el teléfono.

Gajeel arrojó el celular sobre el colchón en su cama, y bajó las escaleras.

 _-Es lo único que tengo, espero que sirva de algo.-_ Le comentaba a Wendy mostrándole el botiquín que tenía en su mano.

 _-Alcanzará, no te preocupes.-_ Le sonreía para calmarlo. Él dejaba todo en la mesa, y se ponía en cuclillas para poder ver la herida del brazo.

- _Dejame ver.-_ La tela blanca, de la camisa que ella llevaba puesta estaba empapada en sangre, Gajeel intentó rasgar la tela donde la manga estaba rota, y sintió un ardor inmediato, como si se hubiera quemado, y retiró la mano rápido, sacudiendo los dedos para mitigar el dolor.- _Plata. ¿Pero que..._ \- Se observó la mano, y en la punta de sus dedos se veía una marca similar a una quemadura, que empezaba a curarse. Debería haberse dado cuenta que la habían atacado utilizando ese metal, por eso la cicatrización estaba demorando, pero nunca se hubiese imaginado que aún había fragmentos de este, incrustados en su cuerpo. Con cuidado para no volver a tocar la plata, rompió la tela, y se encontró con la punta de lo que fuera una lanza o daga aún incrustada en la carne, y era ese el motivo, por el cual las heridas no podían cicatrizar, y con la sangre que había perdido Wendy, aún estaba débil como para poder quitarla ella misma.

 _-Eran tres... Humanos, por lo que pude oler, me rodearon cuando volvía caminando a casa._ \- Al igual que Natsu y él, Wendy tampoco toleraba subirse a ningún vehículo.

 _-Pero esto... Esto es obra de cazadores...-_ Decía Gajeel tratando de controlar su furia, había tomado una cantidad considerable de gasas y tras ponerle alcohol para evitar cualquier infección, intentó con todo el cuidado posible retirar la plata del brazo de la chica, y aunque el proceso fuera doloroso, ella solo cerró los ojos, aguantando el dolor.

 _-Si, pero no eran cualquier tipo de cazadores.-_ Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Él ladeó la cabeza, tratando de comprender.- _Llevaban mascaras blancas que cubrían todo el rostro._

Y entonces Gajeel abrió los ojos sorprendido. _-F.A.C.E.-_ Dijo en un susurro, aunque Wendy, teniendo una buena audición como él, podía escucharlo y asentía a lo que acababa de decir.

F.A.C.E., o las siglas de: Fuerzas Anti Criaturas Esotéricas, eran una facción, la peor y mas letal del grupo que se hacía llamar 'El Consejo', una sociedad secreta que se remontaba a tiempos que Gajeel desconocía, porque que desde que existían las criaturas mágicas, también existían quienes querían eliminarlos.

Los conocía, aunque tuvo suerte de nunca cruzarlos, pero ellos fueron la razón de que junto con Lily, tuvieran que mudarse en un par de oportunidades para evitar ser encontrados por ellos. Sabía por lo que le había dicho Lily que enfrentarse a ellos era equivalente a un suicidio, por eso agradecía que Wendy haya logrado escapar con vida.

 _-Creo que si, hay que avisarle a Makarov.-_ Se levantaba la camisa y le mostraba otra punta de plata clavada entre las costillas. Gajeel dejaba la que había extraído sobre la mesa, y tomando mas gasas procedía a retirársela. Ella suspiraba, y él apoyaba la gasa para detener la sangre que manaba de la herida.- _Las cosas están mas complicadas de lo que aparentaban._

Gajeel asentía. _-Llamé a Natsu, vendrá en cualquier momento y veremos que hacemos.  
_

No pasaron muchos minutos hasta que el mencionado llegase, Gajeel y Wendy aún permanecían sentados en la mesa, y tras limpiarle las heridas, simplemente esperaban a que comenzaran a cicatrizar. No era conveniente envolverlas o cubrirlas, ya que una vez retirada la plata, él se había ocupado de desinfectar el área, y solo restaba aguardar. Cuando Natsu llama a la puerta, los dos pudieron reconocer su olor, por lo que se relajaron en cuanto supieron que de él se trataba.

Cuando Gajeel abre la puerta, el pelirrosa no lucía tan bien como siempre. _\- ¿Y a ti que te pasó?-_ Le preguntó Gajeel.

 _-Tuve que decirle a Luce que me traiga, porque fui a su casa a buscar ropa, ella se fue a buscar a Charle.-_ Le decía alcanzándole una bolsa con prendas para Wendy.- _Esto estaba afuera._ \- Le alcanza el saco y la mochila que Gajeel había tirado para socorrer a la chica.

 _-Gracias.-_ Había sido bueno llamar a Natsu, sabía reaccionar bajo presión, él, sin embargo, no había pensado en Charle. _\- Pasa._

Entre los dos se manejaron para explicarle todo lo sucedido, y su reacción fue de sorpresa en un principio, para después transformarse en furia.

 _-Tenemos que hacer algo, cualquiera puede ser el próximo blanco._

 _-Puede ser, pero no estamos seguros, y no podemos actuar sin pensar.-_ Lo tranquilizaba Wendy. _\- Se lo que vi, pero debemos ser prudentes._

 _-Hay que decirle al viejo, supongo que él sabrá manejarse.-_ Decía Gajeel mientras permanecía de pie, cruzado de brazos. _-Ahora Wendy, ¿quieres cambiarte?-_ Miró a la chica aún sentada a la mesa.- _No quiero sonar mal, pero estas hecha un desastre._

 _-Si, para eso traje la ropa.- Le decía Natsu asintiendo y Wendy se reía.-¿Qué es lo gracioso?_

 _-Nada...-_ Decía sin poder parar de reír _.- Es que agradezco haber recurrido a ustedes. Me tratan como una mas, y eso me viene bien. Gracias._

 _-No debes agradecer nada.-_ Le respondía Gajeel, y Natsu asentía.- _Ahora sube, la primer puerta a la izquierda es el baño._

Los dos hombres esperaron a que Wendy subiera con el bolso con ropa, y cuando estaban seguros de que no los iba a poder escuchar, empezaron a hablar.

-¿Qué se supone que hacemos?

-No tengo idea, pero avisar a Makarov es lo único que se me ocurre...- Le respondía Gajeel.- No hay mucho por hacer ahora. Pero vamos a tener que andar con cuidado, dudo que las cosas se pongan mas fáciles.

Natsu asentía en respuesta. Para cuando Wendy se había dado una ducha y cambiado de ropa, y arrojado a la basura la que llevaba, los tres aguardaron a que Lucy llegara con la niña.

Y en cuanto Gajeel quedó solo, solo pudo pensar en si realmente había sido una sabia decisión mudarse a Magnolia, porque en realidad había venido en busca de respuestas, y aún no las había podido obtener. Y además estaba Levy, y todo lo que ella despertaba en él, lo hacía sentirse débil por momentos, y no le gustaba eso, pero tampoco deseaba no haberla conocido. ¿Por qué todo tenía que complicarse cada vez mas?...

* * *

A sus 23 años, Levy se sentía realizada en muchos planos de su vida. Se había recibido en una carrera que amaba, como lo era Literatura, y planeaba comenzar Traductorado. Su trabajo no podía ser mejor, hacía lo que le gustaba y en un ambiente laboral muy bueno. Pero no solo eso, también tenía amigos geniales, y estaba en pareja con un hombre grandioso que la respetaba y quería que creciera como persona.

¿Por qué tenía tantas dudas entonces? ¿Dónde había quedado la persona racional que siempre había sido? Todo era tan... complicado.

Toda su vida había demostrado ser alguien madura, incluso siendo mas joven, ¿por qué precisamente ahora estaba experimentando estos sentimientos?

Sabía lo que era mejor para ella, tal vez fuera una decisión difícil de tomar, pero suponía que era lo mejor, y que ella era capaz de afrontar lo que sea. Todos sus amigos le brindaban su apoyo... y también sus opiniones, tampoco es que se quería guiar por lo que le dijeran, pero si todos opinaban igual, debían de tener un poco de razón. Bueno, Cana no pensaba igual que el resto, aunque así era su amiga, y por mas que la quisiera con toda el alma, no iba a dejar que su decisión se basará en una lectura de cartas.

Y cuando estaba segura de que sabia lo que debía hacer, aparece él, y todo su mundo se desestabiliza.

No era común en ella, podía pensar en mil y una excusas de porque no estaba bien. Y aunque tratara de negarlo, no lo entendía, porque era complicado, no le encontraba otra explicación, a pesar que se jactaba de tener un cerebro analítico, capaz de resolver cualquier problema que se le presentara.

Ya estaba grande para actuar de esta forma, porque no podía ser razonable, como siempre lo había sido.

¿Qué era distinto esta vez?

Sus amigos se habían dado cuenta, pero al ser tan reservada, pensaban que era otras las cuestiones que la aquejaban.

Estaba conforme con como estaban las cosas en su vida en este momento, pero sin embargo, todo lo que tenía la hacía sentir vacía. Lo que no tenía sentido alguno, porque era feliz, quería creerlo, por lo menos estaba contenta...¿no?.

Y por eso maldecía el momento que lo había conocido... Las circunstancias habían sido divertidas, podía decirse, ahora que lo pensaba en frío y rememoraba. ¿Quién iba a pensar que se toparía con uno de su clase sin darse cuenta? Ya conocía al novio de su mejor amiga, pero sin embargo fue lo suficientemente estúpida para no darse cuenta hasta que ya era tarde. Porque ese era el poder que Gajeel Redfox tenía sobre ella, no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

Era una buena persona, algo bruto, si le preguntaban, pero al menos era honesto, si decir lo que fuera que se le pasara por la mente era honestidad, y no ser desubicado. Pero le gustaba pasar tiempo con él, sus almuerzos se habían convertido en rutina, pero esas de las que uno disfruta, ya que se sentía bien estar en presencia del otro, en un silencio que no era incomodo. Se odiaba internamente por disfrutar de esos momentos, que además estaban afectando su trabajo, Erza ya se lo había planteado, no estaba trabajando al 100% como solía hacerlo. Pero ¿cómo se suponía que podía concentrarse en la lectura y corrección de las obras que le presentaban, cuando tenía a semejante espécimen de hombre a metros de su oficina?.

Ya era bastante complicado fingir que leía cuando almorzaban juntos, inclusive percatándose que él la estaba observando. Pero creía que estaba manejando bien sus sentimientos, al menos lo intentaba.

Pero no le encontraba explicación al porque desde el momento que lo conoció, hace poco mas de dos meses, él la había hecho experimentar mas sentimientos, de los que pensaba que podía sentir.

Estuvo furiosa con él en cuanto pudo darse cuenta que la había engañado y se había metido en su casa, aunque mas enojada estaba con ella misma por no haber sabido darse cuenta de lo que era.

Cuando supo que iba a trabajar en la editorial, estaba tan molesta, y frustrada, ¿cómo se podía tener tanta mala suerte?. Y todavía podía recordar cuando la increpó en el ascensor en su primer día de trabajo, ofendiéndola con sus acusaciones... como si ella fuera alguien capaz de ventilar un secreto de ese estilo, ¿qué clase de persona se pensaba que era?.

Pero ese día también lo pudo experimentar por primera vez, esa energía, era magnetismo, a esa conclusión había llegado tratando de hallarle una explicación a la corriente eléctrica que fluía entre ellos. Se encontró frente a una fuerza magnética tan grande a la que no podía evitar sentirse atraída.

Y todavía intentaba no pensar en que esa noche, había estado a punto de besarlo, por lo que intentó evitar cruzárselo en la oficina, hasta que él vino a pedirle disculpas por su forma de actuar, y ella no pudo sentir mas que calidez, frente al hombre que tenía parado junto a la puerta de su oficina, y ternura, ya que no parecía muy cómodo frente a la idea de tener que pedir perdón, ni muy acostumbrado, y eso la conmovió, eso y lo bien que se veía con esa camisa gris, con los últimos botones desabrochados y la corbata negra algo suelta, y esos pantalones negros, que al igual que la camisa, a pesar de ser holgados, aún así le marcaban los músculos, que ella sabía que tenía, porque ya lo había visto desnudo, pensamiento que la hacía sonrojar cada vez que recordaba esa mañana en que despertó abrazada a él.

 _-Lev, cariño.-_ Escucha unos suaves golpes a la madera de la puerta.- _Erza quiere hablar contigo.-_ Levy levantó la vista y se encontró con Mira en la puerta de su oficina. No la había escuchado entrar siquiera, y creía haber cerrado la puerta. - _Estabas muy compenetrada leyendo.-_ Se reía la chica de pelo albino, casi blanco. En realidad Levy no había avanzado nada con el manuscrito que tenía en sus manos, estaba estancada en la primer página desde que lo tomó en sus manos, mas temprano esa mañana, leyendo y volviendo a leer las mismas palabras, una y otra vez, pero sin retenerlas.

 _-Si.-_ Le respondió algo nerviosa, dejando la pila de hojas sobre su escritorio, y sus anteojos a un lado.

 _-¿No vas a marcarlo donde te quedaste? Para no perder la lectura.-_ Le sugería Mira con una sonrisa.

 _-Se exactamente por donde voy, no te preocupes.-_ Levy ya estaba de pie junto a la otra chica. _-¿Sabes que quiere Erza?_

 _-No, pero seguro debe ser algo sobre la ampliación. No hay de que preocuparse.-_ Levy asintió, esperaba no estar haciendo su trabajo tan desastrosamente como creía, ya Erza se lo había marcado, pero no tenía ganas de ser regañada por la pelirroja.

Caminaron con Mira los metros que separaban su oficina de la de la jefa de ambas. Levy aprovechó para observar al departamento donde trabajaban sus dos mejores amigos y también Gajeel, y lo encontró muy concentrado viendo a su computador. Se mordió el labio inferior al verlo fruncir el ceño pensativo, con algunos cabellos se le venían al rostro aunque lo tuviera recogido. ¿Por qué era tan atractivo?. Movió la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos de su mente, y mientras Mira entraba a Recursos Humanos, ella abría la puerta de vidrio de la oficina donde estaba Erza. La encontró entre papeles desordenados y hablando por teléfono.

 _-Vuelvo mas tarde, si estás ocupada.-_ Erza le indica que espere, y Levy cierra la puerta detrás de si, y se queda de pie frente al escritorio.

 _-Confío en su decisión, si considera que es lo mejor, haga lo que crea conveniente.-_ Asentía en respuesta a lo que escuchaba del otro lado de la línea, y sonreía. _\- Muy bien, lo llamaré luego, porque ahora estoy con mucho trabajo. Pero gracias por mantenerme al tanto.-_ Escuchaba la respuesta. _\- Si, adiós.-_ Le señalaba a Levy para que se sentara, y colgaba el teléfono.- _Bueno Levy, al fin encuentro un momento para hablar contigo._

 _-¿Estás segura que no quieres que vuelva en otro momento? No tengo problema._

 _-No, no te preocupes.-_ Le decía levantándose de su silla, y rodeando el escritorio, para apoyarse en este y poder estar mas cerca de Levy. _\- Ahora dime, ¿cómo te está yendo?-_ Se cruzaba de brazos.

 _-Eh...?-_ No entendía nada, pensaba que estaba ahí para hablar de trabajo.

 _-¿Cómo van las cosas con Freed?_

 _-Bien,-_ Dijo dudando.- _supongo..._

 _-La editorial está atravesando un buen momento.-_ Apoyaba sus dos manos en el escritorio.- _Y no quiero tampoco que te exijas, pero hemos hablado del cambio en tu desempeño, y creo que tiene relación con tu vida personal.-_ Levy estaba por demás incómoda.- _Se que aún así, eres mejor empleada de cualquiera que pueda llegar a conseguir para cubrir tu puesto, pero tu eres mas que eso, somos amigas, ¿no?_ \- Levy asentía y agachaba la vista.- _Te conozco de hace años, y entiendo por lo que estas pasando, es todo un paso para ti. Por eso quiero que sepas que tanto yo como la editorial, te apoyaremos completamente en la decisión que tomes. Tienes muchas oportunidades, y aunque me encantaría retenerte, se que puedes trabajar en mejores empresas que esta, así que lo que tu decidas estará bien para nosotros, nos adecuaremos.-_ Levy levanta la vista sorprendida, no le estaba gustando a donde viraba esta conversación.- _Queremos que seas feliz..._

 _-Yo..._ \- El teléfono suena, interrumpiendo a Levy.

Erza levanta el tubo. _\- Si.-_ Hace una pausa.- _Esta bien, pasa el llamado._ \- Erza tapa el tubo.- _Debo tomar este, es de la imprenta. ¿Hablamos luego?_ \- Levy iba a decirle algo en respuesta, pero Erza ya estaba saludando a quien estaba del otro lado del teléfono.

Se levanta y sale a su oficina, evitando cruzar miradas con nadie. No sabía que hacer, ese sábado viajaría a Crocus, a pasar San Valentín, ya que Freed le había regalado los pasajes de avión para que pueda ir y pasar el fin de semana, y evitar el viaje en auto, que siempre le resultaba agotador. Y este fin de semana definiría su situación, y quería creer que iba a poder ser capaz de tomar la decisión correcta.

* * *

Había pasado una semana del ataque a Wendy, Makarov les había pedido, no, mas bien exigido que traten de mantenerse siempre juntos, en grupos o por lo menos con alguien de la manada. Gajeel y Natsu, habían prometido que ellos se mantendrían juntos, pero era mas bien una excusa, para evitar recibir un sermón, ya que a ninguno de los dos le preocupaba su seguridad como para no seguir con su vida como lo hacían normalmente... que alguien se atreviera a enfrentarse a alguno de ellos; pero como lo que el líder decía, debía hacerse, y cuando quisieron dejar implícito que ninguno de los dos iba a andar con una niñera, ante la mirada furiosa de Makarov, prefirieron no contradecirlo, y sin mediar palabra, expresaron que ellos se 'cuidarían' entre si.

Esa era una de las cosas que a Gajeel le agradaban del chico, pensaban muy parecido, y pudieron salir con esa solución para evitar estirar la historia. Esto no dejó muy convencido al viejo, pero igualmente no dijo nada al respecto, todavía seguía preocupado por el incremento en los ataques de vampiros, y no podía evitar al menos considerar que debía haber alguna relación entre estos y la aparición del Consejo.

No les comentó mucho sobre el tema, pero al parecer el aquelarre de brujas también estaba realizando investigaciones, eso le había informado a Makarov su reina, así era como se referían estas mujeres, ( Porque las brujas eran solo mujeres.) a la cabecilla, quien estuviera al mando del grupo, sin necesidad de que se siguiera una linea cosanguínea para acceder a dicho título, mas allá de que todas se consideraran entre si como hermanas, y era mas un término en referencia al poder de dicha mujer, que también podía ser heredado. Pero la elección solía ser mas democrática, no se podía obligar a alguien a estar al mando si no lo deseaba, o al menos eso le había contado Juvia a Gajeel, y esta mujer, a la que todavía no había podido conocer, ya que las brujas eran por demás reservadas, cuidaba mucho de sus hermanas, y era por eso que Makarov ya las había advertido, porque si el asunto pasaba a mayores, siempre era bueno tener aliados.

Y lo mismo aplicaba a los vampiros que vivían en la ciudad, pero estos eran mas difíciles de contactar, los pocos que los licántropos o las brujas conocían ya habían sido avisados, porque también se veían afectados, ya que si alguno de su especie había optado por vivir en un lugar tranquilo como lo era Magnolia, no iba a querer poner en el mapa a su ciudad como zona liberada para vampiros.

Ese viernes Gajeel estaba esperando por Natsu, y este estaba llegando considerablemente tarde. Él había salido de la oficina y hecho tiempo en un café cercano, porque tenía algo de trabajo para terminar, y prefería hacerlo allí que en la editorial, y Natsu le había dicho que a las ocho lo vería en la entrada del bosque del este de Magnolia, y odiaba que lo hagan esperar. Además tuvo que soportar que todo estuviera decorado por el "Día de los enamorados", cuando este ya había pasado, pero sabía que era normal que a pesar de que era solo un día, el negocio era siempre tratar de que todo se extendiera durante el mes en que caía dicha fecha, "marketing" pensaba para si mismo, y en este febrero los clientes a captar eran "enamorados", por eso a pesar de haber elegido este lugar, odiaba estar donde siempre había parejas a su alrededor, era irritante, pero trataba de recordarse a si mismo que el café era realmente bueno, lo que hacía valer la pena el estar allí.

Y tras tener que soportar eso, estando en el bosque, su molestia aumentaba a cada momento. Si fuera por él, ya se hubiese ido a su casa, dejando al pelirrosa plantado, pero no tenía opción, hoy se iban a reunir, ya que Natsu había insistido en que tenía que presentarle a alguien y que era importante que se vieran en un lugar apartado.

Pero llevaba 45 minutos esperando, y Gajeel nunca se había caracterizado por ser alguien paciente, y realmente se estaba esforzando, y ya cansado, cuando estaba a punto de irse escuchó ruidos provenientes del bosque, y observó entre las sombras, al lobo rojizo que ya reconocería donde fuera.

 _-No pienso transformarme...-_ Le decía con desgano. Tenía su mochila, con su notebook y cosas de la editorial, no se podía dar el lujo de perderlas. A Natsu no le importó, y solo le hizo señas con el hocico, para que lo siguiera.

No solía adentrarse en el bosque, no estando en su forma humana. Todo lo veía distinto, desde otra perspectiva, además era un sitio incómodo de recorrer con zapatos, y en mas de una oportunidad tuvo que sostenerse de algún árbol, para evitar caerse al tropezarse con alguna raíz, lo que dejaba marcas en el tronco, ya que su cuerpo acostumbraba a reaccionar antes que él, y sus manos, se transformaban por momentos en garras. Era normal, era instintivo, sus ojos también habían cambiado, para adaptarse a la carencia de luz, si alguien lo observara ahora, vería que sus ojos eran completamente rojos, carentes de humanidad, todo sería iris, y sus pupilas se verían algo dilatadas para poder ver mejor, y con un brillo antinatural, ya que sus ojos reflejarían la luz de la luna.

 _-¿A dónde vamos?-_ Preguntó Gajeel, estaba cansado de seguir los pasos de Natsu, sin saber hacia donde lo estaba guiando. Además ¿qué respuesta podía darle estando en su forma lupina? Pero tenía que preguntar, y el lobo frente a él solo le hizo señas, para que continúe siguiéndolo. Cuando se detuvieron, cerca al río, Natsu volvió a erguirse sobre sus dos piernas, y buscó al costado de un árbol, una bolsa.

 _-¿Vas a vestirte o seguirás andando en pelotas?-_ Gajeel se quedaba esperándolo, con las manos en los bolsillos.

 _-Hola para ti también, cara de metal.-_ Le respondía Natsu, y sacaba de la bolsa ropa para ponerse. El clima ya era mas cálido, el invierno estaba llegando a su fin, y la elección de vestuario era acorde a esto, un pantalón de jean, una remera simple manga corta, encima un sweater gris y unas tenis. Al ser ambos hombres lobo, no necesitaban abrigarse demasiado, a pesar de estar en su forma humana, era como si llevaran su pelaje con ellos, por lo que mas bien era una fachada, para tampoco quedar en evidencia. No podían andar en remera, cuando lo normal era que la gente se tirara todo el armario encima. _\- ¿Ya estás listo?_

 _-¿Para qué?_

 _\- Sígueme. Quedamos en que nos encontraríamos aquí a poca distancia._

 _-Estoy harto. ¿A quién mierda quieres presentarme?-_ Gajeel se cruzaba de brazos, estaba cansado y no tenía ganas de seguir avanzando sin saber a donde ni a quien iba a conocer

 _-Ya lo verás...-_ Le sonreía alegre Natsu.- _Es algo ermitaño, por eso tuvimos que alejarnos..._

Gajeel solo movió la cabeza. Caminaron unos momentos por la rivera del río y cuando se adentraron un poco los arboles a su alrededor eran altísimos, casi tapando la poca luz de luna que bañaba el bosque.

Natsu se detiene abruptamente, y Gajeel casi choca con su espalda porque iba distraído mirando a su alrededor, presentía que alguien los observaba.

 _-Este era el punto de encuentro.-_ Le comenta Natsu. Y sin darle mucho tiempo a reaccionar, Gajeel observaba como desde uno de los arboles mas altos, caía un hombre de su edad aproximadamente, realizando un aterrizaje en extremo silencioso, tanto que aún con su audición, no lo hubiera percibido sino fuera porque lo estaba viendo. Este queda en cuclillas y se pone de pie, enfrentándose a Natsu.

 _-Llegas tarde.-_ Le decía el chico, ahora que lo veía de cerca parecía algo mas joven. Era un poco mas bajo que él, tenía cabello negro corto, algo despeinado, ojos caídos de un azul muy oscuro y una piel demasiado pálida para ser natural en una persona con sangre corriendo por sus venas. Era un vampiro. Gajeel no se transformó, pero soltó la mochila y se puso en posición de ataque.

 _-Tranquilo.-_ Le dijo Natsu, dándose cuenta como Gajeel estaba totalmente tensionado detrás suyo.- _Este está de nuestro lado._

Gajeel se permitió relajarse un poco, no demasiado, ya que nunca había confiado del todo en esta especie. Al fin y al cabo el encuentro se estaba produciendo de noche, y a pesar de que los vampiros pudieran deambular durante el día, era cuando anochecía que eran capaces de utilizar todos sus poderes y alimentarse, aunque de esto último no había que preocuparse, un vampiro nunca se alimentaría de un hombre lobo.

El tipo lo observó enarcando una ceja y luego volvió a mirar a Natsu.

 _-Llegas una hora tarde.-_ Le espetó al pelirrosa.

 _-Eres inmortal. Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo, no se porque te importa...-_ Le respondió Natsu.

 _-Al menos no soy el único al que hiciste esperar...-_ Aprovechaba Gajeel y también se descargaba.

 _-Suele hacerlo, acostúmbrate...-_ El tipo, del que no sabía el nombre, le decía dirigiéndose a él.- _¿Qué querías?-_ Esta vez le hablaba a Natsu.

 _-Hablar de lo mismo del otro día, pero esta vez traje a este conmigo..._ \- Apoyaba una mano sobre el hombro de Gajeel, mientras él lo miraba mal.

 _-Soy Gray.-_ Le extendía la mano el chico.- _Me presento, ya que parece que este idiota no lo va a hacer..._

 _-Si lo iba a hacer...-_ Se quejaba Natsu.

 _-Gajeel.-_ Se presentaba Gajeel, y cuando le tomó la mano, pudo sentirla completamente fría, mas que en cualquier otro vampiro que haya conocido, lo que lo sorprendió, y eso fue percibido por Natsu.

 _-Te diste cuenta, eh...-_ Le decía sonriente.- _Por eso lo llamo 'Princesa de hielo'_

 _-Eres un imbécil.-_ Decía Gray soltándole la mano a Gajeel.

 _-No te creas tan especial.-_ Natsu ponía los ojos en blanco, viendo como el vampiro se mostraba ofendido. _-Él es 'Cara de metal'.-_ Señalaba a Gajeel y este se aguantaba las ganas de golpearlo.

Gray sonreía. _-Bueno, dime que era lo que querías..._

 _-Quería que te unas a nosotros..._

 _-¿Nosotros?-_ Preguntó Gajeel.

 _-Si. Nosotros.-_ Lo señaló, para luego señalarse a él mismo.- _Makarov no hace mas que averiguar. Yo creo que debemos actuar antes que sea tarde, pero si se entera no nos dejaría en paz, e insistiría que nos acoplemos en manada. Pero tu eres como yo, por lo que creí que lo mejor sería averiguar nosotros mismos que es lo que está pasando en Magnolia._

 _-No le va a gustar cuando se entere.-_ Le decía Gajeel, ya haciéndose a la idea del plan presentado por Natsu.- _Y tarde o temprano se va a enterar.-_ Natsu se encogía de hombros despreocupado.

 _-¿Y dónde entro yo?-_ Preguntó Gray.

 _-Tres son mejor que dos.-_ Respondía y sonaba obvio para Gray. _\- Además a ti tampoco te conviene que el Consejo venga a la ciudad, y con respecto a los vampiros, bueno, tu eres un vampiro..._

 _-Gracias por avisarme, no lo sabía...-_ Respondía irónico.

 _-No, lo que quería decir es que tú, puedes guiarte mejor de donde encontrar a los vampiros que están llegando a la ciudad. Tal vez puedas averiguar el motivo de por que eligieron Magnolia.-_ El vampiro empezaba a considerar lo que le estaba sugiriendo. _\- ¿Qué dices?_

 _-No está mal, aunque no veo por que entre los tres podríamos hacer mas de lo que una manada y un aquelarre juntos._ \- Le planteaba.

 _-Porque a diferencia de las brujas y los lobos, contigo abarcaremos mas, tú compartes mas cosas con ellos... Tú sabes, chupar sangre y esas cosas.-_ Gray lo miró mal, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a la forma de expresarse de Natsu.

 _-Tendremos que buscar un punto de encuentro._

 _-Eso no es problema. Gajeel pone su casa.-_ Decía Natsu.

 _-¿Cuándo se suponía que ibas a preguntarme? -_ Le decía Gajeel enojado.

 _-No se porque te molestas, es mejor que en lo de Luce..._

Gajeel ponía los ojos en blanco, pero tenía razón. Natsu vivía en las afueras de la ciudad, y con Happy además, y no sabía donde era que Gray vivía, y prefería tampoco saberlo.

 _-Entonces...¿Qué les parece si vamos a nuestra 'base de operaciones' a conversar de esto?-_ Le sonreía a los dos.

 _-Si planeabas usar mi casa...¿por qué carajo no nos juntamos ahí directamente?-_ Gajeel estaba sumamente irritado.

 _-Porque Gray no sabía donde quedaba..._

 _-Me podrías haber dicho la dirección.-_ Decía el mencionado.

 _-¿Y dónde está la diversión en eso?-_ Los dos lo miraron mal.- _¿Qué? Es verdad, somos una mini sociedad secreta, así es mas divertido. Ahora vamos._ \- Se daba vuelta y comenzaba a caminar, esperando que los otros lo siguieran

Gray solo negaba con la cabeza, luego miraba a Gajeel. _\- Es como lanzar señales al espacio, se espera ver formas de vida inteligente..._

 _-Pero nunca se encuentra nada, gihi.-_ Terminaba la frase, y Gray también reía.

- _¿Qué están cuchicheando allá atrás?-_ Natsu les preguntaba casi gritando, se había alejado bastante y por eso no los escuchaba bien.

 _-Nada.-_ Le respondía Gajeel.- _Mejor vamos.._.

Y ambos se apresuraron para alcanzar a Natsu, emprendiendo marcha hacia el que ahora sería su punto de encuentro.

* * *

 **Perdón por no haber actualizado la semana pasada, mala semana y encima estaba bastante bloqueada para escribir este cap. Pero acá está, y mas largo que los otros, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Apareció Gray vampiro... y los enemigos de este fic.**

 **Hice una corrección, Kinana no pertenece a la manada, ya lo corregí.**

 **Gracias a todos por las review. A Yume Fujimi, Shonenevolution, Hati-chan y a Mistyk862.**

 **Wendy: Llegó la manada, pero el Gale está desde el primer cap jeje**

 **Crispy: Al fin pude subir el cap, y si, la relación de Levy y Freed se va a ir a la porra en cualquier momento :).**

 **Guest: Me alegro que te vaya gustando, en este h** **ice un breve POV de Levy y en el próximo va haber mas.**

 **Y por la votación de Mest vs Romeo, como me gusta llamarla, va complicada, jeje.**

 **Nos leemos la próxima semana.**


	7. Clue

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y la portada a quien mejor retrata a Gajevy, Rusky Boz.**

* * *

 _-Hey, hermosa.-_ Freed le daba un beso a Levy en la frente, y luego la sujetaba del mentón para que ella lo viera a los ojos. _\- No estés triste. No será tanto tiempo._

 _-No es eso.-_ Levy le respondía.

Estaban en el aeropuerto. El fin de semana llegaba a su fin y Levy debía, o mas bien quería, volver a Magnolia por su trabajo. Los dos días se habían pasado rápido, no pasaron tanto tiempo juntos como creía, pero recibió una cantidad enorme de libros de regalo que compensaban un poco su ausencia y la discusión que habían tenido el día anterior, ya que la idea de fin de semana que Freed había tenido planeada, había resultado muy distinta a la que Levy hubiese imaginado.

* * *

No mas pasar a buscarla al aeropuerto la mañana del sábado, fueron a su departamento, donde no estuvieron mucho tiempo juntos, ya que él aún tenía trabajo por realizar, y por eso volvió a la edificio del Diario Crocus, donde se desempeñaba en la misma área en la que antes lo hacía en la editorial Fairy tail, y eso fue algo que la disgustó bastante, ya que había realizado este viaje para poder pasar tiempo junto a él, y realizar actividades en pareja, no sola y encerrada.

Por lo que con su propia copia de la llave, ya que él se había encargado de hacerle una, se dispuso a recorrer Crocus. El departamento que rentaba Freed no estaba muy alejado del centro, había muchas librerías y cafés, y tenía un gran parque cerca. Como el clima acompañaba ese sábado, el parque estaba lleno de parejas y familias con niños, un pequeño mundo aparte dentro de la gran ciudad, y aunque hubiese podido disfrutarlo mas teniendo compañía, ese fue el lugar donde pasó la tarde leyendo un libro que había llevado con ella. "Vaya plan romántico..." pensó para si misma, pero trataba de buscarle el lado positivo, así era ella, no podía enojarse con su novio, tenía que trabajar, podía entenderlo, ella también era una workaholic, por lo que no podía juzgarlo.

Pero creyendo que esa noche iba a ser distinta, su sorpresa fue mayor cuando resultó que la famosa cena para la que debía prepararse era una fiesta del diario, ya que celebraba su aniversario de fundación. Si, el día 14 caería un martes, pero siendo ese fin de semana anterior, el que pudieron organizar para verse, pensó que harían algo mas íntimo, solos.

Al menos el vestido que le había regalado para la ocasión era hermoso: de satén de seda, con un escote en V, con tiras que descendían hasta cruzarse en la parte baja de la espalda, marcando el acentuado escote que allí tenía, todo de un suave color amarillo. Levy se maquilló sutilmente, y se hizo un semi-recogido, dejando su flequillo y un par de mechones sueltos que enmarcaban su rostro. Freed se mostró completamente gustoso con como se veía su pareja, él por su parte llevaba un clásico smokin negro, y el pelo recogido en una coleta.

Se la pasaron haciendo sociales toda la noche, para Freed era importante, así que trataba de apoyarlo. Pudo conocer así gente del ámbito periodístico, de distintos diarios y revistas, y particularmente a gente de la editorial Edolas, lugar donde Levy soñaba con trabajar, y empresa que había lanzado varios de sus títulos favoritos. Pero el momento de la noche fue cuando fue presentada con los superiores de Freed. La charla era amena hasta que el tema se desvió de lo laboral.

 _-Hacen una hermosa pareja.-_ Le decía el jefe inmediato de Freed, el señor Shito Yajima, un hombre entrado en años, muy agradable.- _¿Cuándo se casaran?_

Levy estaba por responder, pero Freed ya estaba respondiendo por ambos. _\- Pronto... Ella se mudará aquí, y una vez que estemos conviviendo, empezaremos con la planificación de la boda._

 _-Es bueno escucharlo, una chica así es para conservarla._

Freed asentía _y_ Levy lo miraba descolocada. Nunca lo habían discutido, ella aún no estaba segura de querer vivir en Crocus, pero sin embargo él ya lo daba por hecho. Eso la molestó profundamente, por lo que tratando de fingir compostura, se limitó a sonreír y se excusó para ir al baño.

Allí se quedó unos minutos, teniendo que arreglarse el maquillaje, ya que de la rabia, había empezado a llorar, y una vez que se pudo calmar, salió al pasillo donde estaban los baños a un lado del salón, y encontró a Freed esperándola.

Estaba cruzado de brazos, pero en cuanto la vio salir, se acercó a ella. _\- ¿Qué sucede Levy?_

 _-Nada.-_ Le dijo tratando de salir del espacio en que se encontraban, y alejarse de Freed, pero él la detuvo, y la abrazó por detrás.

 _-No te enojes, por favor._

 _-No estoy enojada._

 _-Levy..._

- _Una no puede enojarse respecto a algo de lo que ni siquiera estaba enterada. ¿No?-_ Le espetó de forma irónica.- _Deberías considerar mi opinión de estos planes, antes de contarselo a todo el mundo._

 _-Por favor.-_ Empezó a darle pequeños besos en el cuello, ya que sabía que le hacían cosquillas, y así intentaba hacerla sonreír.

- _¿No crees que debemos discutir estas cosas entre nosotros?_ \- Ella se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo.- _No puedes afirmar algo, de lo cual todavía no hemos hablado._

 _-Pero si lo hemos hablado.-_ Un par de mujeres pasaban hacia el baño, y observaban curiosas a la pareja discutir. _\- Ven.-_ Freed llevó a Levy a una terraza, donde podrían hablar mas tranquilos.- _Levy, escúchame.-_ Ella lo miraba.- _El próximo mes Bickslow se va a casar con Lisanna._

 _-Ya lo sé, pero eso no quiere decir que nosotros también debamos._

 _-Tengo 30, creo que es edad de sentar cabeza. Tampoco es que nunca haya sido muy lanzado, pero tú me entiendes.-_ Ella lo observaba.- _Y nosotros nos llevamos bien, y somos buenos amigos. Somos muy parecidos, y nunca haríamos algo insensato o impulsivo. S_ _abes que lo nuestro si funcionará._

 _-Si, ambos somos aburridos...-_ Se rió Levy, y Freed se le unió.

 _-Si, lo somos.-_ La tomaba del mentón. _\- Es que este es solo el siguiente paso en nuestra relación.-_ Le decía acomodándole el cabello detrás de la oreja.- _Tenemos que estar juntos. Es lo correcto...  
_

 _-Lo sé, pero..._

 _-Tratemos de enfocarnos en el ahora. ¿Te parece?-_ Ella suspiró y asintió. _\- Ese vestido debe mostrarse.-_ La abrazó, y luego la tomó de la mano. - _Así que..._ _¿qué dices?, ¿volvemos a la fiesta?_.

 _-Está bien._

Freed no volvió a presionar con el tema, y al día siguiente se mostró mas atento que lo de costumbre, como para compensarla por su forma de actuar, por lo que aunque se levantaron tarde, porque habían trasnochado, fueron a almorzar, para luego recorrer el parque, y terminar la tarde buscando en las librerías de la zona, ¿qué?, cualquier cosa que les gustara, ambos eran unos ratones de biblioteca, por lo que estaban en su mundo, y aunque Levy trató de negarse, Freed pagó por todo lo que compraron, así que ahora volvería a Magnolia con una docena mas de libros en su haber, y mas dudas de las que tenía antes de salir para Crocus.

* * *

Freed no entendía porque Levy se veía tan desanimada. _-¿Entonces? No pongas esa cara, ya pronto volveremos a vernos.-_ Se abrazaron _.- Ahora ve y llámame en cuanto aterrices en Magnolia. ¿Está bien?-_ Ella asentía _._

 _-Adiós.-_ Se dieron un beso rápido, y Levy traspasó la seguridad para acceder a la zona para aguardar su vuelo.

Se compró muchas golosinas, le había agarrado un ataque de angustia oral. No sabía que hacer, no podía concentrarse siquiera en leer alguno de los muchos libros nuevos que tenía, solo podía maquinarse dentro de su mente, y pensar en todas las opciones, posibilidades y consecuencias.

El vuelo era corto, de una duración de poco mas de una hora, tiempo que le ganaba a las 7 horas que debía hacer si escogía conducir desde Magnolia.

Su ciudad natal era todo lo que había conocido desde niña. Ya casi no recordaba a su madre, su abuela le contó lo necesario a una edad en que pudiera comprender, sobre la historia de como su hija se había enamorado de la persona equivocada, y que ella era fruto de esa relación, que había terminado en tragedia. Cuando su madre falleció, Levy tenía cuatro años, su abuela se convirtió en su tutora legal, y esa era la única diferencia, ya que desde que habia nacido prácticamente la había criado, y aunque era una mujer que viajaba mucho por trabajo, no solía llevar a Levy con ella, por lo que solía quedarse con alguna de sus amigas, y así fue su infancia, hasta que empezó a hacer amigos propios.

Su mejor amiga Lucy la esperaría en el aeropuerto. Siempre que podían pasaban tiempo juntas, desde que tenían 13 años, cuando esta se mudara a la ciudad, se convirtieron automáticamente en las mejores amigas, y junto con Cana eran inseparables, siendo ellas una de las tantas razones por las cuales no quería dejar la ciudad. Inclusive desde que Lucy había había empezado a salir Natsu, también pudo compartir momentos con él y Happy, haciendo que su grupo de amigos se ampliara.

Jet y Droy, de los cuales era amiga desde el jardín de infantes, siempre habían estado allí para ella, y aunque en mas de una oportunidad durante la adolescencia, habían expresado sus deseos de ser algo más que amigos, cosa que ella sabía nunca funcionaría, su relación de amistad nunca se vio afectada, ni se perdió, inclusive fueron los tres juntos a la fiesta de graduación, siendo sus fotos grupales, las mas hilarantes de la noche. Además ellos ahora trabajaban con ella, y eso era algo muy bueno, porque no solo le gustaba lo que hacía, sino que allí estaba rodeada de gente que quería, no solo los chicos, sino también tenía a otras de sus amigas como lo eran Erza y Mira. A la pelirroja la conocía desde que nació, ya que la madre de Erza era amiga de su abuela, y a Mira, la había podido conocer cuando había comenzado a trabajar en la editorial, pero era una persona tan encantadora y amorosa, a la que no podía evitar querer como si la conociera de años.

Era una decisión tan difícil de tomar, no quería mudarse. Lo que mas quería era crecer profesionalmente, lograr cambios, quería hacer grandes cosas, sabía que la editorial donde trabajaba crecería, pero tras conocer a la gente de la editorial Edolas, se veía por demás interesada en desempeñar un puesto para dicha compañía, parecía que además de su prestigio, también era manejada por buena gente, parecía el lugar perfecto, sino fuera porque estaba en Crocus. Debía meditarlo, y no precipitarse, y necesitaba una urgente salida con sus amigas.

En la semana su rutina continuó con normalidad, y aunque le costara, intentaba enfocarse en su trabajo.

 _-Si frunces tanto el ceño, te vas a arrugar.-_ Le decía Gajeel mientras comía una hamburguesa. Era viernes al mediodía y hoy había sido su turno de comprar algo para comer, siempre compraba hamburguesas, por eso cuando era su día para encargarse del almuerzo, Levy trataba de hacer algo mas elaborado, no era posible que un hombre de su contextura sobreviviera solo de esa comida, así que trataba de variar en sus recetas, y hasta el momento él no se había quejado, y siempre comía lo que fuera que ella levara, por lo que suponía que las viandas que preparaba eran de su agrado.

Gajeel daba un mordisco nuevamente, y ella le sacaba la lengua en burla. _-Gihi, pensé que no me estabas escuchando._

- _A veces te escucho, a veces no, no es como si siempre tuvieras algo interesante por decir...-_ Le decía y mirándolo por sobre sus lentes, le sonreía con picardía.

 _-Auch, eso dolió camarón.-_ Gajeel se tocaba el pecho simulando que su comentario lo había afectado, y continuando con la broma.- _No se si podré seguir almorzando contigo, si me vas a maltratar de esta forma..._

 _-Ya tendrías que estar acostumbrado...-_ Le decía mientras ella bebía de su botella de agua _.- Y tu vives poniéndome sobrenombres, así que te lo mereces..._

 _-Pero a ti te gustan mis sobrenombres, enana.-_ Él seguía comiendo, y ella ponía los ojos en blanco.

Así era siempre, tenían conversaciones esporádicas, pero se divertían juntos, y le gustaba pasar tiempo con él, era agradable, y se sentía tan bien, era el único que no la presionaba sobre el tema de la mudanza, lo que se agradecía, pero también la hacía querer saber mas sobre él, llegar a conocerlo mas profundamente, pero a la vez no quería que eso pasara, conocerlo mejor no ayudaría a que lo viera solo como un amigo, por lo que a menudo debía recordarse a si misma que tenía pareja y que no estaba bien que viera de la forma en que veía a Gajeel, no debía hacerlo, pero es que él era tan... tentador, que no, no podía concentrarse en leer, así que dejando la pila de hojas a un costado en el escritorio, se enfocó en su comida. Hoy iban a conversar, aunque no fuera algo que hicieran a menudo.

- _¿Qué harás este fin de semana?_

 _-No lo sé... ¿Netflix? Y tal vez si el clima es bueno saldré a hacer ejercicio. Correr y eso...-_ Se encogía de hombros. _  
_

 _-¿Cómo la gente normal o sobre cuatro patas?-_ Le preguntaba mientras comía.

 _-Empiezas a conocerme bien, camarón.-_ Le sonreía.- _No lo sé, ambas...¿Y tú?_

 _-Esta noche saldré con las chicas, así que supongo que mañana dormiré hasta que el alcohol se evapore de mis venas,-_ Ambos se rieron. _\- y además tengo muchos libros nuevos, así que supongo intentaré leerlos._

 _-Tú y tus libros, ¿no te cansas nunca de leer?_

 _-Nop, es mas divertido que la realidad.-_ Dijo y hasta ella se sorprendió de lo depresiva que sonaba, era una actividad que amaba, y hasta eso se veía perturbado por todo lo que pasaba por su mente. Siempre solía irse a dormir con un libro, aunque si era uno muy bueno, no dormía, pero últimamente, solo se quedaba pensando hasta que sus ojos pesaban del cansancio, y caía rendida por el sueño. Gajeel lo percibió, hasta él podía notar su dejo de tristeza, pero no trató de presionarla.

 _-Deberías salir a correr conmigo un día de estos.-_ De vez en cuando Gajeel le proponía salir de esa forma, era sutil, pero siempre sugería verse fuera del trabajo. Hasta ahora nunca lo habían hecho, Levy no quería, ya que no creía poder ser tan fuerte para poder resistirsele, pero tampoco quería luego estar sintiéndose culpable, por hacer algo incorrecto, aunque no sintiera que lo fuera. _  
_

 _-Jaja, tal vez lo haga, para cambiar el concepto de evadir la realidad por el de escapar de ella...-_ Le respondió tranquila y lo miró enarcando una ceja.

 _-Si, ves, podemos complementarnos, gihi._

Ella se rió, pero la verdad era que si parecían complementarios en ocasiones. Y a veces eso era bueno, no tenía que tener todo en común con la otra persona, ¿Qué había de emocionante en eso?.

Esa noche tras dejar el trabajo fue a su departamento, donde todo estaba revuelto, reflejando como se sentía en ese momento, pero al igual que en su vida, sabía manejarse, y donde encontrar cada cosa.

Se cambió con un vestido rosa con volados manga larga, leggins negras, ya que aunque el clima estuviera mejorando, por las noches aún estaba fresco, unas botitas texanas y una campera de cuero del mismo color, regalo, esta última, de su amiga Cana.

Cuando ya se iba haciendo la hora de salir, tomó su bolso y condujo hasta lo de Lucy, allí se encontraría con sus dos amigas y luego irían al bar.

Cuando llegó al departamento de la rubia, le sorprendió no encontrar a Natsu allí, ya que el pelirrosa se pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo junto a su novia. Lucy le comentó que se había juntado con Gajeel, porque debía presentarle a un amigo, o por lo menos eso le había contado, pero era una persona transparente, así que no había motivo para no creer en lo que había dicho.

Levy agradecía que no estuviera, porque eso le permitía conversar con mas libertad con su mejor amiga. No era que no lo quisiera, Natsu era un excelente persona, de las mejores que conocía, pero no se le podía confiar un secreto, nunca lo hacía con mala intención, pero siempre tenía esos deslices donde decía lo que no había que decir. Por él se había enterado que Gajeel ahora pertenecía a la manada de hombres lobo que residía en Magnolia, y que eran amigos, aunque parecía mas una relación unilateral, conociendo al pelinegro. Todas las semanas se veían, para cenar o simplemente conversar, hasta Happy lo conocía, y por eso supo casi todo lo que su compañero de trabajo le había contado a Natsu, por todo lo que este le había comentado a su mejor amiga, inclusive estando ella presente.

Así que se sentía con suerte, porque esta iba a ser una noche para distenderse y no pensar en el hombre que ocupaba casi todos sus pensamientos, solo pasar un buen rato con sus amigas, pero que equivocada estaba...

 _-¡Hey, princesa!-_ Cana la llamaba.

Las tres habían escogido sentarse en un apartado, habían ido al mismo lugar donde habían festejado su cumpleaños, Lucy había ido por mas tragos a la barra y las otras dos la estaban esperando.

 _-¿Qué sucede Cana?-_ Le decía Levy, también hablando alto, por la música fuerte del lugar. Se acercó un poco para poder escucharla.

 _-¿Cómo va con el moreno de la oficina?-_ Le sonrió con malicia y le guiño un ojo.

 _-¡Cana!-_ La regañó.- _Sabes que estoy con Freed._

 _-Por favor, sabes que quieres divertirte bajo las sábanas con él..._

 _-¡No digas eso! ¿Por qué clase de mujer me tomas?-_ Se ofendía Levy. _\- Solo somos compañeros de trabajo._

 _-Ja, él me dijo lo mismo...-_ Sonreía Cana, dejando a Levy desencajada, y haciendo que en lo único en que pudiera pensar era en que era lo que su amiga le había dicho a Gajeel.

 _-¿De que están hablando?-_ Les preguntaba Lucy, quien se acercaba y dejaba en la mesa un chopp de cerveza para Cana, y dos daikiris para ella y Levy.

 _-De que Levy siente debilidad por los hombres de pelo largo...-_ Respondía Cana agarrando su cerveza, y levantando el chopp hacia Levy, quien se estaba poniendo roja de vergüenza y rabia.

Lucy miró a una y a otra, mientras Cana se veía divertida, Levy lucía abochornada.- _¿Por qué presiento que no se está refiriendo a Freed?-_ Le dijo a esta última.

 _-No le hagas caso.-_ Levy dio un sorbo a su trago.

 _-Estamos en confianza, muñeca...-_ Le dijo a Levy, dándole una palmada en la espalda, que casi la hizo ahogar con su bebida, y luego miró a Lucy.- _¿No te diste cuenta de que se muere por su compañerito de trabajo?-_ Tomaba de su cerveza.- _Aunque de pequeño no tiene nada..._

 _-¡Levy! Me dijiste que te parecía lindo, pero de ahí a...-_ Lucy confiaba en Cana, sabía que sus observaciones siempre eran acertadas. Si, era verdad que Levy, le había mencionado a Gajeel desde que lo conoció, es más, a veces parecía que hablaba mas de él, que de su novio, y eso que solo almorzaban a diario juntos, pero no creía que la atracción había llegado hasta ese punto.- _Levy..._

 _-No importa.-_ La interrumpió.- _Esta noche quise que nos juntáramos para relajarme y no pensar...Ustedes son mis amigas, y estamos aquí para divertirnos y no hablar de Crocus, ni de Freed, somos solo nosotras.  
_

 _-Sabes que no tienes que irte.-_ Cana le decía. Ella no creía que Levy debía mudarse, no hacía nada por ocultarlo y se lo había planteado muchas veces.

 _-Te extrañaríamos mucho.-_ Lucy la abrazaba. _\- Pero te apoyaremos en lo que sea...-_ Y Cana asintió ante lo que dijo la rubia.

 _-Pero sabes que puede leerte las cartas para ayudarte a decidir.-_ Cana también la abrazaba _.- Tu solo dime cuando, y ellas responderán todas tus dudas.  
_

 _-Gracias Cana, -_ Levy le retrucaba. _\- pero yo puedo tomar mis propias decisiones, no voy a basarme en lo que tus cartas digan._

 _-Como digas muñeca.-_ Se desligaba Cana. _\- Yo solo sugería._

 _-Bueno, entonces, ¿qué les parece si bailamos?-_ Les dijo Lucy, quería relajar el clima, y no hablar de cosas que las pusieran mal.

 _-Me encanta la idea.-_ Levy hizo fondo blanco con su trago y las otras dos la miraron sorprendidas. Había decidido que esa noche solo disfrutaría de sus dos mejores amigas, no pensaría en nada mas, y se divertiría sin importar que al día siguiente se despertara con una fuerte resaca.- _¿Vamos?_

 _-Como ordenes.-_ Cana le hizo un saludo militar, le gustaba ver a su amiga con mas actitud, pero no iba a rendirse, no quería que Levy tomara una decisión de la cual después pudiera arrepentirse, e iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

* * *

Desde que habían "unido fuerzas", como solía decirle Natsu, con Gray, habían conseguido averiguar mas de lo que Gajeel hubiese pensado. Si tuvieran un bruja en su bando, sería perfecto, ya que contarían con la información de todas las partes, pero hasta el momento se la estaban arreglando bastante bien, así que... ¿para que modificar el grupo?.

Gray tenía sus contactos, y eso era lo que hacía la diferencia con la información que manejaba la manada, independientemente de lo que el aquelarre supiera, ya que todo lo que llegaba de parte de las brujas era información que solo sabían Makarov, y su círculo cercano. Por eso Gajeel estaba cada vez mas seguro de la decisión que habían tomado con Natsu, de investigar por su lado. Si planeaba quedarse en Magnolia, quería que este fuera un buen sitio para vivir, no quería tener que abandonarlo tan pronto, y además lo mantenía entretenido de lo decaído que se sentía a diario.

La conclusión a la que habían llegado entre los tres, era que la aparición del Consejo se debía a este nuevo grupo de vampiros que había decidido emigrar a Magnolia, desconocían aún el motivo, pero creían estar acercándose a la respuesta. Debía haber algo mas, no era posible que durante años nadie haya molestado a las criaturas del inframundo que vivían pacíficamente aquí, y de la noche a la mañana la ciudad se haya convertido en objeto de investigación por el Consejo.

Gajeel, iba de camino a su casa pensando en esto y cuando estaba por abrir la puerta de su casa, completamente cargado de comida, porque había ido de compras al supermercado, ya que cada vez que venía Natsu se ocupaba de vaciar su heladera, escucha que le hablan.

 _-Deberías esconder la llave en un mejor sitio. Cualquiera puede entrar..._

Gajeel no necesitó mirar a quien le hablaba para reconocer la voz. Observando hacia arriba, Gray estaba sentado en el borde del techo mirándolo.

 _-¿Llevas mucho ahí?-_ La luz de la luna lo iluminaba, y podía ver que negaba con la cabeza. _\- ¿Vas a pasar o te quedarás ahí hasta alertar a los vecinos?-_ Gray saltó del techo y aterrizó a su lado, muy silenciosamente, igual que en la ocasión en que lo conoció.- _¿Siempre tienes que hacer una entrada teatral?_

 _-A las chicas les gusta...-_ Dijo con su tono aburrido, y despreocupado.

Gajeel lo miró. _-¿Tienes novia?-_ El vampiro negó con la cabeza. _\- Entonces no está funcionando..._

Entraron a la casa, Gray se sentó a la mesa y Gajeel dejó la bolsa en la mesada y empezó a acomodar las provisiones. Sacó una cerveza del pack que había comprado.- _Te convidaría pero no tengo nada que sea de tu agrado..._

 _-Es evidente. Igual no tengo hambre, no te preocupes.-_ Le respondió Gray.- _¿Natsu va a venir?_

 _-No lo sé. Viene cuando quiere.-_ Le decía sentándose a la mesa con él.- _¿Quieres llamarlo?_

 _-Le comentaremos luego.-_ Se encogió de hombros.

 _-¿Conseguiste algo?_

 _-Un conocido me dijo que vio movimientos raros en una bodega abandonada del puerto._

 _-¿Y...?_

 _-Sabes que los vampiros suelen ir a esos lados a alimentarse.-_ Gajeel lo miraba sin entender.- _El menú de vagabundos, siempre figura en la carta en esos lugares..._

 _-Oohhh, ya entendí, ya entendí...-_ Le respondía Gajeel y Gray ponía los ojos en blanco. Tenía sentido, a pesar de que Magnolia era una ciudad mas chica, se seguían utilizando los mismos métodos que en otros lugares, si un vampiro iba a atacar a alguien, esa persona debía ser invisible, sin nadie que se diera cuenta si desaparecía o reclamara por su ausencia. _-¿Y entonces...?_

 _-Es raro, solemos ser mas discretos._ _Así que... ¿qué dices? ¿vamos a averiguar?-_ Gray le sonrió, y Gajeel que estaba tomando de su cerveza, lo miró sonriendo también.

 _-Deja que me cambie y salimos._

Gajeel se sacó su ropa de vestir, que utilizaba a diario para la oficina, y se puso una musculosa blanca, pantalón de jogging y una campera canguro a juego negra con capucha, y se puso unas converse del mismo color.

Cuando Gray lo vio bajar después de cambiarse, lo miró de arriba abajo. _\- Te falta el pasamontañas..._

 _-¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene?_

Gray daba vuelta los ojos.- _Nada, tampoco es como que fuéramos a robar un banco...-_ Gajeel no entendía que era lo que le llamaba la atención al vampiro, cuando este lo estaba considerando sobrevestido para la ocasión.- _No importa. ¿Vamos?_

Salieron de la casa, y se subieron al auto de Gray, Gajeel se mostró reacio en un principio, pero el otro logró convencerlo, ya que estaban lejos del puerto y no pensaba caminar hasta allí, por lo que renuente se subió al asiento de acompañante, y bajando la ventanilla, todo el viaje en auto fue con la cabeza afuera del vehículo, lo que divertía a Gray, que no dejaba de reírse, ya que lo hacía acordar a un perro.

Dejaron el auto a un par de manzanas del puerto, y caminaron hasta allí, a pesar que era de noche siempre había gente que vigilaba la entrada, por lo que caminaron hasta un sector bastante mas alejado, donde quedaban los containers abandonados, y algunas bodegas, era donde ellos dos irían a investigar, por lo que evitaron pasar por el acceso y entraron por un alambrado roto. El lugar se veía lúgubre, y despoblado.

 _-¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?-_ Le preguntó Gajeel. _\- Me puedo transformar y tu me cubres. Doy una vuelta y vuelvo..._

 _-No creo que sea recomendable dividirse, por si nos atacan._

 _-Tienes razón. ¿Por dónde empezamos?_

 _-Yo digo que por ese depósito._

 _-¿Cuál?_

 _-Ese.-_ Le señaló Gray, a mas de 50 metros se veía la entrada a una especie de galpón. _\- Se ve luz, algo tenue, pero es un buen punto de inicio.-_ Gajeel asentía, cuando alguien le apoya la mano en el hombro.

 _-¿Qué están viendo?_

Tanto él como Gray se sobresaltaron, Natsu estaba detrás de ellos.

 _-¿Qué haces aquí?-_ Lo miró Gajeel con mala cara.

 _-Los vi pasar en el auto, y los seguí.-_ Los otros dos dieron vuelta la cara hacía donde estaban observando y Gray negaba con la cabeza.- _Entonces, ¿qué están viendo?_

 _-Me llegó el dato que había algo sospechoso aquí en el puerto, y estamos chequeando._

 _-Mmm...-_ Comenzó a sacarse las zapatillas deportivas que traía, los otros dos lo miraban mientras se pasó por la cabeza el sweater con la remera. _\- A que les gano...-_ Les sonrió, se bajó los pantalones y se transformó en lobo, corriendo en dirección a la bodega.

Gajeel y Gray se miraron, el primero recogió la ropa, y empezaron a dirigirse hacia el lugar. Gray era mas hábil y veloz , Gajeel también lo sería pero no quería transformarse, por lo que iba último. Le llamó la atención que Natsu se había detenido a la entrada del depósito, y cuando Gray lo alcanzó hizo lo mismo.

 _-¿Por qué no entran...-_ Gajeel observó a los otros dos y cuando volteó el rostro para ver dentro del lugar, abrió los ojos como platos. Sangre por todas partes. Había personas, o restos de ellas desperdigados por todos lados. Pudo contar aproximadamente doce, a distancia, entre humanos, y lo que parecía eran vampiros. _\- ¿Qué mierda?-_ Gajeel avanzó para entrar. El lugar estaba destruido, era de una sola planta, y faltaba parte del techo en algunas partes, tenía cajas saqueadas y abandonadas, grafitis, parecía que algún momento había sido el hogar de gente sin techo, y refugio de drogadictos, por las cosas que allí había abandonadas, y los desperdicios. El olor a desechos humanos era insoportable, mas para alguien con el olfato tan desarrollado como lo tenían Gajeel y Natsu, y ahora sumado a eso iba a haber cuerpos que se comenzarían a descomponer. ¿Qué era lo que allí había pasado?

 _-Divídanse, vean si encuentran algo.-_ Dijo Gray, y los otros dos obedecieron.- _Yo... no puedo...-_ Lo entendieron, demasiada sangre para un vampiro, así que asintieron, Gajeel le pasó su ropa a Natsu, y cuando este se volvió a vestir, se metieron al depósito.

Gajeel fue hacia el fondo, y Natsu fue hacia uno de los costados. Parecía que había habido una lucha, era evidente que los vampiros habían ganado, aunque hubo bajas, la diferencia entre los cuerpos de estos últimos, era que los cadáveres quedaban en un estado de momificación. Dependiendo de la edad real del vampiro: si era uno joven, la piel se pegaba a los huesos, tomaba un color grisáceo y se secaba, los ojos se le vaciaban dejando las cuencas vacías, y parecía como si el tiempo que llevaban convertidos, pasara en segundos a partir del momento en que le clavaban una estaca, y si era un vampiro muy viejo, bueno, simplemente se reducía a polvo. Los hombres estaban descuartizados, sus miembros estaban doblados en posiciones extrañas o deprendidos de sus cuerpos, y era obvio que pertenecían al consejo, a F.A.C.E., sus mascaras los delataban y llevaban el famoso tapado blanco. Fue una redada, tal vez quisieron atacar por sorpresa, pero los estaban esperando.

 _-¡Aquí!-_ Gritó Natsu, para llamarlo.- _Hay uno vivo..._

Se apresuro a acercarse. El tipo tenía la mirada perdida, su estómago estaba abierto, y sus entrañas estaban a la vista. Gajeel se preguntaba como era que aún seguía con vida.

 _-Hey ¿Qué pasó?-_ Le preguntó Natsu, agachándose a su lado, y sosteniéndolo por la nuca. El tipo balbuceó algo, totalmente inentendible y luego le agarró un ataque de tos, hasta empezar a escupir sangre.

Gajeel también se puso en cuclillas. _-Tranquilo, ¿sabes quien fue?-_ El tipo trató de enfocar la vista para ver quien le hablaba. _\- Un nombre aunque sea..._

Intentó decir algo por lo que Natsu se acercó, Gajeel hizo lo mismo.- _Porla...-_ Dijo el hombre, luego volvió a toser, hasta ahogarse, para luego dejar de respirar. Natsu lo soltó con delicadeza, apoyando la cabeza del hombre en el suelo.

Natsu miró a Gajeel, pero él estaba igual de desconcertado. De algún lado le sonaba el nombre, pero no sabía de donde. _-Salgamos.-_ Dijo el pelirrosa _._

Ambos salieron y encontraron a Gray sentado fuera. _-¿Y?-_ Se levantó en cuanto los vio. _  
_

 _-Fue una masacre.-_ Le respondió Gajeel. _-_

 _-Los humanos eran del Consejo.-_ Dijo Natsu.

 _-Van a venir mas entonces, no van a pasar por alto esto.-_ Gray afirmaba. _\- Los vampiros...?_

 _-Inexpertos, eran jóvenes.-_ Le dijo Gajeel.- _Esto se nos esta yendo de las manos... Debemos decirle al viejo._

 _-No.-_ Lo detuvo Natsu. _\- Bueno. No sé, después vemos, pero primero hay que desaparecer todo rastro de lo que pasó..._

 _-¿Cómo piensas que harás para desaparecer todo esto?-_ Le espetaba Gray _._

Natsu sonrió.- _Esa es la parte divertida...-_ Los otros dos lo miraron. _\- Fuego._

Gray tuvo que ir a buscar gasolina de su auto para poder utilizar como inflamable, no era mucho, pero Natsu era realmente bueno en eso de prender fuego las cosas, tuvieron que huir rápidamente, ya que el incendio empezó a salirse de control y sabían que era cuestión de tiempo hasta que llamaran a los bomberos, y no les convenía estar cerca del lugar.

 _-Debemos repetirlo de nuevo. ¿No creen?-_ Les decía Natsu mientras se acercaban al auto de Gray.- _Pero el otro fin de semana no, porque es mi cumpleaños, y Luce está organizando algo._

 _-Eres un idiota.-_ Le decía Gray.- _Te das cuenta que si llegábamos mas temprano, podríamos estar igual de muertos que todos los que estaban ahí dentro._

 _-Técnicamente, tu ya estás muerto.-_ Le dijo Natsu y Gray solo resopló fastidiado, Gajeel se rió _._

 _-Preferiría no estar cerca la próxima que el Consejo decida atacar...-_ Aclaró Gajeel. - _Pero aún así hemos conseguido algo, ¿no?._

 _-¿Qué consiguieron?-_ Aún no le habían comentado a Gray, que los miraba expectante.

 _-Un nombre: Porla.-_ Dijo feliz Natsu. _\- ¿O es un apellido?-_ Se mostró confundido.

 _-No importa, ya lo averiguaremos.-_ Gray respondía mientras avanzaban caminando por la vereda tranquilos, para no levantar sospechas. Los tres alcanzaron el auto cuando empezaron a oírse las sirenas.- _Ahora vamos, que los alcanzo._

 _-No, nosotros caminaremos.-_ Gajeel que había padecido el viaje al lugar le decía, y Natsu asentía detrás suyo.

 _-Nada de eso._ -Los regañó el vampiro.- _Suban y por lo menos los acercaré hasta algún punto intermedio, la policía y los bomberos no tardarán en llegar. Tenemos que estar lejos de aquí._

A regañadientes se subieron al vehículo, y en cuanto arrancó no hablaron mas, ya que las nauseas en ambos eran tan fuertes, como la velocidad a la que Gray conducía. Al final, como ninguno de los dos pudo responder donde querían que los dejara, Gray primero dejó a Gajeel en su casa, para luego llevar a Natsu hasta la suya.

Gajeel tardó un poco en recomponerse, pero pronto ya estaba entrando a su casa. Se sacó la ropa, lanzándola a la canasta donde solía dejarla para luego lavarla, y se metió al baño para darse una ducha, su cabello apestaba por el humo del incendio provocado por Natsu, y sabía que no iba a poder dormir oliendo así. Cuando salió del baño, se puso un boxer y una remera y se acostó en la cama. Encendió la televisión y haciendo zapping, se detuvo en un canal de noticias local, donde habían cortado la transmisión para hablar sobre el incendio en el puerto, como noticia de último momento. Se quedó observando lo que decían los periodistas pero sin prestarle mucha atención.

El nombre que el tipo del consejo le había nombrado, le seguía resonando en su mente, estaba seguro que lo había escuchado antes, pero... ¿dónde?.

* * *

 **Pude actualizar a tiempo :) y les comento, que va a haber capi el lunes, porque es Halloween, y esta historia es muy de ese tipo ;)**

 **Gracias a todos por las reviews. A Yume Fujimi, Shonenevolution y Hati-chan.**

 **Wendy: Ya empieza la acción y de a poco se van a ir involucrando todos, se va a descontrolar todo, desde Magnolia hasta la relación de Levy y Freed, jaja.**

 **Guest: Ya hubo mas de POV de Levy, y voy a tratar de que en todos haya un poco, hasta que puedan juntarse :D.**

 **Crispy: Parecía que me olvidaba de Gray,¿no? Pero no, siempre lo incluyo, para que esté junto con Natsu y Gajeel, me gusta el equipo que forman. Creo que yo sé, quien es que vos sabes que voy a poner como la reina de las brujas jeje, ya lo voy a confirmar pronto :)**

 **Un saludo a todos, y nos leemos el lunes en el especial de Halloween( Mentira, no es especial, es la continuación, pero así suena mejor :D). Besos.**


	8. Electricity

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y la portada a la super artista que es Rusky Boz.**

* * *

Gajeel estaba durmiendo cuando escucha ruidos en el piso de abajo. Se despierta sobresaltado y sale inmediatamente de la cama, al menos tenía su pantalón pijama y una remera, aunque fuera descalzo, y de no tener opción, tendría que transformarse.

Comienza a bajar las escaleras, para enfrentarse a lo que fuera que haya irrumpido en su hogar y perturbado su sueño. Pero se detiene a mitad de camino.

 _-¿Juvia? ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?_

Allí en el medio de la sala estaba Juvia, de pie junto a un par de valijas y un bolso, sostenía algo en su mano, Gajeel se restregó los ojos y ajustó la vista, era su llave.

 _-Juvia recordó donde la dejabas.-_ Le sonreía, y mientras Gajeel bajaba los escalones que restaban, ella se acercaba y lo abrazaba muy fuerte.- _Juvia te extrañó tanto._

 _-Si, si, yo también.-_ Le decía dándole unas palmadas en la espalda, mostrándose algo incómodo ante la muestra de afecto, como siempre lo hacía.- _¿Por qué estás aquí?_

 _-Gajeel no lo recuerda.-_ Lo miraba al separarse de él.- _Juvia te ha enviado mensajes y te ha mantenido al tanto. Se que tus respuestas eran algo monosilábicas, pero siempre lo han sido.-_ La verdad es que Gajeel no era muy adepto a enviar o responder mensajes, siempre escribía lo justo y necesario, o menos que eso, en ocasiones, y con los llamados era aún peor, después del primer minuto de conversación, su atención se desviaba, y solo esperaba a que la otra persona le cortara. Si por él fuera, tendría solo el celular para revisar las aplicaciones que le gustaban, pero sin número telefónico, para de esa forma evitar contactos innecesarios.- _Conseguí trabajo, aquí, en Magnolia, y viviré contigo hasta que consiga mi propio apartamento, lo hemos conversado..._

 _-Ehh...?-_ Juvia solo negaba con la cabeza sonriendo, su amigo siempre era tan despistado. Ella era oceanógrafa, y había conseguido trabajo en el acuario de Magnolia, le había comentado que había hecho un par de entrevistas, pero él no lo recordaba. Gajeel estaba cansado, no había dormido mucho la noche anterior y todavía seguía pensando en la información que habían conseguido. _-Y es domingo...¿por qué me despiertas tan temprano?_

 _-Son las tres de la tarde, no es temprano.-_ Se reía divertida.

 _-Es lo mismo.-_ Se rascaba la cabeza, y luego bostezaba.- _Tengo hambre._

 _-Oh, Juvia prepara algo rico para comer, entonces.-_ Aplaudía contenta y se dirigía a la cocina.

 _-Mientras iré a ducharme.-_ Se dio media vuelta y empezó a subir las escaleras.- _Sabes cual es tu habitación, supongo que no tengo que decirte que te sientas como en tu casa...-_ Le decía lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuche, antes de meterse en el baño.

Cuando bajó, se encontró con un plato con huevos revueltos y panceta, tostadas con mermelada y una taza de café negro, Juvia era muy buena cocinando, ya que él ni siquiera hubiese podido hacer algo así con lo que tenía en su cocina. Empezó a comer, cuando su amiga volvió a la cocina.

 _-¿Cómo está la comida?_

 _-Rdica.-_ Le dijo con la boca llena, y luego tragó la comida.- _Gracias.-_ Ella le sonrió, fue a la cocina para buscarse una taza de café, y se sentó a la mesa con él. _-¿Ya te instalaste?_

 _-Aún no.-_ Le señaló detrás suyo a las valijas.- _Ahora empezaré a acomodar las cosas.-_ Gajeel no preguntó nada mas, nunca era alguien de empezar conversaciones, y Juvia lo sabía, eso no significaba que no le tuviera aprecio a la gente, lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que era de esas personas que cuando alguien le importaba hacia todo para poder protegerlas, pero todo lo cubría con una personalidad que se mostraba reacia a expresar sus sentimientos.- _¿Cómo va el trabajo?-_ Le preguntó entonces para romper el silencio, en sus conversaciones no hablaba mucho de si mismo, toda la información que le sacaban era haciendo las preguntas adecuadas, aunque cuando le consultaban sobre algo que no le gustaba la respuesta era un gruñido.

Él se encogió de hombros- _Supongo que bien.-_ Tomó de su café y vio que su amiga estaba esperando que se explayara mas.- _A la editorial le está yendo bien, tuvo una buena venta de un libro que lanzó para las fiestas, y va a ampliarse._

 _-No nos contaste nada de esto.-_ Juvia le planteaba, incluyendo a Lily, quien era la otra persona que se preocupaba por Gajeel.

Él solo hizo una mueca.- _No es nada importante tampoco, solo voy a tener gente a cargo, cuando nos mudemos a un edificio mas grande._

 _-Pero eso si es importante, es un ascenso, debemos celebrarlo.-_ Le decía contenta.

 _-No tengo nada que celebrar.-_ Dijo haciendo una mueca, y levantándose para dejar el plato y la taza en el fregadero.

 _-Lo dices por tu novia.-_ Gajeel le dedicó una de esas miradas que intimidaban a todo el mundo, pero que en Juvia no tenía efecto alguno, y ella solo se rió.- _¿Así de mal van las cosas?-_ Juvia dio unos golpecitos en la silla al lado suyo.- _Ven, cuéntamelo todo.-_ Él solo suspiró, pero se acercó a la mesa.

Y pensar que hace un tiempo pensaba que realmente quería poder conversar con ella o con Lily, y contarle sus problemas. Esto le pasaba por extrañarlos, ahora que tenía a su amiga aquí, recordó como eran la cosas en realidad, ellos eran unos metiches, pero los quería, así que mucha opción no tenía. Le contó todo lo que había sucedido en este tiempo, no hacerlo significaba tener que responder a mas preguntas, Juvia era muy perceptiva, y lo conocía demasiado. Le contó sobre Levy y sus almuerzos, sus amigos, sobre como estaba saliendo con un idiota que quería que se mudara a Crocus, en esa parte fue cuando ella se puso pensativa, y Gajeel supo que tenía hacer lo imposible para que no la conociera, si lo hacía iba ser imposible que Juvia no entrara en modo casamentera.

 _-Dame un tiempo para pensar como actuaremos, y seguro algo podemos hacer.-_ Le dijo Juvia muy segura de si misma, Gajeel sabía que iba a reaccionar así. - _Pero bueno, fuera de eso, ¿qué tal la manada?-_ Gajeel alegre de que desviara el tema, comenzó a contarle al respecto. La verdad estaba bastante conforme con la manada a la que pertenecía, no se quejaba, ya que no lo molestaban para nada o eso creía...

Unas horas mas tarde, recibió una llamada de Wendy, que le pedía que vaya a la casa de Makarov. Gajeel no sabía que esperar, por las dudas se puso en contacto con Natsu, quien le comentó que él también debía ir a lo del líder, por lo que se pusieron de acuerdo para ir juntos.

Natsu pasó a buscarlo, ya que él era quien vivía mas lejos. Sin necesidad de que Gajeel dijera nada, Juvia se presentó, porque estaba encantada de poder conocer a los nuevos amigos de a quien ella consideraba su hermano. Así que tras la presentación, los dos hombres se dispusieron a ir caminando. A mitad de camino se encontraron con Wendy, el pelirrosa había arreglado con ella, para ir los tres juntos a ver a Makarov. La chica estaba acompañada por Romeo, desde el ataque, se turnaban con Doranbolt para acompañarla, a pesar de que los dos no se llevaran muy bien, lo importante era la seguridad de la chica, pero sabiendo que estaba con Gajeel y Natsu, Romeo sabía que estaba completamente a salvo, por lo que tras saludar a los dos hombres lobo, se marchó a su casa.

 _-¿Sabes lo que quiere el viejo?-_ Le preguntó Gajeel a Wendy.

Ella se rió.- _¿Acaso no lo adivinan?_ \- Natsu la miró sin entender, y Gajeel se mostraba igual de confundido. Wendy puso los ojos en blanco. _\- Están en problemas..._

 _-¿Por qué? ¿Por el incendio?-_ Preguntó el pelirrosa, Gajeel lo golpeó en las costillas, y Wendy se rió.

 _-Deberías hablar tú,-_ Le decía a Gajeel.- _cuando Makarov les haga cualquier pregunta._

 _-Supongo que si... o sino, si estaremos en problemas._

Llegaron a la casa, no mucho tiempo después, ya que caminaban bastante rápido. El clima era cálido y en el lugar, casi todas las ventanas estaban abiertas. Fueron recibidos por Macao, quien les indicó que Makarov los esperaba en el patio, Wendy se iba a quedar hablando con él.

- _Traten de que Makarov esté alejado de objetos contundentes que pueda arrojarles.-_ Les sonreía divertida.- _Suerte.-_ Les dijo con los pulgares levantados.

Cuando los dos salieron al patio, trataron de mostrarse relajados, aunque sabían que el viejo era alguien de temer, tenía debilidad por sus mocosos, así que intentarían aprovecharse un poco de eso.

- _Hola abuelo.-_ Lo saludo Natsu, sentándose en la mesa del patio, Gajeel se sentó a su lado, y lo saludo asintiendo con la cabeza.

 _-Hola chicos.-_ Se dio vuelta en su silla para mirarlos _.-Supongo que ya sabrán porque los llamé, o al menos lo imaginarán, ¿no?_

 _-Nop, ni idea.-_ Le decía Natsu, negando con la cabeza, y sonriendo como siempre. Gajeel no respondió nada.

 _-Natsu, ¿hace cuanto nos conocemos?-_ Le preguntó al pelirrosa.

 _-No lo sé, ¿mucho tiempo...?-_ El viejo dio vuelta los ojos.

 _-A veces parece que demasiado...-_ Miró a Gajeel.- _Y a ti no hace tanto como a Natsu, pero parece como si lo fuera. Los dos están cortados por la misma tijera. ¿Es que no son capaces de acatar una orden?-_ Los dos lo miraron sin entender.- _Se les dijo que se mantuvieran juntos por su seguridad, lo que no quiere decir que pueden andar provocando estragos para llamar la atención..._

 _-¿A qué se refiere?-_ Le preguntó Gajeel.

El viejo suspiró y juntó las manos tocando la punta de sus dedos.- _Sería mas fácil si fueran sinceros, no me gusta tener que sacarle la información a cuentagotas..._

 _-¿Qué información?-_ Le preguntaba Natsu, Gajeel se sorprendía de lo relajado que parecía, a él le estaba costando bastante no contarle todo a quien era el líder de la manada.

 _-Natsu, de los últimos grandes incendios que hubo en Magnolia, ¿en cuántos estuviste involucrado?_

Natsu pensó un momento. _-Mmm... creo que en casi todos, sino en todos, no lo sé.-_ Se encogió de hombros, y Gajeel se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano, ya su amigo le estaba confirmando todo al viejo.

 _-Bien, debes agradecer que al ser un ex agente de la fuerza, el nuevo jefe policía me mantenga al tanto, y así desviemos la atención de cualquier actividad de la manada, o desliz que cometas...-_ Natsu asentía.- _¿Ahora se puede saber que hacían en el puerto?-_ Les preguntó tranquilo.

 _-Nada.-_ Le respondía Natsu.

 _-Gajeel...?-_ Le preguntó a él, y entonces empezó a transpirar.- _No intenten ocultarme nada. Ya que Natsu no está colaborando, dime tú que estaban haciendo._

 _-¡Hey! Yo si estoy colaborando.-_ Le dijo Natsu.- _Y ni Gajeel, ni Gray, ni yo sabemos nada..._

 _-¿Quién es Gray?_ \- Le preguntó Makarov.

 _-Nadie._

 _-Bien, empiezan a cantar, o debo apelar al liderazgo para hacerlos hablar.-_ Ese era el particularidad del líder, lo cual hacia que Makarov fuera mas intimidante de lo que ya era, tal vez no con ellos, a quien trataba como familia, pero no convenía hacerlo enojar. Una vez que se establecía un alfa en la manada, los demás obedecían sus ordenes, ya que no solo era elegido por su fortaleza, sino también por su sabiduría, debía ser digno de dicho puesto, y si Makarov apelaba a su poder, sabían que terminarían hablando, y a nadie le gustaba verse sometido y enfrentar la voluntad del líder, eso solo hacía el proceso mas doloroso.

Gajeel decidió hablar, prefería hacerlo en él, en lugar de dejar a Natsu, en eso le daba la razón a Wendy, debía intentar enmendar las cosas, y ver si lograba evitar la ira del viejo.

 _-Seguimos una pista pero nos llevó a nada...-_ Le respondió, Natsu lo pateó por debajo de la mesa, pero él le indicó con la mirada que lo dejara hablar, trataría de manejarlo.- _Para cuando llegamos ya no había nada que hacer, decidimos provocar el incendio para evitar que se investigara._

 _-Tienen suerte, la policía cree que se trató de una guerra entre bandas.-_ Lo miró expectantes.- _¿Qué vieron?_

Gajeel respiró hondo.- _Vampiros... y el consejo, creemos que quisieron atacar al grupo de vampiros que allí había, pero no salieron con vida._

 _-Entienden que pusieron en peligro a la manada con su accionar.-_ Los regañaba, pero manteniendo el mismo tono en su voz, lo que lo hacía un poco mas intimidante. _\- Incluso a ustedes mismos, porque también podrían haber quedado involucrados en ese enfrentamiento.-_ Los dos asentían.- _Se dan cuenta de la gravedad de esto, ¿no?-_ Ninguno respondió nada. _\- Si lo vuelven a hacer, les pondré niñeras a los dos, como les gusta llamarlos..._

 _-¡No! Si no hicimos nada...-_ Se quejaba Natsu.

 _-No es justo. Nosotros sabemos manejarnos, no necesitamos...-_ Decía Gajeel a la vez.

 _-¡Silencio!-_ Los dos obedecieron _.- No están en posición de reclamar nada, si vuelven a hacer algo imprudente, y se que es muy probable que lo vuelvan a hacer, es lo que va a suceder, y no va a haber nada que puedan hacer para impedirlo._

 _-Pero...-_ Se quejaba Natsu.

 _-Pero nada. Si hacen algo, es lo que pasará, y saben que voy a enterarme, así que actúen en consecuencia de sus acciones, y dejen de ser tan inconscientes_.

 _-Nosotros no somos inconscientes.-_ Le respondía Gajeel, sonando molesto.

 _-Demuestren lo contrario, y actúen con madurez.-_ Le respondió.- _Ahora váyanse que no quiero verlos..._

Se levantaron y volvieron a la casa, Wendy estaba tomando algo en la cocina con Macao.

 _-¿Y? ¿Cómo les fue?-_ Les preguntó Wendy, y los dos la miraron con mala cara _. -¿Así de mal?, eh..._

 _-Ni preguntes...-_ Decía Natsu molesto, pero luego sonreía. _-¿Pizza?_

 _-No. Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano, algunos trabajamos, ¿sabes?_

 _-Yo también trabajo, solo que mi jefe es mas permisivo.-_ Le retrucaba Natsu. _  
_

 _-No lo es, es tu suegro.-_ Le respondía Wendy.- _Solo no te despide, porque sales con su hija._

 _-Es lo mismo.-_ Tanto Gajeel como ella se rieron, y hasta Macao se les unió.

Natsu podía ser algo vago, pero si lo necesitabas siempre estaba ahí para sus amigos, y hasta en una situación como en la que estaban, solo siendo el mismo ayudaba a distender el ambiente.

* * *

Desde que Juvia se había mudado con él, ya no se sentía tan solo, y si, el hecho de que ella se ocupara de la comida sumaba puntos, mas cuando en ocasiones le preparaba viandas para llevar al trabajo y compartir con Levy, ya que le decía era un buen truco para conquistarla y que por eso planeaba enseñarle algunas receta, Gajeel no creía que fuera a funcionar, hasta ahora no había aprendido y eso que Lily lo había intentado con mucho esfuerzo, lo que lo hacia pensar en su amigo, si él también estuviera en Magnolia sería genial, pero tal vez no le convenía pensar tanto en eso, ya suficiente tenía con la mujer de la lluvia, y agradecía lo alegre que ella estaba, porque el clima en la ciudad estaba siendo muy bueno, y no tenía ganas de soportar continuas tormentas, ya que odiaba usar paraguas. Además no sabía si volver a tener que lidiar con los dos iba ser algo tan genial, pero ¿a quién quería engañar?, también lo extrañaba, pero era mejor mantenerlo en secreto, si Juvia se llegaba a enterar, Lily no tardaría en ser avisado y lo tendría en su casa en poco tiempo.

Ese sábado era el cumpleaños de Natsu, Gajeel le había propuesto a Juvia si quería acompañarlo para presentarle a los otros, pero la verdad era que ella estaba bastante cansada del trabajo. El acuario de Magnolia, era muy popular, y al ser fin de semana, tenía mas trabajo, ya que daba unas charlas a niños que visitaban el lugar, y eso era agotador, así que decidió por esa ocasión pasar de la salida, aunque prometiéndole asistir a la próxima, por lo que su amigo terminó yendo solo. Gray había avisado que iría mas tarde, cuando todos terminaran de cenar, para así evitar tener que inventar excusas, y que los demás no le preguntaran porque no comía nada, así que se comprometió a avisarle cuando era mejor que pudiera darse una vuelta.

Gajeel se cambió con jeans, camisa negra y sus típicos borcegos, y fue caminando, esperando que no haya mucha gente que no conociera. No era muy bueno tratando con personas nuevas, o solo con personas, y eso que Lily se había esforzado por intentar hacerlo mas amigable, pero ya tenía 28 años, no iba a cambiar, iba a ser siempre un inadaptado social.

No acostumbrado a ir a este tipo de salidas, porque en Oak town, su grupo de amigos se reducía a Lily y Juvia, llegó temprano, igual que la anterior vez que se juntaron en el restaurante para festejar el cumpleaños de Levy y el suyo. Así que fue el primero en llegar a lo de Lucy.

 _-Hola Gajeel.-_ Lucy había bajado para recibirlo, ella vivía en un edificio de tres plantas, muy familiar.- _Eres el primero en llegar. Arriba solo están el cumpleañero y Happy._

 _-Hola, traje cerveza.-_ Gajeel le mostró las bebidas que había llevado, consejo de Juvia.

 _-Que bueno, gracias.-_ Le dijo tomando el pack.- _Porque mas tarde viene Cana y estoy segura que va a faltar alcohol._ \- Se reía.- _Entra._

Lucy vivía en el último piso, así que subieron la escalera, el departamento era enorme, solo al entrar tenía una especie de recibidor, y luego se accedía a un espacio enorme que funcionaba de cocina, comedor y living, allí estaba Natsu, jugando con Happy en la consola. Pausaron el juego cuando vieron a Gajeel.

 _-Hey, cara de metal. Llegaste temprano.-_ Lo recibía Natsu.

 _-Dijiste a las nueve, y son las nueve.-_ Le respondió Gajeel.

- _Es que no sabes que nunca se llega temprano a ninguna fiesta.-_ Le decía Happy divertido.- _Eres tan raro..._

 _-Chicos, basta. No lo molesten.-_ Los regañaba Lucy, y luego iba a la cocina para guardar la cerveza.

 _-Aye.-_ Le respondían los dos.

- _¿Me trajiste regalo?_ \- Le preguntaba Natsu.

- _Natsu. Eso no se pregunta._ \- Le decía Lucy apoyada en la mesada que dividía el espacio de la cocina y el comedor.

- _Entonces...¿me trajiste?_ \- Le volvía a preguntar, y Lucy solo ponía los ojos en blanco.

 _-Nop. Está en mi casa.-_ Se reía.- _Es una muda de ropa. Para que cuando aparezcas por ahí no tenga que prestarte la mía._

 _-Argh, que regalo aburrido...-_ Decía Happy.

 _-Bueno, basta chicos_.- Lucy los interrumpía.- _Gajeel ¿quieres algo de beber?_

 _-Cerveza esta bien._

No mucho mas tarde empezaron a llegar los invitados, por suerte era una cena íntima, Wendy fue llevando a Charle y acompañada de Romeo, ya que él era muy amigo de Natsu y no mucho después Cana llegó acompañada con Levy. Verla alegró mucho a Gajeel, ya que tendría alguien con quien hablar, además de que se había puesto un vestido naranja que le quedaba a la perfección, por lo que además disfrutaría de observarla. A ella también le dio gusto verlo, ya que apenas entró al departamento le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, que hizo que el corazón del pelinegro latiera mas fuerte.

Cenaron pizza, y conversaban de lo que fuera. Al final terminaron todos en el living, sentados en el sillón, en algunas sillas que había traído de la mesa, o en el suelo. Gajeel avisó a Gray, quien no mucho rato después se dio una vuelta. Natsu estaba jugando en la consola con Romeo, y los demás charlaban. Levy estaba sentada en el piso, por lo que Gajeel fue a sentarse a su lado, igual que había hecho cuando estaban en la mesa.

 _-Y camarón, ¿cómo la estás pasando?_

 _-Bien, ¿y tú?-_ Le preguntó inclinándose un poco hacia él.- _Se que lo tuyo no son las salidas grupales._

 _-Nop, pero esta no esta mal._ \- Le decía y tomaba de su botella de cerveza.- _Estás tú, y no es todos los días que nos vemos fuera del trabajo.-_ Le pareció que Levy se sonrojó un poco al escuchar esto.

 _-Es verdad, aún te debo esa salida.-_ Le decía, y luego le robaba su botella, y bebía de ella.- _Tal vez algún día. ¿Quién sabe?-_ Y lo empujaba con el hombro jugando, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, y se habían quedado mirándose a los ojos en silencio por mas tiempo del que era normal, que por un momento Gajeel olvidó donde estaba, y pensó que si solo estiraba la mano, podía atraer a Levy hacia él y besarla. Ella lo notaba, pero había algo que le hacía no querer apartar la vista, y se acercó un poco mas, Gajeel extendió la mano, y cuando iba a rozar su mejilla, Natsu gritó.

 _-¡No! Es mi cumpleaños, no puedes ganarme, es injusto.-_ Y empujaba a Romeo.

 _-Es que eres muy malo, ni aunque te deje ganar lo harías.._.- Y se reía.

 _-¡Quiero la revancha!_ \- Decía volviendo a iniciar la partida. _\- Ahora si, ¡estoy encendido! Intenta ganarme._ \- Y volvían a jugar.

Y todos los demás se divertían viéndolos actuar como niños, cuando los verdaderos infantes, que eran Happy y Charle estaban jugando tranquilos a un juego de mesa en el comedor.

Gajeel retiró la mano, y la dejó caer a un lado de su cuerpo, Levy retrocedió.- _Lo siento, es que tenías algo en la cara._

Ella estaba sonrojada, pero hizo como que se limpiaba la mejilla.- _¿Ya está?_ \- Gajeel asentía.

 _-¡Levy!-_ La llamaba Lucy, desde la cocina. _-¡Ven a ayudarme!_

 _-¡Ya voy!-_ Le respondía y tomaba un poco de la cerveza, y se la volvía a pasar, levantándose del suelo. Gajeel la siguió con la vista, el vestido que llevaba esa noche asentaba sus curvas, y eso le encantaba.

Por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando Cana, sentándose en la punta del sillón para estar mas cerca de él, se inclinó para hablarle. Gajeel estaba tomando de la botella, cuando ella le habló.

 _-Te atrapé...-_ Le dijo pícara, y él empezó a toser porque le había provocado que se ahogue con la bebida.- _No es necesario que seas tan obvio, ¿sabes?_

 _-No se a que te refieres.-_ Le decía apartando la vista.

Ella se rió.- _Por supuesto que no... tal vez los demás no se hayan dado cuenta, pero no te has apartado de mi princesa en toda la noche._

 _-Eso no es verdad._ \- Si lo era, pero no iba a admitirlo tan fácilmente.

 _-Bueno, entonces dime, ¿qué piensas hacer?-_ Ahí fue cuando Gajeel se perdió.

- _¿Qué pienso hacer con qué?_

 _-Levy._ \- Suspiraba.- _Se nota que no eres muy listo._

 _-Hey... tú._

 _-Cana, es mi nombre._ \- Le respondía.- _Y yo que te considero mi aliado en el plan que armé._

 _-¿A qué te refieres?_

 _-Eres mi "As bajo la manga", mi amigo.-_ Le decía y apoyaba su mano en el hombro de Gajeel, él la miraba sin entender. Ella no podía creer que fuera tan poco avispado.- _La muñeca piensa mudarse a Crocus. ¿Tú quieres que se mude?-_ Negó con la cabeza.- _Hay que hacer algo, ¿no? Dame tu celular._ \- Él se lo pasó, y Cana empezó a escribir en el móvil.

Mientras tanto otras dos amigas estaban teniendo una charla en la cocina, acerca de lo mismo. Cuando Levy se había levantado, acercándose para ayudar a Lucy.

 _-Dime, ¿qué necesitas?-_ Le preguntó.

 _-Hay que preparar el pastel.-_ Dijo poniendo las velitas en la mesada.- _Yo lo sacaré del refrigerador, tú agarra mas vasos de la alacena._

Levy acomodó los vasos, y mientras Lucy retiraba el pastel, ella antes de que se cerrara la puerta sacó las botellas de champagna.

 _-Ayúdame con las velitas, que son muchas.-_ 26 era la edad de Natsu, y 26 iban a ser las velas en el pastel. Entre las dos amigas empezaron a colocarlas. _\- Te vi, ¿sabes?-_ Levy levantó la vista, y la miró tratando de entender.- _A ti y a Gajeel, no se separaron en toda la noche, y recién casi se besan_.- Levy siguió poniendo las velas, aunque con menos precisión que antes, tratando de evitar la mirada de su mejor amiga.

 _-Lo sé, está mal. Es que..._

 _-Hey, detente, yo no te estoy juzgando, es solo que no... bueno, deberías decidir, Gajeel parece un buen chico, no es que Freed sea malo, pero... tu me entiendes.-_ Negaba con la cabeza.- _Soy tan mal para aconsejar. Es que no quiero que te equivoques, se que no lo digo tan a menudo como Cana, pero no quiero que te mudes, pero también quiero que vivas tu vida como tú quieras, y bueno,_ \- Hizo una pausa.- _creo que a Gajeel le gustas._

 _-¿Tú crees?-_ Le decía Levy, Lucy reía.

 _-Se te iluminó el rostro.-_ Levy infló los mofletes molesta.- _Es verdad. Pero en fin, nunca lo hice, pero no creo que debas jugar a dos puntas, ¿entiendes?_ \- Levy asentía, y luego miraba a Gajeel, que estaba hablando con Cana. _-Bueno, terminemos con esto, yo las enciendo, y tu lleva los vasos._

Levy tomó todos los vasos como pudo, y los acercó a la mesita en el living. Cana le devolvía el celular a Gajeel.- _¿De que hablaban?-_ Les preguntó a los dos.

 _-Nos mantendremos en contacto.-_ Le decía muy bajo Cana a Gajeel.- _Nada interesante, muñeca. ¿Necesitan ayuda?_

 _-Si, ve a buscar la champagna.-_ Le pedía Levy.

 _-Con mucho gusto._ \- Le respondía y se iba a la cocina.

 _-¡No te la bebas!-_ Le gritaba Levy.

 _-¡No prometo nada!-_ Le decía Cana, y agarraba las botellas, y volvía junto a Lucy.

Levy miró a Gajeel.

 _-¿De que hablaban?-_ Le preguntó, le había molestado un poco el verlos conversar tan cerca, no entendía el por que.

 _-Cosas._

 _-¿Importantes?-_ Gajeel asentía.

Lucy llegaba con el pastel, con Happy y Charle detrás de ella.

 _-Háganse a un lado._ \- Lo colocaba sobre la mesita, y Cana servía la bebida, quedándose con una botella. Romeo pausaba el juego. _-Bueno, ¿cantamos?._

Todos empezaron a cantar la canción de feliz cumpleaños para Natsu, y cuando finalizaron Lucy se puso a su lado.

 _-Pide tu deseo.-_ Le dijo a su novio.

- _Tengo todo lo que quiero aquí conmigo._ \- Le decía abrazándola por la cintura, ella le sonreía.

- _Argh, dejen de ser tan románticos, y tú Natsu, pide tu deseo.-_ Se quejaba Cana, y el resto reía.

 _-Déjenme pensar... ya está._ \- Respondía el pelirrosa.- _Happy ven a ayudarme._ \- Y el niño se ponía a su lado, y entre los dos apagaban todos las velas, y todos empezaban a aplaudir.

Gajeel por un momento sintió celos de su amigo, realmente era afortunado de encontrar a alguien como Lucy que estuviera ahí para él. Deseó tener lo mismo, y luego miró a Levy, que aplaudía mientras su mejor amiga besaba a su novio, y deseó tenerlo con ella.

Estuvieron un par de horas mas, los niños estaban durmiendo en la habitación, y algunos seguían charlando. Cuando ya iba amaneciendo, Levy decidió que lo mejor sería ir volviendo a su casa, Gajeel se ofreció a acompañarla, y Cana se excusó diciendo que aún quedaba alcohol y que era su deber terminarlo, Lucy la observó entendiendo que pretendía, pero no dijo nada. Así que los dos compañeros de trabajo se despidieron del resto, Lucy bajó a abrirles la puerta del edificio y entonces emprendieron camino a sus hogares.

 _-¿Trajiste tu auto?-_ Le preguntó Gajeel.

 _-Nop, Cana me trajo._ \- Se cerraba mas la campera de cuero que llevaba puesta, ya que la noche estaba algo fría.- _Pero tampoco está tan lejos mi casa, caminaré._

 _-Te acompaño._

 _-No es necesario.-_ Le respondía.- _Arriba no dije nada para no estirar la situación, pero se cuidarme..._

 _-Lo haré de todas formas. Además las circunstancias en las que nos conocimos me demuestran lo contrario._

Levy se rió. - _Es porque no me diste tiempo a actuar, soy una chica fuerte._ \- Entonces Gajeel empezó a reírse.- _Es verdad, no soy una damisela en peligro..._

 _-Voy a hacer que te creo.-_ Le respondía en broma Gajeel.

 _-Jamás te mentiría.-_ Le respondió, y él se quedó tan asombrado por lo ella le había dicho, que se había detenido, mientras ella seguía avanzando.- _No te demores, Redfox._

El sonrió y se apresuró a ir a su lado, tampoco le había sacado tanta ventaja, en un par de zancadas pudo alcanzarla. - _Disculpa, pero eres tú la lenta, yo soy muy veloz..._

 _-Eso es porque eres altísimo, y tus piernas son largas.-_ Le retrucaba la chica.

 _-No es mi culpa que seas una enana._

 _-Hey. Deja de meterte con mi estatura._ \- Lo reprendía.- _Y conozco un atajo, así no tengo que hacerte perder el tiempo, con lo mucho que demoro con mis cortas piernas...-_ Le dijo bromeando y él empezó a reírse.

 _-Eres...-_ 'Algo especial, Levy', pensó Gajeel.- _eres rara, camarón._

 _-Si, bueno, tu también.-_ Le dijo divertida.- _Ahora, te juego una carrera..._ \- Levy corrió hacia una intersección, que era el desvío que solía tomar para volver a su casa luego de visitar a su mejor amiga.

 _-Sabes que te puedo alcanzar, soy mucho mas rápido que tú..._ \- Le decía Gajeel, pero le daba un poco de ventaja para seguirle el juego.- _Prepárate para morder el polvo, enana._

Corrió siguiendo la dirección que había tomado Levy, y la encontró parada en el medio del pasaje.

 _-¿Qué sucede? ¿Es así como juegas carreras?-_ Le decía sonriente.- _Eres terrible._

Como su atención estaba enfocada en ella, como cada vez que estaba a su lado, no se percató del grupo de hombres que tenía frente a él, hasta que vio la cara de la chica y siguió su linea de visión. Un gruñido salió de su garganta y pudo escuchar a los hombres que se posicionaban a espaldas de ambos.

- _Quédate detrás de mi._ \- Le indicó a Levy y se giró observando a todo el grupo de F.A.C.E. que los rodeaba. No sabía como, pero lo habían encontrado, y maldecía estar con Levy, ya que de estar solo actuaría distinto, pero tenía que protegerla y ella era mas importante.

 _-Váyanse ya de aquí.-_ Amenazó a la gente del Consejo. _  
_

 _-Atrapenla y maten al sujeto.-_ Decía el que parecía ser el jefe de grupo.

Gajeel no comprendió, pero tampoco prestaba tanta atención a lo que decían, estaba mas concentrado en sus movimientos.

 _-Gajeel.-_ Levy lo tomaba del brazo.- _Eres mas rápido que yo, conviértete y_ _aléjate_.- Le decía susurrando, pero con una media sonrisa, como para decirle que todo iba a estar bien.

- _¿Y dejarte?-_ La miró enojado. _\- Estás loca._

 _-¡Ahora!-_ Gritó el mismo sujeto que había dado la indicación antes.

Gajeel no iba a transformarse, pero sus manos adoptaron la forma de garras, y cuando el grupo empezó a atacar en forma organizada, se desesperó. Embistió contra algunos y arrojó a otros contra las paredes del pasaje, pero sin alejarse de Levy, lo que complicaba las cosas, ya que no podía cubrirla y atacar a la vez. Dejó que los arrinconaran contra la pared, para así tenerlos a todos de frente. Era un grupo grande, diez hombres, dos de los cuales yacían inconscientes en el suelo, después de que Gajeel los noqueara con el golpe que les había dado al arrojarlos contra la otra pared, y el jefe, quien estaba detrás del resto.

 _-¡Les dije que lo maten y atrapen a la chica!-_ En cuanto empezaron a abalanzarse, él intentaba responder como podía ante los ataques. Todo lo que decía el jefe le resultaba incoherente.

Levy a su vez, no sabía que hacer, estaba bloqueada. Veía como Gajeel enfrentaba a quienes lo atacaban, pero sin alejarse de ella, y se encontraba en clara desventaja, pero por algún motivo no quería convertirse y huir. Y entonces los tipos sacaron dagas de plata de sus abrigos blancos, e hirieron a Gajeel, este siseo por el dolor, pero aún así no dejó de atacar. Levy tenía que actuar, empezó a observar a su alrededor y lo único que pudo ver fue una caja de cableado eléctrico empotrada en la pared y se le ocurrió una idea.

El dolor que sentía Gajeel era insoportable, odiaba que lo hirieran con plata, pero no iba dejar de luchar.

 _-Gajeel, ¿confías en mi?-_ Le preguntó Levy.

No entendía a que venía la pregunta, menos en la circunstancia en la que estaban, pero la respondió de todas formas. _-Por supuesto, con mi vida._

Ella asintió, y mientras él seguía bloqueando los ataques, Levy abrió la caja en la pared.

- _¡No dejen que haga nada! Es la nieta de la anterior reina. ¡Atrapenla!_

 _-¡Gajeel! ¡Al suelo!-_ Él se dio vuelta para mirarla, y al ver la seriedad en su rostro lo hizo.

La vio susurrar unas palabras con los ojos cerrados, mientra se aferraba con una mano de los cables, y luego extendió la otra hacia los agentes de F.A.C.E., abrió los ojos y la corriente eléctrica fluyó a través de su brazo hacia todos los hombres frente a él, luego ella soltó los cables y cayó de rodillas al piso.

Gajeel se incorporó observando a todos los tipos tirados en el suelo. Olían a carne quemada, con su pelo chamuscado y pequeños destellos de electricidad se veían en su ropa para luego desaparecer en el aire.

Se movió para ir hacia Levy y le extendió su mano, ya vuelta a la normalidad, para ayudarla a incorporarse, ella la observó y luego tomándola se puso de pie.

 _-Deberías haberme dicho que eras una bruja.-_ Le dijo serio Gajeel.

- _Yo te dije que no era una damisela en peligro.-_ Le dijo ella con la misma seriedad.

* * *

 **Es la madrugada de Halloween y acá está: el cap especial de noche de brujas.**

 **¿Se la esperaban? Ya había hecho mención que si Gajeel había sentido cuando su otra mitad nació, era porque pertenecía al mundo mágico gihi.**

 **Gracias por las review a Yume Fujimi, Shonenevolution, levyroses y Hati-chan.**

 **Wendy: Freed cada vez es mas desplazado por Gajeel, falta poco...  
**

 **Crispy: Ya Gray va a empezar a tener mas participación, mas con la entrada de Juvia.**

 **Con sueño me despido, nos leemos.**

 **Besos a todos.**


	9. Breathe

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y la portada a la super artista Rusky Boz.**

* * *

Gajeel estaba furioso.

Pensaba que lo peor tenia Levy era una pareja, y ahora resultaba que era el hecho de ser una bruja. No le gustaba tratar con brujas, siempre eran engañosas, era parte de su esencia, te encantaban hasta cuando no se lo proponían. Solo toleraba a Juvia, y eso era porque la había conocido cuando ella tenía 12 años, y además porque era una paría igual que él. Pero Levy... se suponía que ella era distinta, especial, que era alguien en quien podía confiar. Pero como podía verla a los ojos de la misma forma si le había mentido todo este tiempo en su cara. Ella sabía lo que él era desde que se conocieron. Tal vez si las cosas se hubieren dado distintas, él tampoco le hubiese dicho que era un hombre lobo, pero eso no importaba, ya lo había averiguado sola, porque, obvio, como no se iba a dar cuenta, si su tipo lo sabe todo, pero no dejan que el resto sepa nada de ellas.

¿Por qué no le había contado la verdad?

Gajeel estaba mas que furioso, estaba enardecido.

 _-Vamos, antes de que vengan mas de donde estos salieron.-_ Le dijo tomándola del brazo.

 _-Pero...-_ Ella le respondió, tratando de apurar sus pasos, porque prácticamente la estaba arrastrando.- _Gajeel, me lastimas._

 _-Eh...?-_ Miró su mano, y vio que estaba apretando mas de lo que era necesario, y sus manos comenzaban a transformarse en garras. Respiró hondo, tratando de relajarse. Estaba perdiendo el control de sus emociones, y se debía a la chica que tenía a su lado.- _Lo siento.-_ Dijo soltándola. ¿Por que se disculpaba? Se preguntaba, si ella le había mentido, le había ocultado la verdad de lo que era. Pero la veía mientras se restregaba el brazo para aliviar el dolor, y la confusión lo invadía, no sabía que sentir. ¿Decepción, ira, comprensión? No entendía nada.

 _-Gajeel, estás herido.-_ Le decía y él se perdía en sus grandes ojos de ese color ámbar con destellos avellana, que lo miraban llenos de preocupación. - _Tenemos que curarte.-_ Le decía mientras le revisaba los brazos. Como llevaba camisa manga larga, al momento en que los atacaron, las mangas se habían roto, y parecían harapientas porque se había escudado con sus antebrazos, haciendo que las heridas estén a la vista, además el Consejo había empleado dagas hechas en plata, al igual que hicieron con Wendy, por lo que tardarían un poco mas de lo usual en curarse.

 _-No es nada, ya empezarán a cicatrizar.-_ Le decía molesto, su tono de voz se había hecho un poco mas profundo, estaba aguantándose las ganas de convertirse y huir lejos de Levy, pero en cuanto lo pensaba sentía esa maldita opresión en el pecho, que lo obligaba a mantenerse donde estaba, razón por la cual no se había convertido antes dejándola sola, porque en lo mas profundo de su ser sabía que debía protegerla, y por mas enojado que estuviera con ella, no podía permitir que nadie le hiciera daño, no podría vivir con la culpa.

 _-Gajeel...-_ Le decía en voz muy baja.

Él sintió la necesidad en su voz, y se detuvo en sus pasos. _-¿Qué?-_ Le preguntó bruscamente, mirándola con el ceño fruncido, tratando de ahogar un gruñido, ella lo miró triste, y movió la cabeza.

 _-Nada. Vamos.-_ Y se apresuró a caminar. Gajeel se maldijo internamente por haberle respondido mal, pero no había podido evitarlo. No tardaron mucho en llegar al edificio donde vivía Levy.

Ella se detuvo frente a la puerta dudando. No sabía que decir. La forma en que Gajeel la miraba la lastimaba, sabía que él siempre tenía cara de pocos amigos, pero con ella era distinto, era mas agradable, a pesar que todo el tiempo hiciera bromas a sus expensas, pero ahora, la miraba como si fuera algo repulsivo, como si quisiera evitarla, y no lo podía soportar.

Él sabía que debía esperar a que ella entrara al edificio, por cortesía, pero ella no se movía y sostenía las llaves sin abrir la puerta, sin tampoco decir nada, así que Gajeel decidió romper el silencio.

 _-Me debes una explicación.-_ Ella asintió.

 _-Lo sé, pero estoy cansada Gajeel y debo hacer unas llamadas.-_ Él la miró, y ella supo que no era una consulta, suspiró. _-Está bien. ¿Quieres pasar?_

 _-Si.-_ Estaba amaneciendo, se fijó la hora en su celular, que estaba con la batería a punto de morir, aún era muy temprano, y él también estaba cansado, pero necesitaba respuestas, y podía descansar mas tarde, era domingo.

Subieron en silencio por el ascensor, aunque lo descomponía, no eran tantos pisos, por lo que podía tolerarlo, bajaron en el séptimo, y caminaron por el pasillo hasta la puerta de su departamento, cuando entraron Gajeel pudo ver que todo estaba como lo recordaba, solo un poco mas desordenado.

Levy empezó a recoger cosas que estaban en el suelo, y despejó de ropa el sillón que había en la sala/biblioteca, para luego arrojarla en su habitación. Decidir que ponerse para la salida de la noche anterior había sido algo complicado, y su armario también estaba todo revuelto, pero Gajeel no entraría a su pieza por lo que no importaba acomodar allí.

 _-Espérame aquí, ya vengo.-_ Se sacó la campera dejándola en la mesada de la cocina, y tomó su celular de uno de los bolsillos y se encerró en la habitación.

Gajeel se quedó pensando, quería escuchar lo que Levy tenía para decir, pero a la vez no sabía si le iba a gustar lo que ella iba a contarle. Levy interrumpió sus pensamientos, cuando salió de la habitación, para luego entrar al baño y salir con un botiquín.

 _-Ya está arreglado, las chicas se ocuparán de limpiar el pasaje.-_ Decía dejando su celular en la mesada y luego se sentaba a su lado, dejando todo sobre una pequeña mesa. Se acercó mas a él, e intentó doblar las mangas para subírselas, pero Gajeel le retiró los brazos para hacerlo él mismo, y ella mientras preparaba un algodón envuelto en gasa con antiséptico, y sin previo aviso, comenzó a limpiarle las heridas. Gajeel cerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño por el ardor _.-Perdón, pero..._

 _-Ya sé, evitará que se infecte.-_ Le respondió, recordando la primera vez que se conocieron.

Ella limpió las heridas de los antebrazos, y luego colocó el resto de gasas y algodones que había usado en una bolsa para tirarlo. Tras eso se quedaron en silencio, cada uno en el extremo opuesto del sillón, a pesar de que era de dos cuerpos, y la distancia entre ellos era de pocos centímetros, parecía un abismo _._

 _-Gajeel...-_ Él la miró, pero ella solo miraba al frente. _\- Lamento no haberte dicho nada. Se que..._

 _-Tú sabías desde un principio lo que era, y aún así no tuviste el coraje de decirme nada._ \- La interrumpió, con un tono enojado.

 _-No debería saberlo nadie, no tendría que haber hecho lo que hice, menos frente a alguien, pero...-_ En su mente, Levy solo recordaba las palabras que dijeron los del Consejo cuando los atacaron: 'Atrapenla y maten al sujeto'. Tuvo que revelarse como bruja, no podía permitir que nada le pase a Gajeel, no por su culpa. Sabía que las cosas estaban mal, ya su aquelarre estaba avisado de que F.A.C.E. estaba en Magnolia, pero no pensó que la atacarían...

 _-¿Por qué te buscaban?_

 _-No lo sé, yo no soy nadie...-_ Le decía en voz muy baja.

 _-Si lo eres, o no te habrían querido capturar.-_ Gajeel movía la pierna nervioso, e intentaba hacer los ejercicios de respiración para calmarse.- _¿Quién eres Levy?_

No lo escuchaba decir su nombre a menudo, es mas, no recordaba la última vez que lo había dicho. _\- Argh... necesito café para esto._ \- Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. _\- ¿Tu quieres?_

Gajeel asintió, para luego levantarse e ir tras ella. Se quedó apoyado contra la mesada, solo observando como preparaba el café para ambos, hasta que Levy le pasó una taza, quedándose de pie junto a la heladera con otra taza en sus manos.

 _-El tipo del Consejo, mencionó a mi abuela...-_ Ella dio un sorbo a su café.- _Ella era la anterior reina del aquelarre._

 _-Eso quiere decir que tú...-_ Por lo que Juvia solía contarle sobre las de su especie, sabía que los puestos jerárquicos solían ser heredados.

 _-No, no, ¿tú me ves acaso dando ordenes?-_ Levy hizo una mueca. - _Soy un desastre, y muy desorganizada._ \- Gajeel observó a su alrededor y asintió, su oficina se veía igual, pero solo que ahí había papeles en cajas y archiveros repletos que no cerraban bien.- _Mi abuela era una mujer espléndida, tenía un carácter fuerte y era tan poderosa... yo nunca podría haber ocupado su lugar, apenas tenía la mayoría de edad cuando murió, y opté por no seguir sus pasos, -_ Suspiró.- _Al fin y al cabo, siempre fui una decepción para ella, ¿qué diferencia iba a hacer el hecho de que no quisiera tomar su puesto?-_ Dejaba su taza en la mesada, e intentaba buscar algo en la alacena, pero no estaba a su alcance, él estaba por ayudarla, pero antes que pudiera intentar hacerlo, ella abrió un par de cajones de la bajo mesada, y utilizándolos como escalera, bajo un frasco de galletas, lo abrió y se lo extendió a Gajeel, para luego cerrar los cajones.

Este se quedó con el frasco y tomó una galleta, era imposible mantenerse enojado con ella por mucho tiempo, era increíblemente tierna, hasta cuando no se lo proponía, sin mencionar que el vestido que usaba se le levantaba levemente cuando subía a su improvisada escalera, haciéndola ver sensual a la vez. _-Supongo que no tenían muy buena relación.-_ Decía Gajeel tratando de retomar las ideas que tenía antes de que ella lo deslumbrara con sus curvas y su forma de actuar, y masticó la galleta que tenía en su mano.

 _-Ella me crió, y le estoy agradecida por eso. Mi madre simplemente se esfumó en cuanto me tuvo, así que no puedo quejarme.-_ Le empezó a contar Levy.- _Pero supongo que nunca fui lo que esperaba, nunca llené sus expectativas, aunque tampoco me esforcé en hacerlo, no me gustaba el hecho de tener que reemplazar a su hija._

 _-Pero si no eres la reina, ¿por que apuntan hacia ti?_

 _-No lo sé. Supongo que no es fácil enfrentarse a la mas poderosa de nosotros..._

 _-No pudieron enfrentarse a ti...-_ Le sonrió, aunque ella se subestimara, se había cargado a 10 tipos sola.

 _-Pero yo te tenía a ti conmigo, no es lo mismo.-_ Lo dijo al pasar, sin notar la importancia que sus palabras tenían para Gajeel.

 _-Hacemos buen equipo._

 _-Si, lo hacemos, ¿no?-_ Le sonrió Levy, se notaba que el momento de tensión había pasado. A pesar de estar insegura sobre si contarle a Gajeel o no toda la verdad, esta fluía naturalmente. Confiaba en él, no tenía mucho sentido, pero era así, algo en él la hacia sentir segura, sabía que no era alguien que pudiera defraudarla, y tras lo sucedido, sentía que tenía que abrirse con él.- _En fin, cuando ella falleció, vendí la casa y compre este departamento, tengo dinero en el banco, pero no se que voy a hacer mas adelante, tomar decisiones nunca fue lo mio. Además supongo que siempre quise hacerle un poco la contra, imaginate que me hacía tener el cabello super largo, así que en cuanto fui mas grande comencé a cortármelo, y aún lo hago. -_ Se tocaba la punta de uno de los mechones que enmarcaban su rostro.

Él solo tuvo que extender una mano, ya que el espacio en la cocina no era muy grande, e hizo lo mismo. _\- Me gusta tu cabello.-_ Ella se sonrojó, y comió una galleta para disimularlo. A Gajeel le gustaba cuando ella reaccionaba así, parecía no ser consciente de lo hermosa que era, pero estaban teniendo una charla seria, no era momento de molestarla, si realmente quería saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo, así que desvió el tema. _-¿Y que es lo tuyo?_

 _-Leer.-_ Él _se sonrió negando con la cabeza._

 _-Si que eres una nerd..._

 _-Hey, no seas malo.- Le decía Levy inflando los mofletes._

 _-Tiene sentido que tu magia sea de palabras, si eres un ratón de biblioteca, gihi. Es como decir abracadabra o algo así como funciona, ¿no?_

 _-Es un poco mas complejo que eso, pero básicamente: si.-_ Le decía Levy y tomaba de su taza café. _\- Tengo el mismo poder de mi abuela, mi madre también lo poseía. En un principio tenía que decir todo en voz alta, a veces no es necesario, depende de la cantidad de energía que requieras para llevar a cabo el hechizo._

 _-Creo que entiendo, tu manejas a tu antojo las palabras, como Juvia hace con el clima...-_ Trataba de interpretar Gajeel.

 _-Juvia es l_ _a chica que vive contigo. ¿Es una bruja?.-_ Le respondió Levy, y para Gajeel lo dijo con un tono, que no quería malinterpretar, pero sonaba a celos.

 _ _-Si, ella puede hacer que llueva y esas cos...-__ Gajeel se detuvo.- _ _Espera. ¿Cómo sabes que Juvia vive conmigo?__

 _-Natsu._

Gajeel inhaló profundo y luego exhaló todo el aire contenido, iban a tener una charla interesante con el pelirrosa en la próxima ocasión que se vieran. _-¿Qué mas te dijo?_

 _-Que era agradable, y que su cabello era igual al mio._

 _-No, su cabello es mas oscuro, como un océano, el tuyo es mas claro, como el cielo en una tarde cálida.-_ Por lo menos era lo que ella siempre le trasmitía y su pelo reflejaba eso.

 _-No te hacía tan poético.-_ Se reía.

 _-Hay mucho que no sabes de mí aún, camarón._

 _-Puede ser, y esta chica... Juvia, ¿es tu novia?_

 _-¿Juvia? Nah, es mi mejor amiga, cuando la conozcas ella te dirá que somos como hermanos, pero por suerte soy hijo único gihihi._

Levy se rió con él. - _Igual no es divertido ser hijo único, pero para eso tenemos a nuestros amigos.  
_

 _-En eso concuerdo contigo. Pero volviendo al F.A.C.E.,-_ Levy se estremeció cuando él dijo el nombre de esa organización.- _¿hiciste algo para que te buscaran?_

 _-Por favor, voy al trabajo y vengo aquí, hoy salí pero solo porque era el cumpleaños del novio de mi mejor amiga.-_ Hizo una mueca. - _Pero es extraño, sabíamos que podían atacar,-_ Se refería a ella y al aquelarre. _\- pero que tuvieran información personal sobre mi, simplemente... no lo entiendo, eso quiere decir que todas corremos peligro. No debería ni siquiera decirte nada de esto. Entiende, es como en tu caso, Makarov no te permitiría que dijeras los secretos de la manada.  
_

 _-¿Conoces a Makarov?_

 _-Por supuesto, mi abuela era la anterior reina, y él lleva muchos años como líder de los suyos en Magnolia, -_ Levy le contaba, y confirmaba así lo que Gajeel creía, las brujas siempre lo sabían todo.- _así que ellos se conocían, es un buen hombre. Él se encarga de hacer cumplir las reglas dentro de los hombres lobo, como nuestra reina también nos pide que no nos develemos ante nadie, y eso. -_ Le decía sonriendo, ya que ella había fallado en eso, al mostrar sus poderes delante de Gajeel.- _Lo principal es que no debemos afectar el equilibrio y el orden natural de las cosas. La muerte es un claro ejemplo, o en el caso de tu amiga, ella puede hacer que llueva, pero no debe hacerlo en un desierto, donde naturalmente el clima es árido, afectaría el ecosistema, y a las criaturas que allí viven, aunque supongo que igual esos lugares la harán sentir débil, su esencia debe ser acuosa._

 _-¿Cómo sabes esas cosas?_

 _-Porque leo, aplica para la mayoría, aunque mi magia es un poco mas evasiva, no esta basada en un elemento, sino que la rige mi mente,_ -Se encogía de hombros.- _pero aún así debo seguir las mismas reglas, y cada acción tiene una consecuencia._

 _-Suena como un mal cuento para irse a dormir._

 _-Si, pero así nos educaron. -_ Se reía, aunque luego se puso seria y miraba al piso.- _Lo irónico es que aún así, puedes quitarle la vida a alguien mas, lo que es una mierda. Y me siento una basura, siento que estoy desequilibrada igual que mi abuela, que decía que había que dar todo por el aquelarre.-_ Lo volvía a mirar.- _¿Cómo puede ser que me haya metido con esos tipos y no sienta nada? Es como si estuviera podrida estoy por dentro.-_ Decía y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, de rabia e impotencia, y eso solo la hacía sentir peor.

Gajeel no soporta verla así y quitándole la taza de la mano, la deja detrás de ella, y la abraza. Levy al principio se queda tensa, pero luego se relaja y lo abraza de vuelta, él la hacía sentir una calidez inexplicable, que la hacía sentir mejor.

 _-No hiciste nada mas que defenderte, y me salvaste, así que tengo que agradecerte por eso.-_ Le decía y la abrazaba mas fuerte, el perfume de aroma frutal que llevaba, inundaba su olfato, lo encantaba y debía esforzarse por reprimir un gruñido, no era el momento, y de seguro la espantaría si hacía algo así, pero la sentía tan cercana.

 _-Nos salvé a ambos, somos un equipo, ¿no?.-_ Le decía y Gajeel podía notar que estaba sonriendo, lo que lo hacía sentir mejor, porque él no era bueno consolando a mujeres cuando lloraban, lo sabía por su experiencia con su amiga cada vez que esta se deprimía, pero con Levy era distinto, y él era distinto también cuando estaba con ella, era como una mejor versión de él mismo, ella lo hacía ser mejor.

Conversaron durante horas, de cualquier tema que encontraran, incluso Levy tuvo que cocinar para que almorzaran, ya que llegado el mediodía ambos estaban muriendo de hambre, pero el tiempo pasaba volando cuando estaban juntos, y tras todo lo que había pasado se sentían mas en confianza el uno con el otro, y como le dijo Levy cuando a la tarde él iba a volver a su casa, estaban en otro nivel de la relación que tenían, y eso era bueno, y tal vez, tendría una posibilidad de convencerla de que se quedara en Magnolia.

En cuanto llegó a su casa, tuvo que soportar los regaños de Juvia, que lo había estado llamando preocupada, pero como él tenía la batería del celular agotada, no había respondido, y cometió el error de contarle que había estado en lo de Levy, lo que hizo a su amiga cambiar su ánimo inmediatamente a uno mucho mas alegre al saber que su amigo había logrado un avance con la chica, y aunque él solo puso los ojos en blanco en respuesta, mientras iba a su habitación, para al fin poder dormir, se sentía alegre por el mismo motivo.

* * *

En el transcurso de la semana, sus almuerzos se hicieron mas interactivos de lo que eran antes, todos los días charlaban sobre lo que fuera, lo que contentaba a Cana, que había comenzado a enviarle mensajes día por medio, para saber como evolucionaba su relación, y aunque él solo le respondía con monosílabos, parecía conformar a la amiga de Levy, por lo que no lo molestaba tanto.

El siguiente martes por la noche Gajeel se había juntado a cenar con Natsu, en su casa, y a pesar de ser la primera vez que lo hacía se juró nunca mas volver a repetir la experiencia. No sabía como Happy lo toleraba, pero el pelirrosa era peor que él en todo el asunto cocina. Gajeel se jactaba de tener un estómago de hierro, o de acero inclusive, pero fue simplemente demasiado, se pasó la noche vomitando y tuvo que visitar a un médico que le dio dos días de reposo y una dieta liviana, aunque lo máximo que podía manejar era tomar agua.

Así que ese miércoles se la pasó medio dormido, ya que había pasado la noche en vela porque las nauseas no le permitieron conciliar el sueño, y llegado el jueves, a pesar de que ya se sentía un poco mejor, no estaba seguro de que podía comer, Cana lo había empezado a llamar por teléfono, pero no tenía ganas de atenderla, tenía hambre y no estaba de humor por ese motivo, además Natsu iba a venir a buscarlo para ir juntos a una reunión de la manada, y prefería comer algo antes, pero en su heladera no había nada que fuera recomendable, o tal vez si, pero él no sabía cocinarlo. Juvia estaba ocupada con el trabajo, y a pesar de que se había ofrecido para dejarle algo preparado por la mañana antes de partir hacia el acuario, como en ese momento tenia el estómago cerrado, había rechazado su oferta y ahora se arrepentía, pero la suerte parecía estar de su lado cuando golpearon a su puerta. _  
_

 _-Lev...? Camarón, ¿qué haces aquí?_

 _-Hola.-_ Levy estaba parada frente a él, Gajeel no podía creerlo, la observó y por como estaba vestida, venía de la oficina, con una camisa gris, pollera tubo negra, zapatos de tacón de ese color y su morral, y ella al ver su sorpresa y como la miraba, se mostraba algo incómoda. _\- Traje comida.-_ Levantó una bolsa que llevaba en la mano, que no era la que estaba aferrada a su morral. Él solo se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, y ella se quedó en la entrada a un costado de la puerta.

- _Pasa, siéntate_.- Le dijo señalando a la mesa.

 _-Gracias.-_ Le dijo y tomando asiento, dejó su morral en el respaldo de la silla, y se dispuso a poner en la mesa el contenido de la bolsa que había llevado con ella. Gajeel la observaba sin entender nada, tal vez la falta de comida lo estaba haciendo alucinar, ya que no podía creer que Levy estuviera en su casa. _-Me tomé la libertad de traerte algo. Mira me dijo que estabas mal del estómago y pensé que una sopa iba sería lo mas adecuado.-_ Gajeel asintió y se sentó a la mesa a un lado de Levy, ella puso frente a él el recipiente con la sopa, y Gajeel se lo quedó mirando. _-Es de verduras, se que preferirías una hamburguesa, pero tienes que recuperarte.-_ Lo miraba como se quedaba observando la comida frente a él, sin saber que hacer.- _Deberías comer antes que se enfríe, no traje cuchara, porque pensé que tendrías._

 _-Cuchara, si, cuchara...-_ Gajeel se levantó, se había quedado tildado y Levy se había dado cuenta. Ella aprovechó para observarlo, estaba vestido mucho mas relajado que como lo veía a diario, tenía una musculosa, una camisa azul a cuadros abierta arriba, jeans de ese color, e iba descalzo, y ese look de entrecasa para Levy le pareció de ensueño. Gajeel hurgó en el cajón de los utensilios y luego se dirigió a la mesa con la cuchara en mano. Empezó a comer.- _Gracias, esta rica._

 _-No es nada, me alegro que te guste. Es del mismo lugar donde sueles comprar el almuerzo.-_ Sonrió.- _Así que esta es tu casa.-_ Dijo mirando alrededor. Estaba ubicada en un lindo barrio, había pequeños departamentos similares entre si, y el bosque quedaba muy cerca, Levy supuso que ese era el verdadero motivo por el cual había elegido ese lugar en particular. Pero nunca se hubiese imaginado que estuviera tan limpio y ordenado, distaba mucho de lo que era su departamento, y la hacía avergonzarse, ya que no sabía que pensaría de ella tras ver el desorden que era su hogar.

Gajeel solo asintió y luego la miró. _-¿Cómo supiste donde..._

 _-Recursos humanos. Mira me dio la dirección.-_ Acomodaba la bolsa. _-¿Dónde tiro esto?_ \- Gajeel le señaló a la cocina, y ella buscó el cesto de basura. _-¿Ya estás mejor? Me preocupe cuando no fuiste a trabajar, pero luego me dijeron que estabas enfermo._

 _-Si, ya pasó lo peor, pero te aconsejo que nunca, nunca comas comida cocinada por Natsu._

Levy empezó a reír. _-Así que fue eso._ \- Negaba con la cabeza.- _Lucy me dijo que sus recetas suelen ser muy especiadas y picantes, por eso siempre se ocupa de la cocina ella. Supongo que tu estómago no lo soportó._

 _-El estómago de nadie soportaría eso._

 _-Tomaré tu consejo, entonces.-_ Levy suspiró pensando en el motivo de su visita. _-¿Tu amiga no está?_

 _-¿Juvia? Está en el trabajo, creo.-_ Se encogió de hombros, y la observó mientras sacaba una tarjeta de su bolso.

 _-Dile que llame a este número, si desea ponerse en contacto con nosotras.-_ Gajeel tomó la tarjeta que Levy le extendió, y solo vio un número telefónico en plateado.

 _-Lo haré.-_ Le respondió dejando la tarjeta a un lado y luego ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Gajeel terminó de comer.- _Creí que no iba a poder terminar, pero se ve que mi hambre era mayor de lo que pensaba._

Levy solo sonrió a esto. _-Gajeel. No solo vine a traerte comida.-_ Agachó la mirada, inspiró aire y luego exhaló, decirle lo que quería contarle requería el estar relajada.- _Quería hablar contigo, supongo que tengo que contarte que...-_ Escuchan golpes a la puerta, ambos se dan vuelta en esa dirección, se tensan, pero Gajeel olfatea, y se relaja.

 _-No te preocupes, es Natsu.-_ Gajeel se puso de pie, para abrir la puerta, y Levy hizo lo mismo pero para limpiar la mesa, y tirar el recipiente vacío de sopa en la basura.

 _-Hey, ¿qué hay?-_ Le dijo el pelirrosa, al menos estaba vestido y no como de costumbre, que llegaba a la puerta desnudo porque había venido convertido en lobo.- _¿Estás listo?_

 _-Pasa._

 _-Hola Natsu.-_ Levy lo saludaba saliendo de la cocina, y agarrando el morral de la silla para luego colocárselo en el hombro.

 _-Hola Lev, no esperaba verte aquí.-_ La saluda y le da un abrazo, a Gajeel le molestó ese gesto pero no dijo nada.

 _-Visita sorpresa.-_ Le sonreía respondiendo al abrazo. _\- Ya me iba de todas formas._

Gajeel la miró porque no había podido terminar de decirle cuando fueron interrumpidos por Natsu.- _¿Qué me ibas a contar, enana?_

 _-Nada importante, Gajeel. No te preocupes.-_ Se puso en puntas y le dio un beso en la mejilla. _-Que te mejores. Adiós Natsu._

 _-Nos vemos Lev.-_ Le responde Natsu.

Gajeel se había quedado mirando como Levy salía de su casa, había algo raro en su forma de actuar, y ahora se quedaría con la duda hasta que la viera al día siguiente en la oficina.

 _-¿Estás enfermo?-_ Le pregunta Natsu.

 _-Por tu culpa.-_ Le dice Gajeel entrecerrando los ojos.

Caminaron hasta la casa de Makarov. La reunión fue bastante aburrida, no había habido novedades, así que básicamente era el discurso de ser discretos, mantenerse juntos, y no actuar en solitario, algo que el viejo dijo mirándolos a los dos. Pero aunque ellos asentían, seguían tratando de averiguar, junto con Gray, quien era este tal Porla, al que el Consejo estaba buscando, aunque aún no había tenido éxito en esa empresa.

Al día siguiente en el trabajo, Gajeel estuvo algo desbordado por todo lo que no había podido hacer en los dos días que no había podido ir, al menos pensaba que a la hora del almuerzo podría relajarse un poco, pero no había visto llegar a Levy, lo que era raro. Intentó consultarle a Mira, pero ella tampoco estaba,y el resto de la gente de recursos humanos estaba ocupada haciendo entrevistas. Erza había avisado que iría a una reunión con la imprenta, y su ultima opción era preguntarle a Jet o a Droy, pero al ver como pasaban de él todo el tiempo, la descartó por completo. No tenía el número de Levy, nunca tuvo el valor de pedírselo, y como se veían todos los días, no era necesario. Estaba resignado a que no iba a averiguar el motivo de su ausencia, y estaba algo preocupado, aunque supiera que ella podía cuidarse, cuando su teléfono suena. Era Cana.

 _-¡¿Pero tu eres imbécil?!-_ Cana gritó tan alto del otro lado de la línea, que hasta Jet y Droy levantaron la vista de sus computadores. Gajeel salió de la oficina, para hablar en el pasillo. _-¿Por qué no atendías?-_ Gajeel saludó a Kinana con la cabeza, y salió a donde estaban los ascensores.

 _-Tranquilizate, ¿que mierda pasó que estás gritando?-_ Mantuvo el celular lejos de su oído, por las dudas si a la chica se le ocurría volver a gritar.

 _-Me decías que estabas todos los días con ella, que todo evolucionaba bien , y que hablarías con ella. Y ahora, encima que es importante que me atiendas, te desapareces._

 _-Estaba enfermo.-_ Le responde molesto, no entendía a donde quería llegar Cana.

 _-Me vas a decir que esa es tu excusa, Levy se va a Crocus y tu no sabías nada.-_ Gajeel se queda congelado, por eso estaba rara, era ese el motivo por el cual lo había ido a a visitar, para contarle que se mudaría.- _Me enteré recién ayer porque ella no quería decírmelo antes porque pensaba que me enojaría, obvio que me iba a enojar...-_ Reflexionaba sola, Gajeel no decía nada.- _Por eso te estoy llamando desde ayer y tu no respondías._

 _-¿Cuándo se va?_

 _-En dos horas, creo, no sé, estoy tan enojada. Ayer discutí con ella, pero no quiso escucharme.-_ Se la escuchaba molesta.- _Pensé que tu ibas a hacer algo, no intervine porque tu me decías que estaban pasando tiempo juntos, creí que funcionaría._

 _-Tranquila, voy a ver como hago y salgo para el aeropuerto, ¿está bien?.-_ Le respondía Gajeel, inventaría algo en el trabajo, diría que se estaba sintiendo mal nuevamente, pero saldría antes, tenía que hacerlo.

 _-No vas a llegar.-_ Decía resignada Cana del otro lado de la línea.

 _-Lo haré.-_ Y cortó el teléfono.

No podía ir caminando, de esa forma jamas llegaría. Tampoco podía convertirse en lobo, no tendría ropa para ponerse en el aeropuerto y acabaría preso. No tenía mucha opción, iba a tener que ir en auto, así que buscó el número en sus contactos y llamó.

-¿Gajeel?- Le respondía Gray. _-¿Qué pasó? Es raro que tu me llames._

 _-Si, lo sé. Necesito tu ayuda. Puedes venirme a buscar al trabajo en tu auto._

 _-¿Qué hay cara de metal?-_ Se escuchaba a Natsu de fondo.

 _-Sal de aquí. Es Gajeel, pasó algo._ _ _\- Le decía Gray a Natsu.-_ Si, ahora salgo, Natsu está aquí, vamos para allá._

 _-Intenta hacer rápido._

 _-Si, en 15 estoy.-_ Y cortó el teléfono.

Al menos confiaba en que Gray llegaría a tiempo para llevarlo al aeropuerto, debería soportar ir en un vehículo, descompuesto todo el camino, pero debía evitar que Levy tomara ese vuelo.

Le dijo a Kinana que no se sentía bien, y le envió un mail a Mira, avisándole que se iría temprano, y que se llevaría trabajo a su casa. Bajó por la escalera y cuando salía del edificio, pudo ver el auto de Gray llegar a toda velocidad, y Natsu prácticamente con medio cuerpo afuera de la ventanilla. Gray se detuvo, y Gajeel se sentó en la parte de atrás, el vampiro detuvo el motor para que pudiera contarles que sucedía, ya que no iba a poder hacerlo con el auto en marcha. Esto hizo que Natsu se recompusiera un poco.

 _-¿Qué pasó?-_ Le preguntó Gray.- _Hice lo más rápido que pude, este idiota casi se choca varias señales de tránsito por venir con la cabeza afuera. ¿Qué es tan urgente?_

 _-Levy.-_ Respondió Gajeel y Natsu lo miró ladeando la cabeza.- _Se va a Crocus, y debo detenerla._

 _-Espera._ \- Gray lo observó.- _¿Esto es por una chica?-_ No lo decía irónicamente, solo se mostraba curioso, no veía a Gajeel del tipo romántico, y por la urgencia en el llamado, pensó que que había pasado algo con el Consejo.

-Pero creí que Levy estaba con Freed.- Respondía Natsu.

 _-Si, lo sé.-_ Le decía molesto Gajeel.- _Pero va a cometer un grave error si se va a Crocus, ella..._

 _-Oh.-_ Natsu sonrió ampliamente cuando pudo darse cuenta. _-Ella es la única para ti, ¿no?-_ Gray observó a Natsu enarcando una ceja.- _Es como tu centro de gravedad, sientes que eres mejor persona cuando estas con ella, y todo lo que quieres hacer es mantenerla a tu lado.-_ Gajeel asintió a todo lo que dijo el pelirrosa.- _¿Por qué no la marcaste entonces?_

 _-Eh...?-_ No entendía a que se refería.

 _-Ella es tu pareja.-_ Sonreía Natsu. _  
_

 _-Pero no está con este otro tipo, ¿Freed?-_ Le preguntó Gray.

 _-Pero no es feliz, lo sé. No, no tiene que irse... no quiero que se vaya...-_ Gajeel dijo lo que sentía, y lo otros dos solo asintieron.

 _-Bueno, ¿qué esperas?-_ Le decía Natsu a Gray.- _Al aeropuerto._

 _-Pónganse los cinturones de seguridad.-_ Dijo, y sin dar mas avisos, arrancó el auto y se dirigió a toda velocidad al aeropuerto.

Los dos hombres lobo, estaban totalmente descompuestos, Natsu era regañado constantemente por Gray que le decía que no vomitara dentro del auto, y Gajeel sentía que se iba a desmayar, pero estaba aguantándose, porque sabía que debía estar entero para cuando llegaran, y trataba de pensar de que forma podía convencer a Levy que se quedara en Magnolia. Él nunca se había declarado a nadie, así que estaba planeando que decir. Realmente le gustaba, y no quería que se fuera lejos suyo, y como Natsu le dijo ella era la única para él.

 _-¡Hey! Ya estamos aquí.-_ Le gritó Gray.- _Bajen y yo iré a buscar lugar._

 _Gajeel hizo como le ordenaron y salió disparado del auto, se detuvo un momento para respirar, y entró al edificio, Natsu iba detrás de él._

 _-¡Gajeel! Por aquí son los vuelos nacionales.-_ Le indicaba Natsu. Se detuvieron a ver el horario de los vuelos. _-¿A qué hora era?_

 _-No lo sé, Cana no sabía.-_ Había tres vuelos a Crocus, un que estaba por despegar, otro en la siguiente hora y uno en la noche, ese estaba descartado porque Cana le había dicho que era por la tarde.

- _Tendremos que hacer como en las películas, y comprar un pasaje.-_ Natsu sonrió, Gajeel lo miró sin entender, estaba muy nervioso, no sabía que hacer, y nunca fue bueno para responder bajo presión. Natsu estaba sacando su celular y llamaba por teléfono. - _Hey Luce, ¿qué hay?_ \- Escuchaba a su novia responder.- _No hay tiempo ahora para que me cuentes. Dime, ¿sabes a que hora sale el vuelo de Levy?.-_ Gajeel lo miraba expectante.- _Si, ya entendí que tu la trajiste,-_ Natsu miraba la pantalla con los horarios. _-_ _pero a que hora...listo, te llamo luego.-_ Guardó el celular.- _Es el primero,-_ Dijo con una mueca.- _el que está despegando.-_ Ambos veían que cambiaba el estado. _  
_

Natsu lo miró esperando que reaccionara violentamente, o por lo menos que dijera algo, pero Gajeel se quedó en silencio con la mirada perdida.

 _-¿Qué pasó?-_ Gray entraba corriendo, y se detenía al lado de ellos.- _¿Dónde está? Gajeel..._

 _-Es el que acaba de despegar.-_ Le responde Natsu.

 _-Oh.-_ Gray no sabe que decir a eso.

Se quedaron unos minutos parados ahí, Gajeel aún no reaccionaba.

- _Vamos, no hay nada que tengamos que hacer aquí.-_ Les dijo al fin Gajeel y salió del aeropuerto, los otros dos lo siguieron.

 _-El auto está por aquí.-_ Dijo Gray. Gajeel no sentía ganas de discutir, y a pesar que no iba a hacerle bien ir en el auto, al menos evitaría que pudiera pensar. A Natsu la idea tampoco le gustaba, pero no quería dejar a Gajeel solo, así que no iba a quejarse.

Gray no condujo a la misma velocidad a la que lo había hecho antes, así que con las ventanillas bajas, el viento ayudaba a disminuir el malestar, aunque a Gajeel no le importaba, solo le pidió a Gray que lo dejara cerca de su casa, así no tenía que desviarse para llevar a Natsu, y de paso, el podría caminar un poco hasta su casa.

Llegó a la puerta y se quedó ahí, como esperando que se abriera sola, cuando estaba por buscar la llave que tenía escondida en el cantero escucha a Juvia que lo llama.

- _¡Gajeel! Venía detrás tuyo, no me escuchabas.-_ La chica se apresuró a abrir la puerta.- _Recién vuelvo de ver departamentos. ¿No entras?-_ Le preguntó al ver que se quedaba en su sitio. Gajeel no dijo nada, y al entrar, solo soltó su mochila en el suelo en la entrada, y se dirigió a la mesa. Juvia se quedó observándolo, mientras cerraba la puerta, viendo como él se sentaba a la mesa, en la misma silla donde el día anterior se había sentado Levy, y se agarraba la cabeza. Juvia comenzó a preocuparse.- _Gajeel...¿qué sucede?-_ Se sentó a su lado, y lo tomó por los hombros.- _Por favor, dime._

 _-Levy.-_ Dijo mirándola, Juvia lo abrazó fuerte, comprendiendo que algo no andaba bien.- _Creo, creo que la perdí._

* * *

 **Perdón por no publicar antes, estaba medio bloqueada, y sabía como empezaba y terminaba este cap, pero me faltaba lo del medio.  
**

 **Es un poco mas hablado y ya en el próximo empieza la acción, que es lo que a mi me gusta, tal vez por eso me costó escribirlo. En la semana publico el que sigue, sin demoras :).**

 **Gracias a Yume Fujimi, Shonenevolution, Asia12, levyroses, Hati-chan por sus reviews.**

 **Wendy: Natsu va a seguir siendo inoportuno siempre jeje. Ahí expliqué un poco, y en los próximos voy a ir armando un poco mas la idea general de las brujas.  
**

 **Crispy:Gruvia is coming, je y todo es como una peli, yo también lo voy imaginando así. Yo iba dejando pistillas, pensé que no iba a ser tan sorpresa lo de Levy bruja, pero mejor así, es mas inesperado.**

 **Me preguntaron por el one shot de Halloween, si lo iba a continuar y respondo por acá, lo voy a dejar ahí para que quede a la imaginación de cada uno.**

 **El próximo capítulo lo estaré publicando el viernes seguro.**

 **Un beso grande a todos.**


	10. Rain

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y la portada a la super artista Rusky Boz.**

* * *

 _-Repíteme otra vez, ¿por qué estamos teniendo esta conversación?-_ Gajeel estaba tirado en su cama, hablando por el celular.

 _-Porque Juvia está preocupada, y quiere que hable contigo._ \- Le respondía Lily, Gajeel solo gruñía. Con todo lo sucedido, Juvia, a pesar de haber conseguido departamento, pospuso su mudanza, y continuaba viviendo en la casa de Gajeel.- _Dime, ¿hace cuanto que no te bañas...?_

 _-El jueves, -_ Pensaba.- _no, creo que el miércoles, pero ¿a quien le importa?, es domingo..._

 _-Así que estás en tu cama viendo series._

 _-Sip._

 _-Con las persianas bajas._

 _-Obvio._

 _-Gajeel, debes salir, y no quedarte encerrado.-_ Lo regañaba Lily, pero en un tono tranquilo, ya que no tenía sentido discutir con Gajeel, nunca hacía caso.

 _-Salgo. Salamander viene a buscarme, y a diferencia de lo que estás haciendo tú, él no me presiona._

 _-Yo no te presiono. Solo quiero lo mejor para ti, y no puedes quedarte encerrado todo el día._

 _-Todo el día no, también voy a trabajar, recuerdas.-_ Decía sonriendo.

 _-Eres imposible.-_ Se reía Lily. _\- Mañana hablamos._ \- Esa era la nueva costumbre, todos los días Lily lo llamaba por teléfono, Gajeel ni siquiera se negaba a hablar con él, estaba completamente apático.

Había pasado una semana y media de que Levy se había ido a Crocus. Tiempo en el que Gajeel prácticamente se había encerrado en si mismo, solo se había quebrado el día que no pudo alcanzar el vuelo, cuando tuvo que contarle todo lo que había sucedido a Juvia, sentados los dos a la mesa, y luego, nada.

En el trabajo pudo saber que Levy, al igual que Mira, habían viajado por el casamiento de la hermana de esta última, ya que iba a contraer matrimonio con uno de los mejores amigos del novio de Levy, por lo que ella también estaba invitada. La diferencia era que mientras Mira volvería tras el agasajo, Levy se iba a quedar en la ciudad, para probar la convivencia con Freed, y la chica de pelo albino, que no era para nada discreta le había contado todo, comentándole desde que conoció a Levy, ella siempre se había mostrado como alguien independiente, y que la misma chica le había dicho que la vida de ama de casa no era lo suyo, y como no estaba segura si encontraría trabajo rápido, no quiso renuncia a la editorial y en su lugar, se pidió un mes sin goce de sueldo, y eso ilusionaba un poco a Gajeel. Pero ¿a quien quería engañar?, la enana era alguien excepcional, ¿quién no la querría contratar?.

Por lo que no quería sentir nada, ¿de que servia ponerse triste o replantearse todo lo sucedido?: Si tal vez podría haber actuado distinto, o podría haberse manejado de otra forma, debería haber sido mas directo, pero ¿como podía saber que hacer?, si las personas que podían aconsejarlo eran una enamorada del amor y un caballero de la era moderna. No tenía a nadie mas que le diera consejos, y tampoco es que los hubiese tomado, él nunca hacía caso a nadie, y en esta ocasión no iba a ser la excepción, pero se preguntaba si le hubiese dicho lo que sentía ¿habría logrado que ella se quedara?, aunque no valía la pena pensar en eso, prefería enfocarse en lo que estaban haciendo, que no sabía que era.

 _-¿Qué se suponía que estábamos haciendo?-_ Le preguntaba Gajeel a Natsu.

Estaban junto con Gray en una terraza de uno de los edificios del centro de Magnolia, era martes, y tras salir del trabajo se había encontrado con el pelirrosa y Gray para terminar en este sitio.

 _-Estamos viendo si hay movimientos raros._ \- Le respondía Gray, señalando a un bar que estaba en una esquina. _-Por lo que me llegó, ese lugar es frecuentado por vampiros, lo que es extraño, por lo menos en lo que respecta a los de mi tipo que hasta ahora vivían en Magnolia, ya que es un bar a la vista de todos._

 _-El matón no parece uno de ellos, sin embargo.-_ Comentaba Gajeel.- _Pero parece como si estuviera en trance, fíjense.-_ Los otros dos lo hacían. _\- Apenas pueden notar que respira._

 _-Es verdad.-_ Decía Gray.- _Lo deben tener hipnotizado. -_ Se quedó pensando _.- Debe ser una de esas relaciones amo/sirviente, pero es raro, llegamos temprano, y recién comienza a atardecer..._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?-_ Le preguntaba Natsu.- _No es normal entre los suyos._

Gray puso los ojos en blanco.- _No es tan así, no todos tienen esa capacidad, y solo alguien muy poderoso podría hacerlo, mas a esta hora.-_ Los vampiros podían deambular durante el día, pero solo en la noche podía alimentarse o utilizar su poderes, si es que los tenían, fue un rasgo que fue evolucionando, su especie se fue adaptando, y por eso los mayores siempre estaban rodeados de un ejercito de "jóvenes" leales, ya que ellos no podía exponerse a la luz del sol. _-Es lo mismo que decir que los pulgosos como ustedes atacan gente durante la luna llena..._

 _-Hey! No siempre tengo pulgas...-_ Le respondía Natsu entrecerrando los ojos. Gajeel se reía, pero eran una real molestia, y no lo iba a admitir, pero con su pelo, era bastante propenso a agarrarlas.

 _-Ahora que hacemos...?_ \- Les decía mirando al cielo.

 _-Esperamos.-_ Le respondía Gray.- _No creo que tarden en llegar, y es mejor que nos mantengamos a distancia._

Así que Gajeel y Natsu se sentaron en el suelo, mientras Gray seguía vigilando. Era divertido observarlo, no movía un músculo, ni respiraba siquiera, era como ver una estatua, eso para los dos hombres lobo sería imposible, su cuerpo, como su espíritu, era inquieto, por mas que estuviera quebrado.

 _-Me abuuurro.-_ Se quejaba Natsu, Gajeel ponía los ojos en blanco y Gray negaba con la cabeza.- _Hablemos de algo._

 _-¿De que quieres hablar?-_ Le preguntaba Gray sin mirarlo.

 _-De cualquier cosa.-_ Decía y sacaba una barra de cereal.

 _-¿De dónde sacaste eso?-_ Le preguntaba Gajeel.

 _-Siempre tiene comida encima._ \- Respondía Gray.

 _-Luce me pone algún snack por si me agarra hambre, y siempre me da hambre.-_ Se encogía de hombros.- _¿Quieres?_ \- Parte a la mitad la barra y se la pasa a Gajeel, quien la acepta y se la come pensando en lo afortunado que era Natsu por tener a alguien como Lucy con él, y tras terminarle en un bocado emite un sonoro suspiro.

Gray y Natsu intercambian miradas, no habían tratado mucho el tema desde que aquel viernes habían hecho esa especie de rally en vano para intentar llegar rápido al aeropuerto. Natsu había ido a su casa con Wendy, pero Gajeel no quiso hablar del tema, y Gray había evitado hablarlo.

 _-Se que no nos metemos en tus asuntos, y tampoco queremos presionarte. Pero... no estas muy animado últimamente,-_ Gray le hablaba serio.- _y Natsu y yo sabemos el motivo, y es algo incómodo estar alrededor tuyo.-_ Hizo una mueca, esperando que reaccionara de alguna forma, pero Gajeel se limitaba a mirar al frente.

 _-Es como si desprendieras un aura lúgubre.-_ Seguía Natsu, y Gray le lanzaba una mirada reprobatoria, como diciéndole que no se excediera.

 _-Si quieren no vengo mas._

 _-Nadie dijo eso._ \- Se corregía Gray.

 _-Si, además Juvia me mataría sino te saco de tu casa.-_ Eso atrajo la atención de Gajeel que se dio vuelta para observar a Natsu.

Su mejor amiga estaba siempre encima de él, preguntando como estaba, obligándolo a levantarse para ir al trabajo. Sabía que no quería irse del departamento que compartían para cuidarlo, por así decirlo, por eso también Lily lo llamaba a diario.

 _-¿Y que se supone que quieren que haga?_

 _-¿No quieres hablarlo?-_ Le preguntaba Gray.- _Tal vez si te desahogas, te sientas mejor._

Gajeel puso mala cara, y volvió a mirar al frente.- _Y que quieren escuchar, que perdí a la única mujer en la que me vi interesado en toda mi vida, que por no tener los huevos suficientes para decirle como me sentía, no pude evitar que se fuera..._

 _-Es un comienzo.-_ Dice Natsu, Gray lo mira mal, y Natsu le responde levantando los brazos como preguntando que dijo mal.

 _-Lo que quiere decir este idiota, es que no esta mal que expreses lo que sientes, no tienes que guardarte todo para ti mismo._

 _-O explotarías.-_ Respondía Natsu asintiendo, y Gray suspiraba ya resignado.

 _-Preferiría vender mis sentimientos por ebay, ya no los quiero.-_ Les decía Gajeel.

 _-Pero no se puede, así que para lo que necesites, nos tienes a nosotros.-_ Le respondía Gray. _  
_

Natsu volvía a asentir alegremente.- _Yo hablaré con Luce, ella está en contacto con Levy y veré de hacer lo que sea para ayudarte.-_ Apoyaba su mano en el hombro de Gajeel, haciéndolo sonreír.- _Pero la próxima vez, asegúrate de marcarla, así nunca mas se separan._

 _-¿Qué mierda es eso de marcarla?-_ Le decía Gajeel.- _Es la segunda vez que lo dices y no se a que mierda te refieres._

 _-Es verdad que tu no tuviste esa charla, Wendy me dijo.-_ Gajeel lo miró frunciendo el ceño.- _Te haré un breve resumen. Es básicamente como marcar territorio, para que los demás sepan que ella es tuya, como Luce lo es para mi, o acaso ¿tu no sientes mi olor en ella?._

 _-Pero eso es porque tu apestas._

 _-Ja, ja-_ Se reía irónico. _\- Y yo que te quiero ayudar. No, no es porque yo apesto, es porque ella es mía._

 _-Pero yo no trataría a Levy como un objeto._

 _-Y yo jamás haría eso con Luce. Créeme, patea tan duro que no me atrevo a llevarle la contra en nada.-_ Negaba fervientemente.- _Es mas para que todos sepan que somos uno, -_ Entrelazaba sus dedos _.- es como unirse._

 _-¿Cómo un matrimonio?-_ Gajeel trataba de interpretarlo.

 _-Ante los ojos de un lobo, si._

 _-Oh.-_ Gajeel se queda pensando. Él no tenía ese tipo de relación de pareja, como tenía su amigo, con Levy, ni antes de que ella se fuera, y tampoco veía que un futuro tuviera posibilidad de tenerlo, ya que ella no estaba viviendo en Magnolia, ¿se podía ser mas desafortunado?

 _-Hey, ustedes dos.-_ Les llamó la atención el vampiro. _-Hay movimiento.-_ Señaló hacia abajo a donde estaba el bar.

Los otros dos se pusieron de pie y miraron hacia donde les indicaba Gray, de un auto bajaba una mujer de pelo negro largo, vestida muy sugerente, dos tipos enormes que caminaban raro la acompañaban, y la vieron entrar al bar seguida de los dos hombres, y antes de atravesar la puerta acarició al matón que allí estaba, quien casi pierde el equilibrio, por dejarse guiar por la mujer.

Los tres se quedaron mirando y luego volvieron a sentarse.

 _-Esto es peor de lo que imaginábamos, tienen hombres lobo como sus guardaespaldas._ \- Decía Gray.- _Y esa mujer no era una vampiro._

 _-Eso es lo peor, es una bruja.-_ Dijo Gajeel.- _No vieron como lo manejo al tipo, y como la seguían los otros dos._

 _-Con razón el consejo esta metido en todo esto, vamos a tener que avisar al viejo._ \- Le decía a Gajeel.

 _-Se va a enojar cuando sepa que no le hicimos caso._

Gray no les prestaba atención.- _Tenemos que ver que hacen ahí adentro._

 _-Estas loco.-_ Le replicó Natsu.- _Es suicidio. Es obvio que nos van a reconocer, tienen hombres lobo de su lado._

 _-Y brujas.-_ Continuaba Gajeel.- _Sabrán que pertenecemos a la manada. Nos eliminarán en cuanto nos acerquemos._

 _-Ustedes pertenecen a una manada, yo no estoy afiliado a nada.-_ Les decía mirando hacia el bar.

 _-Si lo estás._ \- Gray observó a Natsu sin entender _.-Estas con nosotros en esto._

Gray sonrió. _-Es verdad, pero aún así alguien tiene que ver que sucede allí adentro, y hasta entonces no deben contarle nada a nadie._

 _-¿Qué harás?-_ Le preguntaba Natsu.

 _-Me infiltraré para conseguir información._

Por lo menos ese era el plan, el lugar se manejaba como una especie de After office, así que la idea era que Gray accediera para ver que era lo que hacían allí, como Natsu y Gajeel no podía entrar, vigilarían.

Tras salir del trabajo ese jueves Gajeel iba a cambiarse con algo cómodo y habían quedado en verse con Natsu cerca del bar, Gray lo pasaría a buscar por su casa y saldrían juntos. Estaba por abrir la puerta cuando algo llamó su atención.

 _-Ya baja de ahí.-_ Decía en voz alta.- _Te dije que terminarás por alertar a los vecinos._

 _-Pero el cielo se ve mejor desde aquí.-_ Le respondía Gray.- _Se nota que se avecina una tormenta..._

Gajeel abría la puerta para pasar, Gray saltaba del techo, justo cuando Juvia se acercaba.

 _-Gajeel, hoy volviste tempr...-_ Gray aterrizaba entre ella y Gajeel, y se quedaba congelado, ya que su amigo le había dicho que iba a terminar llamando la atención y no le había hecho caso.

 _-Oops...-_ Se da vuelta para mirar a Gajeel, pero este solo pone los ojos en blanco.

 _-Ella es mi amiga, no pasa nada.-_ Le dice metiéndose en la casa.

 _-Lo siento, pensé que era un vecino e ibas a enojarte, porque ya me advertiste.-_ Le decía mientras se acercaba a la chica, que no había emitido palabra, y estaba con una mano en el pecho y una expresión indescifrable.- _Disculpa, no fue mi intención asustarte. Soy Gray, por cierto._ \- Se disculpó extendiéndole la mano, pero ella no se movía, solo lo observaba, viendo sus ojos que eran de un azul muy profundo, su cabello oscuro, pero que brillaba con la luz de la noche, su piel era pálida, y vestía casual, con una camisa blanca con los últimos botones desabrochados, un saco gris oscuro y pantalones negros, igual a sus zapatos, era tan apuesto que Juvia se había olvidado de respirar. Él al no ver reacción de su parte, le tomo la mano que tenía caída a un costado de su cadera y la estrechó entre sus dos manos, eso hizo que ella se sobresaltara y mirara a las gélidas manos que sostenían la suya.- _Es un gusto conocerte._

 _-¿Entran o no?_ \- Se escuchaba decir a un gruñón Gajeel desde dentro del departamento.

 _-Ya voy.-_ Decía Gray dándose vuelta, soltando la mano de Juvia y entrando al departamento.

Ella solo se quedó viendo su mano, y luego la sostuvo junta a la otra en su pecho, y sonrió.

 _-Te vas a quedar mucho tiempo ahí afuera.-_ Le espetaba molesto su mejor amigo, ella negó con la cabeza, y atravesó el umbral de la casa, totalmente sonrojada. El cielo se había despejado, dejando ver todas las estrellas.

Gray se sentó a la mesa y Juvia se sentó a su lado, mientras Gajeel se había ido a cambiar. Juvia le ofreció si quería algo, pero Gray de forma amable rechazó su oferta, no mediaron palabra, y ella solo se lo quedó observando, como estudiándolo, esto incomodaba al vampiro, pero opto por no decir nada, y solo despedirse en cuanto Gajeel bajaba tras haberse cambiado.

Caminaron hasta el lugar donde se encontrarían con Natsu, y aunque Gray podría haber ido en auto, no se quejó. Se dividieron y lo esperaron mientras vigilaban desde la misma terraza que el martes anterior. Un par de horas mas tarde, lo vieron salir, y suspiraron aliviados ya que el peor temor era que si algo saliera mal, bueno, no volverían a verlo mas. Habían acordado un punto de encuentro, así que los dos hombres lobo bajaron el edificio, para poder verse con Gray.

 _-¿Y?_ \- Natsu que era el mas ansioso de los dos le preguntó apenas Gray se acercó. _-¿Qué es lo que pasa dentro de ese lugar?_

 _-Es un asco, parecía un banquete._ \- Decía haciendo una mueca.- _Trajeron personas para que los vampiros se alimentaran y también los hombres lobo._

 _-Mierda. Esto nos supera entonces._ \- Gajeel exteriorizaba lo que los tres pensaban.

 _-¿Y la bruja?_ \- Preguntó Natsu.

 _-No estaba, pero había otra.-_ Se sacudió de un escalofrío.- _Es tétrica, y aún mas repulsiva que la anterior. Pero por lo menos capté su atención, así que quedé en volver el sábado._

 _-Está bien.-_ Asentía Natsu.- _Nos manejamos igual que hoy, ¿no?._

Así fue como hicieron, y tras volver ese sábado, Gray logró ganarse de alguna forma a la bruja, y que esta quisiera presentarlo con el resto para incluirlo en esta especie de banda que se estaba formando. Estaban los tres en un callejón, a varias cuadras del bar.

 _-Me dijeron que se mantendrían en contacto.-_ Les comentaba Gray.

 _-¿Les diste tu móvil o algo?.-_ Le consultaba Natsu.

Gray negaba.- _No tengo. Supongo que en la semana me daré una vuelta, porque sino no se como..._

 _-Shhh.-_ Lo interrumpió Gajeel.

 _-¿Qué...-_ Gajeel levantó la mano para callar a Natsu, y sus manos se convirtieron en garras automáticamente, el pelirrosa ante esto, hizo lo mismo, Gray se quedó quieto a la espera.

Entre los dos hombre lobo se hicieron señas, para ponerse uno a un lado de otro y avanzaron por el callejón, hasta que un viento trajo un olor familiar hacia la nariz de Gajeel y este se relajó, volviendo a la normalidad sus manos _.-Juvia, sal..._ \- Dijo con desgano.- _¿Qué mierda haces aquí?_

 _-Hola Juvs.-_ La saludaba Natsu, Gray asentía con la cabeza y la chica lo saludaba alegremente, ignorando por completo al pelirrosa, aunque este ya no le prestaba atención.

 _-Yo...-_ Decía insegura, lanzando cada tanto miradas hacia donde estaba Gray.

 _-Habla de una vez.-_ Le decía enojado Gajeel.

 _-Juvia los siguió.-_ Decía agachando la cabeza, porque ya sabía la forma en la que la iba a mirar su mejor amigo.- _Disculpa, pero es que estás tan raro últimamente, y Juvia está preocupada por ustedes...-_ Dijo mirando hacia donde estaba Gray. _\- Por ti.-_ Se corrigió rápido, Gray se mostraba desinteresado, y Natsu empezó a ver algo en su celular. Gajeel la tomó del brazo, y la alejó de los otros dos.

 _-No se supone que me sigas, no quiero que te involucres, y sabes que no necesito niñera._

 _-No es eso._ \- Le explicaba Juvia.- _Juvia sabe que puedes cuidarte, pero estuve escuchando lo que conversaban, y tal vez puedan necesitarme._

Gajeel se pasó la mano por el rostro, tratando de controlarse. _-Olvida lo que escuchaste, ¿está bien?-_ Le decía molesto. _-Ahora vuelve a casa._

 _-No.-_ Gajeel la miró mal.- _Juvia no va a hacer lo que tu digas, como si tuvieras razón en todo. Juvia sabe que se están metiendo en algo peligroso, y necesitaran mas que suerte para salir vivos de esa._

 _-¿Y por qué te crees que no quiero involucrarte?-_ Ella se cruzó de brazos, y ya a conocía demasiado como para saber que no había nada que le dijera para poder persuadirla. _-Está bien.-_ Se dio vuelta para ver a los otros dos.- _Nosotros nos vamos._

 _-Bueno._ \- Le decía Natsu.- _Luce me está preguntando donde estoy, así que debo irme de todas formas._

 _-Les avisaré cualquier novedad.-_ Se despedía Gray, y saludando a todos con la cabeza se alejaba.

Juvia se quedaba observando hacia donde hasta hace un momento se había alejado el vampiro, Gajeel la miraba extrañado. Se despidieron de Natsu, y se fueron caminando hasta el departamento de Gajeel. Juvia iba con la vista perdida pensando y suspirando.

 _-¿Y a ti que te sucede?-_ Gajeel ya estaba lo suficientemente molesto porque lo había seguido, como para además soportar que se comportara de esa forma.

Ella solo movía negando con la cabeza, sonriente. _-Gajeel..._

 _-¿Qué?-_ Le dijo poniendo mala cara.

 _-¿Sabes si Gray tiene novia?-_ Su amigo solo enarcó una ceja.

 _-Volvamos a casa._

Juvia no dejó de hacerle preguntas sobre el vampiro durante todo el camino, ya que por supuesto se había dado cuenta de que tipo de criatura era en la primera ocasión que lo conoció, no al momento, pero si esa misma noche después de rememorar todo lo ocurrido. Y los siguientes días que Gray se había aparecido por su casa, su amiga no dejó de darle atenciones y preguntarle si estaba cómodo, o necesitaba algo, además de consultarle sobre sus gustos y su vida, Gajeel dudaba que su nuevo amigo volviera a aparecerse por su casa, pero sin embargo seguía volviendo.

Al martes siguiente Natsu se apareció por su trabajo, porque había intentado contactarse con Gray, pero no había tenido suerte, y quería ver si Gajeel podía ayudar a buscarlo.

- _Llamé a tu casa, porque no atendías._

 _-Si, olvidé el celular cargando.-_ Le respondía Gajeel. _-¿Donde lo buscaste?_

 _-Fui a varios sitios que suele frecuentar, y hasta hablé con un tal Lyon que lo conoce, pero nada.-_ Se encogía de hombros. _\- Su casa queda en el bosque, oculta, supuse que con nuestro olfato, tal vez pudiéramos dar con él._

 _-Y sospechas que esta gente pudo haber hecho lo mismo.-_ Natsu asintió, fue una maniobra arriesgada por parte de Gray entablar relación con las brujas, pero era el único de los tres que podía hacerlo.

Antes de comenzar la búsqueda, pasaron unos momentos por el departamento de Gajeel, ya que se había llevado trabajo para realizar en su casa, y no quería perder sus cosas, aprovecharon también para dejar sus ropas y a diferencia de la primera vez que fueron a ver al vampiro, en las que solo Natsu se había convertido, esta vez lo hicieron ambos para poder adentrarse en el bosque.

Esperaban que no le haya sucedido nada por haberse involucrado con la gente del bar, ese era el peor temor que tenían. Así que se dividieron para buscar y siguieron un rastro hasta llegar a un salto que daba al río, no se veía nada en sus alrededores, tal vez había saltado para llegar al otro lado, pero lo dudaban.

Entonces su atención se desvía al escuchar ruidos que parecían ser explosiones y gritos. Los dos se miran y corren hacia el sitio para encontrar a Gray tirado en el suelo, y al otro lado la misma mujer de cabello negro que habían visto en el bar, dos matones estaban posicionados a cada lado de ella. Eran hombres grandes y corpulentos, inclusive estando vestidos con trajes podía notarse sus cuerpos trabajados, y su aspecto, a pesar de ser prolijo, no ocultaba la brutalidad en sus rostros, eran hombres lobos que habían abrazado demasiado su lado animal, pero al no ser época de luna llena, y ser de tarde no podían transformarse, mala suerte para ellos, que tenían a dos licántropos de nacimiento a quienes enfrentarse.

Gajeel y Natsu se colocan entre el grupo y Gray, poniéndose en posición de ataque y amenazan a los otros tres mostrando todos sus dientes.

 _-¿Trajiste a tus perros falderos?.-_ Decía la mujer, mostrándose aburrida, no se la notaba intimidada por los dos lobos de gran tamaño que tenía frente a ella.- _No hay problema, puedo deshacerme de ellos y luego hacerme cargo de ti._ \- Le hablaba a Gray.

 _-Chicos, huyan.-_ Les decía el vampiro tratando de volverse a poner en pie. Se lo notaba bastante golpeado, su piel se veía reseca y en algunas partes parecía querer desprenderse, Gajeel lo observó un momento y retrocedió para que se sostuviera en su lomo para ayudarlo a erguirse.

 _-Señora Minerva, ellos son...-_ Le decía titubeante uno de los hombres, señalándolos a él y Natsu. Era gracioso ver como temían a su jefa, a pesar de parecer mucho mas fuertes que ella, quien a pesar de tener curvas, era alguien alta y delgada.

 _-Silencio._ \- Les dijo seria.- _¿Qué es lo que un par de cachorritos pueden hacerme?-_ Sonreía con malicia.

Gray quien ya estaba parado, se quedó detrás de los dos lobos quienes avanzaban hacia el trío gruñendo.- _Chicos váyanse,-_ Decía en voz baja, realizando un gran esfuerzo incluso para decir esas palabras.- _ella es mas fuerte de lo que parece._

 _-Crees que puedes engañarnos.-_ La bruja volvía a dirigirse al vampiro.- _Ni siquiera Flare es tan estúpida para caer en tu ardid, por eso hizo que te siguieran. Ocultarse en el bosque es algo muy estúpido, pero nos facilita el desaparecerte.-_ Se dirigía a sus matones.- _En cuanto los mate, los lanzan al río._

Natsu quien estaba perdiendo la paciencia, al escuchar esto, corrió para lanzarse a la garganta de la morena, Gajeel lo siguió, pero sin comprender como, en vez de estar dirigiéndose en dirección a atacar a la mujer lo estaba haciendo hacia su amigo, por lo que tuvo que frenarse a último momento para evitar lastimarlo, pero al ser ambos tan fuertes y macizos, el solo choque de sus cuerpos los dejó sin aire, mas al caer de la altura que habían alcanzado al saltar, por lo que les costó un poco estar en sus cuatro patas de vuelta, pero cuando pudo hacerlo, se apresuró a embestir nuevamente, solo para verse arrojado contra uno de los arboles que estaban a su alrededor.

La magia de la bruja podía mover los objetos a su antojo, era imposible de esa forma atacarla, ya que cada avance era desviado y solo resultaba en ellos mas lastimados, intentó hacerle señas a Natsu, pero este era demasiado obstinado para prestarle atención, y continuaba con sus ataques, lo que lo dejaba mas herido en el suelo, y a pesar de que tenía la capacidad de curarse rápido, nadie podía ser tan veloz, menos cuando esta mujer jugaba con ellos cual si fueran meros muñecos.

 _-Acábenlo.-_ Les decía a los dos hombres detrás de ella, Gajeel intentaba levantarse, para cubrir a Gray, pero era arrojado contra uno de los árboles, mientras veía como Natsu era elevado en los aires, para que caiga con todo el peso de su cuerpo en el suelo.

Uno de los tipos había sometido a Gray tomando sus brazos detrás de su espalda, mientras el otro sacaba una estaca para matarlo, Natsu no se estaba poniendo en pie, pero por lo menos aún respiraba. Gajeel era quien estaba mejor que los tres, pero una de sus patas le dolía demasiado, el hueso se había roto en el último golpe, y eso demoraría mas en soldarse, por lo se paró solo en tres patas, estaban perdidos, completamente perdidos.

Hasta que un trueno se escucha y Gajeel mira hacia el cielo, era un atardecer cálido de primavera, no pensó que iba a llover, y menos que fuera a haber una tormenta... Y entonces se dio cuenta, y miró en dirección contraria al río.

Los tipos que estaban sosteniendo a Gray se quedaron observando extrañados la llegada de la chica, y entonces fue como si el cielo se viniera abajo, la lluvia era tanta que la visibilidad era casi nula, Gajeel podía distinguir solo la figura de su amiga, quien parecía solo un manchón azul moviéndose en dirección a donde estaban los dos matones, y de alguna forma notó como estos eran empujados en dirección hacia donde estaba la bruja de pelo negro, quien se había quedado en su sitio, sorprendida ante el ataque, y los dos manchones grises que eran sus guardaespaldas estaban a sus pies.

Entonces la lluvia se detuvo, pero no dejaba de caer, era como si un paraguas los cubriera, como si una fuerza la contuviera. Y Juvia avanzaba segura de si misma, ayudando a Gray a estar de pie, quien estaba como un peso muerto sostenido por ella, y Juvia solo miraba a la otra bruja, quien tras mostrarse dubitativa un momento, volvía a su actitud severa.

 _-No te metas donde no te llaman, hermana._ \- Le decía irónica.

 _-No, nadie llamó a Juvia, pero Juvia no va a permitir que nadie se meta con su hermano...-_ Gajeel sonreía internamente.

Su amiga siempre fue muy fuerte, pero totalmente insegura de sus capacidades, era alguien muy confiada, que veía lo mejor en las personas, o quería verlo, aunque estas personas no tuvieran un lado bueno, por eso a veces la utilizaban y resultaba lastimada, lo que hacía que Gajeel tuviera que enfrentarse a golpes a quien fuera que se metiera con ella. Con los años ella logró abrirse con él, y por eso se refería y lo consideraba un hermano, aunque seguía siendo igual de introvertida para con los demás, y ya no era tan confiada, pero él conocía este lado de ella, porque era otra de las cosas que tenían en común: Nadie se metía con su familia.

 _-¿Tu hermano?-_ Le preguntaba enarcando una ceja la otra bruja.- _Dudo que el vampiro lo sea, y no creo que estas bolas de pelo tengan alguna relación contigo. Tu eres como yo, muñeca._

Juvia solo negó con la cabeza. _-No, Juvia no es como tú, por eso no permitiré que lastimes a mi hermano, o a su amigo.-_ Decía elevando uno de sus brazos, aquel que tenía libre, porque con el otro soportaba el peso de Gray, quien estaba al borde de la inconsciencia, Juvia lo miró y sonrió. Minerva se mostraba molesta, y sus guardaespaldas ya estaban de pie a la espera de que su jefa les diera alguna orden.- _Pero sobre todas las cosas Juvia no permitirá que lastimes al amor de su vida.-_ Gajeel abrió los ojos como platos, por eso era que su amiga preguntaba tanto por el vampiro, pero no tuvo tiempo a reflexionar sobre nada mas, ya que el agua de lluvia que era sostenida sobre sus cabezas por el poder de Juvia, es arrojada y desviada hacia sus enemigos. Minerva lanza un último ataque, pero Gajeel, aunque con mucho dolor, salta con sus cuatro patas para recibir el ataque que iba dirigido a Juvia, y es arrojado con mas fuerza hacia el bosque para golpearse contra un árbol, pero llega a ver como el agua arrojaba a los otros tres hacia el río.

Rengueando vuelve a donde estaban Juvia con Gray, pero antes se detiene junto a Natsu, quien ya se veía un poco mejor y con su hocico lo ayuda a levantarse. Ambos se sacuden el agua de su pelaje. Gajeel odiaba estar mojado, su pelaje era largo y era incómodo porque se le pegaba a la piel y le molestaba, y a pesar de los años no se acostumbraba, aunque lo viniera padeciendo desde que era adolescente, porque estar cerca de Juvia siempre implicaba acabar mojado.

Gray parecía despertar, por lo que Gajeel y Natsu vuelven a sus formas humanas, cubriéndose con sus manos por estar frente a una mujer, aunque esta no tuviera ojos mas que para el chico en sus brazos.

 _-Hey amigo, ¿qué paso?-_ Le preguntó Natsu.

 _-Natsu...?-_ El vampiro se tomaba la cabeza.- _Me los topé en el bosque cuando iba a verte. Dijeron que nadie iba a meterse con sus planes, y luego la mujer empezó a atacarme, no pude hacer nada..._

 _-Tranquilo.-_ Le decía Gajeel.- _Vamos a mi casa, que está cerca, así te recuperas.-_ Juvia asentía, Gajeel solo la miró, ya tendrían una conversación cuando estuvieran solos.

Los dos hombres lobo volvieron a transformarse, porque Gray ya se encontraba un poco mejor, y Juvia solo lo ayudaba por precaución, al igual que ellos dos se mantenían alerta por el mismo motivo.

Natsu volvió a su casa, mientras Gray estuvo unas horas mas, pero en cuanto se sintió un poco mejor se marchó, ya que necesitaba alimentarse, siendo esta la única forma de recuperarse completamente. Se fue dejando a los dos amigos y Gajeel por fin pudo tener una charla muy seria con Juvia.

La semana llegaba a su fin, y enfocarse en el trabajo lo ayudaba, el domingo habría reunión de manada, y Gajeel sabía que con Natsu debían decir todo lo que habían averiguado, no era que la idea lo entusiasmara, pero simplemente no había opción. No se veían desde lo ocurrido el martes, pero tampoco era que iban a estar todo el tiempo juntos, ya estaba implícito que el pelirrosa lo iba a pasar a buscar el día de la reunión, no era necesario mantenerse en contacto para saber eso.

Miraba a sus dos compañeros de oficina holgazaneando y charlando entre ellos, por supuesto nunca lo incluían, estaba esperando que se mudaran de edificio para dejar de compartir espacio con estos individuos, tampoco era que le interesaba lo que hablaran, prefería conectarse los auriculares y aislarse, tenía que poner el volumen al máximo, ya sus sentidos lupinos no ayudaban mucho, y seguía escuchando los sonidos a su alrededor. Se fijaba la hora en el monitor y faltaba media hora para irse a casa y comenzar el fin de semana, no que la idea lo entusiasmara mucho. Entonces percibe un olor familiar y mira para el centro del piso, ya que su escritorio estaba mas cerca de la puerta y esta estaba abierta, entonces ve a Lucy hablando con Mira. Era verdad que olía a Natsu, el pensamiento lo hacía sonreír, ¿quién querría apestar a su amigo?, pero entonces ve que la chica de recursos humanos le pasaba un manuscrito a la rubia y no al revés, lo que llamó su atención, por lo que bajó el volumen en la pc, se sacó uno de los auriculares y agudizó el oído.

 _-¿Puedes alcanzárselo? Para así adelanta trabajo.-_ Sonreía Mira. _-No creo que le falte material de lectura, pero esta historia es de su genero favorito._

 _-Lo haré.-_ Le respondía la novia de Natsu.

Gajeel nunca había sido comedido, el haberse criado con Lily y tener que padecer desde su adolescencia a Juvia, le habían enseñado que no era una virtud que quisiera adquirir, pero había algo en la conversación que no le cerraba, por lo que se saca el otro auricular, y poniéndose de pie, sale de la oficina para hablar con las dos chicas. Era alto y sus piernas largas, por lo que en pocos pasos llegó a donde estaban para incluirse en la charla, inventando alguna excusa.

 _-Oh, hola Gajeel.-_ Lo saludo alegremente Lucy.

 _-¿Qué hay?-_ Se encogía de hombros.

 _-Todo bien, y tú ¿cómo estás?_

 _-No me quejo.-_ Se dirigió a la albina. _-Mira, aún no tengo mi recibo de sueldo._

 _-Oh, si. Con el casamiento de mi hermana, tenía la cabeza en cualquier lado. Dame un momento.-_ Y se metía en su oficina para buscar en un archivero.

 _-Veo que trajiste nuevo material.-_ Le dice a la novia de su amigo.

- _Oh, no, esto no es mío, es para Levy._

 _-¿Se lo vas a enviar a Crocus?-_ Lo dijo con un dejo de amargura.

 _-No.-_ Le dijo sonriendo.- _Ella volvió, pero como se pidió el mes aquí, aún no puede reincorporarse._

Iba a decir algo, pero Mira volvió con su recibo en la mano. - _Aquí tienes, firma la copia y luego me lo pasas._

Él solo asintió y se volvió a su escritorio, no es que pudiera hacer mucho después de lo que le había dicho Lucy. Había vuelto, por algún motivo que desconocía, ella estaba de vuelta en Magnolia, y no podía evitar sonreír, Jet y Droy lo miraron raro, pero luego lo ignoraron igual que solían hacer siempre.

Se quedó mirando a la pantalla de su computador sin hacer nada, hasta que golpearon la puerta de la oficina.

 _-Hola Droy, hola Jet.-_ Saludaba Lucy.

 _-¿Cómo estás Lucy?-_ Le respondía Droy y Jet la saludaba sonriendo.

 _-Muy bien, es bueno verlos. Mira me tiene de asistente.-_ Se acerca a Gajeel y apoya su mano en su hombro, él la mira.- _¿Ya firmaste tu recibo?-_ Le dijo y Gajeel buscó una birome y tras firmar se lo dio a la chica. Los otros dos ya no prestaban atención y volvían a su charla. _\- Está en su casa, si quieres ir. Puedes llevar esto.-_ Dijo en un susurro que los otros no pudieran escuchar, dejó el manuscrito en el escritorio, luego sonrió y a Gajeel hasta su sonrisa le recordó a Natsu. _-Nos vemos chicos_.-Los saludaba agitando la mano con el recibo.

Gajeel esperaba a que pasaran los minutos, pero parecía que cuando uno miraba constantemente la hora el tiempo avanzaba mas lento, pero cuando el reloj marcó 18:00, tenía todas sus cosas preparadas, y sin despedirse, salió corriendo, saludó a Kinana en recepción, y bajó los pisos del edificio en minutos.

Esta vez no tenía que ir rápido para evitar que un vuelo despegara, solo tenía que ir hasta el barrio Tenrou, y ya que ella iba a estar allí, esta vez era distinto, pero aún así quería llegar rápido, por lo que corrió. Si se transformaba podía ir todavía mas rápido, pero no podía llegar convertido en lobo. Su ropa tampoco era la adecuada, pero sus zapatos eran cómodos, su saco y su corbata estaban en la mochila, y aunque tras lo sucedido llevaba ropa para cambiarse por cualquier cosa que ocurriera y no lo atrapara desprevenido, no iba a detenerse a cambiarse, ya que eso solo lo demoraría.

Cuando llegó a la calle Bakshi, se topó con la misma mujer que había bajado con él en el ascensor cuando Levy lo había echado del edificio, intentó gritarle para que no cerrara la puerta, pero la anciana parecía no escucharlo, por lo que debió apurarse para poder llegar a sostener la puerta para entrar, la mujer ni lo llegó a ver, ya que estaba subiendo en el ascensor, Gajeel no quería esperarlo, por lo que prefirió tomar las escaleras, y tras subir los siete pisos llegó hasta su puerta y con la adrenalina todavía corriendo por sus venas, estaba por golpear la puerta, pero se detuvo, ya que su intención no era tirar la puerta abajo, solo quería verla... y hablar con ella, así que respira para tratar de calmarse, y da unos golpeteos en la madera.

 _-Ya voy.-_ Se escucha tras la puerta.

Gajeel estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, así que vuelve a erguirse a su altura completa, y espera. Y ella abre la puerta. Estaba con una remera azul que le quedaba algo corta y dejaba ver parte de su estómago, unos shorts de jeans gastados, iba descalza y su cabello estaba suelto, sin un pañuelo como solía usar, por lo que sus flequillos caían desordenados sobre sus ojos, y unos mechones enmarcaban su rostro. Habían pasado tres semanas, y parecía que su mente le estaba jugando trucos, ya que era imposible que estuviera mas hermosa de lo que la recordaba, pero así era, lo que no facilitaba las cosas, ya que era difícil concentrarse teniendo a la mujer que deseabas frente a ti, viéndose tan sensual.

 _-Hola Gajeel._ \- Le dice sorprendida.- _¿Por qu...¿Qué haces aq... hola.-_ Sonríe nerviosa.

 _-Hola.-_ No le salían las palabras, estaba enojado porque se había ido, pero estaba feliz de su regreso, estaba agitado de la carrera que hizo del trabajo a su departamento, pero a la vez relajado que había llegado y ella estaba ahí, pero por sobre todas las cosas sentía unas ganas infernales de besarla, y aguantarse esas ganas era torturarse a si mismo.

 _-¿Viniste corriendo?_

Él solo asintió. _-Volviste._

 _-Si, volví._ \- Le dijo mientras se acomodaba su cabello, colocando detrás de su oreja uno de los mechones que se le venían a la cara.

 _-No me avisaste._ \- Le dijo.

 _-¿Qué volvía?_

 _-Que te ibas...-_ Todavía seguía enojado, pero en ese momento no se sentía capaz de expresarlo, solo se alegraba de que estuviera allí.

 _-Oh, lo siento, es que...-_ Bajaba la cabeza y miraba hacia un costado, tomándose el antebrazo. _-no sabía como._

 _-¿Por qué volviste?_

 _-Es una historia larga...-_ Volvía a mirarlo.

 _-Tengo tiempo._

 _-Está bien. ¿Quieres pasar?-_ Le pregunto insegura. Gajeel asintió, y Levy se hizo a un lado para que pudiera entrar al departamento.

* * *

 **¡Actualización a tiempo! Llegué, pensé que no iba a poder.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado mi Juvia bad-ass, y bueno, no sirvo para tener separados mucho tiempo a estos dos.**

 **Gracias a Yume Fujimi, Shonenevolution, Hati-chan, katherin p y levyroses por las review.**

 **Crispy:Espero que este capi sea lo que tu kokoro necesitaba, ya te dije que iba a volver.**

 **Wendy:Estaba esperando tu review para actualizar, no podía continuar sino jeje.**

 **Nos leemos el próximo viernes. Un beso grande a todos.**


	11. Want

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y la portada a Rusky Boz.**

* * *

Levy estaba sorprendida. Gajeel estaba parado en su puerta.

 _-Hola Gajeel._ _¿Por qu...¿Qué haces aq... hola.-_ Sonríe para tratar de esconder sus nervios.

 _-Hola.-_ Él la saluda y ella se detiene a observarlo. Parecía agitado, con su cabello algo desalineado y su ropa que se pegaba a su cuerpo marcando sus músculos, se veía tan sexy así sudado.

 _-¿Viniste corriendo?_

Él asintió. _-Volviste._

 _-Si, volví._ \- No supo que mas responderle. Se colocó detrás de su oreja uno de los mechones que se le venían a la cara, y entonces recordó que llevaba el cabello suelto, al estar de entrecasa y como no planeaba salir a ningún sitio, se había peinado el cabello tras haberse bañado en la mañana y había dejado que se seque solo, por lo que ahora estaba todo enredado y con sus risos en cualquier dirección, y Gajeel la miraba fijamente, seguro era porque debía parecer una loca. Y no solo su cabello, llevaba puestos unos jeans viejos que había cortado para convertir en shorts y una remera que le quedaba algo pequeña, porque se había encogido tras el primer lavado, por lo que solo la usaba dentro de su departamento, así que aquí estaba, hecha un desastre, frente al sujeto que no pudo sacarse de la cabeza durante las semanas que estuvo en Crocus.

 _-No me avisaste._ \- Le dijo.

 _-¿Qué volvía?-_ Le llamó la atención su afirmación.

 _-Que te ibas...-_ Terminó la frase serio.

 _-Oh, lo siento, es que...-_ No podía mirarlo a los ojos, había intentado decirle que se iba, pero no supo como hacerlo, en el último tiempo antes de irse estuvieron pasando mucho tiempo juntos, y habían entablado una relación de amistad, podría decirse. Pero llegado el momento de avisarle que iría a Crocus, incluso habiendo ido a su casa a contarle, su determinación flaqueó por la llegada de Natsu, y no sabiendo como reaccionar, solo pudo escapar. _-no sabía como._

 _-¿Por qué volviste?_

 _-Es una historia larga...-_ Lo miró a los ojos, era evidente que su accionar lo había lastimado, y eso la hacía sentir culpable. Aunque no se conocían desde hace mucho, ella quiso decirle, tendría que haberlo hecho, pero no pudo. Solo sobre la hora, lo habló con Lucy y Cana, y con esta última habían discutido bastante fuerte, pero su amistad era capaz de soportar cualquier cosa, se conocían desde niñas, y habían pasado demasiado juntas como para que todo se estropeara porque ella se mudaba.

 _-Tengo tiempo.-_ Pero con Gajeel no pudieron hablarlo, y sabía que le debía una explicación.

 _-Está bien. ¿Quieres pasar?-_ Le preguntó y no pudo evitar que su voz titubeara al decirlo, pero él solo asintió, y ella se hizo a un lado para que pudiera entrar al departamento.

Levy se dirigió a la cocina y tras sacar un vaso de la alacena, buscó un jugo que tenía en la heladera para ofrecerle a Gajeel, que se había quedado de pie en el living.

Era como estar en un departamento muy distinto al que conocía. Gajeel miraba a su alrededor y todo se veía ordenado y limpio, hasta los libros estaban acomodados en los estantes, aunque con la cantidad que tenía Levy, había pilas en el suelo, aunque estas también respetaban cierto orden. Ella se acercó a él y le ofreció algo de beber.

 _-Gracias.-_ Le dijo tomando el vaso, cuyo contenido bebió de un solo trago, estaba sediento.

 _-No es nada.-_ Levy tomó el vaso y lo volvió a llenar.

 _-Se ve distinto.-_ Ella ladeó la cabeza, mirándolo sin entender. _-Ordenaste._

 _-Ah, eso. Si.-_ Le respondió mirando a su departamento.- _Demasiado tiempo libre, y creo que era necesario.-_ Sonrió. Se quedaron parados sin decir nada. Desde que se conocieron sus silencios nunca fueron incómodos, pero esta vez era distinto.

- _¿Por qué te fuiste?_

La decisión fue tomada a último momento, Levy se vio superada por la presión de Freed, quien insistía continuamente que se mudara con él, y en el aquelarre su ataque no había pasado desapercibido, el temor de un segundo ataque seguía latente, y la misma reina consideró que era una sabia decisión que al menos se alejara un tiempo, ya que no quería ponerla en riesgo. _-Supongo que no tuve mucha opción._

Gajeel no le dijo nada a esto, podría haberse quedado _,_ en su opinión.- _¿Cuando regresaste?_

 _-El lunes. Pero casi no salí, mas que al supermercado. Después solo limpié y me quedé aquí leyendo.-_ Le contaba y se sentaba en el sillón.- _Toma asiento,_ _es incómodo que nos quedemos ambos de pie_.- Gajeel hacía lo mismo y dejaba su mochila en el suelo.- _Lucy y Cana vinieron a visitarme, y en la semana combiné para ir al cine con Jet y Droy, pero solo eso._

La mención de la rubia lo hizo recordar el manuscrito que había traído, con la otra chica no había hablado después del día que Levy se fue, quien seguro aún seguía enojada y obvió el hecho de haber escuchado sobre sus dos compañeros, quienes podrían haberle comentado que había vuelto _.-Te envían esto.-_ Lo busca en la mochila y se lo pasa.

 _-Gracias,-_ Dijo sosteniendo la carpeta y dándole una ojeada. _\- supongo que me pondré a eso en estos días, ya que aún tengo una semana libre.-_ Sonreía.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, ella no le decía nada y Gajeel solo bebía. Estaba tan nervioso, y todavía seguía acalorado.- _Pensé que te quedarías a vivir en Crocus._

 _-Pero no, supongo que las grandes ciudades no son lo mío.-_ Levy se encogía de hombros.- _Y la verdad es que no veía que tuviera posibilidad en el mercado laboral de Crocus, a pesar de que hace meses venía buscando._

Gajeel inspiró. _-¿Y Freed?_ \- Le preguntó sin mirarla a los ojos. Era su mayor duda, cuando lo conoció, Freed le había comentado que quería convivir con Levy para luego casarse, y no entendía porque ella había vuelto, ya que si él estuviera en su lugar, Levy nunca se separaría de su lado.

 _-Freed.-_ Dijo asintiendo. _-El está bien, sigue en Crocus._

 _-Eso es evidente.-_ Él la miró y ella suspiró.

 _-Él tenía la intención de que renuncie a la editorial, ya que decía que no tenía la necesidad de trabajar, que podía mantenerme.-_ Ella negaba con la cabeza _.-¿Te imaginas? ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer?-_ Gajeel solo la escuchaba, no quería decir nada que sonara en contra de Freed, para no molestarla, pero desde que lo conoció estuvo celoso de él, no que lo admitiera ante Lily y Juvia, por lo que no tenía una buena opinión del tipo. Sabía que era insensato, pero Gajeel era competitivo, y Levy era un premio muy valioso, bueno, era mas que eso, si se dejaba guiar por lo que le decían Wendy y Natsu. - _Desde que fui, solo nos veíamos por la noche, él está demasiado dedicado a su trabajo, y me parece bien,-_ Le decía seria. _-yo lo apoyo totalmente, y tampoco tenía intención de que descuidara su trabajo, porque yo estaba aburrida en el departamento. Pero no sabía que mas hacer, mientras estuve allí solo me dediqué a leer y fui a todos los museos de la ciudad, mas de una vez inclusive. A veces cocinaba, pero él siempre llegaba tarde y por eso solía comer afuera, así que dejé de hacerlo, porque no tenía sentido. En esas semanas me sentí tan sola y además no tenía a nadie allí, por eso volví._

 _-¿Y él como se lo tomó?_

 _-Discutimos.-_ Hacia una mueca, dejando ver que no había sido una discusión placentera.- _Porque era como si ambos no estuviéramos situados en el mismo lugar en nuestra relación, y la conclusión a la que llegamos fue que lo mejor era darnos un tiempo, para saber si realmente queremos estar juntos._

Gajeel respiró hondo y se esforzó por ocultar una sonrisa. Era mejor de lo que esperaba, no solo Levy estaba de vuelta en la ciudad, sino que ya no estaba en pareja. Tal vez su suerte si había cambiado, era su oportunidad, esta vez no iba a dejarla ir, estaba seguro. Pero ahora no era el momento, ella lucía algo afectada, y él estaba tan nervioso que volvió a beber para que no se notara.

 _-Y bueno, eso es todo.-_ Decía tratando de minimizar el asunto.- _Así que ahora estoy aburrida, pero aquí hasta que pueda volver a la editorial, pero al menos tengo a las chicas._

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, Levy solo se movía en su sitio, y Gajeel bebía.

 _-Camarón, paso al baño,-_ Se tocaba la camisa. _\- doy asco, y estoy todo transpirado.-_ Agarraba la mochila, para sacar una remera que allí tenía, al menos podría cambiarse hasta que volviera a su casa, ya que no quería irse tan pronto de lo de Levy. La había echado de menos.

Levy que observó que sacaba ropa para cambiarse, le sugirió. _-No quiero sonar mal, ni nada, pero, si quieres puedes ducharte. A mi no me molesta. Solo que no tengo ropa para ofrecerte, aunque veo que tienes, puedes sentirte como en tu casa.-_ Sonrió recordando la primera vez que había estado en su departamento, en la que se puso tan cómodo que se había acostado en su cama, y se esforzó por no avergonzarse ante ese recuerdo.

Gajeel realmente necesitaba darse un baño, venir corriendo de la editorial, no había sido algo muy inteligente de su parte, pero tampoco quería aprovecharse de la hospitalidad de Levy, pero la oferta era tentadora, ya que de esa forma podía quedarse y estar mas cómodo. Además había extrañado las charlas que compartían. - _¿De verdad no te molesta?-_ Le preguntó dudando, ella negó con la cabeza.

 _-Nop, ya sabes donde queda el baño.-_ Se ponía de pie.- _Te alcanzaré una toalla._

Gajeel tomó la muda de ropa que llevaba con él, que era bastante mas cómoda que la camisa y el pantalón de vestir que llevaba puesto y se metió al baño.

Levy fue a su habitación para buscar un par de toallas para prestarle, ella era tan pequeña y como su pelo estaba corto, con una sola toalla le alcanzaba, pero él era un hombre muy grande y sabía que con su largo cabello, iba a necesitar una toalla extra, así que con los dos toallones en mano, golpeó la puerta del baño para poder pasárselas a Gajeel.

 _-Pasa.-_ Le respondió él desde dentro, Levy abrió la puerta y se quedó congelada, o mas bien lo contrario ya que empezó a acalorarse y su rostro se puso rojo apenas verlo. Gajeel se había sacado la camisa y estaba solo con el pantalón de vestir y sin sus zapatos, era como si Levy se hubiese olvidado respirar, sabía que su cuerpo estaba trabajado, ya que incluso la primera vez que lo vio estaba desnudo, pero de eso habían pasado unos meses. Y ahora, aunque no sabía el motivo, quería estirar su mano y sentir esas abdominales, siguiendo la "V" que bajaba en sus caderas, donde esa linea de vello, guiaba hacía otras partes. Por suerte Gajeel que estaba sacándose las medias no se había dado cuenta.- _Gracias, camarón.-_ Le dijo tomando las toallas de sus manos.

 _-No es problema.-_ Dijo agachando la cabeza para evitar que él viera su sonrojo y dejó el cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

Se quedó apoyada en la madera unos momentos para recomponerse. Había pensado que con la distancia dejaría de pensar en él, pero en las tres semanas que estuvo en Crocus, no hubo un solo día que no lo tuviera presente, en realidad desde que lo conoció no hubo un día que él no ocupara sus pensamientos. Su mejor amiga le había dicho que debía elegir, y ella, en parte siguiendo su consejo, lo había hecho, pero terminó equivocándose y por eso estaba de regreso en Magnolia, y ahora tal vez...

Antes de irse, Lucy le había dicho que creía que Gajeel gustaba de ella, pero ¿a quien iba a engañar?, seguro lo había dicho para hacerla sentir bien, porque al ser su amiga le tenía tanto aprecio que siempre la halagaba y le decía ese tipo de cosas para elevarle su autoestima, como que alguien se había fijado en ella. Pero Gajeel, era distinto, ellos eran algo así como amigos, además de compañeros de trabajo, y él era todo un espécimen de hombre, las mujeres le debían llover.

Era alto, extremadamente atractivo, su cuerpo era grandioso, su piel se veía suave y con ese bronceado natural que lo hacía tan tentador, y no era el típico chico carilindo, tenía un rostro masculino, unos ojos que parecían que te leían el alma con solo posar la mirada en ti y esa sonrisa arrogante que le gustaría quitársela a besos, pero no solo eso, Gajeel gritaba sexo salvaje con solo verlo, suponía que eso era normal porque era un licántropo, pero conocía a otros, y ninguno despertaba eso en ella, aunque al haber tratado con ellos desde pequeña, dudaba que llegara alguna vez a verlos de esa forma, aunque ahora todos fueran adultos, así que creía que era algo mas que solo Gajeel poseía, por lo que dudaba que pudiera fijarse en alguien como ella, tan insignificante, sin gracia, insulsa. La vida era justa, un hombre como Gajeel no pegaba con una mujer como ella, a la que a menudo confundían con una adolescente, a pesar de sus 23 años. Freed también era demasiado para ella, pero eran los dos intelectuales, por eso quedaban bien como pareja.

Levy odiaba tener esos pensamientos, mas sabiendo que tras la puerta donde estaba apoyada Gajeel estaba desnudo, eran amigos, nada mas que eso, no debía verlo de otra forma. Además ella acababa de salir de una relación, y lo correcto era volver a aprender a estar sola, al menos antes de plantearse empezar algo con alguien, no quería complicar mas las cosas. Pero entonces, ¿por qué lo deseaba tanto? Era animal la atracción que sentía por él, y eso no era típico de ella. Trató de centrarse y recordó que si él había venido desde el trabajo seguro debía tener hambre. Lo mejor iba ser preguntarle.

- _¿Quieres comer algo?-_ Le preguntó a través de la puerta, y escuchó la ducha abrirse. _\- Puedo pedir pizza._

 _-Bueno.-_ Le respondió Gajeel.- _Me estoy muriendo de hambre, así que acepto tu oferta, gihi._

Eso era lo mejor, una cena entre amigos, iba a ayudar a relajar las cosas, tampoco era una cita, no debía imaginar cosas, él solo se había aparecido en su departamento por una explicación, solo eso. Levy suspiró, porque eso la decepcionaba un poco, y se dispuso a ir a la cocina para llamar al delivery. Y mientras recogió el vaso que dejó Gajeel y guardó la bebida.

Gajeel se metió en la ducha, y se relajó al instante, parecía que el agua se llevara todos sus problemas, todas sus inseguridades, y todo lo que se había maquinado dentro de su cabeza en esas semanas que ella estuvo lejos. Estaba de vuelta en Magnolia, y eso lo hacía saber, con toda seguridad, que esta vez no iba a permitir que se fuera de su lado, y además Juvia y Lily tampoco se lo permitirían.

Se duchó rápido, no quería tampoco ser una molestia, pero tampoco quería estar hecho un desastre delante de Levy, y entendía que mientras mas tiempo estuviera allí encerrado, menos tiempo pasaría junto a ella. Tenía que pensar las cosas, había sido impulsivo de venir sin previo aviso a su departamento, y tampoco quería abalanzarse sobre ella, por miedo a espantarla, debía ser inteligente y quería conquistarla, nunca había querido algo con tanto ahínco. Se seca y se coloca la ropa que había llevado: boxer negro, una remera gris, bermudas cargo camufladas y converse negras, era algo que ocupaba poco espacio en su mochila y no sumaba peso, lo que lo hacía práctico de llevar. Salió del baño con la ropa de trabajo doblada de forma desprolija.

 _-Tienes una bolsa para colocar esto.-_ Le dijo a Levy, quien se encontraba en la cocina, apoyada en la mesada.

 _-Si.-_ Se agachó buscando en el mueble debajo de la mesada, y Gajeel tuvo que suprimir un gruñido al ver el culo de la chica, ese short dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, le quedaba pegado a la piel y hacia demasiado difícil el no estirar la mano y apretarlo, pero tenía que conquistarla, no quería que lo viera como un pervertido, ¿quién querría a alguien así en su vida?. Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a hacer eso? Nunca estuvo en esta situación, nunca tuvo novia, nunca le interesó. Podía contar sus encuentros sexuales con la mano, todos fueron esporádicos, y se dieron mas porque las mujeres se le insinuaron. Pero ahora que tenía frente a él a la mujer con la que quería compartir todo, ¿cómo debía comportarse? Él no sabía coquetear, tampoco era bueno en eso de ser un caballero, y nunca había estado en una cita. Y lo peor de todo era que iba a tener que pedirle ayuda a Lily y a Juvia.

 _-¿Pasó algo?-_ Le preguntó preocupada Levy, mientras tomaba la ropa de sus manos y la colocaba en la bolsa, seguro había visto su cara de horror imaginando cuan pesados se pondrían sus amigos cuando les pidiera consejos.

 _-No, nada, enana, solo pensaba...-_ Le decía mientras se dirigía al living, para meter la bolsa en la mochila.

 _-Ya pedí la pizza. No creo que tarde mucho, aún es temprano.-_ Se sentaba a su lado.- _Por si tienes planes para esta noche.-_ Se movió algo incómoda en su sitio.

 _-No tenía.-_ Él único plan que tenía Gajeel era tirarse en la cama y ver televisión, hasta el domingo que Natsu lo pasaría a buscar para ir a la reunión con la manada, y esa actividad no lo entusiasmaba demasiado, sabiendo que debían contarle al viejo todo lo que habían averiguado, desobedeciendo sus ordenes, aún después de haber prometido que se comportarían.

Levy lo observaba sumirse en sus pensamientos, tal vez tenía una cita o algo así, porque se lo notaba algo preocupado, pero ellos nunca trataban ese tema, solo hablaban de trabajo y sus pasatiempos, no hablaban mucho de la capacidad de Gajeel de trasformarse en lobo, ni de sus poderes de bruja, a veces hablaban de su infancia, pero muy por encima, pero nunca hablaron de sus relaciones personales, mas que lo que hablaron esta noche. Él jamás le preguntaba sobre Freed, es más, parecía esquivar el tema, y ella tampoco quería tratarlo, simplemente no se sentía cómoda hablando de su ex-pareja con Gajeel. Wow...ya se refería a Freed como su ex pareja, ¿tan rápido podía superarlo?, o era el hecho de estar junto a la persona que despertaba su interés, que la hacía pensar de esa forma.

- _¿Y pasó algo interesante en mi ausencia?-_ Desvió el tema, para evitar seguir pensando.

 _-¿Por dónde empiezo?-_ Le sonrió.

 _-¿Fue entretenido al menos?_

 _-Ni te imaginas.-_ Y comenzó a relatarle todo lo que habían averiguado junto con Gray y Natsu, como habían dado con el bar, como el vampiro se infiltró y el ataque que sufrieron el día martes, y le contó con mucho orgullo como su amiga los había salvado. Durante todo su relato disfrutó ver el cambio en las expresiones de Levy, quien lo miraba expectante, para terminar con cara de preocupación.

 _-¿Y de esto solo saben ustedes?_

 _-Si, y el domingo debemos contárselo todo al viejo, y no estará contento.-_ Se rascaba la nuca.

 _-Yo no diré nada, no te preocupes, pero creo que no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que se tenga que hacer una reunión._

 _-¿Un reunión?-_ Le preguntó Gajeel sin entender.

Levy asintió.- _Si, entre el aquelarre y la manada. Tal vez con algunos vampiros.-_ Pensó unos momentos, no conocía muchos, y siempre estaban solos, no formaban grupos. _-Magnolia siempre fue un lugar tranquilo, no estaría bueno que eso cambie._

 _-Buen momento elegí para mudarme, ¿no?-_ Le dijo sonriendo a Levy.

 _-Pero admite que es un poco emocionante.-_ Le dijo golpeándolo suave en el hombro con el suyo.

Gajeel se la quedó mirando, le gustaba cuando jugaba así con él, lo hacía quererla aún mas. Sonó el timbre, y los dos voltearon a la puerta. Y Levy se levantó a buscar su billetera.

 _-Pago yo, encima que caí de sorpresa._

 _-No, te lo debo por no haberte avisado.-_ Le dijo Levy, negando con la mano. - _La próxima invitas tú._ \- Gajeel sonrió ampliamente, por la promesa de una salida fuera del ámbito laboral. - _Ve a la cocina a buscar vasos y algo para beber._

Levy bajó a buscar l _a_ pizza, y luego se sentaron en la mesada a comer. Gajeel recordó que debía avisarle a Juvia que no volvería a cenar y luego de hacerlo, guardó el celular en su mochila, porque sabía que su amiga empezaría a enviarle mensajes preguntándole donde estaba.

Con Levy estuvieron varias horas conversando de cualquier cosa, como solían hacer, ella le contó de los lugares que había visitado en Crocus, ya que Gajeel no conocía esa ciudad, y él la puso al día de lo que ocurría en la editorial. Fue como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, y estuvieran almorzando juntos, pero esta vez era una cena, y en la casa de ella, por lo que estaban mas distendidos. Pero cuando ya era medianoche Gajeel decidió que lo mejor era volver a casa, su amiga debía estar preocupada y no quería seguir molestando a Levy. Lo único que recordó fue pedirle su número telefónico, ya que no lo tenía y nunca quiso consultárselo a nadie en el trabajo.

 _-Bueno, lamento haber venido de improviso._ \- Le dijo Gajeel con su mochila al hombro, ya en el pasillo.

 _-No pasa nada.-_ Sonreía Levy, sosteniendo la puerta. _-Nos divertimos después de todo.-_ Se recostó sobre el marco de la puerta.

 _-Si.-_ Parecía que ninguno de los dos quería despedirse, ella asintió y él solo podía concentrarse en sus labios, pero no podía saludarla de esa forma. _-Bueno me voy._

Hicieron un amague de beso en la mejilla, algo torpe, por lo que prefirieron darse un abrazo algo incómodo.

Ambos estaban tensos. Levy sentía su fuerte cuerpo contra su piel, el calor que emanaba era tan agradable, y por la diferencia de altura, su cabeza quedaba apoyada a la altura de su cuerpo, por lo que podía respirar su olor que era tan masculino que no pudo evitar suspirar, y como tenía sus manos en su espalda, podía tocar su cabello, que ahora él llevaba suelto, y era tan suave, ¿por qué era tan perfecto?.

Para Gajeel, ella era tan pequeña que no quería abrazarla con demasiada fuerza, por temor hacerle daño, aún sabiendo que ella era alguien fuerte. Tenerla tan cerca, poder sentir su perfume, era algo que había deseado en estas últimas semanas. Encima ella siempre usaba fragancias naturales, que no lastimaban su olfato, y había extrañado tanto su aroma, y el tener sus manos en su cintura, sintiendo sus curvas era demasiado. Por lo que le resultó muy difícil separarse de ella.

 _-Nos vemos, camarón.-_ Le dijo dando media vuelta para bajar las escaleras, y saludándola con la mano antes de desaparecer de su vista.

 _-Hasta luego Gajeel.-_ Le respondió cerrando la puerta, para luego quedarse con su frente apoyada en ella, pensando si debería haberle insistido que se quedara, pero descartando rápidamente esa idea.

Necesitaba juntarse en forma urgente con las chicas, ellas sabrían aconsejarla.

Así que en la tarde del sábado, previo pasar por el supermercado, se puso en marcha rumbo al departamento de Lucy. Ella poseía el lugar mas grande de las tres, y por eso siempre se juntaban allí, y mientras Lucy y Levy preparaban algo para cenar, conversaban con Cana quien les hacía compañía en la cocina sirviendo la bebida.

 _-Di la verdad, princesa. Nos extrañaste.-_ Le decía Cana, mientras le alcanzaba una copa de vino, y se llenaba la suya.

 _-Ya sabes que si._ \- Le decía bebiendo un sorbo para luego dejar la copa al costado, para guardar en la heladera unos recipientes.- _Aunque aún no entiendo porque te enojaste tanto._

 _-Porque no quería que te fueras, muñeca, ¿por qué iba a ser?-_ Le decía Cana volviendo a llenarse la copa. _-Además ¿quién fue que Freed no es el chico para ti...?_

 _-No hablemos de Freed, por favor._

 _-¿Y de quién quieres hablar?-_ La señalaba con su copa, y luego bebía.

 _-Cana, no la molestes.-_ Le decía Lucy dejando de lado lo que estaba preparando en el fuego, para abrazar a su amiga. _\- Ya está de vuelta y eso es lo que importa, no queremos espantarla._

 _-Créeme que soy quien menos quiere que se vuelva a ir, tenía un plan, y si alguien me hubiera hecho caso, nunca hubieses dejado Magnolia._

 _-No eres mi abuela, así que no tengo porque hacerte caso...-_ Levy le sacaba la lengua a Cana, y está reía a carcajadas.

 _-Ah, menos mal que volviste, no sería lo mismo sin ti aquí.-_ La morena le respondía.- _Pero no me refería a ti, sino a tu compañerito de trabajo._

 _-Gajeel...?-_ Le preguntó, y Lucy que había vuelto a revisar la comida, levantó la vista divertida, ya sabía que Cana intentaría volver a desviar la conversación al tema, ella misma había hablado de eso con ella, en el tiempo que su amiga estuvo lejos.

 _-¿Por qué es el primero que se te viene a la mente?-_ La miraba con picardía. _-Después de todo trabajas con Droy, y con Jet también.-_ Levy la miró con mala cara e infló los mofletes molesta, y sus amigas empezaron a reírse.

 _-Ay eres tan tierna como evidente.-_ Le decía Lucy, quien se había convertido en cómplice de su otra amiga para emparejarla con el chico en cuestión. _-¿No es ese el motivo por el cuál nos juntamos?_

 _-¿No puede ser por que quería pasar el rato con ustedes?_

 _-Sí, pero te conocemos y sabemos que no es la razón de esta cena._

Levy emitió un sonoro suspiro.- _No les puedo ocultar nada, ¿es que de verdad soy tan obvia?-_ Las miró a ambas. - _Espero que él no se haya dado cuenta. Freed es genial, es inteligente y apuesto, pero Gajeel es tan...tan..._

 _-Te gusta mucho, ¿no?-_ Lucy fue quien hizo la pregunta.

Levy asintió. _-Pero no está bien, hasta hace poco mas de una semana estaba en una relación. Por favor, Freed hasta quería casarse conmigo, y sin embargo yo...-_ Se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos. _\- No puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza, y creo que debería estar sola un tiempo. ¿No? No es lo que se debe hacer después de una ruptura._

Lucy la tomaba de los hombros. _-Ahora estás soltera, y si, puede que no haya pasado mucho tiempo de que hayas terminado con Freed, pero no debes sentirte mal por fijarte en Gajeel.-_ Cana asentía.- _Cada persona maneja sus tiempos, y tu debes hacer lo que sientas que es mejor para ti._ _-_ Sonrió.- _Además a él le gustas..._

 _-No empiecen.-_ La peliazul se mostraba incómoda.- _No se porque pensé que era buena idea hablar de esto con ustedes._

 _-Porque somos las mejores para darte consejos.-_ Lucy sonreía, y empezaba a servir en tres platos la cena.

Cana se puso a buscar en su bolso, que estaba en la banqueta a su lado en la mesada.- _Y aquí tengo todas las respuestas que necesitas...¿Estás segura que no quieres que te lea el destino?-_ Le guiñó el ojo a Levy, mostrándole sus cartas.- _¿Y ver si vemos a tu compañerito en las cartas?_

 _-No, no permitiré que tus cartas me guíen, porque se que puedes hacer que digan lo que tu quieras...-_ La miró entrecerrando los ojos.

 _-Jamás te haría eso, princesa. Pero si sirven para darte un empujoncito, no veo que hay de malo en eso...-_ Se encogía de hombros.

 _-Cana haz las cartas a un lado, que mas tarde me las leerás a mi.-_ Colocaba los platos frente a sus amigas con pastas a la carbonara.

 _-No hay problema.-_ Cana se recogía el cabello en un rodete.- _Además creo que Levy ya sabe lo que quiere, ¿no es así, princesa?_

¿Era así? Levy se quedó pensando mientras comía.

Pero tras ese momento decidió que lo mejor era divertirse con sus amigas, a las que había extrañado. Vieron una película tras terminar la cena, y se quedaron hablando de anécdotas de cuando eran mas chicas e iban al colegio. Levy las había necesitado, y estar lejos de ellas había sido una de las peores cosas de vivir en Crocus. Le gustaba Magnolia, era su hogar y quería quedarse allí, por lo que Cana tenía razón, ya había decidido, porque todo lo que quería estaba en esta ciudad.

* * *

Gajeel se pasó el fin de semana con su celular en la mano, pensando si debía o no enviarle un mensaje a Levy, pero si lo hacía que era lo que se suponía que podría escribirle. Aún no había hablado con Lily, y había estado evadiendo a Juvia, quien ya estaba enterada del regreso de la chica, desde que el viernes lo acribilló a preguntas en cuanto lo vio llegar con una sonrisa fija en el rostro. Pero como su amiga lo había empezado a agobiar con ideas para conquistar a su compañera de trabajo, ahora que esta estaba de vuelta, había decidido que lo mejor sería consultar con Lily, ya que al menos este no iba a despertarlo en el medio de la noche, apareciéndose en su habitación, con cualquier loca ocurrencia que se le pasara por la cabeza.

El domingo por la mañana Natsu lo pasó a buscar, ya que la reunión de la manada iba ser un almuerzo. Ninguno de los dos dijo mucho, caminaron en silencio, en un intento de prepararse mentalmente para el enojo de Makarov. Y aunque el líder reaccionó mal porque habían vuelto a ponerse en peligro, fue mayor su preocupación por la situación ante la que la ciudad de Magnolia debía enfrentarse, y como castigo les hizo contar todo lo que sabían al resto del grupo. Gajeel fue quien se tuvo que ocupar de ser el portavoz de la mala noticia, porque Natsu estaba demasiado molesto como para hablar, y el revuelo que causó entre sus pares no fue menor que la reacción de Makarov.

 _-¡Debemos actuar!-_ Gritaba uno de los presentes.

 _-¡Hay que hacer algo!-_ Hablaba alguien a su lado.

 _-...destruir ese lugar.-_ Decía otra voz.

 _-¡No podemos quedarnos cruzados de brazos!-_ Las voces se agolpaban, ya que si por algo se caracterizaban los hombres lobo era por ser ruidosos.

 _-¡¿Hace cuanto tienen esta información y no la comparten?!_

 _-¡Silencio!-_ Gritó Makarov, y todos se callaron al instante.- _Saben que jamás les he ocultado nada, y esta ocasión no va a ser distinta._

 _-¿Pero cómo pasó esto?-_ Le preguntaba mas tranquilo Wakaba _.- Pensamos que teníamos las cosas bajo control._

 _-Sí, deberíamos habernos enterado antes de esto.-_ Macao decía negando con la cabeza.

 _-No importa eso ahora, pero como algunos opinan, es momento de intervenir.-_ Miraba al hombre a su lado.- _Macao ya sabes que hacer, intenta contactarlas, diles que necesito hablar con ella cuanto antes.-_ Macao asentía a la orden y salía de la habitación.

Gajeel y Natsu estaban detrás del viejo, el pelirrosa quien no había prestado atención, estaba cruzado de brazos luciendo mas molesto que antes.

El murmullo empezó a levantarse nuevamente, porque todos volvieron a hablar del tema. Wakaba le comentaba algo al oído a Makarov.

 _-Disculpen,-_ Preguntó Gajeel. _-¿A quién van a llamar?-_ Natsu observaba a su amigo.

Tanto Wakaba como el líder lo miraron, Makarov suspiro cansado. _-Macao se pondrá en contacto con el aquelarre de brujas. Tengo que hablar con su reina._

Y Gajeel asintió, recordando que Levy ya le había mencionado que esto podía suceder, pero Natsu se sacudió de un escalofrío.

 _-Oh no, ella no...-_ Dijo resignado.

* * *

 **Acá les dejo el capítulo, casi que no llegué a terminarlo, pero quería publicarlo hoy, porque el finde no iba a poder ni tocar la compu.**

 **Estoy contenta que llegué a la misma cantidad de Fav y Follow, y casi la mismas reviews que en GTA, me alegra que les vaya gustando como avanza esta historia, yo voy escribiendo a razón de un capitulo por semana, y aunque ya se como quiero que termine, no se cuantos mas restarán.**

 **En este fue un reencuentro hablado, pero tenemos a un hombre lobo loco por nuestra bruja, así que no creo tarde mucho en que las cosas se pongan mas intensas.**

 **Gracias a Yume Fujimi, Shonenevolution, Hati-chan, levyroses y Alixta por las reviews.**

 **Wendy: Creo que boda todavía no, pero van a empezar las citas jeje**

 **Crispy: Re inocente mi reencuentro je, pero bueno, primero tienen que hablar las cosas, ya que ninguno se anima a exteriorizar lo que sienten.**

 **Les mando un beso a todos, y supongo que el próximo cap lo intentaré subir el jueves 08/12 que es el Gajevy's day :)**


	12. Feel

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y la portada a Rusky boz.**

* * *

-Al _fin llegas Jet, te estábamos esperando.-_ Levy recibe sonriendo a su amigo, quien le da un medio abrazo y luego palmea en la espalda a Droy como saludo.

 _-Lo siento, es que no le podía cortar a mi madre el teléfono, ya la conocen._ \- Decía agitado Jet.- _¿Sacaron entradas?_

 _-Si,-_ Le respondía Droy. _-es tu saga favorita.-_ Le muestra tres entradas en la mano que no sostenía un balde enorme de palomitas, Levy se manejaba para tener tres vasos de gaseosa y le pasaba uno a Jet.

 _-No, otra vez sacaron para esa estúpida película de fantasmas.-_ Se quejaba mientras tomaba el vaso que le daba Levy.

- _Oh, pero si ya viste todas las anteriores, y esta es la última, donde se cierra la historia.-_ Le decía Levy mostrándose emocionada. _-No puedes no verla._

 _-Si las vi, fue porque ustedes me llevaron. Deberían haberme esperado para elegir.-_ Jet siempre había odiado las películas de terror, y como a Droy le encantaban y Levy opinaba que solo un buen libro de ese genero podía asustarla, desde que comenzaron a tener permiso para ir al cine solos, estos dos se ponían de acuerdo para llevar al chico de pelo naranja a ver este tipo de películas, ya que no importaba si el film era bueno o no, las reacciones de Jet hacían que la entrada valiera cada centavo. _-Así que no pienso entrar, me quedaré aquí esperando. Haré tiempo y luego vamos a cenar, como habíamos planeado._ -Decía decidido.

 _-Pero Jet, realmente quiero que veamos esta película los tres juntos.-_ Levy ponía carita de cachorrito triste y como el chico era mas alto, agachaba la cabeza para mirarlo con sus grandes ojos, y juntaba las manos a modo de súplica. _-Por favor, por favor, por favor...-_ Droy se reía, Jet empezaba a ponerse nervioso, cuando Levy los miraba así nunca podían decirle que no, desde que la conocieron en jardín de infantes, sus ojos nunca fallaban para conseguir lo que sea.

 _-Yoo...bueno, está bien.-_ Se mostraba resignado, Levy aplaudía alegre.

 _-Genial. Dame eso que te ayudo, tú toma las entradas.-_ Droy tomaba el otro vaso que tenía Levy y le daba las entradas.

 _-Ya están dejando entrar.-_ Tomaba del brazo a cada uno de sus mejores amigos, y los guiaba hasta la entrada a la sala.- _¿Vamos?_

Los tres se sentaron, en el cine los asientos estaban a cada lado de un pasillo, Droy era a quien mas le interesaba, por lo que el se sentaba de ese lado, Levy al centro, y Jet se ponía en el otro extremo.

 _-Todavía falta llegar gente,_ _ _la sala_ está casi vacía._

Jet miraba su reloj. _-Es lógico, aún faltan unos minutos para que empiece, sin contar los avances.-_ Bebía de su vaso y lo colocaba en el apoya-brazos.

 _-Es verdad.-_ Levy comía palomitas que le sacaba del balde a Droy. _-Extrañé esto.-_ Reflexionaba en voz alta.- _¿Ustedes no?_

 _-¿Quieres que seamos sinceros?-_ Le preguntaba Droy a su lado, ella asentía masticando. _-Te extrañamos horrores el tiempo que no estuviste..._

 _-Oh chicos.-_ Decía enternecida por lo que le decía. _-Yo también los extrañé mucho. Pero ya estoy de vuelta, y no volveré a irme. Lo decidí, me quedaré a vivir en Magnolia._

 _-¿Eso quiere decir que la ruptura con Freed es definitiva?-_ Preguntaba Jet, sin querer sonar mal, Droy abría los ojos sin creer lo que su amigo había dicho, porque una cosa era conversarlo entre ellos, y otra muy distinta decírselo sin más a Levy.

Las chicas siempre se ponían extra-sensibles tras romper con sus parejas, por lo menos eso era lo que ellos veían en el resto de sus conocidas. Con su amiga nunca tuvieron que pasar por eso, y estaban agradecidos, porque no hubiesen sabido como manejar la situación, pero Levy se veía contenta y no se mostraba afectada. Los dos habían estado enamorados en alguna etapa de su adolescencia de ella, se habían declarado y todo, siendo rechazados en cuestión de segundos, porque ella solo los veía como hermanos. Nunca entendieron en que momento, o por cuál motivo se había puesto en pareja con Freed, pero tuvieron que aprender a aceptarlo. Todos ellos eran viejos conocidos, no habían compartido curso, porque él era mas grande, pero habían ido a la misma escuela, tenían amigos en común y como en ocasiones él ayudaba a sus profesores mientras estaba en la universidad, se hicieron cercanos. Las últimas veces que habían hablado con Freed, les había dicho que sus intenciones eran llevarse a su novia a vivir con él, para luego casarse, por eso se habían preparado mentalmente para aceptar el hecho de que ya no la verían tan seguido, ni la tendrían cerca, pero aparentemente la convivencia no funcionó bien, y tres semanas después Levy estaba de vuelta en Magnolia. Solo habían hablado por teléfono y hoy se habían juntado con la excusa de ver una película y luego a cenar para ponerse al día.

 _-Levy...-_ Droy la miraba, pero en ese momento la luces de la sala empezaban a ponerse mas tenues.

 _-Shhh... Después hablamos, veamos los avances para ver cuál es la próxima peli que veremos.-_ Podían darse cuenta que sonreía.

Cuando la función terminó salieron de la sala: Jet con cara de descompuesto por ver tanta sangre en pantalla, y Levy y Droy fascinados con el final.

 _-Todavía no lo creo, solo quedaba el espíritu del gemelo malvado, y tuvo que matarlo su propia hermana para liberarlo, con el mismo bisturí que él siempre usaba y así pudo liberarse a ella también, fue genial...-_ Droy decía contento y arrojaba al cesto el balde vacío de palomitas.

 _-Lo genial fue que terminó siendo romántica. Siempre me gustó el personaje del vecino, y en está última su amor por ella la salvó, porque sin él ella nunca hubiera podido permanecer fuerte, -_ Se tomaba el rostro con las manos.- y _yo creo que venderán la casa y se mudarán lejos, ya que él por culpa del otro perdió a su familia, y ella es todo lo que le queda.-_ Llegaba a la conclusión.

 _-Eso quiere decir que pueden empezar otra franquicia con nuevos personajes._ \- Se entusiasmaba Droy.

 _-Por dios, ojalá que no, no soportaría tres películas mas de esto.-_ Jet se quejaba, aunque estaba un poco mejor y el color volvía a su rostro.

Los tres iban caminando discutiendo el argumento.

 _-Aquí es.-_ Se frenaba Jet frente a un local de comida. _-Entremos._

 _-Vamos a esa mesa en la ventana.-_ Señalaba Levy y se apresuraba a sentarse del lado que daba a la calle, Droy se sentaba a su lado y Jet frente a ella, porque el primero de los dos solía comer mas y necesitaba tener una mesa para todos los platos que solía pedir.

 _-Y bueno, al final no me respondiste.¿Es definitivo todo el asunto con Freed?_

 _-Si, estoy segura._

 _-¿No se habían dado un tiempo?_

 _-Droy, por favor, sabes que eso no existe.-_ Levy se mostraba fastidiosa de tener que explicarles la situación, con las chicas era distinto, ellas eran mas perceptivas, pero con ellos tenía que ser directa y a pesar de estar segura de su decisión, decirlo era complicado, así que suspira _. -Simplemente no queremos lo mismo, y no puedo estar con alguien que me pide lo que no puedo darle._

Un mozo se acercó a ellos para darles la carta, sus amigos la miraban sorprendidos, sonaba tan segura, nada dubitativa, era como si tuviera todo el asunto superado a pesar de que no había pasado mas de un par de semanas, esperaban tener que estar consolándola, cosa para la que no se sentían preparados, aunque por ella lo hubiesen intentado, pero estaba tan tranquila y se puso a ver que pedía, mientras ellos solo sostenían el menú. _-Sabía que me sonaba el nombre de este lugar, tiene muy buenas hamburguesas._

 _-Pensábamos que nunca habías venido.._.- Droy quien era conocedor de todos los restaurantes de la ciudad había sugerido este sitio para llevarla a un lugar nuevo.

 _-Nunca vine, pero Gajeel dice que son de las mejores hamburguesas de la ciudad.-_ Levy le respondía a Droy, eligiendo en el menú.

 _-No se porque te llevas con ese sujeto, es un idiota.-_ Afirmaba y Jet asentía.

 _-A mi me agrada._ \- Les decía sin dejar de mirar la carta.- _Así que les agradecería que no se metan con él._

 _-Por favor, lo conoces hace muy poco tiempo como para poder juzgarlo._

 _-Si, además nunca quisiste almorzar con nosotros en el trabajo, y de repente llega él, y todos los días se quedan en tu oficina al mediodía._

 _-¿Qué tiene?_

 _-Que no nos gusta, tiene pintas de mujeriego, y te observa como si quisiera devorarte...-_ Decía con una mueca Jet.

Levy tuvo que contener una risa, ya que lo que había dicho su amigo la hacía acordar al cuento de Caperucita y el lobo, y la referencia era divertida.

 _-No se que es lo gracioso._

 _-Por favor chicos, ya pasamos por esto miles de veces,-_ Conocía cuando se ponían en modo celosos, y quería disfrutar de la cena, sin reproches de sus amigos. _-es un hombre super agradable y divertido, y me gusta pasar tiempo con él.-_ Dijo y se encogió de hombros.

 _-Contigo será agradable, porque está atrás tuyo, pero como dijo Jet, tiene pintas de mujeriego, y tú recién sales de una relación, los hombres lo huelen. Va a aprovecharse de la situación, pretenderá que quiere consolarte y bla, bla, bla para llevarte a la cama..._

Levy lo miró indignada.-¿ _Perdón?_

 _-Lo que escuchaste. Lo digo porque te quiero, y no quiero que te usen y resultes lastimada, mas porque trabajamos todos juntos, y no tengo ganas de que luego nosotros tengamos que darle una paliza._

 _-Como si pudieran con él.-_ Le dijo a Droy molesta. No iba a permitir que hablaran mal de Gajeel, porque no lo conocían, la había defendido en mas de una oportunidad, y desde que se hicieron amigos jamás había tenido una actitud fuera de lugar para con ella, por eso no le gustaba como se estaban comportando. - _Gajeel no es así, él es honesto, tierno y jamas se atrevería a hacerme daño._

 _-Es un hombre.-_ Dijo Droy.

 _-No entiendo a las mujeres, pensé que eras mas lista, no que ibas a querer superar a Freed con este tipo, puedes conseguir algo mejor.-_ Le decía Jet.

 _-No me lo creo. Se están comportando como idiotas, los dos.-_ Levy los señaló, dejando la carta en la mesa.- _Vine aquí para pasar un buen rato con ustedes, no para que me digan quien puede o no gustarme. Ya sé que nunca fueron fans de mi relación con Freed, pero esto...esto es demasiado. Así que o piden disculpas, o me voy._

Jet y Droy intercambiaron miradas, las cosas no estaban saliendo para nada como lo esperaban, y encima sin necesidad de preguntarle Levy había admitido que le gustaba su compañero de oficina. Iban a tener que conversar muy seriamente con Gajeel, pero por supuesto sin que ella se enterara.

 _-Tienes razón, lo siento Lev.-_ Le decía Droy.

 _-Yo también lo siento Levy.-_ Jet se mostraba arrepentido de lo que le había dicho. _\- Solo queremos cuidarte, y debes entendernos._

 _-Lo hago chicos, pero no quiero que sean injustos con Gajeel, no lo conocen..._

 _-¿Y tú si?_

 _-Si.-_ Tal vez sus charlas no eran tan profundas, pero conocían muchas cosas el uno del otro, y Levy sabía que con el tiempo descubriría lo que Gajeel guardaba en su corazón, lo presentía. _-Bueno, ¿qué van a pedir?-_ Quería terminar el tema, no quería discutir cuando era la primera vez que salían después de que volviera.

Droy miró a Jet y luego de vuelta a Levy. _-Está bien, pero aunque te guste, prométenos que te cuidarás, y no dejarás que te use._ \- Ella asintió.- _Yo pediré costillas de cerdo a la barbacoa_.- Dio por cerrado el tema y miró a Jet.

 _-Yo creo que iré por algo mas liviano. Un sandwich de pollo._

 _-Y yo hamburguesa clásica. Ya que después pediremos postre.-_ Les sonrió y llamaron al mozo.

Levy los adoraba, pero se comportaban de forma tan infantil a veces, como si ella fuera una muñeca de porcelana que pudiera romperse en cualquier momento. Ella sabía cuidarse, y Gajeel, de alguna forma la hacía sentir fuerte, a su lado sentía que podía hacer lo que fuera, era como ser la heroína de uno de sus libros, en su vida aburrida, él había llegado para convertir todo en una aventura.

Pero aunque supiera que sentía, o creía saberlo al menos, no tenía aun ganas de tener que estar en un mismo espacio con él, se veía un poco abrumada ahora que entendía que era lo que Gajeel despertaba en ella, y al vivir en Magnolia toda su vida, tenía ciertos contactos, por si necesitaba algún favor o conseguir información. Cana tenía un amigo en el acuario y por este había averiguado el horario de Juvia, e iría a verla al departamento que compartía con Gajeel, era necesario, es mas, había sido un orden y al ser ella la persona mas cercana, iba a ser su trabajo. Pero como no quería verlo, no era lo mismo fuera del trabajo, así que Lucy fue de ayuda y le avisó a Natsu que le dijera de salir o algo.

Respiró hondo y golpeó la puerta, espero un rato y al no escuchar respuesta, insistió y la chica abrió la puerta.

 _-Hola, soy...-_ Sonrió y saludó con la mano, pero su saludo se vio interrumpido porque Juvia se lanzó sobre ella y la abrazó.

 _-¡Levy! Juvia pudo reconocerte al instante, eres tal cual Gajeel te describió.-_ Levy no sabía como responder y le palmeó la espalda. - _Gajeel no está en casa, ¿Levy vino a verlo?_

 _-No, en realidad venía verte a ti._

 _-¿A Juvia? ¿Por qué?-_ Le dijo la oceanógrafa confundida.

 _-Creo que es necesario que hablemos._

 _-Hablar...-_ Juvia se quedó pensando.- _Disculpa, Juvia no ha invitado a Levy a pasar, adelante._

Levy dio unos pasos y se quedó a un lado de la puerta observando todo.

 _-Parece mas grande que la última vez que vine. Es como si faltara algo._

 _-Gajeel no está, debe ser su ausencia lo que Levy nota.-_ Remarcó Juvia. Era la primera vez que interactuaba con la chica que había enamorado a su mejor amigo, él le había prohibido que se presentara en el trabajo para conocerla, pero no podía hacer nada ahora que Levy había venido a hablar con ella.

 _-Si, ocupa mucho espacio, ¿no?-_ Ambas rieron.

 _-Por favor siéntate. Juvia te traerá algo de beber.-_ Levy asintió, y se sentó en una de las banquetas de la mesada, dejando en el suelo a su lado el morral que siempre llevaba. Juvia preparó muy rápidamente una bandeja con dos vasos y una botella con jugo y la puso en la mesada entre ellas dos, sentándose luego frente a Levy y llenando los dos vasos.

 _-Gracias.-_ Dijo Levy y tomó de su vaso.

- _Bueno, ¿de qué quería hablar Levy con Juvia?_

 _-Si, eso.-_ No quería decir que había sido una orden, por lo que iba a obviar ese detalle, iba a sonar hostil, y no era su intención. Era la primera vez que veía a Juvia, pero por lo que le había contado su compañero de trabajo, era una excelente persona y ya le guardaba estima, porque confiaba en el criterio de Gajeel. _-Me preguntaba ¿por qué aún no te has puesto en contacto con el aquelarre?_

 _-Eso... Juvia no se siente lista aún.-_ Se removió en su asiento.

- _Sabes que las cosas no están bien. Supongo que Gajeel te mantiene al tanto, y él mismo me ha confiado como lo has salvado, y sabes que todo se va a complicar de ahora en mas._ -No quería obligarla a nada, ni quería sonar autoritaria, era una de las razones por las cuales había rechazado heredar el puesto de su abuela, pero por dicho motivo, ahora era ella quien debía obedecerlas, por lo que inspiró hondo y dijo lo que había sido enviada a decir. _-No solo es necesario que te unas a nosotras, ya que juntas podemos ser mas fuertes, sino que también estarás mas protegida. Es la mejor forma de cuidarte y cuidar a los que amas. Gajeel tiene a la manada, tu no tienes porque estar sola._

 _-Juvia lo sabe, y no quiere ser una carga para su hermano, pero Juvia nunca fue alguien para poder relacionarse con gente nueva con facilidad.-_ Bebía para que no la viera mostrarse insegura.

 _-¿Hermano?-_ Ahí fue cuando Levy se perdió.

 _-Bueno, Gajeel no es el hermano de Juvia, pero es como si lo fuera.-_ Se encogió de hombros.

Levy asintió con entendimiento, era similar a lo que sentía ella por sus mejores amigos. _-¿Lo conoces hace mucho?-_ Le preguntó.

 _-Juvia era una niña de 12 años por ese entonces. No me gusta recordar esos ti_ empos...-Agachaba la cabeza con tristeza.

- _Oh disculpa, no quería sonar comedida, entiendo sino quieres contarme, recién nos conocemos.-_ Levy se sentía culpable de haberla hecho sentir mal, no había venido por eso, pero en cuanto Juvia mencionó a Gajeel, quiso saber mas de lo que él podía contarle, quería conocerlo desde otro punto de vista.

-No, no, Levy no debe preocuparse, Juvia quiere contarle, además es algo que su hermano le confiará eventualmente, tal vez el tema todavía no surgió, eso es todo.- Apoyó su mano en la de Levy sonriente, y ella se la sujetó, contenta ante su respuesta.- _Pero Juvia sabe que seremos grandes amigas, es solo que no fue una época feliz para Juvia, y lo único que conservo de esos tiempos es la relación con Gajeel. Ninguno de todos nosotros teníamos padres, Gajeel tenía a Lily, pero estaba en esa etapa en la que se rebelaba contra todo, y Juvia, bueno, Juvia no tenía siquiera donde dormir._

 _-Oh, Juvia, no lo sabia...-_ Se sentía alguien insensible por haberle hecho recordar ese tipo de cosas a la chica.

 _-Levy no debe preocuparse, es algo que Juvia ya ha superado.-_ Le dijo antes de continuar. _\- Cuando Juvia escapó de su hogar, conoció a Gajeel, es una anecdota graciosa. Él estaba convertido en lobo y llovía torrencialmente, esa parte era mi culpa.-_ Se reía _.- Él la guió hasta su casa, sin transformarse, y así pudo conocer también a Lily,_ él aceptó a Juvia sin molestarse, _es una persona maravillosa, ya lo verás por ti misma cuando lo conozcas.-_ Le sonrió porque ella sabía que su amigo tarde o temprano debería presentarlos.- _Y al día siguiente cuando Juvia preguntaba por el perrito que la había llevado, Lily le decía que le gustaba vagabundear por ahí, pero ya lo vería de nuevo._

 _-Es divertido porque yo también le dije "perrito" cuando lo conocí.- Levy sonreía recordando esa noche._

 _-En ese momento tenía 15, el lobo en el que se transformaba no era tan grande como en el que se convierte ahora, aunque sigue con la manía de no dejar que Juvia lo acaricie.-_ Hacía una mueca molesta y Levy sonreía.

 _-No se por qué, yo lo hice y su pelaje es hermoso y suave cuando está en esa forma.-_ Levy recordaba cuando trató de acercarse a él la primera vez y cuando curó sus heridas.

Juvia sonrió ampliamente al saber que su amigo había dejado que Levy lo acariciara como si fuera una mascota, así era como él se refería despectivamente a ese accionar, pero sin embargo, había sucumbido ante su compañera de trabajo, debía contarle eso a Lily. - _Esa mañana Juvia conoció a Gajeel en persona, no intercambiaron muchas palabras, era casi lo mismo que cuando era un lobo.-_ Volvió a reirse. _-Y bueno, en un principio Juvia no sabía lo que era Gajeel, pero como cuando él salía Juvia lo seguía sin que se diera cuenta, así pudo descubrirlo cuando se juntaba con la banda._

 _-Y ¿quienes eran los miembros de esta banda que mencionas?_

 _-Eramos cinco. Dos hombres lobo y dos vampiros.-_ Le explicaba. _-Gajeel era uno de los licántropos, pero por desconfianza jamás se convertía en lobo completo ante ellos, el otro se llamaba Aria, a él lo habían trans_ formado de muy pequeño, por eso era inestable y algo sentimental, y luego estaban los dos vampiros: Sol y Totomaru.- Se puso mas seria cuando habló sobre ellos. _-Sol provenía de una familia de dinero, pero se había fugado de su casa y terminado en Oak town, y Totomaru, se juntaba con nosotros solo para hacerle la contra a su padre, él era hijo de un vampiro muy poderoso, milenario, por lo que contaba, ya que siempre se quejaba de que había sido concebido porque su padre quería descendencia, él sería algo similar a Gajeel, pero de otra especie. Supongo que tu conoces algo del pasado de Gajeel, su padre no era un hombre lobo normal y él tampoco._

 _-Él es especial..._

 _-Si lo es. Pero en ese momento todos eran unos descarriados. Se metían en problemas, atacaban gente y realizaban pequeños hurtos por diversión. -_ Le contaba. _\- Juvia los seguía sin que ellos supieran. En una ocasión la policía casi los atrapa y Juvia tuvo que intervenir para ayudarlos, desde ese entonces me incluyeron en la banda. Eventualmente nos fuimos alejando, algunos se mudaron de ciudad, y ya no supimos mas nada. Solo Gajeel con Juvia se mantuvieron juntos._

Levy no conocía esa parte de la vida de Gajeel, le hubiese gustado estar ahí para él en esos momentos de necesidad, pero había tenido a Juvia y a Lily con él, y eso era algo bueno.- _Tuvo suerte de tenerlos, a ti y a Lily. Todos necesitamos una familia._

 _-Si, nos cuidamos entre nosotros. Por eso es agradable verlo mejor desde que volviste.-_ Le decía a Levy _.-Juvia tuvo que retrasar su mudanza para estar con él._

 _-¿Mudanza? ¿De eso son las cajas?_

 _-Juvia no tiene muchas cosas, pero Lily le ha enviado algunas de sus pertenencias y mas lo que había traído conmigo, armaré mi nuevo hogar.-_ Miraba hacia las cajas en el living.

 _-¿Y por que pospusiste irte al nuevo lugar?-_ No había entendido que relación tenía con ella.

 _-Digamos que Gajeel se puso algo sombrío cuando no estuviste, se había acostumbrado a pasar tiempo contigo._

Levy trató de evitar ahondar en el tema. _-Yo tengo el auto, si quieres puedo ayudarte. Ambas sabemos que si es por Gajeel va a querer trasladar todas las cosas a pie.-_ Ambas se rieron.

 _-Es verdad, Juvia agradece la oferta, pero ya tiene a alguien que vendrá a ayudarla.-_ Sonrió tímida.

 _-Conozco esa sonrisa.-_ Le dijo pícara.

 _-Juvia encontró el amor en Magnolia, parece que esta ciudad es ideal para eso...-_ Decía refiriéndose a ella y a su mejor amigo.

 _-Eso es muy bueno, me alegro por ti._

 _-Por eso Juvia comparte lo que Levy dice.-_ Se mostró decidida.- _Juvia no quiere quedarse sin hacer nada, no permitirá que nadie dañe a su familia. Pero no soy buena para las presentaciones..._

-No te preocupes. Yo me encargaré de todo, todavía estoy de vacaciones, así que puedo pasar a buscarte e iremos juntas.

 _-Eres un amor, ya veo porque lo tienes encantado..._ -Juvia se tapó la boca y abrió los ojos.- _Oops Juvia habló de mas._

Levy lo dejó pasar, y se quedaron hablando un poco mas, ya que Juvia quería conocerla, por lo que comenzó a hablar un poco sobre ella misma, se lo debía, ya que la mejor amiga de Gajeel se había abierto a ella. Luego se intercambiaron números telefónicos y acordaron que día sería ideal para presentarla con el aquelarre.

 _-Bueno Juvia, fue un placer conocerte, y no te preocupes, no le diré nada a Gajeel de todo lo que me contaste._

 _-No debes preocuparte. Gajeel no se enojará, sabe que la base de cualquier relación es la sinceridad.-_ Levy la miró entrecerrando los ojos, no quería malinterpretar lo que decia, pero se le hacia difícil. - _Y si llegara a molestarse, Juvia se ocupará de regañarlo.-_ Se detuvo a pensar. _-Hablando de Gajeel, es extraño que aún no haya regresado._

 _-No te preocupes, yo soy la razón de eso.-_ Juvia la observó sin entender.- _Le dije a Lucy que le pidiera a Natsu que lo mantuviera entretenido, para poder hablar tranquilas.-_ Se rieron las dos imaginando que excusa le habría inventado el pelirrosa o que actividad le habría propuesto.

 _-A Juvia le encantó pasar tiempo contigo y poder conocerte._ \- La tomó de ambas manos. _-Juvia lleva tiempo con ganas de presentarse, pero Gajeel no se lo permitía y luego te fuiste.-_ Hizo una mueca.- _¿Juvia puede pedirle algo a Levy?_

 _-Si, dime._

 _-Por favor no lo lastimes,_ -Levy lo miró sorprendida. _\- él te ha extrañado muchísimo en este tiempo que no estuviste, según Natsu es otro el motivo, pero fue difícil para Juvia verlo así._

 _-No pensé que fuera a importarle tanto.-_ Dijo mostrándose arrepentida.

 _-Es porque él siempre trata de ocultar lo que le afecta.-_ Dijo seria. - _Juvia sabe que Levy se convirtió en alguien importante para Gajeel, y Juvia no quiere volver a verlo sufrir._

Levy miró al suelo y suspiró, para luego levantar la vista y ver a los ojos a la chica.- _No te preocupes, prometo que no haré nada que lo lastime, a mi... bueno, a mi también me importa e intentaré compensarlo por el tiempo que estuve ausente.-_ Juvia volvió a abrazarla con fuerza.

 _-Sabía que podía contar contigo.-_ Juvia sabía que iban a ser tan felices juntos, y haría lo que fuera por ayudar a Gajeel para que empiece una relación con quien ya consideraba su amiga. _-_ _Juvia te llamará._

 _-Nos vemos pronto, Juvia._

Se despidieron contentas con la charla y Levy se metió a su auto, envió un mensaje a la reina del aquelarre y le avisó que había conseguido que Juvia se les uniera y le informó que día se las iba a presentar.

Había sido algo bueno para ella conversar con Juvia, no solo comprobó lo que sabía por Gajeel, de que era una persona muy querible, sino que pudo saber mas sobre el pasado del chico. ¿En algún momento existiría ese tipo de relación entre ellos, como para saber todo de él? Esperaba que si, porque por primera vez sentía mas curiosidad por él, que por cualquier libro que pudiera caer en sus manos.

* * *

La semana había llegado a su fin, y Gajeel había quedado destruido del trabajo, había sido una semana agotadora, intentó dedicarse con todas su energías al trabajo, que lo único en que podía pensar era en no hacer nada en todo el fin de semana, pero no podría descansar, al menos no hasta el domingo, ya que al día siguiente aunque fuera sábado, debía estar en lo de Makarov temprano, para la reunión con el aquelarre de brujas.

La reunión iba a darse entre los integrantes mas importantes de de cada grupo, pero aunque en un principio Gajeel se sintió alagado, había resultado un castigo y por tal motivo, Natsu y él también estarían presentes y serían quienes se ocuparían de narrar todo lo ocurrido, por eso se sentía tan nervioso, conocía a su amigo, e iba a terminar siendo él quien iba a tener que contar todo. Aunque pasara el tiempo, aunque tuviera a Juvia y ahora a Levy en su vida, seguían sin gustarle las brujas, y por eso su ansiedad lo estaba matando. Había vuelto a sus tics nerviosos, como lastimarse las comisuras de los dedos o desenredarse el pelo continuamente, y estar así de ansioso le dificultaba conciliar el sueño, por lo que trataba de trabajar para agotarse y caer rendido del sueño, pero cuando ni siquiera eso funcionaba se ponía a hacer cualquier cosa para distraerse, hasta había vuelto a dibujar, porque su otra actividad favorita era moldear cosas en hierro, pero no tenía las herramientas necesarias, y con Juvia aún viviendo con él, no quería molestarla haciendo ruidos en la madrugada, así que a veces salía a correr por el bosque, pero ya no se sentía seguro como antes.

Por lo menos estaba mas animado ahora que Levy estaba de vuelta en la ciudad, no la había vuelto a ver desde el viernes, se habían mensajeado al comenzar la semana, no era lo mismo, pero era algo, y sabía que la siguiente semana, volverían a sus rutinas y eso era algo bueno, la extrañaba en el trabajo y compartir el mismo espacio con sus dos amigos, se había tornado mas molesto que antes, porque aunque ya no se mostraran agresivos, era como si quisieran decirle algo y no se animaran, lo que hacía todo mas incomodo.

El miércoles Levy había ido a su casa, pero no para verlo, sino para hablar con Juvia, no coincidieron porque Natsu lo había pasado a buscar por el trabajo para ir a cenar a su casa, y lo retuvo bastante rato, y encima su amiga no quiso contarle mucho de que habían conversado, mas que de que había aceptado unirse al aquelarre de brujas, y que de esa forma ahora podía junto con Natsu, el vampiro y él, unirse en sus pequeñas misiones, cosa a la que Gajeel se negó rotundamente, pero su amiga le retrucaba justificando que era la mejor forma de que consiguieran información de todos los bandos, aunque él sabía que era una excusa para estar cerca de Gray. La discusión fue interrumpida por este mismo, cuando había aparecido a ayudar a la peliazul con la mudanza, y de esa forma Gajeel volvía a vivir solo. Extrañaba a su amiga, pero ser independiente de vuelta no se sentía tan mal, de esta forma no debería rendirle cuentas a nadie, ni explicar a donde iba o cual fuera el motivo de sus llegadas tarde, y además podría invitar a quien quisiera, y solo había una persona que tenía en mente.

El sábado temprano Natsu pasó a buscarlo muy temprano, Gajeel odiaba madrugar en fines de semana, pero como los dos iban a ir caminando no tenían mucha opción, encima Makarov les había pedido que se vistieran formal, ya que cuando estuvieran en presencia de las damas no debían comportarse como animales. Él no lo entendía, tanto problema por un simple encuentro para conversar, y Natsu se mostraba aún mas molesto, odiaba usar corbata.

Llegaron con tiempo de sobra y se quedaron conversando en la sala con Macao y Wakaba, estos dos junto con Makarov eran quienes dirigían a todos los hombres lobo de Magnolia.

- _Ya están aquí_.- Makarov les informaba, a la vez que aparecía en la habitación.

Macao había dejado el portón abierto como era costumbre cada vez que recibían a estas mujeres y Gajeel pudo ver un auto negro con los vidrios completamente polarizados, estacionar frente al garage de la casona del viejo, Natsu se movía nervioso al lado suyo, no le había podido sacar mucha información sobre las brujas que iban a conocer, mas que a la reina la conocía desde niño y cada vez que la veía siempre lo regañaba y nunca lo dejaba hacer nada y luego dijo un par de palabras sin sentido, así que Gajeel no insistió, parecía que le tenía aprecio, el único problema era que su amigo no toleraba recibir ordenes.

El motor no se detuvo, y el conductor no bajó del auto, pero las otras tres puertas se abrieron y de ellas bajaron las tres mujeres que venían a la reunión, no podía ver bien desde donde estaba, y no quería apartarse del lado de Natsu que estaba cada vez mas irritable.

Macao abrió la puerta de entrada antes de que golpearan para anunciarse, y la primera en pasar el umbral fue una chica de pelo castaño oscuro lacio con flequillo, ojos café y cara muy seria, saludo a Macao con la cabeza, y luego se acercó a Makarov haciendo una pequeña reverencia, para luego saludar al resto, detrás de ella apareció Levy, algo que sorprendió a Gajeel y le permitió, por primera vez desde esa mañana, relajarse, ya que sabía que con ella allí, tendría a alguien que lo apoyaría, ella saludo a Macao de la misma forma que la primer chica, y al acercarse a Makarov lo hizo con un abrazo.

 _-Cuanto tiempo niña.-_ Le respondía el abrazo afectuoso.

 _-Ha pasado mucho, ¿no es así?_

 _-Si, pero es como si aún vinieras de la mano de tu abuela, toda alegre a saludarme.-_ Ella solo sonrió, y luego saludó con la cabeza a Wakaba, y le dedicó una sonrisa a Natsu y luego miró a Gajeel, pero su sonrisa era distinta al mirarlo y él simplemente olvidó como respirar, hasta que ella agachó la mirada y miró en dirección a la entrada, mientras se quedaba de pie junta a la otra mujer, que le decía algo al oído.

Gajeel se quedó distraído observándola, ella lo notaba y se esforzaba por no sonreír, pero lo miraba de reojo, tanto que él no se percató cuando la pelirroja traspasó la puerta y Macao cerró la misma tras de ella.

 _-Makarov, es un gusto volver a verlo, es una lástima las circunstancias._

 _-Erza, querida, solo verte hace que todo sea mas ameno.-_ Se daban un abrazo rápido y entonces Gajeel se giró para verla, y se quedó con la cara de sorpresa totalmente desencajado. Su jefa, la misma que lo había contratado, la misma que veía casi a diario en la oficina, era la reina del aquelarre de Magnolia, y por motivos como este eran por los cuales no podía confiar nunca del todo en las brujas, porque eran muy buenas para ocultar lo que eran, por eso y porque él nunca había sabido como identificarlas.

Las tres estaban en el centro de la sala, Erza llevaba un vestido al cuerpo bicolor negro y gris, sin mangas y que le tapaba todo el escote, y unos tacos altísimos que no sabía como manejaba, Kagura tenía la misma altura que su jefa, suponía que sus zapatos debían ser igual, pero ella llevaba unos pantalones de vestir negros que los cubrían, camisa blanca, y un blazer negro abierto, quien iba vestida mas tranquila era Levy, se había puesto un vestido gris oscuro, que le hacía acordar al color del hierro, con un escote recto y mangas cortas, y en la falda, que iba por arriba de las rodillas, se formaban unos volados, llevaba unos zapatos negros no tan altos como lo de las dos mujeres a su lado, y tenía hipnotizado a Gajeel con su belleza.

 _-Wakaba, Gajeel.-_ Los saludaba, y luego miraba a Natsu con una media sonrisa. _-Natsu.-_ Este hizo un gesto que Gajeel no sabía si era un saludo o se estaba encogiendo de hombros. Erza se rió. _-No te encorves.-_ Hizo un ademán con la mano izquierda señalando a su amigo y su amigo hizo lo que dijo al instante, por las dudas Gajeel hizo lo mismo, aunque siempre había acostumbrado a pararse derecho a pesar de su altura, y que aún siendo mas chico siempre superaba por varios centímetros a cualquiera con el que se juntara. _-Somos todos conocidos. Bueno, Gajeel es nuevo. Kagura,-_ Se dirigió a la chica al lado de Levy. _-él trabaja en la editorial, es de confianza, es muy amigo de Levy.-_ Dijo y dirigió la atención de vuelta a Makarov, sin darse cuenta que tanto Gajeel y Levy se mostraban algo avergonzados, Natsu sonrió divertido y el viejo lo miró extrañado. _-Bueno Makarov, aunque sea un placer siempre conversar contigo, creo que todos sabemos el motivo por el cual estamos aquí.-_ Le decía mostrándose muy respetuosa ante el líder de la manada.

 _-Por supuesto, Erza.-_ Les indicó un sillón en la sala.- _tomen asiento por favor._

Los licántropos en la sala hicieron lo mismo y Makarov empezó a hablar, y luego les pidió a Natsu y a Gajeel la información que habían conseguido. Resignado a que iba a tener que ser él quien debería contar todo la información, empezó el relato, estaba algo nervioso, pero como había supuesto, Levy lo estaba ayudando, ya que en ocasiones le hacia consultas como para que no divagara, aunque ella ya sabía las respuestas, porque él ya le había contado todo lo que sabía.

Erza no decía nada y a veces miraba a Levy, pero no cuestionaba su accionar. Cuando Gajeel finalizó de contarles todo, Kagura le dijo algo a la pelirroja, y luego esta dirigiéndose a Makarov, le informó que estaban a su disposición y que por tanto lo que él decidiera iba a ser respetado por el aquelarre.

Con esto dicho, quedaron ambos en definir el próximo paso a seguir en la semana, pero lo más lógico y primordial, era ocuparse de este bar, hablaron de distintas formas de eliminar esta inminente amenaza, así fue como Gajeel pudo saber que quien se ocupaba de este tipo de asuntos era la mujer que se encontraba sentada a la izquierda de Erza, mientras que Levy planteaba distintas estrategias. Tuvo que aguantarse en varias oportunidades de hacerle bromas respecto a que debía ocuparse de eso porque era una comelibros, pero sabía que Makarov y Erza lo regañarían. Poco antes del mediodía dieron por finalizada la reunión.

Todos se estaban despidiendo, y Levy tras darle un abrazo a Makarov, se acercó a Gajeel y se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla, para luego alejarse sonriendo. Apenas las tres brujas salieron de la casa, Natsu se sacó la corbata.

 _-Ya no aguantaba mas esto.-_ Se quejaba el pelirrosa.- _Odio cuando nos haces vestir así, abuelo._

 _-Es una vieja tradición, Natsu. No la vamos a romper porque a ti no te guste_.- Dio vuelta los ojos y luego miró a Gajeel.- _¿Eso que fue?_

 _-¿Qué?-_ Gajeel aún seguía mirando a la puerta donde había visto irse a Levy.

 _-Tú y la señorita McGarden, de que otra cosa piensas que estoy hablando.-_ Macao y Wakaba habían ido a la cocina, porque el plan posterior era hacer una parrillada, por lo que estaban los tres solos.

 _-Oh, es que es su pareja._ \- Soltó Natsu a la ligera, Gajeel lo miró mal y él con la mano desestimó su amenaza.- _Está bien, técnicamente no lo es, pero es quien va a ser su compañera..._

Makarov estalló en una carcajada. Gajeel lo miró sin entender lo que le pasaba _.-Me encanta, te doy mi bendición hijo, es una chica maravillosa._ \- Seguía riéndose _._

 _-No sé que es lo gracioso.-_ Le respondía molesto Gajeel.

 _-Nada, tienes suerte que su abuela hace años que está en el cielo o donde sea que vayan las de su tipo.-_ Sonaba como que lo decía mas por el tipo de mujer que era, que por el hecho de que era una bruja.

 _-¿Qué pasó?_ \- Macao apareció en la sala al escuchar las risas.

 _-Es Gajeel aquí... Anda detrás de Levy.-_ Dijo el viejo.

 _-¿La pequeña Levy?-_ Natsu asintió.- _Menos mal que su abuela ya no está entre nosotros, te hubiese odiado.-_ Macao se rió y volvió a la cocina, y se escuchaba como se lo comentaba a Wakaba.

Makarov se secaba las lágrimas causadas por su ataque de risa. _-Si, definitivamente tienes suerte._

Por supuesto que tenía suerte, porque Levy era genial. Y aunque su abuela estuviera con vida y se opusiera a su relación, a él no le hubiese importado, porque ya no existía nada ni nadie que le impidiera conquistarla.

* * *

 **¡Si! Capi nuevo. Costó pero aca está.**

 **Oficialmente mi notebook ha expirado, diría que descanse en paz, pero me pasé a las puteadas en el último tiempo jaja, uno de los motivos por el cual no pude terminar el cap para el jueves, el viernes intenté en el trabajo, pero la página de Fanfiction no me guardaba lo que escribía (el comienzo de la charla de Juvia y Levy lo escribí tres veces) y hoy pude teminarlo, pero las correcciones y la nota al final las hice en el celular, con lo poco que me gusta, pero bueno acá está.**

 **Pudieron sacar de donde venía la película que fueron a ver Levy con Jet y Droy... Si, del one-shot de halloween :).**

 **Erza is the queen... ¿se lo esperaban? Tienen que adivinar cual es su poder, hizo algo como para que pudieran darse cuenta... ;)**

 **Gracias por las review a Yume Fujimi, Shonenevolution, Alixta, Hati-chan, Asia12 y levyroses.**

 **Crispy: Yo creo que ellos ya saben lo que sienten, la cuestión es como van a decirselo el uno al otro.**

 **Wendy: Es verdad que no hubo nada muy intenso en el anterior y este tampoco, pero falta nada para que se revolucione todo.**

 **Un beso enorme a todos, voy a ver como hago para publicar el viernes. Deseenme suerte**


	13. Rollercoaster

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y la portada a Rusky boz.**

* * *

Gajeel estaba molesto porque no lo habían incluido en el plan, pero sin embargo a Natsu si. Era injusto, pero por la cualidad de incendiario de su amigo, a él si lo habían llevado junto con el grupo de brujas y hombres lobo que se encargarían de entrar al bar.

Por eso ahora debía limitarse a observar desde la misma terraza donde solían hacerlo junto con el pelirrosa y el vampiro.

 _-¿Y tú por qué estas aquí?-_ Preguntaba Gajeel.

 _-Porque Juvia quería venir.-_ Le respondía su mejor amiga, que había llegado hacia unos minutos junto con Gray.

Natsu les había comentado como, cuando y quienes iban a ejecutar la intrusión, les había confiado todo, por eso con Gray habían acordado juntarse antes, pero lo que Gajeel no se esperaba era que el vampiro se apareciera con su amiga.

 _-Ya hablamos de esto, y quedamos en que no ibas a involucrarte.-_ Regañaba a su amiga.

 _-Juvia nunca dijo que iba a hacerte caso.-_ Le respondía la peliazul. _-Además ahora que Juvia pertenece al aquelarre, puede ayudarlos._

 _-No es necesario, y además es peligroso.-_ La miraba entrecerrando los ojos, pero Juvia hacia tiempo que ya no se sentía amenazada por ese tipo de mirada por parte de Gajeel.

 _-Juvia sabe cuidarse.-_ Puso los ojos en blanco.

 _-Pueden terminar con esta discusión de una vez.-_ Gray que hasta el momento los había estado ignorando, los interrumpía.

 _-No me digas que tengo que hacer,-_ A Gajeel no le gustaba cuando lo interrumpían, mas cuando lo hacía quien había traído a su amiga.- _y por cierto, ¿por qué vinieron juntos?_

 _-Tch.-_ Fue lo único que salió de la boca del vampiro, Juvia solo se sonrojó.

 _-Mas te vale que no..._

 _-Se, se..._ -Decía cansado.- _Mejor miremos hacia el bar, que ya llegaron._

Iba a ser un grupo chico el que ingresara, el hecho de que no fuera luna llena, era una desventaja para los cuatro licántropos que entrarían, una mujer y tres hombres, uno de los cuales era Natsu, pero estos eran quienes estaban mas calificados en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo de toda la manada y por eso habían sido enviados por Makarov, para ayudar a las cuatro brujas.

Todos liderados por Kagura, serían los encargados de eliminar la amenaza que presentaba el establecimiento.

Una furgoneta negra estaciona en la entrada del bar, la puerta lateral se abre, y primero que todos, Kagura desciende de ella, y antes de que el matón que estaba en la puerta pudiera reaccionar, lo golpea fuerte en la cabeza con el mango de una espada que llevaba, dejándolo inconsciente. Gajeel mira a Gray que al igual que él se mostraba sorprendido por la velocidad con la que atacó al hombre.

El resto del grupo bajó del vehículo, Natsu fue el último, vieron como espero unos momentos para recomponerse, por el malestar provocado por el viaje y en cuanto lo hizo, buscó con la mirada a los otros, y cuando los vio, los saludo alegre con la mano, por lo que tuvieron que esconderse, esperando que no los haya dejado al descubierto.

Esperaron los tres unos minutos y luego volvieron a la vigilancia. Fuera, a modo de campana, había quedado uno de los hombres lobo, a su lado estaba el matón aún desmayado por el golpe. Desde donde se encontraban no podía escucharse nada, pero dentro debía ser una batalla campal, ya que iban a ser 7 personas contra quienes frecuentaban el bar. Gray ya había visitado el lugar en un día tranquilo como lo era ese jueves, pero sabía que debía haber unas 40 personas, entre vampiros, brujas y hombres lobo, era peligroso, pero también lo eran Kagura y las mujeres que la acompañaban, por eso estaban confiados.

No habían pasado unos diez minutos de que todos habían entrado, cuando ven como un par de camionetas estacionan a cada lado de la furgoneta y de ella desciende un grupo de hombres vestidos de blanco. Los tres se quedan congelados, era un ataque sorpresa, pero o la gente de F.A.C.E. tenía información interna para saber cuando el aquelarre y la manada de Magnolia iban a atacar, o ellos eran muy desafortunados como para justo coincidir con los planes del consejo. El hombre lobo, que estaba en la puerta intenta dar aviso a quienes estaban adentro, pero lo matan sin darle posibilidad y se meten al bar.

Gray y Gajeel intercambian miradas: Natsu estaba adentro.

 _-Te espero abajo.-_ Le dijo Gray, y sin dar aviso, salta de la azotea.

Juvia comenzó a descender por las escaleras de emergencia, con Gajeel pisándole los talones, y cuando apenas toca el suelo, se transforma, su ropa se rompe en el proceso, pero no le importaba, debía ayudar, no podía quedarse impotente sin hacer nada, independientemente si después Makarov lo regañara, lo importante era sacar a Natsu de ese lugar con vida, a como de lugar.

Con su amiga tenían armado cierta estrategia de ataque, que se había ido perfeccionando con los años, y ella ya estaba mirando al cielo, que empezaba a oscurecerse con las nubes que traían una gran tormenta, ella se encargaría de cubrirles las espaldas. Gray mientras estaba apoyado observando desde la esquina del callejón que daba a la calle, cuando Gajeel se posicionó a su lado, corrieron hacia el bar.

Se detuvieron a la entrada, el vampiro le tomó el pulso al licántropo allí tirado, y mirando a Gajeel, movió la cabeza negando, para indicarle que se hallaba muerto, al igual que el custodio a quien el consejo se había ocupado también de asesinar. Entraron al bar donde no se entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, era un todos contra todos. Aunque no quedaban muchos en pie, Kagura junto a otra mujer se enfrentaban a dos matones que cubrían a una mujer, la misma que los había atacado en el bosque, pero parecían manejar la situación.

Había personas muertas, que evidentemente no eran ningún tipo de criatura, pero por lo que parecía el consejo no discriminaba. Gray aguantaba la respiración, para evitar dejarse llevar por un frenesí de sangre, y entro los dos buscaron por el lugar hasta que pudieron ver a un lobo rojizo que estaba siendo arrinconado por un grupo de tres tipos de F.A.C.E., y sin pensarlo, cada uno de ellos se abalanzó sobre uno, y Natsu hizo lo mismo sobre el tercero, eliminando la amenaza.

 _-¡No dejen que escape!-_ Gritaba Kagura desde el suelo, estaba herida, y la mujer a su lado yacía sin vida, igual que los dos tipos que protegían a la otra bruja que huía. Dentro del bar, la mayoría de los del consejo ya estaban abatidos, al igual que quienes se encontraban en el lugar antes del ataque, solo quedaba un licántropo de la manada que se estaba haciendo cargo de un vampiro que lo intentaba eliminar sin éxito.

Gajeel escucha a Juvia gritar su nombre y sale del edificio, seguido de Gray y Natsu. Afuera llovía a cántaros. Gajeel busca a su amiga, quien avanzaba en dirección a unos edificios, cuando la alcanzan ven que la otra bruja se había detenido.

 _-No volvemos a encontrar hermana... y trajiste a tus perritos, que tierna...-_ Le dice mofándose, aunque se la veía algo malherida, intentaba ser irónica. Gray se paró delante de Juvia, los dos lobos se pusieron a cada costado. _\- Ya no estoy de humor para pelear también con ustedes.-_ Un auto llegaba y la bruja se dirigió hacia este, Natsu y Gajeel se lanzaron sobre ella de un salto, pero la mujer los desvió provocando que se golpearan contra la pared, antes de meterse al vehículo, y que este acelerara alejándose a toda velocidad.

Los dos licanos se paraban sacudiendo la cabeza para despejarse tras el golpe y por la lluvia.

Gajeel volvía a su forma humana, mostrándose cansado, tras el bajón de la adrenalina. _-Juvia, detén esto por favor.-_ Ella asentía para luego subir la mirada al cielo, la tormenta se redujo a una llovizna en segundos.

 _-¡Mierda!-_ Gritó Natsu.- _¡Se nos escapó y no conseguimos nada...! ¡Nada!_

 _-Se_ _guimos con la misma información, pero con algunas perdidas.-_ Dijo Gray, no era su intención sonar mal, pero él era alguien frío por naturaleza, y se ganó una mirada intimadente por parte del pelirrosa. _-Es la verdad, solo tenemos el nombre Porla, y eso es todo._

 _-¿Porla?-_ Preguntó Juvia. _\- Gajeel nunca le dijo a Juvia..._

 _-Si, se me habrá pasado.-_ Con todo lo que tenía en mente, a pesar de contarle casi todo lo que iban realizando con los otros dos chicos, no se lo había mencionado.

 _-¿Gajeel no recuerda?-_ Le preguntó Juvia.

La verdad es que el nombre seguía resonando en su cabeza, pero no sabía de donde, lo mas probable es que fuera de algo de su pasado, pasado al cual Juvia también pertenecía. Debería haberle preguntado, pero simplemente no se le había ocurrido. Así que negó con la cabeza.

 _-El padre de Totomaru se apellidaba Porla.-_ Y en cuanto lo dijo, todos los recuerdos empezaron a volver, su compañero de andanzas de esa época, no le tenía mucha estima a su padre, siempre le ponía apelativos despectivos, y rara vez decía su nombre, tal vez por eso no lo recordaba, pero Juvia era mas detallista y tenía buena memoria.

 _-¿Lo conocen?-_ Preguntó Natsu, que no comprendía nada de lo que estaban hablando, Gray se limitaba a observarlos.

- _No, ni Gajeel, ni Juvia lo conocen, -_ Negaba la peliazul. _-pero cuando eramos niños conocimos a quien era hijo de José Porla, puede que sea una coincidencia, pero el apellido es el mismo._

Natsu asintió, y Gajeel estaba tildado pensando. _-Bueno, mejor vayamos a ver los daños...-_ Le dijo Natsu.

 _-Ustedes váyanse, no conviene que los vean aquí.-_ Les dijo Gajeel al vampiro y la bruja, esta iba a protestar. _-Por favor Juvs, prometo te llamo en cuanto vuelva a casa._

Tras despedirse de estos dos volvieron a convertirse en lobos y antes de entrar, tuvieron que tomar ropa que había en la furgoneta. Del grupo de licántropos solo había sobrevivido Natsu, encontraron los cuerpos de Tono, quien vigilaba la entrada, Joy y la única mujer enviada por Makarov: Miki, estaban dentro. Kagura había resultado herida por su propia espada, pero era demasiado terca como para querer que la atendieran, aunque sus heridas se veían bastante feas, pero sin embargo se encargaba de ayudar a Risley, que aunque estaba viva, apenas se mantenía consciente, las otras dos no lo habían logrado.

Entre Gajeel y Natsu se encargaron de meter los cuerpos en la furgoneta, mientras Kagura pedía ayuda, ya que había que desaparecer las camionetas, y huir del lugar, pero ninguno de los dos podía conducir. En menos de 10 minutos un grupo de brujas llegó al lugar para socorrerlos. Se llevaron las dos camionetas, y la furgoneta, y en un auto trasladaron a Kagura y Risley para que pudieran ser atendidas. Les ofrecieron llevarlos, pero se negaron, ya que preferían quedarse a ocuparse de lo que quedaba, y luego irían a ver a Makarov.

Natsu volvió a meterse al bar, y utilizando el alcohol de la barra como combustible, provocó un incendio para destruir todo, y junto con Gajeel se alejaron del lugar en su forma lupina.

Cuando llegaron a la casona, el viejo junto con varios miembros de la manada estaban aguardando su llegada. Esperaban que el viejo los reprendiera, pero la preocupación, que marcaba mas su edad, y luego posterior alivio en la cara del hombre los sorprendió, y en lugar de eso, en cuanto vio a Natsu le dio un fuerte abrazo, y Gajeel que estaba de pie al lado de su amigo, fue incluido en el mismo.

Tiempos oscuros se avecinaban. A pesar de haberse mudado a Magnolia en busca de respuestas, que aún no había conseguido, no podría haber llegado en un momento mas inoportuno, pero también estaba ella, y solo por Levy se sentía capaz de enfrentarse a lo que sea.

Al día siguiente Erza no se presentó en la editorial, Kinana tenía los ojos llorosos, y a Levy la había visto llegar tarde, supuso que iba a estar afectada por todo lo que había sucedido, después de todo, las brujas eran muy unidas, como una hermandad.

Así que al mediodía salió solo a buscar el almuerzo y tras golpear la puerta entró a su oficina. _-Hey, camarón.-_ Dijo tranquilo. _-Traje comida._

Ella levantó la vista del escritorio, donde tenía una pila de papeles, pero sabía que no había estado leyendo, sus ojos se veían colorados, por haber estado llorando, y con marcadas ojeras, que mostraban que no había dormido bien.

 _-Hola Gajeel. Discúlpame, pero no tengo hambre.-_ Y como para negar lo que estaba diciendo, su estómago emitió un quejido.

Él la miró, y sonriendo apoyó las bolsas de papel madera sobre el escritorio. _-Creo que si tienes. Vamos Lev, no puedes esquivar comidas.-_ Le decía mientras giraba la silla donde ella estaba sentada, para que lo enfrentara, y apoyando sus manos en los apoya-brazos, la miraba a los ojos. _-Dime, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?_

Ella lo miró y suspiró. _-Anoche iba a cenar, pero tenía el estómago cerrado, y con todo lo que sucedió, pase la noche en vela.-_ No precisaba decir mucho mas, sabía que Gajeel estaba al tanto de todo.

 _-Y supongo que tampoco desayunaste._ \- No era una pregunta, porque estaba seguro de que no lo había hecho, y ella negó con la cabeza para confirmarlo.

 _-Es que me siento tan culpable.-_ Se tomaba la cabeza. _-Armamos un plan, incluso una de las chicas se había infiltrado a principios de semana, y no entiendo lo que pasó, debería haber propuesto un plan de contingencia, y por mi culpa...-_ Sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

 _-Shhh...detente enana, nada de esto es culpa tuya.-_ La tomaba de lo hombros, sin aplicar mucha fuerza, pero la suficiente como para captar su atención y que ella lo mirara. _-Nadie podía haber previsto que el consejo se apareciera.-_ Apoyó una rodilla en el suelo, para estar a su altura.

 _-Pero..._

 _-No hubo nada que se pudiera hacer. ¿Está bien?-_ Levy iba a contradecirlo, pero Gajeel no se lo permitió.- _Debemos estar agradecidos que al menos algunos de los nuestros lo lograron. Tan malo no pudo haber sido el plan entonces.-_ Eso dibujo una media sonrisa en el rostro de la chica.

Él le secaba con el pulgar las lagrimas que Levy no había podido contener, ella apoyaba su mano sobre la de Gajeel, y luego en un acto que ella consideró atrevido lo abrazó, él se puso tenso en un principio, y ella escondió su cabeza en el pecho del chico, por la vergüenza misma que sentía ante lo que acababa de hacer, pero para su sorpresa Gajeel se relajó, respondiendo al abrazo, arrodillándose para estar más cómodo. La retuvo entre sus brazos mas tiempo del que podía ser apropiado, pero ambos se sentían tan cómodos en esa posición.

Gajeel se había quedado congelado cuando Levy se lanzó a sus brazos, porque sentirla tan cerca lo ponía muy nervioso, su perfume lo volvía loco, y requería de todas sus fuerzas aguantarse las ganas para no besarla, pero ella necesitaba contención, y él quería que ella supiera, que iba a estar para lo que sea que necesitara, por lo que la abraza fuerte, pero sin estrujarla. Era tan pequeña, era como si se perdiera en sus brazos, pero a la vez era como si perteneciera ahí, cerca suyo, ambos fundiéndose en uno solo.

Se separan pasados unos minutos, y los dos se habían sonrojado. _-Ahora come algo. Inténtalo, por mi...?-_ Le dijo Gajeel.

Ella asintió. _-No prometo nada, pero esta bien. No tiene sentido negarte que tengo hambre._

Comieron en silencio, y Levy aunque no terminó su sanwich, al menos comió mas de la mitad.

Las cosas seguían movidas, tanto en el aquelarre como en la manada, pero estos últimos estaban limitados en su accionar, porque ese fin de semana habría luna llena, por lo que Gajeel se quedó en su casa encerrado, y además, Makarov les había dado la orden a todos de que guardaran discreción, a pesar de que era algo mas que sabido por todos los que formaban el grupo.

Todos estaban en estado de máxima alerta, y nadie quería desconfiar de nadie, pero a la vez todos desconfiaban de todos. No creían que pudiera ser una coincidencia que F.A.C.E. apareciera justo en el momento que ellos intentaran atacar.

Gajeel había conversado con Juvia, y coincidieron en que si no podían conseguir nada en Magnolia, tal vez una posibilidad era averiguar algo en otra ciudad, por eso, aunque preferirían poder dejarlo afuera de todo esto, no tuvieron mas opción que plantearle a Lily, si era posible que pudiera conseguir información sobre Totomaru, así de esa forma cambiarían de perspectiva, y en Oak Town quizás pudieran encontrar algún rastro.

En la siguiente semana, todos estaban mas calmados, y el clima ayudaba, por lo que Gajeel después de mucho insistir, logró convencer a Levy para salir a almorzar, en lugar de quedarse en la oficina, como solían hacer. La llevó al lugar donde solía comprar sus almuerzos y luego se sentaron en un parque cercano, los dos necesitaban un ambiente nuevo y refrescante, y aunque fuera algo sencillo como comer al aire libre, ayudaba.

Desde que Levy había vuelto a la oficina, todos los días no solo se juntaban para almorzar, sino que además se enviaban mensajes todo el tiempo, tenían conversaciones sobre cualquier cosa, nunca había estado tan pendiente del celular en su vida, como hasta ahora. Había hablado del tema con Juvia, quien desde que había conocido a Levy, le insistía continuamente que quería que se convirtiera en su cuñada, y Lily no se quedaba atrás, ya que se había aliado con su amiga, y lo llamaba casi a diario para informarle que todavía no había conseguido información del hijo de José Porla, y aprovechando consultaba cuando iba a juntar el coraje suficiente como para aunque sea invitarla a salir. Intentaba posponer el asunto lo máximo posible, cuestionado que tal vez no era el momento, pero día a día se hacía mas difícil estar cerca de la chica, actuando solo como simples compañeros de trabajo.

Últimamente seguía con problemas para dormir, pero era distinto a cuando Levy se había mudado a Magnolia, esta vez era porque al tenerla cerca no podía dejar de pensar en lo que podían llegar a ser, lo que podía llegar a pasar entre ellos , y aunque fueran supuestos, la posibilidad que todo se cumpliera lo tenía entusiasmado, lo que lo hacia ponerse mas nervioso a la hora de tener que dar el siguiente paso.

¿Siempre era tan difícil declararse a la persona que te gustaba o era solo porque Levy era tan especial y él tan patético?

Hasta Natsu lo molestaba por el tema, ya que no sabía que esperaba, debía ser mas audaz y dejar de babear por ella cada vez que estuvieran en la misma habitación. Y tanto este como Wendy le intentaron explicar que Levy era la mujer para él, que era la única con la que iba a compartir su futuro y que no entendían que era lo que esperaba, o era que acaso quería perderla, y la sola idea lo ponía de mal humor... pero era tan complicado.

 _-Deberíamos salir a comer...-_ Largó sin mas mientras ambos comían sentados en una banca.

Ella lo miró ladeando la cabeza. _-¿No es lo que estamos haciendo?.-_ Respondió y luego se llevó la botella de agua a sus labios.

Gajeel se la quedó observando como tragaba el líquido y hasta eso lo ponía, ella era tan sensual aún sin saberlo, tuvo que tragar saliva porque su garganta se había secado, y terminar por imitar el accionar de la chica, y hacer lo mismo al ponerse a beber. Respiró hondo e intentó explicarse.

 _-Me refería a fuera del trabajo...Los dos._ \- Esto no estaba saliendo como Gajeel lo había planeado. _\- No en el trabajo. Cena, ¿tal vez...? O lo que tu quieras...-_ Debía sonar como un estúpido.

 _-¿Qué?-_ Gajeel había hablado agolpando todas las palabras que se le hizo complicado comprenderlo.

 _-Tu y yo... Salir a cenar.-_ Dijo de forma mas pausada.- _Si tu quieres, por supuesto.-_ Dijo inseguro.

 _-Oh...-_ Levy se quedó sin palabras, era un efecto que Gajeel tenía sobre ella. Dejó la botella a un lado en la banca y lo observó. Podía parecer todo salvaje y audaz, pero a la vez ser tan tierno. A veces la desconcertaba, porque era como si él no supiera como la afectaba, pero la forma en que se comportaba con ella, tenía que ser a propósito, pidiera lo que pidiera ella estaba dispuesta hacerlo. Ella era mas inteligente que esto, ¿por qué entonces reaccionaba como una adolescente? Y estaba tardando de mas en responder, y él la continuaba observando con esa mirada penetrante, como si leyera sus pensamientos, ¿tan trasparente era? Era su culpa, él la inquietaba.

Gajeel la miraba mientras ella se quedaba en silencio pensando. Había sido un estúpido, por supuesto que ella no iba a querer salir a cenar con él, recién había roto una relación de años, y él debería haber considerado sus tiempos, en lugar de apresurarse porque todos los presionaban.

 _-Entiendo si no quieres. Haz como si no hubiese dicho nada.-_ Dijo Gajeel mirando al suelo. _-No debí preguntar, lo siento._

Levy lo miró y empezó a abrir la boca para responderle, pero la volvió a cerrar, no le salía ninguna frase con sentido. No quería que él pensara que lo rechazaba porque tardaba en responder, es que estaba tan nerviosa. - _El sábado.-_ Dijo al fin, y fue como liberarse de un peso, él volvió a verla a los ojos con una media sonrisa, que le quitaba la respiración. _-Pasa por mi casa a las ocho..._ \- Sentía como el calor subía a su rostro.

 _-Genial.-_ Dijo contento Gajeel. _-Es una cita.-_ Y en cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca, él también comenzó a sonrojarse.

Lo había logrado, le había propuesto salir, y ella había aceptado. Pero ¿y ahora? ¿qué iba a hacer durante la cita? ¿de qué hablarían? ¿y si hacía algo mal? Necesitaba ayuda, ¿pero de quién?. Juvia era la mas cercana, pero ella era demasiado romántica. ¿Natsu? ¿Cómo si él pudiera darle consejos respecto a eso? No sabía como había conseguido empezar una relación con la rubia... Bueno, si tenía pareja no debía ser tan tonto en ese aspecto. ¿En qué pensaba? No, mejor a Natsu no... ¿Gray? Menos, era demasiado inexpresivo como para ayudarlo en eso. Solo quedaba Lily... no, no tenía suerte, se iba a reír en cuanto le pidiera ayuda, pero no tenía otra opción.

Levy estaba gritando internamente. Iba a salir en una cita. Con Gajeel. En una cita. Tenía que hablarlo con las chicas. ¿Cómo iba a vestirse? ¿Debería recogerse el cabello o llevarlo suelto? Él le había mencionado que le gustaba su cabello. Quería impresionarlo, y no verse como habitualmente lo hacía, iba a necesitar toda la ayuda posible. Solo esperaba poder mantener bajo control a sus amigas...

No volvieron a mediar palabra hasta que volvieron a la oficina. Pero había asuntos mas importantes de los que ocuparse, las desapariciones en Magnolia habían aumentado, y parecía que los vampiros no estaban siendo tan discretos, la policía comenzaba a sospechar, y no había nada que Makarov pudiera hacer para evitarlo, por mas contactos que tuviera dentro de la fuerza, lo único que había mencionado era que su nieto iba a regresar un tiempo a la ciudad para colaborar en lo que pudiera, ya que necesitaban toda la ayuda posible.

* * *

¿En qué se había metido? En el momento que Levy había llamado a Cana y a Lucy, poniéndolas en tele-conferencia a ambas, para contarles que Gajeel la había invitado a cenar, supo que había sido un error, pero era tarde para dar marcha atrás, y el sábado temprano las tenía ambas en su departamento. Como Lucy tenía las llaves por cualquier emergencia, sus dos amigas habían entrado directamente y la habían encontrado recién salida de la ducha.

Así que ahora estaba sentada en su cama, envuelta en una toalla y con el cabello mojado, viendo como se convertía en el conejillo de indias de las chicas frente a ella.

 _-Lev, traje un montón de opciones para que probemos.-_ Lucy le decía muy entusiasmada.

 _-Si, y yo también traje algo.-_ Se quejaba Cana, haciéndole caras a la rubia y le mostraba en una mano una bolsa y en la otra dos botellas de vino.- _Y alcohol, quieres ir relajada, ¿no, princesa?_

 _-Cana, no voy a beber, sabes que empiezo a reírme por cualquier cosa, y no quiero que él piense que soy una tonta.-_ Respondía nerviosa Levy.

 _-Oh, Lev, con como vamos a vestirte, es en lo que menos pensará. Te lo aseguro...-_ Lucy sonreía picara. _\- Cana, pon música..._

Decidieron que el cabello lo llevaría suelto, a excepción del flequillo que lo sostendría con una hebilla. Cana se encargó de peinarla, ya que ella sabía manejar el pelo ondeado, a diferencia de Lucy que había sido bendecida con un pelo lacio, sin frizz y fácil de manejar.

 _-Bueno muñeca, mira lo que te traje.-_ Le pasaba la bolsa que había traído y bebía de su copa de vino.

Levy abrió los ojos de par en par. _-No, no voy a ponerme esto._

 _-¿Por qué no? Es tu talla...-_ Le guiñaba el ojo. _-Y debes ser como una chica exploradora: "Siempre lista"-_ Le hacía un saludo militar. _-Supongo que estás depilada..._

Levy estaba sosteniendo el conjunto de ropa interior que su amiga le había traído, o mejor dicho los pequeños retazos de tela de encaje y transparencias apenas unidos por finísimas cintas. _-Si, pero...-_ Levy se detuvo porque había empezado a hablar de mas y las otras dos chicas habían empezado a reír. _-¡No va a pasar nada!-_ Se apresuró a corregirse, pero ya era tarde, sus amigas la miraban con esas sonrisas imborrables en sus rostros.

- _¿Quién sabe?-_ Se encogía de hombros Lucy. _-Por la forma en que tu y Gajeel se miran..._

 _-Vamos, muñeca. No pierdes nada...-_ Intentaba convencerla Cana.

Sus amigas ganaron la disputa y Levy había terminado llevando la diminuta lencería, y un vestido que estaba segura que Lucy lo había comprado para ella. Resultaban bastante sospechosas las excusas de la rubia que le comentaba que había cometido un error con el talle y como no tenía devolución, tuvo que conservarlo, aunque no pudieron hacer nada respecto a los zapatos, ya que terminó por ponerse unas botitas texanas de taco bajo, porque como iba a caminar, quería estar cómoda, y carecía de sentido usar tacos altos con la diferencia de altura que existía entre ella y Gajeel. Lucy le estaba dando los últimos toques al maquillaje cuando su teléfono celular empezó a sonar.

 _-Hey, camarón._

 _-Hola Gajeel.-_ Levy respondía, y silenciaba con la mano a las dos chicas que empezaban a cuchichear detrás suyo.

 _-No se bien cual es el timbre de tu departamento.-_ Le decía confundido.- _Pero estoy abajo._

 _-Voy bajando entonces.-_ Respondía nerviosa. _-Te veo en nada._

 _-Espero aquí._

Levy cortó la comunicación, y sus dos amigas soltaron un gritito.

 _-Conquístalo Levy.-_ Decía Lucy emocionada.

 _-Ya es tuyo...Solo hay que cerrar el trato, princesa.-_ La morena levantaba su copa.

Levy ponía los ojos en blanco, mientras se ponía un chaleco de jean que Cana le había prestado. _-Nos vemos chicas.-_ Se despidió, pero antes de atravesar su puerta, se detuvo. _-Deseénme suerte._

Gajeel no sabía que hacer, no quería que Levy viera que era una manojo de nervios, pero no podía evitarlo, esperaba al menos no estar transpirado. Gray lo había alcanzado en el auto, porque se había tenido que dar tres duchas, porque había estado sudando por los nervios toda la tarde, y no ayudaba el hecho de que Juvia se había aparecido enviada por Lily para ayudarlo a estar listo para la salida, haciéndolo pensar en todos lo escenarios posibles que se podían presentar a lo largo de la noche, y peor fue cuando Gray con Natsu llegaron a su casa para acribillarlo con preguntas sobre cuales eran sus planes. ¿Cómo si él supiera lo que iba a hacer? Había hablado toda la semana con Lily, pero ni flirtear y menos actuar como un caballero iban a funcionarle. Su amigo desistió en su intento de darle mas sugerencias y le había dicho que fuera él mismo, pero hasta ahora eso no había funcionado, ya que solo eran amigos que trabajaban juntos... estaba perdido y no estaba listo para esto. Se quedó observando hacia el estacionamiento, tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que no se había dado cuenta que Levy estaba detrás de él, observándolo divertida, hasta que ella le tocó el hombro.

 _-Hola Gajeel._

Él se dio vuelta, y se quedó mudo. Estaba bellísima, mas que lo usual, si es que eso era posible. Recorrió todo su cuerpo con su mirada: llevaba unos zapatos cómodos ya que ella había sugerido que iban a caminar, sus piernas se veían interminables, independientemente de su estatura, mas por el hecho de que la falda del vestido era muy corta, el color rojo destacaba en su pálida piel y con el azul claro de su cabello, que llevaba suelto, pero a diferencia de como solía llevar a diario, no se había sostenido el flequillo con un pañuelo, sino con una hebilla, y como la noche era cálida no llevaba abrigo mas que una chaleco que cortaba un poco con eso rojo que distraía. Gajeel sentía la necesidad de pedirle que diera una vuelta para él, para poder ver si en la parte de atrás no se levantaba mostrando mas de lo necesario, no quería tener que estar pendiente de la mirada de cualquier hombre que la viera, mas porque ella se había vestido así para él, y para nadie mas. Estaba maquillada de forma tan delicada, que su rostro se veía angelical, a la vez que su cuerpo emanaba un fuego mas ardiente que el mismo infierno. Respiró hondo, porque Levy se veía demasiado... deliciosa.

 _-Di algo por favor.-_ Ella comenzó a mostrarse insegura.- _Es demasiado ¿no?_

Se dio cuenta que se había quedado callado mas tiempo de lo que podía resultar cortés.

 _-Es perfecto.-_ Se apresuró a decir y ella se sonrojó con su respuesta. _-Te ves bien, camarón._

 _-Gracias.-_ Ella también había aprovechado el tiempo que él estuvo observándola, para contemplarlo. Se había recogido el cabello de forma desprolija detrás y dos mechones quedaban sueltos enmarcando su rostro, llevaba una camisa de jean arremangada, unos pantalones de gabardina verde oliva, y unos zapatos marrones. Se veía tan sexy, vestido tan casual, que ella por un momento se creyó sobrevestida para la ocasión, pero sus palabras la habían hecho sentir mejor, y aunque nunca se lo fuera a contar a las chicas, el llevar esa ropa interior tan sexy, la hacía sentir provocativa, y sentirse así al lado de Gajeel era algo bueno.

 _-¿Vamos?-_ Le preguntó Gajeel, y ella asintió.

En un principio Levy no sabía a donde planeaba llevarla, y a medida que avanzaban las cuadras, mas confundida estaba. Pero fue una sorpresa agradable cuando llegaron a la feria, cuasi parque de diversiones que tenía Magnolia. Habían pasado años de la última vez que había ido, pero no recordaba haberse divertido ni la mitad de lo que se divirtió junto a Gajeel, comieron en unos puestos del lugar, y a pesar de que las atracciones le provocaran bastante malestar, él no quiso dejar de subirse. Eso si, los juegos donde debía probar su puntería o fuerza le resultaron pan comido, aunque a pesar de la cantidad de tickets ganados el único premio al que podían aspirar era un peluche pequeño, que ni la mirada asesina de Gajeel pudo cambiar, pero Levy eligió un peluche de un gatito negro, y de esa forma pudo calmar a su cita para alivio del chico que se ocupaba de canjear los premios.

Levy no quería que la noche acabara, la había pasado tan bien, como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Era pasada medianoche y Gajeel había insistido en acompañarla hasta la puerta de su departamento, porque como la puerta del edificio se abría desde adentro, luego podía salir sin problemas.

Ella no tenía en mente las mismas locas ideas que Cana, pero podía invitar a pasar a Gajeel. ¿Qué podría haber de malo en eso?

 _-La pasé muy bien...-_ Dijo luego de abrir la puerta, quedándose parada en el umbral. - _Gracias...-_ Le dijo con lo que intentaba ser una mirada sexy.

 _-No tienes porque...-_ Le respondía Gajeel totalmente perdido en sus ojos. _-Yo también me divertí..._

 _-Excepto en la parte en la que nos subimos en la montaña rusa...-_ Sonrió ampliamente.

 _-No... incluso en esa parte.-_ Dijo Gajeel dando un resoplido divertido encogiéndose de hombros, y luego apoyó un brazo sobre el marco de la puerta, inclinándose para dejar su rostro a centímetros del de ella. _-Es que verás, por ti soy capaz de todo, hasta de subirme a una montaña rusa..._

Le dijo dándole esa sonrisa soberbia, y Levy perdió la razón, definitivamente lo iba a invitar a pasar a su departamento. Él la observaba con sus ojos de un rojo ardiente de pasión y ella solo pudo lamer sus labios resecos, anticipándose al beso que sabía que llegaría, apretando con todas sus fuerzas el peluche en sus manos, para que él no notara sus nervios. La misma electricidad que siempre fluía entre ellos, estaba dando chispazos en esos momentos.

 _-Levy...?-_ Tanto ella como Gajeel se detuvieron y miraron en dirección al ascensor. Allí de pie estaba Freed, observándolos sin entender lo que había interrumpido. Gajeel se enderezó, pero no dijo nada, Levy vio su cambio de actitud, y se puso seria al ver a su ex pareja en el edificio.

- _Freed, ¿por qué estas aquí?-_ Le preguntó Levy, no quería sonar tan cortante, pero estaba bastante molesta como para evitarlo, y se daba cuenta lo tenso que estaba Gajeel al lado suyo.

 _-Tengo la llave de abajo. ¿Recuerdas?-_ Le mostró una llave en su mano. Levy había olvidado que él, como Lucy, también tenía una copia. Freed en la otra sostenía un libro. _-Vine mas temprano y golpeé la puerta, tu vecina me dijo que no estabas. Esperé en el auto leyendo y subí cuando te vi entrar._

Ella asintió. - _Si, eso explica como, pero no el ¿por qué...?_

 _-Oh, si...-_ Freed miró a Gajeel y luego de vuelta Levy. _-Tenemos que hablar._

 _-Creo que ya hablamos todo lo que teníamos que hablar.-_ Le dijo directa.

 _-Por favor Lev, no seas así conmigo._

Gajeel estaba sumamente enojado, se sentía a punto de estallar y no creía poder contenerse. De todos los escenarios que Juvia le había planteado que podían suceder, este no era uno de ellos. _-¿Quieres que me encargue?-_ Le dijo a Levy.

Ella lo miró.- _¿Qué?-_ Pero entendiendo.- _No, no es necesario. Gracias por todo Gajeel, luego hablamos, creo que veré que quiere decirme..._

 _-¿Estás segura?-_ Ella asintió.- _Como quieras.-_ Gajeel estaba totalmente enojado, así que la saluda con la cabeza y pasa por al lado de Freed, sin dirigirle palabra y sin mirarlo, para bajar por las escaleras.

Levy suspiró triste, no era así como quería que acabe la noche. _-Pasa.-_ Le dijo a Freed, él no dijo nada y entró al departamento.

Gajeel estaba rabioso, porque todo había salido tan bien durante toda la noche, pero entonces, ¿tenía que aparecer el idiota de su ex y arruinar todo? Ella era suya, no podía ser de nadie mas.

Tenía que tranquilizarse, sus amigos no podían estar equivocados, Natsu y Wendy se lo habían dicho, pero todo parecía ser tan complicado entre él y Levy. Y entonces detuvo su descenso y recordó lo que su padre le contaba cuando era niño. Metalicana solía contarle sobre lo que él tenía con su madre, que era mucho mas que amor, que había sido el destino que los había unido, y le había dicho que algún día el sentiría lo mismo. Y por primera vez, estuvo seguro de lo que sentía. Levy era su destino, no podía enojarse con ella, debía confiar...

Sube las escaleras y comienza a escuchar los gritos apenas llega al séptimo piso. No iba a interrumpir, por lo que se sienta fuera del departamento, esperando, expectante.

 _-¡No voy a volver a Crocus!_

 _-¡Levy, por favor! Actúa con madurez.-_ Le reclamaba Freed.- _Si quieres no tenemos porque casarnos, por lo menos por ahora, tu decidirás cuando..._

 _-¡No soy inmadura!_ \- Le decía ofendida.- _¡Tu te estás comportando como un completo imbécil!_

 _-¡No lo hago! ¡Solo soy el único que piensa en que es lo mejor para ambos! Lo mejor para ti.._.- Respiraba tratando de calmarse. _-Si vienes a Crocus, podrás dejar todo esto atrás... dejar de vivir bajo la sombra de tu abuela, tratando de pagar los errores de tu madre._

 _-¡Yo no... Argh...-_ Estaba histérica y al borde del llanto. _-Yo soy yo, nadie mas... no tengo que vivir la vida que mi abuela quería, ni pensar en una madre que nunca estuvo ahí para mi, solo quiero ser feliz. ¿Tan difícil de entender es eso para ti?_

 _-No, es lo que yo quiero para ti..._

Levy no dijo mas nada por unos momentos. _-Freed...-_ Dijo en un susurro. _-¿Tú me amas?_

 _-Lev...esto no se trata de amor.-_ Fue su respuesta.

 _-Es verdad.-_ Dijo seria.- _Se trata de hacer lo correcto, ¿no?_ \- Él asintió, Levy no pudo aguantar mas, y comenzó a llorar. _-Lo correcto ahora es que te vayas de mi casa._

 _-Levy...-_ Freed la miró como pidiéndole que se calme.

 _-¡Ahora!-_ Le gritó.

 _-Como gustes.-_ Le responde molesto, toma el libro que llevaba en la mano y saca un sobre, y lo deja sobre la mesada.- _Es la propuesta de la editorial Edolas. Si aceptas, debes contactarlos para firmar contrato, serán flexibles contigo y tus tiempos, por lo que están dispuestos a negociar lo que sea que no te agrade, ya que quedaron bastantes impresionados por tu curriculum y mas aún tras haberte conocido.-_ Freed estaba por abrir la puerta.

 _-Freed.-_ Él se detiene pensando que Levy había cambiado de opinión, pero ella extendió la mano.- _La llave._

 _-Toda tuya.-_ Se la devolvió y abandonó el departamento de un portazo. _  
_

Gajeel lo observaba, Freed estaba furioso, se notaba.

 _-¿Qué haces ahí tirado como un perro?-_ Le dice. A Gajeel no le molesta como le habla, ya que tras la discusión que había podido escuchar gracias a su audición, entendía que el tipo estaba demasiado fuera de sus cabales como para responder de una forma menos hostil.

 _-Mas bien como un lobo...-_ Fue su respuesta.

 _-Genial, lo único que me faltaba.-_ No le dice mucho mas, y lo observa hasta que se sube al ascensor y escucha como este desciende.

Gajeel se pone de pie, y golpea la puerta. _-¡Te dije que te fueras! -_ Se escucha a Levy gritar desde dentro. _\- ¿¡Qué...-_ Se detiene en cuanto lo ve. _-Gajeel, pensé que te habías ido._

 _-No podía.-_ Le responde viendo como ella se secaba las lagrimas. No le gustaba verla sufrir.

Ella parecía darse cuenta. - _Estoy bien, no te preocupes.-_ Intentaba sonreír, pero sus ojos seguían viéndose tristes.

Él no pudo evitarlo y la abrazó. _-Levy, quizás no pueda arreglar las cosas, pero haré lo mejor por escucharte, sin importar lo que tengas para decir...-_ Le dijo y pudo sentir como ella volvía a llorar, aferrándose con fuerza a su camisa.

Tener a Gajeel diciendo estas palabras era lo que necesitaba, pero también era mas de lo que merecía. Se sentía tan frágil y no quería que la viera de esa forma. _-Supongo que ya escuchaste todo lo que había para escuchar. Ahora... creo que solo quiero estar sola..._

Él le dio un beso en la coronilla. _-Esta bien, pero para lo que necesites sabes que cuentas conmigo.-_ Ella asentía con la cabeza escondida en su pecho, pero cuando Gajeel intenta separarse, ella no lo suelta.

 _-Quédate, por favor...-_ Le pidió sin mirarlo.

 _-Seguro.-_ Le dijo y entraron al departamento.

Se sentaron en el sofá y Levy se sacó los botas para estar mas cómoda y se recostó sobre el pecho de Gajeel, él no se apartó de su lado, ni se quejó de que estuviera mojando su camisa con lagrimas. Le sacó la hebilla, y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello para ayudarla a tranquilizarse. Levy no podía parar de llorar, se sentía herida, todas sus mayores inseguridades habían sido mencionadas esa noche, y ya no podía siquiera intentar ser fuerte.

 _-No tienes que ser fuerte todo el tiempo, ¿sabes?_ \- Le decía susurrándole, como si supiera lo que ella estaba pensando. _-Yo puedo cuidarte..._

 _-¿Es que nadie puede amarme sin querer que cambie o que pretenda ser alguien que no soy?-_ Dijo agotada, porque la voz de Gajeel la relajaba, hacía que quisiera contarle todo, y lograba lo que nadie nunca había logrado: calmarla, haciendo que el tiempo se detenga, encerrándola en una burbuja donde solo estaban ellos dos.

 _-Yo no lo hago...-_ Le dijo muy bajo, haciendo descender su mano de sus cabellos a su cintura para acercarla mas a él, y con su otra mano sostuvo la de Levy.

 _-Yo tampoco...-_ Ella entrelazó sus dedos con los de Gajeel y se quedó dormida.

* * *

 **Hubo acción, palabra que tras leer los anteriores caps, me doy cuenta que siempre digo en la nota final (Para Bianca es como decir** ** _Beetlejuice o Candyman, cuando la escribo 485.351 veces aparece jaja), también_ es como que tuvimos un Freed "corta mambo", y una relación floreciente.**

 **Se complicó mucho hacer el cap para el viernes, pero pude terminarlo y acá está, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews a Yume Fujimi, Shonenevolution,** **Hati-chan, levyroses y Asia12, que me hace el aguante desde la primera historia que publiqué en FF.  
**

 **Wendy:La abuela de Levy nos atormenta TuT jaja. Mas GaLe en este cap, y preparate porque se viene mas todavía.**

 **Crispy:En el próximo va a estar la conversación/amenaza/advertencia de Jet y Droy para Gajeel jaja. Y con respecto a lo de que ya lo sabe todo el mundo, ahora Gajeel lo sabe, y Levy un poco mas inconsciente también.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer. Un abrazo enorme.**


	14. Confirmation

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y la portada a Rusky boz.**

* * *

¿Cómo era que estar a su lado la tranquilizara de tal forma? No podía controlarse, todos estos nuevos sentimientos dentro de ella eran abrumadores, pero a la vez la hacían sentir una calidez inexplicable.

Había expresado en voz alta su duda mas grande. Y él había respondido que la quería como era, no había dicho esas palabras, pero la idea estaba implícita. Y sus palabras sonaban tan sinceras que tuvo que decirle la verdad, ella también sentía lo mismo, a pesar de que eran pocos los meses desde que se habían conocido, estaba a merced del licano que la había salvado de aquel ladrón.

Tras años de sentirse sola, a pesar de estar rodeada de gente, desde que él había aparecido en su vida, había dejado de experimentar ese vacío. Había una electricidad siempre presente entre los dos, se sentía como magnetismo, y eso le indicaba que pertenecía donde fuera que él estuviera, sin querer cambiar nada de él, porque para ella era perfecto como era, con sus manías, defectos y virtudes, con su historia, con todo lo que era y representaba, era mejor persona de lo que él mismo creía y seguía probándolo constantemente.

Ambos eran criaturas del inframundo, ocultas ante las personas normales, viviendo realidades paralelas, actuando bajo las sombras, pero no frente al otro, porque cuando estaba con Gajeel, por primera vez sentía que podía ser ella misma, y que él no la juzgaba por ello. Porque era verdad, hacían un buen equipo.

¿Quién iba a imaginar que la nieta de quien fuera la gran reina de las brujas de Magnolia, acabaría enamorada de un licántropo...? Su abuela ya no estaba con ella, sino hubiese reprobado esa relación y hecho todo en su poder para impedirla, y lo hubiese logrado, porque así de poderosa era, aunque había tenido la mala fortuna de que tanto su hija, como su nieta no quisieran seguir sus pasos. Levy soportó durante años la presión de tener que ocupar el lugar de su madre, esa mujer que apenas conocía y recordaba, esa mujer que cuando ella tenía tan solo días la había entregado a su abuela, y aunque años mas tarde volvió a buscarla, la reina del aquelarre de aquel entonces lo impidió, y Levy nunca supo la razón. Tal vez su destino hubiese sido distinto si la hubiese criado su madre, tal vez hubiese sido criada con amor y aceptada por lo que era, en lugar de ser una constante decepción. Pero eso ya no importaba, ella era libre de tomar sus propias decisiones, y elegir con quien estar era una decisión que solo ella podía tomar.

Y esos fueron sus últimos pensamientos de semi-conciencia antes de rendirse ante el sueño.

Cuando despertó se sentía mucho mas relajada, había llorado lo suficiente como para espantar a Gajeel, pero sin embargo él seguía ahí, a su lado. No sabía la hora que era, supuso que se había despertado por la costumbre diaria, que a pesar de estar en día de fin de semana, la hacía despertarse alrededor de las 8 de la mañana. El sillón no era un lugar muy cómodo para dormir, ni siquiera para ella con su altura, no quería imaginar como Gajeel, con su mas de metro ochenta, había logrado hacerlo, y mas con ella prácticamente sobre él, pero él se las había arreglado para aún así, seguir teniéndola abrazada por la cintura, mientras su otro brazo colgaba fuera del sillón. No quería molestarlo, mas después de como se había comportado con ella, pero tal vez debería despertarlo para decirle si quería ir a la cama, allí estaría mas cómodo, y era domingo por lo que podían quedarse un rato mas descansando.

Se incorporó un poco y tomándolo de su camisa le susurró. _-Gajeel despierta.-_ Pero él continuaba con sus ojos cerrados.- _Gajeel, levántate así vamos a la cama...-_ Posó su mano en su mejilla.

 _-Mhn..._ -Él abrió un ojo y la observó, pero luego lo cerró y apoyó su mano sobre la de Levy. _-Buen día, camarón. ¿Cómo amaneciste?-_ Retiró su mano y se restregó los ojos, ella dejó caer su mano a su pecho.

 _-Mejor, gracias por quedarte.-_ Le dijo volviendo a recostarse en su pecho.

- _Cuando quieras.-_ Emitió un sonoro bostezo tras decir eso. Ella se sonrojó por sus palabras, por lo que no quiso mirarlo, tras la cita tal vez también se podría haber quedado, en otras circunstancias, pero todo terminó de otro manera.

 _-¿Quieres ir a recostarte a la cama?-_ Sugirió Levy y separándose de Gajeel después de estar toda la noche acurrucados, se sentó a su lado.

 _-Es una buena idea._ \- Cerró los ojos, se estiró y le sonaron todos los huesos de la espalda. _-Me duele todo...-_ Levy se rió y Gajeel abrió lo ojos para mirarla.

 _-Perdón por eso._

 _-No tienes que disculparte...-_ Escucharla reírse era algo bueno, después de haberla tenido que consolar la noche anterior. Estaba hermosa, a pesar de tener los ojos un poco hinchados por haber llorado, su cabello estaba algo despeinado, pero no tanto, teniendo en cuenta que casi no se habían movido de la posición en la que cayeron dormidos. _-¿Qué hora es?-_ Le preguntó y ella negó con la cabeza en respuesta, entonces él busco su celular que había dejado en la mesa y se fijó la hora. _-Mierda..._

 _-¿Qué? ¿Qué hora es?-_ Él le mostró la pantalla de su teléfono.- _Es temprano, son las nueve...-_ Él solo tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y se cubrió los ojos con un brazo.- _Y deberías poner algo en tu celular, y no dejar la imagen que viene por default..._

- _No tengo ninguna para poner...-_ Ella se pone de pie y él la sigue con la mirada, viendo como ella busca su celular en su chaleco, que estaba apoyado en la banqueta junto a la mesada.

 _-Ayer tomé muchas fotos.-_ Le dijo buscando en su móvil y volviendo a sentarse.- _Mira, esta se ve linda.-_ Él se acerca para ver la foto, era una de ellos dos mirando la cámara. Recordaba esa foto, la había tomado antes de subirse a la montaña rusa: ella estaba de pie sosteniendo con las dos manos el celular y él la abrazaba por la cintura, apoyando el mentón en su hombro, ambos sonreían felices, parecían una pareja y la idea le gustaba.

 _-Me gusta, pero no se si queda bien que ponga esa foto...-_ Aún no eran una pareja y no quería apresurar las cosas.

 _-Hagamos esto.-_ Le decía Levy y le enviaba la foto por whatsapp.- _Yo también la pondré y así los dos tendremos el mismo fondo de pantalla, ¿qué te parece?_

 _-Gihi, seguro camarón...-_ Tomó su celular y colocó la foto. Entonces su celular vibra, Natsu le había enviado un mensaje avisando que en una rato pasaría a buscarlo.- _Tengo que irme..._

Ella se levanta y le toma un brazo y tironea.- _No, vamos a dormir..._

 _-Nada me gustaría mas, pero tengo que, o Makarov me matará._

 _-Está bien,-_ Levy hizo pucheros y Gajeel se sintió a punto de mandar a la mierda a toda la manada y quedarse con ella, pero tenía que ir. Si lograban mantener Magnolia segura, ella también lo estaría.- _pero hago café, ¿te parece? ¿tienes tiempo?_

 _-No mucho, pero...-_ Tenía que ir caminando a su casa, y era un trecho largo, nunca llegaría a tiempo si se quedaba a desayunar. _-No importa, tomaré un taxi.-_ Odiaba hacerlo, pero de esa forma el trayecto se hacía en diez minutos, y podía quedarse un rato mas junto a Levy.

 _-Genial.-_ Ella se apresuró a ir a la cocina y empezó a preparar café para Gajeel y un té para ella.- _Las galletas están arriba en la alacena._

 _-Todavía estoy dormido y ya me estás dando órdenes...-_ Le decía en broma.

- _Son las desventajas de ser tan alto...-_ Le sacó la lengua y Gajeel empezó a reírse mientras comía.

Desayunaron rápido y a la hora de despedirse los dos estaban parados en la puerta. Gajeel no quería irse, pero no tenía mucha opción. _-Bueno, camarón, te veo mañana en el trabajo..._

 _-Si...-_ Ella se removió incómoda.- _Gracias por ayer, Gajeel. Fuiste muy bueno conmigo, quedándote y todo, y... realmente lo siento, por haberte hecho pasar por esa situación..._

 _-Olvídalo. Lo haría de nuevo, no me gusta verte llorar, así que espero que no se repita.-_ Ella asintió contenta.

 _-Hasta mañana Gajeel.-_ Él la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente.

 _-Hasta mañana, Lev.-_ Cuando se separaron pensó en besarla apropiadamente, pero su celular volvió a vibrar, Natsu le avisaba que lo estaba esperando. Solían reunirse temprano, porque como iban caminando demoraban bastante, y sabiendo que su amigo había llegado a su casa y estaba adentro, por lo que seguro estaba comiéndose todo, era hora de partir.- _Debo irme._

Se despidió y tuvo que tomar un taxi, pero Natsu siempre llegaba tarde, así que por una vez que él lo hiciera, no pasaba nada. Se quedó mirando la pantalla de su celular a la foto con Levy, se veía bien en sus brazos, feliz... y se prometió que nunca mas nadie la haría sufrir, mientras él pudiera evitarlo.

Cuando llegó a su casa Natsu estaba desayunando viendo televisión, Gajeel lo dejó hacer a sus anchas y se dio una ducha para luego ir con el pelirrosa caminando hacia lo de Makarov, hubiese sido mejor ir desde lo de Levy, ya que su departamento no quedaba muy lejos de la casa del líder de la manada, pero quería cambiarse de ropa y la ducha lo ayudaría a despertarse del todo.

Natsu no dejaba de preguntarle por la cita del día anterior, y el motivo del porque no había pasado la noche en su casa. Fue tal su insistencia que terminó contándole lo sucedido con Freed para que no lo molestara.

Llegaron a la reunión y allí pudo conocer a Laxus, el nieto de Makarov. El tipo era bastante callado, y se limito a saludarlo con la cabeza cuando los presentaron. Era extraño, porque tenía cierto parecido con su abuelo, pero era enorme, mucho mas alto que Gajeel, con su cuerpo mas trabajado, y estando de pie junto al viejo, hacía lucir a su abuelo mucho mas pequeño en tamaño.

El motivo de volver a reunirse, era para comentar acerca de la información que iban recabando, que era muy poca, y los planes a seguir, y ahí fue cuando surgió el problema. Para su sorpresa Wendy estaba totalmente ofuscada por las decisiones tomadas por el líder, ya que junto con las brujas, gracias a sus contactos con cazadores independientes o retirados, lograron infiltrar a Doranbolt en el consejo, no comentó mucho mas de la forma en que lo habían logrado, pero fue la primera vez que Gajeel escuchó a Wendy levantar la voz, y por eso motivo decidió ponerse de su lado, y Natsu hizo lo mismo, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada, y por mas que ellos intentaron razonar con Makarov, sus planteos no fueron escuchados, por lo que a pesar de que al igual que en las demás ocasiones se juntarían a comer, ella se fue a su casa, y no quiso que nadie la acompañe.

Gajeel no se quedó mucho mas, y se fue a su casa temprano tras almorzar, estaba cansado y realmente le dolía todo. Como pasaba por delante del edificio donde vivía Levy, le envió un mensaje, tal vez podrían ir a tomar algo, para que ella no se sintiera sola, y así distenderse. La chica no tardó mucho en responder, pero no estaba en casa sino en lo de la novia de Natsu, a Gajeel no le molestó porque sabía que seguro necesitaba su tiempo de chicas. Lo que no pensó era que él iba a tener su tiempo de amigas, cuando Juvia lo estuviera esperando en su departamento para conversar de todo lo sucedido en la cita. Su amiga estaba totalmente emocionada, porque a pesar de que no habían previsto que la ex pareja de Levy se apareciera, Gajeel había sabido manejar la situación de una excelente forma, y Juvia estaba muy orgullosa de él.

Pero a pesar del avance en su relación, después del sábado, las cosas entre Gajeel y Levy se estancaron. Solo compartían sus almuerzos, pero no tenían mucho tiempo para nada mas, ya que estaban desbordados de trabajo. Gajeel tuvo que participar en varias entrevistas, porque la fecha de mudanza de la editorial estaba fijada, habían conseguido un nuevo espacio, no muy lejos de donde estaban, pero mucho mas grande. Y no encontraban ningún momento para juntarse fuera del trabajo, ya que tanto la manada como el aquelarre, les estaban demandando su tiempo libre. Pero no dejaban de mensajearse, cosa que fue notada por Jet y Droy.

 _-Redfox.-_ Jet llama a Gajeel. - _Mira me pidió que te diera esto.-_ Le pasa unos papeles.

 _-Gracias.-_ Gajeel que estaba con su celular, deja este apoyado en el escritorio, se saca uno de los auriculares del oído y toma los informes que le pasaba el colorado y los revisaba, sin percatarse de que Jet se había quedado congelado al lado suyo.- _¿Pasa algo?_

 _-Nop, nada, nada.-_ Le dice pálido y se acerca hasta el escritorio de Droy. Gajeel no le presta atención y vuelve a escuchar música, ya que las sesiones de jazz lo relajaban a la hora de trabajar.

 _-Droy.-_ Jet se había apoyado en el escritorio de su amigo, quien estaba comiendo unos snacks, mientras revisaba su casilla de correo en la pc.- _Droy..._

 _-¿Qué pasa?-_ Respondía levantando la vista del monitor.- _¿Por qué estas hablando tan bajo?_

 _-Acabo de ver algo que...-_ Respiraba agitado y miraba al otro ocupante de esa oficina. _-Redfox tiene una foto suya abrazado a Levy de fondo del celular._

 _-Eh...?-_ Droy se quedaba pensando.- _¿Es una que ella lleva puesto algo rojo y él la abraza?-_ Jet asentía y Droy negaba con la cabeza.- _Ella tiene la misma en su teléfono. La vi el otro día, quise preguntarle, pero no pude... Creo que no tenemos opción._

 _-Tendremos que hablar con este idiota.-_ Jet daba un resoplido resignado y miraba a sus espaldas, pero se daba vuelta antes de que Gajeel se diera cuenta.

* * *

No había novedades por los ataques de vampiros, ni siquiera Doranbolt había conseguido nada, aparentemente habían menguado, y Gajeel suponía que era porque no iban a ser tan estúpidos para ser descubiertos, pero no que hubieran desaparecido.

No tenían nada, ningún rastro que seguir, ninguna información nueva, solo esperaban impotentes al próximo ataque o aparición de alguno de estos grupos. Hasta que a principios de la siguiente semana Gajeel recibió un llamado de Lily.

Al parecer en Oak town las cosas estaban calmas, y viejos conocidos estaban reapareciendo. Su amigo se había topado con Aria, el otro licántropo perteneciente a la banda que había formado Gajeel en su juventud, y aunque mediante amenazas, Lily había logrado sacarle que Totomaru estaba de vuelta en la ciudad. Eso era algo bueno, tal vez el sabría algo de acerca de los planes de su padre, si es que este estaba involucrado o detrás de lo que sucedía en Magnolia, o descartaría esa posibilidad. Pero estaba el pequeño detalle, que era muy importante, del hecho que desde que Natsu y él, junto con Gray, habían conseguido de un agente de F.A.C.E., el nombre Porla, le habían ocultado eso a Makarov, y sabían que esto enfurecería al viejo, pero tras deliberar bastante con el vampiro, entendieron que lo mejor era decírselo.

No resulto algo grato, pero Makarov, solo los amenazó con lo que podía pasarles si volvían a ocultarle algo, pero sabían que nunca les iba a hacer nada, Natsu siempre se comportaba en contra de lo que creyera el viejo, y hasta ahora este nunca había cumplido sus amenazas.

Así que de esa forma, el miércoles siguiente, hubo nuevamente reunión con el aquelarre. El líder de los licántropos, no quería perder tiempo, y por tal motivo se reunieron a mitad de semana. Al encuentro se presentaron las mismas mujeres que en la anterior ocasión, Kagura a pesar de continuar en recuperación, no quería quedarse fuera, por lo que también volvió a asistir.

Gajeel se había ofrecido para viajar a Oak town, ya que solo él podría llegar a Totomaru, era el único que lo conocía, y este nunca había sido alguien muy confiado.

Makarov obvió el hecho de cuando habían conseguido esa información, ya que sabía que no era capaz de contener la ira de la reina, pero eso no quería decir que esta iba a delegar el control a la manada, y apenas escuchó todo lo que tenían para contarle pidió que una de las suyas fuera también, por lo que el caos reinó en la sala, mientras Makarov y Erza discutían.

 _-Yo iré.-_ Dijo Levy y todos la miraron quedándose en silencio. _-Si, con Gajeel nos conocemos, somos amigos y sabemos trabajar juntos._

 _-¿Estás segura?-_ Le preguntó Erza.

 _-Por supuesto, hacemos buen equipo. ¿No es así, Gajeel?-_ Miró al chico y este asintió, él quería ser mas que su amigo, pero no era momento de ponerse a discutir ese tema, todos los hombres lobo en la habitación sabían cuales eran sus intenciones con ella, porque Natsu se había encargado de contarlo todo, y en ese momento lo tenía aguantándose la risa al lado suyo, mientras lo codeaba en lo que él creía era con sutileza.

 _-Si, lo hacemos._ \- Ella le sonrió y luego miró a Erza, quien tras suspirar dio su aprobación.

 _-Está bien, irán este fin de semana.-_ Los señaló a ambos.- _Pero los quiero aquí el lunes._

 _-Muy bien, iremos en mi auto.-_ Levy le respondía. - _No te preocupes Erza, estaremos de vuelta el lunes sin falta._

Y tras discutir algunos puntos básicos de como se manejarían, las brujas mencionaron otros asuntos a tratar, ya que también tenían gente de su lado investigando.

Se dio por concluida la reunión, con un Gajeel por demás contento de que pasaría el fin de semana con Levy, aunque había algo que lo inquietaba, iban a quedarse en lo de Lily y eso implicaría que su amigo conocería a la chica con la que venía molestándolo desde hacía meses, y sabía que no iba a poder controlar su comportamiento, lo iba a avergonzar delante de Levy y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

* * *

Levy se sentía feliz, era algo que no había hecho nunca, porque ella siempre solía ocuparse de la parte mas estratégica, si, libros y mas libros, investigación, estudio y planificación, mientras las demás se llevaban el crédito, por así decirlo. Esta iba a ser la primera vez que la enviarían a hacer algo mas arriesgado, no es que hasta ahora hubiese habido algo arriesgado por hacer, hasta que empezara esta aparición de vampiros en Magnolia, pero nunca había estado en la primera linea, bueno, tampoco la habían enviado, mas bien ella se había ofrecido, porque necesitaba hacer esto, porque estaba cansada de decir que iba a hacer cosas y nunca hacerlas, porque a pesar de decir que ya no le rendía cuentas a su abuela, aún seguía haciéndolo...

Pero eso iba a cambiar, no iba a ser la misma chica sumisa que toda su vida había sido, ya que ella sabía como era el funcionamiento de todas las herramientas para pelear. A todas desde pequeñas les habían enseñado a utilizar su magia para la defensa y el ataque, para enfrentarse a lo que sea: vampiros, hombre lobo y brujas, de ser necesario, pero sobre todo a enfrentar a cazadores, no solo del consejo, sino también independientes, quienes las perseguían desde tiempos remotos, porque esa había sido la forma en la que las hadas dejaron de existir, dejando de ser criaturas míticas para transformarse en mujeres con poderes mágicos.

Levy sabía que las guerras por territorio eran la peor posibilidad a la que se podía enfrentar Magnolia. Lo sabía por haberlo leído de niña en libros antiguos, libros que ella misma se las había ingeniado para leer sin que nadie supiera, libros a los que solo la reina del aquelarre tenía acceso, por ese entonces su abuela, y por eso ahora sentía la necesidad de ser participe en este enfrentamiento, porque si una guerra ocurría en Magnolia, lo único que iba a traer consigo era muerte, y no había nada que Levy quisiera evitar mas que ver sufrir a sus seres queridos y a la ciudad que la vio crecer.

Además Gajeel había confiado en ella y la había mantenido al tanto. Y toda la información que el licántropo le comentaba, ella se la reservaba, no le había contado a nadie, aún a sabiendas que debería avisar a Erza. Pero no lo podía traicionar, mas allá de que la hermandad siempre fuera mas fuerte y por eso las brujas eran tildadas de desleales, por priorizar siempre a su bando, ella había estado dando prioridad a su relación con Gajeel. Por algún motivo, era mas importante para ella ese hombre que había conocido hace unos meses, que todo para lo que había sido criada y educada por su abuela: sobreponer el bienestar del aquelarre ante todo.

A veces quería saber por que sentía todo eso, y se veía tan tentada por pedirle a Cana que con sus cartas responda sus dudas, pero tenía miedo... miedo a lo que su amiga pudiera leer en esas cartas, porque Levy quería sentir la emoción de averiguar todo por su cuenta, solo recurriría a las cartas en una situación de vida o muerte se decía a si misma, y esperaba nunca tener que hacerlo.

Ese sábado estacionó temprano frente al departamento de Gajeel. No había permitido que las chicas la ayudaran a armar la mochila con lo que llevaría para el fin de semana, porque intentaba enfocarse que no iban a Oak town por diversión, por eso se llevó dos mudas de ropa cómodas, y un par de zapatillas deportivas extras, mas los borceguís que llevaría puestos. Debía ser práctica, y llevar lo justo y necesario. Pero como suponía que debía tratar de relajarse un poco y no ser tan rígida con ella misma, también llevó un vestido naranja, quedaba casual con los borceguís y una campera de gabardina que llevaba como abrigo.

Tocó bocina y no paso mucho para que Gajeel saliera de la casa, y tras cerrar con llave, se acercó al vehículo y se sentó en el asiento de acompañante.

 _-Buen día, Lev._ \- Dijo tras cerrar la puerta del auto.

 _-Hola Gajeel.-_ Intentaron saludarse con un beso en la mejilla, pero lo hicieron tan torpemente, que se golpearon las frentes, hicieron un nuevo intento, pero no coordinaban de que lado se saludaban, y Gajeel le sacó sin querer los lentes que traía puestos para conducir, por lo que terminaron por darse un rápido abrazo. Estaban así hacia casi dos semanas, después de la cita, las cosas se habían tornado algo incómodas, los dos actuaban normal frente al otro, se enviaban mensajes de texto constantemente y hasta Levy se permitía mostrarse algo coqueta en lo que escribía, pero cuando estaban solos ninguno sabía que hacer, estaban en un punto extraño en su relación o lo que fuera que tuvieran, por lo que iba a ser un fin de semana interesante. _-¿Desayunaste?-_ Le preguntó Levy para distender.

 _-No, porque si lo hacía vomitaría en tu auto.-_ Sonrió.

 _-Es verdad._ \- Sabía que padecía de cinetosis, y que por lo que había descubierto era una particularidad de los de su tipo, los que descendían de linea directa de nacidos hombres lobo.- _¿Pongo el aire acondicionado?_

 _-No, abriré la ventana, el aire fresco me ayudará.-_ Le dijo dejando su mochila en el asiento trasero, tras haberse puesto el cinturón de seguridad.- _Lo que si, te advierto, que no seré muy conversador en lo que resta del viaje._

Ella le sonrió. _-No te preocupes. Pondremos la radio y listo._ \- Él asintió y en cuanto ella encendió el motor, Gajeel se hundió en su asiento, poniéndose pálido al instante. Iban a ser largas las cinco horas de viaje.

Gajeel se la pasó con la cabeza recostada en el asiento, para que el viento que entrara le diera directo en la cara, y Levy varias veces quiso frenar el coche porque odiaba verlo así, pero él se lo había avisado, y le indicó que no hiciera paradas, porque sino su convicción flaquearía y no iba a volver a subirse al auto, así que cada tanto le acomodaba el pelo que se le venía a la cara, y le decía que no faltaba tanto, que aguantara un poco mas, y a veces obtenía como respuesta un gruñido, a veces no, pero al menos cada vez que lo decía se iba tornando en verdad, porque iban avanzando y no había tráfico que los retrase en llegar a destino.

Gajeel le había dado la dirección, y Levy la tenía marcada en el gps de su celular. Él se había ocupado de avisarle a su amigo que los esperara en su casa, y dicho a que hora llegarían aproximadamente. Levy estaciona en la dirección y observa el lugar.

Gajeel abría los ojos, y la miraba.- _¿Ya llegamos?_

 _-Es la dirección que me diste.-_ Decía Levy mirando por la ventanilla. _-¿Es un gimnasio?-_ Le preguntó.

Él se inclinó un poco sobre ella para ver.- _Si, es aquí._

Ambos bajaron del auto y sacaron sus mochilas, Gajeel se puso al hombro la suya y tomó la de Levy, antes de que ella lo hiciera. _-¿Qué llevas aquí? Pesa un montón._

 _-Material de lectura.-_ Le dijo Levy tratando de volver a tomar sus cosas. _-Si tanto te molesta, dámelo._

Él ponía la mochila fuera de su alcance. _-No, con tu tamaño, es demasiado para ti, gihi._

 _-Deberías haber visto la mochila que llevaba al colegio...-_ Hacía un mohín con los labios molesta, mientras saltaba tratando de alcanzar sus pertenencias.

 _-Gajeel, no la molestes o no querrá volver...-_ Lily los observaba divertido cruzado de brazos, apoyado en el marco de la entrada al gimnasio.

Gajeel daba vuelta los ojos, mientras Levy se acercaba a Lily. Era un hombre de tez oscura, muy apuesto, tenía una marcada cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo y vestía con ropa deportiva, era mucho mas alto que Gajeel, por lo que sabía que ella iba a parecer realmente una enana al lado de los dos.

 _-Tú debes ser Lily.-_ Le extendía la mano.- _Gajeel y Juvia me han hablado mucho de ti. Soy Levy, es un gusto conocerte._

Él se quedó observando su mano, y Levy empezó a ponerse nerviosa, entonces Lily hizo algo que no esperaba, le agarro la mano, y acercándose le dio un abrazo.

 _-Menos formalidades, que prácticamente somos familia. ¿No es así Gajeel?-_ Levy le respondió el abrazo incómoda por la muestra de afecto y al separarse se dio vuelta para mirar a Gajeel quien miraba a su amigo con los ojos saltándole de las cuencas, parecía tan pálido como cuando se habían subido al auto. _-¿No? Debemos arreglar eso, ¿verdad, Gajeel?._ \- Tomaba nuevamente la mano de Levy y dándole el brazo, la guiaba _-Tu trae las cosas.-_ Le hablaba a su amigo. _-Ven Levy, que debes estar cansada del viaje, y supongo que ya sabes que no podemos esperar mucha cortesía de este otro lobo.-_ Decía señalando con la cabeza al chico detrás de ellos y Levy reía.

Gajeel sabía que su amigo no lo iba a dejar en paz, este fin de semana iba a ser una tortura, si así empezaba. Los miró como rodeaban el gimnasio para entrar al departamento que quedaba sobre este, un lugar bastante grande, ya que era un loft, con una gran sala de estar, casi tan grande como la cocina, ya que Lily amaba cocinar, y con tres habitaciones, la de Lily, la que había utilizado Juvia en su momento, y la de Gajeel, que su amigo se había encargado de dejarla exactamente igual a como él la había dejado antes de mudarse.

Y no estaba equivocado respecto a la actitud de Lily, los mensajes subliminales se hicieron constantes, pero lo peor era que a Levy parecía agradarle mucho Lily, y estaba encantada con todo lo que este le contaba sobre la infancia y adolescencia de Gajeel, así que agradeció cuando su amigo le sugirió que la lleve a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, ya que mas tarde tendrían tiempo de averiguar el paradero de quien habían venido a buscar.

El gimnasio del que Lily era dueño quedaba en el centro de la ciudad, por lo que estaban cerca de todo. Gajeel decidió llevarla a su lugar favorito de hamburguesas, ya que era pasado el mediodía, y al igual que él, sabía que ella debía tener hambre. Se sentaron enfrentados, en una de las mesas de la ventana y mientras esperaban que los atendieran le seguía contando de su amigo, era de lo que venían conversando mientras caminaban. Le contó como se habían conocido, pero trató de minimizar las circunstancias, porque no quería que Levy sintiera lastima por él. En esa época él era un niño de 8 años, no podía esperarse que reaccionara de una mejor forma, cuando su padre desapareció, permaneció convertido en lobo durante casi un año.

 _-Lily me encontró, y el resto es historia.-_ Se encogió de hombros.

 _-Gajeel, no me habías contado eso, debió ser muy difícil para ti, siendo tan chico.-_ Le decía afligida.

 _-Tranquila. Estoy bien, ¿no? Mírame, soy un adulto responsable y ahora si puedo estar bien solo._ -Trató de restarle importancia, aunque extrañara a su padre, ya no iba a actuar por impulso por ser un infante, con la madurez venía cierta frialdad, que le permitiría pensar con mayor claridad, y si no tuviera a nadie, podría arreglárselas solo.

 _-Te prometo que nunca mas estarás solo.-_ Le dijo Levy. Gajeel no se había dado cuenta, pero ella había estirado el brazo, y estaba posando su mano sobre la de él, por lo que solo pudo tomársela, y quedarse mirándola a los ojos.

- _¿Gajeel?-_ Un hombre de cabellos blancos, de mediana edad, lo observaba y luego miraba a Levy.

 _-¿Qué hay Haru?-_ Lo saludaba Gajeel.

Haru lo miraba sonriente, se acercaba a la mesa y lo palmeaba en la espalda. Detenía a una moza que pasaba detrás suyo.- _Llama a Elie, dile que Gajeel volvió, y trajo a una chica._

Levy comenzó a reírse, y Gajeel se sonrojó, ¿es qué todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacerlo sentir abochornado todo el fin de semana?.

La llevó a recorrer algunos puntos importantes en Oak town, a pesar de ser un lugar tranquilo, rodeado de montañas y bosques, era también una antigua fortificación, por lo que tenía varios sitios turísticos, siendo el mas importante el castillo situado en la colina. Pasearon durante un par de horas, y hasta Levy compró algunos recuerdos, pero antes de que se hiciera de noche, emprendieron el regreso para prepararse.

Levy había sido aconsejada por Kagura y Erza, sobre métodos para defenderse en caso de toparse con el vampiro, pero el plan había sido idea de Gajeel y lo elaboraron mientras caminaban por la ciudad. Gajeel conocía a Totomaru, y sabía que tenía cierta tendencia por las damiselas en peligro, mujeres y turistas con poco sentido de la orientación, por lo que Levy vagaría por distintos puntos fingiendo estar perdida para ver si el vampiro caía en la trampa, y realizara sus usuales avances, en los que fingiría querer ayudar, para luego drenar a quien confiara.

Pero llevaban caminando por mas de tres horas, y nada. Levy se había cambiado de ropa porque llevaba todo el día junto a él y Lily, y no quería que el vampiro percibiera el olor de un licántropo en ella. Se puso un jean ajustado, que para Gajeel parecía pegado a su piel y acentuaba su parte trasera, remera blanca, zapatillas deportivas, y una campera de gabardina verde militar, su cabello iba sostenido como siempre por un pañuelo, que en esta ocasión era de color naranja, y llevaba su mochila al hombro. Se había puesto sus lentes y fingía leer un mapa. Parecía mas joven de lo que era, se veía tan inocente e ingenua, por lo que creía que el vampiro aún no la había visto, porque de ser así se hubiese abalanzado sobre ella.

Era irritante, porque como debían ser prudentes e ir separados, no solo tenía que dejarla expuesta, porque tenía que caminar a cierta distancia, sin que él pudiera protegerla, sino que tenía que soportar ver como distintos tipos posaban su mirada en ella, dándose vuelta algunos inclusive para observarla o piropearla, y eso lo estaba poniendo de muy mal humor.

Empezaron a alejarse un poco del centro, cuando Gajeel lo vio, y le envió un mensaje a Levy pare decirle que se prepare. Totomaru no estaba muy lejos de ella,y se notaba que ya la había visto, porque se acercaba con una sonrisa a la chica.

Levy no tuvo necesidad de leer el mensaje, Gajeel ya le había descrito como era el sujeto, por lo que pudo identificarlo. Era muy pálido como todos los vampiros, su cabello era negro, pero tenía algunos mechones blancos, vestía con una campera de cuero roja y remera negra, al igual que los pantalones que llevaba, pero su particularidad era el tatuaje que tenía en el rostro, como una banda negra a la altura de los pómulos, que atravesaba la nariz y se dividía en tres partes.

Estaba algo nerviosa, pero no era momento de echarse atrás, y podía usar esa inseguridad para sonar mas creíble.

 _-Hola.-_ Dijo sonriente Totomaru. _-¿necesitas ayuda?_

 _-Hola, si. Gracias. Mis habilidades para leer un mapa son nulas, y mi celular murió.-_ Hizo un puchero, y el vampiro se relamió.- _Tengo que llegar a este hotel donde me encontraría con una amiga, y no se donde estoy parada._

 _-No hay problema, yo puedo ayudarte._ -Le decía mirándola directo a los ojos, Levy sabía que intentaba ser seductor para que ella cayera en sus redes, pero él único que estaba siendo atrapado aquí era él. _-¿No eres de por aquí?-_ Ella negó con la cabeza y le sonrió, el vampiro puso la mano en la espalda a la altura de la cintura de la chica para guiarla.

Gajeel observaba todo desde lejos, le estaba siendo imposible no intervenir, pero Levy lo regañaría si arruinaba el plan. Pero no soportaba ver que Totomaru la tocara, aunque sea algo tan sutil, como posar la mano en su espalda, y ella interpretaba su papel tan bien que la sangre en sus venas hervía por la necesidad de protegerla.

Levy se daba cuenta que la estaba guiando hacía lo que eran unos callejones, Totomaru le había dicho que era un atajo, porque el hotel que ella le mencionó quedaba en la otra punta de la ciudad.

 _-Hueles muy dulce, ¿sabías?_

 _-Es raro, no llevo perfume puesto.-_ Era verdad, se había bañado y solo se había puesto desodorante en barra neutral. Sabía que Gajeel tenía un olfato sensible, y no quería usar perfumes fuertes que pudieran lastimar su nariz.- _¿Estamos cerca?_

 _-Demasiado dulce...-_ El tipo se había quedado tildado. _-Oh, si, si. Damos una vuelta aquí y llegamos a la avenida principal, de ahí es derecho y podrás llegar a tu hotel._

Ella no respondió nada, y solo se aferró a su mochila, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, estaba preparada, tal vez algo nerviosa, pero sabía que Gajeel estaría con ella. Cuando doblaron en una esquina, Totomaru la atrapo contra la pared entre sus brazos, Levy se tensó al instante, pero intentaba recordar que tenían un plan.

 _-¿Qué estás haciendo?_ \- Le preguntó nerviosa.

 _-Hueles extremadamente dulce, tanto que no puedo aguantarme hasta llegar a mi lugar.-_ Hundió su nariz en su cabello, y bajo la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, ella se quedó congelada, y luego él empezó a jugar con su nariz en su cuello, mientras respiraba su aroma. _-Tan dulce...-_ Y entonces se separó de ella y la tomó de los hombros, y la miró sonriente. _-Yo se lo que eres. Por eso me eres tan irresistible, la sangre de hada es adictiva... Viniste al lugar equivocado, brujita.-_ Se acercó a su oído, la piel de Levy se erizó y entonces él le dijo en susurros. _-Voy a conservarte, eres mía...-_ Esto no estaba saliendo como Levy esperaba, pero cuando él se acercó a su cuello, supo que debía actuar, el vampiro estaba distraído con ella y no vio que Gajeel había llegado al callejón donde se encontraban. Ahora era su turno de actuar, empezó a recitar bajo las palabras del hechizo que había practicado.

Un gruñido retumbó en el callejón, Gajeel sabía que debía razonar con Totomaru y sacarle las respuestas que habían venido a buscar, pero una cosa era saber lo que había venido a hacer y otra muy distinta era ver como tenía atrapada a Levy, y sentir un deseo animal de matar al vampiro. Solo sus manos estaban transformadas en garras, no era luna llena, y no iba a transformase, porque si había sido cuidadoso de no develar su secreto al vampiro cuando eran aliados, no lo iba a hacer ahora que debía enfrentarlo.

Totomaru soltó a Levy y la puso detrás suyo. _-Gajeel...¿?-_ Enarcó una ceja. _\- Tanto tiempo. Te diría que es un gusto volver a verte, pero me agarraste ocupado.-_ Tomó de la mano a Levy y esta miró al hombre lobo.- _Me conseguí una especial aquí, y voy a quedármela.-_ La llevó hacia el extremo del callejón, pero cuando intentó avanzar, se topó con algo que lo impedía, había una barrera invisible que no le permitía salir del espacio que estaban, Levy le sonrió para mostrarle que había sido ella, y el vampiro solo entrecerró los ojos. _-Arreglaremos esto luego._ \- Le dijo y miró hacia la única salida, que era donde Gajeel estaba parado.- _Ella es mía, así que no te metas._

 _-Yo no lo creo.-_ Gajeel le respondió en una voz que sonaba demasiado gutural para ser humana.

Totomaru hizo a un lado a Levy y se lanza sobre Gajeel, ambos empiezan a pelear. El enfrentamiento era muy cerrado, aunque la velocidad del vampiro no se comparaba con la fuerza y la rabia del licántropo. Levy solo podía observarlos, sin saber como intervenir se pone a buscar en su mochila, porque había venido preparada para esto. La madera era la debilidad de los vampiros, ella lo sabía, todos lo sabían, así que sacando una soga de color rojizo, hecha de las mas finas fibras de Dracaena cinnabari, nombre de un árbol que por su color rojo era llamado sangre de dragón, se acercó por detrás del vampiro, y colocando la soga alrededor de su cuello, tiró con todas sus fuerzas hacia atrás, hasta hacerlo caer. Este se quedó sorprendido, pero por mas que forcejeara, el solo roce de la soga quemaba su piel, Gajeel la ayudó y con la misma soga ató sus manos y pies.

 _-Estás atrapado. Puse un conjuro que no te permite atravesar ninguna de las salidas de este callejón._ \- Le explicó al vampiro. _\- Así que si quieres que te liberemos,_ \- Sacó de detrás de su jean, una daga hecha del mismo material de la soga, fuerte y afilada, igual que si estuviera hecha de hierro, y arrodillándose a su lado, puso la punta de la daga donde estaba su corazón.- _tendrás que darnos respuestas.-_ El vampiro se quedó observando la daga, sabía que no iba tener otra alternativa mas que hablar

Gajeel miraba a Levy igual de sorprendido que Totomaru, la chica daba miedo, y ver ese lado de ella, mientras no sea dirigido hacia él, le encantaba.

 _-¿Qué quieren saber?-_ Pregunto en lo que sonó como un siseo.

Levy le indicó a Gajeel que empezara el interrogatorio, ya que el sabía que preguntas hacer. Sus sospechas se confirmaron, la última vez que Totomaru había visto a su padre había sido hacía mas de un año, este lo había rastreado hasta encontrarlo para ofrecerle un puesto en el ejercito que estaba armando para atacar Magnolia. Por algún motivo quería hacerse de esta ciudad, y su plan involucraba a brujas y hombres lobo por igual, estos últimos eran quienes mas le interesaban, le había mencionado algo acerca de su sangre, algo que le pareció absurdo al vampiro, ya que su tipo nunca demostró interés por los licántropos, pero no sabía nada mas de sus planes, había declinado su oferta, y desde entonces se mantuvo en movimiento, para evitar ser molestado, por eso había vuelto a Oak town, el lugar era tranquilo y allí nadie lo molestaba. Gajeel le creía, Totomaru odiaba a su padre y con los años parecía aún mas resentido.

Terminaron por soltarlo y Gajeel lo acompañó hasta su auto, ya que Levy no quería mostrarse tan confiada.

 _-Todavía conservas esta basura...-_ Le dijo Gajeel y dio unos golpes al techo de un Falcon XB GT coupé de color negro, que habían robado de un mafioso cuando eran adolescentes.

 _-Es un clásico, no me voy a despegar nunca de él._

Levy que estaba al lado de Gajeel, estaba incómoda. _-Esperare allí.-_ Señaló al otro lado en la vereda _.-Adiós, gracias por la información, y perdón.-_ Los dejó unos momentos, y se alejó mientras el licano se despedía.

 _-Lo mismo que dijo ella, siento todo eso, no sabíamos si ibas a colaborar o debíamos forzarte._

Totomaru dio vuelta los ojos, pero se restregaba el cuello como si aún sintiera la soga con la que Levy lo había atado, y luego observó a donde estaba la chica esperando por Gajeel. _-¿Estás seguro que no puedo quedármela? Es demasiado... comestible._ \- Se relamía. _-No la forzaré, puedo ser muy persuasivo cuando quiero._

Gajeel lo tomó de su chaqueta y le gruñó. _-Es mía._

 _-Tranquilo, un poco de competencia no es malo.-_ Se rió y Gajeel lo soltó, aunque seguía irritado.

 _-Este es mi número.-_ Le pasó un papel con su celular anotado.- _Si sabes algo, llámame._

El vampiro asintió y tras guardarse el número en la chaqueta, se subía al auto para alejarse del lugar. Gajeel no esperó mucho tiempo para acercarse a Levy.

 _-Hey Lev, eso fue impresionante, no sabía que podías dar tanto miedo, gihi._

Comenzaron a alejarse caminando. _-¿Quieres ver algo mas impresionante?-_ Le dijo, él le sonrió y ella sacó su celular para mostrarle algo. - _Coloqué un rastreador en su auto, cortesía del papá de Cana._

 _-Wow, ¿a qué clase de secta conspirativa pertenecen ustedes las brujas?-_ Le dijo Gajeel.

 _-¡Hey! Eso es grosero.-_ Lo golpeó en el estómago, pero luego se rió. _-¿Crees que fui creíble? No creo que lo hubiese podido matar, pero intente actuar mi papel.-_ Él solo sonrió, Levy era de temer.

Ya era pasada la medianoche, el clima había refrescado pero era tolerable. Ambos avanzaban por las calles de Oak town, y como era sábado el lugar se veía transitado por la gente que salía con amigos, a tomar algo o bailar.

 _-Gajeel, tengo una pregunta. ¿Por qué no quisiste transformarte y solo te quedaste en forma intermedia?_

 _-Totomaru no sabe todo de mi, siempre intenté ser reservado, y él solo conoce mi forma de hombre lobo, no quería cambiar eso.-_ Le respondió y ella se rió. _-¿Qué es lo divertido?_

 _-Nada, se que son tres formas en las que puedes convertirte, y es solo que él conoce tu forma de hombre lobo y yo las otras dos, no se, me causó gracia...-_ Se detuvo y Gajeel seguía avanzando. _-Soy muy rara, ¿no?_

 _-Los dos lo somos, no te preocupes.-_ La observó un momento y luego al bosque que estaba a su derecha. _-Ven.-_ La tomó de la mano y ambos se adentraron en el bosque.

Pasaron unos minutos, y seguían caminando, Levy tropezó en varias oportunidades, pero Gajeel había evitado que cayera y la ayudaba a avanzar, hasta que se detuvieron en un espacio abierto rodeado de arboles.

 _-Era uno de los motivos por los que me gustaba vivir aquí, a donde veas hay bosque._ \- Le dijo y ella solo lo observaba en silencio, sin entender porque la había llevado hasta allí.- _Dijiste que solo conocías dos de mis formas, ¿no?_

Levy asintió y observó como él empezó a sacarse la campera, y las zapatillas, dejándolas a un lado, para luego arremangarse la remera, y con un gruñido contenido sus manos empezaron a transformarse en garras, al igual que sus pies, que tenían el quiebre natural de los talones, al transformarse en patas, pero lo que la asombró fueron las orejas. En los momentos que lo había visto así, estaban defendiéndose, por lo que no había podido mirarlo detenidamente. Le gustaban, ya que se fusionaban con su cabellera, y lo hacían ver tierno.

 _-Cúbrete la vista.-_ Él estaba nervioso, pero quería que ella viera todo lo que él era, si deseaban avanzar en lo que fuera que tenían, así que se sacó la remera, dejando su torso desnudo. Levy no se cubrió los ojos hasta que él no empezó a desabrocharse los pantalones, y solo comenzó a mirar cuando escuchó un sonido extrañó por demás: era el sonido de los huesos de Gajeel acomodándose y sus músculos estirándose. Levy había dejado caer sus manos a cada costado y lo miraba con los dos ojos abiertos de par en par, el cuerpo del hombre frente a ella empezaba a cambiar, se hacía mas alto, su piel se tornaba mas oscura, todo se cubría de pelaje, del mismo color negro de su cabello, pero sus facciones era lo que mas le llamaba la atención, como su rostro se adaptaba, sus pómulos, su nariz, cambiaban para quedar en un forma intermedia entre el rostro atractivo del hombre que tanto le gustaba y el del lobo negro que conocía, era algo bestial y tenía que sentirlo, era fascinante.

Gajeel estaba consciente de todo, ella lo miraba y sabía que debía pensar que era grotesco, pero no se esperaba que empezara a acercarse estirando la mano hacia su rostro. Él se agachó un poco para que ella pudiera alcanzar su hocico, y Levy volvía a tocar sus piercings, como la primera vez, pero ahora en la forma clásica de los de su especie, y no en el lobo que ella había conocido. Intentaba respirar tranquilo, cerrando los ojos, porque la calidez que sentía en el tacto de sus manos lo inquietaba, pero cuando ella dejó de hacerlo, volvió a abrirlos y ella lo miraba sonriente.

 _-Ahora Kurogane.-_ Decía juntando sus manos y dando un pequeño aplauso. El movió su cabeza ante la actitud de la chica, y empezó el proceso de cambio, de alguna forma todo su cuerpo se reducía y en segundos frente a Levy estaba Gajeel convertido en ese lobo totalmente negro. Ella se puso de rodillas y lo abrazó del cuello.- _Me encanta cuando te conviertes en Kurogane.-_ Se separaba y le tocaba la punta de la nariz con su dedo y reía.

Él sintiéndose con mas audacia que nunca, comenzó a lamerle el rostro. _-Gajeel, me haces cosquillas...-_ Se reía, dejándose caer de espaldas. Él transformándose de vuelta en humano, la atrapó con sus brazos debajo de él.

Ella se lo quedó observando sonriente, la luz de la luna creciente iluminaba sus facciones, su cabello azul ondeado brillaba como si fuera el agua de un río, formando un halo que la rodeaba. Ella era todo lo que quería, era tan bella, cálida, y con ese aroma que le hacía recordar al bosque que los rodeaba.

 _-Levy, debo decirte algo.-_ Se acercó un poco mas a ella, y le quitó unos cabellos que habían quedado en su mejilla.- _Eres tan alegre, inteligente y sumamente hermosa. Me gustas mucho..._

 _-Tú también me gustas.-_ Le dijo acomodando uno de los mechones de cabello negro que caían sobre ella, y colocándoselo detrás de su oreja, para luego dejar la mano en su mejilla. _-Eres fuerte, increíblemente atractivo y muy astuto, ¿o te piensas que no me doy cuenta que estas encima mio desnudo?_

Él se ríe. _-Levy...Voy a besarte..._ \- Le avisa, pero antes de que pueda hacer nada, ella rodea su nuca con sus brazos, cierra los ojos y lo hace primero.

Gajeel se sorprende, pero se derrite contra sus labios, también cerrando los ojos, porque quería sentir todo. Sus labios lo hacían querer gruñir de satisfacción, porque eran tan dulces, tan suaves, que a pesar de que era el primer beso que compartían, sabía que se haría adicto a su sabor, a ella. Sus cuerpos estaban pegados, él tomaba su rostro con una de sus manos, mientras con la otra la sostenía de la cintura para mantenerla cerca, como si Levy fuera a alejarse en cualquier momento. Ella era una besadora agresiva y él quería sentir todo lo que hacía meses se había estado reprimiendo de probar, por no querer ser demasiado lanzado. Pero ahora sabía que no la iba a dejar ir, este iba a ser el primero de muchos besos, porque ya lo había dicho mas temprano, ella era suya.

Para Levy todo parecía un sueño, Gajeel la tenía cautivada con su beso, sus labios se apoyaban firmes contra los de ella, seguros de lo que querían, no era solo su beso, él la tenía cautivada desde que lo había conocido. Sus labios eran tan calientes, su cuerpo lo era, y ella ladeaba la cabeza como para que el acceso a su boca sea mas cómodo para él. Levy comienza a acariciar su gran espalda, sus brazos tan fuertes, su cabello largo y suave. Le gustaba cuando sus narices se tocaban y podía sentir los piercings que llevaba ahí, o cuando él la obligaba a abrir mas su boca, para invadirla con su lengua, experimentando esa electricidad que estaba haciendo cortocircuito con sus emociones. Todo lo que era Gajeel le gustaba, y deseaba que ese momento no terminara nunca.

Estaban atrapados en su mundo, en esa burbuja que se creaba cada vez que estaban juntos, cuando comienzan a sentir las primeras gotas de lluvia. Se separan agitados, casi sin aire, y miran al cielo, para luego volver a mirarse.

- _Creo que tendremos que ir volviendo, antes que se largue mas fuerte._ \- Levy le da un rápido beso, Gajeel se pone de pie y la ayuda a reincorporarse.

Levy evita mirarlo mientras él se cambiaba, y miraba a las nubes, para que la llovizna que se estaba transformando en lluvia, calmara el calor de sus mejillas que estaban totalmente sonrojadas. Lo había besado y había admitido cuan atraída se sentía hacia a él. ¿Cuando se había vuelto tan decidida?

 _-Ya estoy._ -Gajeel le avisaba y ella se daba vuelta. Viendo su sonrisa, sabía que era decidida porque Gajeel hacía que valga la pena ser así de arriesgada.- _¿Vamos?_ \- Él extendió su mano y ella se la tomó, entrelazaron sus dedos y se apresuraron a salir del bosque, que a pesar de ser muy espeso y poblado de arboles, no podía detener por mucho tiempo la lluvia torrencial que se avecinaba.

* * *

 **Capi nuevo, y acá todavía es viernes, volví a la normalidad de actualización... :)**

 **Llegó el beso, y nada pudo detenerlo, solo el clima jaja. Espero que les haya gustado, este capitulo es un poco mas largo, a modo de regalo navideño y porque me extra inspiré y hasta quedan cosas pendientes para el próximo cap :)**

 **Gracias como siempre por los reviews a Yume Fujimi, Shonenevolution, levyroses, Hati-chan y Asia12.**

 **Wendy: Si, era un momento para romper todo, pero ya está, hubo beso y al fin están juntos.**

 **Lola: No te preocupes el fic es rated M, así que va a haber lemon, pasa que los personajes van como evolucionando y no da que lo hagan porque si, pero en algún momento esto va a subir de tono, pero hay que dejar un poco de espacio para contar la historia.**

 **Crispy: También me agrada Freed en el manga/anime, pero hasta a mi me estaba cayendo mal en el fic jaja. Y me gustó bastante escribir los momentos Gale del anterior, así que me alegra te hayan gustado al leerlos, es que son tan lindos los dos.**

 **Supongo que en este capítulo la historia va a superar los 3 dígitos de reviews, cosa que me hace re feliz, así que les propongo que sugieran ideas, y yo hago un one-shot de celebración. ¿Qué les parece? Obvio sería GaLe, ustedes deciden si rated T o M, y díganme ideas, así fusiono todo en algo entretenido de leer y armo una historia o dos, ¿quién sabe?** **.**

 **Que pasen una linda navidad. Nos leemos el próximo viernes.**


	15. Protector

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y la portada a Rusky boz.**

* * *

Se habían besado, habían sentido tantos nervios, pero fueron lo suficientemente valientes para intentarlo. Arruinaría la amistad que tenían, pero en realidad, ninguno tenía en mente la idea de ser solo dos simples amigos.

Ahora corrían por las calles de Oak town, intentando escapar de la lluvia que los había alcanzado tras salir del bosque, estaban mojados de pies a cabeza, pero corrían riéndose, divertidos por la situación. Levy no conocía el camino de regreso y Gajeel, que nunca había soltado su mano, la guiaba hasta el departamento.

Llegando al gimnasio, lo rodearon y subieron la escalera que llevaba al loft, él sabía donde estaba la llave para abrir la puerta, así que la busca y entran.

 _-Ya era hora de que llegaran. Me tenían preocupado.-_ Lily los miraba sentado en la mesada de la cocina, donde tenía su notebook, ya que realmente los había estado esperando para saber si todo había salido bien, pero dudaba lo contrario, viéndolos llegar tan contentos.- _¿Qué les pasó? ¿Se tiraron a nadar al río y luego vinieron?_

Levy dejaba la mochila en el suelo y luego se sacaba la campera que parecía tener pegada, e imitó a Gajeel que dejaba sus zapatillas a un lado e hizo lo mismo.

 _-No, Lil, esta lloviendo con todo.-_ Gajeel se defendió.

 _-Si, ya escuché los truenos.-_ Dijo estremeciéndose.

 _-Gihi, tan viejo y todavía no lo superas.-_ Se rió de su amigo y luego viendo a la chica tiritar, Gajeel se estrujó su cabello sobre la cabeza de Levy, para que el agua caiga sobre ella.

 _-Hey! No hagas eso.-_ Pero aunque lo regañara, se reía ante su broma. _-Tengo frío._

 _-Sube a darte un baño, Levy.-_ Le decía Lily. - _No queremos que te resfríes._

 _-Usa el baño que está en mi cuarto._ _Es la puerta a la izquierda._ _-_ Indicaba Gajeel, ella asentía y se excusaba.

 _-¿Y cómo salió todo?_ \- Le preguntaba Lily, cerrando el computador.

 _-Bien, lo encontramos y largó todo, él no está involucrado, pero su padre si._

 _-¿Y ahora?_

 _-No lo sé, supongo que llevaremos la información y el viejo decidirá.-_ Gajeel comenzaba a sacarse la remera y las medias, y las dejaba sobre una banqueta.

Lily se quedaba pensando, y le señalaba hacia arriba a donde hacía unos momentos, había subido Levy. _-¿Y con respecto a lo otro?_ \- Le sonrió.

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Te conozco desde que eras un escuincle flacucho. Algo cambió desde que se fueron, y puedo notarlo.-_ Gajeel solo miró a su amigo y se encogió de hombros, pero la constante sonrisa en su rostro lo delataba. _-Bueno, luego me cuentas, ahora tu también vete a duchar, que te pones insoportable cuando te enfermas. ¿Comieron?-_ Gajeel negó con la cabeza. _-Prepararé algo rápido algo entonces._

Gajeel volteó los ojos, pero hizo lo que su amigo le dijo, aunque intentó ducharse rápido, el haberse transformado lo había agotado un poco y sumado a que tuvieron que correr durante varias cuadras, hacía que su hambre fuera mayor, pero había olvidado llevarse ropa para cambiarse, así que secándose rápido el cabello y poniéndose una toalla a la cintura, se apresura a ir a su habitación, olvidando por completo que Levy estaba usando el baño que estaba allí.

El lugar no había cambiado para nada desde que se había ido hacía unos años, incluso antes de mudarse a Magnolia, tal vez estaba mas ordenado, pero las paredes borravino seguían cubiertas por algunos posters de bandas y superheroes, sin muchos muebles, solo la cama de plaza y media, una mesa de luz y la cajonera, donde la ve observando una foto que allí había.

La encuentra ya cambiada, sus risos caían desordenados, ya que no traía el pañuelo y aún estaban mojados, vestía una remera holgada anaranjada, unas leggins negras e iba descalza, le gustaba como se veía en su habitación, no desentonaba, tal vez era porque todo lo que allí había era de su gusto y ella no era la excepción.

 _-¿Qué miras, camarón?-_ Le preguntó rodeándola por la cintura con sus brazos, y hundiendo su nariz en su cabellera, cierra los ojos para respirar su aroma, era el mismo de siempre, pero mas fresco por haber salido de ducharse.

 _-Las fotos... ¿Estos son tus padres?-_ Le pregunta Levy sosteniendo el marco de una foto donde se veía a una pareja sonriente: La mujer tenía el largo cabello color ébano, ojos de un marrón rojizo intenso, y piel morena, mas oscura que la de Gajeel; el hombre tenía facciones muy similares a las de Gajeel, su nariz, su mentón, la forma de su quijada, y los ojos, pero estos eran de un color celeste claro, y su cabello era rubio platinado, de un brillo sorprendente.

Gajeel sin dejar de abrazarla, le responde. _-Si, ella murió pocas horas después de dar a luz, mi padre me crió solo...-_ Le señaló una de las dos fotos que quedaban sobre la cajonera, al lado de una junto a Lily y Juvia, cuando tanto su amiga como él eran adolescentes, era una de él junto a su padre. _-Esa es la última que tomamos antes de que desapareciera._

 _-Oh..._ -Levy no dijo mucho mas, y volvió a dejar con mucho cuidado el marco en la madera. _-Tu cabello es como el de tu madre, pero te pareces mas a él, su cabello era bastante particular..._

 _-Deberías haberlo visto cuando se convertía en lobo. Era totalmente plateado, la luz de la luna reflejada en su pelaje era cegadora.-_ Decía sonriendo.

 _-¿Nunca te dijo que era lo que iba a hacer cuando se marchó?_

 _-Solo que volvería...-_ Dio un resoplido irónico, observando la imagen. - _Tengo mas fotos en la cabaña, aquí solo tengo las que mas me gustan.-_ Dijo tratando de minimizar.

 _-¿Qué cabaña?_

 _-En la que vivíamos con papá.-_ Le contaba todo sin sentirse incómodo, a pesar de que siempre le resultaba un tema sensible, ella lograba ese efecto en él, lo relajaba y hacia que quisiera contarle todo. _-Es lo único que tengo de mi viejo, está a mi nombre, a veces vuelvo, pero es muy solitario, hasta para mi. Algún día te llevaré..._

 _-Me encantaría.-_ Se daba vuelta para abrazarlo y pasaba los brazos por alrededor de su nuca, trataba de mirarlo a los ojos, porque se daba cuenta que solo llevaba una toalla.

 _-Cuando todo esto termine iremos.-_ Con una de sus manos le acomodó sus flequillos.

Ella asentía.- _Te ayudaré a descubrir que pasó con tu padre, lo prometo..._

 _-Tal vez tengas mas suerte que yo, siendo una sabelotodo por la cantidad de libros que lees._ \- Le sonrió cuando ella lo miraba inflando sus mofletes.- _A mi solo me basta con que no te alejes de mi lado...-_ Le dijo sorprendiéndola y apoyando su frente en la de ella y cerrando los ojos.

- _¿Por qué me alejaría?-_ Apoyaba una mano en su mejilla.- _Sabes lo costoso que fue mantener distancias en este tiempo,_ -Él la miró sorprendido.- _tratando de decidir que entre lo correcto y lo que sentía._

 _-No lo sé, pero me gustaría que me lo expliques..._ -Le dio su sonrisa arrogante, esa que la derretía.

 _-Eres un tonto...-_ Le sonrió divertida y tomando su rostro con ambas manos, lo atrajo hacía ella para besarlo, dándole un pequeño beso, que terminó demasiado pronto. Gajeel se quedó observando los labios de Levy, deslizando el pulgar por ellos.

 _-Por ti, sería lo que tu quieras...-_ Dijo sin dejar de observar su boca, para tomarla fuerte de la cintura e inclinando la cabeza, volver a atraparla en un beso desesperado.

Sentía tanta necesidad, sus ansias eran inmanejables. Levy no parecía quedarse atrás ya que sus manos se deslizaban entre sus cabellos, casi arañando el cuero cabelludo, para mantenerlo cerca de ella. Lo que lo hacía sonreír sobre sus labios, la diferencia de altura era molesta en la situación en la que estaban, por lo que la comenzó a guiarla hasta la cama. Tenía sus ojos cerrados, pero recordaba a la perfección donde estaba todo ubicado en su habitación, y aunque iban dando torpes pasos hasta la cama, antes de llegar hizo que cambiaran de posición, para dar vuelta sus cuerpos, haciendo que Levy choque la parte de atrás de sus rodillas y caiga sobre el colchón, con él sobre ella, sosteniendo con una mano la toalla que cubría su virilidad.

 _-Creo que deberíamos salir...-_ Le decía jadeando Levy, mientras Gajeel mordía el lóbulo de su oreja.

 _-¿Por qué?-_ Le susurraba al oído.

 _-Lily podría escuchar...-_ Decía Levy en voz baja, mientras él lamía desde donde comenzaba el esternón, subiendo hasta su boca, penetrándola con su lengua, haciéndola vibrar del deseo. Sintiéndolo tan cerca, era inevitable no rendirse ante él, aunque fuera demasiado pronto, a pesar de que aún no supiera que eran, su entereza la había abandonado, estaba perdiendo completamente la razón por sus besos, y separarándose solo para poder respirar.

 _-Podemos ser silenciosos...-_ Le dijo volviendo a su cuello, se estaba comenzando a excitar, y la toalla no podría disimularlo, intentaba tomarse las cosas con calma, pero tener a Levy así, era demasiado.

 _-Si...-_ Solo puede decir Levy, emitiendo un suspiro.

Gajeel estaba pletórico. No era igual que en el bosque, esta vez no había nada que los restringiera, pero entonces ella se acomoda en la cama, y de estar atrapando sus piernas con las propias, Levy levanta sus pies del suelo, flexionando las rodillas y apoyando sus pies en el colchón, él queda posicionado contra su entrepierna, rozando su intimidad, aún besándose, y en cuanto ella mueve sus caderas, generando fricción, lo siente.

Su sangre comienza a hervir, empieza a respirar agitado, y esta vez era ella quien le estaba dando besos en el cuello, y él solo podía cerrar los puños a los costados de su cabeza, para contener la transformación, porque sus manos estaban cubriéndose de pelaje, y sentía como las garras se le clavaban en la carne por tener las manos cerradas. No entendía que pasaba, no era luna llena, y no quería transformarse, pero su cuerpo lo estaba llevando al modo intermedio, y la lengua de Levy se sentía mojada y tibia, porque sabía que su piel era la que estaba aumentando de temperatura.

Abre los ojos y todo se ve con mas claridad, estaba seguro que todo era iris rojo, y que su mirada era mas lupina que humana, le estaba costando hablar, ya que sus dientes estaban cambiando.

 _-Lev...-_ Traga saliva cuando ella le muerde la oreja, jugando con los aros que llevaba allí. _-Levy..._ \- Cierra y abre los ojos tratando de volver a la normalidad. _-Tienes razón.-_ Se separa para verla, y ella respiraba agitada, igual que él, pero por la excitación. Se veía demasiado hermosa, demasiado tentadora. Pero no estaba entendiendo que pasaba con su cuerpo, y no quería lastimarla.

 _-¿Qué sucede?-_ Le pregunta acercándose a su rostro, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- _Nada, Lev...-_ Dice cerrando los ojos y apoyándose en su frente. _-Debemos detenernos..._

 _-Lo siento, yo no...-_ Empezó a moverse para separarse de él, sintiendo que se había comportado demasiado atrevida.

- _Hey detente, soy yo, es que mi cuerpo se siente extraño.-_ Le quiso explicar, mientras la tomaba de la cintura cariñosamente, ya que no quería que pensara que ella había hecho algo malo, cuando él era el que tenía el problema. _-Debe ser porque peleé hoy, y falta poco para luna llena._

 _-¿Te sientes bien?-_ Su rostro cambió, mostrándose preocupada.- _¿Puedo hacer algo?_

 _-No te preocupes.-_ La besaba en la frente. - _Creo que comer algo me hará bien.-_ Le sonrió para calmarla.

 _-¿Seguro?-_ Él asintió.

 _-Ve, que Lily estaba preparando algo para que cenemos, me cambio y salgo.-_ Se hizo a un costado y se pusieron de pie, él volvió a acomodarse la toalla, aunque se había calmado cuando pensó que no iba a poder controlarse y se transformaría, lo que no cambiaba el hecho de que igual iba a necesitar una ducha de agua muy fría.

 _-¿Seguro que estás bien?-_ Volvió a preguntarle ella, Gajeel le sonrió y la beso rápido.

- _Si, camarón. No te preocupes, no es nada. Ve, antes de que Lil comience a hacerse ideas raras...-_ Ahí fue cuando ella le sonrió.

- _Creo que es un poco tarde para eso, ¿no?_

Gajeel se volvió a duchar, esta vez mucho mas rápido, y vistiéndose con una remera gris y un pantalón negro de gimnasia, salió de su cuarto.

 _-Llegas justo.-_ Le decía Lily y colocaba una bebida en la mesa.- _No me habías contado que Levy era una excelente cocinera, ella fue quien preparó la salsa, y me dio algunos tips muy buenos._

 _-A veces preparo las viandas para que almorcemos.-_ Le contaba la chica y llevaba unos platos con ravioles a la mesa. _-Si fuera por Gajeel se la pasaría comiendo..._

 _-Hamburguesas. Lo sé.-_ Le respondió Lily.

 _-Hey, estoy aquí.-_ Les decía Gajeel molesto por la complicidad que mostraban los otros dos, criticándolo delante de sus narices.

- _Si, lo sabemos.-_ Le sonrió Levy sentándose a su lado y apoyando su mano en su antebrazo.- _Pero ambos opinamos lo mismo, que debes variar tu dieta._

 _-Y tal vez también podrías intentar aprender algo de Levy, ya que conmigo nunca quisiste acercarte a la cocina..._ \- Sonrió Lily y Gajeel le puso mala cara.

 _-¿Comemos?-_ Levy preguntó, y los dos hombres asintieron.

Cenaron en silencio, ya que tanto Levy como Gajeel tenían bastante hambre tras haber caminado durante la tarde y cuando buscaban a Totomaru. Cuando terminaron Levy se encargó de levantar los platos de la mesa, pero Lily no le permitió que los lavara, y preparó un café para los tres, para así quedarse conversando.

El dialogo entre Levy y Lily era fluido, y luego este empezó a contarle anécdotas de Gajeel que no le había podido decir mas temprano, y ella estaba muy entretenida escuchándolo, mientras el mencionado aburrido, simplemente cruzándose de brazos, se quedó dormido en su asiento.

 _-No se como lo hace...-_ Dijo Levy.

 _-¿Que?-_ Le preguntó Lily.

 _-Dormirse en posiciones tan incómodas._

 _-En cierta forma es como si aún fuera un perro callejero, por mas que intenté quitarle esa costumbre, es difícil..._

Levy entendió a que se refería y solo pudo observar a Gajeel con un dejo de tristeza, y sin pensarlo se acercó a él y acariciándole la mejilla, le habló bajo. _-Gajeel, despierta._

Él la miró abriendo un ojo.- _¿Qué pasa camarón?_ \- Y contuvo a medias un bostezo.

- _Ve a acostarte, así estás mas cómodo._ \- Le dijo dulcemente, él tomó la mano que tenía sobre su rostro.

 _-¿Tu ya vas a dormir?-_ Le preguntó cansado, el sueño le estaba pidiendo que vuelva a cerrar los ojos.

 _-No aún no, me quedaré hablando con Lily.-_ Le respondió.

 _-Esta bien.-_ Se levantó de su asiento, y antes de irse a su habitación, la besa en la cabeza. _-Duerme bien, Levy. Hasta mañana Lil.-_ Le dijo a su amigo y se fue a dormir.

Levy se queda observando a Gajeel hasta que este entra a su pieza, pensando en todo lo que había cambiado entre los dos desde esa mañana.

 _-Le haces bien...-_ Dice Lily sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- _Eh...?_

 _-Nunca fue alguien muy abierto, pero se nota que es distinto cuando está contigo.-_ La miró serio. _-Es buen chico y aunque quiera mostrarse fuerte, no tolera el abandono. No lo lastimes._

 _-No lo haré.-_ Dijo Levy, mirando hacia la habitación. No lo haría, ni aunque resultara lastimada ella, jamás podría hacerle daño.

Se quedaron conversando un par de horas mas, Levy le contó algunas cosas de ella, y Lily hizo lo mismo. Por lo que al día siguiente se levantaron bastante tarde. Almorzaron algo y luego partieron rumbo a Magnolia, Lily le enseñó el truco de darle a Gajeel un calmante para que duerma durante el viaje, para que de esa forma le resulte mas simple el retorno a casa, y apenas el auto se puso en marcha, Lily sacó su celular, y tras varios tonos, se escucha que atienden.

 _-Hola Juvia._

 _-¡Lily!-_ Responde la chica del otro lado de la línea.- _Juvia está contenta de que llamaras._

 _-Si, yo también de hablar contigo.-_ Le dice.- _Ya es oficial._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Están juntos.-_ Y Juvia comprendiendo a quienes se refería dio un grito de alegría.

* * *

Gajeel despertó pocos kilómetros antes de que llegaran a destinos.

 _-Hola.-_ Le dice Levy viendo como comienza a ponerse pálido.- _No falta mucho, ¿quieres que te deje en lo de Makarov?_ \- Le preguntaba.- _Porque yo debo ir a ver a Erza._

 _-No, solo llamaré.-_ Dijo apurándose a bajar el vidrio de su lado, para que le diera el viento.

 _-Esta bien, te dejaré en tu casa entonces.-_ Pero Gajeel no le respondió, porque intentaba no descomponerse.

Cuando estacionó en su casa, él se apresuró a salir del auto para calmar su malestar, Levy detuvo el motor, y bajó también.

 _-¿Estás mejor?_

 _-Si. Recuérdame, por favor, no subirme por un buen tiempo a ningún medio de transporte.-_ Le decía buscando su mochila en el asiento trasero.

 _-Lo haré. ¿Te veo mañana?-_ Le dijo sosteniéndose de la puerta del auto.

- _Si.-_ Fue lo único que le respondió y tomándola del rostro le dio un profundo beso, que hizo que los dos permanecieran con los ojos cerrados tras separarse.- _Nos vemos mañana._

Ella se volvió a subir al vehículo, pero antes de partir volvieron a besarse a través de la ventanilla. Levy se marchó con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero debía ir a ver a Erza para informarle sobre lo que habían conseguido y no era momento para mostrarse distraída.

Al menos ahora con la confirmación de quien era que estaba detrás de la amenaza que caía sobre la ciudad, les sería mas simple buscar como eliminarlo, las brujas tenían muchos contactos e iba ser necesario utilizar todo en su poder para dar con este tipo, si es que era tan escurridizo.

Cuando Levy llegó a la casa de Erza, sintió el escalofrío que siempre sentía al volver a entrar al lugar. Ella misma se la había vendido, ya que no quería seguir viviendo allí. La casa solía pertenecer a su abuela, y era el lugar de reunión de la hermandad, y sitio donde se crió. Por suerte los gustos de la nueva reina eran muy distintos a los de la anterior, y por dentro todo estaba remodelado, a excepción de la biblioteca, donde tenían una amplia colección de libros, con todos los registros de actividades, leyendas y mitos recolectados por los humanos corrientes, que relataban sucesos en los que se vieron involucrados criaturas del inframundo, libros escritos por estas criaturas relatando los acontecimientos desde su punto de vista, y todo lo referido a cualquiera de las especies.

También estaba la sección de libros secretos, aquellos que solo quien era reina podía leer, y que Levy sabía su ubicación, por haber espiado a su abuela de pequeña. Estos estaban protegidos por un hechizo, en su caso, le había resultado simple eliminar la protección que los ocultaba, porque su magia era la misma que su abuela, ¿se preguntaba si Erza lo había cambiado?.

De todas formas no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, ya que la acribillaron de preguntas, y solo cuando satisficieron sus dudas, empezaron a discutir sobre el plan a seguir. Si, volvería a lo mismo, la parte estratégica, pero al menos los recuerdos del día anterior y su incipiente relación, o lo que fuera que tenían con Gajeel, la hacía mantenerse alegre y positiva.

De la misma forma se encontraba Gajeel, cuando tras ver alejarse el auto, con llave en mano, da media vuelta para abrir la puerta, pero esta ya estaba abierta y en su casa estaban Natsu, Gray y Juvia, que en cuanto lo vio entrar, lo abrazó feliz por la noticia que le había dado Lily.

- _¿Que hay cara de metal?-_ Le decía Natsu desde la cocina.- _¿No tienes pan para comer esto?-_ Estaba cocinando unas hamburguesas congeladas, Gajeel solo lo miró mal, y el pelirrosa se encogió de hombros, mientras cortaba pequeños pedacitos y se los llevaba a la boca. No le gustaba cuando Natsu cocinaba, tenía el temor de que todo acabe incendiado, motivo por el cual había comprado un extintor que estaba escondido en la bajo mesada.

- _¿Cómo te fue?-_ Le preguntaba Gray sentado a la mesa, con sus pies apoyados en otra silla.

 _-A Gajeel le fue muy bien, Juvia lo sabe.-_ Le decía su amiga que no dejaba de mirarlo contenta. _-¿No es así?_ \- Él solo enarcó una ceja. _-Juvia supo de buena fuente que tu y Levy ya están juntos. Juvia está tan feliz por ti._

 _-Lo voy a matar la próxima vez que lo vea.-_ Dijo bajo Gajeel pensando en Lily y su carencia de discreción.

 _-Bien por ti, conseguiste a la chica...-_ Decía el vampiro mostrándose desinteresado.- _¿pero conseguiste la información?_

 _-Si, es él quien está detrás de todo esto.-_ Dejó su mochila en el suelo, y se sentó a la mesa, miró a Juvia que se había ubicado a su lado.- _Totomaru no está involucrado, pero nos contó lo que sabía._

Hizo un breve resumen de lo que le pudieron sacar al hijo de Porla, y antes de que pudieran preguntar algo, Natsu se unía a ellos a la mesa, trayendo cubiertos y varios platos, en uno había puesto hamburguesas. Gray no iba a comer, porque lo que había preparado no entraba en su dieta particularmente, por lo que los platos eran para Gajeel y Juvia, pero esta mirando lo que había cocinado se excusó.

- _Gracias, Juvia no tiene hambre.-_ Se apuró a responder.

- _Bueno, mas para nosotros, ¿no, Gajeel?_ \- Le dijo pasándole un plato, y este solo da vuelta los ojos, y luego toma un par de hamburguesas del plato.- _¿Y lo otro?_ \- Le guiña un ojo.

 _-¿Y qué otro?-_ Natsu vuelve a guiñarle un ojo.- _Tienes algo en el ojo, o tu cerebro dejó de funcionar completamente y tu cuerpo ya no coordina._

 _-Eres tan denso.-_ Respondía y se llevaba comida a la boca, masticaba y tragaba rápido.- _¿Con Levy?_ \- Y volvía a guiñar el ojo.

 _-Ya están juntos. Lily se lo ha contado a Juvia.-_ Respondía la chica alegremente, y Gajeel la miraba mal.

 _-Al fin, ya le decía yo a Luce que no era posible que fueras tan lento...-_ Se quejaba y volvía a comer.

- _Eres un idiota.-_ Le espetaba Gajeel.

 _-Pero sabes que me quieres.-_ Le respondía. _-¿Y entonces...?-_ Vuelve a guiñarle el ojo.

Gray se aguantaba la risa, y Juvia comenzaba a contarle lo que Lily le había contado a ella por teléfono, muy para el tormento de Gajeel, pero a pesar de eso le agradaba que estuvieran allí, debía ser porque estaba tan feliz con todo lo que había sucedido con Levy que ya nada mas le importaba. Aunque todavía tenía dudas respecto a lo que le había sucedido cuando estuvieron solos en la habitación, y él único que podía responder eso era Natsu, por lo que en cuanto su amiga y el vampiro se marcharon, pudo conversar a solas con el pelirrosa. Su respuesta no lo tranquilizó mucho, ya que supo que lo que había experimentado era por el hecho de que Levy era quien debía ser su pareja, por lo que su cuerpo sentía la necesidad de marcarla, y para crear esa unión, él debía estar en estado intermedio, no iba a poder controlarlo tan fácilmente, y en los ciclos que ella estuviera ovulando, la situación se iba a hacer peor, por lo que Natsu le sugirió que se apresure a definir todo, para dejar de tener que experimentar eso cuando llegaran a tener sexo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, no pudo ver a Levy hasta la hora del almuerzo, porque había tenido presenciar un par de entrevistas, y eso lo tenía algo irritado, por supuesto todo mejoró en cuanto fue a su oficina para buscarla y salir a comer, porque en cuanto ella lo vio entrar, se puso de pie y no perdiendo tiempo Gajeel se ocupó de cerrar la puerta para que nadie los viera, las cortinas blackout ya estaban bajas, porque Levy solía mantenerlas así, y en cuanto ella se acercó a él se fundieron en un apasionado beso. Porque solo sentían necesidad el uno del otro, y era como si todo lo externo no los afectara.

Cambiaron ciertas actitudes, Levy por ejemplo pasaba a saludarlo a la oficina que compartía con Jet y Droy, y ese viernes, casi dos semanas después de haber vuelto de Oak town, irían al cine a ver un película. Era un plan tranquilo, y no creía que pudieran tener tanta mala suerte de que otra vez alguien les arruinara la cita, pero trataba de prepararse por las dudas. Sus compañeros y amigos de la chica, se enteraron de la salida, cuando lograron sacarle esa data a Levy y ese jueves los tenía a los dos rodeando su escritorio.

Jet había traído una silla, y dándola vuelta se lo quedó observando, mientras que Droy se había acercado solo impulsándose con las rueditas de su propia silla.

Gajeel los observaba de reojo, sin sacar la mirada del monitor, aunque no estuviera prestando atención a lo que debería estar viendo.

 _-Sucede algo...?-_ Les dijo sin mirarlos.

 _-Si, resulta que si.-_ Dijo Droy.

 _-Redfox, tenemos que hablar.-_ Jet lo miraba serio.

Gajeel retira las manos del teclado, se impulsa con la silla hacía atrás y se acomoda cruzándose de brazos, y suspira. _-¿Qué sucede?_

 _-Levy.-_ Droy le responde.- _Sabemos que están juntos o lo que sea, y queremos saber cuales son tus intenciones con ella.-_ Demandó.

- _Buenas...?_ \- Dijo sorprendido por la pregunta.

 _-Eso no es una respuesta, estás dudando.-_ El pelirrojo se pasó la mano de la cara para calmarse antes de responderle, siempre estaba acelerado y eso no ayudaba en este tipo de situaciones. _-Redfox, ella es buena persona, y si fuera por mi, o por Droy preferiríamos que te alejes de ella y te limites a solo ser compañeros de trabajo.-_ Gajeel lo miró mal. _-Pero por alguna extraña razón, que ninguno de los dos -_ Se señaló a si mismo y a su amigo.- _comprendemos, a ella le gustas._

 _-Si, y cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza a Levy, no hay forma de convencerla de lo contrario.-_ Continuaba Droy.- _Bueno, pongámoslo así: Tú no nos agradas y nosotros no te agradamos._

 _-Yo nunca dije que no me agradaran._

 _-Bueno, nosotros te agradamos..._

 _-Tampoco tanto.._.- Sonrió.

 _-Pero tu a nosotros no..._ \- Reforzaba la primera palabra molesto, tratando de continuar la idea, a pesar de haber sido interrumpido.

 _-Les agradaría si llegaran a conocerme.-_ Les dijo.

Jet intervino antes de que Droy se enojara mas. _-El punto es que si vamos a tener que pasar tiempo juntos, no solo aquí, sino también fuera del trabajo, tendremos que llevarnos bien.-_ Le planteaba. _-No podemos decidir por Levy, pero tampoco queremos que ella se enoje con nosotros por hacértela difícil.-_ Él asintió.

- _Así que, ¿qué dices?-_ Droy le extendió la mano. _-¿Tregua?_

 _-Tregua.-_ Dijo estrechándole la mano y luego hizo lo mismo con Jet.

 _-Solo queremos que ella sea feliz, es nuestra mejor amiga, y no dudaremos en darte un paliza si la vemos sufrir._

Gajeel se rió, pero viendo la seriedad con la que lo miraba, volvió a su semblante serio. _-No creo que puedan cumplir su amenaza, pero..._ \- Levanto el dedo antes de que Droy pudiera quejarse.- _prometo que no le haré daño. No quisiera verla sufrir y menos ser causante de eso, así que no deben preocuparse._

 _-¿Podemos confiar en ti?-_ Le dijo Droy y él asintió.- _Bien, ¿qué van a ir a ver al cine?_

 _-Seguro que a ti no te obligará a ir a ver una de terror.-_ Se quejaba Jet, ya mucho mas relajado.

 _-Es que él las odia...-_ Se reía Droy.

Gajeel los observaba divertido y así continuaron teniendo una charla bastante amena. Esa era la magia que tenía Levy, como toda bruja te podía convencer de hacer algo que nunca te hubieses imaginado que podrías hacer, pero esta vez eso no le desagradaba tanto, porque no lo estaba haciendo cualquier bruja, ella era su bruja.

Al día siguiente coordinaron para verse un par de horas después del trabajo, Levy pasaría por su casa, y luego irían caminando desde lo de Gajeel, ya que el vivía mas cerca al cine. Entre los dos se decidieron por una película de ciencia ficción, y Gajeel estaba comprando palomitas, cuando Levy revisa su teléfono celular para verificar si lo tenía en silencio, porque solía olvidarlo y Droy siempre la regañaba por eso, pero no se esperaba encontrar tanta cantidad de llamadas perdidas, y cuando iba a llamar para saber que había sucedido, el nombre Kinana se muestra en la pantalla, y desliza el dedo para responder la llamada.

 _-Hola Kinana, ¿qué pasó?_

 _-Levy, por fin atiendes, -_ Sonaba aliviada.- _estaba empezando a preocuparme, estaba intentando llamarte y no respondías._

 _-Si, perdón, no había visto el cel.-_ Le dijo para tranquilizarla. _\- Dime, ¿sucedió algo?_

 _-Atacaron a Erza._

Levy casi deja caer el celular.- _¿Qué? ¿Ella está bien?_

 _-Es Erza.-_ Solo dijo Kinana. _  
_

 _-Si, claro, por supuesto que está bien.-_ Respondía relajándose. _\- Pero que pasó, ¿por qué la urgencia?_

Gajeel la observa extrañado. _-¿Todo esta bien?_

 _-No lo sé._ \- Le dijo bajo.

- _Oh, estás con alguien.-_ Le decía Kinana.- _Lamento interrumpir, pero Erza quiere que vengas.-_ Levy no respondió nada. _-Es importante._

Levy suspiró.- _Está bien, estimo en veinte minutos llegaré._

 _-Trata que sean menos, Erza está... algo alterada.-_ Le sugiere la recepcionista de la editorial.

Cortó el llamado y se dio vuelta para mirar a Gajeel.- _Debo irme._

 _-¿Qué? ¿por qué?-_ La miró sin entender.

 _-No sé que pasó, pero aparentemente intentaron atacar a Erza, y ahora quiere que vaya a verla.-_ Se mostraba triste que su cita se viera arruinada.

 _-Pero...-_ Frunció el ceño decepcionado. _-Te acompaño... hasta tu auto al menos.-_ Sabía que si las brujas se reunían él no podía estar presente, además tampoco podía acompañarla, todavía estaban comenzando esto que tenían, y nadie además de su círculo cercano lo sabía, pero esta noche quería que todo saliera perfecto y ahora todo se veía trunco, otra vez, no era posible tener tanta mala suerte.

Levy maldijo todo el camino hacia la casa de Erza. Si, quería que la mantengan al tanto de todo lo que sucedía, pero también quería tener una vida, y llegar mas lejos con Gajeel. Era rápido, lo sabía, había pasado mas de un mes de su ruptura, y sin embargo no había ningún otro hombre en su mente que no fuera su compañero de trabajo. Le hubiese encantado haberlo conocido en otras circunstancias, y no con una Magnolia bajo ataque.

Apenas Kinana le abrió la puerta, una silla impactó contra la pared opuesta a donde estaban, y los gritos se escuchaban en la habitación contigua: Erza estaba enfurecida y Jellal trataba de calmarla.

 _-¡¿Cómo pudieron entrar?!-_ La pelirroja gritaba.- _¡¿Puedes explicarme eso?!_

 _-Erza, por favor, debes calmarte...-_ Ella lo miró enardecida, y una lampara voló en su dirección, que Jellal pudo esquivar sin dificultad.

Levy no quería estar aquí, la reina aún no la había visto, y tal vez podía dar media vuelta y huir.

 _-Oh, Levy.-_ Él novio de Erza la vio entrar y desvió la atención de él hacia la chica.- _Te estábamos esperando._

Levy se mostró asustada, una reina enojada, era algo para lo que nunca se sintió preparada _.-Yo no fui, del trabajo fui a casa y luego estaba en el cine cuando Kinana me llamó, y vine aquí en cuanto ella me dijo y..._

 _-Tranquila, nadie te acusa de nada._

 _-Levy.-_ Erza la tomaba de los hombros sacudiéndola. _-Entraron a la casa y sustrajeron uno o mas libros._

 _-Pero como entraron y... libros, ¿qué li...-_ Levy comprendió.

 _-Estoy demasiado nerviosa para poder identificar cuales faltan._

 _-¿Y por qué..._

Ambas sabían que si un libro estaba en las cercanías a la peliazul, no había forma de que ella no lo hubiese leído, tal vez su abuela tenía otras cosas que ocupaban su mente en esos días y no prestaba tanta atención a lo que su nieta hacía, pero por la diferencia de edad entre las dos, Erza había sido su niñera cuando ella era pequeña, y la conocía.

 _-Cuando tenías cuatro años y eras como de este tamaño,-_ Marcó por debajo de su cadera con su mano.- _casi me da un ataque cuando te vi trepando la biblioteca de la casa de mamá, para llegar a un libro en el estante mas alto, porque nunca nada te limitó cuando querías leer algo. Así que, no quieras engañarme y por favor revisa para ver si te das cuenta que es lo que falta y si recuerdas su contenido._

Ella la miró shockeada, pero intentó recomponerse. _-Está bien, ¿cuál es el encantamiento nuevo?-_ Erza negó con la cabeza.- _Sigue siendo el mismo, entiendo. Después de hoy deberás cambiarlo._

 _-Si, igual es estúpida esa regla de que solo yo pueda leerlos, no debemos tener secretos entre nosotras.-_ Levy asintió, no atreviéndose a contradecirla, y Erza se giró para hablarle a su pareja.- _Y tú, averigua como mierda fue que entraron._

 _-Erza..._

 _-¡Ahora!-_ Gritó y todos los muebles de la habitación impactaron contra las paredes.

La biblioteca estaba en el subsuelo, era del tamaño de dos habitaciones juntas, y tenía una gran diversidad de libros, pero la sección que debían revisar estaba oculta ante la vista de todos, detrás de una estantería con doble fondo era donde estaban los libros mas antiguos que habían pasado de generación en generación. El conjuro que los protegía provocaba que quien buscara, evitara ver en ese sitio y los títulos no fueran legibles, por lo que no sabían como era que habían podido acceder, ya que solo Erza y evidentemente Levy, sabían como romperlo.

Estaba todo revuelto, con libros esparcidos por el suelo, pero ellas se limitaron a ver solo entre los libros mas importantes, y tuvieron que volver a colocar todo en su sitio, con ayuda de Kinana, porque volviendo a organizar esa sección iba a ser mas simple y rápido determinar el faltante, que era solo un libro.

 _-Solo falta...-_ Levy miraba el espacio vació. _-Licantropía... pero ¿por qué?_ \- Se preguntaba en voz baja.

 _-¿Qué? ¿Qué contiene ese libro?-_ Le preguntaba Erza viendo su cara de confusión.

Y Levy recordó, ese libro lo había leído siendo una niña de no mas de diez años, era un tópico por demás interesante y su lectura era simple, porque parecía una novela. Narraba la historia de como surgió esa especie, y su evolución, mencionaba también como la casta de los primeros se perdió, y que por eso la luna gobernaba sobre los nuevos licanos, ya que la forma en la que habían adquirido esa capacidad de transformación era similar a contraer una enfermedad, pasándose el gen unos a otros por una herida, porque no eran puros, porque su sangre estaba contaminada con humanidad. Levy aún podía recordar la teoría del autor, que mencionaba la posibilidad de que si se conseguía sangre de un licántropo de descendencia directa, un licántropo que no tuviera que obedecer a la luna, podía hacer que los nuevos hombres lobo tampoco debieran obedecerla y si se armaba un ejercito de estos, quien los dirigiera sería imparable. Y entonces lo asoció con lo que le dijo Totomaru, que mencionó que los planes de su padre estaban relacionados con la sangre de los hombres lobo, pero ahora que lo pensaba no de cualquier hombre lobo, debía ser como Natsu o como...

 _-Gajeel.-_ Dijo Levy y se tapó la boca.

- _¿Qué sucede Levy? Explícame, porque no puedo comprender si no..._

 _-Sé cuales son sus planes, por lo menos lo que quiere hacer en un inicio. Llama a Makarov._ \- Esta vez fue Levy quien tomó a la pelirroja por los hombros, cosa que sorprendió a la reina.- _Debes contactarte en forma urgente, mañana es sábado, dile que debes verlo._

 _-Está bien, pero ¿cuáles son los planes que dices que conoces?_

 _-Quieren armar un ejercito de hombres lobo.-_ Le explicó.

 _-¿Y nosotras donde entramos?-_ Le dijo Erza y Levy la miró con mala cara.

En Magnolia, había licántropos de nacimiento, descendientes de los primeros, tal vez esa información había llegado a Porla y por eso estaba en la ciudad. Hasta el momento solo conocían a Wendy, de quien era imposible no encariñarse, y a Natsu, y sabía que Lucy no iba a permitir que nada le sucediera al chico si ella podía evitarlo, y lo sabía porque ella estaba en la misma situación, e iba a hacer todo en su poder para evitar que algo malo le pase a Gajeel.

 _-Nosotras estamos en el medio.-_ Le espetó.- _Ahora si no quieres que estalle una guerra, llama a Makarov, convoca a esa maldita reunión, que si no los detenemos ahora, será demasiado tarde para todos._

Erza hizo como le sugirió/exigió Levy, y al día siguiente se verían con el líder de la manada de Magnolia. Levy le explicó todo lo que recordaba del libro, para que la reina pudiera comprender la gravedad del asunto, y antes de medianoche dejó el lugar. Podía volver a su departamento, pero no tenía ganas, no iba a poder dormir, no mientras estuviera preocupada, necesitaba estar con él, por lo que antes de encender el motor, supo que iría a lo de Gajeel.

* * *

Gajeel miró la hora, faltaban cinco minutos para medianoche, y golpeaban la puerta de su casa. Ya estaba bastante fastidiado por la salida frustrada, como para que seguro Natsu o Gray lo estuvieran molestando, cuando lo único que quería hacer era ver algo hasta quedarse dormido. Pero como volvían a insistir, se puso unos pantalones y bajó a ver quien era.

 _-Mira Salamander, si sabes donde mierda esta la llave, ¿para q...-_ Abrió la puerta y allí de pie estaba Levy.

Ella le sonrió y él no pudo evitar la media sonrisa que se le dibujó en el rostro.- _Lo siento si esperabas alguien mas, soy yo._

 _-Camarón, no creí que..._

 _-Recién pude liberarme, y pensé que te debía ver una película. Fue precipitado, ¿no?-_ Gajeel la miraba sin decir nada, no se esperaba que ella fuera a su casa, las pocas salidas que habían tenido siempre habían sido a cenar o pasear, desde que Natsu le explicó porque era que casi se había transformado cuando estuvieron mas intimamente, estaba tratando de evitar quedarse a solas, porque sabía que no podría detenerse y temía que si su autocontrol flaqueaba, pudiendo llegar a lastimarla.- _Mejor me voy, disculpa.-_ Ella estaba por darse vuelta, pero él la detiene, la toma de un brazo y girándola la toma por el rostro y le da un intenso beso.

 _-Quédate.-_ Le dice en cuanto se separan, sus ojos aún permanecían cerrados, mientras apoyaba su frente en la de ella.- _Es solo... que no esperaba verte._

 _-Debería haberte avisado._

 _-No importa, pasa.-_ Dice tomando su mano, para ambos entrar a la casa.- _¿Todo salió bien con la jefa?_ \- Dijo refiriéndose a Erza.

Levy puso cara.- _Mañana habrá reunión con la manada._

 _-Es raro, nadie me dijo nada.-_ Le extrañaba porque al menos solían avisar con un par de días de anticipación.

 _-Ya te avisaran.-_ Hizo una mueca.

- _¿Quieres contarme?-_ Le preguntó al verla fruncir el ceño.

 _-Ahora no, pero te diré todo antes de ir a la reunión.-_ Le dijo abrazándolo, hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho y él solo pudo responder al abrazo y besarle la cabeza.

 _-Está bien. Entonces me dijiste que querías ver una película.-_ Ella asintió sin dejar de abrazarlo. _-¿Quieres tomar algo? Tengo cerveza.-_ Se separaban e iba a la cocina.

 _-Si, algo con alcohol me vendrá bien.-_ Levy dijo en voz baja apoyando su bolso en una banqueta.

 _-Y aún sobraron pochoclos._

 _-Genial.-_ Le decía Levy, viendo el balde lleno de estos aún en la mesada.

Gajeel le pasó una cerveza y Levy tomó el balde. _-Debemos ir a mi habitación, allí esta la tele.-_ Levy se sonrojó y a él le pareció tierna.- _Ya hemos compartido la cama y dormido juntos. Es solo una película._ -Le dijo divertido por su reacción, recordando la primera vez que se conocieron y su primera cita.

Ella se rió.- _Si, es solo un película. Pero yo la elijo._ \- Le dijo jugando.

- _Veo mucho cine, te va a ser complicado encontrar algo que no haya visto._

 _-Empezaremos una serie, entonces.-_ Ella le dijo, mientras él empezaba a subir la escalera.

 _-Lo que tu quieras, Lev._

Le gustaba esto que tenían, aún no habían tenido sexo, pero todo lo demás le resultaba perfecto y natural. Quería avanzar mas con ella, y llegar a consumar su relación, pero por el momento disfrutaría de todo lo que Levy le daba.

* * *

 **Acá derritiéndome del calor antes de la cena de noche vieja, les dejo el cap.**

 **Cada vez todo se va a tornar un poco mas complicado y va a haber mas misterio.**

 **Use una versión de Metalicana que encontré en internet, que me encantó, por eso tuve que usarla.**

 **Gracias a Yume Fujimi, Shonenevolution, Hati-chan, levyroses y Mari yuki Taisho por sus lindas reviews.**

 **Wendy: Gajeel hace lo que sea por Levy, pero ella no se queda atrás, estan loquillos el uno por el otro.**

 **Crispy:La charla/amenaza llegó, y no sirve ninguno de los tres para eso jajaja. Se va a poner cada vez mas complicado, con tanta leyenda junta, y hombres lobo de por medio, toma nota.**

 **Gracias por hacerme el aguante en el 2016 con mis locas historias, que seguirán en el 2017. Y como acá hace tanto calor supongo empezaremos el año nuevo con limonadas ;)**

 **¡Muy feliz año nuevo a todos! Un beso enorme.**


	16. Allies

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y la portada a Rusky boz.**

* * *

El sonido de su celular lo despierta, intenta estirar los músculos para desperezarse, pero siente algo en su costado, que se apretaba contra él y lo retenía en su lugar. Cuando mira que era, Levy estaba acurrucada a su lado, todavía con el mismo vestido que llevaba la noche anterior, abrazándolo y con sus piernas enredadas en las suyas.

Era la mejor forma de despertar, con ella a su lado se sentía tan pleno, nunca había experimentado esto con ninguna mujer, ella era la primera con la que había pasado la noche, ya sea convertido en lobo, en un sillón o tras ser vencidos por el sueño después de una maratón de capítulos de una serie. Era injusto que haya podido encontrarla recién ahora, le hubiese encantado vivir todas estas pequeñas cosas con Levy desde hacía mas tiempo. Le acomodaba el cabello que se venía a su rostro y ella se escondía contra él, para evitar ser molestada, y eso lo hacía derretirse de ternura, esa pequeña mujer que estaba a su lado, lo hacía sentir feliz, y era algo de lo que hacía años había olvidado que era.

La unión que existía entre los dos aún no llegaba a comprenderla del todo, Wendy se lo había explicado, pero tenía que haber algo mas que destino, porque no era posible que alguien tan perfecto, tan único, estuviera hecha para él. No podía engañar a nadie, Gajeel Redfox no era alguien especial, no destacaba en muchas cosas, mas allá del hecho de ser un hombre lobo, ni siquiera era muy inteligente, era un ciudadano promedio, o por lo menos eso era lo que intentaba mostrar a la sociedad, que de saber la verdad lo rechazaría, y a veces sin necesidad de saberlo lo hacía, porque él era un inadaptado social, hasta con los suyos le costaba relacionarse, pero con Levy, deseaba que las cosas fueran diferentes. En un principio solo quería protegerla, aún sin saber quien era, tras pasar un tiempo con ella sintió la necesidad de permanecer a su lado, de conocerla, de disfrutar de su compañía, y de esa forma fue como sucedió, y ahora estaba seguro, estaba totalmente loco por Levy. Según sus amigos era amor lo que sentía, él estaba enamorado de esta bruja, y no sabia ni siquiera que era eso, o como era posible que pudiera estarlo.

Su aroma le era adictivo, era tan fresco y destacaba siempre por el de los demás, y esa cadena, como le gustaba llamarla, esa cadena que los unía, hacía que el lazo fuera fuerte, lo hacía sentirse conectado a ella, logrando por momentos sentir lo que ella sentía, por eso es que él se veía tan afectado cuando ella estaba triste, porque verla sufrir, era un padecimiento, porque su misión era hacerla feliz, y trataba, realmente intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no ser posesivo, pero le era difícil, quería que ella le perteneciera, en todos los planos, pero la pasión era tan grande y sus instintos tan incontrolables, que tenía miedo, miedo de lastimarla y que ella se aleje de su lado. Tenía miedo de perderla.

Pero verla acostada al lado suyo, durmiendo tan tranquila, sintiéndose segura, ayudaba a su convicción, y por eso iba a esforzarse por cuidarla, de lo que fuera, hasta de él mismo, y era algo difícil porque Levy era infinitamente hermosa, y con la tensión sexual entre los dos en aumento, Gajeel se sentía cada vez mas decidido a dar el siguiente paso en esta relación.

El celular deja de sonar, y mirando la pantalla ve que tenía un par de llamadas perdidas de Natsu. La reunión mencionada por Levy se llevaría a cabo en poco menos de dos horas, y debía asistir, así como debía hacerlo ella. Durante la madrugada había recibido un mensaje de Macao, donde le informaba que a la mañana siguiente debían volver a juntarse con el aquelarre.

Pudieron hablarlo antes de dormirse, y si la situación era como le había contado la chica a su lado, todo estaba peor de lo que pensaban, y cualquier estrategia que habían planeado hasta ahora no iba a ser suficiente para controlar el peligro que se avecinaba. Había que prepararse, no solo para enfrentar la amenaza, sino para la reunión, así que Gajeel iba a tener que despertar a Levy, pero antes de poder intentar hacerlo, sonidos provenientes del piso de abajo, provocan que abrazándola mas fuerte, suelte un gruñido involuntario, que perturba su sueño y la hace abrir los ojos.

 _-Gajeel.-_ Levy lo mira y luego se tapa la boca con la mano para ocultar un bostezo.- _¿Pasa algo?_

Él no la mira, ya que se queda observando hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido. _-Nada, quédate aquí.-_ La suelta para levantarse de la cama, pero ella lo detiene agarrándolo de su remera.

 _-Gajeel, dime..._

 _-Nada, solo voy a baj...-_ Pero la puerta se abre, dando un golpe contra la pared, y los dos se quedan congelados, Natsu estaba en la entrada a la habitación.

- _Buen día cara de metal, te llamé, pero no atendías, pensé que iba a tener...-_ Mira a Gajeel, que estaba sentado al borde de la cama _.-...que...-_ Mira a Levy que estaba detrás de su amigo. _-...levantarte._ \- Y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibuja en su rostro.- _Hola Levy._

 _-Hola Natsu._ -Le respondía ella totalmente roja de la vergüenza, escudándose tras la espalda de Gajeel.

Este, totalmente molesto, se levanta de la cama. - _Espera abajo.-_ Y tomando la puerta se la cierra en la cara a Natsu, quien comienza a descostillarse de risa. _-Tch...-_ Levy también reía. _-Tu no te rías...-_ Ella se dejaba caer en la cama y él se ponía encima. _-No te rías...-_ Le decía besándole el cuello, provocando mas risas por parte de la peliazul.

 _-Pero tu cara es muy graciosa...-_ Continuaba riéndose y con los dedos indices tocaba las mejillas de Gajeel.

 _-No soy gracioso...-_ Le hacía cosquillas, provocando que ella se mueva en la cama, tratando de escapar, aunque le era difícil cuando no podía dejar de reírse por la actitud de Gajeel, y cuando este se detiene, ella queda sonriendo agitada, se veía tan hermosa, que Gajeel no resistió la tentación e intentó besarla.

 _-No, no, no, tengo mal aliento..._

 _-No me importa.-_ Intentó besarla nuevamente, pero Levy puso una mano sobre su boca para impedirlo.

 _-Nop._ \- Le dijo divertida.- _¿Qué hora es?_ \- Preguntó para desviar la atención.

 _-Casi las ocho.-_ Ella abrió los ojos y lo empujó para levantarse de la cama.

 _-¡No! ¡Es tarde!-_ Comienza a buscar sus botas en el suelo, él se cruzó de brazos observándola.- _Tendrías que haberme despertado, sabes que debo ir antes a ver a Erza._

 _-Yo también recién me despierto.-_ Le responde yendo al baño, mientras ella se sienta para colocarse las botas.

 _-Erza va a matarme.-_ Decía Levy distraída cuando Gajeel pone algo frente a su vista. _-¿Qué es...-_ Toma lo que le alcanzaba Gajeel.- _¿Un cepillo de dientes...?_

 _-Si, así no puedes poner excusas para besarme cuando te despierte._ \- Ella hizo un mohín con los labios, y Gajeel la toma del rostro y le roba un beso rápido.- _Ahora usa el baño, que yo me voy a cambiar._ \- Levy solo asintió, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa por el acto que Gajeel había tenido con ella, ¿acaso entendía que darle su propio cepillo significaba que pasaría mas noches en su casa?

No desayunaron porque no tenían tiempo, y como Levy debía cambiarse, se ofreció a alcanzarlos y los dos intentaron negarse, pero finalmente acordaron que los dejaría cuando ella llegara al edificio donde vivía, porque la casa de Makarov no estaba muy lejos y podrían ir caminando desde allí, pero estaban tan descompuestos que Levy decidió dejarlos directamente en lo del líder de la manada, no era que en el estado en el que los dos licántropos se encontraban hubiesen notado las diferencia de distancia.

Cuando llegaron, Natsu y Gajeel se bajaron sin dejar que el auto detenga el motor. Ella los saludó sin bajarse del vehículo, ya que no tenía tiempo, si quería volver a su departamento y luego ir a lo de Erza.

 _-Nos vemos en un rato, chicos.-_ Gajeel se acercó a la ventanilla y le dio un beso lleno de deseo, aunque rápido, porque no sabía si dentro de la casa iban a estar viendo o no, Levy se quedó perdida por un momento por el beso, Natsu se aclaró la garganta, eso la hizo despejarse y se dirigió al pelirrosa. _-Natsu, la próxima vez toca la puerta._

Gajeel se rió, y Natsu hizo un saludo militar. _-Aye.-_ Le respondió y Levy se alejó con su vehículo.

Antes de entrar Gajeel le hizo un breve resumen de lo que sabía que iba a conversarse en la reunión, y luego entraron a la casa. Allí, al igual que en las anteriores oportunidades, estaban el líder junto a Macao y Wakaba, pero esta vez también estaban presentes su nieto y Wendy. Con esta última se quedaron charlando mientras Natsu y él comían algo en la cocina, no restaba mucho para que las brujas llegaran, y no creía que tras las novedades el clima en la casa estuviera distendido como para que almorzaran todos juntos como solían hacer.

Lo que Gajeel no se esperaba era la sugerencia de Erza, después de que Levy, le comentara a todos lo que recordaba del libro, los riesgos que esta información implicaba y la importancia de poder recuperarlo.

- _Por eso nosotras consideramos, debatiendo sobre el tema antes de venir, y creemos que usted estará de acuerdo,-_ Decía Erza mirando a Makarov. _-que lo mejor es que tanto Wendy, Gajeel y Natsu, cuenten con constante vigilancia._

Lo que despertó la furia de los últimos dos nombrados y la molestia de Wendy. _-¡¿Que?!-_ Dijeron los dos hombres.- _¡No necesitamos niñera!_

 _-La situación así lo requiere.-_ Les decía tranquilo Makarov, y los tres empezaron a quejarse.

 _-¡Es una mierda! ¡Yo no voy a tener un guardaespaldas!-_ Protestaba Natsu.

 _-Ni yo tampoco quiero tener todo el tiempo a alguien atrás mío.-_ Wendy se quejaba mas tranquila que los otros, pero expresando su disgusto de igual forma.

 _-¡¿Por qué carajos tenemos que tener alguien que nos vigile?!_ \- Gritaba Gajeel. _-Nosotros no hicimos nada._

 _-¡Silencio!-_ Gritó Makarov, utilizando el poder de líder, e hizo que los tres se callaran al instante.- _Como ya lo explicaron las señoritas aquí presentes, su seguridad es lo mas importante, ya que si algo les sucede a ustedes, todos nos veremos afectados._

 _-Pero..._ -Empezó a quejarse Natsu, pero el viejo lo detuvo levantando la mano.

Gajeel simplemente se cruzó de brazos, y se quedó mirando a Levy, farfullando algo incomprensible por lo bajo, pero que ella podía entender, aunque siendo mas discreta con su mano lo detenía, indicando que iban a discutirlo luego.

Tras definir que la manada se ocuparía de decidir quien vigilaría a los tres, se dio por finalizada la reunión, pero cuando las brujas se despidieron y se disponían a marcharse, Gajeel salió de la casa, para detener a Levy antes de que se fuera.

 _-¿Por qué no me dijiste que iban a hacer que nos vigilaran?-_ Le dijo enojado, aunque tratando de hablar bajo.

 _-No fue mi decisión, Gajeel.-_ Le decía Levy. _-Es lo mejor, entiende._

 _-Levy, vamos.-_ Erza la llamaba desde el auto, viendo la interacción entre los dos.

 _-Ya voy.-_ Le respondía y luego se dirigía a Gajeel. _-Luego hablamos._

 _-¿Por qué no ahora?-_ Ella hizo una mueca y miró hacia el auto donde la esperaban. _-Tch... paso por tu casa a la noche._

Levy suspiró. - _Está bien. Adiós Gajeel._

Gajeel volvió a entrar a la casa, donde los gritos no frenaban, nadie iba a poder contener a Natsu, y él planeaba unirse a la discusión.

Levy se apuró a meterse al auto, no le gustaba que Gajeel no confiara en ella, pero tampoco podían arriesgarse porque a él no le gustara recibir ayuda.

 _-¿Eso que fue?_ \- Le preguntó Erza apenas cerró la puerta, Kagura miraba a través del espejo retrovisor, porque estaba sentada en el asiento de acompañante y Kinana era quien estaba tras el volante.

 _-Nada.-_ Le dijo mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad.

 _-Bueno, que "nada" no afecte tu desempeño, ni en el trabajo, ni en tus funciones para con el aquelarre.-_ Como habían entrado a su casa, Erza estaba mas estricta que nunca, y no era precisamente alguien a quien uno se atrevería a desafiar.

 _-No lo hará.-_ Le afirmaba Levy.

 _-Bien, porque tu fuiste quien pidió esta reunión, y quiero creer que tu intención es el bienestar de todos y no solo de un individuo. Sabes donde debe estar tu lealtad.-_ Levy rodaba los ojos y miraba por la ventana, esa frase le hacía acordar a su abuela, pero Erza ya no le prestaba atención y se dirigía a Kagura.- _¿Están todas en la casa?_

Kinana le respondía.- _Si, avisaron que ya llegaron todas, están esperándonos._

 _-Apresúrate.-_ Dijo la reina y nadie dijo una palabra mas, hasta que llegaron a la casa.

Según la creencia general, las ceremonias realizadas por las brujas se daban durante la noche, mas específicamente alcanzada la medianoche, donde se juntaban en algún lugar iluminado por la luz de la luna, para la realización de encantamientos, tanto de carácter benévolo como todo lo contrario, ya que eran consideradas mujeres pecadoras, adoradoras del diablo, pero nada podía distar mas de la verdad... las brujas descendían de las hadas, siendo ellas y su magia, el único vestigio de la existencia de esa especie, que tras mezclarse con humanos hicieron que su raza se fuera perdiendo, ya que al ser siempre féminas, el poder iba siempre pasando como herencia solo a las hijas mujeres.

Sus poderes variaban, ya que lo que las definía era lo que llevaran en su corazón, alguien valiente y fuerte, tendría siempre un poder de ataque, y alguien tranquila y pasiva en cambio, un poder defensivo, pero estos poderes también podían ser heredados. Solo las ceremonias para los solsticios y equinoccios eran verdaderas, ya que en ese momento el poder que les brindaba la tierra era mayor, y por eso se reunían para agradecerle a la madre tierra igual que lo hacían sus antepasadas, porque todas se veían beneficiadas por eso, pero inclusive en esas ocasiones, los rituales eran mas bien simbólicos, y lejos de realizar ceremonias satánicas, eran reuniones para tomar el té.

Las cuatro se dirigieron al ala este de la casa, donde el gran comedor estaba preparado para un bruch, ya que era media mañana.

 _-Hola Levy.-_ Lucy se acercó a abrazarla.

 _-Hola, Lu.-_ Le respondió ella.

- _¿Todo va bien?_ -La peliazul solo se encogió de hombros.

 _-Hola Levy.-_ Juvia se aceró a las dos y saludando a la chica.- _Juvia te nota cansada, ¿Levy durmió bien?_

La rubia se apura a responder por ella. _-Oh, no te lo dije Juvia, Natsu me contó que Levy durmió en lo de Gajeel._ \- Y le guiñó el ojo a su mejor amiga, en un gesto que se parecía mucho al de su pareja, quien no había perdido tiempo en contarle a su novia que los había despertado en la mañana, y esto provocó que Levy diera un resoplido fastidiada e hizo que Juvia se cubriera con las dos manos la boca, ocultando una enorme sonrisa. _-¿La pasaron bien?-_ Le dijo sonriendo.

Levy gruño.- _Nada pasó, solo comenzamos a ver una serie._ \- Dijo molesta, pero era obvio que su respuesta no conformaba a las dos chicas.- _¿Dónde está Cana?_

 _-Fue a buscar algo para beber a su auto.-_ La rubia le respondió. _-Tú sabes como es..._

 _-¿Hablaban de mi?-_ Decía la morena apareciendo detrás de las tres chicas y pasando sus brazos por sobre los hombros de las dos chicas de pelo azul.

 _-Levy pasó la noche con Gajeel.-_ Juvia se apuró a informarla, Levy la miró indignada y Lucy rompió a reír, Cana tomó por el rostro a su amiga, y como si fuera una de sus cartas la observó unos momentos para poder leerla.

 _-Mmmh, nop, no se lo tiró, no le podríamos borrar una sonrisa de satisfacción de su dulce carita, si así hubiese sido..._

 _-¡Cana!_ -Levy se había puesto pálida.

 _-Vamos, princesa, ganas no te faltan._ \- Le sonrió picara, para luego tomar de una petaca que tenía en su mano. - _Aquí llega la patrona, mejor vamos a sentarnos._

Y todas tomaron su lugar en la mesa, igual que hacían en cada ocasión en que se juntaban. Comenzaron a servirse de lo que allí había, que no era poco, desde infusiones variadas, café y jugos, de todo tipo de patisserie, pero también cosas saladas, y lo infaltable: cheesecake de frutos rojos, el favorito de la reina.

 _-Ahora que estamos todas.-_ Erza se había colocado en la punta de la mesa, el otro extremo estaba vacío.- _Quiero transmitirles el motivo por el cual nos estamos reuniendo en esta oportunidad.-_ Hizo una pausa. - _De alguna forma, que todavía no logramos determinar, irrumpieron a esta casa y sustrajeron uno de los libros de la sección prohibida._ -Murmullos empezaron a llenar la sala. _-¿Terminaron?-_ Dijo Erza molesta, y todas guardaron silencio. _-Bueno, como les decía, robaron uno de los libros, creemos que por ordenes de este sujeto: José Porla. Particularmente robaron un libro sobre hombres lobo, y la forma de crear un ejercito de estos, que no necesiten de la luna llena para transformarse, utilizando la sangre de lo únicos que conocemos que nacieron con esa capacidad._

Una taza de porcelana golpeó el borde de la mesa y cayó al suelo, haciéndose añicos. _-Natsu...-_ Susurró Lucy, Levy que estaba sentada al lado de su amiga, viendo como su pulso temblaba, la tomó de ambas manos, y Cana se apresuró a tomar un par de servilletas, y las arrojó sobre el té derramado en un pobre intento de cubrir el desastre que había en el suelo, aunque esto no detuvo a la reina, ni interrumpió su discurso.

- _Por lo que ya hablamos con la manada, y mantendremos vigilancia sobre estos tres licanos._ -Miró a Lucy para calmarla, luego a Levy, para desviar la mirada y dirigirse al resto.- _¿Dónde entramos nosotras? Se preguntaran. Bueno, parafraseando a una amiga, nosotras estamos en el medio. Magnolia es nuestra hogar también, y todos corremos peligro, por lo que si no nos unimos, las consecuencias serán igual de nefastas para todas.-_ Hizo una pausa. _-Primero hay que anticiparnos, y saber que es lo que planean hacer, es un primer paso. Pero no solo eso, debemos buscar todos los lugares donde esta gente se reúne, porque el objetivo mas importante, de forma inmediata, es recuperar ese libro. Pero también debemos saber si podemos localizarlos o al menos preveer los próximos movimientos de nuestros enemigos, y ahí es donde entras tú Cana._

 _-¿Yo?-_ Cana miraba a Erza y todas la miraban a ella.

 _-Si, tú. De nosotras eres la única que conoce el futuro._

 _-Solo tengo ciertos flashes, nada muy seguro. La lectura de mis cartas puede ser incierta, el futuro puede ser modificado y lo sabes_.-Hizo una mueca.

 _-Cana._ -La miró fijo la reina.

 _-Hasta ahora lo único que veo es sangre, muerte, familias destruidas y perdidas de todos nuestros bandos.-_ Dijo molesta, mirando a su plato.- _¿Es eso lo que quieres?_

 _-Si, es eso lo que quiero, porque si lo sabemos, podemos anticiparnos e impedirlo.-_ Le dijo segura, y la morena la miró sorprendida y asintió _.-Por eso, como habrán interpretado de lo que dijo Cana, o sino, se los digo yo. Ella mencionó a todos los bandos, no se refirió solo a dos, eso quiere decir que es momento de contactarse con los vampiros que viven en Magnolia, es hora de que ellos también se involucren._

Las discusiones no tardaron en presentarse, de cuales eran las mejores formas de actuar, de que lugares podían investigar, de a que vampiros conocían y como ponerse en contacto con estos. Lucy estaba enfurecida, pero también preocupada, y Levy junto con Juvia intentaban contenerla, Cana se había ensimismado y se había puesto a intentar leer sus cartas, pero cada vez que lo hacía terminaba enojada, recogiéndolas de la mesa y volviendo a barajar el mazo, ya que sino lograba despejar su mente, nada podía obtener, pero aunque quisiera irse a su casa, la reina aún no había dado por finalizada la reunión, y por eso volvía a intentarlo.

Alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde todas empezaron a irse. Cana se marchó rápido, y como ella las había traído, Levy se ofreció a alcanzar a Juvia y a Lucy. Dejó primero a la amiga de Gajeel, quien le aseguró que iba a hablar con Gray, para mantenerlo al tanto, porque pedirle que se involucre carecía de sentido, ya que él estaba en esto desde hacía rato. Y luego llevó a Lucy hasta su casa.

 _-¿Estás segura que estarás bien?_

 _-Si, solo estoy molesta.-_ Le dijo la rubia.- _Natsu aún sigue en lo de Makarov, y dijo que mas tarde pasaría por casa, yo iré a buscar en un rato a Happy a lo de la niñera, eso me ayudara a despejarme un poco, no te preocupes._

 _-Eres mi amiga, claro que me preocupo.-_ Le respondió y logró sacarle una sonrisa a la rubia.

 _-Lo sé, pero tu también tienes tu hombre lobo por el cual preocuparte, ¿no?_ \- Levy movió la cabeza, en lo que no era un Si, pero tampoco un No, ya que no sabía bien que status tenía la relación con Gajeel, pero eso no hacía que se preocupara menos por él. _-Si, lo tienes, Natsu me dijo lo que eran, es algo similar a nosotros, pero, bueno...-_ Se detuvo, viendo la cara de confusión de Levy.- _creo que eso es algo que debes hablar con tu chico. Pero debemos cuidar a quienes queremos, ¿no? eso es lo mas importante._

 _-Si, lo es._

 _-Por eso, estaré bien.-_ Le dio un abrazo y se bajo del auto, pero antes de cerrar la puerta.- _Mas tarde te envío mensaje, ¿te parece?_

 _-Si, y a Cana también, creo que quedó un poco afectada, Erza está poniendo mucha presión sobre ella._

 _-Es verdad, hablaré con ella. Nos vemos Lev._

 _-Adiós Lucy.-_ Y la rubia cerró la puerta y Levy se marchó a su departamento.

Levy estaba totalmente extenuada, la reunión se había extendido por horas, y llevaba desde las ocho de la mañana despierta, eran las cinco de la tarde, y había dormido tan solo un par de horas, su cabeza le dolía y ya no podía pensar en nada coherente. Lo que le dijo Lucy solo había ayudado a confundir mas su mente, que por el momento, cual si fuera una maquina, estaba realizando múltiples tareas, tratando de recordar mas información del libro robado, evaluando las propuestas de las otras mujeres en cuanto a la mejor forma de proceder, y planeando ella misma que pasos seguir, intentando saber que tipo de relación la unía a Gajeel y si él consideraba algo serio lo que tenían, y tantas otras cosas que le generaban dudas.

Necesitaba relajarse, porque sino su cabeza estallaría, por lo que se dio una ducha rápida, se secó el cabello, recogiéndoselo en un rodete desprolijo, y poniéndose su pijama, compuesto por una musculosa naranja y un shorcito del mismo color pero con flores blancas, se recuesta, quedando dormida apenas tocar la almohada, pero en lo que pareció un parpadeo, golpes en la puerta la despiertan, se fija en el reloj en la mesa de luz y no habían pasado mas de tres horas de que se había acostado, ¿es que ese sábado nadie le iba a permitir descansar?. Pero los golpes no cesaban y por mas que no quisiera levantarse, iba a tener que hacerlo, porque quien estaba llamando a su puerta, parecía ser bastante persistente.

 _-Ya voy.-_ Decía molesta, aunque aún estuviera en su habitación y no pudieran escucharla. _-¿Quién es?-_ Preguntó cuando salía al living para abrir la puerta.

 _-Soy yo.-_ Le respondía una voz grave del otro lado, a quien podía identificar fácilmente como Gajeel, había olvidado por completo que había quedado en que pasaría por su casa a conversar de lo sucedido en el día, y estaba seguro que debía estar bastante cabreado y no se sentía con la energía para tranquilizarlo, así que sin mucho entusiasmo abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que Gajeel pasara.

 _-Pasa.-_ Dijo por decir, porque él ya estaba dentro. Cerró la puerta y se quedó apoyada contra esta.

 _-Tenemos que hablar.-_ Le decía enfadado, dando vueltas en el centro de la sala, llevaba la misma ropa que en la mañana, pero solo la camisa con algunos botones desabrochados, y su cabello suelto caía sobre su rostro, ya que no lo tenía sujeto como acostumbraba.- _¿Por qué mierda estuviste de acuerdo con que pusieran a alguien para que me siguiera?_ \- Ella intentó responder, pero él no le daba tiempo a hablar.- _¿Sabes lo que me costó salirme de mi casa?_

 _-¿Pero como...?-_ Le preguntó y se tomó el tabique cerrando los ojos para evitar exaltarse, ya que no conseguiría nada si ella también se mostraba enojada. _-No es seguro, y todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que..._

 _-Yo no estuve de acuerdo,_ -Le habló encima.- _ni Natsu, ni Wendy tampoco, pero a nadie pareció importarle lo que nosotros opináramos._

 _-Gajeel, ¿cómo saliste de tu casa sin nadie que te...-_ Trató de buscar la palabra adecuada para no empeorar las cosas. _-acompañe?_

 _-Gray me ayudó, pero eso no importa. No necesito protección, lo sabes y por eso tendrías que haber estado de mi parte._ \- La reprendió.

 _-Yo estoy de tu parte, ¿por qué piensas lo contrario?-_ Ya lo había logrado, ahora Levy estaba irritada.- _Yo mas que nadie quiero evitar que nada malo te pase._

 _-Por favor, viví un año solo siendo un crío. Se pelear y puedo defenderme.-_ Se pasaba la mano por el rostro porque no quería gritarle a Levy, así que se acerca y apoya su brazo contra la madera sobre la cabeza de Levy, y se inclina para verla de cerca.- _Se manejarme bien sin ayuda y no necesito que nadie pelee por mi, puedo cuidarte Levy._

 _-¿Por qué necesitaría que me cuidaras?-_ Lo miró sin entender levantando su rostro, haciendo que la distancia entre sus rostros sea cada vez menor.

Gajeel se perdió en sus ojos, y tragó saliva por la cercanía, porque lo que llevaba puesto era un conjunto para dormir muy similar al que se había puesto cuando él estaba convertido en lobo, el día en que él la salvo y ella lo llevó a su casa para curarlo, y todavía podía recordar cuando había salido de bañarse y la había visto desnuda.

 _-Porque es mi deber.-_ Levy llevaba el cabello atado, pero un par de mechones le caían sobre el rostro y él le colocaba uno de estos detrás de la oreja.

 _-¿Por que es tu deber?-_ Le consultaba curiosa.

Pero no era momento para contarle, ¿qué pensaría de él si le dijera que ella era su mujer?, ¿qué diría si le planteara que debía cuidarla porque no existía nadie mas para él?, lo vería con un lunático, no podía responder a su pregunta, no cuando todo su ser le exigía que la tomara y la marcara para que todos supieran que estaban juntos, pero no era el momento, no dudaba que llegaría, pero debían hablarlo, y no podía, todavía no y había algo en su olor que lo distraía.

 _-Porque eres... tu eres mi...argh...-_ Lo único que se le ocurrió para evitar confesarle la verdad fue besarla, por lo que mirando a sus labios, lentamente eliminó el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos, tomándola del rostro para fundirse en un beso cargado de pasión.

Levy no entendía porque Gajeel estaba tan enojado, ni tampoco que era eso de que era su deber cuidarla, pero no podía pensar en nada mas que en los calientes labios que la obligaban a abrir mas la boca para poder recibir a su lengua. Era imposible no sentir la urgencia en su beso, ella misma la estaba experimentando mientras apoyaba sus manos contra el pecho de Gajeel, sintiendo su musculatura, que la tela no podía ocultar, deseando que no estuviera para poder sentir el contacto directo contra su piel y cada músculo duro contra su mano, no quería perderse ninguna parte de él, y le encantaba sentir el movimiento de su pecho en su ascenso y descenso al respirar. Pero no se comparaba a sentir sus latidos, la tenía fascinada como su corazón latía a la par del suyo, totalmente desbocado.

Gajeel sentía que su sangre volvía a hervir, pero esta vez nada podría impedir que esto pasara, y si una característica de su clase era poder dominar la transformación, se esforzaría al máximo por lograrlo, porque no quería lastimarla, tenía que hacerlo, porque le importaba demasiado, pero también la deseaba demasiado, y ella también, escuchaba su corazón y su respiración agitada, iba a ser difícil mantener sus instintos bajo control, pero separándose, viendo el deseo en su mirar, no podía detenerse, no ahora, necesitaba estar con ella o la lujuria lo consumiría.

A Levy le encantaba la idea de probar su piel y empieza a darle besos en su quijada, logrando que Gajeel suelte un gruñido, y baja hasta donde comenzaban los botones de su camisa, para empezar a desabrocharla, él la ayuda para ser más rápidos, y ella se relame al ver su torso descubierto, y al fin poder recorrer con sus manos sus pectorales y hombros, decidiéndose por dejarlas sobre sus brazos fuertes, que la envolvían en un abrazo, a la par que volvían a besarse.

 _-Hace tanto quería hacer esto.-_ Levy quería sentirlo mas cerca, su cuerpo estaba tan caliente, y aunque no era la primera vez que lo veía sin camisa, le cautivaba lo fuerte y tonificado que era.

 _-¿Si?-_ Él se agacha y pasa la lengua por su cuello, y siente como ella asiente y aprovecha y la alza, sosteniéndola de sus piernas, y haciendo que ella lo observe desde una altura superior, que lo obligaba a él a levantar la cabeza un poco para besarla, mientras ella envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su nuca.

 _-La habitación.-_ Le dice sobre sus labios.

 _-No tienes que decirlo dos veces.-_ Le sonríe, y la lleva a su pieza, sacándose por el camino los zapatos.

La dejó en la cama con cuidado, que estaba destendida porque ella se acababa de levantar y se tumba sobre ella, soportando su peso con sus brazos, para no aplastarla, con sus puños cerrados, porque sus manos amenazaban con transformarse en garras, cubriéndose de pelaje. Se quedó respirando para calmarse, y ella lo observó.

 _-¿Estás bien?-_ Le preguntó posando su mano sobre su mejilla.

 _-Si, es que...-_ Suspiró y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella. _-me gustas demasiado, y realmente quiero hacer esto contigo._

 _-Pero...-_ Ella lo miraba algo desilusionada.

Y él sonrió. _-Realmente quiero hacerlo, y no quiero lastimarte, ¿entiende eso?_

 _-¿Estoy haciendo algo mal?_

 _-Tu no, soy yo el problema, por algún motivo,-_ Sabía cual era el motivo, ya que Natsu se lo había explicado.- _me es difícil controlarme cuando estoy contigo._ \- Levanta una de sus manos y le muestra como la cerraba con fuerza, para hacer desaparecer el pelo que comenzaba a cubrir esa extremidad.- _Y no quiero lastimarte._

Ella toma su mano, e hizo que él abra el puño, para entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos. _-Bueno, esto no se hace de a uno, y yo confío en ti, se que no me harías daño, así que...-_ Le dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior. _-¿por qué no lo intentamos?_

Ella era demasiado buena para él, no la merecía. _-Esta bien, pero debes avisarme si hago algo que te lastima.-_ Ella asintió alegre y él se puso de pie para desvestirse, buscó en el bolsillo del pantalón su billetera, para de esta sacar un preservativo que dejó sobre la mesa de luz. La contempló sobre la cama, se veía tan nerviosa y sonrojada ante el acto que estaban por consumar, y él no podía evitar sentirse nervioso. Estaba contrariado, no quería apurar las cosas, pero sabia que no iba a poder resistirse mas tiempo. Se sacó el pantalón quedando solo en un par de boxers grises, y volvió a posicionarse sobre ella, y las manos de ambos empezaron a acariciar el cuerpo del otro.

Gajeel no podía evitar querer probar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, sus manos vagaban desde su cabellera, donde le sacó la colita que retenía su pelo para que este caiga sobre la colcha, y pasando su mano por sus cabellos para desenredarlos y llegar a su piel detrás de su nuca, para acercarla mas a él e intentar con su lengua alcanzar lugares de su boca que no le eran tan accesibles, pero que ella gustosa intentaba permitirle la entrada. Sus sentidos empezaron a agudizarse en cuanto sus manos llegaron a sus pechos, ella solo llevaba dos prendas de un pijama que dejaba poco a la imaginación, de un algodón suave, pero que no se comparaba con lo tersa que era su piel, y aún sobre la tela el ahueca uno de sus pechos, para con su pulgar rozar el montículo erecto que era su pezón por la excitación del momento y empezar a succionar el otro a través de la tela, y Gajeel tenía que contener un gruñido, porque prácticamente sus manos estaban convertidas en garras. Trata de tomar distancia para verla con sus ojos que ya eran todo iris, con las pupilas contraídas, porque su visión se había agudizado para poder apreciar mas la belleza de la mujer que tenía con él, aunque hundiendo su cabeza en su cuello, para disfrutar de su aroma, no hubo forma de detener el sonido ronco que salía de su boca en el momento que su mano alcanzó su culo, ese culo con el que había fantaseado desde que la conoció, que hacía que el lobo dentro de él perdiera la razón, chupando y dejando marcas en su cuello, lamiendo con la intención de morder, pero conteniéndose. Por eso en un arranque animal rasgó sus ropas, convirtiéndolas en harapos.

 _-¡Gajeel, no...-_ Había empezado a quejarse, pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque un fuerte gemido salió de ella. _-Aahhhh-_ Gritó cuando él había vuelto a su pezón succionando con mas ansias, desesperado, hambriento. Su mandíbula se estaba agrandando, estaba descontrolándose, pero no podía frenarse, y dándole una mordida al pecho que provocó otro jadeo de satisfacción de parte de la chica, se hizo cargo de hacer lo mismo con el otro pecho, y teniendo su peso con uno de sus brazos, respiró hondo para tratar de controlar la mano con la que quería tocarla, pero no iba a poder ser lo suficientemente delicado, por lo que tomando una de las pequeñas manos de ella en la suya, bajan juntos hasta su intimidad, y entre los dos masajean su clítoris, que estaba igual de palpitante que su miembro, que se endurecía mas todavía al sentirla tan mojada, tan dispuesta para entregarse a la bestia en la que Gajeel se estaba convirtiendo, pero era ella quien lo provocaba, era tan sensual que poco quedaba del individuo racional y frío que era.

Viendo como Levy se seguía tocando ante su atenta mirada, él se lleva sus dedos a su boca para probar su sabor, y entonces da vuelta los ojos, comenzando a sentir palpitaciones, porque en ese momento entendió porque sus instintos estaban teniendo control sobre su persona, porque ella estaba ovulando y su lobo interno solo podía pensar en preñarla.

Bufó ante ese pensamiento, ella era una mujer, ese no era el termino adecuado, pero si pensara en embarazo tampoco sonaría mas correcto para la etapa de la relación en la que estaban, no es que no quisiera descendencia de la bruja que estaba destinada a ser suya, pero quería disfrutar mas tiempo con ella, sin tener que preocuparse de hijos.

Levy se sentía en el cielo, jadeaba ante cada toque de Gajeel, su brusquedad la excitaba mas allá de lo que comprendía, la hacía sentirse obnubilada por cada beso, por cada caricia. Estaba siendo mas atrevida y lanzada de lo que había sido en toda su vida, pero con él se sentía completamente desinhibida, y la vergüenza era algo que quedaba fuera de lo que estaba experimentando. Él la volvía a besar, y ella se daba cuenta que su boca se había vuelto mas grande, y por eso ella intentaba abrir mas la suya y hacer que su lengua intentara entrar a esa pequeña batalla que estaban teniendo por la supremacía, pero cuando él guió su mano para poder tocar su vagina entre los dos, su juicio se vio nublado y el deseo triunfó sobre su modestia, nunca había sido tan audaz, pero él la hacía sentir sexy y deseada, eso era algo que Levy nunca creía podía alguien ver en una persona tan ordinaria como era ella.

Gajeel quería prepararla para él, quería ayudarla a dilatarse lo suficiente para poder penetrarla, pero estaba tan nervioso y sus manos temblaban porque se estaba esforzando para evitar que se convirtieran en garras, asunto en el que estaba fracasando, y creía que si con sus dedos sentía la cálida humedad de Levy, no podría evitar que sus manos se transformaran, y haría lo que fuera por no lastimarla.

 _-Tócate para mi, yo no puedo._ \- Le pidió con una voz mas grave que la normal.

 _-¿Así?-_ Le dijo ella mientras continuaba presionando en círculos sobre su punto sensible.

- _No, déjame que te guíe.-_ La ayudó moviendo sus dedos para acariciar sus labios vaginales, y guiándola para que metiera su dedo anular en su cavidad.

 _-Deseo estar dentro tuyo, pero tienes que hacerme espacio enana, gihi._

Ella metió un segundo dedo en su interior, pero Gajeel sentía que no iba a ser suficiente, sus delicados y finos dedos no se comparaban en nada a los suyos, por lo que tocándola, sintiéndola tan mojada, pensó en una forma de lubricarla mas, así que separándose una vez mas se arrodilla en el suelo, y tomándola de la cadera, la deja con su culo en el borde de la cama y sin darle aviso, empieza a pasar su lengua por toda su vagina. Como puede, con sus manos temblorosas, y cubriéndose de pelaje por momentos, separa los labios vaginales y con su lengua empieza a penetrarla, saboreando por completo sus jugos, volviéndose loco, y dejando a su lado animal ganar terreno, ya que sus piernas estaba casi transformadas. Quería estar dentro suyo ya, o la demencia se apoderaría de él.

Levy nunca había experimentado un placer mas grande, ni pensó que alguien podría ser tan considerado y entregado con ella. Sus inseguridades seguían latentes, y hasta en momentos así las dudas afloraban, y ¿si él no quisiera saber mas nada de ella después de esto?, ¿si ella no fuera capaz de llenar sus expectativas?. Pero cada vez que la penetraba con su lengua, olvidaba cualquier duda y solo disfrutaba, arqueando la espalda, sintiendo la proximidad del orgasmo, que no llegó, muy para su decepción, porque él se volvía a poner de pie y la miraba con esa sonrisa soberbia que la derretía.

 _-Tengo que estar dentro tuyo.-_ Le dijo serio, y levantó ambas manos, mostrándole como temblaban y la transformación, que tanto la fascinaba, por momentos las hacía cambiar, para luego volver a la normalidad.

 _-Oh, si, si.-_ Ella asiente y busca encontrando el preservativo sobre la mesa de luz, y lo apoya sobre el colchón, para sentarse al borde de la cama, con Gajeel entre sus piernas. La diferencia de altura hacia que tuviera que enfrentarse casi directamente con el bulto en sus pantalones, y como compensación por lo dedicado que había sido con ella, quería compensarlo, por lo que tras acariciar sus abdominales, empieza a tocarlo sobre la tela y se inclina para besar su estómago, descendiendo con besos, pero el boxer no le permitía bajar mas, aunque no por mucho tiempo, por lo que plantó un último beso sobre la tela que cubría su miembro, y el oírlo emitir una especie de gemido algo animal, la hizo atreverse a mas, por lo que con sus dos manos, tomando el elástico de los boxers, bajó la prenda, para que así los dos estuvieran igual de desnudos y él se encargó de terminar de sacársela.

Levy estiró su mano y envolvió con sus dedos todo su pene, y bajó hasta la base para subir hasta la punta, y repitió la acción con las dos manos juntas, porque Gajeel la tenía tan grande que pensaba que tal vez sería incómodo para penetrarla, pero lo peor era que eso la calentaba aún mas.

 _-Levy._ \- Él la interrumpió.- _Te necesito, ahora._ \- Ella volvió a asentir, y tomando el preservativo, rasgó la envoltura y se apresuró a colocárselo. _-Tú ven arriba primero, así controlas los movimientos._ \- Ella lo observó sin entender.- _Por las dudas._

Gajeel corrió las sábanas y se recostó al centro de la cama, recostándose de espaldas. Levy lo observó algo sonrojada, pero él le había pedido que tome el control y eso lo hacía quererlo mas, porque el quería cuidarla hasta en este momento, y priorizaba lo que ella sentía. Así que mordiéndose el labio inferior y emitiendo un suspiro de anticipación, se posicionó con cada pierna a un costado de su cadera, tomó su pene con una de sus manos y lo posicionó en su entrada, y empezó a bajar sus caderas.

Gajeel la miraba expectante, apenas respirando, intentando tener autocontrol, pero en cuanto siente como su miembro comienza a deslizarse en su interior, pierde el control y con sus garras rasga las sabanas y el colchón debajo. Sus cuerpos sudorosos estaban al fin conectados, se quedaron así por unos momentos, mientras ella se adaptaba a su tamaño, y cuando ella empezó a moverse, arqueando la espalda de placer, él no pudo evitar tomarla de la cadera, viendo como sus senos rebotaban tan sensualmente, y ella aumentaba el ritmo, provocando que un siseo escape de su boca y tuviera que apretar el agarre que tenía sobre ambas nalgas. No pudiendo aguantar mas la tumbó de espaldas y volviendo a posicionarse en su interior, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, empieza a penetrarla nuevamente. La besa para distraerse de la etapa de transformación en la que se encontraba, para que ella no lo viera y temiera que pudiera llegar a lastimarla, y entonces se desquitaba con el colchón debajo de ellos.

Levy estaba en su límite, de la forma en la que Gajeel la sostenía, hacía que su miembro golpee profundo, haciéndola dar vuelta los ojos, tocando todos los puntos correctos, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera toda su espalda. Ella quería sentirlo mas cerca aún, por lo que envolvió con sus piernas las caderas de Gajeel, para darle mas acceso. En ese momento podía venir Erza demandando su lealtad, José Porla queriendo hacerse del territorio de Magnolia, hasta Natsu para interrumpirlos como siempre hacia, que no se enteraría, porque estaba en esa burbuja en la que se encerraba cuando estaba con Gajeel y el mundo a su alrededor había dejado de existir, y él la besó con tanta pasión, que no resistiendo mas gritó su nombre acabando en un orgasmo grandioso, que la dejaba embelesada.

Tras el grito de placer de Levy, sentía que estaba llegando al limite él también, haciendo que el poco control que tenía de sus instintos animales, empezara a flaquear. Sin mucho esfuerzo la dio vuelta, colocándola en cuatro, se aferró a su cintura, para mantenerla en su sitio y hundió su nariz en su cuello para respirar su aroma y ver si eso ayudaba a calmarlo, pero fue peor, empezó a reaccionar con mas fuerza, sus huesos empezaron a adaptarse, sus músculos a estirarse, y ya convertido en hombre lobo, dio un par de estocadas mas, y acabó con tanta fuerza, que provocó que Levy acabara por segunda vez junto a él.

Se movió de su interior, a la vez que volvía a la normalidad, y se dejaba caer de costado, ella se puso de la misma forma para poder enfrentarlo.

- _¿Te gustó?-_ Le preguntó insegura, y él le acomodó sus cabellos.

 _-Fue fabuloso._ \- Le dijo besándola con ternura. _-Ahora voy a limpiarme, espérame aquí.-_ Se apresuró a ir al baño, donde se sacó el preservativo y tras revisarlo, porque quería asegurarse que su lobo interior no hubiese ganado la batalla, y hubiese logrado el objetivo que tenía esa noche. Lo arrojó al cesto y se limpió, para luego volver a la cama.

Levy lo esperaba en la cama, había acomodado un poco las cobijas, aunque en el suelo se veía su pijama derruido, y pedazos de tela de sábana. Había sido muy malo en eso de controlarse, pero a ella parecía no afectarle y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando él volvió a la habitación, para rápidamente meterse bajo las cobijas y abrazarla.

 _-Voy a hablar con Erza._ -Fue lo primero que ella le dijo.

 _-Eh..?-_ La observó sin entender a que se refería.

- _Voy a hablar, ya que si tu no quieres, no tienes porque tener alguien actuando como guardaespaldas._

 _-¿Lo harás?- L_ e preguntó sorprendido.

Ella asintió.- _Pero igual deben ponerse de acuerdo entre ustedes, como para que nunca estés solo._

 _-No necesito a nadie para protegerme.-_ Dijo orgulloso, porque con ella a su lado, se sentía el hombre mas fuerte e imbatible.

 _-Déjame cuidarte, por favor.-_ Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

 _-Pero esa es mi tarea._

 _-También la mía...-_ Le sonrió y le dio un tierno beso, que lo hizo cerrar los ojos. _-Gajeel..._

 _-Si, Lev..._

 _-Me debes un colchón.-_ Dijo cerrando los ojos, él se rió, le dio un beso en la frente y abrazándola comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, para arrullarla.

Ella se acurrucó en su pecho, y el sentir su corazón, lo calmada de su respiración, su calor reconfortante y sus caricias que la hacían sentir segura y querida, se durmió en cuestión de segundos.

* * *

 **Y lo prometido el año pasado, empezamos 2017 con lemon ;)**

 **Espero no haber defraudado con como lo escribí, costó bastante, no sabía que límite poner al bestialismo que utilicé, traté de ser sutil y que no quedara grotesco, y resultó esto... ustedes dirán si quedó bien.**

 **Se que tardé en publicar, pero les dije, ando sin compu, mi celular no guarda las cosas cuando las modifico en esta página y eso hace que me demore mas.**

 **Gracias por los reviews a Shonenevolution, Hati-chan, levyroses, Mary yuki Taisho y Asia12.**

 **Wendy:Lily y Juvia siempre shipean a estos dos, y en este cap Gajeel si sacó a su lobo interior, Levy lo puede jaja. Y no te preocupes que ella lo va a cuidar.**

 **Crispy:Erza enfadada es de temer, y en este cap está super perra, y no en un buen sentido jaja. Levy va a recuperar su libro y proteger a su super hombre, y que nadie se atreva a tocarlo jeje.**

 **Gracias por seguir la historia, un beso enorme. Nos leemos C=**


	17. Strength

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y la portada a Rusky Boz.**

* * *

Gajeel abrió los ojos, la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana lo había despertado, igual no le importaba, se sentía tan bien, que incluso él, que no era una persona de mañanas, sabía que nada iba a lograr arruinar su humor. Levy estaba en sus brazos, con su rostro sobre su pecho, y él solo podía contemplarla, viendo lo hermosa que lucía dormida, con su cabello desordenado que brillaba reflejando el sol, viéndose tan radiante que no pudo evitar estirar su mano para acariciarle el rostro, intentando tener cuidado de no molestarla. Solo esperaba no haber sido muy rudo con ella, lo intentó, realmente lo hizo, pero podía ver las marcas en su cuello y hombro, y todavía no había visto el resto de su cuerpo, y quería creer que había sido cuidadoso, lo esperaba al menos.

Levy había despertado hacía unos minutos, aún mantenía los ojos cerrados, creyendo que tal vez podría volverse a dormir entre los fuertes brazos que la estrechaban, que le transmitían tanta tranquilidad, que hasta para alguien tan nerviosa como ella, le resultaba simple conciliar el sueño, inclusive estando algo incómoda por el colchón desgarrado debajo suyo. La noche anterior había vivido la experiencia sexual mas satisfactoria de toda su vida, se había sentido conectada en tantos planos con Gajeel, que le resultaba inexplicable, era como si fueran dos piezas de un mismo rompecabezas, encajando a la perfección, y sabía que nunca existiría nadie que pudiera hacerla sentir de esa forma. Era como si él estuviera hecho para ella. Era distinto a todos los hombres que había conocido, y no había nada mas sexy que un chico rudo con un lado tierno solo para ti.

Gajeel había empezado a acariciar su mejilla y mover el cabello de su rostro, y sabía que seguir pretendiendo estar dormida valía la pena, aunque mientras él le tocaba el rostro con tanto cariño, no pudo evitar sonreír y dejar escapar un suspiro.

 _-Pensé que dormías.-_ Le dijo Gajeel hablando bajo, y con la voz un poco ronca, porque al igual que ella recién había despertado.

Levy no abrió los ojos, y solo sonrió mas, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del hombre, respirando su aroma tan masculino, al que empezaba a hacerse adicta.

 _-Lo hacía, pero siempre olvido bajar la persiana.-_ Él solo movió la cabeza y ella abrió los ojos para poder verlo. Era tan atractivo, que aún no entendía como era que estaba con alguien como ella. ¿Realmente eran algo? Lo que fuera que pasó la noche anterior era mas de lo que dos amigos o compañeros de trabajo harían.¿Para él significaría lo mismo que para ella?. Levy empieza a jugar con un mechón de cabello de Gajeel, el calor que este emanaba de su cuerpo, lo hacía irresistible, ¿por qué la afectaba así?.- _¿Tú hace mucho que despertaste?_

 _-No,-_ Le respondía Gajeel mientras le acomodaba el cabello detrás de su oreja, para luego empezar a deslizar su mano desde su mejilla, sin bajar mas allá del hombro. Seguían desnudos, y por mas que él aún seguía medio dormido, sus instintos no lo estaban. _-pero ya no tengo sueño.-_ Levy se acerca mas a él, y acariciándole los pectorales, sube una de sus piernas, que tenía sobre las de Gajeel, para rozar su intimidad, él da vuelta los ojos, y respira profundo para calmarse.- _Lev, detente.y_

 _-¿Por qué?_ -Le pregunta, había algo que lo hacía desearlo, nunca había sido alguien provocadora, y ahora por algún motivo quería seducirlo, porque después de haberlo hecho la noche anterior, quería revivir la experiencia. Él trató de separarse de ella, y eso hizo que ella se mostrara insegura. - _¿No te gustó anoche? ¿Lo hice muy mal...?-_ Dijo por lo bajo.

Al ver su rostro preocupado, Gajeel la tomó rápidamente de las mejillas, para mirarla a los ojos.- _No, Lev, fue... -_ Sonrió.- _bueno, fue genial.-_ A ella se le iluminó el rostro.

 _-¿De verdad?-_ Él asintió, ella se acercó para besarlo y Gajeel trató de alejarse.

 _-Por favor Levy.-_ Ella le besaba el cuello y su sangre hervía, cuando ella bajó su mano para tomar su pene, que estaba mas despierto que él, ese fue el límite, Gajeel la tomó de la cintura y se colocó sobre ella y, con mas fuerza que la necesaria, la beso en los labios y comenzó a besar su cuello, lamiendo y succionando, como si no hubiese dejado suficientes marcas el día anterior, pero no estaba razonando, se estaba dejando llevar por la sensualidad de la mujer debajo de él. Continuó bajando hasta sus pechos, con sus ojos cerrados, intentando memorizar su sabor y sentir su piel tan suave, sus pezones erectos. Abrió los ojos para verla, sonrojada, excitada, pero también pudo ver su cuerpo, y fue como si le hubiesen lanzado un balde de agua fría encima. Su ceño se frunció, y con un brazo a cada costado de la chica, puso distancia para observarla.

 _-Gajeel, ¿todo está bien?-_ Le dijo acercando su mano para tocarle el rostro y la forma en la que él la miró le hizo retroceder.

- _No. No está todo bien, ¿por qué no me dijiste anoche que me detenga?_

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Te lastimé.-_ Se sentó al lado de Levy y ella se incorporó para estar en la misma postura y empezó a observarse. Tenía moretones en las piernas, el estómago, algunos rasguñones, y mordidas en los pechos. Se observó las caderas y era como si tuviera la marca de las manos de Gajeel, por la fuerza con la que la había tomado de allí. Ella volvió a mirarlo, él se había sentado al borde de la cama, con la cabeza entre las manos. _-No supe controlarme, lo siento Lev, no volverá a pasar, lo siento._

 _-Hey, no es nada._ \- Se acercó, y le dio un beso en la espalda, antes de apoyar su cabeza sobre su hombro y abrazarlo con fuerza, Gajeel solo pudo acariciarle la mano.- _Estoy bien, no te sientas mal._

 _-Levy, te pedí que me dijeras si era muy brusco, ¿por qué no me avisaste?-_ Le dijo sin mirarla.

 _-Porque no fue así. Gajeel...?-_ Él no le respondió, y tomando el boxer que estaba en el suelo, se puso de pie, y salió de la habitación.

Levy se quedó pensando unos segundos sin reaccionar, y sintiéndose algo expuesta, tomó la sábana para cubrirse, no entendía que era lo que podía molestarlo tanto. Los dos habían disfrutado la noche anterior, no tenía sentido que él se molestara de esa forma, ella no lo hacía, entendía que él tenía un lado animal, que podía provocar que se comportara de esa manera, eso no quería decir que lo hiciera con mala intención o a propósito. Lo había hablado con su mejor amiga, y ella tenía conocimiento al respecto, ya que también estaba en una relación con un licántropo, y por eso le había mencionado que cosas debía considerar y que medidas tomar, como que no estaba de mas utilizar mas de un método anticonceptivo, ya que una de las características de los licanos, era que solían ser muy fértiles, ¿se habría referido Lucy a la especie en general? o ¿solo a los que eran como Gajeel?.

Levy escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse de un golpe, y supo que debía ir con Gajeel, no podía dejar las cosas así, no estando él molesto, tenía que entender que ella no era alguien frágil, que todo sucedió en el calor del momento y que eso no era algo malo, no para ella, por lo que levantándose de la cama, usando la sábana para tapar su desnudez, se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Gajeel estaba furioso, golpea la pared con su puño de la rabia, aunque intentando contenerse porque no quería romper mas cosas. ¿Cómo podía haberse equivocado de esa forma?, había confiado en si mismo y mientras hacían el amor no se había dado cuento de que la estaba lastimando. Levy lo hacía perder el control, la deseaba tanto, tenía esa urgencia constante cuando estaba a su lado, que había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para no saber manejar sus emociones.

Abre la canilla, se lava la cara, y se queda mirándose al espejo, cuando escucha unos golpes en la puerta.

 _-Gajeel, ¿puedo pasar?_ \- Él se queda sosteniéndose del lavamanos, y tras respirar hondo abre la puerta, para ver a Levy quien lo miraba preocupada.- _¿Estás enojado conmigo?_

Eso lo descolocó. _-¿Qué? No, ¿por qué piensas eso?_

 _-Porque te vas de la cama así, y yo no... no lo comprendo.-_ Levy miraba hacia otro lado porque no podía mirarlo a los ojos. _-Yo... yo estoy contenta con lo que sucedió...-_ Dijo en un susurro, sabiendo que él la podía escuchar. No quería mostrarse débil, porque era justo lo contrario a lo que quería probarle a Gajeel. - _y no quiero que pienses... o que luego de esto, bueno, tu entiendes, no me gustaría...-_ Se detuvo cuando sintió la mano de Gajeel en su rostro, sin darse cuenta había comenzado a llorar. Vaya forma de mostrar fortaleza.

- _No llores, es mi culpa después de todo.-_ Le dijo bajando la mano. _-No debí dejar que esto pasara._

Un nudo se hizo en la garganta de Levy, y secando las lágrimas le preguntó: _-¿Te arrepientes?_

 _-No, por supuesto que no.-_ Negaba con la cabeza. _-Pero te hice daño, Lev, y no... bueno, esto demuestra que no soy bueno para ti. No tendríamos que..._

 _-Detente.-_ Levy se acercó mas a él y puso un dedo sobre sus labios para que no continuara con lo que estaba diciendo. _-¿No me crees lo suficientemente capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones?_

 _-Si, pero..._

Ella no lo dejó continuar.- _Se que hay ciertos riesgos, pero se que puedo enfrentarlos contigo. Somos un equipo, ¿no?-_ Dejó caer su mano, para apoyarla en el brazo de Gajeel, con la otra sostenía la sábana.

 _-Si, lo somos._

 _-Entonces, ¿qué hay de malo que quiera hacer el amor con mi novio?-_ Se puso pálida al momento que esa palabra salió de su boca. No planeaba decirla, no lo habían charlado, lo que tenían no respondía a ninguna etiqueta, ¿por qué tenía que decirlo en vos alta? Culpaba a todas las novelas románticas que había leído a lo largo de su vida de que Gajeel la estuviera viendo con los ojos abiertos, totalmente en estado de shock. Lo había espantado con sus palabras. Lo había hecho, y se estaba felicitando internamente por ser tan tonta.

 _-¿Somos...? ¿Tú eres...-_ Gajeel decía confundido.

 _-Olvida lo que dije, se que nos estamos conociendo, y perdón si soné tan...-_ ¿'Desesperada' era la palabra?- _entusiasta con respecto a lo que pasó, y voy a entender si quieres irte, yo se que no...-_ Pero ver a Gajeel sonriendo la confundió.- _¿Por qué sonríes?_

 _-Estamos juntos. No lo creo, ¿de verdad quieres estar conmigo?-_ Le preguntó levantando su rostro del mentón para verla a los ojos.

 _-S-Si...-_ Dijo mirándolo extrañada y él empezó a reírse.- _¿Qué es lo divertido?_

 _-Que eres mi chica.-_ Dijo con la sonrisa soberbia que a ella le gustaba, y la levantó del suelo con sus brazos, sorprendiéndola.

 _-Voy a pensar a reconsiderarlo.-_ Le decía cruzándose de brazos de tal forma que la sabana no se cayera, mientras él la sostenía de las piernas. _  
_

 _-Nop, no puedes, ya lo dijiste.-_ La observaba como hacía ese mohín que lo volvía loco, mientras la miraba hacia arriba.- _Eres mía Levy._ \- Le sonrió, y ella volvió a mirarlo, porque lo había dicho con tal dulzura que se había quedado sin habla, y asintió. _-Debes saber que nunca dejaré que te alejes de mi lado..._

 _-Ya te dije que no pensaba hacerlo.-_ Y rompiendo la poca distancia que quedaba entre los dos, sellaron todo con un beso.

* * *

La mudanza de la editorial se hizo esa misma semana, el lugar era considerablemente mas grande, y era extraño tener un espacio para él solo. Se notaba la falta de Jet y Droy, sobretodo del primero, porque era super inquieto y siempre estaba yendo y viniendo de la oficina que compartían. Mira estaba con las últimas entrevistas, y en poco tiempo tendría que volver a compartir el espacio, pero eso no le preocupaba, estaba tan bien anímicamente, que nada lo desalentaría.

Su círculo cercano sabía que estaba en pareja con Levy, y creía que también lo sabían quienes no eran tan cercanos a los dos, ya que aunque intentaran ser discretos, la complicidad que mostraban y lo felices que se veían, los delataba. Aunque mucho no le importaba, estaba junto a la mujer de su vida y ella quería estar con él, ¿qué mas podía necesitar? Tal vez que la ciudad no estuviera en medio de una lucha por el territorio, pero no todo podía ser perfecto.

Las brujas se estaban ocupando de la parte mas ardua, ya que tenían de su lado a un grupo de ex-cazadores, que no solo les proveían armamento y protección, sino de lo que mas podían necesitar en ese momento: información, y gracias a ello habían podido ubicar algunos de los lugares que la gente de José Porla utilizaba como guarida, y lo mas importante, atacándolos sin bajas. La tarea siempre era peligrosa, por eso Makarov y Erza se ocupaban de asignar los grupos que se ocuparían de irrumpir. En ocasiones las incursiones fueron exitosas, pero en la mayoría de las veces, el enemigo ya estaba avisado de esto, haciendo que todos los planes se vieran frustrados. En un par de esas oportunidades fueron en las que le había tocado participar a Gajeel, lo que lo tenía algo cabreado, porque no había podido hacer nada, a diferencia de Natsu que si había tenido la suerte de poder pelear, y Levy estaba igual, aunque por otra razón, la reina del aquelarre no le permitía involucrarse en ninguno de estos ataques, y tenía orden de junto a Lucy quedarse custodiando la casa, investigando en la colección que quedaba si había algo que se les hubiera escapado.

Eso para Levy era frustrante, se sentía una inútil, Erza la ponía a leer libros que ya había leído, como si fueran a servir. El único libro que precisaban estaba en manos de a quien se estaban enfrentando, y agradecía poder recordar su contenido, para así tener un poco de ventaja. Pero todo eso no quería decir que ella no pudiera luchar como sus hermanas, odiaba que todos pensaran que era tan débil, pero dijera lo que dijera no la incluían nunca en los planes de acción.

Era viernes y estaba con Lucy en la que una vez había sido la biblioteca de su abuela, leyendo información sobre hombres lobo, ambas sentadas en el suelo alfombrado, con muchos libros acumulados a su alrededor, las demás estaban reunidas planeando una irrupción para la siguiente noche.

 _-¿Encontraste algo Lu?-_ Le preguntó Levy quitándose los lentes para restregarse los ojos, dejando a un lado el libro que leía.

 _-No.-_ Le dijo la rubia sin levantar la vista.- _Solo estaba leyendo este sobre vampiros y sus puntos débiles, nada nuevo, ¿tú?_

Bostezó antes de responder.- _Perdón. Nada, no tiene sentido que sigamos con esto, tenemos que recuperar ese libro._

 _-Espero que mañana tengan mas suerte,-_ Decía resignada Lucy.- _puede que haya algo mas que nos estemos saltando y no lo sabremos hasta que no tengamos de vuelta ese libro.  
_

 _-Si.-_ Le respondía con la mirada perdida.

 _-Lev, ¿por qué no descansas un momento?_

 _-Seguro, porque Erza se pondría feliz de entrar aquí y verme durmiendo.-_ Se volvía a poner los lentes.- _Gracias, pero prefiero no poner en riesgo mi integridad física._

Lucy se rió _.-Yo te cubro.-_ Levy la miró incrédula. _-De verdad. Estas agotada, Erza te está exigiendo al máximo tanto en la editorial como aquí, y ambas sabemos que tienes a un hombre demandante en casa.-_ Le guiñó el ojo al decirle esto último y Levy se sonrojó. En realidad no habían hecho nada mas después de esa noche, él lo evitaba por miedo a hacerle daño, lo que era un tanto frustrante, de todas formas pasaban todos los días juntos, durmiendo en la casa de uno o del otro, hablando hasta altas horas de la madrugada, y solo pensar en la relación que tenían la hacía sentir feliz, pero era verdad que estaba cansada, ¿a quién quería engañar?

 _-Solo unos momentos, si oyes algo despiértame de inmediato.-_ Le advirtió, ya que las dos serían regañadas si eran atrapadas holgazaneando.

 _-Si, lo sé.-_ Lucy dio vuelta los ojos.- _Ahora ven, como en los viejos tiempos cuando organizábamos pijamadas con Cana._ \- Se dio unas palmaditas en su regazo, y Levy se recostó sobre su falda, y su amiga comenzó a acariciarle el cabello para calmarla, lo que hizo que cerrara los ojos sintiéndose adormecida.

 _-Lu, ¿cuándo crees que esto acabe?_

 _-No lo sé.-_ Le dijo sin mirarla.- _Solo espero que pronto._

 _-Ujum...-_ Respondió poco antes de quedarse dormida.

El olor a su alrededor le era tan familiar, tantos días había pasado en este lugar, jugando, leyendo, noches enteras en vela, devorando algún libro a escondidas, sin que su abuela se entere, porque sino la reprendía. Tras esas noches de lectura siempre iba muerta de sueño a la escuela, y le habían llamado la atención en varias oportunidades por quedarse dormida en clase, lo que le parecía una tontería, ya que sus notas eran impecables, y terminó la escuela como una alumna sobresaliente, pero eso a su abuela parecía no importarle.

Levy no extrañaba la casa, nunca la sintió un hogar, por lo que le era indistinto. Años llevó planeando irse en cuanto alcanzara la mayoría de edad, y cuando estaba todo decidido, su abuela se le anticipó, y murió antes de que pudiera hacer el primer gran acto de rebeldía que sería marcharse de esa casa. Estuvo confundida, estaba preparándose mentalmente para algo, cuando todo cambió y tuvo que empezar a tomar decisiones difíciles. La primera y mas importante, fue la herencia que le había dejado. Su abuela siempre le había inculcado que el bienestar del aquelarre, se anteponía al de uno mismo, por eso lo supo, ella no quería dirigir al grupo, no había nacido para eso y sabía que nunca podría dar ordenes.

Generó controversia entre las mujeres, algunas opinaban que debía seguir los pasos de su abuela sin excusas y otras la comprendían, y decían que era a causa de su edad, que todavía era joven y que por eso podía no sentirse lista para cumplir con el rol. Ella sabía que no por ese motivo, era lo suficientemente madura como para saber que no iba a cambiar de opinión mas adelante, lo que hizo que las demás no tuvieran mas remedio que aceptarlo. Una vez liberada de esa carga supo que todo sería mas simple, porque si era posible, había decepcionado una vez mas a su abuela, por lo que todo lo que hiciera de ahí en adelante, no iba a opacar ese accionar. Tampoco le importaba, desde que su madre la había dejado, la antigua reina siempre la había tratado con cierta distancia, mas bien como a una aprendiz, en lugar de como a su familia. Ella creía que era porque seguía enojada con su hija por su elección de pareja, pero no entendía porque tenía que agarrárselas con ella.

Después de todo era su única figura materna, pero delegaba su cuidado a alguien mas, como si ella fuera una carga. Por ese motivo los libros eran sus amigos, la llevaban a mundos distintos a los de ella, donde existían las familias que se querían y los felices para siempre, y desde que había aprendido a leer, se pasaba horas en el sillón, al lado de la chimenea o donde sea, con un libro o dos siempre con ella, y de repente se encontró de vuelta en ese sitio. Se veía distinto y ahora que lo notaba ella también, era pequeña, tendría unos seis años, y estaba leyendo. Se suponía que ya debía estar en la cama, pero su niñera, que era Erza, no se había dado cuenta de que no era así, y que había logrado escabullirse para terminar de leer el libro que había comenzado esa mañana. Su abuela le había prohibido que los llevara a su habitación, por eso solo los podía leer en la biblioteca, porque no quería que le gritara por haber desobedecido, otra vez, pero estaba llegando a la mejor parte y no podía irse a dormir sin saber como terminaba.

 _-Levy, ¿qué haces aquí?_ \- Le dijo con voz autoritaria su abuela. Era una mujer de casi sesenta años, vestía formal, porque había vuelto del trabajo, y se notaba que no estaba de humor para soportar la desobediencia de su nieta.

 _-Estaba leyendo.-_ Agachó la cabeza.

 _-Ya lo veo. Se supone que debes estar durmiendo desde...-_ Miró a su reloj. - _hace dos horas. ¿Por qué nunca haces caso?._

 _-Es que estaba en la mejor parte.-_ Hizo pucheros.

 _-Es la tercera vez esta semana que te encuentro leyendo, cuando debería estar acostada.-_ La regañó su abuela.- _Guarda el libro y ve a la cama._

 _-Pero..._

 _-Nada de peros, mañana hay escuela.-_ Levy se levanta del suelo para guardar el libro, y esforzándose para no llorar. _-El otro también._

 _-¿Qué otro?-_ Intenta ocultar sus nervios.

Su abuela se acerca y saca un libro oculto debajo del almohadón del sillón _.-¿Cómo..._

 _-No debes subestimar a alguien que hace que las palabras se transformen en realidad mediante la magia.-_ Le responde dándole el segundo libro para que los vaya a guardar en su lugar, Levy estaba tratando de entender.

- _Pero ¿cómo?. Enséñame, por favor.-_ Le pidió.

 _-Es tarde y debes ir a dormir, porque mañana nadie podrá despertarte.-_ Aún sostenía el libro que había encontrado oculto.

Levy apoyó el otro en el suelo y junto las dos manitos a modo de súplica. _-Por favor, por favor, por favor...-_ La miró con sus grandes ojos marrones, que mas adelante descubriría que eran igual a los de su madre y su abuelo, por eso funcionaban con su abuela, y cuando la vio titubear, supo que lo había logrado.

 _-Esta bien, pero solo...-_ La detuvo levantado una mano, al ver a la niña tan entusiasmada.- _Escúchame, solo si prometes ir todas las noches a la cama a horario, o al menos antes de que yo vuelva a la casa.-_ Suspiró, a sabiendas que no tardaría una semana en volver a encontrarla de nuevo a la noche leyendo.

 _-Lo prometo.-_ Le sonrió ampliamente, y su abuela solo negó con la cabeza.

 _-Espera afuera de la biblioteca a que te llame.-_ Levy iba a hablar. _-Yo te llamaré, ahora sal._

Levy se queda esperando tras la puerta, curiosa de que era lo que iba a enseñarle y contenta de que estaba teniendo una charla con la mujer, entonces su abuela la llama, y Levy se apura a entrar apurada a la biblioteca, y se queda con las dos manos tras la espalda, esperando.

 _-¿Que somos nosotras?_ \- Le pregunta la mujer cruzada de brazos.

 _-Tu eres mi abuela,_ -Le responde contenta.- _y yo soy tu nieta._

 _-Si, pero además de eso.-_ Se notaba que la mujer se empezaba a cuestionar porque había accedido a enseñarle.

Levy pensó nuevamente su respuesta.- _Somos brujas...?_

 _-En efecto, ¿pero que magia utilizamos?-_ La niña no la comprendió.- _Tu y yo, ¿qué magia utilizamos?_

 _-De letras._ \- Le sonrió.

 _-De palabras.-_ Comenzó a explicarle.- _Nosotras combinamos palabras para crear un hechizo capaz de hacer realidad lo que sea.-_ Levy asentía. _-Recuerda siempre eso, porque debes conferir a cada palabra el suficiente poder para poder llevar a cabo un hechizo efectivo.-_ Le gustó ver a su nieta prestando atención. _-Ahora volvemos a lo que estábamos ¿recuerdas que libro era?_

 _-Si, es La bella y la bestia. Es mi favorito.-_ Remarcaba Levy.

 _-Muy bien, entonces como ya lo has leído, la recuerdas.-_ Levy asiente.- _Ahora cierra los ojos, y recree la historia en tu mente, ¿lo estás haciendo?_

 _-Si._

 _-Ahora imagina cada escena, los diálogos, las imágenes que se te vengan a la cabeza._ \- Levy con los ojos cerrados, frunciendo el ceño, hacía lo que le indicaba.- _Siente cada palabra. ¿Lo sientes?_

 _-Si, lo siento.-_ Decía con sus manos formando puños.

 _-Bien, abre los ojos._ -Levy hizo lo que su abuela le dijo. _\- Ahora dime, ¿dónde lo puse?-_ Levy, mira un momento a todo su alrededor, y va a directo hacia la gran chimenea que había en la biblioteca. La abuela de Levy era un mujer de una buena altura, piernas largas que le daban un porte elegante, Levy, sin embargo, había heredado la altura del lado de su padre, muy para desdicha de la reina del aquelarre, así que la niña siendo tan pequeña pudo meterse sin problemas en la chimenea que llevaba tiempo sin encenderse, porque consideraba que era un peligro prenderla en un lugar con tanto material inflamable, cuando todo lo que allí había era de gran valor, y ver a su nieta entrar y salir sin problemas de detrás de la embocadura le causo algo de ternura a la mujer.

 _-Lo tengo-_ Levy se acercó rápido y le pasó el libro.

 _-Muy bien, me asombras Levy, no es normal que el primer intento sea exitoso.-_ Le sonrió por primera vez ese día.

 _-¿Lo hice bien?_

 _-Si, cuando seas mas grande, con un poco de práctica podrás encontrar cualquier libro que te propongas, aún sin haberlo leído,-_ Le dijo y la mirada de la niña se iluminó y ya había dejado de prestar atención.- _y siendo reina, serás capaz de proteger incluso los libros mas importantes que están en esta sala._

 _-Podré leer todo lo que quiera._

 _-Por supuesto Levy, por supuesto..._

Levy abrió los ojos inmediatamente, y se sentó, golpeándose la frente con el libro que Lucy estaba leyendo.

 _-Auch.-_ Se restregó donde el tomo la había golpeado.- _¿Qué tiene ese libro?_

 _-Es que es pesado, los vampiros son complicados._ _ _Erza aún sigue discutiendo el plan con las chicas, si eso hizo que despertaras.__ _ _ _¿Qué pasó?__ -_ Le preguntó la rubia, pero Levy no le prestaba atención..- _Lev..._

No lo había recordado, habían pasado tantos años de esa noche, fue una de las pocas ocasiones en las que su abuela le había enseñado algo directamente, y no sacando provecho de su afición por la lectura, brindándole libros para que leyera. Debería haber pensado en eso, ella sabía como recuperar el libro. Erza lo quería de vuelta, debía intentarlo, pero no solo por ella, por Gajeel también y por el resto. Era importante.

 _-Creo que se como recuperar el libro.-_ Eso captó la atención de Lucy.- _Deberás ayudarme._

Y comenzó a contarle todo lo que había recordado, y como con su ayuda intentaría poner en práctica la habilidad, y si resultaba que era factible que lo hiciera, buscaría el libro. Lo mantendrían en secreto, porque ambas consideraban que lo mejor era no decirle nada a Erza, bastante mal la estaba pasando Cana, con la presión que ponía la reina actual sobre ella, como para quererse someter a lo mismo, y Levy, en lo personal, no creía poder soportarlo.

La reunión que tenían las otras brujas no se extendió mucho mas, y con su mejor amiga en ese tiempo decidieron que podían realizar una especie de "búsqueda del tesoro", Lucy se ocuparía de esconder un libro, enfocándose en libros que Levy ya había leído o que conocía, porque tenía que reforzar esa parte. Les llevó casi una semana, con varios intentos fallidos, en algunas ocasiones los escondió en el parque, en algún local de comida que frecuentaban o incluso en la editorial, y para el fin de semana siguiente Levy se sentía lista, o quería creerlo.

Le había comentado a Gajeel que se juntaría con Lucy para que no se preocupara por ella, odiaba mentirle, sabía que él no estaría de acuerdo en que se arriesgara, pero tampoco quería provocar una pelea entre los dos, no cuando recién empezabas su relación, por un plan que no era seguro que funcionaría. Su amiga la cubriría, y aunque quiso acompañarla, tenía que asistir a un evento de la empresa de su padre junto a Natsu, así que ese sábado Levy tras despedirse de Gajeel, quien iba a ir a cenar a lo de Makarov, preparó su mochila, por cualquier peligro que llegara a encontrar y salió de su departamento, se subió a su auto y empezó a manejar. Tenía que hacerlo, sabía que podía, no era alguien inútil, ni era frágil como todos creían, ni alguien que no servía para el trabajo de campo, ella era capaz de ayudar, y si de algo podía servir su magia, debía intentarlo, por sus amigas y por Gajeel.

Se concentró en el libro en cuestión, en todo lo que recordaba, en lo emocionada que estaba cuando lo había leído por primera vez, porque el tema le resultaba atrapante, por como se relataba el origen de los hombres lobos, su genealogía, como se fue perdiendo la pureza de esa especie y como el remanente de licántropos que descendían del primero había desaparecido o por lo menos era lo que se creía en la época en la que el autor había escrito el libro. Él contaba con información de lo contrario y una estrategia para utilizar a estos para poder crear una nueva sub-especie, siempre mencionando sus planes de conquistador. Era extraño como de ser una lectura a la que en su momento había considerado un relato fantasioso y entretenido, había llegado a ser en la actualidad una amenaza. Le hacía querer volver a ver todo desde la mirada de una niña, pero el tiempo pasa y ahora ella era una mujer que tenía que aceptar la realidad, y proteger a sus seres queridos era su prioridad.

Sin darse cuenta, había llegado hasta el puerto, no recordaba haber conducido hasta ahí, simplemente se dejó guiar, y ahora allí estaba. Estacionó el auto en un callejón, y aunque no parecía el lugar mas seguro del mundo, no dejó puesta la alarma, quería intentar hacer el menor ruido posible y pasar desapercibida. Su altura era de ayuda en este caso, pudo atravesar sin problemas un agujero en el alambrado y entrar sin ser vista, y por mas que su cabello fuera llamativo, oculto por la capucha del canguro que llevaba puesto, no la delataría.

Vagó por el lugar, tratando de mantenerse en la sombras, hasta que dio con una especie de depósito. En un principio le pareció extraño, el lugar estaba destruido, las llamas lo habían dejado sin techo y todo cubierto de hollín, ¿era posible que el libro estuviera allí?. El lugar le era familiar, porque lo había visto en las noticias, este era el famoso galpón destruido por Natsu. Se rió viendo lo efectivo que resultaban los métodos utilizados por el novio de su mejor amiga para eliminar evidencias, pero ruidos provenientes del lugar, la silenciaron y despejaron sus dudas. Dos hombres estaban a la entrada al sitio, vestían con traje y eran altos y de gran envergadura física. Por lo que creía, podían llegar a ser hombres lobo, y por la forma de vestir, podían ser guardaespaldas de alguien mas o custodiar algo. Pudo acercarse para llegar a escuchar de lo que hablaban: comida, aparentemente uno de los dos se ocuparía de ir a buscar la cena, algo que Levy vio como una oportunidad, al menos sería uno menos a quien enfrentarse.

Esperó a que el sujeto se alejara e ingresó al depósito, esperaba no estar equivocada y que sea un licano quien cuidara el lugar, pero lo mas importante que su puntería fuera lo suficientemente buena. Se acercó lo suficiente para poner al tipo en la mira, respiró hondo y efectuó el disparo.

 _-Si._ \- Celebró en voz muy baja. El dardo había dado en el blanco. Era un somnífero muy fuerte, de efecto inmediato.

Chequeó sus alrededores y asegurándose que no haya nadie que pudiera notar su presencia, se acercó al lugar. Revisó al sujeto en el suelo, para asegurarse de que no tuviera ningún arma, quería asegurarse de que si despertara no pudiera atacarla, por lo que empleó unas esposas que llevaba en su mochila. Eran de plata, y al contacto comenzaron a lastimar la piel del hombre. Tenía razón en pensar que era un hombre lobo, pero eso le daba menos tiempo para buscar, al ser criaturas de sangre caliente, la droga con la que lo había dormido duraría menos tiempo, por lo que debía ser rápida.

En la superficie no se veía nada, todo el lugar estaba despejado, a excepción de algunos restos de techo y cajas quemadas. Debía haber una especie de subsuelo, era la única posibilidad, verificaría eso, o sino huiría antes de que llegue el segundo matón. Buscó en los extremos donde era mas probable que hubiera algún acceso al sótano, había restos de una escalera que llevaban a lo que en algún momento habría sido una especie de oficina, y debajo lo encontró, allí estaba la escalera para descender.

Se acomodó la mochila, y sosteniendo en la misma mano una linterna y una daga, bajo lentamente. El lugar era de un tamaño algo menor que la planta superior, aunque mas oscuro, ya que solo lo iluminaban unos pocos tubos led colgando del techo. Había un proyector, en la pared opuesta se veían páginas del libro ampliadas, agrandado se mostraban fragmento donde había algo escrito en tinta invisible, de lo que nunca se había percatado. El libro tenía información oculta, tenía que recuperarlo.

Se acercó al proyector y pudo encontrar una computadora, como tenía la pantalla apagada no la había visto en un inicio. Tuvo suerte que no estuviera bloqueada, no tenía tiempo para mucho mas que intentar eliminar los archivos que le resultaban sospechosos, dejó la daga y la linterna sobre la madera, y envió varias carpetas a la papelera. Impaciente movía la pierna, debía irse rápido y aún no había hallado el libro, pero si podía al menos entorpecerles el trabajo que estaban haciendo, era algo.

Terminó de eliminar todo y levantó la vista, dispuesta a buscar el libro.

- _Hola.-_ La saludaba una mujer desde el pie de la escalera. Levy se sobresaltó, no había escuchado a nadie bajar, la mujer se acercó caminando lentamente, quedando a medio camino, entre Levy y la única salida. _-Pero que tenemos aquí... Una hermana.-_ Sonríe la mujer de largo cabello negro. Llevaba un vestido rojo, casi pegado a su cuerpo voluptuoso, que llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas y un par de botas negras.

 _-Solo vine por lo que pertenece al aquelarre.-_ Le responde Levy intentando sonar firme, volviendo a tomar la linterna junto con la daga.

- _¿Quieres decir esto?-_ Le muestra el libro en su mano. - _Tienen un material muy interesante en esa biblioteca,-_ Se encoge de hombros, fingiendo resignación. _-lastima que solo teníamos ordenes de tomar este._

 _-¿Trabajas con Porla?-_ Le pregunta Levy enseñándole la daga.

 _-Me imaginaba que lo habían averiguado.-_ Observó el arma que portaba Levy.- _Vamos muñeca, suelta ya eso, no quieres lastimar ese precioso rostro tuyo._

 _-Se como usarlo, no me subestimes.-_ Su tono era amenazante, pretendía serlo, pero la otra bruja comenzó a reír.

- _Voy a hacer que te creo. ¿Que hiciste?-_ Le señala con la cabeza el computador. _-¿Borraste el archivo? Seras idiota, no es la única copia, ya me ocupe de enviarla._

Levy por poco pierde la compostura, pero se tranquilizó antes de hablar. _-No importa, ya sabemos cuales son sus planes. Lo repetiré solo una vez mas, vine por lo que es nuestro._

 _-Pero quisiera conservar el libro.-_ Hizo pucheros.

 _-Sobre mi cadáver._

 _-Si insistes.-_ Sonó divertida, jugando con el libro en sus manos. _-¿Qué te puedo decir? Me gusta lo vintage._

 _Ninguna dijo mas nada por unos segundos, solo intercambiaban miradas._

 _-¿Cómo lo hicieron?-_ Era la mayor incógnita para Levy. Erza aún continuaba furiosa porque habían entrado a su casa, pero a ella aún le molestaba la curiosidad de como era que habían descifrado el hechizo para acceder a esa sección de la colección.

 _-¿Entrar? Fue fácil, le sacamos la información a uno del consejo.-_ Sonrió con malicia. - _Es divertido saber toda la data que tienen de ustedes, tengo entendido que utilizaron a alguien cercano a la anterior reina._

Levy abrió los ojos sorprendida. No se esperaba esa respuesta, lo peor era que solo podía pensar en una persona cercana a su abuela que podía saber esa información.- _¿Por qué me dices todo esto?-_ Intentó desviar la atención, quería buscar la forma de llegar a la escalera para poder escapar.

 _-Es divertido. Tienes un rostro muy expresivo.-_ Fingió dudar. _-Ahora mi duda es el motivo de que hayas venido sola, ¿o es que hay alguien esperando por entrar? Tienes que saber que no es fácil derrotarme.-_ Dicho esto hizo un movimiento con la mano, y envió a Levy contra la pared.

El golpe la dejó sin aire, la daga y la linterna quedaron en el suelo junto a ella, su oponente tenía el mismo poder que Erza, y parecía ser fuerte, iba a ser difícil, por lo que debía concentrarse en escapar. Se apresuró a tomar el arma, pero la bruja la pateó lejos.

 _-Una daga de plata no me hará daño, no soy como los inútiles que vienen conmigo.-_ Tomó a Levy del rostro y soltándola, con otro movimiento de mano, la hizo chocar contra el techo. Esta vez fue mas que un golpe, Levy sintió un fuerte dolor en su brazo, y cayendo mal, sintió que también se había hecho daño en el tobillo. Tenía que huir, intentó decir un conjuro, pero recibió un patada que no le dio la posibilidad de decir una palabra.

 _-No te voy a dejar hablar para que puedas realizar ningún hechizo, mi niña.-_ La miró de lado. _\- ¿Qué eres? ¿Una adolescente?_

Levy la miró mal, odiaba cuando le decían ese tipo de cosas, tenía veintitrés años, ¿cuándo iban a dejar de verla como alguien pequeño?. La mujer volvió a arrojarla con sus poderes contra otra pared.

 _-Fue gracioso cuando entraste. Estaba en la oficina, se ve que por tu altura, no sueles acostumbrar a mirar hacia arriba._

Y ese comentario realmente la enojó. ¿Era necesario que remarcara todos sus puntos flacos?

 _-Supongo que viniste intentando probar algo. Se nota que aún estás creciendo, eres tan bajita y sin pecho.-_ Se rió la mujer y para Levy fue el colmo, había mencionado todas sus inseguridades. Debía hacer algo, su brazo le dolía demasiado, seguro tenía algo roto, pero tenía que ser fuerte, no iba a irse con las manos vacías, intentó buscar algo en su mochila, pero la mujer volvió a empujarla contra la misma pared, pero Levy ya había logrado sacar un pequeño cuchillo, cerró los ojos y mientras la bruja se acercaba, dijo en un murmullo un hechizo, pero ya era tarde, había dicho el hechizo completo, y todas las lamparas explotaron.

Levy se incorporó lo mas rápido que pudo, la otra mujer se cubría de los vidrios que caían sobre ella, y aprovechando la distracción, con el cuchillo le provocó un corte en la mano que llevaba el libro.

- _Esto es mío.-_ No perdiendo tiempo, tomó el libro del suelo y subió las escaleras, tratando de ignorar el dolor al pisar.

 _-¡Regresa aquí!-_ Le gritó la mujer siguiendo sus pasos.

En la planta superior, Levy encontró al hombre lobo despierto, forcejeando para zafarse de las esposas, quejándose del dolor cuando lo intentaba. Se dirigió rápido hacia la salida, pero un objeto le golpeó la espalda, volviéndola a hacer caer.

 _-¿A dónde crees que vas, niña?-_ Le mostraba la mano cortada. _-Pagarás por esto. Va a dejar cicatriz.  
_

La empujó junto con la caja, contra el otro extremo. ¿Por qué había venido sola? Que idiota había sido. No era lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarse a nadie, su poder era patético, igual que ella. Y ahora nadie sabría donde encontrarla. Solo Lucy sabía que estaba haciendo, e igual tardarían en dar con ella, si lo hacían. Estaba en el puerto, descartar su cuerpo sin vida sería simple, teniendo el océano cerca.

Parecía que su intento de probar que era alguien útil para el aquelarre había fallado. Había estado cerca, pensaba, como si eso la haría sentir mejor. Un nuevo golpe llegó del otro costado, cuando la morena le arrojó una de las cajas.

Sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho. ¿En qué se había metido? Definitivamente lo suyo no era el trabajo de campo. Quería mantenerse consciente, pero el dolor le impedía respirar. Su vista se empezó a nublar, sentía un sudor frío en la espalda, cuando escuchó un aullido que rompió el silencio de la noche.

 _-Gajeel...-_ Dijo en un susurro, y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

 **Demoré mas de lo que debería pero acá está, la continuación.**

 **Este va para Wendy que me enteré el 29 fue su cumpleaños (siempre llego tarde para dedicar caps jaja). Feliz cumpleaños atrasado ;).**

 **Gracias por los review a Crispy Silverquill, levyroses, Hati-chan, Shonenevolution y Asia12.**

 **Voy a tratar de ser constante, lo prometo, mas después de como terminé este cap, no puedo ser tan mala de dejarlos ahí colgando.**

 **Un beso a todos y nos leemos.**


	18. Decisions

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y la portada a Rusky Boz.**

* * *

Siempre le pasaba lo mismo. A pesar de que ya había pasado un tiempo desde que se había mudado a Magnolia y de que se había unido a la manada, las reuniones aún no eran su actividad favorita y siempre resultaba ser el primero en llegar. No entendía para que la gente solía acordar un horario si después nadie lo respetaba, hubiese preferido quedarse con Levy, eso era algo que si disfrutaba, pero Makarov insistió en realizar esta reunión antes de la próxima luna llena, así que aquí estaba, junto con el líder y su nieto.

El resto aún no llegaba, esperaba que Natsu no se demorara, con él podría conversar, a diferencia del nieto del viejo que solo se la pasaba cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido. Era extraño porque comúnmente lo pasaba a buscar, suponía que como en las ultimas semanas se lo pasaba en lo de Levy, y esta ya le había advertido de que no se apareciera sin aviso, no quiso molestarlo. Igual continuaba siendo raro, porque Natsu no parecía ser alguien con la capacidad de obedecer ordenes, y le hubiese comentado al menos cuales eran sus planes para la noche, ya que en cuanto a su vida privada y la de los demás era muy poco discreto. Fue el pelirrosa quien la anterior vez que llegaron esta misma casa para hablar con el líder, se había encargado de contarle a todos que Gajeel y Levy eran pareja, algo que lo enfadó bastante, aunque su amigo no pareció percatarse y mas bien se hizo el desentendido.

 _-¿Natsu va a venir?-_ Se había levantado de la mesa que había en el patio, para ir a la cocina con Makarov, y preguntarle por su amigo, ya que Laxus estaba preparando el fuego para la parrillada y no estaban intercambiando palabra.

 _-No, no te lo dijo.-_ El viejo dejó de preparar la carne, y se dio vuelta para mirarlo.- _La empresa del padre de Lucy cerró un trato para una fusión muy importante. Hoy realizaban una especie de agasajo para los nuevos socios y tenían que estar presentes._

Eso llamó la atención de Gajeel y lo dejó pensando. Levy le había dicho que iba a juntarse con la rubia, ¿por qué le había mentido? Tenía que haber una explicación, por eso intentaba no enfadarse, no era lugar tampoco, pero quería saber si era que había entendido mal o porque había dicho algo que no era cierto. No era normal, y las parejas no debían ocultarse cosas. Sacó su celular y empezó a enviar mensajes, a Levy, a Natsu, incluso a Lucy, pero no obtuvo respuestas.

 _-Levy, si escuchas esto, llamame.-_ Cortó el teléfono tras el tercer mensaje de voz que dejaba en su celular. ¿Dónde mierda estaba? Nunca se demoraba en responderle, y ahora ni siquiera escuchaba el tono que la llamada estaba yendo directo al buzón de voz.

 _-Hola Gajeel.-_ Wendy se acercaba a él con un par de bebidas en la mano.

Gajeel volvía a guardar su celular en el bolsillo y tomaba el vaso que le alcanzaba la chica.- _Que hay Wendy._

 _-¿Todo está bien?-_ Dudó antes de hablar.- _Luces preocupado._

Tan transparente era para los demás. Se esforzaba por no pensar que Levy le ocultaba cosas, bastante trabajo le había costado confiar en ella tras enterarse que era una bruja, pero tenía un mal presentimiento, y que ni ella, ni su amiga y el idiota de su novio lo atendieran no ayudaba. Ademas la reunión estaba por comenzar, y lo que menos necesitaba era que todos le estuvieran preguntando que le sucedía.

 _-No, no pasa nada.-_ Le despeinaba el cabello con una mano. _-Dime, ¿ya están todos?_

 _-Si, están en la mesa, solo faltas tú. Makarov me envió a buscarte._ \- Gajeel se había metido en la casa a intentar llamar a su novia, porque como el clima acompañaba, la mesa estaba preparada en el patio.

Cuando Gajeel y Wendy se sumaron al grupo ya había algunos comiendo, el ser un hombre lobo traía a la par un apetito voraz, por lo que era normal que en estas cenas, hubiera comida de mas y aún así nunca sobrara nada. Comieron y rieron, hablaron de sus vidas, trabajo y lo que fuera, y mientras hacían la sobremesa, empezaron a hablar de la gente de Porla, de los ataques que lograron perpetrar, de los nuevos lugares de los que sospechaban eran puntos de encuentro y como se estaban poniendo de acuerdo con las brujas para actuar.

Gajeel a pesar de intentar prestar atención no dejaba de mirar a cada rato su celular. Nada, ni un mensaje, ni una llamada perdida. Se estaba molestando y le era complicado disimularlo. Se levanta de la mesa para volver a llamar a Levy, pero antes de marcar su número, el celular empieza a sonar. Era Cana, ¿qué querría la chica? Ya tenía suficiente con pensar en que podría estar pasando, y ahora esta mujer iba a estar ocupando la linea si Levy quería llamarlo.

 _-¿Qué pasa? Estoy esperando que llame..._

 _-¿Está Levy contigo?-_ Lo interrumpió sin dejarle terminar la frase.

- _No, porq..._

 _-Llevo llamándola y no responde, y recordé que tenía tu número. Por Mavis, Levy, ¿dónde estás?-_ La chica dijo para si misma, y para Gajeel esto no era buena señal.

 _-Dime, ¿qué sabes?-_ Preguntó entre dientes, la llamada de Cana no ayudaba a tranquilizarlo.

 _-Estaba en lo que Erza me pidió, pero Levy empezó a aparecer en mis cartas._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir...-_ Habló entre dientes, porque la rabia de que la morena se vaya de tema lo estaba impacientando. _  
_

 _-Esta en peligro lo sé, y no tengo idea donde está, y si algo le pasa yo..._

Gajeel ya no la escuchaba, su celular se había deslizado de su mano hasta caer al suelo, y se escuchaba como la otra chica le preguntaba si seguía ahí. Pero toda su concentración estaba puesta en Levy, sabía que estaban unidos por una especie de unión o lo que fuera, por eso estuvo preocupado por ella todo la noche, porque lo presentía, algo malo iba a suceder y él no iba a estar a su lado para protegerla. Ahora que eran mas cercanos, le era imposible no pensar en ella la mayor parte del tiempo, independientemente de que aún no la hubiese marcado, si así fuera, podría encontrarla con mayor facilidad, pero de otra forma solo cuando realmente estuviera expuesta al peligro él lo sabría y podría dar con ella.

Por eso había soltado el celular, lo había sentido, esa opresión en el pecho que le decía que Levy lo necesitaba y él tenía que ir a su lado, no podía ignorar ese llamado. Un gruñido de furia salió de su garganta, y su piel empezó a oscurecerse y cubrirse de pelaje. Los demás se habían alertado y en cuestión de segundos había varios de sus compañeros de manada, en el living junto a él.

Wendy lo miraba asustada, sin entender que era lo que lo estaba poniendo así, pero sospechándolo. Makarov le indicaba a su nieto que lo vaya a sostener, ya que el rubio era el mas fuerte de todos, así este podía intentar contenerlo.

 _-Gajeel, ¿dinos que pasa?-_ Le preguntaba Makarov, pero él solo trataba de zafarse del agarre del nieto del líder.

Ignoró a los demás y solo se dio vuelta para mirar amenazante a Laxus, su rostro ya era mas lupino que humano, pero él rubio no aflojó su agarre. _-Suéltame.-_ Se las arregló para decir en un sonido casi gutural, y empezó a moverse, realizando el proceso de transformación y llegando a la forma de lobo completo, porque era la única forma que se le ocurrió para zafarse y además así era mas veloz.

Wendy sin que nadie la viera se acercó a la entrada para abrirla y en cuanto lo hizo, y la madera chocó contra la pared, Gajeel que ya estaba sobre sus cuatro patas, se apresuró a salir por la puerta, no sin antes agradecerle con la cabeza a la chica y empezar a correr.

 _-¿Qué fue eso?-_ Preguntó Makarov.

 _-Levy está en peligro.-_ Wendy fue quien le respondió, y empezó a sacarse los zapatos.

- _¿Y tú que haces?-_ Macao fue quien habló esta vez.

 _-Voy con él.-_ Dijo y empezó a transformarse.

 _-Detente.-_ Makarov dijo con voz firme utilizando su poder de líder, la chica se detuvo e iba a quejarse, pero el hombre levantó la mano.- _Laxus tu acompáñala._

 _-Vamos en mi camioneta.-_ Wakaba tomó sus llaves.

 _-Pero no quiero ir en un vehículo.-_ Se quejaba Wendy, Laxus solo intercambió mirada con su abuelo.

 _-No pierdan tiempo y síganlo.-_ Les ordenó el viejo.- _¡Ahora!-_ Y sin mas preámbulos junto a Macao salieron de la casa.

Gajeel corría a toda velocidad atravesando la ciudad. Iba hacia donde la cadena que tiraba de él lo llevaba, cruzó las calles, esquivando gente, autos, escuchando los bocinazos, los gritos, pero no le interesaba, convertido en lobo, nadie sospecharía de lo que era. Sabía que lo venían siguiendo, no mucho después de salir, pudo escuchar la camioneta que salió de la casa de Makarov tras sus pasos. Suponía que querían ayudarlo, pero él no necesitaba ayuda, solo quería saber que Levy estuviera bien, solo ella importaba.

Llega hasta el puerto y comienza a hacer un camino que se le hacía familiar, al que los otros no podrían acceder con la camioneta. Que se preocuparan por eso ellos que lo habían seguido, se detuvo y de todas formas aulló, para que supieran donde estaba.

Se mete por un agujero en el alambrado, Levy había estado aquí, su aroma era fresco, y el otro lado de la cadena, como él le decía, tiraba con mas fuerza. Ella estaba cerca. Comienza a olfatear y llega a un lugar en ruinas, era el mismo depósito que había destruido junto a Gray y Natsu, ¿acaso Levy estaba aquí?

Entra intentando ser sigiloso, su pelaje lo ayudaba, aunque temía que el brillo lo delatara, por lo que se mantenía a la sombra. Busca confiando en su olfato, porque no podía verla y aunque puede percibirla, nada, no estaba allí. En el medio de la edificación un tipo yacía muerto, era uno de los hombres lobo que siempre estaba guardando las espaldas de las brujas. Si, también sentía el aroma de esa bruja a la que ya se habían enfrentado, pero ni rastros de ella o de Levy, ¿en qué se había metido?.

Escucha ruidos de un motor y corré guiándose esta vez por su oído. Saliendo del puerto, por el acceso, una combi blanca se alejaba, y va tras ella, porque lo sentía, Levy estaba ahí.

* * *

¿Por qué no la dejaban seguir durmiendo? Levy levanta la mano para llevársela a su cabeza, sentía que se le partía y el constante movimiento no le permitía seguir descansando. El dolor que sintió al levantar el brazo terminó de despertarla por completo, recordando lo que había sucedido en el puerto. Iba en un vehículo a una alta velocidad, el ruido y los baches que provocaban que salte en su sitio hacían que pudiera darse cuenta. Todo era oscuro, pero tras acostumbrar la vista supo que estaba en la parte trasera de una furgoneta, por lo menos parecía eso. Se acomoda en el suelo frío para darse cuenta de que estaba atada de pies, lo que hacía que su tobillo le molestara, sus manos estaban esposadas en su espalda y la punzada que sentía en el pecho era de una herida punzante, su propio cuchillo suponía, ya que la herida era pequeña, pero molestaba y no solo porque no paraba de sangrar, pero había tenido suerte de que no diera con nada importante.

 _-Esa...-_ No sabía como detener el sangrado y eso le preocupaba, pero quería lograr mantenerse consciente, para averiguar a donde la estaban llevando. _-Esto también va a dejar cicatriz, nhg.._.- Gemía por el dolor ante un nuevo pozo que la hizo golpearse. Pensaba en las amenazas que le profería la bruja, pero no creía que fuera ella quien la este trasladando al sitio al que la estuvieran llevando, por su forma de actuar estaba claro que la quería muerta y quien fuera que la hubiese metido aquí no quería lo mismo.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente, pero pasaron varios minutos hasta que la furgoneta empezó a desacelerar, intentando aparcar. No tardarían mucho en ir a la parte de atrás del vehículo donde se encontraba ella, y decidió que la mejor opción era fingir que seguía desmayada, hasta poder pensar en una forma de escapar, por lo que volvió a recostarse en el suelo.

Escuchó dos voces provenientes de la parte delantera, que tras decender se dirigieron de inmediato a abrir la puerta trasera.

 _-Todavía sigue inconsciente.-_ Pudo identificar la voz como perteneciente a una mujer, notaba cierta formalidad en su forma de hablar.- _Tú llevala._

 _-Bien podrías llevarla tú, no pesa nada.-_ Se quejaba la segunda voz, que provenía de un hombre.

 _-Deja de quejarte, al menos conseguimos algo.-_ Le respondía la mujer, mientras el tipo la tomaba en sus brazos de una forma bastante brusca, que la hizo tener que concentrarse para no emitir ningún ruido por el dolor de sus heridas. _-Van a estar contentos con nosotros._

 _-Si tu lo dices, no creo que esta nos sirva de mucho.-_ La mujer resoplaba en respuesta al sujeto. _-No deberías haber dejado que Orland escapara._

 _-Disculpa.-_ Se ofendió.- _Sabes que lo que quieren es que se eliminen lo máximo posible entre ellos y luego nosotros nos encargamos de limpiar al resto, y así purificar Magnolia._

 _-¿Y qué con eso?-_ Atravesaban una puerta y saludaban a alguien mas.

 _-Que esa bruja sirve a esa función, es peligrosa, esta en su lugar no tanto._

Levy respiraba profundo para calmarse, no se había soltado porque quería aguardar su oportunidad, y estos creían que no podía ser peligrosa, que ilusos. No había podido enfrentarse a la otra bruja, Orland dijeron, sonaba a apellido, pero ellos no debía ponerle mucha pelea, ya se los demostraría. Una tercera voz los recibió, y los dos que la trasladaban se detuvieron.

 _-Llegaron.-_ La tomaba del rostro y Levy se esforzaba por no abrir los ojos.

 _-Si, señor.-_ Solo hablaba la mujer, el tipo que la sostenía no decía nada. _-Hicimos lo mas rápido posible._

 _-Eso creen ustedes. Está sangrando...-_ Remarcó y suspiró. _-Pónganla en la camilla, la queremos lo mas entera posible para el interrogatorio, pero supongo que era demasiado pedir para un par de ineptos como ustedes._

 _-Señor...-_ Titubeó la mujer, el otro solo se limitó a recostarla de costado sobre una superficie acolchonada.

 _-Dejen eso ahí, no quiero que lo pierdan por inútiles. Salgan de mi vista.-_ Se escucharon unos pasos, una puerta cerrarse, y ruidos metálicos, producto de la caída de algo pesado. El hombre le quitó las esposas. _-Ya puede dejar de fingir, esos idiotas no se darán cuenta, pero yo si.-_ Levy abría los ojos, y vio al hombre calvo, entrado en años que vestía una bata sobre un uniforme blanco, tenía su nombre bordado en el bolsillo: Dr. Crawford Theme y observaba la habitación en la que se encontraba, parecía una especie de consultorio. _-Buenas noches, señorita McGarden, me supongo.-_ Le quitaba las esposas, y sonreía ante la cara de sorpresa que ella ponía, mientras soltaba las cuerdas que ataban sus pies.

 _-¿Cómo sabe...-_ Levy se llevó su brazo dolorido al pecho.

Empezó a palpar su tobillo, a lo que Levy no pudo evitar emitir un quejido del dolor. _-Tienes el tobillo esguinzado. Dejame ver tu mano.-_ Ella solo se alejó mas de él. _-Haz lo que te digo, estoy tratando de ser paciente contigo._ \- Ella extendió el brazo y en cuanto empezó a presionar en ciertos puntos, lagrimas producidas por las punzadas caían sobre sus mejillas. _-Si, está roto. Pero nos ocuparemos de eso después, primero está ese corte._ \- Señaló la herida abierta en el pecho. _-Sostén esto sobre la herida hasta tanto prepare las cosas_.-Le pasó una gasa, y ella lo hizo. _-Espero que colabores, van a querer información y van a hacer lo que sea para conseguirla antes de descartarte._

 _-¿Qué le hace pensar que voy a "colaborar"?-_ Miraba a su alrededor, su única vía de escape era la puerta por la que había entrado, su mochila estaba en el suelo a un lado, eso era bueno.

 _-Vi tus fotos, te pareces a él.-_ Preparaba una aguja. _-El mismo cabello desordenado, y algo de tu madre tienes, por eso creo que vas a cantar como un pajarito._

 _-¿Los conoció?-_ Quería mantenerlo hablando para que no le prestara atención, e iba a tratar de hacer caso omiso a lo que dijo de su madre, además había estado planeando un hechizo para dejarlo sin sentido, pero la había identificado, a diferencia de los otros dos, e iba a tener que hacer algo con respecto a eso.

Él se rió. _-No es mi primera vez aquí. Pedí este caso porque me gusta Magnolia, y es un buen lugar para mi retiro, una vez que este limpio.-_ Sonreía sentándose en una banqueta a un lado de ella y empezó a buscar en una mesa donde estaba dispuesto el instrumental quirúrgico, a un costado estaba el libro, ese había sido el sonido que no había reconocido. _-Ahora vamos a ocuparnos de coser esto...-_ Tomó la gasa de su mano, y las luces parpadearon, por lo que el hombre se detuvo. _-Sabía que no teníamos que alejarnos tanto de la ciudad. Pasa siempre, la electricidad aquí no es buena.-_ Volvió a acercarse a ella. _-¿Qué dices?-_ Le preguntó antes de dar una puntada.

 _-El bienestar del aquelarre ante todo.-_ Y fue tarde para que el médico reaccionara, Levy había tomado el libro de la mesa y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas al hombre.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora, viéndolo caer al suelo inconsciente. Estaba tratando de ser tan fría como su abuela siempre había deseado que fuera, eso la hacía odiarse, pero no iba a delatar a sus hermanas, ya suficiente tenía con la confirmación de sus sospechas de que había sido su madre quien había dado la información al consejo. _-Esto es para Lucy que dice que los vampiros son complicados, este libro es mucho mas grande.-_ Se bajó de la camilla tratando de no pisar al sujeto en el suelo y buscó su mochila, guardó el libro y tomo el arma con dardos tranquilizantes. Dejando la pistola a un lado tomó unas gasas y apretando contra la herida con unas tiras adhesivas intentó detener el sangrado. Le disparó un dardo al médico y tras acomodarse la mochila se preparó para salir del lugar.

Era ahora o nunca, no sabía donde estaba, pero por la distancia y lo que había dicho el médico, eran las afueras de Magnolia. El bosque no debía estar muy lejos, o si no podía utilizar la ruta como referencia para volver, aunque eso costaría trabajo con el pie cada vez mas hinchado, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que lo que le esperaba si permanecía mas tiempo allí, mas después de lo que había hecho, y si la electricidad era lo que fallaba en el lugar en el que estaba, ese era un hechizo que sabía bien.

Empieza a decir las palabras antes de abrir la puerta, debía ser rápida, era su única opción. La luces vuelven a parpadear para luego apagarse del todo, lo único importante era encontrar la forma de salir sin ser vista... se limitaría a pensar en salir, lo segundo no creía que fuera a tener tanta suerte, pero tenía a su mochila con ella, y de algo iba a servirle.

* * *

Gajeel perdió de vista a la combi cuando esta doblaba hacia la ruta que conducía hacia la ciudad de Onibus, sabía que alcanzado ese punto podían ir a mas velocidad, no habiendo semáforos que los detuvieran, pero no había calles alternas, era un único camino, eso le facilitaría las cosas.

Mantenía una velocidad constante, corría al lado de la ruta, porque el asfalto le lastimaba la almohadilla de sus patas, pero el pedregullo a un costado de esta lo hacía ir mas lento, pero sabía hacía donde tenía que ir, y la sentía mas cerca a cada paso que daba.

Empezó a desesperarse cuando creía sentirla sufriendo, iba a volverse loco si no la encontraba cuanto antes. Ubica un desvío al costado de la ruta y corre hacía allí. No muy alejado se veía un edificio de dos plantas bien iluminado, pero algo oculto por los arboles que empezaban a aparecer porque no estaban tan lejos del bosque, era bastante amplio y estaba pintado de un color grisáceo. Levy tenía que estar aquí, estaba seguro. La camioneta que lo seguía le cortó el paso, y Wakaba se bajaba para atraparlo con sus brazos. La fuerza que tenía el otro licántropo no se comparaba con la de él, pero era lo suficientemente listo como para saber como agarrarlo para que no pudiera escaparse.

Wendy y Laxus rodearon la camioneta, y fueron a donde estaba Gajeel.

 _-Ya cálmate hijo.-_ Le advertía Wakaba con su cara roja del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para sostenerlo.- _Tenemos que ser inteligentes, no puedes entrar allí solo._

 _-Gajeel, es verdad. Sabes que tiene razón.-_ Wendy se agachaba para intentar calmarlo _,_ pero él no escuchaba, solo la miraba fijamente, porque sabía que solo ella podía entenderlo.

 _-No sabemos quienes son, ni cuantas personas hay ahí adentro.-_ Laxus intervenía, cuando todas las luces se apagaron en el lugar, y los tres se quedaron en silencio. _-Tú,_ -Señaló al hombre que sostenía a Gajeel. _-llama a Erza o a alguna de las chicas._

Un grito de una mujer se escuchó proveniente del lugar, Gajeel gruñía logrando soltarse, Wendy comenzaba a cambiar sus facciones, y Laxus se colocaba de cuclillas mientras su cuerpo se transformaba, pero los tres se detuvieron.

Levy salía del lugar llevando un arma en la mano, rengueaba y se la veía pálida, mas que lo habitual. Todos se quedaron pasmados por unos segundos, sin comprender que era lo que estaban viendo.

 _-Gajeel...?-_ Levy susurró y el lobo de pelaje negro se acercó a ella, quien se dejó caer de rodillas, agotada. _-Me gusta cuando te transformas en Kurogane.-_ Abrazaba fuerte al lobo frente a ella con un brazo, y notaba como este empezaba a cambiar, y ella tomaba un poco de distancia para poder verlo.

 _-Sabes lo preocupado que estaba.-_ Gajeel apoyaba su frente contra la de ella.- _Intenté llamarte. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?_

 _-No me hubieses dejado hacerlo.-_ Le sonreía y le daba un beso para calmarlo.

Los demás se acercaron a los dos tras salir del asombro, se dieron cuenta que no había tiempo que perder, no sabían que había pasado y ver a Levy allí los había descolocado pero eso no significaba que podían distraerse. Wakaba cortaba un llamado con su celular.

 _-¿Cómo saliste?-_ Le preguntaba a la chica en el suelo junto a Gajeel. _-¿Hay alguien mas de quien debamos ocuparnos?_

Levy negó con la cabeza.- _Le dí con un dardo al guardia de la entrada y a un médico que tienen.-_ Levantó la mano con el arma.- _Es para los de su tipo, van a estar dormidos largo rato._ \- Sonrió cansada.- _La mujer quiso atacarme, pero mi picana pudo con ella. Otros dos están encerrados en una sala, habrá que revisar eso, no creo que demoren en abrir la puerta. Y supongo que si hay que ocuparse del lugar, destruirlo o algo._

 _-Toma Gajeel.-_ Wakaba le arrojaba un pantalón y un buzo.- _Vístete. Ya llamé a Makarov, él se contactará con Erza, para que envíen a alguien. Por lo que dices ¿es seguro esperar aquí?-_ Levy asintió. _  
_

Gajeel se había puesto de pie, para ponerse el pantalón y quiso ayudarla sujetando su brazo izquierdo, esta hizo una mueca por el dolor y él frunció el ceño. _-¿Qué..._

Wendy hizo a un lado al novio de la chica para revisarla.- _Levy dime donde estas lastimada._

 _La bruja emitió un largo suspiro.-Esguince, fractura y creo que necesitaré puntos.-_ Levantó la mano y Wendy se acercó a ella para ver debajo del vendaje que estaba empapado de sangre.

- _Tenemos que ir al hospital. Odio tener que volverme a subir a esa cosa, pero necesitas atención de inmediato, yo lograré que te atiendan mas rápido.-_ Pensó unos momentos. _-Si, Sherria está de guardia._ _Es una amiga, es vampiro y trabaja siempre de noche para robar del banco de sangre. Es una excelente persona y ella nos ayudará._ _ _-__ Los tres hombres la miraron.- _ _¿Qué? Es verdad, es de las buenas, y además en las circunstancias en las que estamos no podemos ponernos quisquillosos._ \- _Se dirigió a Levy. _-Tenemos que atenderte ya, pero ninguno de los tres puede conducir.-_ Miró a Laxus cuando dijo esto.- _Wakaba, tienes que llevarnos._

 _-Yo no volveré a dejarla.-_ Gajeel protestó.

 _-Ustedes vayan, yo me quedo. No quería volver a subirme a esa camioneta de todas formas, mas contigo al volante.-_ Dijo dirigiéndose al mayor de los licanos presentes, quien solo dio vuelta los ojos en respuesta.

Todos caminaban hacia la camioneta, Wakaba se subió al asiento del conductor, y Wendy con Levy atrás. Gajeel terminó de ponerse el buzo. _-Todavía no le dije nada a Freed, -_ Señaló con la cabeza a la peliazul.- _pero no creo que le guste cuando se entere._

 _-Me importa una mierda lo que piense Freed, Levy es mi pareja.-_ Gajeel le dijo en un gruñido.- _Y además, creo que tú tienes mas que explicar que yo._

Laxus levantó las manos para apaciguar la situación. _-Solo decía. Ahora ve, yo me quedo aquí. Hablaremos luego con mi abuelo.  
_

Gajeel no le dijo mas nada y se subió a la camioneta. Wakaba condujo a toda velocidad, el transito los acompañó y en poco tiempo llegaron a destino y aunque los otros dos licántropos padecieron el viaje, se esforzaron por atender a Levy quien en ningún momento soltó la mano de Gajeel.

El hospital general de Magnolia tenía varios pacientes aguardando ser atendidos en la sala de espera, pero a diferencia de estos, ellos no tuvieron que esperar porque Wendy los hizo entrar por el acceso de las ambulancias, y junto con Sherria lograron que la atendieran antes que a nadie, le suturaron la herida, realizaron las placas necesarias para comprobar la factura para luego enyesarle el brazo izquierdo, el esguince no era de gravedad, no se había roto ningún ligamento, pero como estaba algo hinchado optaron por no vendarlo, y aunque intentaron convencer a Gajeel de que no había peligro y que podía dejar a la chica a cuidado de los profesionales, este no se apartó de Levy en ningún momento, hasta que apareció Erza.

Estaban con el traumatólogo y Sherria, cuando la pelirroja entró sin avisar para ver como se encontraba Levy.

 _-Levy, estaba tan preocupada.-_ Dijo la reina del aquelarre. _-¿Cómo estás? ¿que pasó?-_ Levy iba a hablar, pero no pudo emitir palabra, Gajeel se interpuso entre su novia y su jefa totalmente furioso.

 _-¡¿Qué pasó?!-_ Le espetó.- _¡Esto es su culpa! Tú la llevaste a hacer eso, la intentaron capturar y no quiero pensar que hubiese pasado si no hubiese huido de allí._

Levy ponía una mano sobre su antebrazo para calmarlo, la enfermera y el médico estaban mudos ante la situación.- _Gajeel, por favor cálmate._

 _-No, Lev. Debe saber.-_ Le respondió sin mirarla.- _¿Qué clase de persona pone a sus amigos en peligro sin importarle?-_ Seguía dirigiéndose con hostilidad hacia Erza sin darse cuenta que se estaba acercando cada vez mas a ella, quien solo entrecerró los ojos y cuando lo tuvo suficientemente cerca, lo sometió del cuello y lo tumbó de espaldas al suelo, dejándolo sin aire. No lo miró, solo estaba de cuclillas a un lado suyo.

 _-Tú no sabes nada._ \- Decía sombría.- _Todas las responsabilidades y las cosas a las que debo renunciar por la posición en la que estoy. Yo más que nadie quiero la seguridad de los que quiero, mas con Levy que es familia, así que limítate a hacer tu parte antes de opinar sobre lo que desconoces._

 _-Erza, esto es mi culpa.-_ Levy le hablaba sentada en la camilla, su antigua niñera era alguien fuerte y sin siquiera usar sus poderes había sometido a un licántropo con sus manos limpias, no quería que la situación se saliera de control. _-Él solo está enojado porque yo actué imprudentemente._

 _-Si, lo hiciste.-_ Soltó a Gajeel y se incorporó para ir con Levy, a la par que él también lo hacía sujetándose del cuello. _-¿Cómo estás?_ \- Dijo acercándose para darle un abrazo.

 _-He tenido mejores días._ \- Erza se separó y la tomó de los hombros.

 _-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?_ \- Le preguntó pidiendo sinceridad.

 _-Recuperé lo que es nuestro.-_ Se bajó de la cama y agachándose, porque a un costado en el suelo estaba la mochila, sacó el libro que tenía guardado en esta.

 _-¿Cómo...?-_ La pelirroja tomó el libro y se quedó mirando a Levy sorprendida.

 _-Un viejo truco de mi abuela.-_ Sonrió y como no podía volverse a sentar en la camilla, se quedó apoyada contra esta.

 _-Aún así, no deberías haber hecho algo tan arriesgado. No sabes como estaba cuando Cana se contactó conmigo preguntando por ti._ \- Le comentó volviendo a abrazarla.- _No puedes volver a quedarte sola, hablé con Lucy, ella fue a buscar ropa a tu casa y te quedarás con ella hasta que esto se resuelva._

 _-Pero... Tengo todas mis cosas en mi departamento, mis libros...-_ Siempre era lo que a Levy mas le importaba.

 _-Lucy sabía que dirías eso y me pidió que te dijera que tiene unos capítulos de su nueva novela para que revises. Y ahora nada de peros, intentemos sacar lo mejor de todo esto.-_ Se dirigió a Sherria y al doctor.- _Les pido un momento en privado._

 _-Si, señora.-_ Obedeció de inmediato el doctor y se llevó con él a la enfermera para dejarlos hablar.

Erza esperó a que salieran para empezar a comentarle. _-Nos estamos ocupando del edificio donde te encontraron, Jellal está tratando de intervenir la computadora de allí para que cualquier novedad que el consejo tenga, nosotros también podamos saberlo._

 _-¿Y el personal que estaba allí?-_ Levy preguntó preocupada, ellos podían delatarlos.- _A Sherria se le ocurrió que uno de su tipo, ya sabes: un vampiro, podría lavarles el cerebro, cuando le expliqué que ninguna de nosotras tenía un poder similar._

 _-Si, ya me lo comentaron, y me puse sobre eso.-_ Se rió.- _Tú sabes que ella es buena en eso._

 _-Oh, si. Pobres sujetos.-_ Levy rió también.

Gajeel solo las miraba interactuar molesto, tras aclararse la garganta, se tragó su orgullo antes de decir esas palabras, pero no iba a conseguir lo que quería si peleaba de vuelta con alguien como Erza. _-Disculpa mi reacción, pero Levy no se quedará en lo de Lucy._

 _-Perdón...-_ Su jefa enarcó una ceja.- _Ya está decidido, es peligroso que esté sola._

 _-Yo más que nadie lo sé._ \- Dijo reprendiendo a Levy con la mirada, quien miró a otro lado. _-Pero ella se quedará conmigo, en mi casa, es lo mas seguro._

 _-Tu no eres quien para tomar esas decisiones.-_ Lo regaño la reina.

 _-No, soy yo quien decide Erza.-_ Levy se metió en la discusión.- _Gajeel, llevamos poco tiempo juntos y no quiero invadir tu espacio. No puedo de un día al otro convivir contigo, no quiero molestarte._

 _-No me molestarías.-_ La tomó de la mano y se acercó a ella, y la otra mujer algo incómoda se hizo a un lado. _-Por favor, déjame cuidarte.-_ Apoyó su frente contra la de ella.

- _No necesito que me cuides. Puedo cuidarme yo sola, no tienes porque verte obligado._ \- Le decía con sus manos en su pecho, mientras él ponía las suyas en su cintura.

 _-Elegí mal las palabras.-_ La miró a los ojos.- _No es que necesitas que te cuiden, yo necesito cuidarte._

 _-¿Por qué?-_ Levy no entendía.

 _-Si me disculpan, voy a ver si llegó Lucy.-_ Erza estaba algo avergonzada por no haberse retirado a tiempo.- _Conserva esto, porque seguro tu sabrás sacarle mas información que yo.-_ Dejó el libro sobre la camilla y salió de la habitación.

Ninguno de los dos le prestó atención, estaban una vez mas en esa burbuja que los hacía ignorar todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor.

 _-Porque eres mía, y es mi deber cuidarte y hoy pensé que te perdía y yo... yo no puedo vivir sin ti._ \- Cerró los ojos por lo que iba a decir. _-No después de haberte conocido, no puedo alejarme ya, y no confío en que nadie puede protegerte como yo.-_ Levy se había quedado sin palabras, ni él entendía como estaba diciendo lo que decía. ¿Cómo era que alguien como él, que siempre fuera desapegado y con poco interés por las relaciones, se derritiera solo por tenerla a ella entre sus brazos? Nunca fue uno por el romance, pero ella ponía en jaque todo en lo que alguna vez había creído.

 _-¿Soy tuya?-_ Sonrío pícara Levy. _-Hasta donde sé, yo no soy un objeto.-_ Ambos rieron.

 _-No es de esa forma.-_ Suspiró resignado antes de seguir.- _Mi padre me dijo cuando era pequeño que algún día iba a conocer a la persona con la que iba a compartir mi vida. Cuando pasaron unos días después de cumplir 5 años, un día experimente algo que los hombres lobo sienten cuando nace esa persona.-_ Levy lo miraba seria, ¿estaba entendiendo bien lo que él quería decir?. _-¿Y quién se iba a imaginar que bastantes años mas tarde, la encontraría convertida en la bruja más terca que conozco?_

 _-Yo no soy terca.-_ Le golpeó el hombro jugando.

 _-Si lo eres, ¿y cómo sabes que me refiero a ti?-_ Ella le sacó la lengua. _-Levy, quédate conmigo, yo puedo cuidarte. Además somos un equipo, ¿no? Juntos podemos hacer lo que sea._

 _-Tengo que pensarlo.-_ Siguió con su juego para provocarlo.

 _-No seas así, después de lo que tuve que decir, que creí que nunca iba a tener la necesidad, tienes que entenderme.-_ Ella lo tomó del rostro.

 _-Lo hago.-_ Lo besó rápido.- _Me quedaré contigo, pero con una condición..._

 _-¿Cuál?-_ La miró sin saber que era lo que quería.

 _-La condición es que me cuentes mas de eso que experimentaste cuando nací._

 _-No.-_ Abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la petición.- _Ya demasiado me costó decirlo ahora._

 _-Ah, entonces me quedó con Lu.-_ Lo amenazó haciéndose la inocente.

 _-Argh, está bien.-_ La miró frunciendo el ceño.- _Eres tan terca._

 _-Corrección: Soy tu terca, gihi._ \- Imitó su risa, solo para bromear con él.

 _-Si, si, ríete de mi.-_ Atrapó sus labios en un beso algo mas profundo que el anterior.- _Ya me rendirás cuentas cuando lleguemos a casa._

Una hora después estaban en la departamento que alquilaba Gajeel y que ahora compartirían hasta que las cosas se calmaran. Lucy los había acercado, quien en cuanto Erza le comunicó todo lo sucedido, abandonó la fiesta de su padre y arrastrando con ella a Natsu, con su llave de repuesto, fue a lo de Levy a buscar ropa, que preparó en un bolso. No le gustó mucho que su amiga eligiera quedarse con su novio, entendía la razón, pero era que se sentía algo culpable por no haberla acompañado, y eso la hacía no dejar de abrazarla desde que llegaron a lo del pelilargo. Fue difícil para Levy convencer a la rubia de que no había hecho nada malo, solo los planes habían fallado un poco, pero que se sentía mejor sabiendo que siempre estuvo a salvo, porque en ese caso ella sería la que estaría sintiéndose culpable. Se quedaron conversando un rato y ya en altas horas de la madrugada la otra pareja se marchó para que Levy pudiera descansar.

Gajeel desde que habían salido del hospital había insistido en cargarla en sus brazos, y lo mismo había hecho ahora para subirla por las escaleras hasta la habitación. Levy estaba recostada con su pie sobre un almohadón y tras tomar unas pastillas para el dolor, esperando que Gajeel termine de darse una ducha. Al haber estado convertido en lobo, su pelo había quedado sucio y le comentó que le molestaba dormir así, por lo que el baño era necesario.

 _-¿Ya tomaste la medicación?-_ Le preguntó y se metió bajo las sábanas, para luego abrir los brazos permitiéndole a ella acurrucarse en su pecho.

 _-Ujum.-_ Dijo cerrando los ojos.

 _-¿Todo va bien?-_ La tomó del mentón para que ella lo mirara.

Ella abrió los ojos. _-No lo sé. Recuerdas que te había dicho que no entendía como podían haber robado el libro de la biblioteca..._

 _-Si, me dijiste que solo tú y Erza sabían como.-_ Continuaba su idea.

Levy asintió. _-Bueno, mi mamá también lo sabía aparentemente._

 _-Sonará feo, pero ¿tú mamá no falleció hace muchos años?-_ Le preguntó tratando de medir sus palabras.

-Si, sino habría vuelto, no lo sé... No sé que pasó, eso es lo que me dijo mi abuela.- Gajeel no la estaba comprendiendo. _-Hoy el doctor ese me dijo que ella había dado la información de nosotros al consejo, y me sentí tan, tan decepcionada. Es triste, practicamente no la conozco, pero no puedo entender porque lo hizo, se que yo no actuaría de esa forma._

 _-Bueno, pero tú fuiste criada por tu abuela..._

 _-Eso no tiene nada que ver, tampoco es que me parezco a ella.-_ Le planteó.- _¿Te había dicho que a mi abuela no le agradaba mi padre?-_ Gajeel asintió. _-Por eso mamá dejó la casa, al aquelarre, e irónicamente a mi también en cuanto me tuvo.-_ Volvió a apoyarse en su pecho, mientras él acariciaba sus cabellos. _-No sé que tanta información tengan, no se si lo que ellos saben también, lo sabe la gente de Porla, pero lo que mas bronca me da es que ella tiene la culpa. Él tiene la culpa._

 _-¿Quién es_ ' _él_ ' _?-_ Le preguntó confundido por las reflexiones de la chica.

 _-Mi padre.-_ Hizo una pausa antes de continuar.- _Verás, por eso a mi abuela no le agradaba, él era un miembro del consejo._

* * *

 **Acá, reportándome tarde igual que siempre jeje, es lo mío últimamente.** _  
_

 **Hoy es 14 de febrero, y eso que significa...**

 **¡Empieza la Gajevy week! (acá hablamos de cosas importantes, nada de San Valentín jeje). Si quieren chusmear voy a subir algunos dibujos a mi Tumblr, el usuario es el mismo que acá: bianww y voy a hacer algunas de las prompt, no todas porque tanta imaginación no tengo jaja.**

 **Gracias a Yume Fujimi, Crispy Silverquill, Shonenevolution, levyroses, Asia12, hati-chan, Alixta y karma3985 (Puff hace cuanto no escribía tantos nombres :) me encanta leer sus reviews) ya les respondí por mensajito.**

 **Wendy: Todas queremos un Gajeel, perdón no queremos, lo necesitamos :) Y si, era Minerva la bruja mala que atacó a nuestra Levy-chan.**

 **Nos leemos pronto espero. Un beso enorme.**


	19. Maybe

**Los personajes perteneces a Hiro Mashima y la portada a Rusky Boz.**

* * *

 _-Levy, por favor, vuelve a casa...-_ Gajeel cerraba los ojos y se tomaba el tabique de la nariz ante lo cansado que estaba de la situación, y escuchaba la risa de su novia del otro lado de la linea.

 _-Gajeel, no es como si yo lo tuviera muy fácil aquí tampoco.-_ Y se escuchaba el ruido de algo hacerse añicos, y pudo darse cuenta como la peliazul se alejaba el celular de la boca. _-¡Happy! Lucy me matará si sigues rompiendo sus cosas. Te dejé solo un momento, ¿no era que estabas jugando con la consola?_

 _-Pero no es divertido jugar sin Natsu._ -Se oía quejar al infante, y si no fuera porque él tenía que lidiar con algo similar, le hubiese causado gracia.

Una vocecita detrás suyo reclamó su atención. _-¿No tienes nada decente para comer en este sucucho?-_ La mirada cargada de fastidio que Gajeel le lanzó pareció no surtir ningún efecto en Charle, quien lo miraba con aburrimiento, y tras cerrar el refrigerador acercaba una silla a la mesada para poder subirse a esta y se ponía a buscar en la alacena. Si se llegaba a hacer daño estaba seguro que Wendy lo mataría, mas porque había confiado en él dejándola a su cuidado.

Después de lo ocurrido todos estaban expectantes sobre los movimientos que realizarían sus enemigos. Hasta el momento parecía que el accionar de la gente que trabajaba con la brujas había surtido el efecto deseado, por lo que había averiguado Doranbolt en el Consejo nadie estaba enterado de lo sucedido en Magnolia, eso les daba algo de tranquilidad porque significaba que podían enfocarse en la principal amenaza.

Algunos vampiros se habían unido a la causa, Gray incluso había sido presentado ante Makarov, pero Gajeel desconocía quienes eran los otros ya que no se había vuelto a realizar ninguna reunión. No consideraban prudente tener en un mismo sitio a las cabecillas de ambos bandos, y además estos siempre iban acompañados de los miembros mas fuertes o influyentes, así que habían evitado volver a juntarse. No era el único recaudo que estaban tomando, por ordenes del líder de la manada y la reina del aquelarre, nadie permanecía nunca solo, pero como Wendy debía trabajar en el hospital y Romeo y una de las brujas iban a hacer guardia allí, la niña no tenía donde quedarse, por lo que la dejaron a su cargo, y vaya tarea le habían asignado. Nunca pensó que podría ser tan complicado lidiar con ella, pero no sabía como manejarla, sin Wendy que la supervise se manejaba a su antojo, revisando sus cosas, desacomodándolas y siempre dando su opinión crítica.

Encima Levy no estaba con él para ayudarlo, ya que como seguían trabajando en el libro con Lucy, se pasaba las tardes de los fines de semana en lo de la rubia o en la casa de Erza, y ante una emergencia en la casa del padre de la pareja de su amigo, Levy se había quedado en el departamento de esta y ahora estaba a cargo de cuidar del chico que siempre estaba con Natsu.

 _-¿Tú te llevas con Happy?-_ Le preguntó a Charle, y tuvo que reprimir un resoplido cuando la niña lo observó arqueando una ceja.

 _-En efecto.-_ Le había respondido irónica, y Gajeel estaba empezando a reconsiderar la idea de alguna vez tener hijos, pero prefirió no responderle nada.

 _-Lev, ¿sigues ahí?-_ Volvió la atención al teléfono. _-Iría para allá, pero no voy a poder controlarla...-_ Observó como la niña encontraba un paquete de galletas.

 _-Si Charle es un amor, no digas esas cos...-_ Se interrumpió a la mitad de la oración. _-Happy, baja eso. Te pido que me esperes solo un momento y te preparo algo, estoy hablando por teléfono.-_ Intentaba negociar con el chico _.- Dime, amor._

 _-Tengo una idea. ¿Qué te parece si los llevamos a comer algo?-_ Solo se escucho silencio hasta que Levy respondió a su pregunta.

 _-Quieres que los cuide yo...¿no?-_ Le dijo suspicaz.

 _-Somos un equipo.-_ Sonrió y sabía que ella debía estar dando vuelta los ojos.

 _-Voy a pensar que lo somos solo cuando te conviene.-_ Dijo bromeando, pero luego lanzó un suspiro. _\- Pero es una buena idea, paso yo a buscarlos.-_ Antes de que Gajeel comenzara a quejarse.- _Y nada de ir caminando porque no te gusta ir en el auto, y porque piensas que así lograrás cansar a los chicos y a mi incluida._

 _-¡Hey! Nunca dije eso, aunque debo admitir que es un excelente plan..._

 _-Si no fuera porque te quiero tanto...-_ Gajeel se rió.- _Ahora salimos para allá. Nos vemos en un rato.-_ Él iba a responderle, pero la escuchó gritar.- _¡Happy! Te dije que esperaras...-_ Y luego se cortó el llamado.

La peliazul se volvió hacia al niño que había empezado a hacer un sandwich, que dada la mezcla de ingredientes parecía cualquier cosa menos comestible.

 _-Tengo una mejor opción a comer ese emparedado que se ve tan apetecible...-_ Le decía y sabía que había captado su atención en cuanto este había dejado de untar chocolate de cobertura en el pan lactal de salvado que Lucy guardaba, lo que menos necesitaba era tenerlo descompuesto cuando era su responsabilidad cuidarlo. _-Vamos a comer afuera con Charle..._

La sugerencia de salir a comer era buena, así que no tardaron mucho en ponerse sus abrigos y apresurarse a subirse al vehículo. Estaba sola y sabía que no debía exponerse, pero si conducía rápido, nada podría pasar y el trayecto hasta lo de Gajeel se hacía en quince minutos en auto, por lo que en cuanto Happy se acomodó en el asiento trasero y tuvo puesto el cinturón de seguridad salieron para la casa que estaba compartiendo con quien ahora era su pareja.

Todo era mas simple desde que estaban juntos, y realmente estaba feliz con el cambio que se produjo en su vida. De a poco habían empezado a incorporar algunas rutinas sin siquiera percibirlo, la convivencia no les había resultado difícil y todo fluía con naturalidad, y aunque eso la asustaba un poco, por alguna razón no le molestaba, era extraño, ya que ella era del tipo de persona que planeaba las cosas y las meditaba para sentirse segura. Hacia unos meses había tomado la decisión equivocada y no quería volver a cometer ese error, vivir con alguien era un paso muy grande en cualquier relación, lo sabía y eso era lo que le daba miedo, pero a la vez se sentía muy segura de lo que tenía con Gajeel.

Mas allá de que todo esto había surgido en el momento y fuera solo cuestión de tiempo para que volviera a su propio departamento cuando todo la situación en la que estaban se resolviera, ¿por qué entonces se sentía tan cómoda estando con Gajeel? Era como si perteneciera a cualquier lugar donde él estuviera, realmente eran como dos piezas de un rompecabezas, que siendo distintas encajaban a la perfección, era una comparación tonta, lo sabía, mas cuando siempre había odiado ese tipo de juegos que la solían poner nerviosa y terminaban por aburrirla, opuesto a la que pasaba con Gajeel, él siempre le traía tranquilidad, y no existía nada mas maravilloso que despertar entre sus brazos, no sabía porque tenía ese efecto en ella, pero descubrir a diario cosas nuevas de él la tenía embelesada.

Su pie ya no le molestaba, como el esguince no era muy grave solo le habían dado cinco sesiones de kinesiología y reposo, no que le hubiera hecho caso al doctor, ya que al siguiente lunes había ido a trabajar de todas formas. Gajeel no estuvo muy contento, y por mas que insistió en que descansara, no pudo lograr persuadirla, pero como debían ir juntos a la oficina y aunque la distancia fuera poca desde su casa, él no quería que se exigiera yendo a pie y terminaron optando por usar el auto de ella. El viaje era padecido por Gajeel, pero como no duraba mucho podía soportarlo, porque lo que mas le importaba era cuidar a Levy, y estaba siendo bastante sobreprotector con ella, pero como con el yeso era otra historia, la ayuda de Gajeel no venía mal... ¿quién iba a decir que no poder usar una de sus manos podía ser tan difícil? Se sentía una inútil, pero por lo menos eso no le impedía realizar su trabajo tanto en la editorial como con el aquelarre.

Durante la primer semana el libro había permanecido en su mochila, como no habían dejado de tener visitas desde el primer fin de semana, no había tenido tiempo para la lectura, por lo que entre que llegaba a las noches agotada y sumado a los analgésicos para el dolor, lo único que hacía era dormir, hubiese preferido otra actividad nocturna, pero el licántropo con el que convivía se negaba.

Desde que lo habían hecho por primera vez, no habían repetido la experiencia, la tensión sexual entre ellos era demasiada, pero Gajeel nunca se permitía avanzar mas de lo que consideraba era seguro, o sea nada, muy para su disgusto. No lo entendía, ella lo deseaba y al parecer él también, pero independientemente de eso, nada pasaba. Era difícil tener a alguien que parecía exudar sexo a su lado, pero no poder concretar el acto. Levy estaba tan frustrada porque quería que todo fuera perfecto, la convivencia iba mas que bien y solo quería sentirse mas conectada con su novio, ¿era mucho pedir eso?.

Por eso se enfocaba en su trabajo en la editorial y con el aquelarre. Con Lucy habían estado analizando todo el texto completo, era una tarea ardua, pero satisfactoria y la mejor forma de anticiparse al enemigo.

Cuando había entrado al sótano del galpón del puerto pudo descubrir que había mas información escondida, eso era lo que estaba investigando la bruja que la había atacado. En los bordes de algunas de las páginas relacionadas con el surgimiento de los licántropos había lo que se podía entender como una especie de árbol genealógico. Se mencionaban nombres de parejas, la descendencia de estos y algunos datos de ubicaciones, por supuesto algunos lugares eran tan antiguos que ya no existían y era difícil saber si esas estirpes aún continuaban.

Ellas solo conocían tres descendientes, de los cuales solo el apellido Dragneel surgía, pero en una zona muy lejana, no había rastros de ningún Marvell y solo pudieron encontrar a alguien de nombre Metallicana, Levy suponía que era de algún antepasado de Gajeel, pero esperaba que a quien se enfrentaban no pudiera encontrar la conexión e ir tras él.

Había otros temas que la preocupaban, estaba todo el asunto de Laxus, y por eso ella estuvo estudiando el tema de la reproducción y aún no lo entendía del todo. Gajeel estaba mas que cabreado con el rubio, tras contarle lo que había descubierto cuando fueron a rescatarla y la explicación que le había dado Makarov todavía no estaba del todo convencido. Ella conocía al hombre como para saber que el líder de la manada era sincero, pero a Gajeel no le agradaba para nada el nieto de este, y ella sabía el motivo, era porque era el mejor amigo de su ex-pareja y aunque no le dijo nada, por sus reacciones sabía que habían cruzado palabras respecto al tema, y conociendo a Laxus, sabia que defendería a su amigo, y que no era una persona con mucho tacto y esas eran cosas que a Gajeel hacían que le agradara menos el nieto del viejo.

No pudo encontrar nada en particular, pero si algunas referencias, por eso consideraba que debía ser verdad: la concepción de alguien como Laxus debía ser durante la luna llena, el macho debía estar transformado y la mujer, porque no debía ser una licana en ese momento, concebiría esta nueva vida, y sería mordida durante el acto, haciendo que el bebé, o la cría como se refería a esta en el libro, fuera licántropo de nacimiento, pero a diferencia de los puros, solo podían transformase en la forma completa.

Levy sabía que el hijo de Makarov no era un buen hombre, su abuela le había dicho que el líder se había ocupado de ese tema hace años, nunca contándole mas que eso, y esa era la razón por la que estuvo a su cargo. No le cerraba como el padre de Laxus pudo ser tan perverso de hacer atravesar por eso a una mujer o si en el caso opuesto ¿esta era un masoquista?. Pero querer traer a un hijo solo para experimentar o vaya a saber el motivo, y criarlo sin amor, a Levy le daban ganas de vomitar solo de hacerse a la idea.

Con Lucy charlaban respecto al tema familia, la rubia sabía que al estar con Natsu era muy factible que sus hijos tuvieran las mismas capacidades que el padre. Levy no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que escuchaba a su mejor amiga hablar del futuro que le esperaba con el pelirrosa, se amaban, eso se notaba, pero había mas que eso y lo supo la primera vez que releyó el libro.

Hembra alfa. Era ese el término que empleaba el escritor. La fidelidad de los lobos, o licántropos en este caso, era un rasgo muy importante de la especie, los machos tenían solo una pareja en su vida (Aunque como Wendy le había comentado, algo similar sucedía con las hembras, dato que era desconocido por el autor.), siendo importante el hecho de que debían ser compatibles reproductivamente, en el caso de los licanos como Gajeel o Natsu, el gen iba a ser pasado a sus hijos, y la fémina que elegirían debía ser fértil, maternal y sobre todo fuerte, ya que tenía que estar con un hombre lobo y criar a los hijos de este. Si, definitivamente no era trabajo para cualquiera, pero Lucy parecía feliz de algún día tener hijos con Natsu, y Levy se preguntaba si Gajeel quería tenerlos.

La incomodaba solo pensar en preguntarle, él le había contado algunas cosas, sueños, e inclusive algo que sentía que a Levy le hacía reír cada que lo escuchaba: una cadena. Una cadena que los unía, que le permitía saber si ella estaba en peligro o si lo necesitaba. Lo divertido era que a pesar de ser algo lindo, ya que a lo que él se refería era a algo similar al hilo rojo de la vida que une a dos personas que están destinadas a estar juntas, él usaba un término tan tosco, que le quitaba lo romántico, al fin y al cabo no existía ningún lobo en el mundo al que le gustaría ser encadenado.

Eso despertaba sus inseguridades: ¿qué era lo que quería Gajeel? y ¿realmente ella era la mujer ideal para él?. A pesar de que eran cada vez mas cercanos, y que sintiera que perteneciera a su lado, él no se lo había confirmado. Ademas era un regla absurda, uno tiene que ser capaz de elegir con quien estar, no que esto sea impuesto por la sangre.

¿Y por qué la elegiría a ella? Levy sabía que no era fuerte, prueba de eso eran la fractura y los moretones que todavía conservaba por su aventura para recuperar el libro, su piel siempre se marcaba muy fácil, nunca fue alguien muy atlética y entre sus hermanas, bueno... su magia no era la que mas destacara. Aún así era posible que Gajeel la quisiera y la aceptara de esa forma, ella lo quería, en realidad estaba perdidamente enamorada, no siendo algo que le dijera abiertamente, y él le expresaba su cariño a su modo, y cuando ella le decía que lo quería, él le respondía que también lo hacia, no decía "las palabras", pero ella sentía que era así.

Sin embargo no existía esa intimidad que habían compartido en aquella ocasión, parecía que había pasado mucho tiempo, pero había sido hace poco mas de un mes, y aunque ella intentara provocarlo, él le rehuía, no quería presionarlo, y no quería creer que fuera tan poco seductora, el poco ego que tenía no quería que pensara eso. Pero las dudas eran muchas, y había leído una y otra vez esa parte del libro, y si ella fuera la mujer para él, ya debería haberla "reclamado", o eso había leído. Tenía que planteárselo, no entendía bien la magia que rodeaba a todo el asunto, pero en su corazón sabia que no había nadie mas para ella.

Tal vez era que una guerra se avecinaba y por eso no quería perder mas tiempo, tal vez porque su anterior relación fue un fracaso por la falta de amor, tal vez era escuchar a su amiga y sus proyectos con su pareja, o tal vez ella estaba cansada de estar sola o no, no era estar sola, podía soportar eso, el hecho era que no quería estar sin Gajeel. Y aunque no le había preguntado a Lucy como había sido, parecía correcto, aún ante la ironía de usar esa palabra, por primera vez pensó que en esta ocasión hacer lo que era correcto se sentía bien y ¿qué tan malo podía ser? No era porque fuera una soñadora que creía en los felices para siempre, aunque su corazón lector le hiciera querer decir lo contrario, pero no iba a existir nadie en el mundo que despertara en ella lo que Gajeel, sería la magia que flotaba alrededor cada vez que estaban juntos, o que nunca había estado enamorada, pero si tenía que hacer eso para probarle cuanto lo quería, lo había decidido, era impulsivo, algo loco, pero estaba bien, lo amaba y quería estar conectada a él.

Gajeel era un hombre lobo, y ella quería ser su hembra alfa.

Estaciona frente al departamento que momentáneamente compartían y toca bocina. No tenía sentido bajar ya que tendría que hacer que Happy también bajara. Además Gajeel y Charle ya estaban saliendo y él estaba cerrando con llave mientras la niña se acercaba al auto y abría la puerta trasera para sentarse al lado de su amigo, no sin antes acercarse a Levy para saludarla dándole un beso en la mejilla e intentando abrazarla desde el asiento de atrás.

 _-Hola Charle.-_ La abrazaba como podía porque con el cinturón puesto era difícil darse vuelta, y esperaba que no se notara que estaba sorprendida por la muestra de afecto, rara en la pequeña.

 _-Hola Levy.-_ Le decía y se acomodaba en su sitio y se ponía el cinturón de seguridad. Happy estaba contento de verla y había dejado de prestar atención a su celular. Levy no compartía el hecho de que tuviera uno tan joven, pero no quería meterse en la forma en que Natsu lo estaba criando, contrastando con la forma en que Wendy era para con Charle. _-Menos mal que viniste, no sabía cuanto mas iba a soportar._

 _-Nunca tuvo que tratar con niños, debes entenderlo-_ Levy sabía que se refería a Gajeel, así que intentaba defenderlo.- _, no es malo._

La puerta del asiento de acompañante se abría, él se sentaba a su lado, inclinando la cabeza a modo de saludo y luego cerraba la puerta. Preferiría saludarla con un beso, pero no quería incomodar a los niños, solo su grupo mas cercano sabía de la relación, o eso quería creer y no quería que ellos tuvieran que ocultar también el secreto, era peligroso, las relaciones entre las brujas y los licántropos eran puntos flacos, y sabían que podían ser utilizados por quienes se enfrentaban.

 _-Supongo que están hablando de mi.-_ Y no bien aparentemente, se quejaba para sus adentros, pero la sonrisa de Levy aplacaba su enfado... no mucho.

- _En efecto.-_ Le respondía la niña.

Levy intentando distraerla, porque veía la cara de hastío de su novio, comenzó a hablarle. _-Charle, ¿te gustó el libro que te envié el otro día?_

La mirada se le iluminó recordando el regalo recibido.- _Si, mucho. Gracias._ \- Le respondió.- _Wendy tuvo que comprarme los dos libros que seguían de la saga._

 _-¿Por qué a ti te habla bien?-_ Preguntó Gajeel.

 _-Porque entre damas nos entendemos.-_ Le espetó Charle.

 _-Hey, si vas a...-_ Iba a responderle, pero Levy negó con la cabeza para que se detuviera.

 _-Bueno, díganme a donde quieren ir.-_ Le preguntó al grupo que estaba en su auto y todos hablaron a la vez.

 _-Donde sea...-_ Gajeel dijo resignado.  
- _¡Pescado!-_ Alegre sugirió Happy.  
 _-Por mi es igual, no tengo mucha hambre.-_ Respondió Charle y Gajeel la miró enojado porque hasta hacia unos momentos se estaba quejando de que él no tenia comida en su casa.

 _-Mmm...-_ Meditó Levy.- _Podemos ir al puerto, allí cerca hay buenos restaurantes y no son tan caros. ¿Tú que dices Gajeel?_

 _-Si dices que es bueno, vamos allí._ \- Se encogió de hombros y empezó a bajar la ventanilla.

Levy observó que los niños. _-Gajeel, ¿no trajiste abrigo para Charle?-_ Él la miró sin entender.

 _-Tengo en mi mochila.-_ Respondió rápida la niña. _-No se para que me dejaron con él, puedo cuidarme mejor sola.-_ Levy tuvo que aguantar la risa y Gajeel solo gruñó.

 _-Muy bien, ponte el abrigo porque debemos tener la ventanilla abierta.-_ Le dijo a Charle y luego miró a Gajeel. _-Pero no tanto para que no se resfríen los chicos.-_ Gajeel solo dio vuelta los ojos, pero hizo como dijo Levy.

Happy se rió. _-Le hace caso...-_ Y volvió a reírse.- _Y después se hace el malo.-_ Le comentaba a la niña. _  
_

 _-Es que debe tratarla con respeto y aunque sea intentar comportarse como un caballero.-_ Y Levy tuvo que ahogar una risa, que se convirtió en un ataque de tos con lo que Charle dijo a continuación. _-¿No te das cuenta? Están juntos, es evidente._

Gajeel se puso pálido, y eso que aún no había encendido el auto, y buscó la mirada de Levy para saber si ella había comentado el tema.

 _-¿Levy y Gajeel?-_ Preguntó Happy.- _Nunca lo hubiera imaginado._

 _-Si, además ella duerme con él, vi sus cosas en su habitación._

Y ahí fue cuando Levy sin entender si había escuchado bien, miró a Gajeel entrecerrando los ojos y este sintió un escalofrío como cada vez que ella lo miraba enfadada, pero iba a tener que esperar a la noche cuando estuvieran solos para explicarle a Levy que la niña estuvo hurgando por toda la casa.

 _-Bueno, mejor vamos.-_ Levy encendió el motor, Gajeel empezó a sentirse mal al instante y los niños jugaban con el celular de Happy mientras iban en dirección al puerto.

Mas allá de la incomodidad inicial, fue una velada divertida. Levy no podía creer la cantidad de comida que podía comer el niño, casi igualando a la de su pareja, pero debía estar acostumbrado, Natsu era igual. Lo gracioso había sido cuando la camarera pensó que eran una familia. Nadie lo negó, los dos pequeños estaban distraídos comiendo, ella solo se había limitado a sonreír y Gajeel había dicho algo por lo bajo, que la camarera no llegó a escuchar, pero que ella si por estar sentada al lado de él: que prefería hacerse la vasectomía. Sabía que no lo decía en serio, pero Charle había puesto a prueba su paciencia, y lo dejaría pasar porque le había hecho gracia.

Gajeel se la quedó observando, lo que había dicho era mentira, si fuera con ella estaría encantado de tener hijos, mas si heredaban esa sonrisa. Levy era hermosa cuando reía, siempre era hermosa, y sabía que era demasiado para él, y estaba aterrado de que en algún momento se cansara y lo dejara, pero no parecía ser así y por eso disfrutaba el tiempo que podían compartir.

Pero era complicado, era tan difícil estar a diario con ella y no poder hacer nada. Su aroma era cada vez mas intoxicante, desde que habían hecho el amor, no había otra cosa que ocupara su mente, su lado animal estaba desesperado por poseer a la mujer con la que vivía, por marcarla como suya, para que todo el mundo supiera que le pertenecía, porque él ya lo había asumido, sabía que era el destino que los había cruzado, pero ella quien lo había conquistado y la única que podía ser su pareja para el resto de su vida.

Por eso tenía esa necesidad incontrolable de querer tomarla, hacerla suya en todas las formas posibles, pero no debía, por eso la evitaba. Lily le había enseñado que un caballero es un lobo paciente, nunca había entendido bien la frase hasta ahora, cuando por primera vez él, quien no tenía dentro de sus cualidades a la paciencia, tenía que ponerse a prueba de esta forma, porque Levy merecía mas que eso, ella era mas que solo eso, y la última vez no se había podido controlar, y le había hecho daño, y aunque ella no se había quejado, los moretones se habían vuelto mas grandes con los días, su piel era muy delicada y él sabía que debieron ser dolorosos, y para colmo, nuevos magullones y una fractura se habían sumado a la lista cuando ella había puesto su vida en riesgo por un estúpido libro, y él... él no había podido hacer nada, y se había sentido tan inútil desde que eso había ocurrido. Su única función era protegerla y le había fallado, no podía ser mas patético.

Y esperaba que ante cada cosa que él hiciera se diera cuenta que no tenía pasta para ser una buena pareja y huyera, pero no lo hacía. Prueba de ello había sido la primer luna llena que pasaron juntos.

Fue pocos días después de que Levy recuperara el libro y atacara la base del Consejo, por eso, a diferencia del resto de los meses, la manada no se había reunido, y Gajeel había tenido que encerrarse en el sótano adaptado para la bestia en la que se convertía. Él le había pedido que no se acercara, mas allá de que ya lo había visto convertido en todas sus formas, no lo había hecho en el estado salvaje en que lo hacía cuando era luna llena, pero ella como de costumbre no lo escuchó, y aunque fuera a través de la reja que los separaba, había pasado la noche en vela junto a él, quien en su estado mas primitivo había intentado derribar la reja que los separaba, fue un sentimiento que no comprendía del todo, pero creía que transformado su intención había sido marcarla. Las bisagras había cedido un poco, pero cumplieron su función, y ella a pesar de estar asustada hizo algo que Gajeel nunca hubiese imaginado que haría, y comenzó a leerle para tranquilizarlo, y lo mas extraño fue que funcionó. Su voz había logrado lo imposible, y aún en su estado lo supo... supo que tenía que hacer lo posible por ser digno de ella.

* * *

Era noche de luna llena, y a diferencia de la anterior, esta vez Makarov los había convocado. Las cosas estaban calmas, todos sabían que era temporal, y la cuestión era saber cuando sería el próximo ataque. Era obvio que lo sucedido con el Consejo, a excepción de para estos, no había pasado desapercibido para la gente de Porla. Pero el líder de la manada los quería reunidos, porque si los atacaban aprovechando la vulnerabilidad de su tipo durante la luna llena, donde algunos de ellos no podían controlar sus impulsos tan bien como otros, iba a ser mejor enfrentarse a lo que sea en grupo.

Lucy y Levy iban se quedarían donde la reina del aquelarre, era lo mas seguro y Gajeel, al igual que Natsu, estarían mas tranquilos de ser así. Las chicas no habían dejado de trabajar, y sabía que Erza se esta ocupando de mover todos sus contactos para averiguar donde estaba escondiéndose José Porla, porque ella junto con Makarov creían que lo mas importante era ocuparse de él, una organización de ese tipo no podía funcionar sin alguien que lo dirigiera, y por eso él era el principal objetivo.

Llegada la noche, Levy miraba por la ventana del comedor, sabiendo que en ese momento Gajeel debía estar corriendo junto con el resto de la manada, haciendo un reconocimiento del área e investigando, lo habían conversado antes de que Lucy la pasara a buscar, dejando a Natsu en su casa.

Esta noche iba a ser solo de chicas, la seguridad de la que antes había sido su casa fue reforzada y la verdad no sabía muy bien que podían hacer ahí encerradas, pero era mejor que estar sola, preocupada y no sabiendo como estaba Gajeel.

 _-Te vas a arrugar si frunces tanto el ceño, princesa.-_ Le decía Cana con una botella de cerveza en la mano. Desde que Erza la había puesto a "trabajar", como la morena decía, se la pasaba mas en esta casa que en la propia. Y sabían que la actual reina podía ser un poco exigente, así que no envidiaban la tarea que a Cana se le había asignado.

 _-Y tú si bebes tanto alcohol.-_ Levy le respondió bromeando para romper un poco la tensión.

 _-Pero ¿qué dices?_ -Fingió ofenderse para seguirle el juego.- _, mi piel está mejor que nunca._

 _-Si tu lo dices, no voy a cuestionar tus métodos anti-age._ \- Ambas rieron. _-¿Dónde están las demás?_

 _-Erza creo que está con Mira en la otra habitación.-_ Bebió un sorbo de la botella. Desde que los vampiros se habían involucrado, estos también ayudaban averiguando con sus iguales, que eran pocos en Magnolia y por eso era mas fácil detectar a los forasteros. Mira había sido una buena amiga por años, y de las pocas de su especie que intentaba hacer una vida normal. No sabían mucho de su pasado, pero si que era oscuro, algo que contrastaba con la pureza que ella irradiaba, no la juzgaban porque todo lo que había hecho había sido por sus hermanos, quienes la tenían como ejemplo y también intentaban llevar vidas normales. Levy había presenciado la boda de Lisanna, y en ocasiones se preguntaba cuando tardaría la hermana menor de la albina en convertir a Bickslow, si no era que ya lo había hecho. Cana la distrajo de sus pensamientos cuando dijo algo que la molestó, haciendo que volviera a prestarle atención. _-Es bueno tener un par de colmillos de nuestro lado, cuando los perros andan sueltos por ahí._

 _-Cana.-_ La regañó Levy.- _No digas eso._

 _-Perdón, muñeca._ \- Levantó las manos en forma conciliadora.- _No quería sonar mal, estoy tan saturada, que ya ni pienso antes de hablar._

 _-Lo sé._ \- Suspiró. _-Yo estoy igual, creo que no descanso bien desde hace meses. ¿Sabes cuando va a acabar todo esto?_

 _-¿Para que compres pasajes para vacacionar? Mira que yo vengo antes...-_ Le dijo divertida. _-Aunque si quieres también puedes preguntarme por el clima, a Erza le gusta hacer preguntas locas incluso en la madrugada, así que no me extrañaría empezar a tener que adivinar también cuando debe llevar un paraguas con ella.-_ Levy no pudo evitar reírse, contagiando a Cana con ella. _-Pero no lo sé, cambian su objetivo constantemente, y..._ \- Susurró para que solo su amiga pudiera escucharla.- _hoy no me sale nada, y es que ellos están indecisos o yo estoy completamente bloqueada, pero no se lo digas, porque va a sacrificarme con una de sus espadas en cuanto crea que soy prescindible._

 _-Tu eres importante y de no ser por ti estaríamos perdidos, así que no te permito que vuelvas a decir algo así.-_ La retó y Cana sonrió.

 _-Si, señora.-_ Hizo la venia militar para luego llevarse nuevamente la botella a los labios.

 _-¿Quieren comer algo?-_ Preguntó Lucy que volvía a entrar al comedor, pero antes de que ninguna de las dos pudiera decir nada, la alarma sonó ensordeciéndolas, para luego apagarse súbitamente con el resto de las luces de la casa.

La ventaja de que estuvieran en luna llena, era que al menos el satélite iluminaba un poco la habitación.

 _-¿Cana ves algo?-_ Le preguntó Lucy.

 _-Está todo oscuro.-_ La morena le respondió, pero ante el silencio de las otras dos chicas, solo apoyó la botella en la mesa y se dirigió hacia ellas. _-No sin mis cartas._

 _-¿Qué sucedió?-_ Erza entró en la habitación, sosteniendo una de sus espadas, la albina venía detrás de ella.

 _-¿Están todas bien?-_ Preguntó con dulzura Mira, todas le respondieron que si. _-Muy bien, alguien entró a la casa._ -Dijo con tranquilidad, algo que distaba de la pelirroja a su lado.

 _-La alarma llegó a sonar, están alertados, pero tardaran en llegar.-_ Erza se acercaba a las demás.- _¿Jellal por qué tenías que hacer este viaje de negocios justo este fin de semana?_ \- Preguntaba en voz alta a nadie en particular.- _No se quien se atrevió a entrar, pero tenemos armas, podemos defendernos hasta que llegue la gente de tu padre.-_ Se dirigió a Cana. _-¿Es que no viste nada de todo esto?  
_

 _-No puedo saber todo, y menos si continúas presionándome.-_ Le respondió sin esconder su mal humor.

 _-Nadie te presionaría si nos dijeras algo que nos conduzca a algún lado.-_ Erza no se quedaba atrás.

 _-Chicas.-_ Mira se ponía entre las dos para evitar que pelearan. _-No es momento de discutir por tonterías. Ahora creo que lo mejor será mantenernos juntas y ver si encontramos a quien irrumpió o sino esperamos afuera a que llegue ayuda. En cualquiera de los dos casos, tu eres quien decide, Erza._

 _-Nadie se mete en mi casa sin que lo invite.-_ Se colocaba un arma en el pantalón.

 _-Supongo que ya decidiste.-_ La sonrisa apacible de Mira se veía con el reflejo de la luna, y no perdieron tiempo en tomar las pocas armas que tenían a su alcance escondidas en uno de los muebles de época que formaban parte del juego que componía el comedor. _-Lo mejor es que yo las guíe.-_ A diferencia de las demás ella no tomó ningún arma, no las necesitaba.

- _¿Ves algo?-_ Preguntó Erza, quien a pesar de tener que ir detrás de Mira como hacían las otras tres mujeres, se anticipaba constantemente.

 _-No, pero se donde están...-_ Se detuvo y todas hicieron lo mismo. - _La biblioteca._

Era obvio que iban a escoger ese lugar, era el centro de la casa y tenía solo una salida, sin contar con los ventanales. No tardaron mucho en llegar y allí estaba la misma bruja que la había atacado, y Levy no pudo evitar largar un resoplido.

 _-Buenas noches.-_ Se puso de pie, su pelo parecía mas negro por la oscuridad y su piel mas pálida por la luz de la luna. Detrás de ella dos figuras inquietas se movían, hombres lobo, pero no eran como los que conocían, estos parecían rabiosos, y conteniéndolos había una segunda bruja, no parecía que fuera alguien muy fuerte, pero dedujo que estaba usando plata y por eso estos no se movían del lugar. _-Supongo que no nos esperaban.-_ Hizo una especie de puchero que se veía falso en ella.

 _-¿Qué quieres?-_ Erza dio un paso al frente, imponiendo su palabra, la otra bruja hizo una mueca pero no titubeo.

 _-Solo estoy viendo el lugar.-_ Se encogió de hombros y se acercó unos pasos a ellas. _-Viendo que me gusta, que no, y decidiendo que voy a remodelar.-_ Se tapó los labios para esconder una risa, que de todas formas no se escuchó por los gruñidos detrás de ella. _-Cuando todo esto acabe, será mío, fue de la anterior reina y ahora es tuyo. Entiendo que se hereda, ¿no?-_ Preguntó con un dejo de ironía.

 _-No si yo lo impido.-_ Avanzó la actual reina con su arma en alto.

 _-Yo no haría eso si fuera tú. No,no,no...-_ Erza siguió apuntándola.- _Eres testaruda, nuestras hermanas estarán mejor con alguien como yo. No es que seré mucho mas flexible, pero puedo ser muy persuasiva, no siempre funciona, pero cuando no es cuando mas me divierto.-_ Hizo un movimiento con su mano y a sus pies cayó Kinana, inconsciente y algo golpeada, todas se quedaron congeladas y solo ahí la pelirroja bajó el arma _.- Intenté con esta, pero me aburrí. No tiene mucha resistencia, la pequeña atrás tuyo soporta mas y eso que parece mas frágil.-_ Levy se puso roja de furia pero no dijo nada. _-Me gusta tu yeso lleno de dibujos, si quieres puedo firmarlo para ti.-_ Se rió tras decir esto. _-Ustedes son tan divertidas, pero no tengo mucho tiempo. Su majestad quiere decidir como debe morir esta súbdita suya o quiere cederme ese privilegio._

 _-Si le haces algo...-_ Erza dijo en tono amenazante.

 _-Si le hago algo, ¿qué?-_ Puso los brazos en jarra. _-El aquelarre de esta ciudad será mío y ella servirá de ejemplo para quienes quieran oponerse..._

 _-Mira.- Solo le dijo en voz muy baja eso a la albina y esta asintió.-Si le haces algo, tendrás que enfrentarte a mi, y no te gustará hacerlo._

 _-Yo creo que mas bien lo contrario.-_ Le guiñó el ojo. _-Pero antes...-_ Levantó un mano para detenerla. _.-, quiero decirte que tienes un gusto pésimo en decoración, y este tipo de casas no es de mi agrado, por lo que solo me quedaré con el terreno._

Erza entendió la amenaza. _-Salgan ahora.-_ Les dijo a las otras mujeres detrás suyo y las tres sabían que debían obedecer. _-Mira, cuando gustes._

 _-Flare, suéltalos.-_ Le ordenó a la otra bruja, antes de abalanzarse contra Erza.

Levy salió disparada por el pasillo que guiaba a la puerta de entrada, detrás de ella se escuchaban los gruñidos que las perseguían. De las tres Lucy era la que tenía mejor puntería, por lo que iba detrás y tiraba al suelo cuanto objeto encontrara para entorpecer el camino a los licántropos, y supo que había dado en el blanco cuando escuchó un golpe seco golpear el suelo, pero aún tenían a otro mas que las seguía, y el yeso de Levy le dificultaba sostener el arma, pero aún así disparaba, no de forma tan efectiva, así que Cana fue quien prácticamente vació el cargador para ocuparse del segundo. No entendía porque se sentía algo culpable, sabía que debían tener un identidad, tal vez familias, pero en ese momento era elegir entre sus vidas o las de ellas.

No tardaron mucho en salir a la calle, las explosiones empezaron, y segundos antes Erza junto con Mira que sostenía a Kinana, salían por la puerta delantera, y de repente la luz volvió a la casa, pero en forma de llamas que iluminaban la noche, casi tanto como la luna misma.

La manada no tardó en llegar, Gajeel pudo contarle mas tarde, que a pesar del poder del líder, este no pudo controlarlos ni a él ni a Natsu cuando salieron de su control para dirigirse hacia donde estaban ella y Lucy.

Fueron casi cinco minutos que había durado todo, alertados por la alarma un par de equipos de cazadores habían llegado, estos eran quienes se ocupaban de la seguridad, pero ya era tarde, no quedaba nada que rescatar, y ellas se habían salvado solas.

Erza temblaba de rabia viendo su hogar ser destruído por el fuego, y Levy solo se dejó caer de rodillas y observando la casa arder al igual que el resto. Las habían atacado, iban a hacer lo mismo con los hombre lobo o cualquier otra criatura que se les oponga, debían hacer algo.

Las sirenas empezaron a sonar, y la manada se adentró en el bosque, solo para ocultarse, porque seguían vigilando. Gajeel sin embargo como estaba convertido en lobo no se separó de ella, quien estaba abrazada a su cuello llorando, y no lo entendía, odiaba a esa casa, toda su vida había querido alejarse de ahí, y ahora que se estaba reduciendo a cenizas, le dolía.

* * *

La situación era un tanto abrumadora, y nadie sabía bien como reaccionar. Era un fin de semana con un clima cálido ideal para disfrutar al aire libre, y sin embargo estaba segura que nadie del aquelarre o la manada pondría un pie fuera de la seguridad... de la falsa seguridad del interior de sus casas.

Todavía estaban algo sobresaltados por lo sucedido, y sabía, porque le habían enviado un mensaje informándole, que Erza estaba reunida con Makarov. No querían seguir aguardando y tendrían que ponerse a la ofensiva.

Levy estaba asustada, no quería que Magnolia dejara de ser la pequeña ciudad tranquila en la que había crecido, no quería que nada malo le suceda a su familia, sus hermanas y sus amigos, pero por sobre todo no quería que nada le pase a Gajeel, no sin que supiera lo que ella sentía por él.

 _Solo respira_ , se dijo a si misma.

 _-Gajeel, tenemos que hablar.-_ Levy hizo el libro que estaba leyendo a un lado, y volvió su mirada hacia su novio, quien hizo lo mismo con su celular.

Y Gajeel empezó a sudar frío, la relación iba bien o eso era lo que percibía, pero ahí estaban: las tan temidas palabras.

Levy se había dado cuenta de lo que provocó en el hombre lo que había dicho. _-No quería que sonara así. Es que yo..._

 _-Dime que hice mal.-_ La interrumpió. _-Nunca estuve en pareja, entiendo que pueda ser algo decepcionante en algunos aspectos, pero puedo cambiar, o mejorar al menos..._

 _-Detente.-_ Se acercó a él y sacando provecho de que aún estaba un poco conmocionado, se puso con una pierna a cada lado sobre su regazo.

Gajeel la observó sin entender, ¿no estaba rompiendo con él acaso? Pero en respuesta Levy se acercó mas mirándolo a los ojos, bajando solo unos segundos la vista a su boca, mordiéndose el labio inferior, y con sus delicadas manos lo tomó del rostro, para ladear la cabeza y darle un tierno beso que le devolvió el alma al cuerpo.

Sus ojos seguían cerrados, intentando memorizar todo lo que ese beso había producido en él, sus manos estaban en las caderas de Levy dibujando patrones sin sentido en la piel expuesta entre la remera y el jean. - _Debo entender con esto que no estás terminando conmigo.-_ Era una pregunta dicha como afirmación, y ella respondió negando con la cabeza. _-Entonces...-_ Dijo mas tranquilo. _-¿De qué quieres hablar?_

 _-De nosotros. Y de algo que lleva un tiempo rondando por mi mente desde que leí el libro.-_ Se daba cuenta que él todavía no había entendido a que se refería. _-Tú mencionaste algo, pero nunca ahondaste en el tema, y creo que es hora de conversar sobre eso._

 _-¿Qué es...-_ Y abrió los ojos de par en par, cuando pudo relacionar todo lo que ella le estaba planteando. Era una conversación para la que no se sentía listo, pero tal vez nunca lo estaría. Pero ¿tenía que interpretar que ella quisiera conversar como que...

 _-'Los licántropos tienen una sola pareja en su vida, que dependiendo de su naturaleza puede conocerse de su existencia cuando esta persona nace ó ser reconocida cuando se la ve por vez primera'.-_ Levy se encogió de hombros tras recitar ese fragmento que había memorizado. _-O eso decía el libro, pero me recordó mucho algo que me contaste. Dijiste que sueñas conmigo desde que nací, y eso es por mi naturaleza.-_ Gajeel no era capaz de articular palabra, debería estar hiperventilando, sino fuera porque estaba aguantando la respiración. - _Te amo Gajeel Redfox, y no creo que sea por una estúpida creencia escrita en un libro. Tú eres el único para mí y... creo que soy la mujer para ti._ \- Se sonrojó al decir eso, nunca había sido tan audaz en su vida y ver la amplia sonrisa del hombre frente a ella la llenaba de felicidad.- _Así que corrígeme si me equivoco, pero no sería necesario que me reclamaras para que todos sepan que soy tuya._

Se quedaron en silencio lo que pareció una eternidad, Gajeel procesaba lo que había escuchado, y ella aguardaba, impaciente.

 _-Nosotros dos, juntos... para siempre.-_ Fue lo único que pudo decir, y era todo lo que quería, un futuro, una familia y ser felíz con ella.

 _-Si. Es lo que quiero.-_ Sonrió segura de su decisión.

 _-Creo que va a doler.-_ Le dijo intentando sonar tranquilo, aunque en realidad estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

 _-Confío en ti.-_ Hizo una pausa.- _En verdad te amo._

Era todo lo que necesitaba saber, y era lo mismo que él sentía, pero no sabía como expresarlo en palabras... lo sabía, pero nunca las había dicho y aunque ella merecía saberlo, lo haría de la forma en que él sabía transmitirlo, con acciones, así que la atrajo envolviendo con su brazo su cintura, y puso una mano detrás de su nuca para besarla con una pasión que no se comparaba con todos lo besos que hasta ese entonces habían compartido. Su sabor, su aroma, su tacto, todo era perfecto e iba a ser solo suyo. Cuando necesitaron aire, solo ahí fue cuando se separaron.

 _-¿Estás segura?-_ Apoyó su frente en la de ella. _-Después de esto ya no habrá marcha atrás._

 _-Es lo que quiero, ya lo dije.-_ Levy confirmó su respuesta. _  
_

Él respiro profundo, dejando a su lado animal surgir. La sangre le hervía, y las extremidades se transformaban. Con las manos y los pies convertidos en garras, sus ojos rojos, donde todo era iris y las pupilas ínfimas, la observó una última vez, y al ver que su rostro no expresaba miedo, sino anticipación, le dio un suave beso que apenas rozó sus labios, hizo a un costado su cabello que siempre le recordaba al color del cielo, lamió la tersa piel y entonces mordió.

* * *

 **Reaparecí. Se que me odian un poco, yo lo hago también, pero como que me bloqueé jeje, espero que no vuelva a pasar, pero no voy a dejar la historia colgada, lo prometo.  
**

 **Gracias a Crispy Silverquill, Shonenevolution, Hati-chan, Asia12 y L-Rosie por sus reviews que respondí por mensajito.**

 **Wendy: Volví, subí muchos dibujos, pero no te encontré en Tumblr :(, después pasame el usuario.**

 **Todavía quedan mas secretos por explicar, y en el próximo voy a profundizar en eso (como sobre el suegri de Gajeel).**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el cap y un beso grande a todos.**


	20. Different

**Los personajes perteneces a Hiro Mashima y la portada a Rusky Boz.**

* * *

Gajeel buscó en su mirada algo que le dijera que debía detenerse. Pero no había necesidad de decir nada, todo lo que Levy quería era a él, y estaba segura.

El beso que le dio fue solo el inicio del pacto. 'Para siempre' había dicho, no iban a ser solo compañeros de trabajo, amigos, amantes o una pareja, su unión iba a ir por encima de todo eso, porque a pesar de expresar que no lo tenían en cuenta, les gustaba pensar que estaban predestinados, y eso hablaba de la importancia del momento y de la persona que tenían frente. Nunca iban a existir dos almas mas complementarias con pensamientos mas similares.

Apenas rozando su rostro, teniendo el máximo cuidado de no hacerle daño con sus manos que en ese momento eran mas bien garras, le hizo a un lado su cabello, y en cuanto Levy sintió el contacto de su húmeda y caliente lengua en el cuello, un estremecimiento la recorrió, el vello de todo su cuerpo se erizó y cuando los caninos se clavaron en su piel, el dolor hizo que cerrara los ojos con fuerza y el poco aire que estaba contenido en sus pulmones se escapara por sus labios. La mordida atravesaba mas que su piel, siendo el sentimiento tan intenso que era como si la atravesara a ella entera. Dolor, placer, deseo. Su mente analítica divagaba, pensaba en la cicatriz que dejaría, la marca que todos reconocerían, lo que implicaba, y sobre todo lo que vendría después de esto.

Él succionó la sangre de la herida, luego se detuvo y volvió a lamer para sellar. Se la quedó observando, viendo como aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Nunca supo como iba a hacer para encontrar el valor para plantearle que la quería para él, que nunca existiría nadie mas, y el que ella fuera quien lo sugiriera solo hacía que el momento fuera mas perfecto. Esa mujer valiente, segura y fuerte que tenía frente a él era quien lo estaba reclamando, porque era todo eso, aunque ella dijera lo contrario, no titubeando siquiera cuando la había mordido, a pesar de que el dolor era inevitable. Sus dientes cambiaban, su mordida era mas grande e incisiva, ella lo había soportado y ahora debía de hacer lo mismo.

Levy había leído esa parte del libro incontables veces, sabía lo que venía a continuación, por lo que respirando para tranquilizar su corazón que parecía luchar para salir de su pecho, abrió los ojos para mirar a Gajeel. Y aunque cualquiera podría estar asustada frente a lo que veía, ella amaba cada parte del hombre lobo que estaba entregándose a ella para toda su vida. Sus ojos eran oscuros, de ese rojo color sangre que podían obnubilarla, a pesar de que sus labios estaban cerrados y en esa media sonrisa a un costado que tanto la derretía, la linea que se formaba era mas grande, porque su boca lo era, y esa sonrisa ocultaba dientes tan afilados que podían desgarrar lo que sea, masticar hierro inclusive si se lo proponían, y sus orejas estaban casi escondidas en su largo cabello, que a ella le encantaba desenredar, porque sabía que era a la única que le permitía hacerlo. Anticipándose, solo deslizó sus manos por sus fuertes brazos, acariciando cada músculo hasta llegar a la parte debajo del codo donde el pelaje comenzaba y sus grandes manos se convertían en garras todavía mas grandes. Las tomó y las colocó sobre su culo, provocando un gruñido muy pobremente ahogado por parte de Gajeel. Eran dos en este juego y ella sabía que esa era su mejor arma contra él, lo había visto mirarla, y pensando que ella no se daba cuenta siempre sus manos terminaban allí. Disfrutó al ver que había logrado el efecto que buscaba, cuando él sonrió con picardía, apretando la zona con fuerza.

 _-Tu turno.-_ Esa voz grave que era la misma que escuchaba a diario, pero a la vez no lo era, diciéndole que debía hacer.

Ella dudaba si debía repetir sus acciones, tomando su rostro comenzó a besarlo, resultándole difícil separarse, para luego empezar a besar su mentón, descendiendo a su cuello, chupando la zona, tentándolo, deteniéndose y mordiendo. Su piel era mas dura de lo que parecía.

 _-Muerde con fuerza, no soy delicado.-_ Ella lo hizo, siendo mas trabajoso de lo que parecía, casi al punto donde a ella le dolían los dientes por el esfuerzo. Entonces sintió el gusto ferroso de la sangre entrando en contacto con su lengua y fue algo inexplicable. Succionó, succionó como si fuera agua y ella hubiese atravesado el mas caluroso desierto. Él no la interrumpía, pero su conciencia le decía que se detuviera, y lo hizo, separándose a tiempo para ver como su mordida cicatrizaba en el cuello del licántropo, pero no del todo.

Gajeel la tomó del mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos, sus conocimientos no tenían una base escrita, sino mas bien habían sido de un mera charla entre amigos, que no podía describir lo que era vivirlo en carne propia. Limpió un hilo de sangre que caía del costado de la boca de Levy, sus labios parecían pintados por el color rojo que tenían, pero él solo podía mirar sus ojos. Sus pupilas estaban completamente dilatadas, haciendo casi imperceptible ese tono ámbar con destellos avellana en el que siempre se perdía.

El intercambio de sangre era clave en el proceso, era la firma que cerraba la fusión, era el simbolismo donde la sangre de ambos se unía, era lo que decía ante todos que la persona frente a si les pertenecía. Y tal vez en Gajeel no producía lo mismo, porque él ya estaba poseído por el deseo desde que la conoció, en cambio para Levy su sangre era un droga, que le hacía hervir la propia y desataba una pasión irrefrenable o frenesí como recordaba, con la poca cordura que conservaba, haber leído.

 _-Levy, ¿estás bi...-_ Quedó detenido, no pudiendo terminar la frase, porque ella había estampado sus labios contra los suyos, con una brusquedad poco característica pero con la pasión que sabía que contenía.

La mano que había llevado a su rostro estaba detrás de su nuca, empujándola hacia él, mientras la otra apretaba motivándola a que mueva mas las caderas. El roce era desquiciante, la entrepierna le vibraba, y estaba duro desde que le había dicho que estaba segura de lo que quería. Y que ella no quisiera separarse de sus labios solo lo ponía mas salvaje.

 _-Demasiado ropa...-_ Susurró en su boca, demasiado rápido, demasiado bajo, para poder continuar besándolo, y él pudo entenderlo sin problemas gracias a su agudo sentido del oído. Decir mas sobraba, y arruinaba el momento, las palabras no eran necesarias.

Ella intentaba quitarle la remera y en su desesperación rompía el algodón de la prenda, su mirada se quedó clavada en sus pectorales y las abdominales que decoraban su estómago, no pudiendo evitar acariciar sus pezones para luego pasar a las abdominales llegando a ese hilo de vello que descendía hacía el elástico del pantalón deportivo que tenía puesto para estar en la casa. Empezó a jugar con el elástico, y antes de que pudiera bajarlo para meter su mano, Gajeel la detuvo, y divertido por su cara de decepción la sorprendió con lo que hizo a continuación, cuando por debajo de la musculosa que llevaba empezó a subir la mano hasta llegar al escote y descender veloz, desgarrando con la uña de su dedo índice la musculosa y el sujetador a la vez, y sin darle tiempo a pensar acercó su rostro a uno de sus senos y empezó a succionar su pezón, logrando hacer gemir a la mujer encima suyo, que arqueaba su pecho para acercarse mas, no percibiendo como repetía la misma acción que en la musculosa en el short que llevaba puesto, metiendo las manos por debajo y rompiendo la tela en ambas piernas para de un tirón arrancar bragas y short arrojándolas a cualquier lado, dejando su intimidad descubierta.

Y sino fuera porque estaba tan excitada, podría haberse molestado, pero lo único que le molestaba era que él no estuviera igual que ella, así que en una mini venganza que duraría nada, se separó de él, quien la observaba sentado desde el sillón, y sabiendo lo que quería, se sacaba los restos de remera y se bajaba los pantalones junto con el bóxer, quedando completamente desnudo. Ella sonrió con malicia, aunque en su rostro parecía una tierna amenaza, y deshaciéndose con algo de trabajo de los restos de musculosa, porque se trababa en el yeso, ya sin prenda alguna se arrodilló frente a su pareja. Lo vio tragar saliva a sabiendas de lo que venía. Levy apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas, y antes de tocarlo se detuvo observando el yeso en su brazo, era incómodo, y aunque sabía que lo necesitaba, en ese momento no quería verlo.

 _-Sácalo.-_ Ordenó extendiendo el brazo hacia Gajeel, y él, que estaba para obedecer lo que ella le pidiera, fuera lo que fuera, con sus dientes empezó a destrozarlo, hasta que pudo quitarlo y arrojarlo al otro lado de la habitación, intentando limpiar de su piel los restos de polvillo que quedaban, tarea complicada que no pasaba desapercibida para ella, y que la enamoraba cuando él le daba un beso sobre la fractura que no estaba del todo curada y que latía del dolor, pero que no la iba a distraer de lo que quería.

En la posición que se encontraba, cuando él soltó su brazo, ella volvió a colocar sus manos en las rodillas y muy lentamente subió hasta tomar con ambas manos su pene, él solo gruñó y como pudieron, se acercaron para besarse. El licántropo la tomaba de su nuca para que ella no se alejara, profundizando el beso, y ella quería hacerlo y no a la vez, porque a pesar de que adoraba como su lengua no dejaba ningún sector sin saborear, asaltándola e invadiéndola, era otra cosa lo que quería en su boca, por eso no dejaba de bombearlo. Cuando parecía que él reconocía su ansiedad, la soltó, para dejarla hacer a su antojo y la peliazul sin dejar de mirarlo y de recorrer con sus manos toda la extensión de su miembro, descendió dando besos por su cuello, pasando por los pectorales donde delineó con su lengua cada uno de sus pezones, dibujando con su saliva una linea imaginaria desde su pecho y sus abdominales, hasta llegar al rígido y grueso eje, que no tardó en hacer desaparecer en su boca.

Era inconcebible el placer que estaba sintiendo, abrumador y exquisito, ver como gran parte de su longitud se perdía dentro de esos labios, profanando esa boca, contrastando lo angelical de su rostro con el descaro de su acción, que le competía al salvajismo que él poseía, y a la vez lo hacía parecer solo un juego de niños, cuando la veía a ella actuando de esta forma, succionando, chupando, mordiendo sin lastimar, solo para excitarlo mas, si es que era posible. Ella era suya, le pertenecía, y él a ella de igual forma, y sin embargo en ese momento él estaba siendo reducido a ser su juguete, una simple golosina que ella con su lengua deshacía, mientras se estimulaba a si misma con una de sus delicadas manos, cuando él sabía que no era delicadeza lo que necesitaba. Y no quería acabar así, no la primera vez después de la unión, por lo que con la poca integridad que le quedaba se esfuerza por separarla, amando la frustración que ella mostraba, que no iba a importarle cuando él se ocupara de satisfacerla.

Con Levy de rodillas en el suelo, la besa desesperado, prácticamente arrojándose sobre ella, atrapándola con su cuerpo, sometiéndola a su merced cuando con una de sus garras tomaba sus finas muñecas y las colocaba sobre su cabeza. El cuerpo de ella entero a su vista, la perfección que no era cuestionada por la excelente visión del licano que la recorría junto con la garra libre. El ascenso y descenso de su pecho al respirar, que hacía aún mas incitantes esos pechos con sus pezones erectos que exigían ser atendidos, el latido de su corazón que agitado parecía latir al unísono que el propio, y el calor que emanaba de su piel, eran demasiado y todo era suyo. Acarició delineando las pronunciadas curvas, disfrutando particularmente de que la se formaba desde su pequeña cintura a sus amplias caderas, pero lo que mas pudo gozar fue el roce de su femineidad, que hacía que la parte externa de su mano se empapara de sus jugos, transformando su aroma en intoxicante, porque ella entera era su adicción.

Suelta sus brazos porque necesitaba probarla, para saber si no había olvidado su sabor. Apoya sus caderas contra las de ella, quien abre las piernas para dejarle mayor acceso, y comienza a moverse provocando esa estimulante fricción, aunque sin privarse primero de besar esos labios que habían dicho las palabras que habían desatado todo esto. Porque amor era lo que ella sentía, lo que él sentía, y era tan mágico como eterno.

Abandona su boca para dedicarse a probar su cuerpo, volviendo a morder la marca, provocando ese jadeo que le quitaba la razón, y que le pedía que marque todo lo que era suyo. Da pequeñas mordidas en su cuello, en sus senos, tras amamantarse vehemente de estos, en los costados de su cintura, en sus caderas, en el lado interno de sus piernas. Ninguna de estas mordidas era tan fuerte como la primera, y de todas formas ella era una bruja, no existía peligro alguno de que se convirtiera en lo que él era, y viendo como disfrutaba su brusquedad, entendía porque era la mujer ideal para él.

Él queda enfrentado a su vagina y ella coloca sus piernas sobre sus hombros, su lengua encuentra su clítoris, haciendo que cada fibra de su ser se encendiera. Gajeel separaba los labios y ella solo podía clavar las uñas en su espalda para canalizar esa urgencia que sentía, cuando la penetraba con su lengua, haciéndola gemir involuntariamente. Levy quería liberarse, quería explotar de placer, estaba sofocada, sonrojada por el calor que la apremiaba, y lo que necesitaba era a Gajeel, así que le tira con fuerza del cabello para que deje de hacer lo que hacía y se ocupara adecuadamente, y él le sonríe, como mofándose de ella, pero no le da tiempo a molestarse, porque empieza a jugar con la punta de su pene sobre sus labios vaginales, comprobando que estuviera preparada, deseando ser penetrada. Se desliza con facilidad en su interior, deteniéndose para observar en su rostro el disfrute, cuando lentamente se hundía mas profundo, y se movía dentro y fuera, en un ritmo armónico y a la vez desesperado.

 _-Gajeel...-_ Ella gemía en su oído, con cada embiste que su pareja daba, que era acompañado con el movimiento de sus caderas para que la satisfacción fuera mayor.

No era hacer el amor, no era sexo, eran dos personas cuyo lado mas salvaje y primitivo había ganado lugar quedando expuesto, buscando el disfrute de este rito de apareamiento que compartían, porque ninguno de los dos razonaba, ninguno de los dos se detenía a pensar, eran dos animales buscando su liberación. Y Levy, en lo más recóndito de su mente agradecía haber comenzado a tomar anticonceptivos, porque la fertilidad era una de las características de la unión.

 _-Mas rápido...-_ Le pedía jadeante, porque lo necesitaba mas adentro, porque necesitaba que fuera mas duro con ella, porque le urgía que no la tratara con delicadeza, que la poseyera como la bestia que era, porque necesitaba que todo su cuerpo estallara sucumbiendo al deseo.

Levy había alcanzado el orgasmo gritando su nombre, sus paredes vaginales se habían apretado contra su pene, y Gajeel no resistiendo mas, con poco esfuerzo la dio vuelta, y colocándola de rodillas con ella agarrándose del sillón, empezó a hacérselo desde atrás, viendo como todo el largo de su miembro era metido en ella, cuando sus caderas chocaban dura y ruidosamente contra sus nalgas, haciendo que se pongan coloradas. No pudo evitar aullar cuando acabó y todo su semen se liberó en su interior, no siendo la única vez que lo hiciera en ese día. Fueron largas horas de acción, de posiciones, de fantasías concretadas, en las que solo en un momento de lucidez decidieron cambiar de terreno y dirigirse a la habitación, para repetir unas veces mas lo que tanto tiempo Gajeel estuvo conteniendo y Levy anhelando.

Eran altas horas de la noche, estaban agotados y el darse cuenta de todo lo que habían atravesado hacía que el sueño no quisiera llegar. Levy agradeció cuando el sugirió que llenaran la tina para bañarse juntos, porque realmente lo necesitaba, aún estaba sudorosa, y una ducha no iba a ser buena idea cuando sus piernas parecían entumecidas, él era fuerte, y aunque sintió que a ella le faltaba práctica pudo estar a la altura de las circunstancias. Esperó hasta que su novio preparara el baño, solo rememorando. El placer había sido infinito, y aún sentía el líquido caliente que corría entre sus piernas de las veces que Gajeel había acabado en cada uno de sus orificios, y a pesar de que solo recordar todo lo vivido esa tarde la hacía sonrojarse y querer esconder su rostro en sus manos, no se arrepentía. Así era el hombre con el que estaba: amoroso, pasional, salvaje y suyo.

Gajeel no se recuperaba de su sorpresa, por primera vez sentía que no estaba solo, no entendía como había sido tan afortunado, estaba feliz, pletórico, porque no solo había encontrado a la mujer que estaba destinada para él, sino que esta siendo hermosa, perfecta y tan distinta a él, lo quería, lo amaba, y no podía estar mas agradecido. Hacer el amor había sido tan satisfactorio como nunca había creído, tanto que quería volver a hacerlo una y otra y otra vez, pero trataba de recordarse que tenían tiempo, toda una vida sino se equivocaba, porque la amaba, decir las palabras era complicado para él, sabía que era necesario, y no podía, todavía no podía, pero lo haría, mas allá de que toda su vida había creído que no llegaría a tener que hacerlo, e intentaba justificarse de esa forma, porque las palabras no siempre eran necesarias y a veces podían lastimar, por eso prefería demostrar todo con acciones. Pero cuando ambos yacían desnudos en la bañera, con Levy apoyando su espalda contra el pecho de Gajeel, recostando su cabeza de tal forma que podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, y él estrechándola para tenerla lo mas cerca posible, pensó que por ella lo intentaría, aunque en ese momento disfrutaría del silencio, porque todo lo que necesitaba estaba en sus brazos.

* * *

Al día siguiente fueron mas tarde a trabajar, habían avisado previamente porque tuvieron que ir al traumatólogo para que le colocaran el yeso otra vez. Aún le restaban tres semanas de llevarlo, si el hueso soldaba bien, y el doctor no estuvo muy convencido con la historia de que se lo había quitado porque se había mojado y había empezado a oler mal, pero como en las placas todo había salido bien no preguntó mas.

Apenas llegaron fueron recibidos por Mira, Kinana estaba haciendo reposo tras todo lo sucedido, así que la albina estaba dividiéndose entre su trabajo y el de la recepcionista, por lo que retuvo un rato a Levy para preguntarle sobre su brazo, ya que a ella habían llamado informando que llegarían tarde y el motivo, y también para contarle que Erza no se presentaría a trabajar, la destrucción de la casa donde Levy se había criado fue casi completa, exceptuando el sótano y algunas secciones de la biblioteca. Ella sabía que en esa habitación su abuela había colocado varios hechizos protectores y ese era el motivo que algunos libros hayan sobrevivido al incendio, aunque de igual forma le dejaba un sentimiento amargo el solo pensar todo el material perdido. Su pasión por la lectura comenzó allí, en esa casa, aún recordaba las largas horas que pasaba leyendo las aventuras que esas páginas tenían para contarle, y ahora sentía que lo que había sucedido era un crimen de guerra, y agradecía que aunque sea algunos libros de esa gran colección se habían ido con ella cuando le vendió la casa a Erza.

La amenaza había sido clara, iba a ser borrón y cuenta nueva si permitían que José Porla gane, era obvio que si lograban su cometido no iban a aceptar detractores, y quienes se opusieran simplemente serían eliminados. Por eso era importante actuar en consecuencia, a sabiendas que el enemigo iba a por todo y no tenía nada que perder, a diferencia de ellos que arriesgaban todo, lo que los hacia peligrosos de igual forma, ellos se sentían como una familia y no dejarían que nadie se metiera con los suyos.

En la editorial el clima era raro, no solo por lo que sucedía, no todos los que trabajaban allí pertenecían al inframundo que habitaba en Magnolia, sino además de eso ahora estaban divididos en dos pisos, y tras años de estar acostumbrados a compartir un mismo espacio, era algo complicado no sentirse fuera de lugar, mas con las nuevas incorporaciones que daban un aire distinto.

Y a pesar de eso Levy sentía que algo mas había cambiado, ella no era la misma mujer que el día anterior, y aunque no fuera exactamente esa la palabra en la que debería pensar, compromiso era lo que se le venía a la mente. La vida era irónica, antes era algo de lo que había huído y ahora sin embargo había sido ella misma quien lo había propuesto, suponía que era porque cuando se conoce al hombre indicado uno lo sabe, y Gajeel era el hombre de su vida, y llevando su mano a la marca detrás del cuello que aún estaba sensible al tacto, sonreía sabiendo que ella era la mujer de la suya.

Así era como debía sentirse su mejor amiga, y ya no tenía nada que envidiarle, porque ella también tenía a su propio hombre lobo y ambos se pertenecían.  
Lo único malo era que ahora estaban en pisos distintos y quería sorprenderlo, así que antes de que él lo haga, ella fue a comprar el almuerzo y se dirigió a las oficinas de Marketing.

 _-¿Acaso almorzar con el jefe no es divertido?-_ Levy se apoyó en el marco de la puerta mostrándole el almuerzo.

Gajeel tenia a dos chicos que trabajaban con él, y no se veía a estos por ningún sitio.

- _¿Tú lo harías?-_ Pregunto divertido.

 _-Erza es mi amiga...-_ Se encogió de hombros. _-Pero con el humor que debe tener en este momento, lo dudo...así que no.-_ Empieza a reírse.

 _-Ven aquí.-_ Se pone de pie y la agarra de la cintura intentando atraerla para darle un beso, y ella a la vez intentando zafarse.

 _-Gajeel. ¡Pueden vernos!-_ Le responde totalmente roja de la vergüenza, pero él ya cerraba la puerta y la volvía a abrazar, la oficina era vidriada y las cortinas blackout tapaban la vista permitiendo que la luz entrara.

 _-Nadie vendrá, el rubio y su sombra fueron a comer y suelen demorar.-_ La tenía acorralada contra la pared, mientras besaba su cuello, pero antes de que llegara a a la zona donde la había marcado, ella lo detiene.

- _No, no. Vamos a comer, ya tendremos tiempo para eso en casa..._ \- Pone un dedo sobre sus labios y sonríe mostrándole la bolsa de papel madera con el almuerzo.

 _-Si dejaras de tentarme tanto.-_ Le da un beso en la mejilla, mientras ella sacaba lo que había traído y lo colocaba sobre el escritorio.

 _-Solo traje comida.-_ Da vuelta el rostro para darle un rápido beso, y se sienta en la silla de Gajeel.

- _Nah, por eso solo me gustas mas._ \- Sonríe divertido y acerca otra silla para sentarse con ella.

 _-Come, que se enfría._

 _-Si, señora.-_ Dijo y empezó a comer la hamburguesa que le había traído.

Todo era igual en cierta forma, pero distinto o mejor, era lo que Levy pensaba mientras compartían el almuerzo como hacían a diario. No se arrepentía de nada, lo que tenían era especial y no importaba que título le pusieran.

* * *

 _-Se había decidido a último momento, por eso Cana no lo supo.-_ Le comentaba Erza mientras caminaban por las ruinas, varios días después de lo ocurrido. El lugar estaba todo cubierto de hollín, no había techo, y restos de madera y muebles estaban desparramados por cualquier lugar, los bomberos se habían encargado que todo fuera seguro para que pudieran venir por primera vez a ver si había algo que pudieran rescatar. La reina del aquelarre le había pedido que la acompañe, porque después de ella, Levy también conocía perfectamente la distribución de la casa, y la ayudaría a poder revisar que podía rescatarse. _-Jellal volvió antes, estoy en su departamento._

 _-Lo sé, Mira me dijo.-_ La chica de Recursos Humanos era conocida por el lleva y trae de noticias, y que Erza estaba en lo de Jellal no era algo menor. Levy se preguntaba que estaría diciendo de ella.

 _-Es raro, habíamos hablado de mudarnos aquí y empezar una familia.-_ Pensaba en voz alta la pelirroja.

 _-Todavía puede hacerse. ¿Van a reconstruir la casa o...-_ Pateaba unas maderas del piso, para despejar el camino.

 _-No, limpiaremos el terreno y construiremos algo nuevo. Ya me puse en contacto con un arquitecto y en la semana nos reuniremos para plantearle las ideas que tenemos.-_ La reina del aquelarre no había perdido tiempo, estaba segura de que todo saldría bien para todos y se enfocaba en lo que haría a futuro.

 _-¿Cuándo será la boda?-_ Fue la gran pregunta que le hizo Levy.

 _-Eh?-_ Descolocada y sonrojada se dio vuelta para observarla.

 _-Desde que te conozco vives hablando de matrimonio, hasta recuerdo cuando eras mi niñera y me obligabas a ver esos horribles programas de vestidos de novia.-_ Se estremecía ante el recuerdo, odiaba esos realities, y como su abuela no quería que se la pasara en la biblioteca cuando una Erza adolescente la cuidaba su estrategia para evitar que se quedara leyendo era hacerla ver con ella varios programas de ese tipo, y le comentaba sobre los detalles de una fiesta y hablaba sobre los vestidos, los tipos de escotes, faldas y demás, cuando Levy era pequeña todo eso la aburría, y detestaba tener tan buena memoria para todavía acordarse de toda esa información, porque para ella no había ninguna diferencia, todos los vestidos eran blancos.

 _-¿Todavía te acuerdas de eso?-_ Sonrió, apartando unos libros que se mantenían intactos.

- _Si, por eso se que si proyectas una familia y construir una casa con Jellal, tiene que haber planes de casamiento.-_ Apoyó una mano en el hombro de su amiga para captar su atención.- _Es lo que siempre deseaste, una gran boda rodeada de amigos, con un gran vestido que les quite a todos el aliento. Y llevas...¿cuántos años llevas con Jellal?_

 _-Una eternidad..._

 _-Por eso me extraña que aún no se te haya propuesto, conociéndolo y sabiendo que es un romántico no creo que tarde mucho. Además nadie quisiera enfrentar a la ira de Titania si no lo hace.-_ Dijo riendo en tono de chiste, sabiendo que era verdad.

 _-No te rías-_ Le hizo una mueca, aunque se la veía divertida por el comentario.- _, además tú no puedes hablar mucho, veo como lo miras, es distinto esta vez._

 _-Distinto...?-_ Ladeó la cabeza sin comprender.

 _-Si, antes pensábamos que todo iba bien con Freed. Disculpa si me meto-_ Intentó decir para excusarse.-, _se que lo rechazaste, aún cuando él quería casarse, pero ahora viéndote con Gajeel es... es como si llevasen años juntos, es algo bueno lo que tienen... me hace felíz verte así._

 _-Gracias, lo es -_ Afirmó, porque ella también creía que era bueno lo que compartía con su pareja.-. _Aunque no creo que yo tenga pasta para el matrimonio. Creo en el compromiso -_ Se tocaba la marca cuando mencionaba esto.-, _pero no creo que escribirlo en un papel cambie algo._

 _-Me gusta pensar lo mismo, aunque no creo que sea algo malo dejarlo por escrito para que todos sepan que esa otra persona está contigo.-_ Se encogió de hombros, mientras meditaba, Levy la observaba, habían pasado tantas cosas, se conocían hace años, y había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habían podido tener una charla profunda, y la verdad es que lo extrañaba, Erza era como una hermana mayor para ella, y a pesar de que a veces tomaran distancia, eso no cambiaba. _-No lo sé-_ Continuaba la pelirroja.-, _mi madre no era ni por cerca la mejor madre del mundo, pero tuvo que soportar bastante del bastardo de mi padre y suerte que el divorcio y las ordenes de restricción existen, y a pesar de eso yo quiero creer en el matrimonio, si se da con la persona indicada para uno. Por lo menos tienes ejemplos en tu vida para creer._

 _-¿Yo? No lo sé, bueno, mi abuela no volvió a casarse cuando enviudó y se que amaba mucho a mi abuelo. Tengo sus ojos, eso me decía... me hubiese gustado conocerlo.-_ Recordando como era su abuela y su carácter, hubiera sido divertido ver como la manejaba.

 _-Y tus padres también estuvieron casados.-_ Le decía Erza, cuando Levy aún pensaba en como habría sido su abuelo.

 _-Si._ _ _-__ La sacó de sus pensamientos en cuanto escuchó eso último.- _Espera, ¿qué dijiste?_

 _-Tus padres, ellos también creyeron en el matrimonio como para casarse._

 _-¿Tú como sabes...?_ \- Ella no lo sabía y era su hija. Tampoco era que sabía tanto de ellos, pero le hubiese gustado conocer al menos ese detalle.

- _Estaba entre los papeles que guardaba tu abuela. Dejame buscar...-_ Se dirigieron a lo que alguna vez había sido la oficina de la reina del aquelarre y ahora solo eran escombros.

 _-¿Tus armaduras?-_ Levy le preguntó, viendo alrededor mientras Erza buscaba en lo que era el suelo del armario, un compartimiento que contenía una caja ignífuga.

 _-Sobrevivieron. Jellal ya se las llevó, solo están algo sucias por el hollín y se convirtió en mi nuevo pasatiempo limpiarlas.-_ Le extendió unos papeles. _-Aquí están._

Eran un par de carpetas, archivos o informes. Parecía un trabajo hecho por investigadores, seguro que los cazadores se habían hecho cargo de todo a pedido de su abuela. Ambos archivos eran sobre sus padres, había tantas cosas que quería saber, y en esos papeles podía llegar a obtener las respuestas que siempre había buscado. Pero las fotos captaban toda su atención, había varias de ellos juntos tomadas desde lejos y solo un par de sus rostros. A su madre la recordaba, su abuela conservaba fotografías de ella, las ocultaba para que Levy no las viera, desconociendo que ella sabía donde buscar, por eso reconoció al instante la belleza de su rostro, enmarcado en el largo cabello castaño lacio del mismo color que sus ojos, iguales a los de ella. Sin embargo de su padre no tenía ninguna. Creía haberlo visto una vez, el recuerdo era tan vago y ella era tan pequeña en ese entonces, que mas bien podría haber sido un sueño. Y allí estaba, no había dudas que era él, con el mismo cabello azul desordenado, con un corte de pelo que intentaba contenerlo, pero que era resistido, y las mismas facciones, solo que mas masculinas y angulosas, lo único distinto eran los ojos, de un verde tan intenso que la trasladaban de inmediato a un bosque, y el hecho de que su mirada transmitiera tanta seguridad y honestidad, la hacía pensar que tal vez era eso lo que había enamorado a su madre tanto como para abandonar todo por él, dejando atrás todo lo que conocía.

 _-¿Puedo conservar esto?-_ Preguntó sin pensarlo.

 _-Ese era el motivo por el cual te pedí que vinieras, hasta que no tenga un sitio donde establecerme, quiero que conserves todo esto._ -Hizo un gesto a lo que había sacado de la caja, pero se refería también a los libros que se habían salvado del fuego.- _Se que es una gran responsabilidad, y también se a quien se lo pido. No podría dejar lo que se salvó en mejores manos y cuando tengamos un nuevo lugar, tú serás la encargada de ayudarme a empezar de vuelta la colección. Entonces, ¿qué dices?_ \- Su mirada estaba cargada de incógnita, sabía que lo que le pedía a Levy era algo difícil, hasta existía el riesgo de que fueran a buscarlos, y ambas lo sabían, igual que sabían lo importante que era que alguien los cuidara, por eso no dudo un momento cuando asintió aceptando la responsabilidad que la reina del aquelarre depositaba en ella.

Entre las dos, con la ayuda de Kagura que había acompañado a Erza, se encargaron de colocar todo lo que pudieron rescatar en el auto de Levy. Cuando volvió a la casa, Gajeel la estaba esperando en la puerta. Ella tenía llave, él se la había dado apenas se había mudado, y de no ser así también estaba la llave oculta bajo una piedra en el cantero, antes vacío y ahora con flores que ella y Juvia se habían encargado de colocar.

Eran bastantes los libros y cajas que había que acomodar, por eso lo había llamado antes para avisarle, en una primera instancia había pensado en dejarlo en su departamento, pero quería tener todo cerca de ella, y Gajeel también lo sugirió, así que terminaron dejando todo en la pequeña habitación que antes había ocupado la mejor amiga de su novio. Había sido agotador, para ella, para él había sido como cargar almohadones, sin embargo con su yeso, era mas complicado mover los libros. Así que tras terminar de ocuparse de todo, se quedaron en la cocina, Gajeel preparaba café y ella se había sentado a la mesa, leyendo las carpetas que le había dado Erza, con las fotografías a un lado.

 _-¿Todo esta bien?-_ Le preguntó Gajeel abrazándola por detrás, dándole un beso en su cabeza. Ella estaba concentrada leyendo, y Gajeel tomó una de las fotos, pero seguía con un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. _-Se parece a..._

 _-..mi. Es mi padre.-_ Le dijo sin apartar la mirada de lo que leía.

 _-Y supongo ella es tu mamá.-_ Dijo haciendo a un lado la foto señalando a otras de las que había desparramadas en la mesa.- _Nunca hablas mucho de él, solo se que estaba en el Consejo._

 _-Si. Su trabajo era infiltrarse en el grupo de cazadores que trabaja con el aquelarre, allí la conoció._ -Suspiró volviendo a colocar la página que estaba leyendo en la carpeta.- _Nunca supe que sucedió, mi abuela no era muy abierta a hablar de ese tema conmigo, solo se que cuando se descubrió todo, se fugaron juntos._

 _-¿Él dejó el consejo?-_ Era una buena pregunta, Gajeel quería comprender que era lo que pasaba por la mente de Levy, la veía preocupada y no quería que estuviera afligida por algo que ya era pasado y allí pertenecía.

 _-Aparentemente si_ \- Levy suponía que así había sido, se habían apartado de todo y como él había desertado, había huido para no enfrentar lo que fuera que podía sucederle, y su madre había optado por seguirlo.-, _y algo que aún no me cierra es lo que el doctor ese me dijo. Dijo que mi madre contó todo, pero de haber sido así y el Consejo saber tanto sobre nosotras, nos hubiesen caído encima hace tiempo, por lo que dudo que lo que sea que le hayan sacado a mi madre haya sido para ellos. Todo esto me huele muy mal._ \- Se tomaba de la cabeza tratando de pensar que información se estaba saltando, había algo que carecía de sentido.

Gajeel odiaba verla así, sin saber que hacer para ayudarla, e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, intentar distraerla _.-Eres una combinación de ambos, pero te pareces mas a él.-_ Observaba las fotos, y lo que decía era cierto, era igual a su padre y mas bella que su madre y sus ojos eran iguales a los de ella, pero mas grandes, lo que hacía que transmitieran mas emoción, esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado, Levy había sido la mezcla perfecta entre esos dos sujetos extraños que veía en esas fotografías. Ojeaba los papeles, tratando de leer por encima para interiorizarse un poco, si ella los había dejado allí era porque no le molestaba que él también los viera, y si significaba conocerla mejor, lo haría con gusto.

 _-Si, a mi abuela no le gustaba eso, y se encargó de hacérmelo saber.-_ Se rió sin humor, tomando con ambas manos el brazo que la envolvía. - _Al tiempo de desaparecer, mi madre volvió y me entregó a mi abuela, supongo que estaba embarazada de mí cuando escaparon y todavia seguían huyendo, es lo que quiero creer, o tal vez porque yo era una carga. Tuvieron que haberse establecido en algún sitio, y podrían haberme llevado con ellos._

 _-¿Nunca volvieron por ti?_

- _Tenía unos cuatro años y oía gritos en la oficina de mi abuela.-_ Comenzó a relatarle lo único que se acordaba de sus padres. _-Ellos no me vieron, discutían pidiéndole a mi abuela que les permitiera llevarme, ella se justificaba con que yo tenía una vida armada aquí y que no iban a alejarme porque se les antojara y se habían levantado un día recordando que eran padres.-_ Gajeel la estrechó mas fuerte, y ella inclinó la cabeza permitiendo que él la bese en el cuello para contenerla.- _Los echó de la casa y no los volví a ver. Por extraño que sonara, siempre creí que a la primer oportunidad que mi abuela tuviera de deshacerse de mi, lo haría._

 _-Puede que fuera otro el motivo.-_ Levy se dio vuelta para mirarlo. _\- Aquí. -_ Señaló en las hojas. - _Por lo que dice aquí murieron cuando tú tenías esa edad, pudo haber sido poco tiempo después, si tu abuela hubiese dejado que te llevaran, tal vez hubieses corrido la misma suerte._

 _-Puede ser.-_ Era una posibilidad, la madre de Cana tenía un poder similar, puede que su abuela estuviera advertida. _-Es mucho que pensar._

 _-Yo creo que era porque tu abuela te quería, y el hecho de que tus padres tuvieron que renunciar a ti, era porque también lo hacían.-_ Expresaba su opinión Gajeel.- _Y todo fue para cuidarte._

 _-Es un lindo modo de ver las cosas.-_ Trató de considerarlo.

 _-Eras valiosa para ellos como lo eres para mi, y estoy seguro que fue ese el motivo verdadero detrás de todo lo sucedido.-_ Aprovechó que lo estaba mirando y le dio un beso en los labios, con tanta ternura que contrastaba con la forma que ella lo miraba cuando se separó, entrecerrando los ojos molesta.

- _¿Por qué puedes lograr convencerme de lo que sea?-_ Decía fingiendo estar enojada.

 _-¿De lo que sea, eh?-_ Sonrió pícaro, y haciendo hacia atrás la silla, alzó a Levy colocándola sobre su hombro.

 _-Gajeel, ¿qué haces?-_ Se reía divertida, no oponiendo nada de resistencia.

 _-Vamos a la habitación a probar tu teoría._ -Y le dio una nalgada mientras subían las escaleras.

Y por primera vez Levy vio todo desde otro punto de vista, porque tal vez Gajeel tenía razón, podía ser que ella haya sido valiosa para sus padres, para su abuela. Jamás se había sentido querida, y ahora parecía que tanto su abuela, como sus papás si lo habían hecho y eso era maravilloso, y también una lástima no tenerlos con ella para poder preguntárselos.

Y agradecía que Gajeel la ayudara a plantearse eso, porque eso significaba que nunca había estado del todo sola, y ahora lo tenía a él y nunca se sintió tan amada como esa noche.

* * *

 **Volvimos a los viernes! Un día antes de que que pase una semana después de publicar el anterior cap, nada mal para mi regularidad que venía siendo nula jajaja.**

 ** **Me quedó super chancho el lemon jeje, ¿** gustó? Espero que si, los reviews vienen cayendo abruptamente, pero supongo es porque me desaparecí, pero no se preocupen, tampoco los voy a torturar mucho mas con la historia, suponía que como mucho iba llegar a 30 capítulos, pero tal vez sean menos, depende de lo que vaya saliendo y además ya tengo otras historias en mente :).**

 **Gracias por los reviews a Crispy Silverquill, Shonenevolution y Hati-chan, que ya les respondí por mensajito como siempre.**

 **Wendy: Estoy viva! Y creo que los que se enfiestaron fueron Gajeel y Levy jaja. Que bueno te hayan gustado los dibujos, voy mejorando de a poco. Y tu reviews siempre me alegran, así que nada de decirles humildes.**

 **Un beso enorme, gracias por seguir haciéndole el aguante a la historia.**


	21. Idea

_**Los personajes perteneces a Hiro Mashima y la portada a Rusky Boz.**_

* * *

 _-La policía nos informa que nuevos disturbios entre bandas se produjeron en la noche de ayer en el centro de la ciudad. Varios testigos afirman haber presenciado un tiroteo, hubo mención de heridos en la escena, sin confirmación de ingresos al hospital. Las cámaras de seguridad no lograron captar nada y no se tiene mas información al respecto.-_ La conductora de la edición nocturna del noticiero terminaba de relatar lo sucedido, o lo poco que conocían los periodistas de lo que acontecía en Magnolia. _-En otras noticias, el alcalde..._

Gajeel cambiaba de canal, aburrido de escuchar mas de lo mismo. Desde hacía un par de semanas las cosas habían alcanzado un punto de no retorno, el tener que cuidarse las espaldas no se comparaba en nada al estado de alerta constante en que se encontraban ahora. Y si antes habían podido evitarlo, ahora ya no era posible, un grupo de cazadores solía vigilar tanto a Natsu, Wendy, como a él, y como consideraban imprudente que estuvieran en un mismo lugar ya no se veían tan seguido, por eso hoy habían organizado una cena, para la cual tuvieron que pedir autorización de los líderes, para compensar el tiempo que llevaban sin verse.

Tras haber destruido la casa de Erza, el enemigo no se había quedado quieto, incluso habían entrado a la casa de Macao, que era el lugar donde solía reunirse la manada en las noches de luna llena, revolviendo todo, sin llevarse nada, y eso denotaba la desesperación de esta gente, no intentaban siquiera ser discretos, en las noticias lo mencionaban como actos de vandalismo, por supuesto ninguna banda se hacía cargo, estas literalmente estaban desapareciendo, o habían sido compradas, esta era la teoría que manejaban por los antros donde se habían tenido que enfrentar a la gente de Porla.

- _Natsu me envió mensaje-_ Gajeel decía en voz alta para que los demás lo escucharan.- _, dice que pasan por Wendy y Charle y vienen para acá._

 _-Genial, ¿les avisaste que trajeran bebidas?._ \- Levy que estaba preparando la cena junto con Juvia, se acercaba y Gajeel asentía a su pregunta y le enviaba mensaje a su amigo para recordarle.- _Vayan poniendo la mesa, que las pizzas están listas para poner en el horno.-_ Le da un beso rápido para volver a ocuparse de la salsa.

 _-Ya oíste a la jefa Redfox, pon la mesa._ \- Gray que estaba sentado en otro sillón le decía sin quitar la vista de su celular.

- _Nos dijo a los dos, no te hagas el desentendido.-_ Le retrucó.

 _-Yo no voy a comer, así que..._

 _-Juvia piensa que es de buena educación que ayudes.-_ Su amiga se había acercado sin que la escucharan, sigilosa igual que siempre.

 _-Sabes que no está en mi dieta la pizza..._ \- Gray le respondía por lo bajo.

 _-Juvia te consiguió esto para que no te sientas excluido.-_ Le pasaba un vaso plástico, con tapa y bombilla, que había vuelto a llenar.

 _-Lo sé mujer, pero...-_ Intentaba retrucarle.

 _-'Pero', nada, ahora ayuda a Gajeel a poner la mesa.-_ Le dijo antes de volver junto a Levy a la cocina.

 _-¿Quién es quien tiene jefa?-_ Gajeel le mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 _-Callate.-_ Le decía molesto mientras bebía de su vaso poniéndose de pie, dispuesto a buscar lo necesario en la cocina, porque no mucho después se escucharía la puerta abrirse, ya que como Natsu sabía donde guardaban la llave, siempre entraba sin anunciarse.

Era algo bueno poder reunirse en un ambiente distendido y ameno, Natsu no paraba de hacer bromas a expensas de Gray, quien solo se contenía porque Juvia le pedía que no peleara, pero de poco servían sus advertencias cuando luego volvía a la conversación que tenía con Wendy sobre sus trabajos, porque Lucy les había comenzado a contar a todas sobre su nueva novela, y el vampiro empezaba a discutir nuevamente, todo mientras Happy y Charle veían televisión, siendo los mas tranquilos de todo el grupo.

Esto era algo a lo que se estaba acostumbrando, después de años de evitar ampliar su círculo, el cambio era grato, se sentía bien formar parte de algo, y todo se lo debía a la mujer que tenía junto a él, Levy había hecho todo eso posible, por ella había conocido a Natsu quien lo introdujo en la manada, ella fue quien hizo que adaptarse al nuevo empleo no fuera tan difícil, y ahora que era su pareja lo hacía querer mas, lo hacía querer saber hasta donde podían llegar, ya no se sentía tan solo y le gustaba pensar en un futuro con ella.

 _-Gajeel, ¿no les contaste?-_ Levy que lo había atrapado sonriéndole, decide incluirlo en las charlas.

 _-¿Qué?-_ Lo había atrapado distraído así que no sabía a que se refería.

 _-De Lily._ -Le susurró bajo.

 _-Ah, si, Juvia ya lo sabe, pero el resto no-_ Empezó a contarles. _-, mi amigo..._

 _-Nuestro amigo._ \- Juvia lo corregía.

 _-Nuestro amigo Lily-_ Solo ponía los ojos en blanco.- _, vendrá a quedarse una temporada en la ciudad, necesitamos todo el apoyo posible así que..._

 _-Se quedará aquí en casa-_ Levy empezó a contarles sin dejarlo terminar, a Gajeel le encantaba verla contenta, a pesar de que solo había conocido en una oportunidad, hablaban seguido por teléfono, algo que lo había sorprendido, pero que no era de extrañar ya que los dos siempre se preocupaban por él. _-, dijo que tenía muchas vacaciones acumuladas y que había logrado acomodar todo como para que no lo necesiten.-_ Gajeel pasaba su brazo por sobre sus hombros, para atraerla y darle un beso en la cabeza, le resultaba tan tierna cuando se entusiasmaba.

 _-Eso es genial, mas gente esta viniendo.-_ Natsu comentaba antes de tomar otra porción de pizza fría que había quedado en la mesa, como no siguió explicándose Wendy continuó con lo que el pelirrosa había dicho.

 _-Makarov se puso en contacto con otras manadas, e incluso algunos de sus miembros están viniendo a la ciudad, no quieren que la situación se nos vaya de las manos, esa es la realidad, porque si toman Magnolia cuanto tardarían en hacerse de las ciudades vecinas..._

Nadie dijo nada a esto, no solo porque era verdad, sino porque era lo que todos temían, pero querían que todo de una vez, demasiados meses llevaban con esto, y deseaban que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad para poder continuar con sus vidas.

 _-Y saben quien vuelve.._.- Wendy cambió el tema al ver las caras serias de todos por una que a ella la alegraba.

* * *

Nuevamente iba a haber una reunión, no de carácter formal como las anteriores veces, pero no por eso con menor convocatoria, era una ocasión especial después de todo, no todos los días cumplía años el líder de la manada.

Gajeel no conocía a la mayoría de la gente presente, pero al menos tenía a Levy a su lado, algunas mujeres del aquelarre también estaban presentes esa noche, y de no haber sido así, ella hubiese asistido de todas formas porque estaba con él.

Makarov los había felicitado no mas recibirlos, a pesar de ser él quien era agasajado, Levy sabía que ya estaba enterado porque Natsu se había encargado de contar que estaban saliendo, lo que desconocía era que desde que Gajeel la había marcado toda la manada sabía que eran una pareja consolidada, sus esencias se habían mezclado y por eso lo percibían.

Y así fue toda la noche, porque cada miembro del grupo se había acercado felicitándolos de igual manera y haciendo todo tipo de preguntas, la que más los incomodaba era la de cuando iban a tener hijos, que en un principio hizo ahogar a Gajeel y poner roja de vergüenza a Levy, por lo que empezaron a excusarse y terminaron aislándose con su grupo de amigos.

Aunque terminaron con alguien que estaba en una posición similar a ellos, no por lo mismo, pero desde el regreso de Mest todos le preguntaban que había averiguado, por lo que este también se encontraba apartado del resto sentado en el patio junto a Wendy, Natsu quien había ido con Lucy y a ellos se le había sumado Gajeel y Levy.

 _-¿Así que te transfirieron?-_ Preguntaba Natsu.

 _-Si. No sé a quien tienen ustedes de contacto dentro del Consejo, pero consiguió que se me asignara a Magnolia.-_ Se encogía de hombros, mas allá de que estuviera cansado de responder las mismas preguntas, con estas personas podía estar mas relajado.

 _-Si, es el papá de Cana quien conoce a un par de tipos que están metidos.-_ Respondía Levy. - _Hoy en día ya no quedan muchos cazadores independientes, la mayoría está en el consejo, pero algunos trabajan con nosotras..._

 _-¿Trabajan?-_ Le sonreía Natsu.

 _-Natsu, no seas así.-_ Lo regañaba Wendy, a quien se la notaba mucho mas alegre desde que Mest había vuelto.

 _-Bueno, está bien, los que no trabajan es porque salen con alguna bruja._ \- Le fruncía la nariz en mueca y Lucy que estaba junto a él reía, porque a lo que se refería era a la debilidad de los cazadores, como de los lobos era la plata, en los vampiros la madera, la de ellos era que solían, bastante a menudo, enamorarse de la persona a quien perseguían, y aunque muchos difamaban que las criaturas los encantaban, eso era imposible, solo el amor verdadero podía poner en jaque en lo que creías.

- _Bueno, entonces el padre de Cana si sabe como ubicarme.-_ Continuaba explicando.- _Hicieron un cambiazo de gente aquí, tras todo lo sucedido contigo, no saben nada, pero consideran que el desempeño de los miembros de esta 'sucursal' no es óptimo.  
_

 _-Con respecto a eso, ¿quería saber si pudiste averiguar algo del doctor?-_ Las dudas que Levy tenía cada vez eran mayores, y cuanto mas información conseguía en lugar de poder aclarar las cosas, todo parecía mas turbio, pero de algo estaba segura, el doctor que la atendió cuando el Consejo la capturó sabía algo, y él podía tener la pista que a ellos les estaba faltando.

 _-Del doctor Theme no se sabe nada, se jubiló poco tiempo después de lo que te pasó a ti, y se ve que no tenía muchos amigos dentro de las fuerzas, así que nadie sabe que hizo después del retiro._

 _-Tenemos que hallar a ese tipo-_ Gajeel estaba al tanto de las teorías de Levy y sabía que era importante poder hablar con ese hombre.- _, para sacarle toda la información posible._

 _-Siento no ser de mas ayuda, pero no pude conseguir nada.-_ Se apresuró al ver la cara de decepción de Levy.

 _-No tienes que disculparte por nada, ya demasiado te estás arriesgando por todo esto.-_ Era verdad, era el mas expuesto de todos, incluso estar en esta fiesta era peligroso para él, pero era obvio que Mest solo quería estar con Wendy.

Era así como se sentían todos, la tensión en el aire era constante, y hacía que lo único importante fuera estar junto a quien realmente importaba.

 _-¿Poniéndose al día?_ \- Laxus se acercaba al grupo, trayendo cervezas, acompañado por un sujeto que Gajeel no reconocía, tenía el pelo caoba, piel bronceada y sabía por su olor que era uno de los suyos.- _La comida casi está, mi abuelo me mandó a buscarlos._

 _-Ya íbamos...-_ Wendy le respondía.

 _-¿No vas a presentarme?-_ El sujeto le dijo a Laxus quien solo dio vuelta los ojos.

 _-Gente, él es Cob... digo Erik. Perdón, es la costumbre._

 _-Hola gente...-_ Niega con la cabeza en dirección a Laxus porque este no le dice el nombre de ninguno de los otros. _-Disculpen a Laxus, pero él no sirve para estas cosas. Déjenme adivinar, ustedes son Natsu, el que suele quemar todo según Makarov_ \- Natsu ladeó la cabeza.-, _la rubia a su lado es la escritora, Lucy, su pareja, aquí el super espía Mest y a su lado Wendy, había una niña por allí preguntando por ti-_ Le mencionó, dejando una mano apoyada en el hombro de Mest, y en cuanto dijo eso esta se puso de pie y se disculpó para ir a buscar a Charle.- _, y ustedes son la pareja del momento, Gajeel y Levy sino me equivoco._

 _-¿Cómo...-_ Se quedó pensando Gajeel tras toda la información que largó Erik.

- _Tiene mejor oído que todos nosotros juntos...-_ Se quejaba el nieto del líder.

 _-Espera un momento, tú eres el licántropo que consiguió Jellal.-_ Levy los interrumpió.- _¿Eres como Laxus?_ \- Todos observaron a Levy sorprendidos por lo que afirmaba y luego miraron al hombre de pie quien se encogió de hombros.

 _-Ya quisiera este ser tan apuesto como yo... pero Fernández no consiguió nada, todavía puedo irme si quiero...-_ Se cruzaba de brazos a modo defensivo.

 _-Si Jellal pudo persuadirte, no creo que sea prudente andar diciendo que no quieres colaborar._ \- Levy se reía y luego miraba a Lucy.

 _-Oh, hola Jellal, Erza.-_ Lucy saludaba y Erik se daba vuelta rápido, pero no había nadie detrás de él, aunque la pareja mencionada también estaba en la fiesta.

 _-Ja, ja,-_ Se rió sin una gota de humor.- _muy graciosas._

El grupo se reía por su reacción. _-Igual Jellal está por aquí, así que puede enterarse..._ \- Natsu siguió con el chiste.

 _-Tampoco es que haya mucho por lo que pueda quedarme aquí.-_ Mas relajado le respondía.

 _-Magnolia tiene bastantes habitantes, ¿quién sabe encuentres el motivo para quedarte?-_ Gajeel le decía y Levy que estaba a su lado recostaba la cabeza en su hombro.

 _-No lo creeré hasta que no lo vea.-_ Bebía de su cerveza. _-Yo me voy, que no va a quedar comida, están avisados.-_ Les sugería, dirigiéndose al patio, perdiendo interés por la conversación. Igualmente tenía razón, con una manada completa reunida nunca era suficiente la comida preparada.

 _-Ahí vengo, camarón, demasiada cerveza.-_ Gajeel le daba un beso rápido, dejándola sola cuando los demás se apresuraban a acercarse a las mesas que estaban preparadas en el patio. _-Guardame un sitio._

 _-Lo haré._

Había pasado tiempo desde que se habían juntado todos de esta forma, cuando era una niña su abuela solía ser invitada, no siempre asistían y con el tiempo toda relación entre el aquelarre y la manada pasó a ser meramente formal y de mutuo respeto, en cambio con todo lo que estaba sucediendo era bueno ver como eso quedaba atrás.

 _-Al fin estás sola.-_ Le decían detrás de ella.

 _-¿Que hay Laxus?-_ Le respondía sin mirarlo. _-Ya me preguntaba cuando te acercarías a hablarme._

 _-Es incómodo cuando el otro no se despega de ti._ \- Miraba en dirección hacia donde se había ido Gajeel, todavía no se llevaban bien y si podían evitaban cruzarse.

 _-No le oculto nada, así que no hay diferencia si él no está.-_ Le respondió sin mostrar emoción, en tanto avanzaba hacia el patio.

 _-A Freed tampoco le ocultabas nada y henos aquí.-_ La acompañaba caminando a su lado.

 _-Siempre fui sincera con él, si es lo que insinúas, y por lo otro, Freed ya estaba familiarizado con todo esto por ti, así que no tenía sentido ocultarle.-_ Se detenía antes de salir de la casa. _-¿Te envió a decirme algo o por qué estas hablando conmigo?_

 _-No-_ Negó con la cabeza.- _, pero somos grandes y nos conocemos hace mucho, podemos hablar... y supongo deberías saber que estuvo bastante shockeado cuando se enteró._

 _-¿Tú le contaste?_

 _-No, puedo ser discreto aunque no lo creas...-_ Estaban los dos parados bajo el umbral de la puerta mirando hacia afuera.

 _-Lisanna...-_ Era la otra conexión, Mira si era alguien que carecía de discreción y su hermana estaba casada con uno de los mejores amigos de su ex, por lo que deducía que ella había sido quien le había dicho a Freed.

 _-Si. Ninguno de los dos creía que fuera tan serio, él pensó que lo superarías y volverían.-_ Se rió y Levy lo miró mal.- _Es verdad...-_ Se quedaron en un silencio incómodo.- _¿Quieres que le diga algo?_

 _-No hay nada para decir.-_ La última vez que se habían visto tuvieron una fuerte discusión, y lo que ella pensaba no había cambiado en este tiempo, le parecía tonto que él pensara distinto, y ahora que estaba con Gajeel... la relación que tenían no se parecía en nada a lo que había compartido en un pasado con Freed. Pero si en algo Laxus tenía razón era que todos ellos eran personas adultas y no tenía sentido guardar rencores absurdos, se conocían desde hace tanto tiempo que no valía la pena.- _Algún día lo hablaremos nosotros, supongo._

 _-Esta bien, porque sino..._

 _-Levy.-_ El nieto de Makarov no terminó la frase porque Jellal se había acercado a ellos.- _¿Interrumpo?_

 _-No, tenía que ir a hablar con mi abuelo de todas formas._ \- Solo asintió con la cabeza en dirección a Levy y ella le sonrió, para luego volver su atención a Jellal.

 _-¿Aburrido?_

 _-Eh...no me quejo.-_ Le respondía viendo en dirección a donde Erza se encontraba conversando con Makarov y Wakaba.

 _-Tu sexto sentido debe estar totalmente fuera de control con tanta criatura dando vuelta en esta casa.-_ Bromeaba con él, ya que como todo buen cazador siempre alerta a cualquier situación, era de esperar que estuviera inquieto cuando estaba rodeado de licántropos, vampiros y brujas, aunque estas últimas no podían intimidarlo, la mas peligrosa era su pareja después de todo.

 _-No te creas, mi sexto sentido solo sirve para esquivar las cosas que Erza me arroja cuando está enojada.-_ Se miraron y comenzaron a reír.

 _-¿Cómo va la convivencia?-_ Le preguntó mientras se secaba las lagrimas que el ataque de risa habían producido en ella.

 _-Apretada. Erza tiene demasiadas cosas para que entren en mi apartamento, pero por lo demás bien.-_ Miraba en dirección a la pelirroja que lo atrapaba observándola, y tanto él como Levy levantaron sus botellas de cerveza para saludarla.

 _-¿Ya hablaron de casamiento?-_ Erza los saludaba de vuelta y volvía su atención a los hombres con los que conversaba.

- _Aún no, estaba esperando a nuestro aniversario, pero es difícil cuando ella está atenta a todo lo que hago-_ Hizo una mueca al decir esto.- _, era distinto organizar algo viviendo solo, ahora solo lo hago en el estudio mientras reviso casos._

 _-Lo que necesites que no implique que ella me arroje cosas, cuenta conmigo._

 _-Gracias Levy, de verdad. Pero no es eso de lo que venía a hablarte.-_ Se puso serio y Levy lo miró sin entender. _-Recuerdas que hace un tiempo colocaste un rastreador y me pediste que estuviera atento._ -Ella asintió.- _Bueno, estuvo en la ciudad en la semana, y hoy volvió._

Levy se enfadó con ella misma por haberlo olvidado por completo, tanto había pasado desde que había ido a Oak town con Gajeel que entre el trabajo, la destrucción de la casa de su infancia y la amenaza continua lo había dejado pasar y se regañó internamente por eso. Y no se dio cuenta cuando su novio volvía y envolvía sus brazos en su cintura.

 _-Hola Jellal.-_ Saludaba al peliazul y tras darle un beso en la mejilla a Levy, viendo que ella no decía nada, se quedó observando como tenía el ceño fruncido mirando al frente a nada en particular. _-La rompiste, no voy a dejar que se junte mas contigo._ -Jellal se rió y Gajeel con una mano sobre el rostro de la chica, hizo que lo mirara.- _¿Todo va bien?_

 _-Totomaru está en Magnolia.-_ Gajeel se tensó en cuanto escuchó esas palabras y luego miró a Jellal que le confirmó lo que estaba diciendo, se dirigió a él tomando con mas fuerza de la cintura a su pareja, como protegiéndola de una amenaza invisible.

 _-¿Hace cuánto?_

 _-Volvió hoy.-_ Ante la seriedad con la que lo miró Gajeel continuó. _-Estuvo a principio de semana y esta madrugada me figuró la notificación, vine a comentarle a Levy, ya que ella fue quien colocó el rastreador._

 _-¿Y puedes saber en donde encontrarlo?-_ Cuando encontrara a su ex compañero de banda, se las haría pagar por no haberse contactado, le había dicho que le avisaría, y a pesar de que nunca confió del todo en él, esperaba que aunque sea por los viejos tiempos le hubiese sido sincero. Debía buscar a Juvia, ella sabría como manejar todo, y lo ayudaría.

 _-Si, se puede seguir el vehículo que maneja y..._

 _-Debo irme, iré a buscar a Juvia y tú me dirás donde está...-_ Gajeel empezó a ordenarle a Jellal, pero se detuvo cuando Levy, a quien había soltado, se había dado vuelta enfrentándolo y tras hacerle una seña al novio de la reina del aquelarre para que los dejara solos, lo tomó del rostro para tranquilizarlo, sabía que ella era la única que podía lograrlo.

 _-Gajeel, cálmate.-_ Le decía en un susurro, veía como sus ojos eran rojos y su respiración agitada. _-No es momento, y no haría ninguna diferencia ir a buscarlo ahora, en cuando la fiesta termine iremos juntos._

Eso hizo que su atención se fijara en ella, y tras inhalar le respondiera. _-Tú no irás a ningún sitio, acaban de sacarte el yeso y no voy a permitir que te involucres mas de lo necesario._

 _-Disculpa, pero tu no decides por mi.-_ Le dijo molesta.- _Puedo ser útil._

 _-Lo sé, no quiero que nada te pase, es todo.-_ Cerraba sus ojos y apoyaba su frente en la de ella. _-Si algo te sucede, yo no se que..._ -Levy puso un par de dedos sobre sus labios para silenciarlo.

 _-Nada me sucederá, estamos juntos en esto, recuerda eso.-_ Con las manos rodeando su cuello, le dio un tierno beso que lograba aplacar el enojo.- _Si quieres no tenemos que decirle nada a nadie aún, Jellal parece no haberlo comentado, y será mejor que mantengamos el secreto por ahora, porque debo remarcar el hecho que estamos en un cumpleaños, y no sería bueno armar un alboroto...-_ Dicho esto el griterío y las risas provenientes de la mesa donde casi todo los invitados estaban comenzando a servirse la comida.- _...peor del que ya se ha armado. Vamos y luego vemos como encaramos lo que acabamos de enterarnos._

 _-¿Por qué eres tan inteligente?-_ Hacía una mueca, fingiendo estar molesto.

 _-Alguien tiene que serlo por los dos.-_ Levy le sacaba la lengua y Gajeel le daba una nalgada cuando se dirigían a la mesa.

 _-En casa arreglaremos esto.-_ Le sonrío y ella le dedicó una mirada pícara.

Levy no podía evitar maravillarse con la cantidad de comida que el grupo de hombres lobos podía ingerir, la parrillada había sido por demás abundante pero parecía no satisfacer del todo el hambre de los licántropos, mientras ella y sus amigas habían terminado de comer hacía bastante rato, el resto parecía estar disputándose los trozos de carne remanentes, y Lucy de a momentos parecía verse superada por Natsu, al cual desistió de intentar controlar, ya que él era el peor de todos, y terminó dejar hacer a sus anchas. Makarov estaba felíz de tenerlos reunidos, los lazos que unían a todos eran fuertes y estar unidos era de vital importancia, eran una gran familia y debían cuidarse entre ellos.

Eran de madrugada y la mayoría se había marchado a sus casas, el grupo que quedaba era chico, Makarov y su nieto conversaban con Macao, ellos permanecían junto a Wendy, Lucy y Mest, mientras Romeo y Natsu bromeaban y los niños dormían en la casa ajenos a todo lo que sucedía en el patio cuando un aullido hizo que todos miraran en la dirección desde la que pudo escucharse.

Gajeel sintió su sangre hervir, y sus brazos reaccionaron antes que él, convirtiéndose en garras, a su lado el pelirrosa hacía lo mismo, porque lo que fuera que pudieron oír no era humano, pero lo mas extraño era que no era luna llena.

 _-Mest, ve a ver a los niños.-_ Wendy le ordenó y se posicionó al lado de sus dos pares.

 _-No sabemos si hay alguien dentro-_ Natsu gruñó cuando Makarov dijo esto. _\- Laxus ve.-_ Su nieto entendiendo, solo asintió y entró a la casa.

Levy que estaba detrás suyo se puso a su lado, Gajeel al ver esto le lanzó una mirada furiosa que hubiese hecho temblar hasta la persona mas valiente, pero que a ella no le afectaba en lo absoluto.

 _-Quédate atrás.-_ Su voz gutural intentaba ser amenazante, pero ella lo miraba aburrida.

- _Ya lo hablamos y tú no me das órdenes.-_ Le respondió y él soltó un resoplido.

En los últimos dos meses siempre discutían sobre lo mismo, por lo menos Levy ya no tenía que usar el yeso que le hacía tareas simples que realizaba a diario verdaderos desafíos, porque aunque en un principio a ella le gustaba la atención y que Gajeel intentaba ayudarla, su frustración por sentirse inútil hacía que se enfadara con él cuando la forma en que retrucaba lo que le planteaba era de que todo eso no hubiese sido necesario si ella no hubiese sido imprudente y actuado sola, y sabía que ver como su amigo estaba dispuesto a pelear lado a lado con la rubia le molestaba.

 _-Ahora no es momento de discutir, gente.-_ Romeo les advertía antes de ir junto a Makarov.

Y era evidente que no lo era, un segundo aullido se escuchó mas cerca, el cabello de su nuca se encrespó, esta vez el sonido se escuchaba a sus espaldas, y al darse media vuelta fue cuando Gajeel lo vio... por un momento pensó que era su padre, la luz del interior de la casa y la poca iluminación que las estrellas destellaban se reflejaban en su pelaje, dándole la apariencia de tener luz propia, tardó varios segundos en adaptar la vista por el brillo y darse cuenta que no era su padre, el pelaje de Metalicana era mas grisáceo, casi plateado. Un gruñido proveniente de Natsu lo sacó del trance, sin percatarse como algo había pasado desde la dirección opuesta hasta acercarse al lobo blanco de ojos azul cielo que los observaba, cualquiera hubiese creído que era su sombra, pero el rojo en sus ojos hacía que fuera indudable que se trataba de otro de su especie, Gajeel no podía determinar su tamaño, ya que en contraposición a su compañero, el pelaje de este no brillaba, era como ver al vacío, que absorbía la luz en lugar de reflejarla.

Makarov en contra de lo cualquiera hubiese preferido dio un paso al frente para enfrentarlos, y estos se acercaron sigilosos hacía él, Gajeel seguía congelado, el recuerdo de su padre había logrado eso y al contrario Natsu a su lado estaba siendo contenido por Lucy.

 _-Buenas noches._ \- Los saludó el viejo.- Me parecía estar siendo observado, no creí que tendrían el valor para acercarse.- El lobo negro dio una especie de resoplido.- _Parece que tenemos un imán para los de su tipo.-_ Sin darse vuelta le habló al resto. _-Tranquilos, no vienen a modo de amenaza..._ \- Aunque decir eso no hizo que ninguno se tranquilizara.- _¿No?_

El lobo blanco negó con la cabeza y se acercó mas al viejo, hasta quedar a un paso.

 _-Abuelo, ¿qué haces?-_ Natsu le decía con esfuerzo, porque su mandíbula había cambiado y le era difícil hablar. _-¡Aléjate!-_ Pero Makarov levantaba una mano para que Natsu permanezca donde estaba.

 _-Es seguro, pueden volver a su forma humana.-_ Les dijo con una voz calma. El lobo de pelaje oscuro se veía inseguro, pero el blanco le hizo una seña con el hocico. _-Damas.-_ Advirtió a las chicas porque no iban a traer prenda alguna cuando volvieran a erguirse sobre sus dos piernas.

Los dos parecían realizar todo al unísono, era casi hipnotizante verlos, el pelaje empezaba a desaparecer, sus facciones a cambiar y cuando sus extremidades retornaban a su forma natural, Gajeel los pudo reconocer.

 _-¡Ustedes!-_ Todos lo miraron y Levy que tenía los ojos cerrados miró en dirección a donde habían estado los lobos y podía ver a quienes ahora compartían oficina con Gajeel.

 _-Hola jefe.-_ Saludó el rubio alegremente con una mano, porque con la otra estaba cubriéndose las partes, a su lado el otro chico hizo lo mismo.

 _-¿Los conoces?-_ Le preguntó el líder de la manada.

 _-Son Sting y Rogue, entraron hace poco a trabajar a la editorial.-_ Levy explicaba _.-Trabajan con Gajeel._

 _-Si, hola, yo soy Sting.-_ Se presentó el chico rubio de piel bronceada, que había sido el lobo de pelaje blanco.

 _-Rogue.-_ Simplemente dijo el moreno a su lado, cuya piel era mucho mas pálida, casi en contraste de lo oscuro que era en su forma lupina.

 _-¿Cómo...?-_ Dijo muy bajo Gajeel que solo su novia a su lado lo escuchaba. Los veía todos los días en el trabajo, estaban en el mismo espacio durante horas, los conocía desde que los había entrevistado por primera vez, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta?

 _-Gajeel, ¿por qué no nos dijiste nada?-_ Le preguntó el viejo.

 _-No sabía.-_ Se defendió.

 _-Después se quejan de mi.-_ Natsu le susurró a Lucy, quien solo rió cuando el aludido, tras escucharlo, los miró mal.

 _-Bueno, ahora eso no importa._ \- Makarov no dio pie a que empezaran las discusiones. _-¿Qué les parece caballeros si trasladamos esta conversación al interior de mi casa? Haré que mi nieto les preste algo de ropa. Por aquí por favor._

La ropa que Laxus les dio les quedaba holgada y los hacía ver pequeños, mas por lo incómodos que se los veía sentados en el sillón del living con todos los ojos sobre ellos y en cada movimiento que realizaban. Makarov empezó con las preguntas, a pesar de que ellos no pertenecían a la manada, él aún podía usar su poder de líder, aunque con un menor efecto, yademás su persuasión para sacarles las respuestas que quisiera.

 _-Antes que nada, ¿cómo hicieron para no ser detectados?-_ El viejo sostenía una taza de café, al igual que los dos chicos. La mayoría se mantenía de pie, y Natsu comía una porción de pastel que había sobrado.

 _-Mi novia-_ El rubio levantó la mano.- _, ella averiguó un hechizo para cubrirnos, así no pueden dar con nosotros.-_ Algunos intercambiaron miradas.

 _-¿Quién?_

 _-Yukino, es mi novia.-_ Respondía Sting.

 _-Pregunta quien nos persigue.-_ Le explicaba Rogue a su amigo. -F.A.C.E. _, dieron con nosotros, mataron a uno de nuestros amigos y tuvimos que huir.-_ Dijo con amargura antes de volver a beber de su taza.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y Sting continuó.

 _-Orga era un buen tipo, y lo descartaron como nada para llegar a nosotros_ \- Continuó tras dar una palmada en la espalda a su amigo para consolarlo.-, _a Rufus le llegaron rumores de que aquí en Magnolia había mas como nosotros y decidimos que este iba a ser nuestro destino._

 _-¿Tú novia es una bruja?-_ Le preguntó Lucy porque lo que había dicho le había quedado rondando y quería sacarse la duda.

 _-Si...-_ Hizo una mueca porque se dio cuenta que no debería haberlo dicho.

 _-Aquí en Magnolia hay un aquelarre, podemos hacer que su reina hable con ella.-_ Makarov vio su reacción y decidió que debía hacer que no tuvieran temor por la información que les dijeran.- _¿Saben el motivo de por qué los buscaban?-_ Volvió al tema principal.

 _-Porque nacimos así, y lo único que supimos fue de que había alguien detrás nuestro también.-_ Miró a Rogue como preguntándole si debía continuar. _-Creemos que la situación en esta ciudad es algo similar a lo que nos pasó en donde vivíamos._

 _-Y es así, supongo que vieron que aquí tenemos a tres como ustedes._ \- Los dos asintieron.- _Y si, es verdad que el consejo está en la ciudad, y la situación se ha complicado en el último tiempo._

 _-Sabíamos que no era seguro_ \- Rogue le respondía algo nervioso.-, _pero queríamos respuestas._

 _-¿Respuestas a qué?-_ Gajeel le preguntó, aún estaba bastante dolido en su orgullo por no percatarse de que quienes trabajaban con él eran hombres lobo, pero entendía sus razones, él también conocía el peligro de acercarse a la gente.

 _-Nuestros padres.-_ Dijo solo eso haciendo que tanto Wendy, Natsu y Gajeel les prestaran toda su atención, eran como ellos, huérfanos y ahora objetivo de un vampiro demente que los quería utilizar por su sangre.

Makarov decidió ponerlos al día de todo lo que sabían, no tenía sentido ocultarles información cuando estaban en peligro igual que ellos, y tras debatir hasta el amanecer les dio la bienvenida a la manada.

 _-Gracias a todos, y sentimos la intrusión.-_ El rubio se disculpó.

 _-Esto será solo temporal-_ Rogue le decía al líder.- _, esperemos que en cuanto todo esto se calme podamos volver a casa._

 _-Ni mierda, se van a quedar aquí_.- Gajeel largó, sorprendiendo a todos.

 _-Amor.-_ Levy le dijo muy bajo para calmarlo.

- _Es verdad, ni loco vuelvo a tener que hacer todo el trabajo de la editorial solo.-_ Protestó ante la mirada divertida de su novia. _  
_

* * *

A pesar de no gustarle para nada la idea Levy permaneció en el auto junto con Gray a unas cuadras del lugar, Gajeel no quería que ella los acompañara, pero al ser el vínculo con Jellal, en cuanto a la mañana siguiente este apareció en su casa, no hubo forma de no incluirla.

Estaban ocultos, esperando. Era extraño porque era una zona residencial, y sabían que no era de la preferencia de Totomaru, pero su auto estaba aquí, por lo que él también debía estarlo, porque podía ser un frívolo y apático personaje, pero ese vehículo significaba mas que su vida y dudaban que se alejara de este.

Habían revisado el perímetro, era una casa grande, deshabitada, no parecía tener custodia y todavía no habían visto a nadie entrar o salir de ella. Él se estaba impacientando, pero Juvia permanecía estoica a su lado, era la diferencia entre ellos, su amiga sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo y podía aguardar, él por el contrario tenía todos sus sentidos expectantes, agudizados para ante el menor indicio de que su ex compañero estuviera en este lugar reaccionar con rapidez.

Lo primero que escuchó fueron los ruidos de la puerta al abrirse, y Juvia que era quien tenía una mejor posición para poder ver de donde provenían, le confirmó su sospecha.

 _-Juvia lo ve, está ahí, solo.-_ Le decía muy bajo. _-Está cerrando la puerta, Juvia no cree que haya nadie mas adentro._

 _-¿Emboscada?-_ Le pregunta y ella le sonríe.

 _-Juvia lo distrae y Gajeel lo atrapa.-_ Dicho esto observó hacia el cielo que automáticamente comenzó a cubrirse de nubes oscuras, la lluvia no tardó en comenzar a caer, y Gajeel vio como Totomaru comenzó a apurarse para entrar a su auto y supo que era momento de actuar.

Su velocidad era mayor, mas porque el vampiro estaba distraído abriendo su auto para entrar, y fue cuando en un instante lo tomó del cuello, haciendo que su espalda golpee contra la puerta, cerrándola.

 _-Gajeel, qué sorpresa...-_ Le mostró una amplia sonrisa, levantó el rostro al cielo, permitiéndole sentir las gotas de agua sobre su rostro. _-Cortesía de Juvia, presumo._

 _-Hola Totomaru.-_ La chica se acercaba a ellos, la lluvia se había convertido en tormenta, pero ella mantenía ese control sobre el agua que hacía que pareciera que un paraguas la protegiera.

 _-Juvia.-_ Le sonrió el vampiro. _-¿A qué debo el agrado de su visita?-_ Les preguntó a ambos.

 _-¿Qué mierda haces en Magnolia?-_ Gajeel le dijo muy cerca de su rostro.

 _-Turismo._

 _-Juvia no cree que esa respuesta sea sincera, y Gajeel y Juvia te conocen hace demasiado tiempo.-_ Le decía ella tranquila.

 _-Me atraparon.-_ Levantaba las manos rindiéndose _.-Ahora puedes soltarme.-_ Gajeel aflojó un poco el agarre, pero no lo soltó.

 _-Dijiste que ibas a avisarme cualquier novedad.-_ Lo increpó el licántropo.- _¿Hay alguna novedad?_

 _-Nop.-_ Dijo alegremente pero su expresión cambió cuando Gajeel sacó un puñal de madera, cortesía de Levy. _\- Solo vine por el auto, es todo.-_ Los otros dos amigos intercambiaron miradas sin entenderlo.- _Argh, está bien, unos matones de mi padre me encontraron cuando vine de paso..._ -Al ver las caras de incredulidad de los otros dos, intentó explicarse.- _Alcancé a la cena del fin de semana anterior, porque la policía empezaba a sospechar, tuve que encantarla, fue horrible, la cabeza aún me duele, pero en fin, hui de la gente de mi viejo, pero este hizo lo impensado, mandó a robar mi auto._ \- Dijo indignado y Gajeel enarcó una ceja.- _¿Pueden creerlo? Quería que reconsiderara mi respuesta, pero metiéndose con mi bebé no iba a conseguir nada.-_ Acariciaba el vehículo.

Y entonces Gajeel empezó a analizar la información que Totomaru les estaba dando, y consideró las oportunidades que podían abrirse a partir de esto.- _Deberías haberme dicho._

 _-Pero ya lo saben, ¿en que cambia que te avisara antes?_ \- Se encogía de hombros, Gajeel al final lo soltaba y el vampiro empezaba a restregarse el cuello, pero mantenía el rostro lejos porque el licano aún lo apuntaba con la daga.

 _-Podría entregarte a las autoridades.-_ Le advertía.

 _-No te atreverías.-_ Lo miraba entrecerrando los ojos.

 _-Juvia piensa que deberíamos hacerlo.-_ Su amiga empezaba a seguirle el juego.

 _-Es verdad Juvs, pero creo que podemos hacer un arreglo que nos convenga a todos.-_ Sonreía con malicia y guardaba el arma en su bolsillo trasero.

 _-¿Qué quieren?_

 _-Tu padre te va a seguir molestando por siempre, y sabes que tu 'bebé' está en peligro si sigues desobedeciéndolo.-_ Gajeel fingía comprender su amor por el auto.

 _-Lo sé, pero no se si... un momento.-_ Lo miró suspicaz.

 _-Estás comprendiendo, tú nos ayudas, nosotros te ayudamos, y de esa forma no tendrás mas la sombra de tu padre persiguiéndote.-_ Empezó a explicarle su idea.

 _-No es tan fácil-_ Respondió sonando decepcionado, mientras se apoyaba en el vehículo.- _, él es fuerte._

 _-También la gente que está conmigo.-_ Infló el pecho para mostrarle que estaba confiado de sus amigos.

 _-Podría funcionar._ \- Empezaba a considerarlo.- _Pero no sé trabajar con personas que no conozco._

 _-Conoces a Juvia, y también a Gajeel.-_ La bruja interfería.

 _-Bien pensado, Juvia.-_ Sonrió y cruzándose de brazos se dirigió a Gajeel.- _Estoy adentro, pero con una condición, quiero que sea como en los viejos tiempos._

 _-¿Qué mierda quieres decir con eso?-_ Comenzaba a molestarse, y que Totomaru pusiera condiciones no ayudaba, no estaba en posición de negarse y no podía decidir por el resto, pero era una oportunidad única si querían tener alguna posibilidad de resolver esto.

 _-Quiero incluir a Sol y Aria._

* * *

 **Lo sé, tardé una eternidad en actualizar, no saben lo que me costó este cap, pero acá está, espero que les haya gustado. Les cuento que contando este quedan 5 capítulos de las historia, así que quédense ahí para saber como termina :)** _  
_

 **Y como sé que no va a llegar a las 200 reviews, vamos a hacerlo en 150, así que como ya alcanzamos ese número elijan y hago un one-shot de Gajeel y Levy, dejen en la review** **sobre que les gustaría leer y yo lo escribo.**

 **Y subí una nueva historia, se llama 'Cambio', y es otro fic de Gajevy.**

 **Gracias a las review de Crispy Silverquill, Shonenevolution, Hati-chan, L-Rosie y Jailys Sama, que respondí por mensajito.**

 **Wendy la rapidez para publicar se fue 7-7 espero que vuelva jeje y gracias por hacerme el aguante.**

 **Guest no voy a abandonar la historia, yo también soy de las lectoras que les gusta leer la historia hasta el final y no cuando quedan inconclusas, pero la inspiración hace que a veces se demore mas entre cada publicación, pero la voy a terminar, don't worry :)**

 **Un abrazo grande a todos, gracias por seguir la historia.**


	22. Answers

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y la portada a Rusky Boz.**

* * *

 _-¿Vives en esta pocilga?-_ El hijo de Porla pasaba un dedo sobre la superficie de madera que sobresalía del hogar a leña.

Gray no se inmutaba, solo se limitaba a mirar al frente aburrido. Habían decidido ir a hablar a su casa, mas bien él la había ofrecido, ya que no era seguro ir a lo de Gajeel, y era evidente que prefería no exponer a Juvia, mas allá de que ella fuera una vieja conocida del invitado en cuestión, pero después de que ella y Gajeel encontraran a Totomaru, debían conversar en algún lugar donde nadie pudiera molestarlos.

La tensión era palpable, nadie quería relajarse porque no confiaban en Totomaru, y por eso Gajeel permanecía de pie junto a la puerta de entrada, y también única salida del lugar.

Todos estaban en lo que parecía ser una especie de sala, ya que el espacio era compartido con el comedor y la cocina que parecía recién estrenada por la carencia de uso. Juvia estaba allí, preparando café para los que iban a tomarlo, manejándose con soltura y sabiendo donde buscar cada cosa, y Levy permanecía a su lado, cruzada de brazos apoyada en la encimera. Gray sin embargo se había sentado en un sofá, aunque su actitud era mas calma parecía de forma mas discreta vigilar los movimientos del otro vampiro, siendo quien estaba mas cerca.

 _-Y dicen que nuestra especie tiene clase, viendo donde vives parece que no fuera así._

Levy no había conocido la casa de Gray hasta esa noche, el lugar se veía bastante pulcro, un poco impersonal, ya que solo tenía algunos muebles y cero decoración, pero no coincidía con la opinión de Totomaru, con unos toques hogareños, que estaba segura Juvia se ocuparía de darle con el tiempo y permiso del dueño, sabía que el lugar podía llegar a verse acogedor.

 _-Veo que una pequeña charla para romper el hielo no funciona con ustedes... son muy aburridos._ \- Se daba vuelta frente al hogar para mirar a los otros cuatro entrelazando sus dedos y jugando con sus pulgares. _\- Bueno, díganme que debo saber._

 _-No es esa es la cuestión por la que estamos aquí, tú eres quien debe darnos información.-_ Gray hablaba buscando con la mirada a Juvia.

 _-Juvia cree que puedes saber mas que nosotros.-_ La peliazul le alcanzaba una taza de café a Levy quien le agradecía con la cabeza, otra a Gajeel y al ver que este no la tomaba, la dejaba sobre la mesa, y sosteniendo la suya se quedaba junto a la otra chica.

 _-¿Yo? Soy un simple peón, solo vine a Magnolia porque se llevaron a mi bebé y no podía permitir que le hagan daño, hace poco le arreglé el motor..._ \- Se encogía de hombros mirando al techo.

 _-Viniste dos veces en esta semana, tienes que saber mas de lo que quieres decirnos.-_ Gray le dijo sin mirarlo.

- _Creo que deben confiar mas en mi palabra si vamos a trabajar juntos.-_ Le respondía a todos.- _Mi padre insistió en que viniera y lo hice, luego decidí no verlo, por lo que al ver que no podía persuadirme, mandó a sus mascotas a robar mi auto._

 _-Entonces quieres decirnos que no sabes nada de sus planes...-_ Levy lo miraba incrédula, dejando pasar por alto el comentario ofensivo hacia los hombres lobo, y él le sonreía.

 _-Nop. Verás, mi padre no confía en nadie -_ Comenzaba a contarles. _-, siempre da información a medias y a distintas personas para que nadie sepa todo el plan completo, y como yo no estoy interesado en involucrarme, no me ha comentado mucho mas que lo que les dije en nuestro anterior encuentro._

 _-Juvia cree que algo mas tiene que haberte dicho como para intentar convencerte para que lo ayudes._

 _-Solo que Magnolia es el principio del plan, por eso es importante que tenga éxito aquí, algo así...-_ Le respondió.- _Por los viejos tiempos estoy dispuesto a hacerles el favor de conseguirles mas data._ \- Sonrió vilmente y Gajeel sentía la sangre hervir ante el descaro.

 _-Si fuera un favor no habría necesidad de involucrar a esas dos lacras.-_ Le espetó.

 _-Ocurrente elección de palabras.-_ Se rió.- _Si mal no recuerdo, contigo y la chica del clima formábamos parte del mismo grupo de lacras._

 _-No la llames así.-_ Gajeel le respondió reprimiendo un gruñido, y Levy pudo ver que Gray se ponía inquieto en su asiento, porque tampoco le gustaba como se refería a Juvia.

-¿ _O sea que tu puedes ponerle sobrenombres a todos y yo no?.-_ Soltó un bufido, restándole importancia a la amenaza.- _Te conozco, piensas que porque eres mas grande eres mas sabio, pero sigues siendo el mismo terco de siempre que no le gusta llamar a la gente por su nombre, pulgoso._

A Levy el comentario le causó gracia, y tuvo que reprimir una risa, ya que era verdad que a veces Gajeel se comportaba de forma infantil, y tendía a ponerle motes a cualquiera hasta que se ganaran su confianza como para comenzar a llamarlos por su nombre, e incluso con el tiempo de todos modos los seguía llamando por apodos, aunque en vez de para mostrar distancia lo hacía como señal de afecto.

 _-¿Ves? A mi futura mujer le causó gracia.-_ Sonreía felíz señalando a Levy, quien se puso pálida porque conocía como iba a reaccionar su pareja ante las palabras dichas por Totomaru.

 _-Futura qué...?-_ Gray los miró confundido y Juvia abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- _Y una mierda, ya lo hablamos una vez y lo voy a volver a repetir. ¡Levy- es- mía!.-_ Le gritó dando tres pasos hacía él en forma amenazante, y su novia se apresuró a ir a su lado a contenerlo, antes que la situación se les fuera de las manos y terminaran en una disputa, destruyendo la casa de Gray.

- _Y yo te dije que un poco de competencia nunca viene mal.-_ Levantaba las manos haciéndose el desentendido. _-Ahora estaré mas tiempo con ustedes, quien dice no puedo robártela._ \- Le guiñó el ojo y Gajeel le gruñó.

 _-¿Qué les parece si nos tranquilizamos?_ \- Levy le dirigió una dura mirada a Totomaru y luego hizo lo mismo con Gajeel para pedirle que mantuviera la cal no era prudente, ni beneficiaba a nadie que empezaran una pelea absurda, él asintió, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura, solo ella lograba mantenerlo a raya y no quería que se alejara.

Juvia quien también entendía que si su mejor amigo perdía los estribos no iban a conseguir nada decidió intervenir. _\- Bueno, Juvia se pregunta como planea Totomaru ponerse en contacto con Sol y Aria.-_ Desvió el tema para volver a captar la atención del vampiro.

- _Eso es algo complicado, creo saber donde está parando Sol en Oak town-_ Se tomaba el mentón pensando.- _, y tengo entendido que él si puede ubicar a Aria, así que yo empezaría por ahí, necesitaré ayuda, y tengo una idea en mente de quien puede ser mi compañera de viaje.-_ Le sonrió a Levy, provocando que Gajeel.

Por supuesto eso fue el detonador de la ira del licántropo, tanto que fue necesario que su amigo también ayude a contenerlo, mientras Totomaru solo permanecía de pie, apoyando un codo en el marco del hogar de leña, divertido tras haber logrado hacer reaccionar al hombre, y Juvia resolvió por los presentes que lo mejor era que fuera ella quien acompañar a de regreso a Oak town al vampiro, Gray se ofreció a acompañarla y ella se opuso, asegurándole que estaría bien, ya que sabía como manejar a sus ex compañeros de banda y aunque no le sería tan simple encontrar el tiempo para esa escapada, pediría un par de días en el trabajo fingiendo estar enferma, algo extraño en realidad para la chica ya que desde niña, acostumbrada a los cambios constantes de clima provocados por ella misma era inmune siquiera a resfriarse. A pesar de haber armado una idea de como proceder, todo debía ser previamente consultado con la reina del aquelarre.

 _-¿Es seguro?-_ Consultaba Kagura.

Se habían reunido en un café cercano a la editorial, no podían permitirse ser indiscretas, pero un lugar público ofrecía mayor seguridad. Tras salir del trabajo Erza con Levy fueron quienes llegaron primero porque les quedaba mas cerca, Lucy las esperaba allí, hasta que se completó el grupo cuando arribaron Juvia y Kagura.

 _-Si tanto Juvia como Gajeel creen que nos servirá involucrarnos con este tipo yo considero que si. No hay mucho que tengamos que perder.-_ Lucy le respondía.

 _-No lo sé, no me gust_ a -Erza intervenía.-, _vinimos con Levy conversando sobre esto y no creo que este tipo sea de fiar._

 _-Juvia lo conoce, no lo es. Tenemos a favor que a él no le agrada su padre, y haría lo que sea para hacerle la contra._ \- Les comentaba a las demás, tras dejar su taza de té en la mesa.- _Pero Juvia cree que también tratará de sacar ventaja de la situación._

 _-Ese es mi mayor temor.-_ Levy pensaba igual que Juvia y sabía que debían comentarle sus sospechas a Erza, para que ella aprobara la decisión improvisada que habían tomado de aliarse con Totomaru y además involucrar a dos tipos que no conocían, de los cuales no sabia que esperar.- _Por eso debemos ser inteligentes, si hace algo raro hay que anticiparse a sus movimientos y mantenerlo vigilado, porque..._

 _-Es cierto, también es cierto que es la única opción que tenemos para salir de este callejón sin salida._ \- La pelirroja la detuvo.- _Y no tenemos tanta gente para que estén siguiendo a este tipo, por lo que debemos confiar en que Juvia sabrá arreglárselas.-_ Puso una mano sobre el hombro de la mencionada.- _Juvia, irás con Kagura y ella te equipará como para que puedas defenderte de ser necesario.-_ La chica asintió y Erza chequeó la hora en su celular.- _Las demás debemos enfocarnos en las tareas que tenemos asignadas, no hay tiempo que perder.-_ Sacaba su billetera del bolso que había llevado y dejaba sobre la mesa dinero que cubría lo que había consumido y un poco mas.- _Yo debo irme, cualquier cosa llámenme a mi o a Kinana y ella se pondrá en contacto conmigo. Chau, chicas.-_ Y tras despedirse se levantó de su asiento y salió del lugar.

- _Me fascina como todo lo que sugiero es descartado en el momento que deja mi boca.-_ Se quejaba Levy.

 _-Erza está bajo mucho estrés, no es que no confiemos en tu criterio-_ Kagura le explicaba.- _, tu opinión si importa._

 _-Y si es por Juvia, Levy no debe preocuparse, Juvia_ _puede cuidarse a si misma.-_ La mejor amiga de su novio, a quien le gustaba considerar su cuñada, le sonreía para calmar su malestar.

 _-Y cualquier cosa nos tendrás a nosotras de respaldo.-_ Lucy abrazaba a Juvia para luego con Kagura comenzar a explicarle algunas técnicas y formas de defensa que tanto Levy como ella conocían y quedaron en que la rubia las acompañaría para ayudar en lo que pudiera a la nueva integrante del aquelarre, sino tenían en cuenta que todavía debían convencer a la pareja de uno de los hombres lobo que habían conocido en la fiesta del fin de semana anterior para que se les uniera. De ser así tendrían una nueva hermana en sus filas.

Levy no podía acompañarlas porque debía volver a la casa que compartía temporalmente con Gajeel. Había dedicado parte de la noche anterior a acomodar los libros en la sala, porque su novio no le había permitido salir durante esas horas a llevarlos a su antiguo departamento. Tuvieron una fuerte discusión porque había sugerido que durante el tiempo que Lily estuviera en Magnolia, ella podía llevar a su departamento parte de la colección del aquelarre que había sobrevivido al incendio, y así no ocupar tanto lugar, pero eso implicaba que ella también debía irse, ya que debía cuidar de todo el material de lectura que tantos años llevó conseguir. No se lo había comentado a Erza porque sabía que se negaría rotundamente y la realidad fue que comentárselo a Gajeel había sido peor, por lo que ahora había pilas de libros en el living, y aún mas para acomodar cuando volviera, porque quería desocupar la habitación así Lily pudiera quedarse allí con todas las comodidades posibles, mas allá de que su novio le había dicho que a su amigo no le molestaría, Levy quería que estuviera tan cómodo como ella lo había estado cuando él los recibió en su casa.

Pero no esperaba encontrárselo para cuando llegara, la idea inicial había sido salir antes del trabajo y dados los últimos acontecimientos tuvo que esperar a terminar la jornada laboral y así poder reunirse a conversar con las demás mujeres.

Lo supo porque reconoció a la camioneta de Lily que estaba estacionada frente a la casa, y en cuanto abrió la puerta se los encontró a este y su novio tomando unas cervezas.

 _-Levy, no te esperábamos tan temprano.-_ Lily la saludaba sorprendido, poniéndose de pie y yendo a abrazarla, levantándola con facilidad haciendo reír tanto a ella como a Gajeel, ya que él era incluso mas alto y corpulento que su pareja, y Levy parecía mas pequeña junto al hombre.

 _-Lily, tanto tiempo, espero que te hayan recibido bien._ \- Miraba a su novio, cuando Lily la volvía dejar en el suelo, y se dirigía hacía su pareja dándole un beso rápido en los labios.- _¿Hace mucho llegaste?-_ Le preguntó al hombre.

 _-No, llegó hace unos quince minutos._

 _-¿Solo le ofreciste cerveza?_ \- Su novio asintió y ella negó con la cabeza.- _¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? ¿Tienes hambre?_ \- Le preguntaba al recién llegado.

 _-Algo, pero fue un viaje tranquilo, la cerveza venía bien._

 _-¿Preparo algo?-_ Le consultó Levy a los dos hombres.

- _No, no te preocupes, tu recién vienes de trabajar.-_ Se apuraba para que ella no se molestara en ponerse a cocinar.- _Podemos pedir algo._

 _-Tengo una mejor idea.-_ Intervino Gajeel.- _Puedo preparar algo yo._

 _-No quiero morir tan pronto._ \- Respondía asustado Lily, y Levy reía ante su cara de horror.

 _-No te preocupes-_ Se acercaba a Gajeel abrazándolo de la cintura.- _, en el tiempo que tuve que lidiar con el yeso por mi fractura, pude enseñarle un par de recetas y debo admitir que sus pizzas son excelentes-_ Lo miraba con orgullo.-, _hasta me hizo ganar un kilo o dos_.- Se reía Levy.

 _-Estás perfecta, enana._ \- La besaba en la cabeza.

- _Voy a pretender que te creo, pero voy a terminar rodando si cocinas solo a base de harinas_.- Bromeaba y Gajeel la abrazaba.

- _Yo me ocuparé de hacerte ejercitar..._ \- La abrazaba mas fuerte, y mordisqueaba suave en la marca que tenía en el cuello y ella se movía porque sabía lo que sucedería si dejaba que comenzara a besarla de esa forma.

 _-Gajeel tenemos compañía.-_ Lo regañaba.

 _-Es un hombre grande, y espero tenga el sueño pesado...-_ Levy ponía los ojos en blanco divertida.

 _-Creo que debí quedarme en lo de Juvia._

 _-No le hagas caso, Lily._ \- Le daba unas palmaditas en la mejilla al Gajeel.- _Ahora tú, deja de espantar a las visitas._

 _-Yo solo le estaba advirtiendo.-_ La abrazaba un poco mas fuerte, para luego ir a la cocina. _\- Y tú, preparate para la mejor cena de tu vida._ \- Lo señalaba chasqueando la lengua.

 _\- Eso tengo que verlo._

Y aunque quien prepararía la comida sería Gajeel los otros dos se quedaron junto a él, porque su amigo hacía mención a que el viaje había valido la pena por el espectáculo que estaba presenciando, ya que ni en sus mas locos sueños, tras años de intentos frustrados de enseñarle algo de cocina básica al niño que había encontrado vagando por las calles convertido en lobo, verlo ahora convertido en un hombre felíz y capaz de hacer lo que nunca creyó posible lo hacía sentirse tan dichoso, que no sabía como expresarlo.

 _-Gracias, Levy._ \- Le dijo a la peliazul.

 _-No tienes nada que agradecer, solo lo ayudé a que supiera un par de recetas-_ Trataba de quitarle el peso al asunto.-, _para que varíe un poco la dieta._

 _-No solo eso-_ Sonreía y miraba como Gajeel preparaba las cosas.- _, es que nunca lo vi tan felíz, y todo esto es por ti. Realmente el amor puede hacer cosas maravillosas._ \- Levy no supo como responder, porque calor subió a sus mejillas, pero la intervención de su novio la salvó de decir alguna incoherencia por los nervios.

 _-¿Saben que puedo escucharlos, no?-_ Les decía mientras metía la primera de las dos pizzeras en el horno.

- _Quería que me escuches.-_ Le retrucaba Lily.

 _-Si, seguro, solo porque no estabas hablando mal de mi.-_ Bromeaba con su amigo.

- _¿Eso es lo que crees?_ \- Lo observaba divertido.- _¿Quién iba a decir que el gran tú admitiría que tiene sentimientos?_

 _-No te pases, viejo. Solo fue complicado encontrar a alguien que estuviera hecha para el gran yo, como tú dices.-_ Sonrió envolviendo los hombros de Levy, haciéndola sonrojar aún mas.

- _Eso o alguien que sepa devolverte tus ironías y posea una tolerancia sobrehumana para tu carácter._

 _-Muy gracioso.-_ Gajeel hizo una mueca, pero el que Levy soltara una risita contagiosa que hiciera a los dos hombres reír, hizo que no le importara que se mofaran de él.

Así comenzó la noche, como cuando ellos habían ido a Oak town, las conversaciones viraban hacia distintos temas, y parecía que Lily tenía un sinfín de anécdotas de la juventud de Gajeel, y Levy disfrutaba de escucharlas, pero a pesar de que quien había criado a su novio siempre la hizo sentir incluida, esta vez era distinto, ahora realmente formaba parte de esta familia que ellos habían armado, y era un sentimiento que la hacía sentir una calidez que nunca había experimentado.

Lamentablemente el motivo de la visita de Lily no eran vacaciones. Makarov estaba pidiendo toda la ayuda posible porque el enemigo era uno del cuál no sabían que esperarse, y Gajeel solo conocía a quien lo había rescatado cuando perdió a su padre. Y tratar la razón por la que estaba en la ciudad era un tema que no se podía evadir, así que intentaron contarle todo lo que había acontecido en los últimos meses, lo que habían podido averiguar, los ataques sufridos y la última novedad.

 _-No veo como esto los beneficia en algo.-_ El amigo de Gajeel se cruzaba de brazos, algo reacio a aceptar como positivo la noticia de que se trabajarían directamente con el hijo de a quien se enfrentaban. _-Nunca me gustó que te juntaras con ese grupete, y todavía recuerdo que Juvia en mas de una oportunidad los salvó de la policía. Eres tan necio si piensas que tratando con esta gente de nuevo puedes lograr algo._

 _-Es distinto, ahora soy...-_ Gajeel tomaba la misma actitud y cruzando los brazos se mostraba seguro.

 _-Mas estúpido.-_ Terminó por él la frase.- _Antes podía justificarlo con que eras un adolescente, insensato y descuidado, que quería revelarse contra lo que sea que consideraras que no era de tu agrado, pero ahora, no tiene sentido arriesgarse de esta forma. Y no entiendo como es que tu lo apoyas._ \- Le dijo a Levy esta vez.

 _-No importa si yo lo apruebo o no, o si me parece sensato, o si fue precipitado.-_ Levy por primera vez desde que conocía a Lily le respondía cortante. _\- La decisión no depende solo de nosotros, temo que hay mas en juego de lo que pensamos y si hay que arriesgarse en tratar con Totomaru y los demás para obtener resultados lo haré, no porque reciba la orden de hacerlo, sino porque confió en Gajeel y lo apoyo en esto-_ Le tomaba la mano debajo de la mesa y lo miraba a los ojos.- _, porque si él cree que esto servirá, se que así será o de lo contrario yo sería la primera en oponerme._

 _-Bien, no sé como responder a alguien que está tan segura de lo que afirma.-_ Levantó su vaso hacia ella.- _Yo todavía tengo mis dudas, pero si tú crees que esto servirá, yo estoy contigo._

 _-¿Y yo?-_ Protestaba Gajeel.

- _Tú sigues siendo un idiota, al menos ella parece ser lo suficientemente inteligente para cubrir tu cuota, muchacho.-_ Su amigo solo puso los ojos en blanco y Levy sonrió, ya el momento de tensión había pasado.- _Y entonces, ¿cuándo irá Juvia a Oak town?_

* * *

Tras excusarse del trabajo ese mismo martes por la mañana, Juvia había realizado el viaje de 6 horas hacía la ciudad de la que se había mudado hacía unos meses. Gajeel sabía que su mejor amiga se sentía algo nerviosa, porque tras años de no verlos debería volver a encarar a estos sujetos que había dejado en el pasado donde hubiese preferido que quedaran, igual que quien quería reunirlos. Toda la situación le daba mala vibra, sobre todo porque Levy no había querido quedarse en su casa y estaba reunida con ellos, eso significaba que también debía cuidarla, porque sabía que podía esperarse de Totomaru, Sol y Aria, él había sido igual que ellos hasta hacía un tiempo, quería creer que había cambiado, pero recordando lo que podían hacer el pelo en su nuca se crispaba por tan solo estar en la misma lugar con ellos y sabía que Juvia estaba sintiendo lo mismo.

Los años pasaron para todos, Sol aún se veía igual que lo recordaba, altivo y siempre pretendiendo ser grandilocuente, Aria sin embargo parecía haber crecido y ahora era incluso mas robusto y grande que Gajeel, pero aún seguía siendo un llorón, tanto que se emocionó al verlo, y por lo que supo luego, había reaccionado igual con Juvia.

Si querían que realmente todo funcionara, debían ser mas listos, por eso había ido con la intención de no generar una hostilidad innecesaria. Ni siquiera se habían reunido en lo de Gray, habían optado por un lugar apartado cercano al río Hargeon, Levy condujo su auto yendo con Gajeel y Gray fue en el suyo con Juvia y a diferencia de la anterior vez agregaron a Natsu al grupo, lo que no había sido del todo razonable, su actitud tan vivaz resultaba amenazante para sus nuevos 'socios'.

 _-No me gusta, que se vaya.-_ Totomaru miraba mal al pelirrosa que le gruñía en respuesta, haciendo que el vampiro le siseara frunciendo el ceño con tanto desprecio que el tatuaje de su rostro se deformaba.

Desde el momento que se habían visto, sin siquiera mediar palabra no se habían caído bien, eso que su amigo era alguien excesivamente sociable, pero también aunque Natsu no fuera muy avispado, tenía una intuición que le hacía saber si alguien era o no digno de confianza, era como si su cerebro reconociera si lo querían engañar, y todo, desde los gestos, ropa y sobre todo la mirada, hacían que Natsu detestara al hijo de Porla, y lo peor era que parecía recíproco.

 _-Yo no voy a ningún lado.-_ Hablaba en forma pausada, por el esfuerzo que le requería evitar cualquier transformación que lo dejara en evidencia. Por lo que había dicho Totomaru el desconocía que el tipo particular de licántropo que buscaba su padre era como Gajeel o Natsu, y que el primero se involucrara ya era muy arriesgado, que el segundo lo hiciera era totalmente irresponsable y no siendo la primera vez que hacían algo descabellado, habían omitido comentarlo a sus superiores, y Levy le había advertido al novio de su amiga que debía comportarse y él había dicho que lo intentaría, pero no prometió nada.

 _-Dejame remarcar que es a mi a quien necesitan.-_ Le sonreía con aires de superioridad, haciendo rabiar a su amigo, quien empezaba a hiperventilar.

 _-¡Ya basta los dos!-_ Gajeel intentaba actuar como mediador.- _No vinimos aquí ni a pelear_ \- Le decía al vampiro.-, _tampoco a fraternizar-_ Se dirigía a Natsu , quien solo hacía una mueca de fastidio y se quedaba mirando hacia otro lado.- _, vinimos para entre todos resolver un problema en común.-_ Levy observaba como manejaba la situación su novio, y le agradaba ver lo sagaz que demostraba ser ante la posible pelea que podía desatarse. _-Por lo que les recomiendo que nos centremos en eso y no en medir quien la tiene mas larga.-_ Y suspiraba resignada viendo que volvía a ser el mismo de siempre.

 _-No hay tiempo para perder, porque no es recomendable que nos vean juntos.-_ Lo interrumpió y se acercó para quedarse de pie junto a él. _-Así que será una reunión muy breve._

 _-¿Dime que ordenas?-_ Le sonreía Totomaru.- _Yo haré lo que tú me pidas._

Entonces Gajeel comenzó a hiperventilar y ella colocó una mano sobre su muñeca para pedirle que se relaje, ella sabía como debía actuar, tenía un aquelarre y una manada que dependían de las decisiones y planes que se trazaran esa noche y ella siempre había sido buena armando estrategias.

 _-Ahora que tienes a todo tu equipo, ¿cómo planeas acercarte a tu padre?_

 _-Comúnmente él viene a mí.-_ Dudaba al ver la mirada escéptica que le dedicaba Levy.- _Se donde intentar encontrarlo, no conozco donde se esconde, aunque si me paseo por el lugar donde nos juntamos la última vez, tal vez alguno de sus 'empleados' me vea y él sepa que estoy buscándolo._

 _-¿Ese es tu gran plan?-_ Gray le respondió con desdén. _-Pasearte como un imbécil hasta que los guardias de papi te vean._

 _-No,no,no,no-_ Sol se metía en la conversación. _-, no podemos sumarnos a una empresa donde nos traten tan hostilmente._

 _-Sol, ¿no?-_ Le preguntó Gray.

 _-Mounsier Sol para ti._

 _-Yo te diré como se me antoje.-_ Como un acto reflejo se sacaba la camisa que llevaba dispuesto a pelear, Juvia lo tomaba de un brazo.

 _-Sol, Juvia no cree conveniente que peleemos en vano, aunque tú debes admitir que el plan es algo... tonto._

 _-Por favor no discutan-_ Aria le decía a su amigo con sus ojos violeta algo vidriosos, haciendo que el otro vampiro inspirara hondo para denotar su fastidio. _-, es tan agradable reunirnos después de tanto tiempo, que no quiero que se arruine por una cosa tan absurda._

Levy los ignoró a todos y se centró en Totomaru. _-Simple o no-_ Prefirió usar esa palabra.- _, tu plan, ¿crees que funcione?_

 _-Antes llamaba su atención de esa forma. Soy un error genético que no salió como él planeaba-_ Se encogía de hombros.- _, sin embargo soy su único error genético, y mi padre es un tipo muy viejo, de costumbres y rutinas, y hay cosas que con el tiempo no cambian. Iré al hotel donde me citó, si él consideró a ese lugar como seguro, es porque debe tener a alguien trabajando allí._

 _-Está bien.-_ Asintió y buscó en el morral que llevaba con ella sacando tres celulares. _\- Entonces yo confiaré en ti.-_ Iba a acercarse, Gajeel la detuvo pero ella se soltó y siguió avanzando. _-Tomen.-_ Les dijo arrojándole un celular a cada uno de los otros dos y enfrentando a Totomaru comenzó a explicarles. _-Son liberados, nosotros no los llamaremos para no levantar sospechas y ante cualquier cosa que pudiera llegar a surgir, los teléfonos que están agendados como de emergencia son para contactar con alguno de nosotros._

 _-Dime cuál es el del imbécil de allí así evito llamarlo.-_ Totomaru miraba a Natsu, quien le sonreía enardecido como desafiándolo a que volviera a insultarlo.

 _-El de Natsu es el de Bomberos-_ Continuaba explicándole para no estirar la charla.- , _Gajeel de Policía, Emergencias Medicas Juvia y Defensa Civil Gray, y..._

 _-¿El tuyo?_ \- Le dijo enarcando una ceja.

 _-A eso iba, el mío es Llamada a su cargo._ \- Le respondió evitando mirar a sus espaldas donde sabía vería a su novio molesto por el flirteo constante.

- _Es el único que me interesaba._

 _-Antes de que pregunten, si, tienen rastreadores, por su seguridad y la nuestra. No llamen a menos que sea necesario, no destruyan los celulares o intenten sacarle el rastreador porque lo sabremos..._

 _-¿Por qué deberíamos hacer lo que tú nos ordenas?-_ Sol entrecerró los ojos mirando el móvil en sus manos y luego a ella.

 _-¡Callate, Sol!-_ Totomaru lo retó y luego volvió a mirar a Levy, quien asintió agradeciéndole.- _Continúa._

 _-Creo que eso es todo. Espero que tu plan funcione, eres nuestra última esperanza.-_ Dicho eso le puso el celular en su mano derecha junto con un papel. El vampiro lo miró sin entender, no haciendo mención alguna.

 _-No fallaré. Me gustan los desafíos y el premio es por demás tentador.-_ Se puso serio cuando Gajeel se acercó a los dos y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Levy quien se inclinó hacia él.- _Nos mantendremos en contacto._

De esa forma se despidieron y cada uno se marchó en el vehículo en el que se habían acercado al sitio.

Por mas que Levy le dijera que confiaría no era cierto, Gajeel le había contado varias cosas que podrían quitar el sueño a mas de una persona, sabía lo frío que podía llegar a ser Sol y la crueldad con la que Aria actuaba, y aconsejándole que solo le diera esa tarea a Totomaru, pensando en aprovecharse de su orgullo, ya que entendía que él hacerlo sentir especial y mas importante que el resto les jugaría a favor, y por eso le había pasado a el papel con solo un nombre: Crawford Theme.

Ni Mest infiltrado en el consejo, ni la gente que investigaba para Jellal o para el padre de Cana habían conseguido nada y Levy aún lo sentía como una espiga clavada molestándola a cada paso que daba. El ex doctor del consejo tenía información que no figuraba en el informe que Erza le había dado y que su abuela no había conseguido sobre la desaparición de sus padres y que ahora ella necesitaba para superar su pasado y enfocarse en su futuro.

Ahora esa espiga parecía haberse hecho mas grande y había tenido que bautizarla y Totomaru Porla había sido el nombre. La llamaba a diario, consultando cualquier estupidez que se le ocurría, y Levy debía recordarse que cuando consiguieran lo que querían todo esto acabaría, de todas formas terminó por amenazarlo para que dejara de llamarla a menos que fuera expresamente necesario, y lo consiguió, aunque los llamados terminaron convirtiéndose en mensajes, igual de inútiles. Juvia era a quien contactaban los otros dos, parecía que sus socios preferían no hablar con ninguno de los hombres, eso no importaba porque el plan que había sonado absurdo en un principio había funcionado y a raíz de eso los mensajes habían cesado tras el que con unas cuantas palabras confirmaba que había tenido razón: _'Te dije que vendría a mi.'_ , había escrito el vampiro, y a pesar de que la ansiedad la carcomía por responderle pidiendo que le dijera mas, hizo de tripas corazón y sacó paciencia que no sabía que tenía.

En paralelo nadie había conseguido nada, estaban totalmente estancados, y mientras que no pudieran volver a juntarse no sabrían mas de lo que ya conocían, hasta que un día de semana durante el almuerzo su teléfono comenzó a sonar, Gajeel la observó dejando su comida sobre el escritorio, agudizando su oído para escuchar, ella dejando de comer atendió el llamado.

 _-Hola.-_ Respondió tensa como cada vez que aparecía Número Privado en la pantalla y esta vez al escuchar la voz del otro lado de la línea no pudo relajarse.

 _-Hola, preciosa.-_ Escuchó decir del otro lado.

 _-Totomaru._

 _-Un poco mas de calidez no vendría mal, soy un tipo de sangre fría-_ Sonaba divertido.- _, por eso si quieres te dejo que me digas por algún nombre mas cariñoso._

 _-¿Qué quieres?-_ Detestaba cuando empezaba a hablarle así.

 _-Tengo un obsequio para ti._

 _-Te dije que no me llamaras para molestar cuando estés aburrido._

 _-Hey, no te enojes, bonita. Este es el que tú me encargaste.-_ Fingía ponerse triste y Levy estaba por responderle mal cuando entendió a lo que se refería.

 _-¿Lo encontraste?_

 _-Aja, y aunque adoro hablar contigo, me escapé para poder hacerlo-_ Se reía _.-, así que no tengo tanto tiempo ahora. Esta noche donde te parece hacer la transacción._

 _-En el mismo lugar que la otra vez.-_ Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

 _-Hecho, te veo a las diez. Ponte algo lindo._

 _-Eres un imbécil.-_ Le respondió y escuchó como se reía antes de colgar el llamado.

Totomaru había conseguido dar con el doctor Theme, ella estaba segura que estaba en la ciudad y ahora sus sospechas se confirmaban, tenía tantas preguntas por hacerle, obtendría las respuestas sin importarle como. Se levantó para ir a hablar con Erza, olvidándose por completo que Gajeel estaba con ella.

 _-No me gusta como te habla._

 _-Eh..._ -La hizo detenerse para pensar en lo que le había dicho y al entender se dirigió hacia él. _-No tiene porque gustarte, a mi tampoco me gusta pero no le doy importancia._

- _Debería, estás conmigo y lo dejas que te hable como se le da la gana._ \- No era la primera escena de celos que tenía que soportar, y de igual forma no era como si ella provocara al vampiro, era lo mas cortante que podía, y aún sabiendo que podía sacar mas provecho de la situación sino pusiera tanta distancia, lo evitaba.

- _No vamos a discutir eso ahora, si, estoy contigo, y no, no le dejo que me hable como quiera._ \- Se puso de pie para salir de la oficina.- _Yo sé lo que quiero en mi vida y no tengo que buscar mas, porque tú eres lo que quiero, yo te elegí, y lo haría una y mil veces. Piensa en eso y deja de actuar como si Totomaru podría competir contra ti.-_ Salió de la oficina y se fue a hablar con Erza, y Gajeel se quedó sentado mirando hacia el sitio donde su pareja se había ido, el torbellino de emociones que lo inundó era abrumador, y todas sus inseguridades se evaporaron tan pronto como asimiló lo que ella le había dicho.

Se pertenecían el uno al otro, y por eso confiaba en ella.

* * *

Era casi medianoche y aún estaban esperando a Totomaru. En esta ocasión solo habían ido ella junto a Gajeel y Gray, y todos ya estaban impacientes. Levy intentó contactarse con él, dejando a un lado la cautela que había debido conservar, no pudo hacerlo. Estaban por irse cuando escucharon el ruido de un motor de alta cilindrada acercarse, se relajaron a medias cuando reconocieron el auto del otro vampiro.

Por la alta velocidad con la que conducía fue bastante ruidoso al frenar, la anterior vez había sido igual por lo que no les llamó la atención y no tardaron mucho en verlo descender solo del vehículo.

- _Wow, luces hermosa.-_ Lo primero que hizo fue alagar a la chica en cuanto la vio.

 _-Llegas tarde.-_ Le espetó Gajeel ignorando su comentario.

 _-Agradezcan que vine, la misión que me encargó mi querida Levy requirió mas tiempo del que pensaba.-_ Se apoyó en su auto mostrándose agotado _.- Además tuve que evitar que Sol y Aria se enteraran, los pude meter a ellos también, Sol está contento que tiene tanta comida gratis._ \- Se reía

 _-¿Lo tienes?- Levy le preguntó._

 _-Tranquila, ¿tan importante es que no te interesa saber que información conseguí?-_ Se cruzaba de brazos divertido al ver la ansiedad de la chica.

 _-Esperamos dos horas, estábamos por irnos.-_ Gray que estaba sentado sobre el capó de su auto le respondió. _-Así que disculpanos si te pedimos mas prisa en tus respuestas.-_ Le dijo con ironía.

- _Disculpas aceptadas._ \- Gray lo ignoró.- _No conseguí mucho, mi padre aún no quiere decirme todo el plan, igual conseguí estas dos direcciones.-_ Le pasaba un papel a Levy. _\- Va cambiando de ubicación para no quedarse mucho tiempo en un sitio, tiene a dos putas que se piensan que pueden ordenarme, soy el hijo de su jefe y estas porque tienen tremendos pares de tetas piensan que pueden darme órdenes._

 _-Las conocemos._ \- Levy sentía la herida en su pecho recordando su encuentro con Minerva. _-No te fíes de ellas, son dos harpías._

 _-¿Fiarme? Son dos locas, bueno la pelirroja lo es mas, la otra se la pasa siguiéndome, las detesto._

 _-¿Y tu padre?- Gajeel volvía al tema principal._

 _-También está loco, eso yo ya lo sabía.-_ Daba vuelta los ojos.- _Tiene un complejo de reina de belleza.-_ Los otros tres lo miraron sin entender _.-Si, ustedes saben-_ Ahuecó la mano y saludó lentamente. _-:"Paz mundial" y toda esa mierda, está demente._

 _-Entonces a eso se refería con lo de que Magnolia era solo el comienzo, intentá que te diga mas.-_ Levy le pidió.

 _-Como si fuera tan fácil.-_ Resopló y se puso los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo.- _¿Ahora quieres ver tu regalo o no?-_ Cuando ella asintió, el abrió la puerta del asiento del conductor, para abrir la del portaequipaje, los cuatro miraron al baúl viendo al doctor Crawford inconsciente, atado de pies y manos. _-No tuve tiempo para envolverlo, pero le puse un moño.-_ Señalaba a la soga sonriente.

Entre Gajeel y Gray pusieron al hombre en la cajuela del auto de este último, se despidieron de Totomaru, quien les dijo que llamaría si averiguaba las otras direcciones.

Condujeron hacia un desarmadero en el límite de la ciudad, allí los estarían esperando Kagura y Mira, como esta se había ocupado de borrarle la memoria al doctor, sería quien intentaría traer algunos de los recuerdos eliminados o sino obligarlo a decir lo que sabía, si los métodos empleados por la mano derecha de la reina del aquelarre no funcionaban, y viendo que la morocha de flequillo había traído su katana, no creía que fuera necesario, ese iba a ser su herramienta de tortura, aunque había una mesa que tenía variada cantidad de estas e incluía las armas que comúnmente usaban a modo defensivo.

Los dos hombres lo sujetaron a una silla y Levy fue quien le lanzó un balde de agua fría para despertarlo.

 _-¡Que...-_ Empezó a toser y luego observó a su alrededor.- _El hijo del señor... ¿dónde... Oh, ya entiendo._ \- Sonrió negando. _-¿Dónde estoy?-_ Observó a las cinco personas frente a él. _-Así que después de todo el chico era un traidor. ¿Ustedes quienes son?-_ Se mantenía tranquilo y los miró analizándolos, deteniéndose en Levy. _-A ti te conozco, tienes el cabello de tu padre._

 _-Esta conversación ya la tuvimos._ \- Levy se dirigió a la mujer del cabello albino.- _Mira, haz lo tuyo._

La mujer vampiro se puso frente al viejo que se mostró obnubilado por la belleza de la mujer y cuando fijó su mirada en ella empezó a temblar del miedo. Mira no emitió palabra, solo se concentró en él y lo sostuvo por ambos hombros clavando sus uñas perfectamente manicuradas traspasando la tela de su ropa y la piel, la actitud de la chica hizo que todos guardaran silencio, aunque el recaudo que guardaban fue reemplazado por asco cuando el doctor se orinó del miedo.

 _-Todo suyo.-_ Su sonrisa vil, se transformó en una dulce cuando se dio vuelta hacia los demás.

Kagura avanzó hacia el sujeto con total tranquilidad, y sin desenvainar su espada, utilizando el mango hizo que el hombre levantara su mentón para que la mirara a los ojos y comenzó a preguntar.

 _-¿Sabes quienes somos?-_ El hombre intentó escupirla, ella fue mas rápida y lo golpeó en el rostro con la espada, haciendo que su cara se volteara, y terminara escupiendo sangre, esta vez en dirección al suelo. _-Te conviene responder a lo que se te pregunta. ¿Sabes quienes somos?_ \- Repitió la consulta y el doctor negó con la cabeza.- _No mientas.-_ Levantó la espada para volver a golpearlo.

 _-A ustedes no los conozco, a ella si.-_ Señaló con la cabeza a Levy.

 _-¿Qué sabes de ella?_

 _-Matame si quieres, si descubren que me atraparon no viviré, les diga algo o no.-_ Sonrió a Kagura, esta solo lo miró sin inmutarse, y enterró el mango de su espada en el estómago del hombre, provocando que se retorciera de dolor.

 _-Ensuciarías demasiado.-_ Le dijo simplemente.- _Ahora no hagas que vuelva a repetir una pregunta._

 _-Vete al infi...-_ Intentó ser sobrador, pero el sonido de su mandíbula al fracturarse cuando la chica le dio un golpe no le dejó terminar la frase, la morena volvió a levantarle el mentón y sabían que el dolor debía ser insoportable. Cuando lo soltó el tipo volvió a toser ahogado por su sangre. _-Su padre trabajaba para el consejo._ \- Su voz sonaba baja, lenta y poco clara, porque no podía cerrar la boca para articular palabras, y la hinchazón empezaba a notarse rápido.- _Recuerdo algo relacionado con un libro... eso parece difuso._ \- Era evidente que lo que se había borrado de su mente le hacía doler la cabeza al intentar solo mencionarlo.- _Ya nos habíamos visto, ¿no?.-_ Se dirigió a Levy.

Ella optó por no responder y se acercó a él, sabía que debía consultarle sobre los planes de José Porla, pero primero quería evacuar sus dudas personales. _-¿Qué pasó con mis padres?_

 _-Se murieron.-_ Dijo divertido, y luego gimió del dolor cuando Kagura colocándose detrás de él y pasando su espada por debajo de la articulación fracturó el codo. _-Tu padre podría haber pretendido que todo fue fingido, y se equivocó al decidir huir junto a esa bruja.-_ Levy contenía su ira, porque la otra chica torcía la espada haciéndolo quejarse otra vez por el dolor.- _Pudieron evitar al consejo, no esperaban cruzarse con mi jefe._ \- Respiraba agitado y ya no sonreía.- _Fue divertido torturarlos, a él no tanto, tu madre fue bastante mas resistente._

 _-¿Qué mierda les hiciste?-_ Lo tomó de las solapas de su camisa provocando que el dolor se acrecentara.

 _-Solo cumplí las órdenes que se me habían dado_ \- Volvía a toser.-, _deberías tener en cuenta que yo sabía que tu existías y no dejé que el señor Porla se enterara. Así logré que la perra de tu madre hablara, a cambio de mantenerte a ti oculta y segura.-_ Levy lo golpeó haciendo que la sangre cubriera sus nudillos y causando que el rostro de Crawford se inflamara aún mas, Gajeel se acercó a ella.

- _Levy, mantén la calma.-_ Ella no tuvo que mirarlo, pero asintió, entendía que era necesario para conseguir toda la información posible. Se sentía impotente, y la ira hacía que le temblara el pulso, al menos sabía que su novio estaba con ella.

 _-¿Eras una especie de doble espía?_

Tardó en responder y movió la cabeza afirmando. _-Me dediqué durante años a mi trabajo, pero me confinaron siempre a realizar lo mismo, la oferta que me hizo el señor Porla era difícil de rechazar.-_ Hizo una pausa y aunque casi pierde la conciencia, Kagura lo sacudió para mantenerlo despierto. _-. Hacía años alguien le había comentado que existían licántropos que se podían convertir cuando quisieran, hasta de día... y comenzó a plantearse que si él con sus poderes podía controlarlos no habría nadie que pudiera detenerlo, lo complicado iba a ser ubicar a estos perros.-_ Gajeel gruñó, el hombre no pareció darse cuenta.

 _-¿Cuál es tu función?_

 _-Yo lo ayudaría a cambio de d_ _inero y poder, además me especializo en genética,_ _yo estaré a cargo de todo, iba a estarlo, v_ _iéndome donde estoy lo dudo.-_ Hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír, se notaba su arrepentimiento cuando el dolor volvía a su rostro. _\- Cuando lo conocí él estaba buscando este libro... espera, cierto que tú tienes el libro, bueno, en ese libro estaría la información que serviría para buscar a estos licanos._

 _-¿Pudo encontrarlos?-_ Preguntó Kagura.

 _-La señorita Orland se estaba ocupando de eso.-_ Hizo una pausa.- _Ubicó a un par, pero se les escaparon.-_ Levy miró a Gajeel, Rogue y Sting habían huido de la ciudad donde vivían a causa de esto, era a ellos a quienes habían encontrado, debían advertirle a Makarov.

 _-¿El consejo donde entra en todo esto?-_ Mira fue quien preguntó, y el hombre tembló al escuchar su voz.- _¿Tienen conocimiento de los planes de este tipo?_

 _-No conozco a toda la gente que trabaja para el señor Porla._

 _-Esa no fue mi pregunta.-_ Sonó mas autoritaria y el hombre agachó la cabeza.

 _-Ya iba a eso. No conozco a toda la gente que trabaja para mi jefe, hace tiempo deduje que tiene a alguien infiltrado del consejo._ _Por eso siempre fui cuidadoso y solo me veía directamente con él.-_ Hizo una pausa larga _.- El consejo tiene ojos en todas partes y a la vez está tan corrupto como cualquier corporación, igual siempre hay viejos ortodoxos que siguen las reglas a rajatabla._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?-_ Levy lo había soltado, aún seguía parada frente a él y por eso el doctor debía mirarla levantando la cabeza.

 _-El consejo también tiene su colección-_ La inflamación de la mandíbula le complicaba cada vez mas el hablar.- _, no con textos tan completos, y aún así pudieron dar con algunos de estos licántropos, creo que cinco era la cantidad, todavía tienen guardada algo de su sangre._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?-_ Gajeel quería entender a que se refería, y ahora era él en lugar de Levy quien comenzaba a ponerse tenso.

 _-Los de F.A.C.E. son astutos, los engañaron fingiendo que iban a hacer una tregua y los masacraron, como sacrificarías a un perro.-_ Comenzó a reírse y eso le provocó otro ataque de tos y volvió a escupir mas sangre.- _Por eso me jubilé tan tarde, mi tarea era conseguir esas muestras, pero me fue imposible._

Levy sintió como si tuviera una fuente de calor muy grande al lado suyo. De todas las veces que había visto convertirse a Gajeel, nunca había experimentado el miedo que sentía ahora al ver como su pareja perdía las facciones humanas y sus garras desgarraban sus zapatos y al crecer de tamaño toda su vestimenta.

 _-¿Qué hicieron con los cuerpos?-_ Se apresuró a preguntar.

 _-Los destruyeron...-_ Temblaba mirando a Gajeel y luego a ella _.-Los quemaron y solo guardaron esas muestras, es todo lo que sé._

Gajeel lo observaba con la visión mas agudizada que hacía unos momentos, la furia que sentía era inexplicable, esa noche solo esperaba acompañar a Levy a que pudiera saber que había sucedido con sus padres, y no se había preparado para esto.

Había venido a Magnolia en busca de respuestas, y eso era lo que había conseguido esa noche. La verdad era tan dolorosa que no podía asimilarla, su padre... lo había perdido por culpa de Porla, por culpa del consejo, por culpa de F.A.C.E., y él... los iba a matar a todos, todo lo que él había sufrido, todos los años de incertidumbre, todos los años de dudas, se la pagarían y los haría sufrir tanto que desearían nunca haber nacido.

 _-Tú...-_ El doctor Theme lo miraba horrorizado. _-Tú eres uno de ellos._

Levy reaccionó a mayor velocidad de lo que se creía capaz, tomó su arma de la mesa cargada con tranquilizantes y se abalanzó sobre Gajeel o mas bien sobre el hombre lobo rabioso que estaba junto a ella, golpeando en la parte de atrás de sus rodillas para que perdiera el equilibrio, cuando este levantó sus garras para dar un zarpazo al médico que ella sabía sería mortal, recibiendo una herida en su costado cuando disparó.

 _-Lo siento.-_ Dijo atacada por un llanto repentino, la culpabilidad que sentía cuando veía la forma en la que la miraba su novio cuando iba a perdiendo la consciencia y volviendo a la normalidad la desgarró por dentro, y dolía mas que la herida en su estómago. Gajeel la odiaría por esto y aunque no se vio con otra opción, ella también se odiaba por lo que había hecho, cuando él peleaba contra el agarre de Gray intentando levantarse con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, ya que el tranquilizante era uno de rápida acción.

Gajeel miraba a Levy furioso, ella había impedido que matará al hombre, ella se había metido cuando él estaba por empezar su venganza, y no le importaba verla llorar, tampoco le importaba que Gray lo tuviera atrapado bajo sus brazos, nadie iba impedir que él tomara la justicia con sus propias manos, dirigió una última mirada hacia el viejo que reía, como advirtiéndole que igual iba a morir, tenía que morir, Natsu lo ayudaría, su amigo estaría de acuerdo con él. Aulló de dolor por la desesperación, debía matarlo, los mataría a todos, tenía que hacerlo.

 _-Nunca estuviste en mas peligro de extinción de lo que estás ahora...-_ Le dijo el doctor antes de que Kagura lo volviera a golpear en la cabeza haciéndolo perder la consciencia, y Gajeel empezando a calmar su respiración se desmayó al mismo tiempo.

* * *

 **Respuestas, respuestas y mas respuestas, bueno, no tanto, pero algunas si :)**

 **Me quedó un poco largo, pero espero que les haya gustado, no pude actualizar antes porque esta página estaba en perra y me borró el comienzo de este capítulo.**

 **Este capítulo va para Hati-chan que el lunes fue su cumpleaños, ¡feliz cumple! (atrasado) espero que la hayas pasado lindo.**

 **Gracias por las reviews a Hati-chan , Shonenevolution, Jailys-sama y L-Rosie.**

 **Wendy: Gajeel siempre es un pervertido y Levy lo puede, es su culpa, ya tenemos a los gemelos incorporados a la manada.**

 **Los one-shot los subo el viernes, aviso por acá porque la pagina anda mal y no avisa por mail.**

 **Un beso enorme y nos leemos.**


	23. Moment

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y la portada a Rusky Boz.**

* * *

 _-No te muevas, o esto dolerá mas.-_ Sherry le advertía. A pesar de que le había colocado anestesia local, Levy sentía el pinchazo cada vez que la aguja traspasaba la piel.- _Estoy tratando de ser lo más prolija que puedo, así que mantente lo mas quieta posible para que la cicatriz que quede no sea tan grande._

Gray los había llevado hasta la casa, Gajeel aún permanecía inconsciente en su habitación, Lily se había ocupado de dejarlo allí, y Levy recibía las curaciones necesarias en el living de parte de la amiga de Wendy. En un principio estaba el temor de cruzarse con esta cuando fueran a pedir ayuda al hospital, tuvieron suerte de que no estuviera de guardia esa noche, no se enteraría de nada por el momento, sabían que en cuanto Gajeel despertara no había forma de poder contenerlo, esa había sido la charla que mantuvieron con Gray cuando venían en el auto, fue el intento del vampiro de distraerla del dolor, pero este era mas profundo que la herida en su costado.

Tras pedir ayuda a la enfermera y dejarlos en la casa, él se había ido en busca de Juvia, Lily le había pedido que lo hiciera, ya que sería necesario que ella estuviera ahí para ver si entre los dos podían intentar contener a Gajeel, y porque preferían no incluir a nadie mas hasta no hablar con los cabecillas de ambos bandos, y así intentar frenar el caos que se desataría cuando también Natsu y Wendy se enteraran, sin contar que ahora había dos licanos mas como ellos a quienes contarles la noticia.

 _-Eres buena para meterte en problemas-_ La enfermera le daba conversación.- _, y no creo que sea la última vez que tenga que ayudarte._

 _-Lo siento._ \- Decía muy bajo, solo para abrir la boca diciendo algo que no fuera un insulto ante el dolor punzante que experimentaba, y también para que no se notara en su voz que estaba conteniendo el llanto. Debería haberle pedido a Sherry que no le pusiera anestesia, de esa forma sentiría todo y eso evitaría que su cabeza analice lo sucedido y sobre todo su accionar. Por mas que se justificara pensando que había hecho lo correcto, cuando vio la forma en que Gajeel la había mirado sintió que no había sido así y odiaba sentirse con una culpa tan grande, quería gritar y sin embargo era como si el grito se quedara atrapado en sus pulmones, dificultándole la respiración, y sentir como la herida la quemaba no ayudaba, porque parecía que ardía, y no era culpa de él, era de ella. Ella se interpuso y ahora llevaría un par de cicatrices mas para su colección, que estarían por siempre ahí para recordarle cuantas veces se había equivocado.

El miedo era peor, no sabía que iba a suceder ahora, y la incertidumbre era demasiada. Ella había esperado respuestas, que él doctor también conociera del pasado de los licanos, había hecho que la situación se saliera de control y ahora había mas cosas en juego de las que hubiese supuesto.

 _-Listo.-_ Cortaba el hilo y comenzaba a cubrir la herida.

- _¿Ya terminaste?-_ Lily que había estado en la habitación de arriba con su amigo, se acercaba a ellas.

- _Si, en un par de horas revisen la herida para verificar que no siga sangrando, y si es necesario cambien las vendas.-_ Se dirigió al hombre que había entrado a la habitación.- _¿Ustedes podrán hacerlo o prefieren que venga?_

 _-No va a ser necesario, yo se como curar.._.- Levy lo interrumpió antes de que continúe.

 _-Estaré en lo de una amiga, ella me ayudará.-_ Le explicó a Sherry, quien intercambió miradas con el hombre, pero no dijo nada.

 _-Te dejaré algunas vendas para que puedas cambiarlas.-_ Apoyó todo en la mesa ratona. _\- Ahora lo mejor será que vuelva al trabajo, antes de que se den cuenta que falto. Si necesitas algo, avísame, y no se preocupen que se donde es la salida._

En cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás suyo, Lily se dio vuelta para enfrentar a Levy, y ella sabía que iba a cuestionar su decisión, pero estaba decidida a mantenerse firme.

 _-No es necesario que te vayas._

 _-Si lo es, no tardará en despertar y se que no voy a ser la primera persona a quien quiera ver.-_ Se acomodaba la ropa y tomaba su celular para ver si había recibido algún mensaje.

 _-Estará cabreado, eso es todo, él es así-_ Intentaba excusar a su amigo.- _, se le pasará. Si te vas empeorarás todo._

 _-No creo que haya vuelta atrás después de esto-_ Suspiraba y se acercaba a donde estaba Lily.- _, además ya le avisé a Cana y vendrá a buscarme, solo tengo que buscar mis cosas._

 _-Supongo que no tiene sentido que te diga que te estás equivocando-_ Ella negaba con la cabeza.-. _Al menos dejame ayudarte, no queremos que se abra la herida, yo traeré tus cosas y tú esperame aquí._

En poco tiempo armó un bolso con algunas de sus pertenencias, como estas estaban en la habitación donde estaba Gajeel intentó ser rápido para evitar despertarlo antes de que el efecto del tranquilizante se le pasara, y cuando bajaba para entregárselo a Levy, Cana estaba tocando la puerta y Lily se apresuró a abrirle.

La primer impresión entre ambos fue buena, pero la visita rápida, y tras informarle que ellas se ocuparían de poner al tanto a Erza de todo, para que esta se pudiera poner en contacto con el líder de la manada y así advertirle que se prepare para lo que sucedería con esto que habían descubierto, se marcharon, cruzándose de camino a Gray quien volvía junto a Juvia.

* * *

El fuego destruye todo, literalmente lo reduce todo a cenizas que al ser arrastradas por el viento terminan borrando cualquier vestigio de lo que se quiere dejar atrás... al menos eso pensaba Natsu, cuando tras invadir el edificio que el consejo tenía en las afuera de la ciudad junto a los otros cuatro y revolver todo lo que allí había, simplemente decidió dejar que las llamas consuman todo lo que ese lugar representaba para ellos.

Había sido frustrante. Cuando llegaron al lugar no había nadie. Vacía y abandonada fue como encontraron la sede. Sin embargo su ira era demasiada como para dar media vuelta e irse, por lo que solo se quedaron a la luz de la luna menguante observando como el lugar ardía, como sus llamas pasaban de rojo a naranja y en algunas partes blancas al aumentar la temperatura del fuego, y mas allá que el calor era abrasador seguían allí, porque la angustia y el dolor que sentían, hacía que todo lo externo no los afectara, al menos no de la forma en la que descubrir la verdad lo había hecho.

En el momento en que Gajeel recuperó la conciencia, desorientado por estar en su cama, sin siquiera poder recordar como había llegado allí y preguntándose si había bebido, porque el dolor de cabeza que sentía se asimilaba a una resaca, fue en el momento en que supo que algo no estaba bien.

Los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido mas temprano esa noche, o esperaba estar en el mismo día al menos, empezaron muy lentamente a volver a él. Y ver a Juvia y Lily en la puerta de entrada a su habitación al reincorporarse de la cama confirmaba todo, ¿a quién mas llamarían para poder contenerlo mas que a sus amigos? Porque ellos eran todo lo que tenía, lo demás se lo habían robado.

No comprendía, si sabían lo que le estaba pasando, ¿por qué intentaban contenerlo? Incluso Gray estaba allí para ayudarlos, ¿acaso se habían complotado entre todos para traicionarlo? Igual que ella, quien no parecía estar en el departamento. Su aroma permanecía en todo, lo podía percibir hasta en su ropa y eso lo hacía enfadar todavía mas. ¿Dónde se había metido?

Cuando el forcejeo estaba pudiendo con su paciencia y sus nervios haciendo que su sangre hirviera, empleó la única salida que encontró viable, y adquiriendo su forma lupina completa embistió contra la ventana de su habitación que daba al balcón y saltó hacía el suelo con total facilidad huyendo en dirección al primer destino que se le pasó por la mente: la casa de Natsu.

De ahí en mas la situación fue de mal en peor, al arribar este estaba con su novia y el niño, quienes terminaron dejando el hogar al ver el arranque de furia del pelirrosa. Nada mejoró cuando fueron con Wendy, aunque ella reaccionó de una forma muy diferente, con un llanto incontrolable que partía el alma, y al ir con Rogue y Sting pudieron ver dos formas distintas de responder a una misma noticia, mientras el rubio lloraba y arrojaba cosas, intentando ser contenido por su novia, Rogue se limitó a deslizar su espalda hasta caer en el suelo donde ocultó su cara entre sus brazos y no emitió palabra alguna.

Como tampoco lo hacía ahora, mientras observaban como todo se quemaba, aún sabiendo que no podían quedarse mucho tiempo, ya que el humo alertaría a las autoridades y los bomberos no tardarían en aparecer, por lo que terminaron por hacer lo único que los liberaba y los hacía apaciguar el dolor, corrieron como si no hubiera un mañana, no debían decir nada, no necesitaban comunicarse, actuaban en completa sincronía, como si fueran uno, porque lo eran... eran parte de una manada, eran los últimos de una especie en vías de extinción.

* * *

La fiebre era la peor parte, nunca había sido propensa a enfermarse, un resfrío de vez en cuando, nada superior a eso, pero ahora parecía que iba a deshidratarse si seguía transpirando de la forma en la que lo hacía. Parte de la medicación que le habían prescripto era para eso, otra para controlar su estado febril y la otra eran antibióticos para prevenir cualquier infección.

La realidad era que lo que sucedía con su cuerpo era como su propia magia luchaba contra la naturaleza de Gajeel.

Ella no podía convertirse en un licántropo, aún queriéndolo era algo complicado, ella era una bruja, su esencia no cambiaba tan fácilmente a menos que eligiera renunciar a lo que era, y Levy no pensaba hacerlo, había sido difícil, con el tiempo había aprendido a quererse y aceptarse tal cual era, a pesar que hasta su magia era igual de simple que la persona que la portaba. Además su poder lo había heredado de su abuela y de su madre, y ahora sabía que ambas habían sido dos mujeres fuertes, su abuela había llegado a reina del aquelarre y lo había manejado de forma espléndida durante todos los años que lo había sido, a la vez que se encargaba de criarla, y su madre había sido tan valiente de dar su vida por su bienestar, alejándose para que ella estuviera segura, y por culpa de esta estúpida guerra nunca volvería a verla. Y solo le quedaba su magia y el deseo de algún día ser fuerte como ellas, pero los libros solo te daban la técnica, la bruja era quien le daba el poder al hechizo y por eso estaba acostumbrada a no poder ser de mayor utilidad.

Y por haber leído al respecto sabía que ese era el motivo por el que estaba sufriendo este dolor insoportable. Y mas allá de eso, también era humana, la herida aún no había cicatrizado y solo habían pasado unos días con el constante cuidado y supervisión de Cana.

Todavía no había podido abandonar la habitación mas que para ir al baño y con lo poco que estaba comiendo, ni siquiera eso. Estaba cansada, y el dolor le impedía dormir profundamente y agradecía que su amiga estuviera ahí para ella. Desearía también tener a Gajeel, le gustaba particularmente cuando la cuidaba, pero él no había intentado ponerse en contacto y por tanto había decidido que ella tampoco lo haría.

Su amiga le había dejado sobre la mesa de luz un vaso de agua y los medicamentos. En su celular estaban programadas las alarmas que indicaban el horario en que debía tomarlos, porque el bar Alberona no se manejaba solo, al menos eso decía Cana, quien controlaba el lugar heredado de su padre cuando este decidió dedicarse a viajar, dejándola a ella a cargo de todo. No era un trabajo muy exigido, igual la hacía tener que estar presente, y por eso Levy pasaba casi todas las noches sola dormitando o mirando al techo de la habitación pensando.

 _-Hola, mi reina._

Si pudiera sobresaltarse lo hubiese hecho, solo que no tenía la suficiente energía.

 _-Llevo días intentando contactarme contigo y nada, la chica del clima fue bastante evasiva. Por mas que no me dijera nada logré averiguar que estabas aquí._

Totomaru estaba en el umbral de la puerta, observando hacia el centro de la habitación donde Levy estaba recostada, no eran energías lo que le faltaba, era paciencia y ganas. No creía ser capaz de tolerar por mucho tiempo al vampiro, no con su humor actual.

 _-¿Cómo entraste?-_ Fue lo único que le preguntó, cubriéndose con el cubrecama los ojos cuando este encendió la luz. Sentía tanto calor, pero sabía que no debía desabrigarse, por eso estaba tapada.- _¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _-Ya te dije, quería hablar contigo, y fuiste bastante esquiva estos días hasta que te encontré. Esta casa esta llena de trampas, pero soy muy bueno en esto de meterme en propiedades ajenas.-_ Se acercó hasta ella. _-Estás enferma._ \- Levy solo gruñó en respuesta.- _Y apestas a él, ¿qué sucedió?_

Tras un largo silencio decidió contarle. Le hizo un resumen de lo que había pasado, omitiendo la información con respecto a la clase de hombre lobo que era Gajeel, y mintió diciendo que el doctor lo había provocado y ella para evitar perder al único que podía darles mas información se había metido entre ambos y terminado herida.

 _-Estas que ardes-_ Apoyó una mano en su frente y ella quiso mirarlo molesta, pero suspiró cerrando los ojos ante el alivio que sintió.- _, en el buen sentido también._ \- Levy lo insultó por lo bajo y él sonrió picaramente aunque en cuanto intentó quitar la mano ella se la retuvo.

 _-Llevo horas sin poder cambiar el paño que Cana puso en mi frente, así que esto servirá por el momento.-_ El frío en la mano de Totomaru calmaba un poco su dolor de cabeza, a su lado en la mesa de noche había un paño dentro de un bowl con agua, que en algún momento había sido hielo, y como cualquier cosa que él intentara contarle ella debía prestarle atención, sabía que solo así podría enfocarse.- _¿Qué querías decirme?_

 _-Mi padre se dio cuenta que el tipo ese desapareció, creo que no sospecha de mi._ \- Sonaba inseguro y ella abrió lo ojos para mirarlo.- _Lo sé, debo ser precavido, por eso intenté contactarte._

 _-¿Hay alguna novedad acaso?_

 _-Nop.-_ Se encogió de hombros.- _No que yo sepa, lo que quería era hablar de algo que llamó poderosamente mi atención._ \- Levy no respondió nada esperando a que él continuara.- _Tengo a Aria y a Sol arriesgándose para nada, infiltrándose con esta gente detestable, y todo en vano si ustedes no confían en mí, pensé que íbamos a ser sinceros el uno con el otro, hermosa._

 _-No se a que te refieres.-_ Y la verdad era que no lo sabía, intentaba concentrarse en lo que decía y el cansancio no le permitía razonar del todo.

 _-El plan de mi padre involucra hombres lobo_ \- Hasta ahí era la información que todos compartían.-, _y la pelirroja psicópata me dijo de dos que casi atrapan son de esta especie que se transforma cuando quieren, porque sus padres eran licántropos y los padres de estos y así... ¿tú me entiendes?-_ Levy le había quitado la mano y se había incorporado sentándose en la cama.

 _-Entonces..._

 _-Vi los nombres de un extenso árbol genealógico, no reconocí a nadie_ \- Levy suspiró aliviada.- _, pero es normal, el libro donde estaban escritos tiene cientos de años, la gente se casa, algunos pueden adquirir el apellido de su pareja y de igual forma su descendencia_.

No se escuchaba ningún sonido en la habitación, mientras ella aguantaba la respiración.

 _-No entiendo a donde vas con esto._

 _-Y siempre está esta estúpida costumbre, ¿sabes?, esa de ponerle los nombres de abuelos o bisabuelos a sus hijos.-_ Lo sabía, Totomaru lo había descubierto por si mismo, y sabía que comúnmente ella se pondría pálida ante lo que él iba a decir, pero en su estado actual ya lo estaba, pálida y enfermiza. _\- El nombre Gajeel figuraba allí._

 _-¿Y qué con eso?-_ Intentó retrucarle.- _Porque aparezca un nomb..._

 _-No me mientas.-_ La detuvo.- _¿Qué clase de relación tendríamos si empezamos con las mentiras? Mi padre quiere a un licántropo puro, y Gajeel cumple esos requisitos.-_ Afirmó, lo dijo sin un atisbo de duda, porque esa era la verdad, y ahora él también lo sabía.

 _-No te permitiré...-_ Se levantó tan rápido de la cama, que todo a su alrededor dio vueltas, y sus piernas flaquearon no permitiéndole permanecer en pie, esperaba caer cuando Totomaru la sostuvo y la ayudó a quedar sentada en la cama.- _Debo parecer patética-_ Respiraba entrecortado, porque cuando el vampiro la había ayudado a sentarse la había sostenido de la cintura haciendo que los puntos tiraran. _-, aún así no voy a dejar que le hagas nada._

 _-Nunca dije nada de eso-_ Levy lo miró sin entender y él le sonrió.- _. Solo vine a comentarte mi plan._

* * *

Era difícil enfocarse en el trabajo, pero era preferible a tratar de pensar en todo lo demás, la música lo distraía, el volumen al que la escuchaba lo aislaba.

No ayudaba el hecho de que no había dormido nada en los últimos días. Era irónico porque en todo su vida había tenido la capacidad de dormir donde sea, no importaba el lugar, ni el clima, ni estar a la intemperie, y ahora, sino la tenía a su lado, no podía conciliar el sueño, la extrañaba, la necesitaba y se odiaba por eso, porque se sentía culpable, y también porque la culpaba, aún sabiendo que ella era la única que había actuado de forma coherente, la rabia que tenía era superior a ese pensamiento.

Tampoco ayudaba estar acompañado por dos personas en la misma situación. Sting se la pasaba insultando o escapándose a cada rato a la azotea. Rogue no hablaba, y eso lo ponía mas nervioso, porque no sabía que esperar de él, y cuando explotara iba a ser incontenible, de eso estaba seguro.

Lo había escuchado hablar muy poco desde esa noche, todos terminaron yendo a la casa de Macao, donde varios miembros de la manada se acercaron para contenerlos y llevarlos a sus respectivos hogares. No sabía nada de Natsu, Wendy seguía yendo a trabajar, poniendo toda su atención a su trabajo, aún así las veces que la vio la notó muy decaída, y él... bueno, él no sabía que hacer.

Makarov los había regañado por incendiar la sede del Consejo, sin embargo al viejo también le parecía extraño que el lugar estuviera vacío, se avecinaban problemas y esto no era un buen indicio.

 _-No deberías desaparecerte así.-_ Le dijo Gajeel a Sting cuando este entró a la oficina que compartían.- _Ya no se que excusas inventar para explicar tus ausencias, finge que haces algo al menos._

El rubio solo lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.- _¿Es lo qué tú estas haciendo? Escucho la música desde aquí, no se como a Rogue no le molesta._ \- Respondió irónico, y Gajeel bajó el volumen desde la pc.

 _-¿Mejor?_

 _-Si.-_ Se sentó en su silla y se puso a observar fijamente a Rogue para molestarlo y viendo que este no se inmutaba, desistió y volvió a enfocarse en su jefe. _-¿La patrona no vendrá hoy para el almuerzo?_

Gajeel solo hizo una mueca, y antes de que pudiera responder algo, el otro chico lo hizo por él. _-Levy está enferma.-_ Levantó la vista y al ver la cara de incógnita de Gajeel siguió con lo que estaba diciendo. _-Mira fue quien me comentó._ \- Para la jefa de Recursos Humanos no existía la necesidad de tener una conversación fluida e incluso si el interlocutor no respondía, si había algún chisme de por medio ella lo comentaría. _-Y tú deberías tener mas tacto_ \- Señaló a su amigo.- _, ya no están mas juntos_.- Sting abrió la boca con una gran O y miró a Gajeel quien respondía enfurecido.

 _-¡Si que lo estamos!... Creo.-_ Ninguno de los otros dos dijo nada por unos minutos.

 _-No se si estoy en posición de nada-_ Empezó el rubio.- _, pero tener a Yukino conmigo es lo único que me ayuda.-_ Hizo una pausa antes de seguir, porque notaba como Gajeel estaba tenso.- _Deberías arreglar las cosas con Levy._

¿Cómo si no lo supiera ya? Lily no se cansaba de repetírlo, Juvia aparecía a diario en su casa intentando convencerlo de lo mismo. Y si no eran ellos dos, era esa maldita cadena que le decía que lo necesitaba tanto como él a ella, e ignorarla era difícil. Por eso cuando se hizo la hora de volver a casa para todos los trabajadores de la editorial, Gajeel supo que iría a buscarla donde sea que estuviera, y lo mejor era consultarle a su mejor amiga, ella sabría donde podía encontrarla.

Lucy abrió la puerta de su departamento sorprendida, comúnmente debía bajar a abrir la puerta del edificio, y en esta ocasión no había sido necesario porque un vecino había dejado pasar a Gajeel.

 _-Hola Gajeel_ \- Fue lo primero que preguntó, sabía que ella era alguien cortés, a excepción de esta vez que no se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Se notaba que estaba molesta.- _, ¿qué haces aquí?_

 _-Hola Lucy._ \- No la llamó por sobrenombres porque no ayudaría, y quería que respondiera a su consulta, no sentía el aroma de Levy en el lugar, pero la rubia debía saber donde estaba.- _Quería saber..._

 _-¿Por qué se supone que te lo diga?-_ Gajeel la miró extrañado, no estaba acostumbrado verla actuar tan hostil.

 _-Yo... pensé que tu sabrías_ \- Ella solo negó con la cabeza. _-.¿No sabes donde está Levy?_

 _-¿Debería decírtelo?-_ Lo miró con desdén.

 _-Por favor...-_ Su tono era bastante inseguro, no era una frase que acostumbrara a decir, pero necesitaba saber.- _Siento molestarte._

 _-Discúlpame a mi, no estoy descansando mucho, Wendy está haciendo turnos dobles, y por eso además de a Happy estoy cuidando a Charle y no se nada de Natsu desde hace días...-_ Sus ojos se nublaron, la irrupción de los dos niños hizo que se secara las lágrimas rápido antes de que comenzaran a caer.

 _-¡Gajeel!-_ Happy se acercó corriendo hacia él, y la niña hizo lo mismo quedándose a un lado de la rubia.- _¿Has visto a Natsu?-_ Le preguntó mirando hacia arriba porque él aún permanecía de pie en la puerta.

 _-¿Y a Wendy?-_ Charle se dirigió hacia él con la misma duda.

 _-No, ahora venía para averiguar sobre Levy, para poder verla a ella.-_ Le explicó a los dos niños, que ante su respuesta no pudieron ocultar su decepción.

Todos estaban siendo egoístas y de alguna forma, indirecta o directa, como había sido su caso cuando hirió a Levy, estaban lastimando a sus seres queridos al aislarse de la forma en la que lo hacían. Ahora lo comprendía, si no era fácil para un adulto manejarlo, como sería para Happy y Charle que eran solo unos críos, deberían protegerlos, y no hacerlos padecer esta situación, ellos eran mas frágiles y no tenían porque pasar por esto por culpa de ellos.

 _-Vengan aquí._ \- Se agachó en el suelo y los dos niños se acercaron para quedar cada uno a un lado de él.- _Wendy y Natsu están tristes porque todavía no saben que hacer con la noticia que recibimos, es difícil, fueron muchos años que estuvieron solos por esto y ahora no pueden evitar estar enojados porque hagan lo que hagan nada cambiará lo que pasó.-_ Los niños no pudieron ocultar sus sollozos, y a él mismo le estaba costando no llorar, porque se daba cuenta de que estaba hablando de lo que sentía, y decirlo en voz alta era complicado.-. _Deben entenderlos, darles un tiempo y ya todo volverá a ser como antes. Las familias siempre permanecen unidas, y todo esto también pasará-_ Charle estaba abrazada a su cuello y Happy hundía la cabeza en su pecho, mientras él los abrazaba a ambos.-. _Tienen que ser fuertes_ \- Se separó para mirarlos.- _, ¿qué clase de lobos serían si no?_ \- Les sonrió y con los ojos llorosos los dos le sonrieron de vuelta.- _Por Natsu y por Wendy. ¿Prometen que serán fuertes?_ \- Los dos asintieron.- _Bien dicho_.

 _-Chicos ahora deben despedirse, porque Gajeel debe irse-_ Los dos lo saludaron con un abrazo y Lucy le pasaba un papel. _-. Toma_ _, es la dirección de Cana, queda a una hora de aquí caminando, supongo que tu harás mas rápido, intenta ir antes de que se vaya a trabajar. ¿Quieres que le avise a ella? Se que estará enojada._

 _-¿Cuándo Cana no ha estado enojada conmigo?-_ Le respondió _._ - _No te hagas problema, dejame sorprenderla, si está sobria tal vez pueda lograr que razone.-_ Lucy se rió.

 _-Gracias por lo que les dijiste-_ Se cruzó de brazos, mirando a los niños que se habían puesto a dibujar sobre la mesa ratona del living. _-, aunque no lo creas necesitaban que alguien los tratara así, sin ocultarles lo que está pasando y mostrándose sincero.  
_

 _-No es nada. Yo... yo trataré de hablar con Natsu._

 _-Primero ocupate de mi amiga, y dejame a mi que arregle las cosas con el pirómano de tu amigo.  
_

Gajeel solo asintió y sin mucho mas se despidió y se dirigió a la casa de Cana, ya no era nuevo en la ciudad, había aprendido las calles y no tardó mucho en orientarse, y en poco mas de media hora estaba tocando el timbre de un chalet ubicado en una zona residencial. Insistió varias veces, ya que nadie atendía, y sabía que había gente adentro, escuchaba ruidos y había luces encendidas.

- _¿Quién mier...-_ Cana abrió la puerta con una botella de cerveza en la mano. _-TÚ..._ \- Fue lo único que dijo e intentó arrojarle la botella y Gajeel la detuvo antes de que lo golpeara, por lo menos con el objeto, la morena era casi tan alta como él, y sabía defenderse, Levy le había contado que su padre era quien les había enseñado a todas a luchar, y a pesar de que la chica pareciera que solo podía involucrarse en la típicas peleas de borrachos donde acaban mas lastimados por caídas que por golpes dados por quien se enfrentaban, ella era letal.

 _-Hola Cana-_ La sostenía de ambos brazos, con suficiente fuerza para contenerla sin lastimarla para evitar ser golpeado.- _, necesito ver a Levy, así que si me disculpas.-_ La hacía a un lado para meterse en la casa a la que no había sido invitado.

 _-¡Nadie te dijo que podías entrar!-_ Le propinó un golpe en la espalda que dolía mas de lo que quería demostrar. _-¡Sal ya de mi casa!_

 _-Te dije que quiero hablar con Levy.-_ Respondía entre dientes esquivando otro golpe, que terminaba con algo rompiéndose detrás suyo.

- _¡Y yo te dije que te fueras!-_ Volvía a intentar pegarle.

 _-Cana, ¿qué suc...-_ Levy salía de una habitación vestida en un pijama improvisado que era un short y una remera que Gajeel reconocía como propia. _-¿Gajeel? ¿Por qué estás aquí?_

 _-Quería hablar contigo-_ Respondió mirando a Cana.-. _Solo que alguien no me dejaba a pasar._

 _-¡Te metiste solo!-_ Intentaba golpearlo, deteniéndose cuando Levy se interpuso para detenerla. _-¿De verdad? ¿Levy?_

 _-Si, Cana. Él quiere hablar y...-_ Se dio vuelta a mirarlo.- _yo también._

Resopló en respuesta.- _Como quieras, princesa._ \- Se acercó a la puerta de entrada y tomó una chaqueta.- _Saldré por media hora. Media hora._ \- Recalcó mirando a Gajeel.- _Y si la lastimas de algún modo, te mato.-_ Le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Se quedaron los dos de pie en lo que era la sala de estar.

 _-Al fin, pensé que iba a ser mas difícil conseguir que nos dejara hablar... ¿Levy?-_ La observó cuando se dejaba caer en un sofá.

 _-Lo siento, gasté todas mis fuerzas en apurarme a salir de la habitación.-_ Se recostó contra el respaldo y apoyó su cabeza cerrando los ojos.

Gajeel se apuró a sacarse su saco y dejándolo junto a su mochila en el suelo, se sentó a su lado. _-¿Estás bien?_ \- Le tocó la frente y sintió que tenía algo de fiebre.- _Tienes fiebre._

 _-Solo un poco, ya está empezando a bajar la temperatura, y estoy comiendo.-_ Le respondió con una sonrisa.

 _-Es mi culpa._

 _-No lo es, no te culpes.-_ Le dijo apoyando una mano en su rostro.- _No debí interponerme, fue mi error, pensé que no nos servía de mucho si el tipo moría. Kagura lo tiene encerrado y sigue tratando de sacarle mas data._

 _-No me importa nada de él, no debí hacerte daño a ti.-_ Apoyó su frente en la de ella y se quedó en silencio.- _Fui un estúpido y saliste lastimada por mi culpa, si te pasaba algo no se que hubiese hecho.-_ Levy iba a responderle, cuando Gajeel la tomó del rostro con mas delicadeza de la necesaria y le dio un beso con mucha ternura.- _Estamos juntos en esto para siempre, y no existe nadie mas para mi que tú, y he hecho un montón de cosas de las cuales no me siento orgulloso, y haberte herido es la peor de ellas.-_ Hizo un pausa para reunir el coraje de decir lo que había venido a transmitirle.- _Por favor, necesito que me perdones, te extraño y te necesito conmigo._

 _-Oh, Gajeel, yo también te extrañé._ \- Levy había comenzado a llorar aunque sonreía, y él le secaba las lágrimas.

 _-Dormir es todo un desafío sino estás conmigo, y se que no me merezco a alguien como tú y aún así no quiero nada mas que estar toda mi vida contigo._ -Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de ella.- _Por favor no me dejes, eres todo para mi._

 _-No pienso dejarte-_ Lo tomó del mentón para poder mirarlo a los ojos.- _, pensé que ibas a ser tú quien no quisiera verme mas._

 _-Si estaba molesto era conmigo mismo, tal vez fue bueno que te alejaras para así no desquitarme contigo como lo hice con Lily y Juvia.-_ Se quedó pensando _.-Creo que les debo una disculpa._

 _-Puede ser.-_ Le sonrió.- _Igual ellos te conocen, y comprenden la situación, no creo se enojen contigo._

 _-Siempre tienes una respuesta a todo.-_ Se rió, y quiso ayudarla a que se colocara sobre su regazo, deteniéndose cuando la pudo oír gemir de dolor.- _Muéstrame.-_ Su tono pasó a uno mas serio. La ayudó a ponerse de pie e instándola a sostener la remera por debajo de su busto, empezó a inspeccionar el vendaje y a descubrirlo con sumo cuidado.

 _-Está bastante mejor.-_ Levy se apuró a decir al escuchar como gruñía.

Tenía cuatro zarpazos. Un par eran un poco mas profundos y habían requerido puntos y los otros eran raspones, parecían ser de unos quince centímetros, no era mucho, pero su cintura era pequeña y parecía mas grande.

 _-¿Es por eso que estas enferma?-_ La miró con el ceño fruncido.- _¿Se infectó la herida? Pensé que la trataron rápido._

 _-No, los antibióticos son por precaución, lo que hace que...-_ Le explicaba mientras él lamía la herida desconcertándola.- _¿qué- qué haces?_

 _-Ayudará a que cicatrice mas rápido.-_ Le retiraba la venda.- _Deberíamos cambiar esto, tiene sangre._ \- Ella asintió y le indicó donde buscar todo para ayudarla a cambiar el vendaje.

Cuando Gajeel volvía a limpiar la herida y a cubrirla con la gasa, ella comenzó a explicarle el motivo de que la herida la afectara de tal forma, él comprendió que funcionaba similar a como sería si él atacara a alguien, provocando que se transformara en licántropo, pero al ser una bruja en ella respondía como un virus, y su cuerpo subía la temperatura para eliminarlo de su organismo.

Levy había permanecido de pie hasta que él terminara, y cuando lo hizo Gajeel la abrazó apoyando su rostro en su estómago.

 _-¿Cómo crees que sea cuando tengamos un bebé entonces?_

La inesperada pregunta dejó a Levy sin habla, hasta que pudo procesar lo que implicaba.

 _-¿De verdad estamos teniendo este tipo de charla?_ \- Le sonrió viéndolo a los ojos hacía abajo, porque él no había dejado de abrazarla. _-Solo llevamos unos meses juntos, ni siquiera vivimos juntos._

 _-Si que lo hacemos.-_ Sonrío con soberbia.

- _Es provisorio._

 _-Gihi, eso es lo que tú crees._ \- Ella puso los ojos en blanco. _-De verdad, ¿cómo será?, yo lo único que quiero es que se parezca a ti._

Ella empezó a pensar en lo que había leído. _-En realidad va a ser como tú, un licántropo, tú sangre es mas fuerte y el gen debe heredarse, y con respecto a como se verá no lo sé, espero que tenga tu altura._

Gajeel se rió ante eso.- _Yo también._

 _-Hey, no se le habla así a la futura madre de tus hijos.-_ Bromeó y ambos rieron.

- _Igual quiero que se vea como tú_.- La ayudó a sentarse sobre él, con una pierna a cada costado de su cadera. _-Eres la mujer mas hermosa del mundo, si saca un solo rasgo tuyo seré mas que felíz.-_ Cuando ella se rió, la silenció con un beso de esos que la dejaban sin aire. _-Vuelve a casa, por favor. Yo cuidaré de ti. Perdóname._

 _-Ya te dije que no hay nada que perdonar, te amo, tonto Gajeel.-_ Lo volvió a besar. _-Por supuesto que volveré a tu casa._

 _-Es nuestra.-_ La corrigió.

 _-Mis libros no están allí, y mis cosas aún siguen en mi departamento._

 _-Entonces busquemos un lugar para los dos, solo nuestro..._

La puerta abriéndose los sobresaltó.

 _-Veo que ya hicieron las pases, espero no hayan ensuciado mis muebles.-_ Levy se sonrojó, aunque no hubieran hecho nada. _\- Como te pueden un par de músculos, muñeca._

 _-Veo que estás mas tranquila.-_ Le dijo Gajeel, ayudando a Levy a ponerse de pie.

 _-Hablé con Lucy.-_ Respondió y Gajeel supo que debía agradecerle a la novia de su amigo por ayudarlo.- _¿Quieres quedarte a comer? Yo en una hora salgo para el bar, pero Levy todavía no cenó._

 _-Está bien.-_ Asintió el licano.- _Luego de eso nos vamos a casa._

 _-Los llevaré yo, no arriesgaré a que Levy se enferme mas porque la obligues a ir caminando._

 _-De hecho, pensaba pedir un taxi._

 _-Inténtalo.-_ Resopló Cana. _-Comamos algo y luego los llevo._

Cenaron algo liviano, ya que Levy había estado comiendo tan poco que su estómago se había cerrado y solo tomó una sopa, y luego Cana, tras guardar las cosas de Levy en el bolso que había llevado, los acercó a lo de Gajeel, antes de ir al bar.

Al llegar a la casa quien mas felíz estuvo de verla fue Lily, y cuando Gajeel había ido a desarmar su bolso y separar la ropa que era para lavar, volvió a remarcarle que se había equivocado al haberse marchado, la entendía, pero ya no importaba porque estaba contento de ver que había vuelto y mas porque Gajeel había ido a buscarla, ya que realmente se notaba el cambio para mejor que la chica había provocado en su amigo.

Y a pesar de que intentó convencer a ambos de llamar a Juvia para cenar todos juntos, la pareja se excuso ya que Levy estaba cansada y lo mejor sería que los dos fueran a dormir, no habiendo podido descansar completamente en todo el tiempo separados. Ya habría tiempo para reunirse, ellos solo querían reconciliarse y unas horas de sueño no le vendrían mal a ninguno de los dos, aunque podían permitirse una distracción antes.

* * *

Levy pudo recuperarse mas rápido con los cuidados de Gajeel, sabía que las cosas estaban mejorando, solo esperaba que pronto le quitaran los puntos, eran demasiado molestos.

Mas allá de eso no se quejaba, hablar de su futuro ya no la asustaba y que Gajeel deseara compartir todo lo que anhelaba junto a ella la hacia sentir felíz de una forma inexplicable. Era amor lo que sentían, y la hacía creer que podían enfrentarse a lo que sea.

Se había enterado que Lucy ya había vuelto a hablar con Natsu, lo que era algo bueno. Sabía que el pelirrosa tampoco se había tomado la noticia bien, había desaparecido y vagado convertido en lobo, y con el pasar de los días al igual que Gajeel comprendió que debía encarar las cosas de otra forma si querían conseguir algo, y alejarse de sus seres queridos no era una solución.

No se tardó mucho tiempo mas en convocar a una reunión entre el aquelarre, la manada y los vampiros que se habían unido a la causa. Levy ya le había comentado el plan de Totomaru a Gajeel, Juvia y Lily, era mas arriesgado de lo que hubiesen preferido, ella tenía miedo, pero confiaba en Gajeel y sabía que él iba a estar bien.

Era momento de comunicárselo a todos para que pudiera decidirse de una forma democrática.

 _-Lo que implicaría que Gajeel se infiltraría junto con Totomaru.-_ Makarov analizaba lo que le explicaban.

 _-Juvia también.-_ Gray iba a protestar, pero ella no le permitió que la interrumpiera.- _Si Totomaru quiere involucrar a su "equipo" creyendo que su padre no sospechará, Juvia también volverá a unirse._

 _-Es muy peligroso.-_ Erza intervino.- _No solo estamos exponiendo a uno de los licántropos sobre los que Porla quiere poner sus garras, sino a ti también. No, no lo acepto._

 _-No creo que sea un mal plan.-_ Kagura fue quien intentó persuadir a la reina del aquelarre _.-Sabemos lo que está en juego, y sino nos arriesgamos no conseguiremos nada._

 _-Comparto la opinión de ambas-_ Macao las interrumpió.- _, es enviar a Gajeel al matadero, pero teniendo en cuenta que también podemos vigilarlo y protegerlo a como de lugar, si podemos acercarnos, tal vez resolvamos esto. Makarov, ¿qué opina?_

 _-Creo que ya lo decidieron y solo nos están avisando, ¿no es así Gajeel?_

Nadie respondió nada, estaba implícito. Habían decidido que primero se encargarían de Porla, luego enfrentarían al Consejo, y tanto Natsu como Wendy estuvieron de acuerdo y decidieron mantenerse cerca para protegerlo, Rogue y Sting ayudarían, y Juvia no había aceptado un no como respuesta cuando le explicaron la situación.

Ella se mantendría al lado de su hermano, a pesar de que ya había enfrentado a una de las brujas que estaba en el bando enemigo, y sabía que debía ser mas precavida por ese mismo motivo, por mas que Gray trató convencerla de todas las formas posibles, ella se sintió mas decidida que nunca.

Solo restaba saber si contaban con el apoyo del resto, quienes viendo que por mas que opinaran distinto no lograrían hacerlos cambiar de parecer, terminaron cediendo.

Por lo que solo un par de días después, habiéndose ocupado Totomaru de hacer todos los arreglos posibles, los pasó a buscar en su auto por el centro de la ciudad, empezaba a oscurecer y había mucha gente que se disponía a salir por el comienzo del fin de semana, lo que los hacía pasar desapercibidos. Lo vieron llegar y a Sol y Aria en otro vehículo detrás, ya que todos no entrarían en el primer auto.

Levy los vigilaba de cerca, podía luchar a pesar de no estar recuperada del todo, Lily iba a ocuparse de manejar su camioneta, ya que su coche sería reconocido, y en esta ocasión Sting y Rogue transformados completamente vigilaban desde otro punto sin ser vistos, y Levy estaba segura que Gray andaba cerca.

Totomaru siempre conducía a mucha velocidad, no le importaba nada cuando manejaba su auto, y el ronronear del motor lo hacía querer pisar el acelerador aún mas fuerte, algo que Gajeel detestaba, por eso se había sentado en el asiento trasero, y dejado a Juvia en el asiento de acompañante, ya que sentía como su cena se revolvía en su estómago y no lo dejaba pensar. Trataba de concentrarse en no vomitar, que era lo que siempre hacía cuando viajaba en cualquier medio de transporte, por eso no podía mantenerse atento a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

 _-Es divertido como se pone, ¿no?-_ Le conversaba a Juvia el vampiro, viendo a Gajeel descompuesto por el espejo retrovisor, porque la chica no había abierto la boca desde que se había subido al auto. _-No esperaba verte, ¿sabes?-_ La bruja siguió sin responderle nada, el vampiro solo asintió al doblar en una esquina, Juvia creía saber el destino al que iban por el camino que venían siguiendo, y suponía era una de las direcciones que Totomaru les había dado. _-Solo invité a Gajeel, no tenías que venir tú también, entiendo que pienses que ustedes son como un combo, y hermanos y toda esa mierda.-_ Ella seguía sin hablar y miraba por la ventanilla _.-De haber elegido, hubiese preferido que venga Levy.-_ Asintió para si mismo al decir esto, y por la parte de la ciudad en que se encontraban la bruja del agua sabía que no faltaba mucho para llegar, no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que el auto se detuviera y Gajeel empezara a recomponerse.

 _-Juvia tiene ciertas sospechas._

 _-Al fin hablas, ya se me hacía aburrido el viaje.-_ Festejaba.

 _-Juvia no es estúpida._

 _-Jamas dije eso.-_ Levantaba las manos, quitándolas del manubrio para defenderse.- _Solo me sorprendió que te nos unieras, no pensé que fueras fan de nuestro grupete._

 _-No es eso. Juvia vino para vigilarte-_ El vampiro la miró sin entender.- _, Juvia te conoce._

 _-Tú "hermano" es bastante fuerte, puede cuidarse solito._

 _-Si, Gajeel sabe arreglárselas.-_ Le respondió.- _Juvia sospecha que es lo que planeas._

 _-Ah si, ¿y cuáles son esos planes que piensas que piensas que armé en esa mente conspirativa tuya?-_ Dijo con ironía.

 _-Piensas dejar que se ocupen de tu padre para así deshacerte de él._

 _-Culpable.-_ Dijo concentrándose en la calle.- _No es que lo oculte demasiado, todos saben que lo detesto, no hay que ser muy avispado, solo es sumar dos mas dos._

Juvia asintió e hizo una pausa antes de continuar, lo conocía desde que era una niña, casi al mismo tiempo que al licano en el asiento trasero. La gente no cambiaba tanto y no lo había dicho al resto para no empeorar las cosas, sin embargo en el auto solo estaban ellos, no había necesidad de ocultar nada _._

 _-Pero primero piensas dejar que tu padre se ocupe de Gajeel para quedarte con Levy._

Totomaru dio vuelta el rostro sonriéndole y detuvo el motor.- _Ya llegamos.-_ Le guiñó el ojo y abrió la puerta para bajarse del auto.

* * *

 **¡Nuevo cap!**

 **Que les puedo decir mas que me encanta Totomaru y me divierte escribirlo.**

 **Soy un desastre monumental, pero pude terminar este, espero no demorarme tanto en los que siguen, todavía quedan los one-shot que no pude subir, tengo que terminar de revisarlos.**

 **Gracias por los reviews a Shonenevolution, Hati-chan y L-Rosie.**

 **Wendy: Dudas y mas dudas, ya falta poco y se van a ir develando mas, aunque nunca vamos a saber como es que Levy logra pervertir tanto a Gajeel jajaja, porque acá entre nos, yo creo que ella es la que lo provoca, las calladas son las peores ;)**

 **No falta tanto, sigan ahí, un beso grande, nos leemos.**


End file.
